<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magical Disney: The Race to Save Cartoons! by Gknight21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714266">Magical Disney: The Race to Save Cartoons!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21'>Gknight21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Disney Series (Phase 1) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs, Disney - All Media Types, Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Comedy, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gknight21/pseuds/Gknight21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Disney Knights are called back into action in the new year as a new enemy from the past threats to destroy the very thing we all love! Will they manage to save all the Toons -Heroes and villains alike- or will the new villain win? (Sequel to 'Magical Disney' and hopefully longer)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Rabbit/Roger Rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Magical Disney Series (Phase 1) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sammy is an OC of mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Prologue</em>
  </span>
</p><p>A year or so after the events of 'Magical Disney', All of the toon residents were living peaceful in Toon Town/Toon world and Wasteland.</p><p>
  <em>But one day, The Disney CEO along with the Warner Bros one decide to create modern cartoons which ultimately threaten the original characters existence in their world and reality in general.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mickey and Oswald-through the magic mirror- told Roger Rabbit all about the Disney Knights and their adventures with them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So when their Modern incarnations threaten to help the villains use these knowledge to their advantage, Roger Rabbit called the Disney Knights with a TV communicator like Prescott or Gus built in 'Epic Mickey 2' just as the Warner lot, home of the Warners and crew was attacked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>XXXXXXXXXX</em>
</p><p>3 days later in Reality...</p><p>Grace was back at school, doing a really important exam when her '<em>Dipper and Mabel's guide to mystery and Nonstop fun</em>' book began to glow so bright, the teachers had to clear everyone out.</p><p>She opened the book.</p><p>There was a message in bold, white writing on the first black page before the inside cover with the title on it.</p><p>It read: 'Help! We're under attack! Please help us, I can't find Jessica and I'm all alone!- Roger Rabbit'.</p><p>"I better go home immediately" she muttered to herself.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Sky was walking to school as normal with her twin sister when Rapunzel from 'Tangled' appeared to her like a angel surrounding by a blinding gold light.</p><p>"Sky, This scroll will get you up to speed with what's happing in The Toon Universe. Now go to the place where you will all be reunited again!" She said as she gave Sky a shiny purple scroll and her sister a pink one as a portal transported them both to Grace's house.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Altessa, while walking into school, got drawn to a nearby temple similar to one of the air temples from '<em>Avatar Last airbender'</em> and noticed that four symbols that represent the elements along with love, compassion, bravery and strength were on the ground in a circle.</p><p>She then noticed that Merida was in the middle of the symbols holding a green scroll.</p><p>"This will tell you the details of your mission. Now go!" Merida urged as she too was transported to the same location.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>Bill and Kenny were given scrolls by Flynn Rider and Aladdin as Bryn, Lexya, Molly, Emily, Lori and Amy were given scrolls by Snow white, Ariel, Melody, Mulan, Tiana and Belle.</p><p>Rend and Mira were also given scrolls by Anna and Sleeping Beauty as Olive was given hers by Elsa and they all got transported to the meeting location as well.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>In the Warner universe, The Warners were hiding in their water tower from the bad guys as they'd overheard some of the workers say that some Toons had been kidnapped like Roger Rabbit as he was last seen writing an S.O.S. Message with disappearing/ reappearing ink to Reality as the Warners had told him all about their adventures with the Disney Knights which is how he knew the method to contact them.</p><p>He was taken by the main villain and hasn't been seen ever since.</p><p>As they hid away in fear, Pocahontas, Kocuom and Her dad gave each Warner a scroll and sent them to reality to find the Disney Knights.</p><p>"The Scrolls will lead the way. Good Luck and be careful" Pocahontas said as they was sucked into a vortex-like portal and brought into reality once more.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in the darkest part of the Toon Universe-Disney and Warner Bros alike-, there was a man with green glasses and a red hat similar to Judge Doom's wearing a black 'n' white smart suit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He also had dark brown that was hidden underneath his hat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a mumbling sound as he pressed a button which made the fire place wall move left to reveal Roger Rabbit tied up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Man removed the tape from his mouth.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hey! That hurt! My friends will come for me!" Roger cried.</em></p><p>"<em>How will they rescue you if they don't know where you are" The man stated.</em></p><p>"<em>I'm full of surprise" Roger said, simply.</em></p><p>"<em>I'm surprised that a Disney character as old as you has the guts to say that to me, the brother of Judge Doom himself and distant cousin of Charles Mintz" The Man declared.</em></p><p>"<em>You were never in the script" Roger stated.</em></p><p>"<em>I wasn't thought up until now and you're going to regret ever killing him. Even if he does get resurrected in the comics!" The Man cried.</em></p><p>"<em>So what's your name then if you know mine is Roger?" Roger asked.</em></p><p>"<em>I am Sammy!" he announced as lightening flashed and thunder clapped in the background.</em></p><p>
  <em>XXXXXXXXX</em>
</p><p><em>Meanwhile</em>, The villains such as : the Huntsman, Mad Doctor, Evil queen, Blendin Blandin, Giffany, Rejected Smee, all of the Petes, Robbie, Yzma, Forgotten Characters and Bill Cipher(From the sidelines as he's permanently sealed) wanted to use the knowledge that the new cartoon shows along with all of the live actions shows on Disney Channel, Cartoon network and some CGI films (Minus Tangled, Frozen and Wretch-it Ralph) to their advantage to to rule the universe and began to plan together inside Dark Beauty castle in Wasteland.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p><em>Back in the unknown location</em>...</p><p>"You haven't seen nothing yet, rabbit" Sammy said as he pulled over a teal green curtain</p><p>to reveal a white board with steps to something.</p><p>"Once my plan is in action and I gain the villains' trust, I'll wipe everyone out and replace them with my new cartoons and Live action films I made along with the modern Disney and Looney tunes shows so no one will ever watch the classic again!" Sammy cried as he laughed manically.</p><p>"You're a monster!" Roger cried.</p><p>"Yes, I am. It runs in the family I guess" Sammy said.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Roger asked.</p><p>"I'm to meet up with my new 'Allies'" Sammy replied as he howled with laughter as he slammed the door, leaving poor Roger in utter silence.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Grace's point of view-</span>
</p><p>As I got home from School, I went straight upstairs.</p><p>When I opened my bedroom door, I got the biggest surprise of my life!</p><p>It was the whole Disney Knights gang!</p><p>"I missed you guys so much!" I cried as I hugged them all.</p><p>"How have you all been?" I asked.</p><p>"Good, good" Altessa said.</p><p>"Never better" Sky said.</p><p>"Oh, who's this lucky girl that's standing next to you, Sky?" I asked.</p><p>"This is my sister" Sky said as she gestured to the girl who looked similar to her with dark blonde hair wearing a pink version of Sky's dress.</p><p>"Hi there" She said, shyly.</p><p>"Hello, Welcome to the Disney Knights! I'm Grace and these guys are Altessa, Lexya, Bill, Bryn,Emily, Amy, Lori, Rend, Mira, Kenny, Jasmine, Molly, Chloe, Lillian and Patch" I said as I gave Patch a hug.</p><p>"Your room's amazing!" Emily exclaimed as she glanced at the pictures of cartoons from my childhood like <em>Kim Possible(The Main one- <strong>when I was younger, I wanted to be like her then I realised you can't be a teen or child heroine if there's no villains</strong>)</em>, <em>Danny Phantom, W.I.T.C.H.<strong>(that fit in the recent box like 2013 sort recent that when I was able to watch all of the episodes on my phone and I got the magazine from the year 6 lent activities thing one time</strong>), Totally spies, Atomic Betty, Sailor moon(<strong>discovered it year 7-ish about 4 years depending how you look at it school-wise or annual year-wise-calendar-</strong>) and of course pictures of Sora and Riku from Kingdom hearts 2 and BBS(Birth By Sleep) </em>on my walls and door.</p><p>"I'm Hollie" Sky's sister said.</p><p>"Hi, Hollie!" We all greeted her.</p><p>She blushed as she felt a little embarrassed.</p><p>"It's ok, sis. You'll get used to it, you'll see" Sky reassured her.</p><p>"I hope so.." Hollie whispered.</p><p>"We need a plan on how to stop the villains from taking over, kidnapping toons and other stuff" Bill stated.</p><p>"We'll need enforcements in case there are many of them before we go" I suggested.</p><p>Just then, a portal opened on my white bedroom ceiling and out came Wakko, Yakko, Dot and Bugs Bunny who fell on top of Amy as they landed.</p><p>"OMG! It's the legendary Bugs Bunny!" Lori cried.</p><p>"The one and only" Bugs said as he stood up and munched a carrot.</p><p>"Eeeeeh...What's up, Doc?" Bugs asked.</p><p>"You're my hero!" I cried.</p><p>"Hi, Bugs. We're going to need a few more cartoons to help us out on our new mission" Altessa said.</p><p>"No worries" Bugs said as he snapped his fingers and a bunch of familiar characters dropped from the sky.</p><p>"I've got ya covered" Bugs added as he smiled.</p><p>"What about us?!" Dot demanded as she slowly got up.</p><p>"We demand a raise" Yakko said.</p><p>"Guys, you don't work for me" Bugs stated.</p><p>"Oh..."Wakko and Dot said.</p><p>"Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh... My bad, Bugs" Yakko said.</p><p>Among the characters who had fallen after the Warners were: Daffy Duck, Hello Nurse,Donald Duck, Panchito, Jose, Dipper and Mabel(Again), Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Goofy and Genie who were now also in my room.</p><p>"So do you have any news for us?" Chloe asked.</p><p>"Roger Rabbit has been kidnapped but we don't know who did it or where he is right now" Wakko said, solemnly.</p><p>"Then we're going to have to pay Yen Sid a little visit" I stated.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in Dark Beauty castle...</em>
</p><p>"<em>He's late. Why did we agreed to meet with this human anyway?" Giffany asked.</em></p><p>"Because he could be some value to us" Yzma said.</p><p>Just then, the man they were meeting came in.</p><p>"I am Sammy, the one who requested this meeting. I want to make an alliance with you to destroy all of the heroes and replace them with modern cartoons and if you take this deal, you'll get to be stars in my very own show" Sammy said.</p><p>"OK, we'll take" The Evil Queen said as they all nodded in agreement.</p><p>"But listen here, buster, if you do anything no less <strong>THINK</strong> about betraying us then You'll regret it deeply" the Evil Queen threaten.</p><p>"So let's get done to business.." Sammy began as he broke the awkward silence.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Cut scene:-This happened <strong>Before</strong> Donald and Co appeared in my room-</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Mickey and Oswald were in Disney Castle-which happens to have Wasteland inside the throne room- when Donald came rushing in.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Your majesties, i've got an important message from Prince Thumper" Donald cried.</em></p><p>"<em>Thanks, Donald. Gosh, what does it say Big bro?" Mickey asked.</em></p><p>"<em>'Dear king Mickey and Oswald,</em></p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry this was written very late but my nephew Roger is missing!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think he was taken by Judge Doom's long-lost brother who was written out of the Movie before it premièred in theatres.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll need a lot of allies to face whoever is behind this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good luck and be careful</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Prince Thumper</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: Here's a golden Roger statue to help you know when he's close by'" Oswald read.</em>
</p><p>"<em>We need to contact the Disney Knights!" Mickey said, franticly.</em></p><p>"<em>They'll be sent to me soon enough. Now come at once, boys. We need to discuss a plan of action" Yen Sid's voice ordered.</em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-end of cut scene-</em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2- The plan of action, big search and Cameos!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The two new Ocs also belong to Mixed-Shades! Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Chapter 2- The plan of action, big search and Cameos!</em> </span>
</p><p>By the time we arrived at Yen Sid's castle with all of our toon allies, Oswald and Mickey were waiting in Yen Sid's office for us.</p><p>"Welcome back, everyone. Oswald and Mickey have some important to say and then I'll start this little meeting officially" Yen Sid said.</p><p>"Well, guys. We received a letter from Prince Thumper from '<em>Bambi</em>' and he told who he thinks might have kidnapped him." Mickey said.</p><p>"Somebody called 'Sammy Toondune', Judge Doom's long-lost brother who got scrapped from the Movie before they finished it. We don't where he is but I think Yen Sid has starting point for our search" Oswald added.</p><p>"Well, the map on the magic mirror detected loads of Dark Disney Magic coming from '<em>Walt Disney World</em>'. You should head there first" Yen Sid suggested.</p><p>"We won't let you down, Sir!" Mickey said as we all saluted and headed off through the portal, this time to Florida.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>So you understand what's happening let's turn back the clock and return the Dark Beauty Castle...</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Earlier that previous day-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em>We're going to go to Walt Disney World in order to lure the Disney Knights into a trap" The Evil Queen said.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em>Who are these 'Knights' you speak of?" Sammy asked.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em>They're annoying Disney Fans who band together to protect Disney and the world Toon Universe from Evil and always succeed" Giffany explained miserably as she sulked.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em>With my help, they won't. OK, when you arrive there, I want all of you to get into 6 groups of 2 and one group of 3. Then each team will choose a location but make sure you create an invisible circle with your hiding places so when they arrive, they won't know it's an ambush" Sammy suggested.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em>What about you?" Blendin Blandin asked.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em>I will be staying in the shadows and keeping an eye on my hostage as they don't know where he is; then our plan won't be in Jeopardy" Sammy replied.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em>Let's go already!" Yzma cried as they travelled to their destination in their chosen groups and went to their hiding places.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-End previous day flashback-</em> </span>
</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>We arrived at Walt Disney World to begin our search.</p><p>"Stay alert for anything suspicious" I said as we began to walk through the park and into EPCOT.</p><p>"Let's go on the people mover!" Hollie suggested.</p><p>Everyone stared at her.</p><p>"So we can get a better view" Sky added.</p><p>So we went onto the '<strong>Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover</strong> '.</p><p>As We all sat in small groups on each cart one after the other, I sat with Sky, Bryn and Altessa (<strong>Turn out only 4 people can fit in each cart</strong>).</p><p>Two boys sat in the cart behind us, they were twins like Rend and Mira.</p><p>They both had brown hair and green eyes; one was wearing a light green shirt and light blue jeans while the other was wearing Gothic clothes like a black leather jacket, a white top with writing in italic font which read: '<em>I Heart Cartoons</em>' in black font.</p><p>"Hi, there. I'm Mark and this is Matt" The boy wearing a light shirt said.</p><p>"Hi" The Gothic boy called Matt said.</p><p>"He's weary of strangers and can be a bit aggressive but once he gets to you, we'll be right as rain. Anyway, we heard you're a group of Disney Fans who've sworn to protect Disney as well as the whole Toon Universe from Evil and we were wondering if you're still accepting members" Mark said.</p><p>"Yeah but not too many now or I'll lose count" Altessa said.</p><p>"So can we join?" Mark asked.</p><p>"Welcome to the club" I said.</p><p>"I'm Altessa, this is Grace, Bryn and Sky. The people in front of us is Bill, Chloe, Hollie, Lexya, Rend, Mira, Jasmine, Kenny, Amy, Lori, Olive and Molly" Altessa said.</p><p>"We're looking for the Disney Villains who are up to something around here to figure out where they're hiding Roger Rabbit" Bryn said.</p><p>"We can help" Mark said, excitedly.</p><p>"Yay(!)" Matt said, sarcastically.</p><p>"Just ignore him for now" Mark whispered.</p><p>"I heard that!" Matt remarked.</p><p>Just then, all of the rides in the park suddenly slowed to a Halt.</p><p>"Why do I get this feeling something bad is about to happen?" I asked.</p><p>"I can feel it too" The others whispered.</p><p>BAM! The Villains crept out of the hiding places and attacked from all around.</p><p>"There's 17 of us knight plus the toons makes about 28 and there's 1, 2, 3...a lot of them" I said.</p><p>"There's too many of them!" Amy cried as she noticed they had secretly brought some heartless to determine their success.</p><p>"Guys, You need to retreat now! We'll hold them off while you escape" Bugs said.</p><p>"But what about you? You can't leave you guys!" Hollie exclaimed.</p><p>"We're toons, we can fend for ourselves. Take the Warners along with Mabel and Dipper and go!" Daffy urged as he squirted Giffany with a flower gag.</p><p>"Let's go, Guys" I said.</p><p>"We need to think of a better strategy in order to win this battle and find Roger" Emily Stated as we swiftly grabbed Dipper, Mabel and The Warners as we went through a portal, not knowing where it was taking us.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p><em>Meanwhile back in the still Unknown Location</em>...</p><p>Roger was getting thirsty and longed for a soda as well as getting a proper glimpse of sunlight and finding out where exactly he was.</p><p><em>If you Disney Knights are as powerful as they say when you work together in Friendship, please hurry!</em> He thought.</p><p>Then his captor came in smirking,</p><p>"Say, Roger. Have you heard of the <em>Disney Knights</em>? Apparently, they're well-known in the Disney Universe and just about every Toon know or have heard them through Gossip. So do you?" Sammy asked.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about" Roger replied.</p><p>"Oh, really? So how come Bugs bunny and his allies allowed them to escape? How come they have teamed up?</p><p>How come they exist?!" Sammy cried.</p><p>"I don't know <em><strong>EVERYTHING</strong></em>!" Roger cried.</p><p>"I'll ask again: Have you heard of the Disney Knights?" Sammy asked once more.</p><p>"I'll NEVER tell !" Roger stated.</p><p>"So be it" Sammy said as he pressed a button on his remote which moved the floor they were on into a hidden room.</p><p>"If you don't comply and confess; You will get an early end!" Sammy threatened poor Roger as he brought out the left-over DIP from Roger's Movie by flipping a table for a huge pot of DIP with his remote.</p><p>Roger gasped.</p><p>"You wouldn't!" Roger cried, desperately.</p><p>"I would and you know it. Now spill!" Sammy demanded.</p><p>"I...I..." Roger began as he kept staring at the DIP.</p><p>Sammy growled in frustration.</p><p>"Okay, Okay! I'll tell!" Roger cried.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Sometime later...</em>
</p><p>"Where are we?" Hollie asked as we'd arrived in a world that was covered in snow.</p><p>"Let's see if we can find a place to stay" Altessa suggested as the sky for some reason was dark blue as it was night time here.</p><p>"Hey, look! There's one!" Sky cried as she pointed at an usual colourful hotel called 'Bunny Bed &amp; Breakfast'.</p><p>We walked in and requested a room.</p><p>As we sat in the café part of the hotel and waited, a familiar pair of young bunnies walked by.</p><p>"It's Buster and Babs!" I said.</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Buster said as he noticed we were here.</p><p>"Who are your 5 new friends?" Babs asked.</p><p>"This is Mark, Matt, Hollie and Molly" I said.</p><p>"We're the Warner Brother" Wakko and Yakko said.</p><p>"And the Warner Sister" Dot added.</p><p>"We know" Buster and Babs said in unison.</p><p>"We're your cousins, remember?" Babs said.</p><p>'Oh..." Dot said.</p><p>"Need help with anything?" Buster asked.</p><p>"We're trying to figure how to beat the bad guys and find Roger Rabbit" Dipper said.</p><p>"I'm Buster though" Buster said.</p><p>"You know who Roger Rabbit is, right?" Mabel asked.</p><p>"Yeah, he's been on our show before" Babs replied.</p><p>"Can you help us come up with a way to beat them? Bugs and some other cartoon characters are holding them off while we think of a good strategy to defeat them with" Hollie said.</p><p>"Sure, but first. Do you know where you are?" Buster asked.</p><p>"No..." we replied.</p><p>"Go outside and look at the sign near Buster's rabbit hole" Babs instructed us.</p><p>So we ran outside and saw the sign.</p><p>'Acme Acres' was written on the sign.</p><p>We were in <em>Tiny Toon Adventures!</em></p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p><em>In the Montana Mansion</em>...</p><p>Montana had struck a deal with Sammy and the other Villains through the <em>Magic Mirror</em>, he had somehow stolen/bribed from Disney while No one was looking.</p><p>"I want you, boy to spy on all of the toon residents and if you see anyone that's not from your world; report back immediately, understand?" A voice said.</p><p>"Yes, sir. Mr Toondune, sir" Montana mumbled as he hurried off.</p><p><em>Life is great for an unknown villain</em> he thought.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>To be continued...</em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter! I've kind of been working at it all day so I hope it's worth while! Do you think I should do a little story similar to an Q&amp;A where characters have fun and celebrate like an anniversary Fanfic? If you want to help me with some ideas then PM me ok?</p><p>I kinda thought about last night but then I forgot what plot I was going to have... I think it had something to do with Love, gags and plain adventure like training and growing stronger in Friendship plus a few school scene maybe as well...It's for the Disney Knights in case you're wondering. I'll try to pair everyone together If possible.</p><p>Oh, yeah of you want to give crazy dares to the villains, it's very much appreciated!</p><p>Asking question is good too as I might do the random Mabel and Dipper segments again to make chapters longer so send your questions in via PMs ok?</p><p>I hope I'm doing ok with this sequel so far BTW just to tell you in advance, May to roughly june/July time(Not sure what date it's up to yet) I'll be very busy with my REAL exams and I will be trying to revise when I can up to that time. It's just when the Exams start, I'll have to put EVERYTHING on hold to completely concentrate even though I can't help but write even though I waste valuble time for revision doing it(I'm addicted to Writing cuz I love it so much!). So yeah, just a warning so you know about that.</p><p>I've got 5 months left of year 11, my last year after all...</p><p>Anyway...Do you think Sammy will eventually succeed with his plan to erase every toon -even his allies-? Will the Disney Knights come up with a better strategy to defeat the villains and locate Roger in time or will the Villians win the war?</p><p>Stay tuned to find out...</p><p>Read and review or Sammy will use the DIP on you!</p><p>Disney Knight Grace, Out!;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3-Love, Magic and fast-paced Action + Secrets!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Back in Walt Disney World...</em> </span>
</p><p>Bugs and the others had beaten most of the heartless but the Villains along with 50 heartless that still remained alive surrounded them.</p><p>"Surrender now or we'll spray you with DIP!" Giffany cried.</p><p>"We'd rather die fighting than surrender to you!" Daffy cried.</p><p>He nodded to Donald and they both ran with their buzzer rings, cream pies and flower squirter ready.</p><p>"Charge!" Bugs cried as they all ran towards the Villains.</p><p>"Sic 'em, Boys!" The Evil Queen said as the heartless moved to protect them and fought the toons.</p><p>"I'll give the count of 10 to surrender or you'll vanish from existence! 1...!" Sammy's voice cried.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Acme Acres...</em>
</p><p>We slept in the hotel and I heard Yakko mumbling his 'Nations of the world' song with him making mistakes with the lyrics.</p><p>I got up during the night and looked at the stars while standing on the balcony.</p><p>"Can't Sleep?" Hollie asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just really worried about Bugs Bunny, all of the other toons and poor Roger" I replied.</p><p>"Well, I'm sure we'll all get some good ideas while we sleep" Hollie suggested.</p><p>"Plus we're stronger together" Hollie added.</p><p>"Thanks, Hollie. Well, Goodnight" I said.</p><p>"Goodnight, Grace" Hollie said as we both went back to bed.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-<em>Dream-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>I heard a man laughing manically and ran into the direction of it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I saw Roger about to be dipped into DIP!</em>
</p><p>"<em>Leave him alone you monster!" I cried.</em></p><p>"<em>You're next!" The man said as he revealed himself to be a toon and I suddenly changed into a toon as well.</em></p><p>
  <em>I was somehow tied up with Roger.</em>
</p><p>"<em>You're running out of time! Please Hurry!" Roger exclaimed.</em></p><p>
  <em>The Man laughed as we were lowered into the dip head first...</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-Dream ends-</em> </span>
</p><p>"Aaaaah!" I screamed.</p><p>"What happened?" Dot asked.</p><p>"Is there a clown?" Wakko suggested, wearily.</p><p>"What's wrong, Grace?" Sky asked.</p><p>"I had a nightmare that I turned into a toon and was about to get dipped in DIP with Roger by a mad man!" I gasped in complete shock.</p><p>"Just calm down, you're ok now" Altessa said.</p><p>Bryn whistled and Babs and Buster arrived immediately afterwards.</p><p>"Guys, we need to you to take Grace home so she can rest while we go to ACME Labs to get some help from Brain" Bryn ordered.</p><p>"Roger, Rabbit" Buster saluted as they dashed away while carrying me.</p><p>"Wrong rabbit" Babs said.</p><p>"Let's go!" Altessa said they all went thorough a portal without me.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>"Gee Brain, what are we gonna do tonight?" Pinky asked.</p><p>"The same thing we do every night, Pinky, Try to take over the world!" Brain replied.</p><p>Their theme song played.</p><p>"Today, Pinky we're going to..." Brain began just as Altessa and the others arrived.</p><p>"Hi, Brain. We need your help, can you put your world conquest on hold for now?" Altessa plead.</p><p>"Ok, what do you want?" Brain asked.</p><p>"We need your help to get stronger and think of a better way to tackle the Disney villians at their own game" Sky explained.</p><p>"Hmm...I'll have to build a sonar tracker like the ones they have on ships..." Brain mumbled to himself.</p><p>"Ok! Pinky, Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Brain asked.</p><p>"Uh, I think so, Brain, but how are we going to find a giant cream pie moon to prevent all mice from being eaten by cats at this hour?" Pinky asked.</p><p>"No, Pinky. We're going to build a scanner to pick up any signs of danger to toons and help these <em>Fans</em> get stronger" Brain said.</p><p>"Say, what power is your strongest together?" Pinky asked.</p><p>"Friendship" They replied.</p><p>"Ok, Mouse-bot!" Brain called as a robot which looked like Brain appeared.</p><p>"Can you help me assemble this machine while I teach them how to make their powers grow more powerful in a quicker way?" Brain asked his robot.</p><p>"YES" The robot replied as it began to assemble the machine at lightening speed.</p><p>"Well, first close your eyes and think about how strong your friendship with one another is right now. Then follow these movements" Brain said as he randomly got out a scroll showing the sequence of the '<em>Dragon Dance</em>' as they opened their eyes and copied the movements.</p><p>Then they all began to glow a orange-gold colour.</p><p>"I feel Stronger!" Sky cried.</p><p>"Me too!" Hollie exclaimed.</p><p>"Me three!" Altessa added.</p><p>"That's how you're meant to feel! Now keep going while I check on the scanner" Brain said as he went back to his cadge.</p><p>"ALL DONE" Mouse-bot said.</p><p>"Thank you, Mouse-bot. I'll just check the radar and...Oh, NO!" Brain cried.</p><p>"Troz! What's up, Brain? How's the...Oh, My!" Pinky exclaimed.</p><p>"Pinky! Warn our guests now!" Brain Urged.</p><p>"Right-o, Brain!" Pinky replied as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him back to the others.</p><p>"What's wrong, Pinky?" Yakko asked.</p><p>"Your toon friends are in trouble! You have to go back to the battle! NOW!" Pinky urged.</p><p>Altessa's eyes widened.</p><p>"It was a warning.." She whispered.</p><p>"What?" Sky asked.</p><p>"Grace's dream was a warning! Bryn, Call Babs and Buster! We're going back to Walt Disney World!" Altessa said as they went back through the portal.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in ACME acres inside a hospital...</em>
</p><p>"Where am I?" I groaned.</p><p>"You're still in Acme Acres, Grace" Babs said.</p><p>"I feel terrible" I stated.</p><p>"Maybe something is changing..." Buster began.</p><p>"Buster, not in front of the readers!" Babs hissed.</p><p>"Oh, sorry" Buster said.</p><p>"I think Bugs and the others need help" I said.</p><p>"Babs, Buster? Anyone there?" Bryn's voice called.</p><p>"We're here, Bryn. Talk to us" Babs said as she responded into the WB walkie-talkie.</p><p>"The other Toons are in trouble, meet us back in Walt Disney World, Pronto" Bryn said.</p><p>"OK, see you then" Babs said as the connection was cut off.</p><p>"We need to help them" I said while I groaned in pain.</p><p>"We'll go but you're in no condition to go with us" Buster said.</p><p>"But they need my help for our last-minute friendship plan to work" I insisted.</p><p>"Plus I don't want to get kidnapped and have my nightmare come true" I added.</p><p>"Ok,but don't come crying to me if you get hurt out there" Babs said as they teleported away with me in their arms.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in the unknown place...</em>
</p><p>"Looks like the original plot is going to go south with you not getting saved in the first half of this adventure" Sammy smirked.</p><p>"I may not know who this writer is telling this story but I'm sure whoever it is, is great at <em>Plot twists</em>!" Roger exclaimed.</p><p>"You take that back!" Sammy demanded as a bell rang.</p><p>"Don't have to as the action is calling you" Roger said, cunningly as Sammy began to leave.</p><p>"Just so you know, I left you a carrot and a small ration of water so you don't die of thirst" Sammy pointed out as he left.</p><p>Roger smiled.</p><p>He got out a golden carrot with a buzzsaw and began to cut himself free as the room had switched back to normal.</p><p>The room itself was half darken with dark brown wall paper on the right and yellow on the left; The curtain were velvet red and pulled over with only a small stream on natural light being let in.</p><p>Roger was very eager to know just where exactly he was as Sammy was very reluctant to say the location.</p><p>Once he'd freed himself, he went up to the window and peered through it.</p><p>He gasped.</p><p>He definitely wasn't in Toontown any more!</p><p>"Where's Eddie when you need him?" Roger asked.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-switch to a prison somewhere in California-</span>
</p><p>Eddie sighed.</p><p>"So this is where I end up for the rest of my life" he said.</p><p>"Just for killing the bad guy" a cellmate added.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Switch back to Roger-</span>
</p><p>"Oh, well" Roger said as he continued to look.</p><p>Outside, in the distance was the toon sun; directly outside was a minefield with loads of villains who either died, failed or got scrapped in their Movies.</p><p>There were many villains like the Horned King, The Dark Dragon, Vanitus (Who had been moved here cuz he 'died' in BBS), Master Xehanort (Until he got resurrected), Rumble from <em>'Fight Fighters</em>', Lil Gideon (After last time's encounter), Judge Doom(as a Ghost-like Figure), Scar, King Saladbar, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed etc on the rocky landscape.</p><p>"I'm in the dark part of the Tooniverse?!" Roger cried.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Toon Trivia Moment</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hi there, I'm Yakko Warner and welcome to Toon Trivia Moment. If you're wondering where exactly Roger is, well it's basically like Wasteland where Oswald and Co live only Darker and scary with only villains there. So Unfortunately, at the Moment Roger has no hope of escaping on his own" Yakko said.</em></p><p>"<em>This has be Toon Trivia moment!" The Announcer exclaimed.</em></p><p>
  <em>-End Skit-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As everyone arrived in Walt Disney World...</em>
</p><p>Sammy returned and retied Roger.</p><p>He then set his small-push-to-set-major-plan plan in motion by activating the rope which slowly lowered Roger towards the DIP.</p><p>We all arrived at the same time and saw the villians were about to be sprayed with DIP.</p><p>"Everyone sing!" I cried as Jiminy appeared on my shoulder.</p><p>Everyone sang 'When you wish upon a star' as Walt Disney appeared and used his incredibly powerful Disney magic at the villians to save the toons and scared off the Villains in the process.</p><p>"Thanks, Dear Walt" Panchito said.</p><p>"Yeah, we owe you one" Jose added.</p><p>"Thanks, Uncle Walt" Donald added also.</p><p>"Your welcome but you called me by singing the most famous song that represents my company so</p><p><em><strong>Thank You</strong></em>" He said.</p><p>"Are you going already?" Hollie asked.</p><p>"Well, I can't stay here for very long but do you still need my help?" He asked.</p><p>Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh..." We began.</p><p>"Listen up, Disney Knights! You think you can rescue Roger Rabbit and the whole Toon population; but you can't do both! Now choose: All of the toons in Toontown will be sprayed in 15 minutes while they're unaware of what's happening and Roger will be dipped in DIP unless you bring Walt Disney here so I can show him a thing or two about real power" Sammy said in a disguised voice as he projected a shadow of himself.</p><p>"Where are you hiding him?!" I cried.</p><p>"That's for me to know and you to find out" He replied.</p><p>"OK. Bugs, you and Team Altessa + Matt and Mark will go to Toontown while Sky, Kenny, Bill and the rest of my team will return to ACME Labs, follow the signal and save Roger Rabbit" I said as we separated.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-2 minutes of portal travel later-</span>
</p><p>"They're holding Roger in the darker part of the Toon Universe, use the statue Thumper gave Mickey and Oswald to track him along with this radar watch to find the location. Good luck" Brain said as we sped through on our huge 'WB' Ship from '<em>Star Warners</em>' through the portal.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in the now, sort of-known Location...</em>
</p><p>"They're coming right into my trap and soon my big plan will be in motion as soon as Montana Max appear with my rent money " Sammy said.</p><p>"I've got a question" Roger said to stall time.</p><p>"Go on" Sammy said, miserably.</p><p>"Can Disney and Warner Bros work with Nickelodon?" Roger asked.</p><p>"It's possible..." Sammy trailed off as he turned around as soon as he heard the 'avatar' music.</p><p>Outside was a 'WB' ship and out of the ship came to famous Disney Knights!</p><p>Avatar Roku, Aang, Korra etc merged with each of the Disney Knights as they (We) began to get angry.</p><p>"WHO HAS ROGER RABBIT HELD HOSTAGE?!" We cried.</p><p>Sammy was scared out of his wits upon seeing us.</p><p>"It's never that easy, <em>Knight </em>pests" Sammy hissed as he pressed a launch button and a rocket was launched as his back-up plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The battle is coming, trust me! I just don't feel so good right now! I'll return to writing the next chapter as soon as I'm better again!</p><p>Tomorrow, I return to school...Yay(!)</p><p>On the bright side, I can get more ideas and interlink some 'real' events into this to make it more lively and bond the Knights more like helping me studying or go on a triple x 24 date together depending on how wants to pair with who...(I'll ask all of the creators first)</p><p>I have to dash now but hope you all enjoyed this chapter, more on the way soon and don't forget to suggest ideas in PMs as they're always welcome!</p><p>Read and review or Sammy will get you!</p><p>PS: Do you think I should give Sammy some Sidekicks like how Judge Doom had the Toon Patrol?</p><p>Tell me in the reviews ok? And Don't forget to ask question for all of the characters along with dares for the bad guys!</p><p>Disney Knight Grace, Out!;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4- the rescue and Sammy's master plan revealed!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These next three OCs which will appear sometime in the chapter belong to Mixed-Shades as well! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We marched out and the statue Thumper had given Oswald and Mickey glowed yellow as it radiated heat.</p><p>"He's nearby..." I whispered.</p><p>The statue flew off and we ran after it through a tunnel as the villains tried to stop us but couldn't get through the tunnel as though it was a painting (Like the Road Runner cartoon).</p><p>"Whoever you are, WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Mickey cried as we kept running.</p><p>"I told you my friends would find me" Roger remarked.</p><p>"Yeah, well guess what? I've got loads of back-up plans!" Sammy declared as he pressed a 'Do not push' purple button which made loads of garden hose guns point at every single cartoon villain in the universe.</p><p>Just we opened the door, Sammy laughed.</p><p>"Make one more move and the Villains will be erased from existence!" Sammy threaten.</p><p>"Yakko, what do we do?" Dot asked.</p><p>"Mariachi Band, forth and help us with our plan!" I chanted as we threw our summon charms in the air as a mist cloud appeared and then cleared as The three Caballeros' Mariachi band appeared.</p><p>"What 89 x 33?" Roger asked as he realised what we were trying to do.</p><p>"Sounds like a song cue to me" Yakko said.</p><p>"No It doesn't" Sammy said.</p><p>"Hit it, Murry!" Yakko exclaimed as the music started and he sang 'Nations of the world'.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx</p><p>
  <em>Back in ToonTown...</em>
</p><p>Bugs and his pals went into the town to warn the other Toon citizens of the dangers they were in as Altessa, Bryn, Amy, Chloe, Bill, Matt, Mark, Rend and Mira etc stood in a circle around Toontown while thinking about the strength of our growing friendship as they created a huge Golden forcefield to protect Toontown from the Dip.</p><p>Buster and Babs helped them keep the shield going while being on the inside of the shield.</p><p>Montana Max was about to sabotage the shield and make the Dip spray quicker when Elmyra walked past and he followed her in a love-struck way down the street.</p><p>Plucky and Shirley ,who'd been informed of what was happening, tried to dismantle the machine as the automatic countdown continued.</p><p>"They're not co-operating, Doc" Bugs reported.</p><p>"Well, Daffy. Do one of your gag things and tell them you've got a show on in Gravity Falls; then escort them there" Altessa suggested.</p><p>"That's a great idea!" Daffy said as he and Bugs hurried off to inform the toons of the show in 'Gravity Falls' which they explained was one of the few good shows in the modern era.</p><p>
  <em>-25 minutes later-</em>
</p><p>"Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo! Woo-hoo!" Daffy Cried as he bounced along past the other as he and Bugs led them out of Toontown and through the portal to Gravity Falls just in time.</p><p>"We did it!" Babs cried.</p><p>"You do realise you need to leave now so you don't get hit by the DIP?" Emily stated.</p><p>"Right.. Come, on, Babs" Buster said as he held her hand while they rushed after the other toons through the portal as it closed behind them.</p><p>Just then, there was a whooshing sound.</p><p>It got closer and closer and CLOSER...</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Amy said.</p><p>They jumped out of the way as the Rocket landed in the middle of Toontown which was two feet away from the others.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in the Dark part of the Tooniverse (Also known as Villain HQ/ Dark wasteland)...</em>
</p><p>"<em>Your tyranny over toons is over, now prepare to fight!" We demanded as everyone began to bend earth, fire, water and air at Sammy and as he tried to fight back with only his wits and a sword, we managed to catch him in an element sphere like the one Avatar Wan made around Vaatu (<strong>I'll explain some other time if you haven't watched it)</strong>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Genie randomly appeared and brought Bugs, Panchito, Jose, Slappy and Skippy along leaving poor Daffy to Entertain the bored toon citizens on his own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bugs whipped out a piano and began to play 'Those endearing young charms' but near the end played the wrong note.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were outside, distracting the other villains who were outside.</em>
</p><p>"<em>No! That's all wrong! Do it again!" Yosemite Sam cried as he also happened to be there too.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bugs played the tune again and played different wrong keys at the end.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Like this!" Yosemite Sam said as bugs and the other toons moved out of the way as the villains stood behind Yosemite Sam as he played the tune correctly and it blow up in his face.</em></p><p>"<em>My turn" Slappy said.</em></p><p>"<em>Hey, genie. We're gonna need a xylophone" Skippy requested.</em></p><p>"<em>Sure thing, little buddy" Genie said as he made a xylophone appear in a flash.</em></p><p>
  <em>Then She played the exact same tune.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>BOOM! BOOM! Went the explosions at the end of the tune which blew up in the villains' faces.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Now for something extra" Slappy said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Then she turned around.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Would you like some popcorn, sir?" Slappy asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Don't mind if I do" The Horned King said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Slappy threw a cream pie at him and Skippy dropped an anvil on all of the other villians.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Now that's comedy!" Slappy exclaimed.</em></p><p>
  <em>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</em>
</p><p>"I thought a special guest might help secure our victory" Genie said as a blue mist came and went as a familiar figure wearing green appeared.</p><p>"OMG! It's <em>Toph</em>! She's really HERE!" I cried.</p><p>"I am not Toph. I AM MELON LORD! MWAH HAAAA!" Toph cried as Genie whipped up the melon lord from <em>Book 3 Of Avatar Last Airbender </em>with the boulders and fire nearby.</p><p>"hey, melon Lord! Can you help us get rid of this jerk?" Sky asked.</p><p>"Sure" Toph replied as she fired a flaming rock at Sammy.</p><p>"Go Friendship bending!" We declared as we high-fived and kicked Sammy at the same time.</p><p>Sammy fell(Well he was caught in an element sphere) and was finally defeated.</p><p>Kenny and Sky untied Roger but then friendly Pete from 'Mickey mouse Clubhouse' appeared.</p><p>"If you don't release Sammy now, I'll kill mickey and Oswald!" Friendly Pete threatened.</p><p>"Ok, ok. Guys, let him go" I said.</p><p>So we released Sammy from his sphere and he sped off while revealing himself to be a secret bender as he bent metal, fire and Water at us as he fled.</p><p>"After him!" I shouted as we ran outside and watched him use firebending to fly away.</p><p>"Grace, we'll stay and convince the Villians to help us defeat him. You guys go and Finish him off2 Emily said with a wink.</p><p>I winked back.</p><p>So we sped off, the Mickey mouse Clubhouse characters prevented the others from coming so it was just Sky, Hollie and Kenny left by my side and followed Sammy to The Keyblade graveyard for the final showdown.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Bryn and the others returned as we'd left so Amy filled them in on what had happened so far which convinced Bryn to head of and lend a helping hand.</p><p>The rest of the gang Were fight the Mickey mouse clubhouse characters.</p><p>"<em>Listen up, Villains! This Sammy guy wants to erase everyone even you, his own allies for his own evil schemes. If we band together, we might be able to stop him for good and save everyone</em>" Emily declared.</p><p>"Team up with the good guys?! What a joke!" one of the villains cried.</p><p>Then they all began to mutter under their breath.</p><p>"Listen up, Evil lovers! My new friends wants to help save everyone, even you guys; so if you don't co-operate with us now there might not be any of you left by tomorrow! Now who's with me?" Toph yelled.</p><p>"Yeah!" The villains cried, reluctantly.</p><p>"Now let's fight those annoying Disney Junior characters!" Lillian added.</p><p>"YEAH!" Everyone cried as the Villains helped the others fight the horrid Disney Junior characters.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in The Keyblade Graveyard...</em>
</p><p>"Let's Dance!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"Gladly" Sammy replied as we clashed while duelling.</p><p>Kenny, Sky, Bryn, Altessa and my eyes glowed intensely as we fought Sammy with all our might as he countered with a bunch of metal bars.</p><p>"We brought Walt Disney along, now stop the Dip hoses!" Bryn demanded.</p><p>"Make me!" Sammy cried as he kept deflecting our attacks.</p><p>Then Sammy managed to tackle me onto the ground.</p><p>"We need another hero with stock so let's call <em>Static Shock</em>!" we chanted as a young black American boy wearing yellow and black waistcoat, yellow goggles, a white top with a black lightening blot going through a circle symbol and black gloves appeared while riding a dustbin top at top speed.</p><p>"Static at your service! I'll put a shock to your system!" He said to Sammy.</p><p>"Come and try it!" Sammy dared.</p><p>"With pleasure" Static said as he levitated some of the keyblades at Sammy to force him off me.</p><p>"Thanks, Static!" I said, happily.</p><p>"You're welcome" He replied as he flew towards Sammy and fired electricity at him as Sammy began to run away like a coward.</p><p>"Static! Lure him over here! I've got a surprise for him" I called over to him.</p><p>"I hope you know what you're doing..." Static said as he forced Sammy to turn around with his electricity blasts.</p><p>I whistled and within seconds The Warners along with Babs and Buster bunny appeared.</p><p>Sammy began to get closer and closer and CLOSER...</p><p>"Now, guys!" I cried as the music started.</p><p>They sang their ice cream song while Babs and Buster sang their theme song.</p><p>"And now for my favourite part" I grinned while breaking the 4th wall, literally as the music started up again.</p><p>"Not again!" Sammy whimpered.</p><p>Yakko sang 'very model of a cartoon individual' as he did the actions he sang about to Sammy and brought out a man dressed as a caveman who began to chase Sammy around.</p><p>We joined in at the end.</p><p>We whacked Sammy on the head and he fell as he was officially defeated for good.</p><p>-5 minutes later in Toontown-</p><p>"You're done now, Sammy. What do you to say for yourself?" I asked, mockingly.</p><p>"I'll get you!" Sammy cried as the 'You' part of his sentence was muffled by a clock around his mouth which was placed by Gideon.</p><p>"Thanks for saving our butts, heroes" Giffany said through clenched teeth.</p><p>"Your welcome, if you don't try anything bad; we might let you out early" I suggested as the toon police led them to their cars.</p><p>"Really?" The Villains asked.</p><p>"Dream on, we saved you because you're loved by fans as much as the heroes are; now reform a bit and we'll see" I replied. As the Villains were taken away, Sky, Kenny, Bryn and Amy stood next to me as we watched the police cars drive off.</p><p>"Do you think that's the last we've seen of them?" Amy asked.</p><p>"Nah...They might try something again but we'll be here to stop them. Now there, who wants to party Disney-Animaniacs style?" I asked.</p><p>"ME!" Everyone cried as genie transported us to the Water Tower in Burbank.</p><p>"Genie, hit it!" I cried as he did the music once again.</p><p>Everyone sang along to 'shake, Señora' as we danced together which was the Disney Segment music.</p><p>Then the Warner music began as they sang 'big wrap party tonight'.</p><p>While everyone continued to dance, I went outside and looked up at the stars from the water tower balcony.</p><p>"Bonjour, sweet Angel" a kind voice said.</p><p>I turned around and saw three boys; One was French, another was German and the last one was mysterious.</p><p>The German boy was Hans who's kinder and 10 times better than Disney's Hans, The handsome French lad was Jean and the mysterious boy was Ethan.</p><p>Ethan was a tall boy with black hair and brown eyes wearing a long black coat and matching jeans with a sword as his primary weapon, Hans had blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a white shirt and matching jeans with a rifle as his weapon and Jean had brown hair and golden eyes wearing a brown leather jacket and matching jeans with red and white roses as his weapons(Like <em>Tuxedo mask </em>from Sailor<em> moon-a brilliant 90's Animé show).</em></p><p>"Something on your mind, Sherri?" Jean asked.</p><p>"I was wondering when we'll get another awesome adventure and whether I'll get to have a true boyfriend while I'm still a teen for the pleasant experience of love" I sighed.</p><p>"Would you like to dance?" Jean asked.</p><p>"I can't really though" I replied, timidly.</p><p>"I could teach you to waltz?" Jean offered.</p><p>"Ok" I replied as I took his hand and he I copied his footwork as we twirled around the balcony to the slow dance music in the background.</p><p>When the dance and music ended, we bowed to each to finish.</p><p>"That was...Magical" I breathed.</p><p>"I think you're a very intelligent and beautiful girl, Young Grace" Jean said.</p><p>"Thanks but how do you know my name?" I asked.</p><p>"You and your Knights' existence have spread through the news all over the universe so all toons everywhere know you" Hans replied.</p><p>"Can we join your group please?" Ethan asked.</p><p>"Sure" I replied as we went back inside and turned in for the night some time after the party had finished.</p><p><em>I think my own little mission is to encourage everyone to bond more over a little field trip in the toon world</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>A shadow figure moved below the water tower.</p><p>"Boss, They're asleep" the figure reported.</p><p>"Good, so now I can Invade their dreams" The 'boss' said.</p><p>
  <em>-During everyone's dream-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, where am I? I'm pretty sure I was in Mell Gibsonland a minute ago!" Dot stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now we know what she dreams about" Yakko whispered to the screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're one to talk! I bet you <strong>Both</strong> dream about Hello Nurse or Michelle Pfeiffer " Dot exclaimed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just then, Michelle Pfeiffer as Catwoman walked pasted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"HellOOOO, Nurse!" Wakko and Yakko exclaimed as they tried to run after her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, no you don't! Not in Dreamland!" Dot cried as she held onto their tails.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello, Disney Knights. I've been expecting you..." a voice said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We all gasped.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you've enjoyed this incredibly long chapter and that it's worth sacrificing all of my free time to do this so yeah! There will be pairings, fights and a whole scooping handful of adventure + more Patch! A little bit of musicals again and a whole ton of fun!</p><p>I know some of you will allow me to choose the pairings for your OCs but in order to do that I need to know what kind of guy (or in this case the personality) your OC like in a boy so I can have some idea of who to choose for them.</p><p>If you want to help me with some of the action scene that would be great too as I'm not also good with fighting scenes?</p><p>Be prepared be blown away by the next exciting arc collaboration with Mixed-Shades!;)</p><p>Who is this mysterious new Villain they have to face? Will they be strong enough in their dreams?</p><p>Stay tuned to find out...</p><p>Read and review or the mysterious villain will get you! Or The Warners wioll come over for tea!</p><p>Disney Knight Grace out!;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5- Action, love and Adventure! (Also known as Who took Roger Rabbit?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an extra special chapter it's a collaboration between Mixed-Shades, EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's and me! Enjoy!(we're the Toonerfic threesome! See what I did there)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>We saw a shadow guy in front of us.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Something unexpected is about to happen so be forewarned" The mysterious boss guy said as we all suddenly woke up.</em></p>
<p>"Well...That was the weirdest dream ever" Wakko stated.</p>
<p>"Guys, this is Jean, Ethan and Hans. They're our newest members of the group" I announced.</p>
<p>"Hi there, Everyone" Hans said as he looked straight at Rend and she blushed.</p>
<p>"Well, I thought we could use a small break from our adventures for bit and arranged for us to go on a field trip around the Tooniverse" I stated.</p>
<p>"Alright! Let's go!" Sky said as a tour cart arrived at the water tower and we all hopped inside as Yakko drove it away.</p>
<p>The 'Warner lot' song began to play.</p>
<p>We got chased by all the people mentioned in the song, we arrived at the Looneyversity.</p>
<p>As we went inside, I noticed it was quiet. Too quiet.</p>
<p>There were Montana Max banners, TV announcements, classes etc everywhere!</p>
<p>Then we spotted Buster, Babs, Plucky and Shirley loon.</p>
<p>"What happen, guys?" Hollie asked.</p>
<p>"Well, we were in class getting taught toon physics by Bugs" Buster Began.</p>
<p>"I was getting taught crafty tactics by Daffy" Plucky added.</p>
<p>"When they vanished! One minute there, gone the next so quick no one saw them leave" Babs finished.</p>
<p>"They've been...Kidnapped!" I cried.</p>
<p>"Er..Guys, where's the Warners?" Kenny asked as we turned around and saw they were no longer standing behind us.</p>
<p>"This is very bad indeed" Bryn stated.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Somewhere in Toontown, Roger's daughter who was a half-human half-rabbit toon girl was in her theatre room watching old Looney Tunes cartoons when a white rabbit appeared.</p>
<p>She had long red hair and a Slender body along with fair skin, like her mother, white ears and blue eyes like her dad and wore yellow opera gloves, a combination of Roger's red overalls, blue yellow polka dot bow tie and Jesscia's a red sequined strapless dress with a low back, sweetheart neckline and high thigh slit as a dress made perfectly for her and red pumps like her mother's.</p>
<p>Her gloves are able to change from the yellow ones her dad wears to the elegant purple opera gloves her mum wears with a secret rope gag trick whenever she wants.</p>
<p>The only difference between her and her parents is that she wants to make real life friends like her parents did but they seem to restrict her to only having toon friends for fear that Jude Doom or Sammy might return disguised as a human again.</p>
<p>Her name was Rachel Rabbit.</p>
<p>"Listen well, child. I am your guardian toon angel and I have bad news: Your father along with Bugs Bunny, daffy Duck and The Warners have been kidnapped" The toon angel said.</p>
<p>The white rabbit Toon Angel had white wings, blue eyes, white fur (like a real bunny) and wore a blue dress.</p>
<p>"But what can I do?" The young toon asked.</p>
<p>"There's always Eddie Valiant" The toon angel suggested.</p>
<p>Her eyes lit up.</p>
<p>"Thanks toon angel" she said as she called Benny the cab and drove off to California.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Back in Acme Acres...</em>
</p>
<p>"We need gags and a whole lot of weapons" Babs stated.</p>
<p>"What about in here?" Buster suggested as he open the door to the animation classroom which was showing the Bugs Bunny show.</p>
<p>Bugs and Daffy sang the theme song to 'The Bugs bunny show' on the screen.</p>
<p>"We need the gags room not the animation one!" Babs exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Is this it?" Jean asked as he opened one of the doors which revealed a range of anvils, bombs, mallets, water sprays, hand buzzers, Big weights, squirting flowers, guns, grand pianos etc which shimmered in the light.</p>
<p>We all took what we need and smiled.</p>
<p>"So how are we going to find out where Roger, Bugs, Daffy and the Warners are?" Buster asked.</p>
<p>"We're going to split up into groups of four: Sky and Kenny with Mira and Hans, Rend and Ethan with Bryn and Mark, Buster and Babs with Toph along with Emily and Matt, Bill and Chloe with Dipper + Amy and Wendy and as for Mabel, she'll be with the pairing less:Jasmine, Lexya</p>
<p>Molly, Lillian and Lori even though she's been paired up with Mermando but he's being forced to marry a queen sea creature to prevent a war. But who know, maybe you'll run into him on the full-scale search?</p>
<p>We're going to search everywhere in order to find him. Does anyone object?" I asked.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"Good. Now lets' go!" I cried as we all rushed through different portals in opposite directions.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>EpicSkyshine who's now</strong>
    <strong> EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's helped me with this kidnap scene!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>-<em>Earlier the previous day...-</em></p>
<p>- Noone's POV -</p>
<p>As darkness fell over the land, everyone- toons and knights alike- slept peacefully.</p>
<p>Except for Roger.</p>
<p>He couldn't sleep; he didn't know why, he just had a bad feeling that he was being watched, and if he slept... <em>No! </em>Roger thought to himself. <em>That won't happen again!</em></p>
<p>Roger tried to get comfortable, but he still couldn't! He groaned in frustration, rubbing his now bloodshot eyes.</p>
<p>"I really need to get some sleep..." He muttered, stating the obvious.</p>
<p>"Hey! Author, let me sleep, will ya?" Roger yelled, breaking the fourth wall.</p>
<p>For once, the author decided to speak, in the form of an authors note...</p>
<p>
  <strong>Well, be glad you aren't actually sleeping!</strong>
</p>
<p>Roger stuck his tongue out, sighing as he glanced at everyone's sleeping figures.</p>
<p>"I need some fresh air" He muttered, getting out of bed and lazily walking down the stairs.</p>
<p>He soon reached the door, where he slowly pushed it open. Roger flinched as the cold air reached him when he got outside.</p>
<p>Immediately, Roger regretted going outside, because he could see lots of creepy shadows...</p>
<p>"They're just shadows, j-just shadows!" Roger breathed, as he trembled and even started to sweat.</p>
<p>
  <strong>WRONG!</strong>
</p>
<p>"Huh?" Roger turned to find that he wasn't near the Bunny Bed &amp; Breakfast anymore, but in a dark forest, where the trees covered the only source of light; the moon- WAIT! did I mention it was a full moon?</p>
<p>Suddenly, a howl echoed from the distance, making Roger shiver.</p>
<p>"You just had to say that, didn't you?!" He muttered, leaning against a spruce tree. He was about to keep on walking, when bats came out of a hole in the tree trunk!</p>
<p>Roger screamed like a girl, and ran, not aware of a mysterious shadow following him.</p>
<p>"Hello, Mr rabbit" The man said bluntly, coming in front of Roger.</p>
<p>"Hi?" Roger replied uncertainly.</p>
<p>Before he could think about the peculiar man, Roger was thrown in a sack, and the man laughed evilly.</p>
<p><em>Not again! </em>He thought, preparing to scream.</p>
<p>"DISNEY KNIGHTS, SAVE ME!"</p>
<p>Roger's voice was loud, even if it was muffled by the sack, but unfortunately, the Disney knights and toons were already occupied.</p>
<p>Roger was doomed.</p>
<p>-End flashback-</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Somewhere in another universe, Roger, Bugs Bunny, Daffy, Dot,Wakko and Yakko all woke up at once.</p>
<p>Then they realised they were in a giant cadge and not in Burbank, Acme Acres or Toontown any more!</p>
<p>"Where are we, Yakko?" Dot asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know, Dot. I really don't know" Yakko replied, sadly.</p>
<p>There was a rustling sound and everyone kept still as they listened.</p>
<p>In came Dipper and Mabel but their eyes and face looked similar to Julius when he's in Mickey's body in <em>Runaway Brain.</em></p>
<p>They stared into the cadge with hungry looks on their faces and grinned.</p>
<p>"Dipper, Mabel? What did they do to you, poor samplings?" Dot asked.</p>
<p>They just growled at them in a dog-like fashion.</p>
<p>"I don't think they're the twins we know. What if we're in a different universe?!" Wakko exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Just calm down, Doc. We'll be ok. We're gonna be ok, right daffy?" Bugs asked.</p>
<p>"Think of a happy place, Think of a happy place" Daffy mumbled.</p>
<p>Dark Mabel showed Daffy a bunch of blue diamonds.</p>
<p>His eyes lit up like light bulbs.</p>
<p>"Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" daffy cried but Dark Mabel held it away from Daffy and watched he stretch towards it until he ran out of energy.</p>
<p>Then Dot brought out the big guns.</p>
<p>"Hey, Dipper. Can you let us out this cagey wagey? We just want to give your boss a great big kiss!" Dot said in an adorable, cute voice as she licked a lollipop that she'd brought out of her Toonscape.</p>
<p>"You're so cute!" Dark Dipper said as he fell for Dot's speciality.</p>
<p>Dark Mabel tried to counter it with quotes.</p>
<p>"Do you think you should try to add more educational values to your show so it benefits the children watching?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes. That and this" Wakko said as he pressed a button and a 10 ton weight fell on top of them.</p>
<p>"Mostly this" Yakko stated.</p>
<p>Just then, The Mysterious figure who had reported to the 'boss' before appeared.</p>
<p>"Are you trying to escape? Well you can't as you don't know how to get out of here or where you are you'll never be able to leave" The figure said as it came out of the shadows revealing to be a girl wearing a ninja outfit to blend into the night with brown hair which happened to resemble Alice's hair and brown eyes with the rest of her face covered up.</p>
<p>"Who us? No! We were just...Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh... Little help?" Yakko asked.</p>
<p>"We were going to...we were...um...going to...have lunch!" Wakko said at last.</p>
<p>"Okay then" The girl said.</p>
<p>They all heard footsteps and a man chuckling as the footsteps became louder the closer it went till they came face-to-face with their kidnapper!</p>
<p>(<strong>Mixed-Shades helped with the description!</strong>)</p>
<p>The man was enveloped in a black leather coat, and his tall and lean figure made him look like someone's shadow. He wore a black hat and his dark glasses hid his eyes from view. The sound of his leather boots hitting the ground echoed around the room, but his steps were gracious, as if he was almost levitating. He also wore leather gloves, surprisingly.</p>
<p>His voice was strong and deep and made the toons tremble slightly in place, as it sounded like some superior force's.</p>
<p>When he took off the coat, the sight was shocking. He was dressed in a black miniskirt, fishnet tights and a red corset, which clashed horribly with his previous manly appearance.</p>
<p>"Can you let us out, P-b-b-b-blease?" Roger asked.</p>
<p>"Now why would I do that?" The man said.</p>
<p>"Because you...look like a nice guy?" Wakko offered.</p>
<p>"He's wearing a skirt, no one can take him seriously" Dot stated as they all began to laugh.</p>
<p>"Just keep laughing; You're not getting out there any time soon" The man stated.</p>
<p>He turned to the girl.</p>
<p>"Good job, <em>Ally</em>. You can go back to your little social group now" the man said.</p>
<p>"With pleasure" Ally replied as she left while grinning.</p>
<p><em>Our goals might be different but our plans' are more or less the same. Whoever tried to rescue them will get the shock of their life</em> she thought.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Yen Sid watched us through his magic mirror as we all searched aimlessly through the toon universe.</p>
<p>"Mickey, Oswald. I received an S.O.S. Signal but it's not from our current Universe. Go and see Brain and see if he can find a way to make a portal to this other Universe so you can help save Roger and the other" Yen Sid said.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir!" they replied as they sped off.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Rachel Rabbit arrived in California and found Eddie with his girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Mr Eddie, Sir. My dad is missing! I was told you could help me find him" Rachel pleaded.</p>
<p>"You look a bit like Roger Rabbit.." Eddie began.</p>
<p>"I'm his daughter" Rachel stated.</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry Dolores. I've got work to do" Eddie said as he and Rachel went back inside Benny and drove off, not knowing that someone was watching them.</p>
<p>"The girl found him, should I move it?" a voice asked.</p>
<p>"No, we need to suck all of the adult jokes out of the 90's cartoons to put the plan in motion. Just keep an eye on them while you collect every 90's cartoon ever made, ok?" the Boss ordered.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir. I will enjoy every bit of this" the girl said as another familiar girl who looked like Slimy L stood next to her in the shadows.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I hope you enjoyed this very special chapter! In case you didn't know, we're going to collaborate a mini series as well which I already posted called 'Fabtanbulous three' with Patch staring in it more as a main characters with a few cameos as well! So don't forget to check that out along with the forum as the more people check out the Magical Disney Forum, the more alive this fandom will increase!</p>
<p>I promise there will be hints of love next time, but I have to balance writing with Homework now and it's going to get a lot harder as there's 14 weeks left of this term before the real exams etc.</p>
<p>Anyway, How do you think the Disney Knights, Rachel and Eddie are going to cross paths?</p>
<p>Will the Boss reveal his true name and success in his horrific plan?</p>
<p>Stay tuned to find out...</p>
<p>so read and review or the Boss and his hidden henchmen (or girls) will get you!</p>
<p>Disney Knight Grace, out!;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6- 100% love and tons of action!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This next OC to appear belongs to EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Sky and Kenny searched through the Lion King as Mira and Hans had decided to look through the princess worlds like beauty and the Beast instead, They began to connect in ways they never had before.</p>
<p>"Do you think we'll find him?" Sky asked.</p>
<p>"Of course, we found him last time so we can do it again" Kenny said, confidently.</p>
<p>Mulzy and a new addition to the growing Knights, Fang, a boy who had dark brown hair and gold eyes wearing an Oswald t-shirt with matching jeans, black Trainers and dark blue glasses, watched Sky and Kenny as they'd randomly left their group while they were fully focused on finding Roger and the others and followed them here(Mulzy, when he'd returned from his independent mission, found Fang as he and his pairing-less group went to the Pixar worlds).</p>
<p>They all began to sing in character 'Can you feel the love tonight' with Mulzy as Timon, Fang as Pumbaa, Kenny as Simba and Sky as Nala.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Jean and I were searching through the 'Tangled' world but we weren't getting much luck out of it.</p>
<p>We'd created lost posters for Roger, Daffy, Bugs and all three of the Warners.</p>
<p>"Did you know there was meant to be a fourth Warner?" the Hooked thug asked.</p>
<p>"No..." Jean said.</p>
<p>"Want to hear a song about?" One of the other thugs asked.</p>
<p>"well, we have to keep look for...-Thugs point weapons at Poor Jean- Lost famous Characters..." Jean said, anxiously.</p>
<p>"But we can stay for one song" I added as the music started how 'I've got a dream' started with a similar catchy tune began.</p>
<p>"All time ago, there were 4 Warner sibs called Yakky, Wakky, Smakky and Dot!" The Hooked thug sang.</p>
<p>"They were oh so happy but then one fateful day the creators changed their minds and took poor Smakky away!" Big nosed thug sang.</p>
<p>"Then Yakko, Wakko and dot were Born!" The Thug chorus added.</p>
<p>"Since then it's history, the ending is a mystery as a mean guy made them cancel it before this girl-while pointing at me- was born!" The Thug chorus ended.</p>
<p>"That was wonderful!" I said.</p>
<p>"How on earth did they know that?!" Jean asked in wonder.</p>
<p>"It's surprising what you can do with a little bit of <strong>Imagination</strong>. I'm talking to you readers" I said.</p>
<p>"Grace, who are you talking to?" Jean asked.</p>
<p>"Er.. no one" I said, hastily.</p>
<p>"Let's go then" Jean said.</p>
<p>"Bye everyone" I said as they all waved back as we kept walking towards the Corona Palace.</p>
<p>"We're going to find them again, right?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Of course, Cherri. We can save them again as I heard you saved Roger Rabbit, oui?" Jean asked.</p>
<p>"Oui, but who knows where they are. They could be in another universe for all we know..." I said, not realising it was true.</p>
<p>Pink Mist covered the whole of the toon universe as we went on a boat like Rapunzel and Flynn did and watched the floating lanterns.</p>
<p>"Do you know why we're here?" I asked.</p>
<p>"No, I feel compelled to follow the Movie plot for some reason" Jean Replied.</p>
<p>"Me too" I said.</p>
<p>We looked at each other and it clicked.</p>
<p>We began to sing to each other indirectly as if it was 'off-screen' as the mood was set to 'See the light.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Wendy, Dipper and Amy had gone to the Classic Disney Shorts world while Mira and Hans + Bill and Chloe along with Rend and Ethan were somehow searching in the avatar world, Mabel, Lexya, Molly, Lillian and Lori had ended up in the undersea world within Gravity Falls just as Mermando was about to marry the queen of Manatees, Emily, Matt and Toph along with Buster and Babs were in the Looney Tunes shorts world and Jasmine who's been paired up with Panchito went to the Three caballeros world.</p>
<p>Everyone kept searching aimlessly as we all fell in love with our partner except for those not in a proper pair.</p>
<p>"What was it we have to do again?" Bill asked.</p>
<p>"I don't know" Chloe said as the mist grew bigger.</p>
<p>"Maybe it was something important" Everyone replied to each other at the same time.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile in ACME LABs...</em>
</p>
<p>Mickey and Oswald had convinced The Brain and Pinky to help them build a portal to reach the other universe by mentioning how the Warners is the glue that keeps their show the Animaniacs together.</p>
<p>-After 5 Minutes...-</p>
<p>"Well, Mickey and Oswald, you got what you asked. A three-dimensional portal linked to another universe through space and time itself" the Brain said.</p>
<p>"Thanks a million, Brain!" Mickey said, cheerfully.</p>
<p>"Well, don't just thank me. Thank Pinky too; he helped me build it" Brain said.</p>
<p>"Gee, thanks Brain!" Pinky said as he hugged him.</p>
<p>"Good luck on your mission!" Pinky and Brain said as they waved and watched Mickey and Oswald go through the portal.</p>
<p>"We better let those er...Disney Knights know they've been tricked" Pinky said.</p>
<p>"Pinky, that's the smartest thing you've ever said!" Brain remarked.</p>
<p>"It is?" Pinky asked.</p>
<p>"Let's go celebrate while we contact a special friend to give them the message" The Brain said as they hurried off through the Lab.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile back in the other universe...</em>
</p>
<p>The Boss guy was trying to come up with a classy name as his henchgirls returned from their separate mission.</p>
<p>"Sir, we got our group of ninjas to cover the entire Tooniverse with Love aroma spray so they're all in a love trance and forget their mission" 'Ally' said.</p>
<p>"Good. The Knights are out of the way and the comedic characters have no savior to save them. So what could possibly go wrong?" the 'Boss' guy asked.</p>
<p>"Mr Miniskirt shadows, sir. The Captives have escaped!" the girl who looked like Slimy l reported.</p>
<p>"Don't just stand there...FIND THEM!" The Boss bellowed.</p>
<p>"And don't call me that!" He added.</p>
<p>"I'm still deciding on the name.." He said to himself quietly.</p>
<p>Unknown to the bad guys, Mickey and Oswald had landed in front of Bugs,Daffy, Roger and The Warners' Cadge from the portal.</p>
<p>Roger and his comrades ran as fast as they could but 'Ally' and her ninja girls + Slimy L(<strong>Yes, It was her the whole time!</strong>) surrounded them in the hallway.</p>
<p>"Guys, stay behind us. We'll protect you" Mickey said.</p>
<p>"Energy blast!" Oswald cried as he pressed his remote's red button and a blue shield shocked half the ninja girls.</p>
<p>Mickey used paint on some of the girls which made them go on their side and helped them fight off the rest of the bad guys but there was still too many.</p>
<p>"We'll help you!" Yakko declared as Wakko pressed a button.</p>
<p>Just then, one of the boss' worker men spotted the escapees.</p>
<p>"Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons! Cartoons!" The Man cried while running around in a circle.</p>
<p>"Can someone stop this guy from saying 'Cartoon'?" Yakko asked.</p>
<p>Then someone drew an anvil and it dropped on top of the guy.</p>
<p>"Thank you" Yakko said.</p>
<p>"What's in the bag?" 'Ally' asked.</p>
<p>"Just this" Wakko said as he brought out Justin Bieber and Sokka from <em>'Avatar last airbender</em>'.</p>
<p>"Aaah! It's a guy with a boomerang and a pop star!" The girls cried.</p>
<p>"Take one more step and I'll get him to sing" Sokka threaten them.</p>
<p>The girls gasped.</p>
<p>Just then, 'Ally' got a call.</p>
<p>"Yeah...uh, huh...Ok, bye" 'Ally' said.</p>
<p>Then she turned to Slimy L.</p>
<p>"Boss wants me to continue watching the kid. You have to lead the girls while i'm on this mission ok?" 'Ally' asked.</p>
<p>"Ok" Slimy L said as 'Ally' rushed through the aisle of girls forming a path for her as she left for her mission.</p>
<p>"We've got them distracted. What's our next move?" Sokka whispered to Roger and the others.</p>
<p>"We wait for reinforcements. There's still too many!" Oswald whispered back.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Genie appeared in the atmosphere on the toon universe and watched as Bolin and Hello Nurse appeared at Brain's request to give us the important news.</p>
<p>Then they realized we were in different locations so Genie brought us all to the water Lot, inside the studio.</p>
<p>"Guys! Snap out of it, we need to tell you something important..." Hello Nurse said to all of the boys.</p>
<p>"HellOOOO Nurse!" the Boys chimed.</p>
<p>Then they took their heads awake and blinked.</p>
<p>"What just happened?" Jean asked.</p>
<p>"You were under a trance and the girls are still under it" Hello Nurse explained.</p>
<p>"Wow! Let me at her!" Mulzy cried.</p>
<p>"Down boy! We're going to pair you up with someone soon but Yakko will be mad if you chase after her" Bolin said.</p>
<p>Mulzy's head dropped down in despair as he left.</p>
<p>"Girls! Come on, wake up! For me? It's not working.." Bolin said, anxiously.</p>
<p>Genie whistled and then out of the blue mist came...</p>
<p>"Mel Gibson and Robert Downy Jr!" All of us girls cried as we rushed over to them like flocking birds.</p>
<p>Then we shook our heads and became truly awake.</p>
<p>"What the heck?!" Sky cried.</p>
<p>"Just so you're aware, you were all under a love trance from pink mist possibly planted by the enemy we haven't identified yet" Bolin said.</p>
<p>"Anyway, let's get to the point: You've all been tricked! Roger and the other characters aren't here at all; they're in a another universe and it's possible that Pinky and The Brain know how to get there" Hello Nurse explained.</p>
<p>-<em>20 minutes later...</em>-</p>
<p>"Good luck rescuing Mickey and Oswald too!" Pinky said as he and the Brain waved as we went through the same portal.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Rachel and Eddie contacted Baby Herman to see if he had any ideas.</p>
<p>"Sorry, haven't seen him since the early 90's, you know? Try Benny, maybe he has a rabbit tracker?" Baby Herman suggested.</p>
<p>"I don't but Jessica does" Benny said after they asked him.</p>
<p>Then they went to the Ink and Paint club.</p>
<p>"Mother, do you have your rabbit tracker on you?" Rachel asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, why? Your father hasn't gone missing again, has he?" Jessica asked.</p>
<p>"Um...No! No! I need it for...er...a project. Does it have a unlimited universal portal connected to it too?" Rachel asked.</p>
<p>"Why, yes. Good luck on your project!" Jessica called as they both left.</p>
<p>"Benny, hold on we're going for a ride!" Rachel said as she used the tracker to open the portal.</p>
<p>"Here we gooooo!" Rachel exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Whoaa!" Benny and Eddy cried as they went through the portal.</p>
<p>'Ally' followed them back to their HQ and smiled.</p>
<p><em>This is g</em>oing <em>to be good...</em> she thought as she opened a pathway and vanished.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Back in The Boss' main room...</p>
<p>"What about the mincer? The sparrow light? Wave of darkness? Captain Snarkelpuss! That one sounds so cool!" The Boss said.</p>
<p>"It's lame" Honey said as she walked in.</p>
<p>"No, it's not" The Boss said.</p>
<p>"Is too"</p>
<p>"Is not"</p>
<p>"Is too"</p>
<p>"Is not"</p>
<p>"Is not" Honey said.</p>
<p>"is too!" The boss said.</p>
<p>"do'gh!" The Boss cried like Homer.</p>
<p>"I got ya while using Bugs' tactics!" Honey laughed.</p>
<p>"How is the plan coming along?" The boss asked.</p>
<p>"Good, Innuendos is at 50%" Honey said.</p>
<p>"Excellent, help Slimy l deal with the intruders and captives. We must not let them escape" the Boss said.</p>
<p>"Sir, The 'Knights' are no longer under our influence. Someone helped them break the spell!" One of the workmen wearing a black and red striped sinister football uniform.</p>
<p>"Sir" 'Ally' said as she appeared moments later.</p>
<p>"The girl, car and the man is coming" 'Ally' added.</p>
<p>"Prepare for a facility lock down and be ready for action. This is about to be come a <strong>WAR</strong>!" The Boss said as he grinned.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>'<b>Be prepared for the biggest battle ever to save cartoon humour! It's a war you'll never forget...</b>' Gideon said.</p>
<p>XXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cut Scene:</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Start the training on the men now, Pa" a familiar voice said.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"but son, doesn't the Boss want you to wait for the signal?" His father asked.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Once the plan is in action, no one will rebel from little ol' me"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Gideon?" a voice from his now fixed amulet said.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Yes?" he replied.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"It's time, The Knights are coming"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Oh, goody. Now I can take revenge on the Knights and the whole Pines family along with their 'little' allies too!" He said.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Then He turned to his mother.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Ma...You're free to go" he said as his mother raced out of the prison and out of town in fear.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Yes, I really was a demon baby wasn't I...Robbie?" He asked as he stared straight at the goth boy.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Robbie nodded.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"This will be fun!" Gideon said as he grinned evilly as Bill Cipher flashed in and out of sight through the lightening briefly.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>-End Cut Scene-</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! I tried to make the love scenes as romantic as possible!</p>
<p>It will get harder and harder to update more as I've got a lot of after school things I HAVE to go to and it cuts my afternoon a bit short too...</p>
<p>Anyway, I need a few more boy OCs and then there will be no more(There's only so much I can handle) with a few exceptions of course.</p>
<p>Well, I need help giving the boss a funny name with shadow or darkness in it to make him Official, so if you have any suggestions add it in the reviews or PMs ok?</p>
<p>I've got a little question for you: 'If you could meet another character and any famous person dead or alive, who would it be?'</p>
<p>Mine would be Walt Disney, Mel Blanc, Bugs Bunny, The Warners along with Babs and Buster bunny(It can be more than two!)</p>
<p>Will the Disney Knights be able to help Rachel save her dad along with Mickey, Oswald, Bugs, Daffy AND The Warners? Will they also be able to save all cartoons from losing its humour flavour without the innuendos? Stay tuned to find out...</p>
<p>Read and review or The Boss and his ninja pals will get you!(Or The Warners will give you a big kiss!)</p>
<p>Disney Knight Grace, Out!;)</p>
<p>PS: I love Collaboration!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7- a random Mary Popins moment and Tons of daily action!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea to make someone from the Warners' past a villain was Mixed-Shades' idea. You'll see who I mean as you read along! Also the next OC which is the opposite of all of the OC recruits(on the bad side) belongs to LilithArtist! Enjoy!<br/>Side note from 2020: Smakky isn't mine, I just gave him more personality, a backstory and motive based on what happened in real life when element of Smakky was merged into Wakko and Yakko respectively. </p><p>Also I created Rachel and Frani.<br/>EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer suggested the idea of how Frani would be created though along with the idea of Smakky having dark powers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We arrived in the alternative universe at the same time as Rachel Rabbit, Eddie and Benny the car.</p><p>"Hi there" I said.</p><p>"Hey, are you the ones who are going to help me save my dad?" Rachel asked.</p><p>"Yep, I'm Altessa and this is Grace" Altessa said.</p><p>"I'm Rachel Rabbit and this is..." Rachel began.</p><p>"Eddie!" Roger cried.</p><p>"Dad!" Rachel exclaimed.</p><p>One of the ninjas cleared their throat politely.</p><p>"Fight now, introductions later!" Emily cried.</p><p>"Sokka, do your thing" I said with a smile.</p><p>Sokka threw his boomerang and it knocked out 25% of the girls.</p><p>Altessa and the others began to charge up their powerful attack but I secretly winked at them as I had a plan.</p><p>"Take one move and the pop star sings!" I threatened them.</p><p>The girls quivered in fear.</p><p>Slimy L and Honey stood firm, not backing down.</p><p>"You asked for it, DJ!" I called.</p><p>Genie appeared in a flash.</p><p>"At your service, me lady" Genie declared.</p><p>Then I whispered something inaudible to everyone else in his ear.</p><p>He winked at me.</p><p>"Gocha. People, there is a celebrity parting through the crowd. Oh look! It's Mary Poppins!" Genie cried as he made her and her friend, Bert on the ninjas' right side facing away from us as a distraction.</p><p>"I'm Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" Mary said.</p><p>"What's that?" Honey asked as the music began to play.</p><p>Mary began to sing 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' as all of the ninja girls sang along.</p><p>I began to join in as the tune is so catchy and everyone else eventually join in too!</p><p>During the song, Dipper, Wendy, Mabel, Jasmine, Panchito, Amy and Lori got transported to Gravity Fall for a very important event.</p><p>Everyone sang along as we lead Roger and the others past the ninjas while they were distracted.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Gravity falls...</em>
</p><p>"<em>I have an announcement! Everyone settle down. I'll read the letter so you can all know what it says" Sherrib Blubs said through a megaphone.</em></p><p>"Dear good people of Gravity Falls,</p><p>I would like to apologize for going a little too far protecting our town from that scoundrel Stanford Pines. Rest assured, I WILL have my revenge!</p><p>I'll be out of here in no time, hungry for delicious vengeance on the Pines family!</p><p>Love, Lil Gideon" Blubs read.</p><p>All of the townsfolk began to mutter frequently in a panic way.</p><p>"Everyone please stay calm!" Dipper cried.</p><p>"Oi! I have an axe and I know how to use it!" Wendy shouted while made everyone look straight at her.</p><p>"Thank you, Wendy. Everyone please, We're going to protect you from Gideon at all costs after all he's still in prison" Dipper said to the crowd.</p><p>"But Dipper, We saw him in a cutscene a year ago..." Mabel whispered.</p><p>"Not now, Mabel" Dipper muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Anyway, you're all very safe here" Dipper continued.</p><p>XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>At the prison...</p><p>"You may think you're safe, Dipper but you're not" Gideon said.</p><p>"Pa, hit it" He said to his dad(this being a couple of days after the cutscene) as his dad pulled the lever switch and loads of white lights went on.</p><p>"They're beautiful" Gideon marvelled as he looked at his creations.</p><p>There were actually men inside the robot look-a-likes of many townsfolk along with Gideon himself which were human sized NOT giant sized this time.</p><p>"Raise my pretties! Take me to victory!" He said as he went inside his look-a-like robot (like the gigantic gideon-bot only smaller)with one of the trained fighting men on his team near the legs.</p><p>"Let's ride!" Gideon commanded as some of the robots flew toward the portal that lead to the other universe and the other half followed Gideon to Gravity Falls.</p><p>"Now I'll finally get my revenge!" Gideon declared to himself.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>Back in the AU, we had almost entered the portal when a huge metal wall fell downwards and a huge metal cadge trapped us inside.</p><p>The Boss made his remarkable entrance with his usual sinister footsteps, looking smartly dressed as he walked up to us.</p><p>"So you're the 'Disney Knights' I keep hearing about. That was some tactic you pulled there with a random musical stunt. Clever but not clever enough. You see, I'm going to extract all of the Innuendos from all of the cartoons and take over the toon universe!" The Boss announced to us.</p><p>"'Ally', get the extractor ready for the final extraction of this phase in my plan" The boss ordered.</p><p>"yes, sir. But please call me '<em>Alice</em>' from now on" She said as she put the extractor on full power as it began to suck the adult jokes out of Wakko, Yakko, Dot, Bugs, Daffy, Roger, Rachel and the rest of the toons everywhere.</p><p>"Yakko, try doing a scene from 'HMS Yakko'" I urged them quickly.</p><p>"Dot, we need to look for Fingerprints" Yakko said.</p><p>"I found Prince! " Dot cried while <em>carrying the pop star.</em></p><p>"<em>No, no, no, Fingerprints!" Yakko said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Dot fainted.</em>
</p><p>"That's NOT how the joke went" Wakko said, worriedly.</p><p>"Well, we'll keep trying" Yakko declared.</p><p>But then Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Babs, Buster, Daffy, Roger, Rachel and Bugs began to fade in and out as they became translucent (or Yakko said in one of their episode, "we're opaque -snaps fingers-, NOW we're clear").</p><p>The they began to the actions of the 'schnitzelbank song' on the boos who did Otto's lines</p><p>"<em>Are we having fun yet?</em> " Yakko asked.</p><p>"tick-tock, Piece of chalk, key and lock. Oh, du schöne, oh, du schöne, Oh, du schöne schnitzelbank! " everyone sang.</p><p>"<em>You see, it's a very easy song. Would you like to try?</em> " the Boss asked "<em>Oh, gee, professor, that'd be great! What should I sing about?</em> " Yakko asked.</p><p>"<em>Anything that you want. The secret is to just have fun, okay?</em> " The Boss said.</p><p><em>Big mistake! </em>I thought while grinning and watched the others try to find a way to destroy the machine but it was like it was made of steel or something.</p><p>"<em>Okay!</em> " Yakko replied.</p><p>The others kept trying to find different ways of attempting to smash the machin with an anvil, a 10000 ton weight, a piano etc but it still didn't work!</p><p>"<em>Here, I've got one!" Wakko exclaimed as they continued the song.</em></p><p>"<em>Okay, I think we're done now, ja?</em> " The boss asked.</p><p>"<em>Wait!" Wakko cried.</em></p><p>He held the Boss' Miniskirt in the air.</p><p>Yakko and Dot sang as The boss tried to put his mini skirt back on but it ripped.</p><p>The Boss was now wearing nothing but his <em>teenage mutant ninja turtles underwear </em>and blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>Altessa and the others manage to smash the control system of the machine which made it go berserk!</p><p>
  <em>The Boss finally has had it with the Warners and kicks them out of the room, literally.</em>
</p><p><em>"Hmm, some international friendship song.</em> " Yakko said.</p><p>"We've still got it!" Dot cheered.</p><p>"How is this happening? Why are you fighting my machine? What do the fans want?" The Boss cried in frustration.</p><p>Genie whistled and grinned at the audience as the ground began to shake as though there was an earthquake.</p><p>Before long, everyone heard roughly a thousand footsteps coming their way.</p><p>"They're coming!" Bugs cried.</p><p>"You're probably wondering where the big fight scene is. Well to answer your question, it's coming in about 5 minutes after the Warners' song!" I stated as everyone else all ran away with the Warners and I joined the fans with masks dressed in Animaniacs cosplay, wearing a combination of Yakko and Wakko together.</p><p>The music began to play as everyone else kept running.</p><p>The Warners proceeded to sing 'Running from our fans' as everyone else all kept running and the fans ran over the boss, Slimy l, Alice and Honey. We built a wooden water tower at lightening speed and climb up to safety.</p><p>"Friends, We know you love us and thank you but try to focus on more important things" Yakko said.</p><p>"Like what?" one of the fans asked. "Like..er...Alice and her two comrades, there they are!" Yakko said while pointing at Alice, Slimy L and the boss.</p><p>The Fans ran towards them and they screamed.</p><p>"To answer your question about the fans, miniskirt man..." Yakko began through a megaphone.</p><p>"Hit it, Genie!" Dot cried.</p><p>They proceeded to sing <em>'They want to laugh'</em>.</p><p>The Boss managed to trick the fans into following Alice, Slimy L and Honey and crept back into the room.</p><p>"You thought you could trick me THAT easily? Well you're WRONG! And you really don't know who I am!" The boss cried.</p><p>"Who are you then?" Wakko asked.</p><p>"I'm your long-lost brother, Smakky" The Boss replied as he took the top half of his outfit revealing a Wakko look-a-like with green eyes wearing a green top and the same red hat as Wakko only his was on backwards.</p><p>"I can't remember..." Dot trailed off.</p><p>"Do you remember THIS?" he asked as he showed a picture from the internet with Yakko(as Yakky back then) with a yellow face, blue eyes and a yellow dot on his belly and a blue bow tie, Wakko (Wakky) as his younger self wearing blue shorts and had a yellow face, Dot(with the same name also with a yellow face) with green eyes wearing a pink bow on her ears, a pink top and purple skirt and Smakky was the cross looking with the green version of Wakko's top in a red frame.</p><p>"Oh...I sort of remember bits of it" Wakko confessed.</p><p>"Well, I remember the whole thing!" Smakky said.</p><p>"That's Smakky!" The Pub thugs sang.</p><p>"According to this article, you were the ill-tempered one" I said.</p><p>"That's right! And I still am!" Smakky muttered.</p><p>"You still wearing a mini skirt though!" Yakko pointed out as Wakko and Dot muffled a laugh.</p><p>"Very funny, who writes your material?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"They do" Yakko said as Dot and Wakko typed on their typewriters loads of jokes and puns.</p><p>"So were you in Wasteland for a very long time without us realising?" Oswald asked.</p><p>"Yes, I was there for a very long time since 1993 actually. Now less talking, more action!" Smakky demanded as he began to show more of his ill-temper.</p><p>"If it's a fight you want then, let's do it!" I shouted as we all charged while Daffy and the other characters plus Rachel and Eddie began to smash the extractor with their mallets which slowly made some damage.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Amy, Lori and the rest of the townsfolk saw Gideon and his half of the men squad land in front of the Mystery Shack.</p><p>"You have no idea what your uncle is hiding from you, boy!" Gideon called out.</p><p>"You barely know Grunkle Stan, Gideon. You're only 10!" Dipper cried.</p><p>"Well, guess what? I'm almost 11, which mean you and your sister are almost <em><strong>13</strong></em>! Then there'll be no more childhood for you!" Gideon cried as he laughed manically.</p><p>"Well, we're going to beat you again, this time with back up!" Dipper cried.</p><p>"I've got a message from your father, <em>Amy</em>" Gideon said.</p><p>"How did you know my n-" Amy began.</p><p>"Bill Cipher told me all about ya'll and here's his message" Gideon said.</p><p>Bill Cipher appeared as a projection to the whole town.</p><p>"Hiya, tiny-minded humans! None of your supernatural experience will help you when the rise of my nightmare realm brings fourth a...well, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's just say it's gonna be a real party! I love to stop time forever, eat childhood memories and ask 'why' until someone runs out of answers and cries uncontrollably along with silly straws fun. Here's some important trivia:</p><p>The moon is a two-dimensional disk hiding alien space surveillance, Global warming will eventually release something frozen in a glacier that's almost as powerful as me! And Remember that thing your parents told you? The thing they said was really important, and would make you feel safe and secure and help you sleep at night? They were lying. Pleasant dreams!</p><p>It's been fun scaring the life out of you but i've got places to be and alternative realities to tamper with! I'll be back, but remember...</p><p>Nostradamus was a hack! Morality is a mental cage designed by the weak! How's Annie?! BYEEEEEEE!" Bill Cipher said as he vanished.</p><p>"Bill Cipher knows about Time Baby?!" Dipper cried.</p><p>"Charge!" Gideon cried as his men surrounded the mystery shack as well as the whole town and blocked everyone from entering or existing.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Back in the AU...</p><p>We fought Smakky using our friendship power in the form of energy beams at the same time while he used cartoon tatics, gags and threw pianos at us.</p><p>Just then, Yakko, Daffy and the other toons managed to destroy the extractor which helped them regain their adult joke ability again.</p><p>"Game over, Smakky" I said with a grin.</p><p>"I always have a back-up plan up my sleeves. Alice, Honey!" He called.</p><p>They both reappeared with some bruises from the fan stampede and saluted.</p><p>"You know what to do" Smakky said as Alice dashed off to a secret place and Honey got out two anvil hammers, twirling them as she posed.</p><p>"Stand back guys, she's Mine!" Bugs said as he stood in front of us.</p><p>"So we meet again, <em>Bugs</em>" Honey said.</p><p>"Honey, what brings you here, Doc?" Bugs asked in disgust.</p><p>"I'm here because you left me for that prettier girl, Lola from <em>Space Jam</em>" Honey stated.</p><p>"Well, then Doc...we've got a lot of catching up to do!" Bugs cried as he danced like a ballerina while Honey charged at Him and put his foot down which made her trip over.</p><p>"Go Bugs! Go Bugs!" We chanted as Bugs then waited for Honey to get close to him and then clashed her head with cymbals.</p><p>Smakky smiled.</p><p><em>I will be popular again!</em> He thought.</p><p>You're probably wondering how a forgotten character can get into the real world (or in this case an alternative version of the real thing)? Well, he dressed up as a guy all smart and called himself 'The Boss'. Then, when he went through the checkpoint from Wasteland to the Toon world, he lied and said he was going to star in a new show called 'Alice's wonderland dream' and was let through the passage(the security isn't very great as the characters are from the 90 or 80's era which can be a bit slow to react sometimes).</p><p>Then he found a map of reality and saw paths leading away from reality labelled 'Alternate Universe'. He then got a full copy of the map and chose which one he wanted to live in.</p><p>Afterwards, he found book on 'the Internet' and taught himself from the book how to surf through the web.</p><p>Before long, he searched for other forgotten/lost characters like him and found Alice from Walt Disney's live action mixed with animation in black 'n' white '<em>Alice in Wonderland'</em> and Honey from the <em>Looney Tunes</em> while picking up Slimy L as well as she was already their ally.</p><p>Before you know it, he got the innuendo extractor idea, capture the famous cartoon stars and the rest is history. He planned a back-up before the extractor was even finished though.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in Acme Acres...</em>
</p><p>"Bring your device and the girl in" a voice ordered.</p><p>"Gladly" a woman's voice replied as a machine with a hoover(or Vacuum) could be seen.</p><p>"Remember suck the tooning life out of them" The voice reminded her.</p><p>"With pleasure" she replied while grinned and went through a portal dragging the machine and a girl with ginger hair wearing a light blue short-sleeved blouse with a white collar and frilly cuffs, a matching bowed ribbon in her hair that has an animal's skull in the middle, white pleated knee-length skirt, frilly light blue and red heart patterned, pink or white hidden panties, white ankle-length socks and black Mary-Jane shoes with her.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <strong>Cut scene 2:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>In the future...</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>I'm very worried about Bill" a familiar, booming voice said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>For him or the power he possess?" another voice asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>The power he has is far greater than mine, no one knows what he could summon from his realm..." He trailed off.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>What? What?!" the other voice pestered.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I can't say but it's very terrible indeed" the first voice said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Time Baby, Bill Cipher is going to return soon and it won't be pretty" another familiar voice said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Good work, Blendin. You can go and keep an eye on the Pines twins as they approach the end of summer" Time baby said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Yes, sir" Blendin said.</strong></em></p><p>…<em><strong>...</strong></em></p><p><em> <strong>In other news, a girl with long black hair, deathly white skin and red eyes wearing black make-up, a long form-fitting tattered black dress with a veiled black Bonnet, a black corset and net gloves met a </strong> </em> <strong>overweight, black-haired, green elephant and Montana Max in a dark alleyway.</strong></p><p><strong>Three guys stood behind Montana; a tall guy with pale skin, wearing a green jumpsuit with grey pants and a black hat with a green strip, </strong> <strong>a tall guy with tan skin dark circles in his eyes, wearing a red jumpsuit with a black shirt under it and brown hair and a tall guy with red hair, wearing a blue jacket with a white undershirt, with a gold chain, Brown pants, blue sneakers and Purple glasses.</strong></p><p>"<strong>You know the plan?" The girl asked.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>All 5 boys nodded.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Follow me" the girl said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>What's your name?" The Elephant asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Lost Lenora" she replied.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I'm Sappy Stanley, a now slightly forgotten character as I only appeared in one episode of </strong><em><strong>Tony Toons</strong></em><strong>" he said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I'm..." Montana began.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I already know who you are, Max. Your friends?" she asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>The guy in green is Mozart(named after the musician), The guy in red is Dexter and the guy in blue is Charlie(After their voice actor)" Montana Max said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Pleased to meet you" They said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We're here" Lenora said as they saw a white temple with golden light admitting from it.</strong></p><p><em> <strong>They went inside and saw load of awards including Bugs Bunny's </strong> </em> <strong>Shloscar.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Take what you can and return to base quickly. We'll need your extra help to keep these heroes here while we can" a voice came from their radio.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Ok, Boss" Lenora said as she smiled.</strong></p><p><em> <strong>Soon all of the Villains will be recognised and rule over the whole Tooniverse making all the citizens tremble!</strong> </em> <strong> She Thought.</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you've enjoyed this extra, extra special mystery-filled chapter! I will be going on a hiatus now so I'm able to start revising for my exams which start in may, I'm going to post one more new story which will be updated even once-in-a-while whenever I get strange dreams. There's the hint;) Anyway, If you have any suggestion for my new one-shots story then PM me or put it in the review, ok?</p><p>I'll still be here just very busy, Also Patch says hi! I don't want to go over-board with new things and then forget about the old stuff that I haven't updated in a while but I'll try to update my other stories when I can. So for now, feel free to check out my Animanaics stories, Cyberchase crossover, random frozen alternative scenes stories etc. You check even check out the first story I ever published on here: The Between Reality Adventures. It's not as edited or smooth as the recent ones and be warned for chapters inside chapters but it's fairly ok for a first attempt.</p><p>Anyway, I'm digressing here...Some of what Bill Cipher said is from my 'Dipper and Mabel's Guide to Mystery and Nonstop fun!' book as it's very interesting that he references Time Baby indirectly so he somehow knows.</p><p>What do you think Bill Cipher is going to summon from his realm? Do you think Gideon will return sometime in season 2? How do you think the Disney Knights will cope with all of the robots coming to back-up Smakky and his secret back-up plan?</p><p>Stay tuned to find out more...</p><p>I'll be hopefully updating again in July but I'll write little bit now and again so I don't go crazy from not writing over a week(I've only ever gone a week without writing you see)</p><p>Anyway, Read and review or Smakky and his large group of allies will get you!</p><p>Disney Knight Grace, out!;)</p><p>PS: What do you think Gideon and Bill Cipher's master plan is? Is Smakky really bent on revenge? Will Patch make another appearance and will the Knights EVER get a decent break?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8- The Big one!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next new OC to appear belongs to AnonymousZGirl! A very special guest appears in this chapter which belongs to (the real life one) The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel ! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we watched Bugs effortlessly outwit Honey, his own counterpart in certain ways, a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes wearing blue glasses, a white bead necklace, a pink shirt underneath a red jacket with a matching skirt, blue shoes and white earrings arrived through the portal with a large machine and a girl who was largely familiar to certain characters.</p><p>"Hello again, little fuzzy heads!" Elmyra shouted.</p><p>"Aaah!" the Warners cried.</p><p>"This is worst than that time we found out Tiny toons was cancelled!" Daffy exclaimed.</p><p>"Why HER?!" Roger and Rachel cried.</p><p><em>Get them to trust you!</em> Smakky told the women with his body language.</p><p>"Well, this is the toon logic extractor and I am the <strong>AAFC Chairperson</strong> which stands for <strong>Adults Against Funny Cartoons</strong>. Watch what happens when I use the machine on Elmyra" the woman said as she turned it on just as Elmyra was about to pounce on the Warners.</p><p>Then in seconds she stopped and stroked them gently as she'd been transformed into a proper animal carer for the benefit of every cartoon character in the Warner Bros' animation sakes.</p><p>"It worked!" We cried.</p><p>"Something fishy is going on here and it's not just that Smakky guy either.." Babs said as she looked Smakky up and down suspiciously.</p><p>"You're up to something" Babs said.</p><p>"And we intend to find it!" Buster added.</p><p>"Good luck with that. You'll need it" Smakky said, mysteriously as there was loud whirling sound of engines in the distance.</p><p>"Look at that! You're out of luck!" Smakky remarked while smirking as he stood proudly and watched as the other half of the robot squad arrived to give Smakky, Alice, Honey, the ninja girls and the dark twins a hand.</p><p>"We're done for!" Jasmine and Emily cried.</p><p>"<em>No, you're not!" </em>a different voice said as a young girl with light blue eyes and white/strawberry blond(Elsa's version of blond) wearing a light blue mask, a light blue bodysuit and matching boots jumped into the room <em>Tuxedo Mask-</em>style.</p><p>"My name is Icy and I wish to be a distant ally of your team!" the mysterious girl said.</p><p>"Of course , I'm.." I began.</p><p>"I know who you are, I have tabs on the cartoon news everywhere and you're internationally famous ever since you started last year" Icy said.</p><p>"Cool!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"Don't give up and look to your cartoon allies for help" Icy said as she then shot ice daggers at a bunch of robots and pinned Smakky to the wall by aiming at his sleeves and part of his outfit inches away from his body without harming him.</p><p>"Deal with him later, focus on the main group for now. Well, I'll be off now. Good luck!" Icy said as she was automatically given a light blue ice-related knight's armour as she launched herself into the air and vanished once more.</p><p>"Genie!" I called.</p><p>"Yes?" Genie asked.</p><p>"We need action music!" I announced.</p><p>"Coming right up!" Genie said as he got out his mixing table and started playing 'Hey, Mickey' as we charged at the robot squad.</p><p>We took all of the robots down while Mickey danced to the song as he zapped some of the robots with paint AND Thinner and Oswald zapped them with electricity.</p><p>As Honey crashed straight into the wall, the robots fell at once.</p><p>"Your plan failed, Smakky!" Yakko said.</p><p>"Not quite" Smakky said as Lenora, Montana Max, Sappy Stanley and Max's gang appeared behind us, ready to pounce with their bait and black mail plan.</p><p>"Guys, we've got trouble! Gideon has escaped prison and has become more crazy than ever!" Dipper cried into his question mark communicator.</p><p>"He's holding everyone hostage! We need reinforcements urgently!" Mabel added.</p><p>"Not so fast!" Lenora cried.</p><p>"Sappy Stanley?!" Bugs exclaimed.</p><p>"It is I, Bugs bunny" Sappy Stanley replied with resentment.</p><p>"We're not going to let you leave for your 'little Rescue Mission' until we make a deal" Montana Max said.</p><p>"What deal?" Altessa asked.</p><p>"You all get your toon logic taken away in exchange for your freedom. If you don't comply, you'll be stuck here forever!" Max's Gang stated.</p><p>"Fine but I guess only the actual toons can go through with that not real-life people" I said.</p><p>"You guys too; we want to see what effects it has on actual people as well" Lenora said, cunningly.</p><p>So The Warners, Bugs, Daffy, Babs, Buster, Roger and Rachel stood in a line to get their toon logic taken away.</p><p>As it got to Buster's turn, The machine began to jump in and down as it went all over the place.</p><p>"Now, everyone!" I cried as we attacked Lenora, Sappy Stanley, Montana Max, his gang, the dark pines twins and the remainder of the ninja girls.</p><p>As the others fought against Sappy Stanley, Montana Max and Ninja girls' toon gags, Altessa, Sky, Bryn and Lillian fought against Lenora.</p><p>She made a bunch of American football players(AKA Minor Characters) from her neglected staff.</p><p>We forced our way through the players and throwing paint and energy blasts at her while she made forcefields to counter them.</p><p>The others managed to defeated Montana Max and The ninja girls very quickly before they could adapt to the situation.</p><p>"Yakko, Wakko, Dot, watch Smakky as he gets taken away by the toon police. The rest of you go and help Dipper and Mabel; We'll take care of Lenora" I said as the others left just as the toon Police arrived to take Smakky and the toon logic extractor exploded but didn't effect Elmyra at all(<em><strong>For the sake of the fans</strong></em>).</p><p>"Elmyra, do you still have a crush on me?" Montana asked.</p><p>Elmyra showed Montana a picture of the Roody guy from <em>Pinky, Elmyra and The Brain</em> and became enraged.</p><p>"This guy looks like a jerk! Stay away from him, you hear? I like you and I bet you 1 trillion dollars he doesn't one bit no matter how many times you bug him" Montana Max stated.</p><p>"I love you, Montana" Elymra said as she took his hand and smiled.</p><p>"You're now a great pet owner so people will stop hating you now" Montana said.</p><p>"WHAT?! People hated me?!" Elymra cried.</p><p>"Change Camera! CHANGE CAMERA!" Montana Max begged as Elymra become to have a huge tantrum for her age.</p><p>The 'camera' changed back to us as Lenora changed tactics to fighting us one-on-one while we rotated after each turn.</p><p>Lenora threw punches and tried to kick me but I blocked them and connected with her right leg which weaken her accuracy in her blows.</p><p>Next up was Sky.</p><p>She grinned.</p><p>Then the screen switched to the Warners.</p><p>Yakko, Wakko and Dot watched as their long-lost brother was placed into the white jail van while grinning.</p><p>"I've got a bad feeling about this..."Wakko said.</p><p>"Me too" Dot added.</p><p>"Me Three, he's up to something again. It's almost like a <em>Loki</em> moment; I'm <em>Thor</em> and he's somehow <em>Loki</em>!" Yakko stated in shock.</p><p>"We better warn the others!" Dot said as they rushed through the portal towards Gravity Falls.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>"All of you must obey to my commands or you will be exiled, understand?" Gideon said through a megaphone.</p><p>All of the townsfolk nodded while shaking in fear.</p><p>"Robbie, let the woman in blue know that the Blind Society will be needed in my plan and to be ready to revive at any moment" Gideon ordered.</p><p>"Yes, sir" Robbie said as he rushed off.</p><p>"Gideon, try to Persuade Shooting Star to trade herself for a bargain no one can turn down" Bill Cipher suggested.</p><p>"Good idea! And thanks for the powers" Gideon said.</p><p>"No problem, Kid" Bill Cipher said.</p><p>"Bill Cipher is not as powerful as he seems..." Someone whispered into Dipper's ear.</p><p>The robot guards led Dipper, Mabel and Wendy in the room with the carpet from '<em>Carpet Diem'</em> as hostages.</p><p>As soon as the others arrived, They were captured too while they resisted in retaliation.</p><p>When the Warners arrived in Gravity Falls, They hid in the Police department as robot guards marched past.</p><p>"What are we gonna do, Yakko?" Wakko asked.</p><p>"We're going to...WING IT!" Yakko exclaimed as he whistled which made Genie appear again.</p><p>"How may I help you, my good man?" Genie asked.</p><p>"We need you to..." Yakko began as he whispered the rest of his top-secret plan in Genie's ear.</p><p>"Hmm...That's very good. But I'll spice things up a bit!" Genie cried as he made flashes of red, green and yellow appear as he made the wonderful decoy appear in front of the guards.</p><p>Marry Popins and the Bank children sang 'A spoon full of sugar' as they led the guards into the Gravity Falls Forest.</p><p>"Now time to give the others that message" Dot said as they ran and hid in a sequence all the way to the Mystery Shack.</p><p>"Didn't You hear, Bud? Gideon's back-up plan is to use the portal to travel to some Alternative Universe to get more help to conquer this one" one of the guards was saying.</p><p>"Really? I didn't think he'd go that far and what if no one believes him about the portal after his telepathy stunt?" Bud asked.</p><p>"Who knows?" Another guard replied.</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Wakko said.</p><p>"Let's hid!" Yakko whispered as they jumped behind the counter with the cash register.</p><p>"Are the Pines Twins secure?" Bud asked.</p><p>"Yeah, they're in that secret room with the carpet near the attic" another guard said.</p><p>"Are you mad?! What if someone hears you?" the first guard cried.</p><p>"But it's just us in here" The second guard said.</p><p>Then their communicators inside their robots buzzed.</p><p>"We're needed upfront. See ya later, Bud" The first guard said as they both went outside.</p><p>"My gosh, where did all those years lead up to?" Bud wondered to himself as he went into the living room.</p><p>The Warners tip-toed up the stairs and found the secret room.</p><p>Dipper and Mabel banged on the door franticly but the door was locked.</p><p>"We need a key. Wakko?" Dot asked.</p><p>He responded by pulling out a golden key from his gag bag.</p><p>Dot turned the key in the lock and it opened!</p><p>"We have to stop Gideon before Bill Cipher unleashes something terrible on the whole town!" Dipper cried.</p><p>"Smakky is up to something and Gideon is going to use the portal to travel to another universe to get more help to take over this one!" Yakko exclaimed.</p><p>"You have to go through me!" a voice shouted.</p><p>They turned and saw Bud Gleeful standing in the gift shop doorway.</p><p>"Charge!" Dipper cried as they all rushed towards Bud but they were soon caught off-guard as they were swiftly surrounded by Gideon bots.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere" Bud said.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in the AU...</em>
</p><p>We had just chained up Lenora along with Honey and Alice to the wall when I noticed that Slimy L had disappeared when no one was looking.</p><p>"Lady with the Toon Logic extractor, please leave as you're no longer need for the plot" I said.</p><p>The AAFC Chairperson lady growled in frustration as she dragged the remnants of the machine with her that it had blown up during our battle with Lenora.</p><p>"WHERE DID SLIMY L GO?!" I cried.</p><p>"I'll never tell" Lenora said.</p><p>"She's trying to stall us, we should go" Altessa said.</p><p>"You haven't see the last of US!" Alice cried as Lenora phased through the wall while holding on to them as they escaped also.</p><p>"Looks like we better go back to Gravity Falls then" I said.</p><p>-2 hours later in Gravity Falls, near the Mystery Shack-</p><p>"This place is crawling with guards!" Sky whispered as we hid in the bushes.</p><p>"So what's the Plan?" Lillian and Bryn asked.</p><p>I grinned as I got a fantabulous idea!</p><p>Then I whispered it to the girls before summoning Genie again.</p><p>"Genie, can you do us a big favour?" I asked.</p><p>"Anything for you guys!" Genie replied.</p><p>"We need..." I began as I whispered the rest in his ear which was inaudible to everyone else.</p><p>"Ok, coming right up!" Genie winked as he flashed magic everywhere as a huge puff of blue smoke appeared then vanished within 5 seconds.</p><p>As the smoke cleared, Two familiar characters could be seen.</p><p>"How on earth did we get here?!" a familiar voice cried.</p><p>"I don't know, Timon. Maybe it's a trick?" a deeper voice said.</p><p>"Trick?! One minute we in the jungle singing 'Hakuna Matata' every hour of every day and the next thing you know... We're in a mystery place" Timon moaned.</p><p>"Er..hi there. I'm Grace and this is Altessa, Sky, Lillian, Bryn and Genie. We need your help to create a diversion" I said.</p><p>"What do you want me to do wear a dress and do the hula?!" Timon suggested.</p><p>Then he and Pumbaa sang their hula song.</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>We had now entered the Mystery Shack, looking for the others when we overheard one of Gideon's conversations with Bill Cipher.</p><p>"Have you captured all of the knights yet?" Bill was asking.</p><p>"Not yet, we changed the location to the basement where the portal is as a sacrifice to the other universes out there in case the official plan fails" Gideon replied.</p><p>"I'm not going to strike yet, it's not the right time yet" Bill Cipher stated.</p><p>"We're still looking into finding more secret societies in Gravity Falls" Gideon revealed.</p><p>"There's another one out there called The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel" Bill said</p><p>I decided not to listen to any more and led everyone to the basement as we freed the others.</p><p>But as we got out of the vending machine secret entrance, Robbie and the Woman in blue was standing in the way!</p><p>We were each taken into the attic and interrogated each of us as they shone a bright light in our faces for dramatic effect to see if we knew anything about the Royal order.</p><p>When it got to my turn, they asked more specific questions.</p><p>"Who are the members of the Royal Order?" Robbie asked.</p><p>No Answer.</p><p>"Are you a member of the royal order?" The Woman in blue asked.</p><p>"I'll never talk" I stated as I refused to confess that I was member of the REAL deal in reality as that would cause a LOT of confusion.</p><p>Just then, a blinding bright white light shone in the room and a young man with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a dinosaur outfit appeared.</p><p>"My name is Marlow and I'm a delicious human sent by Alex Hirsch himself to help you in your adventures" He said.</p><p>I grinned at this while he spoke.</p><p>"Robbie Valentino and Woman in Blue, stay back or I'll laser blast you!" he warned them when they tried to move in.</p><p>"We need to stop Gideon and his robot army but we need supplies and a bit more help" Sky said.</p><p>"I've got an idea" 'Marlow' said.</p><p>"What is it?" Altessa asked.</p><p>"We summon the help of the members of the REAL royal order and the Gravity Falls fans" He replied.</p><p>"Everyone, focus on my phone and think of Gravity Falls" I said as we all closed our eyes and concentrated.</p><p>Bugs, Buster, Daffy, The Warners, Rachel and Roger concentrated as well.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Yen Sid's castle...</em>
</p><p>Yen Sid was still cracking Alex's codes when his universe crystal ball glowed.</p><p>"Seems like they need my help again" he mumbled to himself.</p><p>"<em>From the thing that they call 'Internet', go and help the knights defeat the ones that hurt!"</em> Yen Sid chanted as a ball of blue magic flew away towards Gravity Falls as Yen Sid smiled.</p><p><em>That will do</em> he thought.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, back in Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>"It's time for the Showdown to began!" Gideon declared as he was now outside in front of the townsfolk.</p><p>The blue light glowed as it changed into Transparent girls and boys from around the world.</p><p>"Let's go!" I said.</p><p>"The Battle between the robots and Disney Knights is about to begin!" Bud announced.</p><p>"3...2...1...GO!"</p><p>"You may be thinking why is a dinosaur in Gravity Falls because in reality I am Douglas MacKrell, Master of Disguise!" Douglas said as he swiftly changed his outfit to a purple shirt and a blue Fez hat with an eye symbol in the middle with a red punched Gideon in the face.</p><p>"Charge!" I cried as we ran towards the Robots and Gideon.</p><p>
  <strong>These lyrics belong to missbunniswan!</strong>
</p><p>Dipper and Mabel stood in the background as the theme song played as a form of attacking Gideon without actually attacking him as they began to sing.</p><p>"Don't be scared, We were born prepared. For this journey full of mystery. Time to explore this wonder; Reach answers that we hunger, Discover the truths hidden. We can't run, Trust no one. Take my hand and We'll see all the secret of Gravity Falls!" The Mystery twins sang which hurt Gideon's ears badly.</p><p>"Bill, Time for Phase two!" Gideon shouted.</p><p>"Now you'll find out what happens when you mess with a demon..." Bill Cipher began as he watched us eagerly fight the robots and smiled.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Cut scene (This was EpicNightsAtMidnightShimmer's idea by the way!)</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>In his nightmare realm, there were about 12 or so dark figures behind him.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>You know what to do" Bill Cipher said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yes, Master" a familiar voice said as the figures came out of the shadows.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We know EXCATLY what to do" Another voice said as they revealed to be US!</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Only Evil!</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Wait for my signal before you put the plan in action; This has to be prefect" Bill Cipher said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yes, sir" Evil Sky said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>All of our evil clones were dark versions of us wearing dark, sinister versions of our usual outfits.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>We better look prepared" Evil Altessa said as they changed their clothes into black battle armour with leather shoulder pads and boots with spikes to make the look even more sinister.</strong></p><p>"<strong>You will be called the 'Evil Squad'!" Bill announced.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Somewhere within Gravity Falls...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Slimy L was disguised as one of the townsfolk and was in the Greasy dinner, waiting for her comrades to show up.</strong>
</p><p><em> <strong>Where are those three?</strong> </em> <strong> She thought.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Just then, Lenora phased through the wall with Alice and Honey and walked over to Slimy L.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Are you ready?" Lenora asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>For what?" Slimy L asked.</strong></p><p>"<b>To start training to be a villain" Alice said.</b></p><p>"<strong>I have to return home afterwards but when do we start?" Slimy L asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Follow us and you'll see..." Alice said as she opened a portal and led the way.</strong></p><p>"<strong>You're going to meet all of the forgotten, ignored and overshadowed Villains for tips on how to take advantage of enemies at school etc" Lenora said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>So when do we start?" Slimy L asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Tomorrow: 6 o'clock sharp as Smakky will need help breaking out and being there when Bill Cipher unleashes his powerful army on Gravity falls!" Alice stated.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>-End of Cut scene-</strong>
</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p><em>Various Secret Society Symbols</em><br/>"<em>Secret societies are (typically) fraternal orders that have been associated with everything from controlling international government to forbidden rituals to being a bunch of old guys playing gin rummy and complaining about their wives. They feature strange symbols like the ones you see above.</em></p><p>One particularly sinister, mysterious order <em>features a eye with a red x through it. Many rumours have flown around about these organizations, but here are some stone cold facts about secret societies. All secret societies worship a hyper-intelligent barn owl named Duane "The Enforcer" Roosevelt.</em></p><p>
  <em>Most meetings consist of saying the secret oath, dressing in robes, hooting, gluing owl feathers to their skin, and devouring gophers whole in honour of their beloved barn owl overload. But not all secret societies worship barn owls, some of them worship western screeching owls. Also: Other owl-related jokes. In addition: Owls, owls, owls, owls, owls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And remember, when you don't know where else to turn just ask yourself: "What would Duane Do?" Which is: Use your creepy heart-shaped face to see your prey, swoop down from a tree, eat an adult male vole, then cough up his bones into a disgusting ball that kids will later open in a high school biology class.<strong>(From Stan's Tattoo)</strong>" Stan read.</em>
</p><p>"You'll soon find out that the royal order is more than just a bunch of fishermen, Dipper..." Stanley said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took FOREVER but I made it! This will be my very last update before the mock exams next week and the real deal in may onwards are thrown at me so savour it while it lasts! I've got some good news! Gravity Falls returns on the 16th February in half-term!(YAY!) I've got two actual stories on FictionPress!(YAY again!) (I have to fix one of them though..)</p><p>Another thing is, Douglas MacKrell, The Founder of the show The Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel replied to my message and allowed me to insert him into the story! So a big thank to him too!(He'll be around in the story for a while and I might bring Alex back for a bit too!</p><p>Also after the huge battle, do you think I should do little segments of the Disney Knights without Grace during the Mock (and real) exams period?</p><p>I have one more question: Do you think I should bring in more Disney Characters like Wreak-it Ralph and Vanellope or stick to official Disney character instead of Pixar(Even though I love finding Nemo! I used to call him 'Memo' once)?</p><p>I tried my best to keep the characters' personalities as original as possible but it has been hard with all the stuff that's happened since last week... I MIGHT do an update in Half-term depending on how well I revise till then for the new GF episode etc. Do you think I should do more polls? BTW, PLEASE can you check out the Magical Disney Forum?</p><p>It helps if you add your suggestions for plot ideas etc there as well as reviews and PMs as it keeps the forum alive and going plus it helps us all interact with each out!(It's in the Epic mickey part of the game section in the forms BTW!).</p><p>Anyway, do you think the Disney Knights will be able to stop Gideon from taking over the universe with Bill Cipher? Could Gideon try to do to an alternative universe to get more help which could spell trouble for the Knights? And will they EVER get a decent break?!</p><p>Stay tuned to find out ... Oh, yeah! Before I go, I have one last question: Should I do segments of Grace on her own while she's at school, having to deal with a familiar enemy(Hint, Hint) as well as with the Disney Knight without her OR the usual chapters I do now with them all together but mixed with other point of views?</p><p>Anyway, Read and review or Bill Cipher, Gideon, Smakky, the robots and Bill Cipher's army will get you!</p><p>Disney Knight Grace/ MysteryGrace16 of the REAL royal order of the Holy mackerel(I joined the website, look up if you want to know more!), out!;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9- Northwest at the hour and the Fate of the Universe!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! There will be WenDip, possible Bill/Mabel(Not to Mabel's liking) and other Shippings about to take place so read this at your own risk!(No Pinecest-In case you didn't know, this shipping is when Mabel and Dipper are paired together!-, Thank goodness!)</p><p>Also the next -possibly- two Ocs belong to AnoymonousZGirl (maybe next time) and Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog!</p><p>Slimy L was based on someone i didn't like in high school, that's why i made her description vague in terms of physical appearance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As we fought Gideon's army, Gideon left the 'battle field' and went down to the basement.</p><p>Stan, unknown to everyone else had been hidden in the shadows tied up near the portal to watch this 'momentous'-in Gideon's words- occasion.</p><p>"You won't get away with this!" Stan cried.</p><p>"But I already have, Stanford. The leader of the <span class="u"><em><strong>Royal Order of the Holy Mackerel</strong></em>!</span>" Gideon cackled as he went through the portal.</p><p>"NOOOOOOOO!" Stan cried.</p><p>Outside, a thunder storm started brewing while we continuously fought and once the lightening started, I just knew it was a bad sign.</p><p>"We have to go inside!" I shouted over the thunder.</p><p>Everyone else nodded in replay.</p><p>But then the clouds went dark and Pacifica urged Dipper to come with her on a solo mission.</p><p><em>Now's my chance!</em> Bill Cipher thought.</p><p>"Shooting Star! If you don't come with me, everyone you ho<em>ld dear will die at the hands of my nightmare army!</em>" Bill Cipher boomed.</p><p>"I...I..." Mabel began.</p><p>Then She sighed heavily.</p><p>"Ok, I go on one condition: You stay away from my friends and family" Mabel said.</p><p>"Deal" Bill said as she walked through the space-like portal Bill had appeared through in <em>Dreamscapers</em> and vanished without a trace.</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx</p><p>Meanwhile, inside the Mystery Shack we noticed that Mabel was missing and Gideon had vanished as well.</p><p>"Where's Mabel?" Sky asked.</p><p>"And where did Gideon go?" I asked.</p><p>"Gideon is already in another universe and Mabel is with me!" Bill Cipher boomed.</p><p>We all gasped.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in the AU Realm...</em>
</p><p>Gideon continued walked and saw the Mystery Shack but when he walked inside, he got the shock on his life!</p><p>There in front of him was himself with hair styled similar to Dipper's wearing the same outfit as Dipper and the blue and white pine tree hat, alone in the Kitchen!</p><p>"Is this a joke?! Who are you?" Gideon asked.</p><p>"My name is Gideon Pines" His other self replied.</p><p>"Well, I'm Gideon Gleeful, former psychic of the Tent of telepathy" Gideon said.</p><p>"What?! But the Gleeful twins are the psychics there" Gideon Pines remarked.</p><p>"Gleeful twins? I don't have any siblings..." Normal Gideon replied.</p><p>"Well, You're obviously not from around these parts... Welcome to Reverse Falls!" Gideon Pines said.</p><p>In the bushes, near the Mystery Shack kitchen window, Two figures were spying on them.</p><p>-2 hours later-</p><p>"So Dipper and Mabel take my place here..." Gideon began.</p><p>"And they take my place there..." Reverse Gideon added.</p><p>"That means we're opposites!" They said in unison.</p><p>"If these twins are more menacing than me as you say they are...Then I know who's going to help take over my universe..." Gideon stated.</p><p><em>T</em>his won't be good...<em>Reverse Gideon thought.</em></p><p>Back in the Bushes, Dipper and Mabel were lost in deep thought as they continued to spy on the Gideon.</p><p>Dipper's hair was neater and he wore a cape for their performances; they both wore blue outfits like Gideon and had the amulets. Mabel wore a blue headband as well.</p><p>"Dipper, do you think we should have that other universe Gideon on our side?" Mabel Gleeful asked.</p><p>"Maybe, but we have to observe more" Dipper Gleeful replied.</p><p>"Well, we better go back to the tent of Telepathy, Gruncle Stan and Deuce must be waiting" Mabel Gleeful suggested.</p><p>"Fine, we'll go back. For now.." Dipper Gleeful said as they began to to walk back to the tent.</p><p>"So who replaces Mabel?" Gideon asked.</p><p>"Pacifica, my sister" Reverse Gideon said as Pacifica came out dressed as 90's kid.</p><p>"Hello" Reverse Pacifica said.</p><p>"Are you bullied by Mabel?" Gideon asked.</p><p>"Yes, how did you know?" Reverse Pacifica asked.</p><p>"I was able to read minds until there was proof that I was a fraud and sent to jail but I busted out" Gideon explained.</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Reverse Robbie, who has Wendy's job and some of her laid -back personality, said.</p><p>"If that's Goth boy then where's.." Gideon began.</p><p>"Hey, Robbie" Reverse Wendy said as she wore circular spiked earrings, a rock chick version of Robbie's outfit with the stitched heart symbol, a spiked black collar necklace black boots and red guitar with a skull symbol on it.</p><p>"Now that I've met almost the whole gang, I'm going to the Twins' show now" Gideon said.</p><p>"You mustn't go! They're worse than you in every way!" Reverse Pacifica and Gideon cried.</p><p>"Plus Mabel is crazy about me" Reverse Gideon added.</p><p>"Dipper wants me but hates me at the same time" Reverse Pacifica stated.</p><p>"I'll take my chances" Gideon replied.</p><p>"Hey, guys. Wanna help me break cars ?" Reverse Bud asked who was wearing Stan's Mr Mystery outfit.</p><p>"Ok" Reverse Gideon said as he, Pacifica, Wendy and Robbie followed him outside where Miserable Soos wearing a brown top with an exclamation mark and his hat backwards was standing.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in the normal universe...</em>
</p><p>We all began to get worried.</p><p>"Mark, Jean, Sky and Bryn; come with me. We're going to help Dipper, the rest of you stay here and be safe" I said.</p><p>"If Gideon's in an alternative universe, shouldn't we stop him?" Altessa asked.</p><p>"Yes, Go down to the Basement, If Stan is there, get him ti help you locate where Gideon is and go after him. Oh, and try to stay together" Sky said.</p><p>"Good luck everyone!" Hollie said.</p><p>"If we make it through this.." I began.</p><p>"When we do" Altessa corrected.</p><p>"Yeah, we're going to have fun and maybe go ice skating with the boys. I heard it's romantic" I said.</p><p>"That would be fun, yeah lets do that after this war is over" Altessa said.</p><p>"Be careful, Guys!" I said as we went out of the mystery shack and towards the Northwest Manor as Altessa and the Other went to the basement, untied Stan and found Gideon's location in the AU as they all went through the portal.</p><p>But as there are many AUs out there, something always unexpected is bound to happened...</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile in the Nightmare realm...</em>
</p><p>Mabel refused to suck up to Bill Cipher or believe that he actually liked her in the same way he liked chaos.</p><p>She got the idea make him so irritated that he would let her go free.</p><p>So she thought of Mermando, her first kiss, whom she still loved even now.</p><p>"Oh, Mermando! Mermando, why are you called Mermando? To refuse your father and your name, Confess your love to me and I will not be a Pines girl" She recited her own modern take on Juliet's words to Romeo from the balcony scene.</p><p>"Girls, do you think I should end her back?" Bill Cipher asked over Mabel's loud reciting.</p><p>"Maybe, but what if she want you to think and actually likes you in return?" Dark Sky suggested.</p><p>"Don't you remember?! Bill possessed her brother and almost killed his body with all the pain he caused as well as almost destroy Journal 3! do you really think she can trust you after all that?!" Dark Hollie, the smart one, stated loudly.</p><p>"Maybe I should send her and her 'boyfriend' to an alternative universe so they can be together?...What am I saying?! I'm evil! Once the Disney Knights are back from the AUs and the Manor where my ally, the Ghost of Northwest Manor lives with a huge fiery skeleton monster and they're all tired out; You girls will strike them down!" Bill Cipher cackled.</p><p><em>I've got to get out of here!</em> Mabel thought as she began to run.</p><p>"Stop her!" Bill Cried as the Evil squad raced after her at full speed.</p><p>"Yen Sid! Walt Disney! Alex and Ariel Hirsch! HELPPPP!" Mabel cried as she kept running for her life.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Do you remember where Mickey and Oswald were the whole time? They stuck by Roger, Rachel, Eddy, Bugs, Buster, Babs, The warmers and Daffy through thick and thin this whole arc but the characters were left behind at the Mystery Shack in case they got opposite versions of themselves when they crossed the portal-plus there would be too many characters at once to fill all the action scenes-.</em>
</p><p>Anyway, as they waited for us to return from the Northwest manor, Yen Sid Made sure Douglas stayed with the characters in case of a rescue mission for either the 'Portal' team(Everyone led by Altessa who went through the Portal) , the 'Mansion' team (All of us who went to the manor to help Dipper) or Mabel.</p><p>So when Yen Sid heard Mabel's desperate cry, he alerted Both Alex and Douglas on the matter and sent both Alex and Ariel as human back-up as they entered the Nightmare realm through a purple portal Yen Sid had summoned for them.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the Northwest Manor...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Flashback to when Pacifica went to Dipper or help—Dipper's point of View-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I saw Pacifica run up to me through the battlefield wearing a purple scarf over her head and a pair of dark sunglasses to conceal her identity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dipper, I need your help even though I hate you and don't t want to be in the same room as you for 2 minutes. You need to see this, come to my house and you'll see what I mean" Pacifica said as she began to walk away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ok, I'll go. But what's the problem?" I asked as we walked at a fast pace past the battlefield to the Northwest manor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Something threats to ruin our tea party. A ghost" Pacifica whispered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I've faced ghosts before and whatever Mabel told you about isn't true one bit" I stated as we went inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-End of flashback-</em>
</p><p>We were now hiding under a table in one of the servants' rooms after seeing dead wall animals ooze blood and an eerie voice cry about revenge.</p><p>We kept very quiet as the ghost flew past, revealing itself to be a lumberjack holding an ax with a flaming beard.</p><p>"Does the journal have advice for these types of ghosts?" Pacifica asked.</p><p>"'The only thing you can do apart from asking what it wants, is beg for mercy'?" I read.</p><p>"Well, We're defiantly out of options" Pacifica said as the Ghost grew extremely angry and began to summon a friend: A giant Fiery Skeleton.</p><p>Just then, Grace and some of the Disney Knights arrived.</p><p>"Never fear, the Disney Knights are here!" Grace chanted.</p><p>"Well, what's left of them" Sky said.</p><p>The monster turned around and stared straight at them.</p><p>"Bill Cipher...Friend..." The Ghost stated.</p><p>"Looks like Bill Cipher's got many allies up his sleeves" Bryn said.</p><p>"Let's use the power of love!" Jean suggested.</p><p>"Right!" Grace said as they held hands and twirled causing a super spin-like tornado at the Monster to the song '<em>The Power of love'</em> from Sailor<em> moon(Original).</em></p><p>"<em>Er..Ghost guy, please I beg you! Have mercy! We just want to know what you desire so bad!" I cried in desperation.</em></p><p>
  <em>The ghost's reply was two words.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Revenge on The Northwests and Pizza" The ghost replied.</em></p><p>"<em>What a shocker(!)" I said, sarcastically as the ghost charged for Pacifica and her family.</em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-end of Dipper's point of view-</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>XXXXXXX</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-Switch back to normal point of view(Grace)-</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere within Wasteland where the forgotten, deleted or unelected villains are...</em>
</p><p>Slimy L begun her training with Thinner Mickey, The Fujitas, Evil Elsa, Ratigan, Storm Blot( Shadow Blot combined with Oswald-another version of him-) holding Horace, Clarebelle, Genie, Dopey and Liver lips from the country Bear Jamboree attraction captive for a future plan, Syndrome and 1987's Shredder from <em>Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles</em>.</p><p>"The first thing we'll do in your villain training is how dress like a Villain" The Fujitas, who were three girls wearing Japanese-styled clothes said.</p><p>One was holding an brown Japanese umbrella wearing a blue dress with pine and purple stockings, a pink flower in her hair and black shoes, another with yellow chopsticks in her hair wearing a purple and pale darkish green dress with pink and white stockings(?-possibly long socks-) and black shoes holing a mace that had a pink spiky ball on the end while the supposed leader had two peach-pink flowers in her hair while wearing a red dress top with tights which had the top half criss-crossed and the lower-half part black with purple-pink crosses and part purple with green stripes and white shoes holing a brown stick with spikes.</p><p>The girl in the red dress was Kyoko -means mirror-, the girl in blue was named Rin -(Means)cold- and the girl holding the mace was called Shizuka-(meaning)Quiet- .</p><p>"Do you have any outfits?" Slimy L asked.</p><p>"Sure we do! We're experts since we got deleted/ not added to <em>Big Hero 6</em>" Kyoko said as Shizuka got out a long black, velvety dress from their hammerspace (They're toons!) for Slimy L to try on.</p><p>Slimy L went into their man-made dressing room and put on the dress.</p><p>The Fujitas shook their heads.</p><p>She closed the curtain and came out wearing a clown outfit.</p><p>The Fujitas gave her blank, confused expressions as she went back into the changing room.</p><p>Over the across of three hours, she tried on various outfits until finally she found the right outfit for her.</p><p>"That's the ONE!" Slimy L cried as she twirled in her new sinister metal-like sliver dress with a brown sheriff hat with a silver star on the side to conceal her face if necessary and spiky sliver boots to cast fear on anyone she walks past (Minus her allies).</p><p>"You look fabulous! But you need more training... Thinner Mickey will help you get stronger with your fighting skills after Shredder helps you with your laugh and planning skills" Rin said as The Shredder and Ratigan smiled at Slimy L.</p><p>"Hello, Slimy l. My name is Oroku Saki but you can call me <em>The </em>Shredder" The 1987 Shredder, a guy wearing a metal solider outfit with a purple cape and metal mouth mask covering his mouth, said.</p><p>"And I'm Ratigan from <em>Basil the great mouse detective</em>" Ratigan added.</p><p>"We'll be helping you with planning and mastering the evil laugh" The Shredder said.</p><p>"Well, I'll start. When I was planning ways to kill Basil, I was cautious at times and kidnapped a girl with the help of my bat sidekick(Can't remember the name) to lure him to me. I almost got him on the big ben but I died and ended up here when people stopped mentioning the Movie" Ratigan said.</p><p>"What does this have to do with the training, Ratigan?" Slimy L asked.</p><p>"Do explain yourself" The Shredder insisted.</p><p>"Well, we both made mistakes. If you can somehow master Maths in all this and plan more carefully with a 90% chance of winning then you won't fail!" Ratigan exclaimed.</p><p>"So how do we do that exactly?" Slimy L asked.</p><p>"With a simulation" Ratigan said as a robot dummy version of me that was poorly constructed appeared from A.B.E.'s place-they were near the train tunnels- for target practise.</p><p>The Shredder taught Slimy L all he knew about the ninja fighting moves and how to use their weapons on the dummy while Ratigan gave her different versions of his laugh with Slimy l trying it out to see if it suits her.</p><p>Before long, she was battle ready and had a hard-core evil laugh.</p><p>Next was getting Smarter, planning and ideas.</p><p>Thinner Mickey and Strom blot stepped in.</p><p>"The best way to start is to throw some ideas out. Burn Mickey!" Thinner Mickey said.</p><p>"Capture all of the new and old characters to cause a rift between them" Storm blot suggested.</p><p>"Spying on an enemy at school, learn her weakness and turn it against them?" Slimy l suggested.</p><p>"You're getting it now!" The Shredder applauded.</p><p>They began to help Slimy l create a plan in the form of blueprints and taught her how to calculate the success rate of each plan.</p><p>"Who's extremely good at maths?" The Shredder asked.</p><p>"Me?" Rocksteady and Bebop asked, who were the Shredder's mutant half-rhino and pig minions.</p><p>"Not you, you fools! Someone ACTUALLY intelligent!" The Shredder cried.</p><p>"I may not be evil but I could be of service to you for a price" a familiar voice said.</p><p>"What price?" Ratigan asked.</p><p>"Cheese and a very large crow bar" The Brain said.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in the Nightmare Realm...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Douglas, Eddy and the toons arrived to Mabel's aid.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Leave Mabel alone, you piece of scum!" Buster cried.</em></p><p>
  <em>The girls heard him and turned towards them.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Now look what you done, Buster!" Babs cried.</em></p><p>"<em>Wait! I've got an idea! Eddy, remember how Daffy and Donald acted when they were on stage together?" Douglas asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Yeah, I remember" Eddy said.</em></p><p>"He almost shot me with a Cannon!" Daffy exclaimed as he shivered at the memory.</p><p>"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Douglas asked.</p><p>Eddy nodded.</p><p>"Bugs, Buster, Roger, Babs, Rachel; we need a..." Eddy began as he whispered the rest to the toons.</p><p>Then in less than 30 seconds two pianos appeared in front of both ducks.</p><p>"<em><strong>THIS</strong></em> is your MASTER plan?!" Daffy cried as they began to play familiar tunes.</p><p>As Donald and Daffy began to hurt each with red punching gloves, a canon or slapping part of the piano that's held up(The old version of the instrument) on each other; they defeated some of the evil squad indirectly with their violent gags.</p><p>Then Roger went up to evil Sky with cheeky grin.</p><p>"Hi there, I'm Roger" Roger said.</p><p>"I know who you are" Evil Sky replied in a bored tone.</p><p>"Hand shake?" Roger suggested.</p><p>She began to shake his hand but got shocked instantly.</p><p>"Oldest trick in the book" Roger whispered to the audience.</p><p>"Wanna cream pie?!" Rachel cried as she threw cream pies at evil Bryn, Altessa and Emily.</p><p>As for the boys...well, let's just say their weakness was revealed when Babs changed into Jessica Rabbit(She's VERY good at impersonating people) which trances them, causing them to do the tongue react thing animals do when they see Minerva mink(if you don't know who that is, look her up on Google and Youtube to see how they react) along with wolf whistles.</p><p>"Mabel, forget about Pacifica's party for now; Go help the others in the Alternative Universe!" Douglas called out as Mabel rushed through the Portal, Received a special watch from Alex himself to capture Mermando in a water bubble to take him along the journey.</p><p>The watch provided a helmet for her to breathe in as she searched for Mermando.</p><p>Mermando was sitting on a rock away from the palace, feeling very unhappy.</p><p>"Mermando!" Mabel cried.</p><p>"Mabel! What are you doing here and how can you survive?" Mermando asked.</p><p>"The helmet gives me oxygen to breathe. Anyway, do you want to come with me on an adventure away from this place?" Mabel asked.</p><p>"Sure, but what about my family?" Mermando asked.</p><p>"I'll make sure you can visit. We're going to an alternative universe" Mabel said.</p><p>"Do you know which one?" Mermando asked as Mabel activated the water bubble feature on her watch which formed a blue bubble that emitted white light from it around Mermando as they went through the portal.</p><p>"I have no idea but let's find out!" Mabel said.</p><p>
  <em>But what they all didn't know was that there was many AUs and it was very easy to get lost very quickly in a short space of time...</em>
</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, somewhere in the AU...</em>
</p><p>Altessa and the others kept wandering through the tunnel until they all found the Mystery Shack.</p><p>"Look, Pacifica! More visitors!" Reverse Gideon said.</p><p>"Who are you and why do you look like Gideon?" Emily asked.</p><p>"I'm the opposite. I'm Gideon Pines and this is my sister Pacifica Pines" reverse Gideon said.</p><p>"Have you seen a boy wearing blue with white wavy hair who happens to be 10 walk by around here?" Altessa asked.</p><p>"Yeah, he must have gone to the Tent of telepathy to see the Twins' show. Just be warned, they're more evil and powerful than Gideon could ever be!" Reverse Pacifica said.</p><p>"We'll be careful" Amy said.</p><p>"We've faced worse things before" Kenny added.</p><p>"Bye, guys!" Bill and Chloe said as they headed towards the Tent of Telepathy.</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>Inside the Tent of Telepathy, Gideon and the other members of the audience waited for the entertainers to appear on stage while Altessa and the others found seats near the front but away from Gideon.</p><p>The twins sang the tent of telepathy song.</p><p>"Come on everyone, stand up!" Dipper Gleeful commanded as we all stood up.</p><p>" Whoa. What the-?</p><p>How did he-? " Bill gasped.</p><p>"Keep it going!" Reverse Mabel cried.</p><p>"<em>You wish your parents would listen to you more" Reverse Dipper sang.</em></p><p>"I'm leaving when I grow up" Depressed Reverse Tambry said.</p><p>"Meooow!" patch said, who happened to be next to Altessa.</p><p>"<em>I sense that you've been here before!" Reverse Mabel sang</em></p><p>"Oh what gave it way?" Gideon asked.</p><p>"Come on." Mark said.</p><p>"<em>I'll read your mind if I knew ya!</em></p><p>
  <em>Somethin' tells me your name's Pacifica" Reverse Dipper sang.</em>
</p><p>"How'd he do that? " Reverse Pacifica sang as she fulfilled Mabel's line in the song.</p><p>"<em>So welcome all ye</em></p><p>
  <em>To the Tent of Telepathy!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And thanks for visiting</em>
</p><p>Widdle ol usssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!" The twins sang as they bowed and drank some water.</p><p>"You guys are the real miracle!" The twins exclaimed as people began the file out of the tent.</p><p>As Gideon began to approach them, their expressions changed from friendly to annoyed in a sinister way.</p><p>"Gideon, what brings <em><strong>YOU</strong></em> here?" Reverse Mabel asked in disgust as they both pretended they didn't already know Normal Gideon exists.</p><p>"I'm not your Gideon, My name is Gideon Gleeful and I was a psychic too till I was thrown in jail for being a fraud" Gideon said.</p><p>"What do you want?!" Reverse Dipper cried.</p><p>"I want to make a deal: Help me take over my universe and I'll help you destroy your enemies in exchange" Gideon offered.</p><p>"We'll consider your offer for now but don't expect any promises" Reverse Mabel said.</p><p>"Say, what's bill cipher like in this world?" Gideon asked.</p><p>"One word: cry baby" Reverse Dipper said, plainly.</p><p>"That's it?!" Gideon cried.</p><p>"Pretty Much" reverse Mabel replied.</p><p>Then their eyes widened.</p><p>"What is SHE doing here?!" The Twins demanded as they pointed at Reverse Pacifica who smiled nervously.</p><p>"I don't know...Some of the Disney Knights are with them" Gideon said.</p><p><em>They must have followed me here and want to stop me from achieving my devious plans! I have to stay cool in front of these guys!</em> He thought to himself.</p><p>"You guys are half-demon too, right?" Gideon asked.</p><p>"Yeah" The Gleeful twins replied.</p><p>"You still have your powers?"</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Then Help me take them down!" Gideon cried.</p><p>"I've been aching for a beat down for ages!" Reverse Dipper cried as he, Reverse Mabel and Normal Gideon rushed towards Altessa, Reverse Pacifica and the other Disney Knights who forms a barricade with their bodies to shield Pacifica.</p><p>"You can't beat us THAT easily!" Altessa said.</p><p>"When we work together, we're invincible!" Reverse Pacifica added.</p><p>"Not when some of you are missing, you aren't!" Gideon cried.</p><p>"WHAT?!" They all cried.</p><p>"Yeah, I noticed it immediately. Where's you precious leader now? Fighting off a <em><strong>Lumberjack Ghost</strong></em> and a <em><strong>giant flaming skeleton monster</strong></em>?(!)" Gideon asked, tauntingly.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>The Gleeful Twins raised them up in the air with their powers through the amulet(it's not destroyed yet!) and caused their eyes to glow blue light.</p><p>"Time to die!" The Gleeful twins said.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Back in the real world, There was girl who looked a bit like me that lived in the sewers in New York.</p><p>She had Brown eyes and short light brown hair wearing a lilac top with the <em>Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles </em>on it, blue skirt and red heels.</p><p>Her name was Charis(<em>KARE-iss).</em></p><p>She lived with Master Splinter, Roxas, Xion, Namine and Axel plus the Ninja turtles.</p><p>Her weapon of choice was a keyblade, SAP gloves and a Manriki chain.</p><p>She was also an honourable member on the Ninja turtles' team.</p><p>Then the classic theme song played.</p><p>At night, she helped the Turtles defend the city from all of the bad guys but in the day...</p><p>Roxas, Xion and Axel took her on missions for the Organisation 13 Xemnas commanded which was brought back by a mysterious boy through a time reverse blonde-haired boy nicknamed 'Einstein'(<strong>Recognise him?</strong>).</p><p>Like Roxas, Xemnas had given Charis her name but it didn't have an 'X' as he noticed she was very special-more special than Xion or Roxas- and had Saix monitor her closely.</p><p>Then one day, when she was on a solo mission a mysterious being came up to her.</p><p>"Do you wish to know your purpose?" It asked.</p><p>"Yes" She replied.</p><p>"Join me and cause a rift between the <em>OLD</em> and <strong>NEW</strong>" The being said.</p><p>Charis was confused at first.</p><p>In her mind, she heard Michelangelo-the orange one- yelling at her.</p><p>"<em>Don't do it, bra!" He shouted.</em></p><p>"<em>We need you!" Raphael -the red one- said.</em></p><p>"<em>Don't leave us!" Donatello -the purple one- cried.</em></p><p>"<em>Think about Master Splinter!" Leonardo -the blue one- insisted.</em></p><p>"<em>Charis" a familiar voice said.</em></p><p>"<em>Master Splinter?" She asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Please Charis, we're your family" Master Splinter pleaded.</em></p><p>"<em>Well, I need to know why I'm here. I'm sorry...I love you guys" She whispered the last part as she closed her eyes and surrendered to the darkness.</em></p><p>Charis opened her eyes and looked straight at the mysterious figure.</p><p>"I'm in. When do I start?" She asked.</p><p>"After a 24 hour commercial break" The being said.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Back in the TMNT 'cave'...</p><p>"Guys, I can't find Charis!" Roxas cried as he, Xion and Axel ran into the hideout where the Turtles, Splinter and April were eating pizza.</p><p>"What happened, Roxas?" Michaelangelo asked.</p><p>"Charis was sent to Destiny Island on a solo mission by Saix and hasn't returned since" Roxas said.</p><p>"Riku, Sora and Kairi are searching as we speak but it won't be enough" Xion said.</p><p>"I sense there is an unbalance between the forces of good and evil" Master Splinter stated, wisely.</p><p>"Right again, Hamato Yoshi" The Shredder said through their TV screen.</p><p>"A new Villain is about to rise and your adopted Daughter will soon be a part of it! Mwhaaa!" The Shredder cried.</p><p>"Donatello?" Raphael asked.</p><p>"On it!" Donatello replied as he hopped into the Shellraiser -their turtle mobile van- and began to track the signal.</p><p>"What have you got, Donnie?" Axel asked.</p><p>"He's not in this world or Dimension X...He's...He's..." Donatello stuttered.</p><p>"What? What?!" Everyone cried.</p><p>"He's in the Disney universe, in a world called 'Wasteland'" Donatello stated at last.</p><p>"How do we get there?" April, the short haired brunette recognised by her yellow jumpsuit with brown eyes and ace Channel 6 reporter, asked.</p><p>"We can help with that" Namine said as she walked in holding a turtle-styled remote to the Technodrome's portal.</p><p>
  <em>Interesting fact moment: The Technodrome -for all of you who don't know or can't remember- is a high-tech sphere-shaped sliver vehicle of the Shredder's given to him by Krang, a talking alien brain creature with machines and gadgets inside.</em>
</p><p>"Alright!" The Turtles exclaimed.</p><p>"Who's going to protect the city while we're gone?" Leonardo asked.</p><p>"I may have a solution!" A voice cried.</p><p>"Who was that?" Michaelangelo asked.</p><p>"My name is Green and I'm from another dimension that's linked to yours through the <em>Archie comics</em>" a green hedgehog with emerald green eyes wearing white gloves like Sonics, a brown hat like <em>Indiana </em>Jones or <em>Fang the weasel's(from Sonic's </em>universe)and half blue half-red shoes said.</p><p>"Are you gonna help us?" April asked.</p><p>"Yes, April along with Splinter will stay here to defend the city with the help of Venus, a turtle with a light blue bandanna from <em>Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation </em>and Renoir, a turtle with a dark yellow bandanna from <em>Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden </em>while you guys will follow me and the blonde girl to that portal you guys mentioned" Green said.</p><p>"Come and get me if you DARE!" The Shredder challenged them.</p><p>"We accept that challenge, Shredder!" Raphael cried as the screen switched off.</p><p>"Let's ride, Gang!" Leonardo exclaimed as they drove the Shellraiser to the Techodrome location underground and inside to the portal room.</p><p>Green took one look at the controls and swiftly programmed the portal to link-up to the Disney Universe.</p><p>"Here we go!" Green said as he ran towards the blue glowing rectangular portal.</p><p>"See ya later guys!" Roxas, Xion and Axel waved as the turtles ran through the portal all at once.</p><p>Then there was darkness everywhere.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>Back in Wasteland...</p><p>Slimy L was on her last round of Training: Singing and Intelligence class.</p><p>Evil Elsa was in charge of singing as the others watched in the background and Lenora and Syndrome from <em>The Incredibles</em> led intelligence class.</p><p>Evil Elsa had dark blue short hair and a white and gold dress styled similar to Cruela De Vile's fur coat outfit and looked very sinister.</p><p>"You need singing lessons as you never know when you could get a solo in this story, are we clear?" Evil Elsa stated.</p><p>"Yes, Evil Elsa" Slimy L replied.</p><p>They did vocal exercises and the pitch scale etc until Slimy L had written her very own theme song for her story arc-which will be revealed later on-.</p><p>Then the last class: Intelligence.</p><p>Every villain needs Intelligence to be successful, right?</p><p>So Newbies need lessons from the experienced.</p><p>Lenora and Syndrome got down to business with their teaching; first was tactics, then strategy with maths and building gadgets at the end.</p><p>As all of this was happening, Charis arrived in Wasteland with the mysterious being.</p><p>"Who are you?" She asked.</p><p>"I am Fanny and I know who you're linked to" Fanny said.</p><p>"Who?" Charis asked.</p><p>"The one named 'Grace'" Fanny replied.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Cut scene:</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>In between dimensions...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>As the Turtles set up camp for the night, Green got a visitor in his dreams.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-Dream-</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Green?" a voice asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Who's there?" Green asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>My name is Yen Sid, toon brother to Walt Disney himself. I need you and your companions' help.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>A group of Disney-along with cartoon and Animé- fans called The Disney Knights are in trouble as each division of their group face different obstacles: Like a ghost and Fiery skeleton monster or Bill Cipher, a dream demon and his group of evil clones of the knights or Lil Gideon, a 10 year-old boy and a different version of the Pines twins from Gravity Falls. Are you willing to accept this calling?" Yen Sid's voice said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Yes" Green said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Then go help them" Yen Sid urged.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>The turtles will go face The Shredder and I will aid the Knights" Green suggested.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>If you think that will work, then so be it" Yen Sid replied as his voice began to fade away.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Your allies on this mission will be a girl in blue called Icy and a mysterious other" Yen Sid added as a bright light shone in Green's eyes.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>-Dream end-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>When Morning came, Green filled the Turtles in on his dream and the plan he came up with.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Use the Turtle communicator to keep in contact with us" Raphael said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I will, According to my watch Wasteland is directly ahead. The portal will hopefully take you to the location you wish to go to. See ya later guys!" Green called out to them as he ran off the other way towards the AU dimension.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>XXXXXXXXXXXX</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Back in Wasteland...</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Her training is complete" The Shredder said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>You have done well, my pupil. Now it's time to bust Smakky out of Jail in time for the huge future fight scene!" Lenora said as she held Slimy l's hand and teleported away.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>How's Charis doing?" Honey asked as Alice stood next to her.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Fanny is training her well, soon she will be engulfed in darkness and able to achieve her mission" The Shredder said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>And what's that exactly?" Syndrome asked, which was what all of the other villains wanted to know as well.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>To cause a rift between the new and old cartoons" The Shredder replied.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>-End cut scene-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Extra:</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Mabel and Mermando arrived in an Alternative Universe but on the sigin of the town it read 'Monster Falls'.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>We're in the wrong universe?!" Mabel cried.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Mabel! Look!" Mermando said as he pointed at the lake.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>There in the lake was Mabel with a pink fish tail!</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>I guess we can be together after all" Mabel said, softly as she released Mermando from the water bubble into the water.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I'll make sure you visit your family!" Mabel called out to them.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>With a tear in her eye, she kept walking and bumped into someone.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Sorry" she said.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>As she picked up his postcard, her eyes widened.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Here, staring back at her wearing a fisher's hat was Mermando as a human!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>XXXXXXXXXXX</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>In Reverse Falls, Yen Sid had transported Kenny to the Northwest manor to give us a helping hand.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Sky was scared out of her wits by the monster that Kenny Kissed her right then and there!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>A flurry of pink hearts surrounded them in the special moment.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Then they both received power-ups a charm bracelet and a pink watch.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Ready guys?" I asked.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>They nodded.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>GO!" I cried as we all held hands and twirled to create a tornado of love at the monster.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>XXXXXXXXXXX</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The Reverse twins were about to kill the other Knights when a flash of blue and green light shone in Gideon and the twins' faces.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Then they all were hit by a dozen icicles and pinned to the ground.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>My name is Icy and don't EVER mess with me" Icy said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>My name is Green but don't make me mad or I'll use my chaos powers on you" Green said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>And I am Shades, defender of both old and new cartoons" The mysterious figure dressed in black wearing dark blue sunglasses said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>You'll never win!" Green said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Who dragged a talking hedgehog into this universe?!" Gideon cried.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Get them!" Green cried as he, Icy and Shades charged at the three psychics at once.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>XXXXXXXXX</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Meanwhile, inside the Toon Prison Smakky smiled.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'll use the ice girl's other half for my up-coming plan with Sammy...He thought as Slimy L and Lenora appeared on cue to bust him out of jail.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Back in the Nightmare Realm...</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Girls! Let the toons and their human friends go! We need to wait for the signal" Bill Cipher said to the Evil Squad as they released the Toons along with Eddie and Douglas from their grip.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Leave before we change our minds" Evil Kenny said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>er...Thanks?" Roger said as they rushed towards the exit at lightening speed.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>We won't go easy in the REAL battle!" Evil Me called out as they left.</strong></em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>-End of Extra scenes-</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you've enjoyed my mega long chapter! Do you like my nobody so far? Charis means Grace by the way. Do you like Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles(I'm now a fanatic)? More action and love coming soon, I promise! But I'm defiantly going to limit my writing time now so you can still PM me ok as I'll be available but busy at the same time.</p><p>Also if you have any suggestions for what could happen in the Pixar arc(i gave Syndrome a cameo for a reason!), then PM me ok?</p><p>I'll need about 5 or 6 boys now to match up the girls as Icy is part of the team now, so be ready to fight for her, boys!(What about a fight for love skit?! That was a great inspiration-for-ideas-moment!)</p><p>So the next Episode of Gravity Falls is on Monday, so keep a look out for it! The Villains may get a bit scarier as time goes on, what with Slimy l, an official villain now and all, so be warned!</p><p>Also if I forget to give your OC a line, just remind me ok? As I sometimes forget the other OCs who are part of the team as there's so many now! Another thing I ask is, 'Do you think I'm adding too many existing characters into the mix?' and 'Are there any particular Pixar Villain plans I should have in that arc?'. 'Do you see Lenora as becoming the 'New' Shego?'-Shego is a character from Kim Possible, dressed in green who has green fire powers and is better at taking over the world than the villain she works for as she can be scary too-.</p><p>Two more questions now: 'Do you think I should give Wendy and Dipper along with Mabel and Mermando their own little love shorts in between the action?' and 'Do you think I should keep referencing and add a few Avatar last Airbender characters as cameos in certain chapters?'.</p><p>So, during Half-term, it's chilling time, homework time, revision time and SOME writing time with a dash of The Flash too! Anyway, I'll do the next one bit by bit as time is running out as we get closer and closer to exam time; so I have to try and focus(I may add Remy, Nemo -where I can-, Dash, Violet and few other Pixar characters as cameos in the alternative universe).</p><p>If you're a 1987 TMNT fan and want me to add Krang, the alien brain creature into the mix eventually then let me know either through reviews or Pms along with any other Villians that might be deemed worth to face against the Disney Knights and their toon allies!</p><p>And with that note...</p><p>Do you think Dipper with the help of the Disney Knights' combined love power will drive the lumberjack ghost and it fiery monster friend out of the Northwest Manor? Do you think Gideon and the Reverse twins will be stopped by Green, Icy and the Mysterious Shades? Will The turtles save Charis from the dark path Fanny and the other Villains have led her to or will she create chaos between the new and old cartoon characters?</p><p>Stay tuned to find out...</p><p>Read and review or Smakky and his interconnected group of allies within Wasteland and else where will get you!</p><p>Disney Knight Grace, out!;)</p><p>PS: See you in June/July!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10- Mysteries and battles occur with a hint of Turtle!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! There are some spoilers to the episode 'Northwest manor Mystery/ Noir', so if you haven't watched it; go now and watch it first, then read the chapter so you can enjoy it more without spoilers!</p>
<p>I don't own any of the Disney Characters or Disney song which Includes songs from 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'</p>
<p>You may be able to tell when the lyrics are mine but otherwise I'll let you know in Italics!</p>
<p>Time to Party like Mad! On with the show story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Grace turned into a heartless which created you" Fanny said.</p>
<p><em>So that's how I got here</em> Charis thought.</p>
<p>The Turtles arrived in Wasteland and saw Charis right away.</p>
<p>"Charis!" Leonardo called out.</p>
<p>She turned.</p>
<p>They all gasped as there was no glimpse of recognition in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Charis! They are part of the old cartoons, DESTORY THEM!" Shredder cried.</p>
<p>Charis rushed towards The turtles, the rage visible in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Charis, it's us! We're your family!" Michelangelo cried.</p>
<p>She hesitated slightly but then continued to fight the turtles one by one in one-to-one combat.</p>
<p>"Please, Charis! We need you!" Raphael said as he blocked her attacks.</p>
<p>"It's Shredder! He's influenced her somehow" Donatello said.</p>
<p>"Actually, My friend Fanny taught her and now she's on our side" the Shredder said as Charis used her Manriki chain on the turtles.</p>
<p><em>I hope those girls have busted Smakky out of jail now, Charis has to make sure phase 3 is in progress as they go to Gravity Falls!</em> Fanny thought.</p>
<p>"Raphael, distract Shredder while we try to bring Charis back" Leonardo said.</p>
<p>"Right, boss" Raphael said as he ran towards Shredder.</p>
<p>"If it's a fight you want then so be it!" Shredder said as he fought Raphael with his metal arm claws.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>In the toon prison, Lenora and Slimy l held Smakky as they phased through the wall and appeared outside. They then teleported away before the police caught them.</p>
<p>"Hopefully once we arrive in Gravity Falls, Bill Cipher will unleash his mighty force from the Nightmare realm and destroy those knights!" Smakky cried.</p>
<p>"And I will return to School to wait for my lost-term enemy to arrive and turn her weakness against her" Slimy l muttered.</p>
<p>"Sammy, have you got any info on the shadow girl?" Smakky asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, there's a trigger word to make both girls loyal to only you" Sammy said.</p>
<p>"And you know this how?" Smakky asked.</p>
<p>"Because I'm the one who split them" Sammy said.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>In the Monster AU...</em>
</p>
<p>Mabel stared at human Mermando for a long 10 minutes before deciding it was real, pinching herself to make sure.</p>
<p>"Hi" Mabel said.</p>
<p>"Mabel, Is that you?!" human Mermando asked.</p>
<p>"I'm from another universe. Want to run away together back to my world?" Mabel asked.</p>
<p>"Ok, but.." Human Mer(for short) began</p>
<p>"I'll make sure you visit your family as well" Mabel said as they went through the portal back to Gravity Falls.</p>
<p>When they got back, a sign had been graffiti written on the wall of the Mystery shack:</p>
<p>'Smakky is returning, so be prepared to fight whatever Bill Cipher throws at you'.</p>
<p>Mabel and Human Mermando gasped.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Back in the Reverse AU...</em>
</p>
<p>Green sped towards Gideon while Icy and Shades attacked Reverse Dipper and Mabel.</p>
<p>Green's fight with Gideon was a complete blur as he fought him so fast then by the time 90 seconds(2 minutes) was up, Gideon was already tied up along with the Reverse twins.</p>
<p>"How's that for an entrance?" Green asked.</p>
<p>Gideon groaned in annoyance.</p>
<p>"That was mighty fast!" Altessa said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, That was awesome!" Emily cried.</p>
<p>"Where's Kenny?" Bill asked.</p>
<p>"You haven't seen the last of us!" The reverse Twins cried as Green stuffed a bunch of chilly dogs in their mouths.</p>
<p>"You guys are mega famous throughout the Fanfiction world-where all the OCs of other Authors live- and I want to help all I can" he said.</p>
<p>"Shades and I were once one person called Frostella Hope Disney, a 17 year old, who liked both the old and new cartoons but then one day, an unknown person with the ability to split someone into two came and separated us. So i'm on The originals' side while Shades defends the old toons as well but favours the new, forgotten and neglected/deleted characters" Icy explained.</p>
<p>"We have cool powers as well" Shades said as they revealed their armour, one was ice blue, the other was shadow black.</p>
<p>They were both 17.</p>
<p>"Gloom state!" Shades said as she showed off her cool avater-like powers with her eyes glowing green.</p>
<p>"Guys?! You need to come back to Gravity Falls!" Mabel's voice said.</p>
<p>"What's up, Mabel?" Altessa asked.</p>
<p>"Smakky's coming!" Mabel replied.</p>
<p>"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Green said as he linked arms with everyone and sped through the portal back to Gravity Falls at Altessa's directions.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Back in the Northwest mansion...</em>
</p>
<p>The ghost was really angry now.</p>
<p>The ghost had one eye missing with an axe in his head and was able to create/summon a 2-sided axe at will.</p>
<p>"The Northwests will pay!" The ghost cried.</p>
<p>"What did we ever do to you?!" Pacifica cried.</p>
<p>"Pacifica, a lady doesn't shout" her mum said.</p>
<p>"Dipper, I need to tell you something" Pacifica said as they went into a hidden room.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid of my parents" she said.</p>
<p>"Why?" Dipper asked as we tried to put the fire of the skeleton monster with small amounts of damage but not enough to drive it away.</p>
<p>"They want me to be perfect and they don't actually care about me either. They very controlling and have a bell to prove it" Pacifica replied.</p>
<p>"I so hope we don't shipped together" Dipper whispered.</p>
<p>"What was that?" Pacifica asked.</p>
<p>"Nothing! Just...don't let that wooden guy touch you!" Dipper cried as he pointed at an innocent guy that was being turned into wood.</p>
<p>The skeleton monster turned out to be the ghost himself.</p>
<p>"Do you want to know why I hate the Northwests so much? It's because</p>
<p><em>150 years ago this day, the Northwests asked us lumber folk to to build them a mansion atop the hill. We were told it would be a service to the town, that once a year they'd throw a grand party, and all would share in the bounty. It took years of backbreaking labor and sacrifice, but when it was time for the grand party they promised the common folk of the town, they refused to let us in. With the trees gone the mudslides began. While they partied and laughed, I was swept away by the storm. And so I said with final breath: '150 years I'll return from death. And if the gates still closed to town, wealthy blood will stain the ground.' A curse passed down till this day.</em> Breaking the curse is not too late if a Northwest opens the gate" The Ghost said.</p>
<p>"I'm not like my parents, I'll open it!" Pacifica said as we had somehow been turned to wood as well.</p>
<p>"Pacifica Elise Northwest, come to the panic room. We can eat as much as we want" her dad said but as she reached over to the lever, her dad rang the bell to keep her in line.</p>
<p>"Our family name is broken, and I'm gonna fix it!" Pacifica cried as she fought the bell her father continuously rang.</p>
<p>She pulled the lever and all of the townsfolk came in including Tambry, Robbie and McGucket.</p>
<p>"<em>Yes, yes! My heart, once as hard as oak, now grows soft like more of a birch or something" The ghost said as he vanished.</em></p>
<p>"Dipper, Something back is coming" McGucket said with a tapestry of Bill Cipher in the background.</p>
<p>"McGucket, I'm going to enjoy the Party with Pacifica. Don't worry, we'll be ready for it" Dipper replied.</p>
<p>"But.." McGucket began as the countdown from 21 hours continued towards the imminent catastrophe .</p>
<p>With the Ghost gone, we returned to the Mystery Shack or the big showdown.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>When Green, Icy, Shades, Altessa and the others arrived in Gravity Falls again,</p>
<p>Smakky was waiting for them.</p>
<p>"Are you Shades by any chance?" Smakky asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am" Shades said.</p>
<p>"Do you recognise this girl?" He asked as a girl who looked similar to Belle with reddish brown hair and brown eyes wearing a green shirt with brown skirt, small white apron and black shoes peered behind him.</p>
<p>"Is that Clarice, Belle's little sister?!" Shades cried.</p>
<p>"Belle had a sister?!" Everyone except Smakky, Clarice and Shades exclaimed.</p>
<p>"She was deleted from the final film and has been forgotten ever since. Should toons be treated this way or this way?" Smakky asked as he showed a picture of himself with his siblings and then another of him being forced to merge with Wakky to create Wakko.</p>
<p>"Oh, you poor thing!" Shades said.</p>
<p>Then completely dramatic silence.</p>
<p>"I, Shades, defender of the new and old will defend the neglected as well as the new characters " Shades began as Smakky showed a recording of the Old classic toons rioting against the new Looney tunes show characters.</p>
<p>"Why are you purple?!" Original Bugs cried during the video.</p>
<p>"Why are you so dumb?!" <em>Space Jam </em>Lola cried at her dumb, modern counterpart.</p>
<p>"Why can't you fly?!" Orignal Daffy shouted at his modern self(<strong>I thought this too as in some of the classic cartoons he could fly, I mean he IS a DUCK after all. So why can't he fly anymore?</strong>).</p>
<p>"So Farewell, Disney Knights we will meet again. I prefer the name 'Shady' better" Shadesy -now Shady- said as she went with Smakky.</p>
<p>"Don't try to follow us as Bill Cipher is about to unleash something so powerful from his nightmare realm that even you can't stop him!" Smakky said as he, Shady and Honey teleported to safe place.</p>
<p>We arrived moments later.</p>
<p>"What just happened?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Shades, my other half, bailed on us and left with Smakky" Icy said.</p>
<p>"Who's the hedgehog?" Dipper asked.</p>
<p>"I'm Green, nice to meet you" he replied.</p>
<p>"Well, Kenny and Sky have connected at a deeper level and so have we" I said as I held Jean's hand.</p>
<p>The video showed some of the new toons joining the villains as the Original toons chased them out of Toontown.</p>
<p>"That's NOT what happens in Toontown!" Roger cried.</p>
<p>"Well, guess what? You're all toast!" a familiar voice said.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Back in the nightmare realm...</em>
</p>
<p>"Evil Squad, charge!" Bill Cipher cried as the girls ran through the portal and into Gravity Falls.</p>
<p>XXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>in Gravity Falls...</em>
</p>
<p>The sky was very dark and thunder and lightening struck as the portal to the Nightmare realm opened.</p>
<p>Out of the portal came the Evil squad who gliding on their own dark energy slides -they made themselves with their magic- to the ground and grinned as they stood a metre away facing us.</p>
<p>"You think you can defeat every main villain in each story arc? Then guess again, for we are the Evil Squad and we're stronger and superior in every way!" Evil Sky cried.</p>
<p>"Think again, Buster!" I said as we all charged and I thought of <em>Kill La kill </em>when the main character transforms as we sped towards them.</p>
<p>As we clashed, I noticed that our strength was equal to theirs since they were clones of us.</p>
<p>But as the fight continued, they began to hit us repeatedly really fast without second thoughts.</p>
<p><em>We're done for!</em> I thought/</p>
<p>Just then, Douglas, Eddie, Roger, Bugs, The Warners and the other toons came to our rescue.</p>
<p>Green fought Evil Bryn and Hollie in a flash with them tied up in seconds.</p>
<p>With the help of Eddie, Douglas, Buster, Babs, Daffy, Roger, Rachel, Bugs and the Warners, we managed to use the power of friendship in the form of a rainbow coloured beam at the Evil Squad which weakened them greatly.</p>
<p>Then Green tied them all up in a flash to finish it off.</p>
<p>"I'll be back! I'll always be back!" Bill Cipher said as he retreated back to his nightmare realm as he summoned the Evil Squad to return to him just as Pacifica replace Lebam as the llama on Bill Cipher's wheel as I saw the symbol somewhere in her house</p>
<p>Just then, Dipper and Pacifica ran towards us.</p>
<p>"I've got some big news! Pacifica wants to join our team and there's ANOTHER apocalypse coming in less than a day!" Dipper said.</p>
<p>"Yay!" Everyone cried.</p>
<p>"Wait! What?!" Mabel exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Pacifica's my friend now?" Dipper asked.</p>
<p>"The bit after that" I said.</p>
<p>"There's an apocalypse coming in less than a day?" Dipper suggested.</p>
<p>"WHAT?!" Everyone cried.</p>
<p>"Relax, the timeline is different compare to the actual show so we have more than a day to prepare for it" Dipper said.</p>
<p>"Oooh" I said.</p>
<p>"Who wants to party?!" Pacifica cried.</p>
<p>"YAY!" Everyone replied as we went to the Northwest manor.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>In the Northwest Manor...</em>
</p>
<p>"DJ, play us a fun tune please!" I called out.</p>
<p>"You got it, Grace!" The DJ who -Surprise, Surprise!- was Genie in disguise, said as he began to play one of my favourite songs: <em>Happy!</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As we danced to the 'Happy' song, Dipper and Pacifica bonded together which made their friendship even stringer.</em>
</p>
<p>Could they have feelings for each other? Maybe, since Wendy is older than Dipper but Amy will always be available...</p>
<p>Speaking of Amy, She watched them from a distance as the pair laughed together.</p>
<p>"What's up, Amy?" Lori asked.</p>
<p>"I wish Dipper could be with me" Amy said.</p>
<p>"Amy, You can't get everything you want. But you never know when you'll meet that prince Charming" Lori said as the Austrian Prince appeared with his best friend, who happened to be a French Prince.</p>
<p>"That French guy is hot!" Amy exclaimed.</p>
<p>The French guy had short wavy blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a red,white and blue version of the Austrian Prince's red outfit with yellow shoulder pads(<strong>I think that's what they're called</strong>).</p>
<p>"Hi, there. What's your name?" Amy asked.</p>
<p>"I am Prince Sage" he said.</p>
<p>"I'm Amy" She said just as Grenda got the Austrian Prince's phone number written onto her forehead.</p>
<p>Then they began to dance.</p>
<p>"Ah, well. It's not like I'm going to get a boyfriend who can live as long as me" Lori said as she walked into someone.</p>
<p>"Hi, There. I'm Jay, son of Poseidon" a tall handsome guy with sea-blue eyes and brown short hair wearing an ocean-blue suit said.</p>
<p>"Wow! A Greek Demi-god hunk!" she grinned as they danced to the music.</p>
<p>I was by the food stand as I danced with Jean.</p>
<p>"Grace! Can I talk to you?" Roger asked as Rachel stood beside him.</p>
<p>"Sure" I said as we went to the secret room Pacifica found where the pictures of her horrible ancestors were kept to talk.</p>
<p>"So what's wrong?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Well, I want to see my mum again just so she knows we're alright" Rachel said.</p>
<p>"Where do you think she'll be?" I asked.</p>
<p>"At The Ink and Paint club!" Roger said.</p>
<p>"Ok, I'll round everyone up so we can take you home" I said.</p>
<p>"Guys! We need to take Roger and Rachel home. Who wants to stay a bit longer?" I asked everyone.</p>
<p>Dipper, Mabel, Greda, Lori and Amy along with Icy raised their hands.</p>
<p>"Ok, you can stay. The rest of you guys let's take Roger and Rachel back to Toontown" I said.</p>
<p>
  <em>5 hours later...</em>
</p>
<p>We arrived at the Ink and Paint Club which looked exactly how it was all those years ago with men waiting for the big act.</p>
<p>"Where's Jessica?" Roger asked.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, you'll see her eventually" Eddie said as we sat down at one of the available tables.</p>
<p>Then the curtains opened.</p>
<p>"Jessica!" Roger cried.</p>
<p>"Mum!" Rachel cried.</p>
<p>Jessica looked at them as she sang her song.</p>
<p>She walked over to Roger and Rachel during the song.</p>
<p>"Honey Bunny, Rachel, where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Jessica said.</p>
<p>"Well, Mum, It's a long story" Rachel said.</p>
<p>"They helped Rachel rescue me and fought off a group of evil clone girls" Roger said.</p>
<p>"Bye, Disney Knights! I hope we have more adventures together!" Rachel called out.</p>
<p>"Rachel, Wait! Here, it'll help you keep in contact with us" I said as I threw her a bunny-shaped communicator.</p>
<p>"Wow! Gee, Thanks! " Rachel said.</p>
<p>"Your welcome" I replied.</p>
<p>"Bye, Disney Knights!" Roger and Jessica said.</p>
<p>"See ya later, guys!" We called back as we through the portal back to reality.</p>
<p>As we travelled back, I got a brilliant idea.</p>
<p>"Let's sing!" I suggested as familiar '<em>Brother Bear</em>' music started playing.</p>
<p>Everyone proceed to sing 'On my way'.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm on my way " Patch, Sky, Bryn, Altessa and I sang as we reached reality.</p>
<p><em>Time to revise</em> I thought as I brought a handful of the others -Mainly Altessa, Sky, Bryn, Patch(obviously), Kenny and Jean- inside my house to my room to help me study.</p>
<p>The others went off to find a perfect HQ for all of us to hangout at.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Somewhere farther away from the Mystery shack...</em>
</p>
<p>"Shady, I want you to round up a group of girls like you're who can beat the Disney Knights. But before you do, I want you meet some friends of mine" Smakky said as he pointed at the darken corner in Clarice's direction.</p>
<p>Out of the shadows came a small lion cub with pale reddish/orange fur as well as a black nose like Scar's and small hair tuft along with a distinct familiar face beside the cub.</p>
<p>"Max Goof?" Shady asked.</p>
<p>"Hi, I heard about your past Smakky and I want to join you as I'm not always used in cartoons now that we're in modern times past 2000s stage(the early 2000s)" Max said.</p>
<p>Then he sighed.</p>
<p>"I do miss the <em>House of Mouse</em> and my girlfriend. I tried to tell the writers to add her into the second Goofy Movie and what do they do? THEY DON'T ADD HER!" He cried.</p>
<p>He paused before continuing.</p>
<p>"So you see, I think my dad may not need me any more as he's busy with his career as an eternal cartoon star and I'm slowly being forgotten unless you want the house of mouse and the Goofy Movies along with <em>Goof Troop" Max said, miserably.</em></p>
<p>"Even though, I'm shocked that you're here as well, Max... You can join us" Smakky said.</p>
<p>"Hooray!" Max exclaimed.</p>
<p>"The lion cub is Mheetu, Nala's little brother who was deleted from the movie" Smakky explained.</p>
<p>"Oh, What's he doing here?" Shady asked.</p>
<p>"As he's a deleted character, he'll represent them for now. Kopa, Simba's unoffical son -Mheetu's nephew-in-law?- is back in Africa but in the outlands with Vitani and started his own pride as he felt unwanted after Kiara and Kion came along. He also disagrees with the lion guard idea and wanted to escape it as he relised he would never be king of Pride rock with his siblings recognised as Simba's <strong>only</strong> children. But as Vitani and Kopa are technically related by blood, they started the pride but not TOGETHER in THAT way" Smakky added.</p>
<p>"Anyway, Slimy l will help you on your mission during her free time from school. That way, it can stay secret. So good luck" Smakky said.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna need back up though" Shady said.</p>
<p>"Fanny, can you send one of your new and old toon allies to help us?" Smakky asked into his mobile phone-like communicator.</p>
<p>"I'll send Bebop, Rocksteady and Ludo from <em>Star VS the forces of evil</em> to help out. After all, those two mutant minions of Shredder need the workout" Fanny said.</p>
<p>"Do you want to go out somewhere when this is over?" Smakky whispered.</p>
<p>"Sure, pick me up whenever at 7" Fanny whispered back.</p>
<p>"Fanny! I hope you're not thinking about dates at a time like this! We've got to get Phase 3 going!" Shredder cried.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir. Report back if any progress is made, Smakky. Over and out!" Fanny said as the connection was lost instantly.</p>
<p>"Time to round up some fans for the next stage of my plan" Smakky said.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Shady said as she opened a portal and went to Reality to start her quest with Bebop, Rocksteady and Ludo, a green owl creature with a skeleton head for a hat.</p>
<p>Then Smakky's phone communicator went off.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Smakky said.</p>
<p>"I heard you're the infamous Smakky Warner, I'm an ally of 1987 Shredder and I can help you" the voice on the other end said.</p>
<p>"I'm listening" Smakky said.</p>
<p>"All you have to do is find a way to destroy the Teenage mutant ninja turtles that are in Wasteland, according to Shredder and I will assist you in your battle against your foes" The voice said.</p>
<p>"Ok, but what's your name?" Smakky asked.</p>
<p>"My name is Krang" The voice replied.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <strong>Cut Scene: -Precisely a week after the Bill Cipher- Smakky arc- (in Wasteland)</strong>
</p>
<p>"<strong>We're getting nowhere with this fight, guys!" Donatello said.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>We have to reach her somehow!" Raphael said.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Charis, Leave them. You have to focus on Mission" Shredder said.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Oh, where are Bebop and Rocksteady when you need them?" Shredder said to himself.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>-In reality-</strong>
</p>
<p>"<strong>So how are we gonna find these girls who favour new cartoons over us?" Bebop asked.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>With my tracking device, whenever we're near a fan of the new cartoons, it will start beeping" Shady replied.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>There was a beeping sound.</strong>
</p>
<p>"<strong>hey! We found one!" Rocksteady, the rhino mutant cried.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Sssh! Do you want someone to discover us?!" Shady whispered as it was now evening time.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Do you think the Boss needs us again?" Bebop, the warthog mutant said.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Who knows, Bebop?" Rocksteady said.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Who knows"</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>-Back in wasteland-</strong>
</p>
<p>"<strong>I can't reach them on the communicator. Fine, Charis, you can continue fighting the turtles" Shredder said.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>How's she doing?" Fanny asked.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Very well, The turtles are growing tried" Shredder said.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Should I summon the 2012 versions of them to fight against them so Charis can complete her mission?" Fanny asked.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>No, I've got a better idea. Summon Krang, he'll be of use to me with this plan whenever those 'Knights' you mentioned before appear" Shredder said.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Ok" Fanny said as she rushed off to contact Smakky to see if he knew any 'Krang' creature.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXX</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>The turtles contacted Green while he was at my house.</strong>
</p>
<p>"<strong>Green, we need your help. Charis is too strong and now some of the other villains are assisting her" Leonardo said.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Ok, I'm going" Green said as the connection was cut off by Ratigan.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Do you want to come?" Green offered.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Really?! This is a dream come true" I said.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Grace, Your dream is to become a writer and have lots of adventures around the world" Sky said.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Well, this is added to my list of dreams: Fighting with the Turtles that I'm now Fangirling over!" I cried.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Lillian, Olive, Hollie, Sky and Emily can tag along this time" Altessa said as I cheered loudly in the background.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Good luck, guys!" Icy called out as we went through the portal and Sky dragged me in.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>The first thing I did when I saw the 1987 Turtles was faint.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Really, Faint. I fainted.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I was THAT happy to see them that I missed the battle with them altogether as the other fought off the villains in 6 seconds flat with Green-in the form of Nazo, the sliver-blue hedgehog-'s help.</strong>
</p>
<p>"<strong>Where's Charis?" Raphael asked.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>I feel a strong connection with this red turtle guy" Yakko, who randomly appeared next to Raphael, said.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>That's because you have the same voice actor" Sky said.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>The two characters looked at her blankly.</strong>
</p>
<p>"<strong>You don't know what that is? It's..." She began.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>Then she sighed.</strong>
</p>
<p>"<strong>Never mind, it's too complicated for a toon to follow" Sky admitted.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Who's Charis?" I asked.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>She's our adopted human sister who's be brain-washed to make a rift between the new and old toons. She's also your nobody, Bra" Michaelangelo replied.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>I fainted again.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm like Sora now with my own version of Roxas </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>I thought as darkness took over me.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-</strong>
  <strong>End of cut scene-</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Extra:</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>In the Mystery Shack:</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stan was back in the basement, not knowing that Agent Trigger and Powers had gotten a reading on the portal.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Or that McGucket knows that something bad is coming in less than a day.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>How am I going to explain this badge to the kids? </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>he thought as he continued to work on the portal as the countdown continued which was now on 20 hours, 13 minutes and 10 seconds.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Stan looked at the picture of dipper and Mabel and sighed.</strong>
</p>
<p>"<strong>I'm doing this to protect them" he said as he tried to convince himself.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>Someone laughed.</strong>
</p>
<p>"<strong>You're endangering the whole world" a familiar voice said.</strong></p>
<p>"<strong>Uh, Oh.." Stan said.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>-End of Extra-</strong>
</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p><em><strong>Must distrust Gruckle</strong></em> is what the first smile dip puppy said to Mabel.</p>
<p>"<strong>STANISNOTWHATHESEEMS STANISNOTWHATHESEEMS" </strong>Someone whispered repeatedly to the mystery Twins.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Well this is my half-term special-type of Chapter! The new episode was AMAZ-ING! Did you guys watch it? If you haven't you really SHOULD watch it before you read this as I've added things in that are revealed in 'Northwest Manor Mystery/Noir' which may be a bit like spoilers and I don't want to spoil it for you!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Anyway, I've got 3 big questions for you regarding Gravity Falls Episode-wise:</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<strong>What do you think Bill Cipher will do to cause the apocalypse McGucket predicted to happened in 21 hours", "What secrets of Stan's do you think will be revealed in the next episode that's called '</strong><em><strong>Not What He Seems</strong></em><strong>'?" and "Do you think Stan will accident be one of the ones apart from Bill Cipher to tribute to causing it with the portal -what with it being unstable and all- or could it be linked to his Nightmare Realm?'.</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Oh, yeah before I forget! Can you guys help me create OCs that's the opposite of the Disney Knight which are like Anti-heroes but are viewed as villains by the good guys and support new characters like Mickey Mouse clubhouse, Star VS The Forces of Evil etc please? Thanks! By the way, The Creator of Icy and Shady, called AnonymousZGirl helped me come up with the Dark Disney Knights idea By the way! Plus Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog suggested adding Krang and some other ideas! So be prepared Bebop and Rocksteady to get beaten by Girls!<br/></strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Also, if you're a 90's cartoon fan or even a modern cartoon fan and know some Villains who are worthy enough to help Krang, Shredder, Fanny, Smakky and the rest of the villain gang, then add it in the reviews or PMs ok?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>BTW, if you're a modern TMNT fan as well as a 1987s one and think the 2003 and 2012 TMNTs should be added eventually then let me know(along with what they're like as I'm watching the 1987 one at the moment) OK?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I also know that the 1987 and 2003 incarnations crossed over in an anniversary Movie once.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I'm trying not to add too many characters into the mix but do you think adding some Care bear Villains like the who-cares bears or No heart is a good idea (Since they're old characters etc)?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Keep your suggestions coming as it helps me get more ideas and ways to continue the story!</p>
<p>BTW, who's Venus again (TMNT-wise)?</p>
<p>Anyway, Will Dipper and Mabel discover Stan's big secret?</p>
<p>Will Pacifica run away from her parents after disobeying them?</p>
<p>Will Pacifica and Dipper be shipped or not?</p>
<p>Will Shredder, Fanny and Smakky be stopped from tearing Toontown civilisation apart?</p>
<p>Will Charis be brought back to earth and to Splinter before it's too late?</p>
<p>Will I stop fainting every time I hear 'Turtles', 'Nobody' or 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'?(Probably not!)</p>
<p>Will everyone survive the apocalypse in the show?(Who knows? Let's wait for the 9th March to find out!)</p>
<p>Will I get good grades in my real exam even with Slimy L trailing me?(Future Chapter)</p>
<p>Stay tuned to find out!</p>
<p>Disney Knight Grace, out!;) (For Real this time! Seriously, see ya in July if I can make it that far!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11-Toontown, Trouble and Turtles!( the Filler arc)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These next few Ocs to appear belong to Crona's True Sorrow,Mixed-Shades and EpicNights AtMidnightShimmer -who is now MissBritishNyxian- along with AnonymousZGirl !(may not appear in this exact order)</p><p>Tora the tiger belongs to Aruba Bloom.</p><p>There will be love, action and loads more mystery!</p><p>Hit it, Patch!</p><p>-Patch starts mixing tunes with his mixing table-</p><p>On to the party!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Shady, Bebop, Rocksteady and Ludo followed the tracking device's direction as the beeping became more frequent, they came across an orphanage for young children.</p><p>They went inside and saw loads of children huddled around a huge flat screen Tv which was airing <em>My little Pony: Friendship is magic.</em></p><p>The tracking device beeped incredibly fast when they stood close to the children.</p><p>"Who is it?" Bebop asked.</p><p>"Let's find out" Shady said as she began to check all of the children until she stopped.</p><p>"Well?" Ludo asked.</p><p>"It's the girl closed to the TV" Shady said as the device continuously beeped on the girl as the children separated to make a path for them as they got closer.</p><p>The girl had grey-blue eyes and sandy blonde hair in two pigtails wearing a yellow sun dress with a floral design on it, white socks and slip-on shoes who was only 8 years old.</p><p>"Hi there, what's your name?" Shady asked the little girl.</p><p>" My name is Samantha Kikins but my friends call me Sam" the girl said.</p><p>"Well, I'm Shady and these guys are called Bebop, Rocksteady and Ludo" Shady said.</p><p>"Wow! Those guys look so silly!" Sam laughed.</p><p>The boys looked at each other in confusion.</p><p>"Do you want to have an adventure and protect My little Pony from the bad guys?" Shady asked.</p><p>"Ok! I'm starting to enjoy Adventure Time too!" Sam said.</p><p>"Well, You can help us protect Adventure time as well by being our mascot" Shady said.</p><p>"Mascot?" Sam asked.</p><p>"You get to cheer for us without fighting while wearing this adorable <em>Brave Heart Lion</em> costume" Shady said as she swiftly put he costume on Sam.</p><p>When Sam looked in the mirror, she smiled.</p><p>"I look so cute!" Sam said.</p><p>"Do you want to come back here when the adventure is over?" Bebop asked.</p><p>"I want you to adopt me, you cuddly pig!" Sam said.</p><p>"Excuse me? Can you reserve an adoption form for us for Samantha?" Shady asked one of the carers.</p><p>The carer in the blue top nodded.</p><p>"We'll bring her back, I promise!" Shady said as they quickly left.</p><p>"So where are we going now?" Rocksteady asked.</p><p>"Where ever the device takes us" Shady said as the device led them towards New York where two particular fans were waiting for something to happen.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Wasteland...</em>
</p><p>I woke up 5 hours later in a place I didn't recognise.</p><p>"Where am I?" I asked.</p><p>"We brought you back to our place so Master Splinter and April can look after you while you recover" Raphael said.</p><p>"We have to stop Charis from creating a rift between the old and new toons in Toontown!" I said.</p><p>"Already got it covered, the others left hours ago" Yakko said.</p><p>"I see our guest is awake" a familar-ish voice said.</p><p>"Is that...?" I began.</p><p>"Yes, I'm Master Splinter" Splinter said as he went up to me as I lay on one of their beds.</p><p>"Are the other Turtles here?" I asked.</p><p>"They've gone with your friends and Green to stop Charis and hopefully bring her back home" Splinter said.</p><p>"What's she like? Charis I mean" I asked.</p><p>"She was a great sister to have. She would help us fight Shredder and cheer us up when we were sad" Raphael said.</p><p>"She had a good heart but always dreamed of finding out why she existed which is probably why she went away to find you" Splinter said.</p><p>"Me?" I asked.</p><p>"Well, you are connected" Yakko stated.</p><p>"Can I join the action now?" I asked.</p><p>"Not yet, you haven't full recovered yet but I'm glad you haven't fainted while looking at us" Splinter said.</p><p>"Turn on the TV guys!" April cried.</p><p>"Ok, I'll do it" Raphael said as he turned on the TV.</p><p>"I'm Vernon Fenwick and today's top story: Riots through out the city and other places in the Cartoon universe. Right now, you can see the 2003 turtles fighting Dexter Stockman. In other parts of the world, Old toons are fight New toons everywhere. WHEN WILL THIS CHAOS END?!" Vernon cried.</p><p>"This has been Vernon Fenwick, Channel 6 news" He concluded.</p><p>"We have to help them" I said.</p><p>"Grace, You have to stay here. Venus, Renoir and I will help the 2003 turtles in their battle and Raphael... Make sure Grace, April and their dog friend are safe" Splinter said as they hurried outside.</p><p>"Why do I have to loose out on the action NOW?!" I moaned.</p><p>"But you've been in the action for the past few adventures we've already had" Yakko stated.</p><p>"I don't want to miss the turtles in action this time though" I insisted.</p><p>"Do you want to spar with me?" Raphael offered.</p><p>"Grace is meant to rest, you guys" April O' Neil said.</p><p>"HELLOOOOO NURSE!" Yakko cried as he gazed at April.</p><p>"Sorry stranger, I'm taken" April said which made Yakko's face droop very quickly.</p><p>"I wonder what the others are doing..." I wondered out loud.</p><p>"Who wants pizza?" Raphael asked.</p><p>"I do!" Yakko, April and I said.</p><p>Then we gave Raphael our orders and he went to get the pizzas at the Pizza parlour.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the Mysterious Tower...</em>
</p><p>Yen Sid was STILL deciphering the Key word of Season 2.</p><p>He looked carefully at the word of the page that read:</p><p>Keywords:</p><p>1. Widdle</p><p>3. Whatevs</p><p>4. Cipher</p><p>5. Bearo</p><p>6. NONCANON</p><p>7. Eraze</p><p>8. Capacitor</p><p>9. GOATANDAPIG</p><p>10. Cursed</p><p>He studied it really hard but then gave up studying for the day.</p><p>"Who knows what secrets He's trying to hide" Yen Sid Mumbled to himself.</p><p>Then his magic mirror flashed.</p><p>He answered it and it showed him Shady along with Bebop and Rocksteady recruiting Fans.</p><p>"So that's the game he's playing? Smakky, you've got to do a lot better than that for me to not find out" he said.</p><p>Then he decided to check on Wasteland.</p><p>The mirror showed him Ortensia, Clarabelle and the other old toons being forced fight New toons like Star Butterfly, an eccentric, lovable princess with blonde hair and blue eyes who has to learn how to master her wand.</p><p>"Someone has disturbed the toon balance" Yen Sid said.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Toontown...</em>
</p><p>-<em>Earlier that day before the others arrived-</em></p><p>
  <em>Charis had arrived in Toontown and went up to Baby Herman.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Who are you?" he asked.</em></p><p>"<em>I'm just a messenger" Charis said.</em></p><p>"<em>Really? What's the message?" Baby Herman asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Mickey mouse Clubhouse Pete wants to kill you" she whispered into his ear.</em></p><p>
  <em>She swiftly left and went up to the new toons' section of the town and went into the 'Clubhouse'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3D Mickey and friends were dancing to the (<strong>Extremely annoying!</strong>) Hot Dog dance song when she walked inside.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hi there, are you a fan of the show and looking for an autograph?" 3D Mickey asked.</em></p><p>"<em>No, I'm just a messenger." Charis replied.</em></p><p>"<em>The Message?" Donald asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Woody woodpecker wants to fight you" she whispered.</em></p><p>"Daffy wants to kill you" she whispered in 3D Donald's ear.</p><p>"Baby Herman wants to Kill you" she whispered in annoying 3D 'Good' Pete's ear.</p><p>She told 3D Minnie and Daisy that Jessica Rabbit wanted to duel them.</p><p>Then she told 3D Pluto that Tramp from Lady and the Tramp wanted to fight him.</p><p>She left in a flash and continued to tell them lies.</p><p>She came across Bugs Bunny's place and went in.</p><p>"Bugs, your modern self is purple and lives in a house. What are you going to do about?" Charis asked him.</p><p>"I'm going to show him the <em><strong>TRUE</strong> meaning of 'Funny'!" Bugs cried as he sped away.</em></p><p>
  <em>Charis told Space Jam Lola that The Looney Tunes show Lola was a dumb blonde kind of character and she went up like a shot!</em>
</p><p>"<em>I'M got to punch the creator who thought of that idea in the..." Lola began.</em></p><p>"<em>Lola, Not in front of the kids" Charis warned.</em></p><p>"<em>Sorry...In the butt!" Lola finished as she too sped away to the square in the middle of the town.</em></p><p>
  <em>Charis didn't stop at Toontown to do some damage, she went to other cartoons like Powerpuff Girls and turned them on their Anime selves along with the Rowdyruff boys and their anime countparts and many other cartoons which created a lot of chaos.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Well, my work here is done" Charis said.</em></p><p>"<em>Charis, return to Wasteland Immediately. Krang and I have a plan you don't want to miss" Shredder said.</em></p><p>"<em>Ok, sir" Charis said as she teleported back to just before the others arrived.</em></p><p>
  <em>-End of Flash back-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Back to the present-</em>
</p><p>When Sky, Lillian, Hollie, Emily, Olive, Nazo/Green and the 1987 turtles arrived in Toontown, it was already chaotic.</p><p>Old and new toons were fighting everywhere and anywhere all over the place.</p><p>"What's going on?" Sky asked.</p><p>"I saw this girl with brown hair holding a chain weapon, whispering in Toons' ears as I was going to work. It's madness!" Roger cried.</p><p>"What was her name?" Emily asked.</p><p>"Charis!" Daffy cried while fighting his modern counterpart.</p><p>"It wasn't always like this you know. She started this feud for no reason and now it's getting out of hand. If we don't stop it, the universe could become unstable" Roger cried.</p><p>"We have to go now" Leonardo urged.</p><p>"What about the toons?" Michaelangelo asked.</p><p>"I'll deal with them, now go!" Patch cried through his collar inspired by 'UP' as he summoned his wings and flew above all of the toons.</p><p>His wings radiated wind on them while they fought.</p><p>"QUIET!" Patch cried which made all of the toons look up as the others went back to Wasteland.</p><p>"Listen up everyone, This Charis girl tricked you into think you all hate each other. She is somehow being controlled but don't let her get to you. Modern Bugs thankfully turns back to grey at some point in <em>The Looney tunes Show</em>, Daffy, you can teach your modern self how to fly again so he's a proper duck and Lola..." Patch began as Lola was fuming at her modern counterpart.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"You can beat her up moderately. As for the Petes beat each other up away from the town and all of you Disney characters please put your differences behind you and be friends ok? Now then, do any of the baby Looney Tunes or Loonatics have anything to say?" Patch asked.</p><p>"We're joining Smakky" Ace Bunny, a black and yellow bunny that's related to Bugs Bunny said.</p><p>"How could you, Great, Great...Grandma?!" Lexi Bunny, a bunny with blonde hair like Lola that's pink and black in her super form said.</p><p>"We've heard about his past and we connect with him" Danger Duck, a descendant of Daffy with blue eyes that looked like Daffy himself but with an orange symbol on his chest said.</p><p>"Where is Smakky?" Rex Roadrunner, a red and black roadrunner related to Roadrunner asked really fast.</p><p>"He's...somewhere in Gravity Falls" Buster said.</p><p>"Thanks, kid. Great Grandfather, I am so disappointed in you" Ace said as they went through the portal.</p><p>Bugs looked downwards in shame as his descendant and team mates left.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Gravity falls...</em>
</p><p>As Smakky waited for an updated report on progress from Shady, he became lost in thought in his memories of the past.</p><p>
  <em>-Flashback-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you remember how in Wakko's Wish, The Warners' parents are seen for the very first time?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, here's a look at Smakky's side on it, Before Wakko's Wish happened...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the Warnerstock castle, Sir William the Good, who looks like Yakko with a moustche wearing a red coat and crown, and his wife Queen Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the second, who looks similar to Dot with her ears held up with a small cornw wearing a purple dress, had four children: Yakky(Yakko), Smakky, Wakky(Wakko) and Dot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The king and Queen loved all of their children but one day...</em>
</p><p>"<em>Children, we're going to go on a field trip to the Warner Brothers studio so you know where to work in the future" The Queen said.</em></p><p>"<em>Yay!" Smakky's siblings cried.</em></p><p>"<em>You won't let anything happened to me there, will you?" Smakky asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Of Course not, son. If they try some kind of merging act on you, we'll stop them" the king promised.</em></p><p>
  <em>But as they went to the studio, one of the artists got an idea and took the siblings away for a redesign when their parents weren't looking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smakky was forced to merge with Wakky to become Wakko and ended up going to Wasteland as his original self for him to still exist, Yakko was redesigned to Yakko and Dot was given a trademark pink skirt and flower that we recognise today.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they returned the siblings back to their parents, they didn't realise at first that Smakky was no longer there.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Come along, children" The Queen said as they finished their trip together.</em></p><p>
  <em>However, when they got home, their mother asked where Smakky was but their siblings began to forget him and couldn't remember.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their mother broke down and cried so hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The king asked the people at the studio what had happened to their fourth son.</em>
</p><p>"<em>We merged Smakky and Wakky together. Your son is no more" the Artist said as the last bit was a lie.</em></p><p>
  <em>Their parents were so devastated that they both fainted and went into a coma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yakko and Wakko looked after Dot and from there is the starts of Animaniacs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smakky was falling from the sky into Wasteland, screaming until he...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-End of flashback-</em>
</p><p>Smakky's phone rang which interrupted his thoughts and he answered it.</p><p>"Hello?" he said.</p><p>"Smakky, do you know anyone called Krang?" Fanny asked.</p><p>"Well, he phoned me yesterday. Why?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"Shredder want him to be part of his 'big' plan" Fanny said.</p><p>"Well, I'll let him now if he phones again. Is Shredder still in Wasteland?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"Yeah and I can see a group of people coming our way" Fanny replied.</p><p><em>Disney Knights, Blast!</em> He thought.</p><p>"Hold on, Fanny. I'll make sure I'll send help" he said as there was a knock at the door.</p><p>"Now who could that be?" he wondered as he answered the door.</p><p>To his surprise it was the Loonatics!</p><p>"What are you doing here, I thought you were the good guys?" Smakky said.</p><p>"We are, we just protect the New, forgotten and deleted characters as we believe they have the same rights as the old ones" Tech, descendant of Willie Coyote who was green and black replied.</p><p>"Welcome to the wild, wild west(!)" Smakky said, sarcastically as he pointed at the hideout which was more or less a small bungalow-like house which had a Victorian style to it but with medieval things link wooden stools, candles, a huge double bed(Victorian styled) and polished wood floor along with red velvet curtains.</p><p>"We'll make ourselves right at home" Lexi said as Mheetu roared at her.</p><p>"W-h-h-o's that?" Ace asked in fright as they all jumped back.</p><p>"That's Mheetu, one of the deleted Disney characters. He was meant to be Nala's brother but he was written out of the final version" Smakky explained as Mheetu looked sad.</p><p>"it's ok, Mheetu. They're friends, I'll point out the enemies to you when we see them ok?" Smakky asked.</p><p>Mheetu nodded.</p><p>"He understands you?!" The Loonatics cried.</p><p>"Yeah...Have you guys seriously never watched Rat-a-too-e or played Kingdom Hearts before?" Smakky said.</p><p>The future toon heroes shook their heads.</p><p>"Well, Now's your chance to do it in the 21st century" Smakky said as he gave they a copy of the Movie and game as there just happened to be a PS2 in the house along with a TV as some of the few modern things in the house.</p><p>"Let's party!" Lexi said as they began to watch the Movie while Duck and Slam, the purple and black super form descendant of Taz played the Kingdom hearts series.</p><p><em>I wonder if those 4 has found those dark Disney knights yet</em> Smakky thought.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Reality...</em>
</p><p>Shady and her team of mutants +Sam were at the next location of the to-be dark Disney Knights:</p><p>A huge mansion which looked similar to Northwest Manor -minus the Ghost and tapestry of Bill Cipher, a fiery landscape with people either worshipping or screaming and bones underneath- was where they lived.</p><p>Inside the Mansion, a girl with dark silver eyes, tanned skin, Sharp fangs and dark blue hair with black tip at the end wearing a black shirt with a grey lightening bolt on it, denim shorts with grey leggings underneath and moon earrings that shoot dark magic.</p><p>Her name was Nyx and she'd secretly been a member of the Disney Knights in the past but was ignored.</p><p>There were two other residents in the Mansion as well: a boy with brown hair and brown eyes with a skinny body who wore a brown top, black leather jacket, brown jeans and sliver leather boots who's name was Phil. He was in the mansion because as a middle Child, no one really remembered or cared about him so he ran away and Nyx took him. His childhood show was Mickey mouse Clubhouse.</p><p>The other person who lived there was Avani, a young dark avatar who's actually good that had light blue eyes and white hair wearing a dark grey t-shirt with a Yin and Yang symbol in the middle, blue baggy pants/ jeans and white sneakers/ Trainers (she was a bit like a phoenix regarding her age and was physically 15 like her adopted sister).</p><p>Shady and her mutant crew along with Sam went inside.</p><p>"Anyone here?" Shady asked.</p><p>"I'm Avani, The girl with sliver eyes is Nyx and is sometimes known as 'Nightmare'. The boy who looks like a rock chick is Phil" Avani said.</p><p>"Would you like to join our team that protects toons like Mickey mouse clubhouse?" Shady asked.</p><p>"Yes" Phil said.</p><p>"That is his favourite show as a kid. I'm in too, I'm wanna fight someone" Nyx said.</p><p>"Good, I'll let the boss now" Shady said as they travelled to reality to pick up Slimy L as Shady filled Fanny in on what had happened.</p><p>"I've got the perfect name for us: The Dark Disney Knights!" Shady said as they travelled back to Wasteland with Slimy L 20 minutes later before the Turtles.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile back in Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>Grenda was chatting to Marius on her new mobile phone as Mabel and Human Mermando looked up at the stars together. However Dipper was determined to find out Stan's big secret and invited Pacifica to join him as she was now staying at the Mystery Shack as a refuge from her parents.</p><p>"Soos, do you know anything suspicious about Stan? Like perhaps...HIS BANDAGE?!" Dipper asked as he questioned Soos.</p><p>"Sorry, Dude. I know nothing" Soos said.</p><p>"Strike Soos off the list" Dipper said as Pacifica crossed Soos off the list of suspects on a clipboard she was holding.</p><p>"Now we hid behind the desk and see what happened" Dipper said.</p><p>"Do you think he'll come?" Pacifica whispered.</p><p>"Maybe" Dipper said.</p><p>Then Stan, not realising he was being watched, punched in the pin and went down to the basement.</p><p>Pacifica and Dipper followed him and saw the portal.</p><p>"We've got 21 days till the apocalypse. no biggie" Dipper whispered but as they watched, they began to look worried as the portal created more lightening.</p><p>"Stop, Stan! The portal's unstable! We've only got 17 days till the end!" McGucket cried.</p><p>"Or not" Dipper said, worriedly as they rushed outside.</p><p>"We better warn the others" Pacifica said as they rushed off.</p><p>"Say, Pacfica why do you have a tapestry of Bill Cipher in your house?" Dipper asked.</p><p>"I honestly don't know" Pacifica replied, truthfully as the '<em>Dafica'</em> moment started up again while they ran.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In 1987 TMNTs' New York...</em>
</p><p>"Something's wrong" I said.</p><p>"What is it?" April asked as Raphael was finishing his pizza.</p><p>"I don't know but something bad is coming and at the same time, the rest of the cartoon universe is unbalanced and I'm stuck here doing nothing" I said.</p><p>"You know what Master Splinter said..." Raphael began.</p><p>"I know but I'm missing all of the action! All of the important plot twists etc! I'm needed in all of this to keep the team together" I stated.</p><p>"Is anyone there?" a familiar voice asked.</p><p>"Grace here, what's up Dipper?" I asked.</p><p>"We've got 21 days till the apocalypse but the portal which we just acknowledged is very unstable" Dipper said, franticly.</p><p>"I'm on my way" I said as I got ready.</p><p>Then I looked at April and Raphael.</p><p>"I love you guys and I'm your biggest fan and all...but don't try to stop me because this is my destiny!" I cried as I opened a portal with my phone and went through it.</p><p>"Well, that was a turn of events" Raphael said.</p><p>"We should follow her" Yakko said.</p><p>"I'm coming too, this will be the story of the century!" April cried as they chased after me through the hot-pink portal.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>"Smakky, did you know that my full name is Francine Cottontail?" Fanny asked.</p><p>"No, but it sounds divine" Smakky said.</p><p>"Smakky? Smakky!" Ace cried.</p><p>"What?" Smakky asked as he snapped out of his daze.</p><p>"Fanny wants you" Ace replied.</p><p>"Ok. Hello?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"Hi, Smakky. Shady just told me that she's found 4 potential members to make a team with Slimy L" Fanny reported.</p><p>"That's great! Tell her to go to Wasteland and I'll be there as soon as I can" Smakky said.</p><p>"Francine" he added which made Fanny's eyes widen.</p><p>"How did you...?" Fanny began.</p><p>"Lucky Guess. See you real soon, honey bunny" Smakky said as he ended the call.</p><p><em>Now for Phase 3!</em> he thought.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Wasteland...</em>
</p><p>Sky and Leonardo were the first to spot Shredder in the show blot fight room of the train tunnels.</p><p>"What's he up to his time?" Leonardo asked.</p><p>"There's an alien brain creature with him!" Sky exclaimed as they approached the villains.</p><p>"Guys, stop! Someone is coming towards us!" Donatello said as they could see 6 figures from far away running towards them.</p><p>"Wait a minute isn't that..." Sky began.</p><p>"Shady and Slimy l!" Everyone but the turtles cried.</p><p>"Be on your guard guys, Slimy L is an official villain now" Lillian warned the boys.</p><p>"Don't worry, girls. It's nothing we can't handle" Michaelangelo said.</p><p>But then he spotted a bunch of of human-sized Mousers also coming in their direction.</p><p>"Or not! Run for it!" Leonardo cried as they ran away from the mousers.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>When I arrived near the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Pacifica were waiting for me.</p><p>"What's up, guys?" I asked.</p><p>"Well, Grunckle Stan might cause an explosion if he keeps working on the portal and McGucket said we have only 17 days left till the big event happens" Dipper said.</p><p>"It's a disaster" Pacifica stated.</p><p>"If something really big is coming, then I'm gonna find out what it is" I said.</p><p>"What if Bill Cipher returns once more?" Dipper asked.</p><p>"We just defeated his clones. He can't come back that fast...can he?" I asked, worriedly as storm clouds began to appear in the sky.</p><p>"Uh, Oh!" We cried.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Wasteland...</em>
</p><p>Smakky had just arrived and was happy to see Fanny waiting for him at the entrance of the train tunnels.</p><p>"Shredder and Krang gave the girls and boy special weapons to help them defeat the turtles and the knights. They've named themselves the 'Dark Disney Knights'" Fanny said.</p><p>"That's good. Has a nice ring to it. So where is Krang?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"I'll take you to him" Fanny said as she lend the way.</p><p>As they went into the Shadow blot battle simulation room, Krang, Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady were watching the battle from a distance.</p><p>"What's going on?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"You must be Smakky, please that a seat" Krang offered.</p><p>"You're a brain?!" Smakky cried.</p><p>"Why so surprised? Everyone's different you know" Krang stated.</p><p>Smakky sat down next to Rocksteady as Fanny sat beside him and they saw the turtles running away from the mousers still.</p><p>"So how do we catch them?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"We use a live bait" Shredder said.</p><p>"Rocksteady and Bebop, you'll lure the heroes here and I will try to persuade to join us" Krang said.</p><p>"Now go!" Shredder cried as the two mutants rushed north towards the turtles with their blaster guns.</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>While the turtles ran, Sky and the others fought the Dark Disney Knights as best as they could.</p><p>"Getting Sleepy?" Shady taunted.</p><p>"Us? No, We never give up!" Sky cried as she fought Shady with all her might.</p><p>"Are those mutants coming this way?" Emily asked.</p><p>"Bebop and Rocksteady" Green hissed as he smashed all of the mousers in 2 secouds flat and rushed towards them.</p><p>"Bebop, Rocksteady; Don't let the hedgehog stop you or the plan will be ruined!" Shredder cried.</p><p>"Ok, Boss" Bebop said as they blasted everywhere as they got closer and closer.</p><p>"Let's get them!" Leonardo cried as the turtles rushed towards the mutant henchmen to help Green.</p><p>"Go save Charis, I can take care of them!" Green shouted as he used the power of the chaos emeralds to change into Nazo again.</p><p>"Ok, guys. Let's save Charis!" Leonardo said as they charged at Shredder, Krang, Smakky and Fanny.</p><p>"Tell us where Charis is!" Michaelangelo exclaimed.</p><p>"She's no longer the person you once knew and she has been moved to a secret location" Shredder replied.</p><p>"What?!" The Turtles cried.</p><p>Just then, a bunch of purple robotic ninja dressed Foot soldiers appeared and surrounded them.</p><p>"It was all a trap!" Donatello said as his turtle communicator sent an S.O.S. Signal to April and Raphael.</p><p>"Foot Soldiers, take them away" Shredder said as the foot soldiers grabbed the three turtles and took them away.</p><p>"Dark Disney Knights, retreat at once!" Smakky called out.</p><p>"That's our cue. Until next time, Disney Knights" Shady said as Phil and Nyx glared at them before they sped off after the villains and their sidekicks.</p><p>"We have to help them!" Lillian cried.</p><p>"We need more back-up first in order to save the turtles" Sky stated as she called Altessa on her phone.</p><p>"Hello?" Altessa asked.</p><p>"Altessa, we need some more back-up! The turtles have been captured!" Sky said.</p><p>"Don't worry, we're coming. Where are you again?" Altessa asked.</p><p>"We're in Wasteland right now" Sky replied.</p><p>"We're on our way. Over and out" Altessa said as the call ended.</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in the Mad Doctor's attic...</em>
</p><p>Smakky, Shredder, Bebop, Rocksteady, Fanny and Krang along with the foot soldiers had moved their Wasteland HQ to the Mad Doctor's Attic with the captured turtles.</p><p>"What are you gonna do to us?" Michaelangelo asked.</p><p>"We're using you as bait for your friends so we can persuade them to join us" Krang said.</p><p>"What do we do with him" Bebop asked as he and Rocksteady held Green up in their grasp.</p><p>"Green! If you hurt him, I swear I'll..." Donatello began.</p><p>"You'll what? Bebop and Rocksteady, well done for capturing the Hedgehog when his power wore off. He'll be the key to getting some assistance from his universe." Shredder said.</p><p>Just then, Smakky's phone went off.</p><p>"Excuse me while I go do an important errand" Smakky said as he ran off, dragging Fanny along with him.</p><p>"All we do now is wait till they get here and close the trap on them" Bebop said.</p><p>"You'll never get away with this!" Leonardo cried.</p><p>"But we already have" Shredder stated as they all laughed.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Smakky and Fanny went to Mickeyjunk Mountain and answered the mysterious call.</p><p>"I am an ally from the future and I think I know how to help you with your 'Knight' problem'" The voice said.</p><p>"Who are you?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"I am...PIXAR" The Voice replied which made Fanny and Smakky gasp.</p><p>"I'll contact you again real soon close to the time when everyone will be doomed!" the Voice recited as the line was cut.</p><p>"Shady, We're gonna need more recruits" Smakky said as Fanny smiled and they transported back to their HQ in Gravity Falls.</p><p>"Pack your bags, Loonatics; We're moving out" Smakky said.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Gravity falls...</em>
</p><p>"The others are in trouble" Raphael said as he received the S.O.S. from Donatello.</p><p>"The turtles?" Dipper and Pacfica asked.</p><p>"No time to explain. I'll tell you later" I said.</p><p><em>So they decided to follow me in order to check that I'm ok </em>I thought.</p><p>"Come out, guys" I said as April, Raphael and Yakko came out of the bushes.</p><p>"Guys, this is Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest. Dipper and Pacifica, This April O' Neil and Raphael from the <em>1987</em> <em>Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles </em>series and Yakko Warner from <em>Animaniacs</em>" I said.</p><p>"Hi" They all said to each other.</p><p>"Let's go visit Wasteland" I said as we went through a portal that I opened with my phone as the laptop continued the countdown.</p><p>
  <em>37...36...35...etc in seconds and counting.</em>
</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Cut Scene:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>As Smakky moved his HQ to another location, Tina Russo from the Looney Tunes shows appeared to join his team.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>I want to get revenge on the original toons along with Daffy's original girlfriend, Melissa Duck" Tina said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Welcome to the Team" Smakky said as Tina smiled.</strong></em></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Extra:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do you remember the Cryptogram that said ' The Handyman knows more than think..'?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Well, During the party at Northwest manor, Stan was using the portal as the agents hinted and as Soos was nowhere to be seen at the party...He was assisting Stan with the Portal off screen.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But then they heard the same voice from before.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>If you continue doing this, you will help me with my 'big' plan" The voice said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Mr Pines, are you sure about this?" Soos asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I have to do this, if the kids find out then it's all over" Stan said as he punched in some numbers and watched as the Portal began to flash the symbols from before again as it search for the dimension Stan was looking for.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Dramatic music played in the background.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I have to find the Author" Stan said Soos stared at him with a shocked look.</strong></p><p>"<strong>You've doomed everyone" The voice said as lightening began to stir in the sky.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>-End of Cutscene-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"NEXT UP ON UTBAHC: DID ALIENS WRITE THE CONSTITUTION? CRAWDADS IN TIARAS! AND FLORIDA: THE SHOW" Someone whispered.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>16 days, 8 hours, 47 minutes and 3 seconds till the big one. Do you really want to do this...Stan?" McGucket asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I have to for the sake of the 30 years of searching and knowing the paranormal in this town" Stan said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>And you really want to put people's lives on the line do you?" A voice asked as lightening struck a tree outside and a fire began to spark.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>-End of Extra-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Can you decode my message using the A1Z26</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> cipher with the keyword Cursed? </strong>
  <em>
    <strong>19-15-15-19 9-19 23-15-18-11-9-14-7 23-9-20-8 19-20-1-14 15-14 20-8-5 16-15-18-20-1-12</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>llamas are Nature's greatest heroes- about Pacifica's symbol on Bill Cipher's wheel</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dipper's guide to the unexplained</em>
</p><p>"<em>Today, we're looking at Anomaly number 10: the sleeping cat. Are you getting this, Mabel?" Dipper asked as they were near the graveyard where a cat who looked strikingly similar to Patch was sleeping near a grave.</em></p><p>"<em>Why is it sleeping near a grave?" Mabel asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>Then something moved in the shadows which made the twins look behind.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What was that?" Dipper asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>Then they looked back at the grave.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The cat was gone!</em>
</p><p>"<em>where did the cat go?" Mabel asked.</em></p><p>"<em>I don't-" Dipper began but was interrupted by a loud eerie 'MEOOOOW'.</em></p><p>"<em>MEOOW! MEOOW, MEOOW MEOOW MEOW!" The Cat said.</em></p><p>"<em>You have woken me up from my eternal slumber, prepare to die!" the Cat's collar said.</em></p><p>"<em>That's like an evil version of Patch!" Dipper cried as the cat floated upwards above them.</em></p><p>"<em>MEOOOW! MEOW MEOW MEOW!" The cat said.</em></p><p>"<em>My name is Evil Patch and I'm meant to sleep through the whole Millennium!"</em></p><p>"<em>Uh, Oh!" The twins cried as they ran away from the cat and hid in the safety of the Mystery Shack which by then they had lost him.</em></p><p>"<em>I don't think that's the last we'll see of him" Mabel stated.</em></p><p>"<em>Well, That's it for this episode. Next time, we'll looking at ways to fight off an evil cat and getting rid of the candy-eating monster" Dipper said.</em></p><p>
  <em>-</em>
  <em>End of Short-</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm Back! You may be wondering 'Why is she back? What about July?'. Well, to answer your question I've decided to still update my story as I reduce my writing time and still have time to revise as well! You see I've only gone a whole week without writing -when my old laptop broke somehow- and I don't think I'd last 2 whole months without writing.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyway, the countdown has begun for the exciting Gravity Falls episode on the 9</strong>
  <strong>th</strong>
  <strong> March which is only 2 weeks away! This website will show how many days we've got left till the big day(for people in America in the eastern time zone -I'm not sure if it's called that please correct me if I'm wrong!- who get to watch it first at 8 pm their time) /countdown/</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Even though, I have to wait till the next day to watch it -like I watched the Northwest mansion Mystery/ Noir episode on Tuesday morning, yes I was that eager to see it-, I'm so excited!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Will the Toons work together to save the heroes who have protected them this whole time?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Will Patch get his own bad-ass fighting scene?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Stay tuned to find out...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>So read and Review or Smakky, Shredder, Krang, Fanny and their Dark Disney Knights along with their Disney-Pixar allies will get you!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Disney Knight Grace, out!;) (Until the 9</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>th</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> or 14</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>th</strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong> March!)</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's get back to the story now, did you like my first attempt at foreshadowing? Can you tell which part is foreshadowing(hint, hint)? Should I bring back Alex Hirsch into my story so Douglas and Alex can work together?(Did you know his show won an Annie Award? I'm not sure what type of award that is but that is AMAZING!) I am starting to think that Gravity Falls is aimed at Older children and Teens rather than the younger ones after they got away with showing blood on a Disney show! (I think it's awesome somehow and it could be up there with the great cartoons like Animaniacs one day in the top best Cartoons ever in history!).</p><p>Who thinks a Gravity Falls Movie sounds groovy?</p><p>I've got a few more questions to ask:</p><p>Do you think Scourge the Hedgehog will meet his match in Green and the Knights?</p><p>Is Scourge and Fiona Fox more powerful than Sonic and are they worthy opponents?</p><p>Am I bringing too many characters in and should I stick to Cameos for characters like Danny Phantom, new toons, Pixar characters etc?</p><p>Should I give Invader Zim a cameo?(GIR is funny!)</p><p>Should I eventually bring in Karai, Shredder's daughter in at the climax?(not sure what it is yet)</p><p>Should Smakky get his own set of special powers and have a daughter?</p><p>Do you think Pacifica will move into the Mystery Shack while her parents cool off their anger about her disobeying them?</p><p>Do you think Patch is good at being the Disney Knights' mascot?</p><p>Do you think I should give Star Butterfly, the hilarious princess trying to master her wand a small role in this particular arc or would that be TOO much?</p><p>Do you think Lenora learning from Shego's , a villian from Kim Possible, take over the world scheme in the future from a Sitch in time like a coach is a good idea for a future arc?</p><p>If you have any ready-made OCs for the Dark Disney Knights (Or are going to make one) then PM me ok?</p><p>There'll be more Dark Disney Knights coming soon as well as Douglas possibly dressing up as Batman to disguise himself again(don't tell him I said that!).</p><p>Only last question: Do you think I should give the Warners' parents a physical appearance and do more Dipper's guide to the Unexplained shorts in between the plot like I did with Mabel's guide to life shorts last time?( I might do a few of the Mabel shorts as well as the random ones I made up last time too!)</p><p>But what do you think? Give your answers to the questions in the reviews or the Pms ok?</p><p>BTW, if you still have any plot ideas or story arc suggestion then PM me ok? (The more the merrier as it helps me keep the story going and gain my own ideas in the process too!)</p><p>Anyway, Will the Turtles be saved from Shredder's clutches?</p><p>Will Dipper and Pacifica confess their developing feelings for each other in the future?</p><p>Will Stan's deepest, darkest secrets be revealed?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12- The trap, Toon trouble, Patch the 'saviour' cat and a whole lot of action + love!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next OCs to appear belong to EllipticDART(Brook), VivaThreeCaballeros (Owns Isabella) and Lollilou12/Aruba Bloom -In case some people didn't read the first instalment-(owns Tora the tiger) + Both MissBritishNyxian(owns Nyx and Sky) and AnonymousZGirl (Who owns Shady, Icy and Avani) helped me with a few ideas! See if you can spot them!</p><p>Note from 2020: this part was written before I gave the looney Tunes show a proper chance in terms of viewing (along with Mickey Mouse 2013).<br/>Also Fanny/ Fancine Cottontail was created by Ub Iwerks and was Oswald's original love interest (I'm ignoring the short that made her his sister given you don't have to consider it 'cannon' because they're short cartoons).<br/>AnonymousZGirl  and I co-own Avani,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smakky and Fanny's new HQ in Gravity Falls was far away near the Multi bear's (A brown bear with many heads) cave. They swiftly built a mansion like the house Phil, Nyx and Avani was from with extra rooms for everyone.</p><p>"Avani, You can stay behind for this mission. We'll need you for a solo one:<em> 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'</em>. You're going to gain their trust and figure out their weaknesses so we can find a way to persuade them to join us" Smakky said.</p><p>"Yes, sir" Avani said as she flew away.</p><p>"Smakky, You need to rest after a hard day of planning evil schemes" Fanny said.</p><p>"After the call and the Loonatics situation along with Tina Russo...I'm not sure if I can handle this" Smakky confessed.</p><p>"I'll take you to bed" Fanny offered as she helped him climb up the spiral staircase and into the grand double bed room.</p><p>"You're so kind. How could <strong>he</strong> have left you?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"Don't dwell on the past. Think about us and our future once this is all over" Fanny reassured him.</p><p>"You're right. Goodnight Fanny, my little Francine " Smakky said.</p><p>"Goodnight Smakky, who should have been called Smakko" Fanny replied as they both went to sleep.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>The next day in Wasteland...</em>
</p><p>Dipper, Pacifica, April, Raphael, Yakko, Altessa and the others arrived at the location Sky and the others were. As soon as they arrived, a young girl appeared with a note.</p><p>" 'Come to Mickeyjunk Mountain if you wish to save your fr<em>iends- 198</em>7 Krang'" Sky read.</p><p>"What's your name?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm Avani and I want to join your group" she said.</p><p>"The more the merrier" I said, cheerfully.</p><p><em>Why do I get the feeling it's a trap?</em> I thought while I spoke as we trekked through the projector screens to Mean Street and took the fasted Projector to Mickeyjunk Mountain.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in The Mad Doctor's attic...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"Have they received the note?" Krang asked.</p><p>"According to Avani's hidden camera, they have" Shredder reported.</p><p>"Good. You turtles still look hopeful for your friends. Let's zap it out of them!" Krang cried as he pulled a lever which made the turtles get an electric shock.</p><p>"Come on, guys! We've got to fight it! He's trying to break us!" Leonardo said.</p><p>"Give up on your friends, especially the girl. She's a lost cause now" Krang said as he laughed.</p><p>"Charis, would you like to meet your other half?" Shredder asked through his phone-like communicator (similar to the one he used in the show).</p><p>"Ok, where are you?" Charis asked.</p><p>"Mickeyjunk Mountain" Shredder replied.</p><p>"I'm on my way, Charis out" Charis replied as the screen went off.</p><p>"Why did you lie to her?" Bebop asked.</p><p>"Because I'm going to lure her other half there so they can fight each other, dimwit" Shredder replied.</p><p>"OHHH..." Bebop and Rocksteady said.</p><p>"Now you two have to led the other so-called 'knights' to us" Shredder said.</p><p>They didn't move.</p><p>"Did you mean now, boss?" Rocksteady asked after 5 minutes' silence.</p><p>"Yes, NOW! GO!" Shredder shouted as the two mutants rushed off.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>At Mickyjunk Mountain...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"Where are those villains?" I asked.</p><p>Just then, Bebop and Rocksteady appeared shooting at us as they ran back towards the Projector to the Mad Doctor's attic.</p><p>"Wait up, guys!" I said as the others raced ahead of me through the projector.</p><p>"Is you name Grace?" a voice asked.</p><p>"Yes" I replied.</p><p>"Do not go through the projector. Don't you want to meet you nobody like Sora did?" The Voice asked.</p><p>"Yes, of course I do" I replied.</p><p>"Then here's your chance, Disney Knight. Charis, do you thing!" The voice which happened to be Shredder's commander.</p><p>"With pleasure" Charis said as she slid down the banister and smiled.</p><p>"So you're my other half, huh? Let's see what you're made of" Charis challenged as the background changed to a Dive in to the heart like the <em>Sora Vs Roxas </em>and <em>Ven VS Vanitus</em> fight scenes.</p><p>"I accept" I said as I rushed towards her.</p><p>Then we clashed with our dual keyblades.</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in the Mad Doctor's attic...</em>
</p><p>As Bebop and Rocksteady led the others to their hideout, They saw Krang and Shredder immediately and tried to free the turtles as soon as they saw what the villains had done to the poor heroes.</p><p>"Guess what, Disney Knights? I'm on their side! Did you really think I was THAT innocent?" Avani asked as she created a huge monster with a fiery head, white glowing eyes, a green earth right arm, a blue watery left arm, a white air left leg, a lightening light blue right leg and a metal, lava, plant energy chest of armour.</p><p>The others charged and tried to fight the monster but were caught off-guard when the monster hit them all in the chest causing them to fall backwards.</p><p>Suddenly, a massive glass cuboid cadge fell on top of them.</p><p>They looked to their right and saw Bebop hold a lever that was pushed inwards.</p><p>"Don't bother trying to break that cadge. It's magic-resistant" Shredder stated.</p><p>"You humans intrigue me. Would you like to join us in our quest fo domination?" Krang asked.</p><p>"NEVER!" The others cried.</p><p>"So be it" Krang said as the turtles wee shocked again.</p><p>"NO!" The others cried.</p><p>"If you don't co-operate, you precocious turtles will be no more" Shredder threatened.</p><p>The others quavered in fear.</p><p>Just then, A familiar feline appeared and shocked all of the villains unconscious.</p><p>"Tora!" Sky cried.</p><p>"I have returned to help you stop the Villains" Tora said as she sliced the cadge in half and released the turtles.</p><p>"Now go save the universe" Tora said as she saluted and sped away just as the 1987 villains regained consciousness.</p><p>Prescott was working on his latest invention in the background when Tora appeared.</p><p>"What happened?" Krang asked.</p><p>"Hey, Brain-face! Here's what you get if you piss off a mutant turtle!" Leonardo cried as the turtles rushed towards the villains.</p><p>"We'll be back, Turtles! Just you wait!" Shredder cried as he and Krang retreated.</p><p>"Wait for us, Boss!" Bebop cried as he ran after them.</p><p>"Yeah, Wait up!" Rocksteady added as he too raced after them.</p><p>"Hey Disney Knights! I'm still here!" Avani cried as she made her monster attack again.</p><p>"This time we've got back-up. Charge!" Sky cried as they all charged at the same time and Michaelangelo used his chain in the monster's leg to trip it up.</p><p>Then they all jumped and stabbed it at the same time causing the monster to break into pieces.</p><p>"I'll be BACK!" Avani cried as she vanished.</p><p>"Let's take Dipper and Pacifica home" Emily suggested.</p><p>The others nodded.</p><p>But as they went through the portal, there was the faint sound of <span class="u"><strong>a baby crying from the game part of the Tooniverse.</strong></span></p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back on Mickeyjunk Mountain...</em>
</p><p>Charis and I clashed a lot during our fight.</p><p>I eventually knocked he down and she smiled.</p><p>"You made a good other" she said, mirroring Roxas' words to Sora as she vanished and I returned to the Throne room.</p><p>"Charis, come with us, we have big plans" I heard Shredder say.</p><p>Charis hesitated.</p><p>"What must I do, master?" Charis asked.</p><p>"Go to Gravity Falls and cause chaos there. Slimy l will assist you" Krang said.</p><p>"Very well" Charis said as she opened a portal.</p><p>"Nooo!" I cried as I held on to her leg as she went through the portal.</p><p>Krang and Shredder went back to the Mad Doctor's attic.</p><p>"Have the foot soldiers examine the subject" Krang said.</p><p>"Foot Soldiers, test subject H in section B" Shredder said as the foot soldiers went to the room where Green was being held in chains.</p><p>"Let's experiment as there's many secrets about your world we can discover from you" Krang said as the foot soldiers zapped Green with one of his Chaos emeralds.</p><p>A hologram came from Green's body showing a green hedgehog like Green who looked like a familiar blue character...</p><p>"Let's contact some out-of-this-world-help, shall we?" Krang suggested.</p><p>Shredder smiled evilly.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile in Smakky's HQ outside Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>Smakky tossed and tuned in his sleep next to Fanny.</p><p>-Dream-</p><p>
  <em>Smakky fell into Wasteland, lost and alone in Dark Beauty Castle.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>He looked at the throne room window and saw a picture of King Oswald.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>He smiled.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Maybe I'm not alone after all he thought.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>But then everything changed when Mickey created the Shadow Blot which turned the forgotten cartoon world into a wasteland and drain most of the place of colour leaving its minions to roam free.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>The blots sensed they were being watched and one of the broom-shaped ones holding buckets of thinner threw some at Smakky which burnt him.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>He yelled out in pain and tried to out run them.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>As he ran, he kept hearing his siblings' voices taunting him.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em>We don't need you, Smakky" Imaginary Dot sneered.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em>You're just a lost piece of the puzzle" Imaginary Wakko said.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em>You're NOTHING!" Imaginary Yakko cried.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em>STOP IT!" Smakky cried as tears ran down his face.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>He somehow ended up in Ostown and got hit by one of the Real Shadow Blot's Bloticles as it came out of the ground...</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-Dream end-</em> </span>
</p><p>"Smakky? Smaaakky?" Fanny asked.</p><p>"Don't hurt me!" Smakky cried in his sleep.</p><p>"Smakky, it's me. Your Francine, Honey" Fanny called.</p><p>Smakky's eyes snapped opened immediately.</p><p>"Did something happened?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"I notice that while you were asleep, a dark aura appeared around and then instantly vanished as you woke up. But..." Fanny said.</p><p>"But, What?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"I found her by the bed!" Fanny exclaimed.</p><p>Fanny pointed at the humaniod girl rabbit with Smakky's Black ears, Fanny's features, Smakky's red nose and Fanny's tail wearing a lilac dress and red sandals.</p><p>"Mum! Dad!" The girl cried as she hugged them.</p><p>They were both reluctant at first but eventually hugged her back.</p><p>"I think we'll name you..." Smakky began.</p><p>"Frani Cottontail Warner" they said in unison.</p><p>Frani smiled.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile somewhere in Reality...</em>
</p><p>Shady, Sam, Phil and Nyx were searching for more potential members for their team when Shady's tracker started beeping while they were in New York.</p><p>"This way" Shady said as they followed the tracker to a detached grand white house.</p><p>They knocked on the door and went in.</p><p>Two girls that were almost like sisters in a best fiend way were living there: One was 18 and the another was a bit younger.</p><p>The 18 year-old girl was Kenny's long-lost sister.</p><p>She has shoulder-length brown hair and bright green eyes with a scar on her left one wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans/pants and red shoes. Mintz from the start of our journey to heroes tampered with her memory and think her brother left her.</p><p>Her name was Brook and has the power of fire for Disney magic along with dual short swords and a violin as back-up weapons.</p><p>The other was called Isabella Winston and had blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with Mickey mouse in the middle, dark blue jeans/pants and red shoes.</p><p>She can make inanimate objects come to life which is her Disney magic and has a staff as a back-up weapon. However, she doesn't realise that there's two clashing sides that defend Disney and toons overall in different ways.</p><p>"Hello?" Shady asked.</p><p>"Who's there?" Brook asked.</p><p>"I'm Shady and this is Sam, Phil and Nyx. We're looking for recruits for our group as we protect the new, forgotten, neglected and deleted characters as well as the old ones" Shady said.</p><p>"I like adventures. I'm in! Brook?" Isabella said.</p><p>Brook was staring into space at that moment.</p><p>"Brook?" Isabella asked.</p><p>"Sorry, what?" Brook said.</p><p>"Do you want to go on an adventure with these guys, Brook?" Isabella asked.</p><p>"Sure, I guess. I'm Brook" Brook said.</p><p>"I'm Isabella and friendly as can be" Isabella said.</p><p>"Perfect. I'll let the boss know" Shady said while smirking.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>Charis arrived near the Mystery shack and waited for Slimy L to appear.</p><p>As she came through the portal, her theme song played:</p><p>'She's the badest of the bad, she's the meanest of the mean!</p><p>There's no other villain like her that you've ever seen!</p><p>She's Slimy L and she's the best cuz when she fights you can tell!</p><p>She can fight off 8 ninja turtles and possibly beat up Waddles,</p><p>is there nothing she can't do?</p><p>She's Slimy L and she's best cuz you can tell...YEAH!'</p><p>Then they began to cause chaos in the town.</p><p>"There is a lot of Paranormal here and the government want it all for themselves!" Charis announced to the townsfolk.</p><p>Then they went up to the two police guys Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland.</p><p>"The pizza guy's trying to steal all of the Police departments doughnuts!" Slimy L exclaimed.</p><p>The police guys rushed off.</p><p>They went to the government guys last.</p><p>"Agents Trigger and Powers, Stan is using the portal as we speak. I think you know what to do" Charis said as they nodded and drove away.</p><p>I held on to Charis' leg causing her to drag it along as she walked.</p><p>"Charis, don't do this! Think about what the turtles would say?" I begged.</p><p>She moved on while either ignoring me or thinking about what I'd said as we went back through the Portal to the Mad doctor's attic this time.</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>As the Others and the Turtles arrived in Gravity Falls once more, they found it in chaos as they were dropping Dipper and Pacifica at the Mystery Shack.</p><p>"Charis must have been here" Raphael said.</p><p>"How do you know?" April asked.</p><p>"i can sense it" He replied.</p><p>"That's so cool!" Yakko exclaimed as he and Raphael high-fived each other with glee.</p><p>"According to her turtlecom signal, she's at the mad Doctor's attic" Donatello said.</p><p>"What are we waiting for? Let's boogie!" Michaelangelo cried.</p><p>"Sky, You guys can stay here and make sure everyone calms down before the end of the world arrives" Leonardo suggested.</p><p>"Ok! Guys, we're staying here!" Sky stated.</p><p>Some of the others groaned.</p><p>"We have to make sure the townsfolk don't hurt each other severely and patrol the whole town!" Sky declared.</p><p>"See ya later guys!" The turtles exclaimed while waving as they went back through to the portal and onwards back to Wasteland.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in the game part of the universe...</em>
</p><p>A slim, but tall, muscular and toned man with black eyes wearing a shiny, chrome plate armour on his chest, shoulders, arms and lower legs worn over a red outfit with a dark blue cape hanging over his back, a metal helmet called the Kuro Kabuto with three points(one on the top and one on the left side and right side on the top of the helmet) that covered his whole face -except the eyes-, customized, partially mechanical tekko-kagi built his gautlets and larger, longer and more blade-like spikes on the legs and the arms appeared and saw the infant.</p><p>There was a locket that read 'Avani' on it.</p><p>"I will take good care of you...Avani Oroku " The man said as he took he back to his lair.</p><p>"Come and meet your new little sister...Karai " He said.</p><p>A 16 year old girl with black hair that is blonde in the back with an angled bob and long ear-tails and amber eyes wearing several black earrings and red eyeliner on the top of her eyelids, a top a punk design, worn jeans, and a leather biker jacket with metal studs in her civilized form walked in.</p><p>"She'll be great company...Dad" She said.</p><p>2012 Shredder smiled.</p><p>"We have to plan our move next for when she's old enough to get trained" Master Shredder(2012) said.</p><p>"Yes, father" She replied as they walked away.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-2 days later-</span>
</p><p>Karai woke up and went into the training dojo where she found a little girl playing with a ball.</p><p>"Where's Avani?" She asked.</p><p>"I am she" the little 4 year old girl replied.</p><p>Karai stared at her in complete shock!</p><p>"Dad! Avani got a growth spurt over two nights!" Karai shouted.</p><p>"What?! Wow, this is interesting... Well, Avani, dear. Do you want to start you training today?" Master Shredder asked.</p><p>Avani nodded.</p><p>"Let's get started" Karai said as she offered to train her adopted little sister.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the Mad Doctor's Attic..</em>
</p><p>Charis watched as 1987 Shredder and Krang found out about an alternative Mobius (Sonic Universe) with Scrooge the hedgehog in it.</p><p>"We will try to contact him for assistance. Charis, keep watch" Shredder ordered.</p><p>Charis stood outside the entrance and waited.</p><p>I was still hanging on to her and realised I might be the key to reaching her.</p><p>"Charis! Don't do this! What would the turtles say?" I begged her.</p><p>She froze, completely lost in thought as I said this.</p><p>10 minutes later, The turtles appeared.</p><p>"Charis, we need you girl! You're our sister!" Michaelangelo cried.</p><p>"Please come back, what would Master Splinter say?" Raphael asked.</p><p>"Charis, You wanted to meet me. Let me meet the real you" I plead.</p><p>Charis closed her eyes and fought off the darkness within her with light.</p><p>She then opened them, went back into the room and looked straight at Krang and Shredder.</p><p>"I'm no longer in your service, men" Charis said as she kicked them both in the butt.</p><p>We all cheered as the two villains retreated to another location.</p><p>"Where's Green?" I asked.</p><p>"He's in here" Charis said while pointing.</p><p>"They...already...contacted him" Green said, in a weak voice.</p><p>"Who did they contact, Green?" I asked.</p><p>"Scrooge" Green replied.</p><p>We all gasped.</p><p>"We've got to get you to Splinter. Maybe he can help" Raphael suggested as we all picked him up and went back though the portal.</p><p>"Splinter is going to kill me when we get back" Charis groaned as she remembered all of the bad things he had done.</p><p>"That wasn't you though. If it helps he's gonna kill me too as he told me to rest up after I fainted the first time I saw the turtles" I said.</p><p>We both laughed.</p><p>"Wow! It's like you're the..." I began.</p><p>"Sister I never had!" We said in unison.</p><p>"This going to be the start of a beautiful friendship" I said just as we arrived in 1987 New York.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back at the Mystery Shack...</em>
</p><p>Sky and the others had managed to reassure everyone that they were safe and not to hurt each other etc.</p><p>Meanwhile, Stan watched Mabel and Dipper play with water balloons as Mabel ate a popsicle (lolly).</p><p>"To our great uncle!" Mabel cried.</p><p>"Not just great, the greatest uncle!" Dipper added.</p><p>"There's something I should tell you..." Stan began but then shook his head.</p><p>"I'll tell you another time, Kids. You guys just have some fun" Stan said as he went back inside.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Later that day while being alone outside-</span>
</p><p>"Enjoy it while you can, Stanford. They're gonna find out sooner or later" Stan sighed.</p><p>After seeing a red dot on his hat, Stan got pinned down by a special Ops guy in black with a helmet out.</p><p>Before long, so many agents appear to secure the area including poor Waddles.</p><p>"What did I do that warrants THIS much arresting?" Stan asked as Agent Trigger and Powers appeared in front of them.</p><p>Dipper thought they'd been eaten alive when in fact, they survived by Powers using Trigger as a human 'Shield' and stated by Powers that 'He (Trigger) cried like a baby'.</p><p>"Here's the thing kids: You don't know your uncle at all" Trigger stated.</p><p>The agents took Stan away for questioning with Dipper and Mabel by the window of the interrogation room.</p><p>There was a board of evidence that all pointed directly to Stan behind him:</p><p>Nuclear waste he stole to power the portal, his school report which showed he got A+ in everything except PE (He got a D-; <strong>I'm guessing that's bad -I don't really understand how grades in the USA work-</strong>), there was something about him attempting to steal Willie the badger, his Stan-Vac machine, the seismic reading from '<em>Scary-</em>oke' and others that couldn't be seen very well.</p><p>"You're going to tell us everything from start to finish in front of your grand-niece and nephew, understand?" Powers said, sternly.</p><p>Stan nodded, unable to look at the mystery twins.</p><p>Outside, a strong wind blew and people began to float upwards.</p><p>"Chaos is coming!" Bill Cipher's voice boomed as the timer continued to countdown now on 9 days 7 hours, 55 minutes and 34 seconds.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <strong>Cutscene:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Smakky contacted Shady.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Shady, have you got any more recruits?" he asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We got two more to our gang" Shady replied.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Come back to the hideout, it's outside the town. A light beacon will shine and you'll know it's us. Hurry though, this is big!" Smakky urged.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We're on our way" Shady said as she signed off.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Let's go back to Gravity Falls!" Shady exclaimed as they went through the portal.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>-At the hideout-</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>So what's the emergency, Captain?" Shady asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Shady, Dark Disney Knights...Meet my daughter, Frani" Smakky said as Frani came out and smiled at them.</strong></p><p>"<strong>How did this happen?!" They all cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Apparently my nightmare about my past unlocked hidden dark powers within me" Smakky explained.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We're going to train her up but we'll need a female role model to look up to like a sister" Fanny suggested.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>They all looked at each other.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I'll do it since I sort of get how sisters work and all..." Shady said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>When do we start?" Shady asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>The sooner the better is what I'd prefer but for now we'll have to wait till she's old enough to start at about 12 or so" Smakky replied.</strong></p><p>"<strong>All of you can do some training in the dojo while we take he to bed" Fanny said as Shady led her group to a hidden room through the wall to train.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Smakky, we've got a problem. We've lost Charis, she's back to her original self again!" Shredder cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Don't worry, I've got a plan C: Get as many toons to join our side as possible to upset the balance farther to reel in the bait" Smakky said with confidence.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Ok, That's good. I got a message from Scrooge saying that he wants proof that we're as evil as him. What should we use?" Shredder asked.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Then both villains received the same message :</strong>
</p><p><strong>'If you wish to get the evidence you seek, meet me an old warehouse in 2012 New York </strong> <strong>at 9:30 pm at the dot tonight so you can get your prise- Master Shredder (2012)'.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Should we go to the meeting?" Smakky asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We shall but with back-up just in case this version of me is more shady and deceitful than Krang and I combined" Shredder suggested.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Agreed" Smakky said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>They went to bed at 6:00 pm sharp to be ready for anything.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>With their alarm clocks set, they slept and then woke up without waking their minions or (In Smakky's case) his girlfriend.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They went through the portal and used a tracking device to find the building.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Once they were in, they waited.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Out on the streets, driving the Shellraiser van was the Teenage mutant ninja turtles with Leonardo driving. After watching them in action, it turns out that they call each other by their nicknames probably to save time in battle:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Leo(Leonardo) was a blue bandana and blue eyes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Donnie (Donatello) has a purple banana, split tooth, light green skin and reddish-brown eyes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ralph (Ralpheal) has a red bandanna and has green eyes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mikey (Michealangelo) has freckles, orange bandanna and child-like face with blue eyes and is light green.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As they saw a bunch of Kraang robots heading their way, the theme song started</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-The 80's TMNTS theme plays-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The 2012 TMNTs fought the Kraang and Leo could sense that Shredder(their one) was up to something.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They followed Master Splinter's directions and arrived at the warehouse hideout.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They went in and saw two Shredders with an unfamiliar rabbit-like character!</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>What are you up to this time, metal face?!" Leo cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Making a deal that's none of your concern. Avani, Karai!" Master Shredder cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yes?" They replied.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Take care of the 'garbage' while I seal the deal" Master Shredder as he led his 1987 self and Smakky into a private room away from the fight.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>As it was a couple of days since they found her, Avani was almost a fully-realised balanced avatar and was still growing fast each day, now looking physically 10.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The girls charged.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>This is gonna be a piece of cake" Donnie said.</strong></p><p><strong>Seconds after, Xever (AKA Fishface) who was now a mutated </strong> <strong>large unidentified red carp-like fish with yellow eyes and thin stick-like arms, with webs between his fingers, a large dorsal fin with a chunk missing from the front, white stomach area,a mouth full of sharp teeth that has two large ones sticking out of it and modified a pair of silver high powered legs along an orange breathing rig appeared</strong></p><p>"<strong>You just had to open you big mouth!" Leo cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We can take them 4 on 4" Mikey said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Then half a dozen Kraang robots appeared.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I'd call for some </strong><strong>1987</strong><strong> back-up if I were you..." a voice suggested to them.</strong></p><p><strong>Ralph checked his red shell-shaped T-phone </strong> <strong>and saw their 1987 selves on the contact list(it's like a phone basically).</strong></p><p>
  <strong>He sent an S.O.S. Signal.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I honestly hope they come to our rescue" Donnie said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Me too" Ralph said as they fought Karai, Avani, Fishface and the Kraang at once.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>XxXxXxXxXxX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Meanwhile in the meeting room...</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<strong>So you want us to work together and recruit the Kraang in a quest for world domination to prove to Scrooge that we're worthy enough to get his help?" Smakky asked.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Master Shredder(2012) nodded.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>It's a deal" Smakky and 1987 Shredder said as they shook Master Shredder's hands while the fight continued outside.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>So Smakky and Shredder promised to return in 5 days time to make the alliance official which gave them time to wrap up their on-going plan in order to start the next big one as they went back home to their hideouts and took some time to reflect.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>In 1987 New York...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Splinter had returned with Venus and Renoir when we had arrived with April still in our company.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Master Splinter, we need your help. Green is badly injured" Charis said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I'll see what I can do" Splinter replied as he went away to get some herb and spices.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>-Moments later-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Splinter came back with a special out-of-this-universe medicine that was the same shade of green that Green was.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Splinter gave Green the medicine and we all waited.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Green's eyes fluttered.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We watched intensely.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His eyes snapped opened and widened in realization.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>They contacted Scrooge, said something about getting his help for something" Green said, hurriedly.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Just then, Michaelangelo got a signal from his turtle com.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>It's an S.O.S. Signal from...US?" Michelangelo questioned.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Never mind that, we've met our 2003 selves in the past. Where are they/we?" Leonardo asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>They're in a warehouse in 2012 New York" Donatello said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Well, there's never any rest for heroes" Leonardo said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>That's so true, Leonardo! Can I come with you this time?" I asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Shredder is too powerful and two at once must be ten times worse. Stay here in case you're needed else where ok?" Raphael suggested.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Ok" I replied in a disappointed way.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Turtle power!" The turtles cried as they went into the Shellraiser as I opened a portal for them which they drove through.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Good luck, turtles" Splinter said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Well, girls. You get to spar with us as part of your training with Master Splinter as punishment for disobeying him" Ventus said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Story!" April chanted.</strong></p><p>"<strong>APRIL!" Everyone cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Sorry" she said, quietly.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>-<em>End of cut scene</em><em>-</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Extra</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Patch convinced most of the toons by using his inner strength and wings which made a large gust of wind blow over Toontown.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Patch?" Roger asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Yes?" Patch replied.</strong></em></p><p>"<strong>You may have fixed the balance here but it's off the charts in other places like Townsville (Powerpuff girls), New Townsville (Powerpuff girls Z) etc!" Roger cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Time to contact the girls. Roger, can you help me please? No hands remember?" Patch asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Sure thing, buddy" Roger said as he sent a message to all of us at the same time for Patch.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>In the 1987 Turtle 'lair'...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I instantly got a message from Patch.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Well guys, I have to go to Toontown to help my cat bring balance to the toon universe. So see you soon!" I said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Wait! Can I come too, I might be able to help" Charis pleaded.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I think you should sit this one out and wait as the toons over there might still think you're evil and attack or something, ok?" I said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Ok" Charis said, disappointedly.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I'm sure you can come next time if you're for PIXAR that is" I said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Good luck, young pupil and may you be successful on your mission as the turtles" Splinter said as I went through the portal.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>XXXXXXXX</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Back in Gravity Falls while Stan was being questioned...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Sky and the others also received a message from Patch.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Let's go to Toontown!" She cried as they all went through the portal as Smakky watched afar.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Will I get to fight today, Dad?" Frani asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<strong><em>Not today dear but soon. I need to contact someone from work now, sweetie so go and play in the dojo for now" Smakky said.</em></strong></p><p>"Y<em><strong>es, Dad" Frani said as she rushed off.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Smakky contacted one of his allies.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Someone picked up the phone from the other end.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Master Shredder, I've got a small plan that Avani might enjoy and it involves the Powerpuff Girls..." Smakky began.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I'm listening" Master Shredder said as Smakky told him the whole plan which was inaudible to anyone else.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>XXXXXX</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Bill Cipher watched all of the commotion from his nightmare realm and smiled.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>At least the chaos of the toons fighting each other has the knights distracted and the turtles have gone to save their modern selves; this will be a walk in the park he thought.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>O wk uikojq vwum wjt O'bs qid w voqqsf wjt vsddsf hlwj uwllst 'dps tfswk hlwj'. Yic'll jsbsf uiks icd wlobs!" Bill cipher said to the screen (Please note: His speech is in Atbash so you have to decode it with both the Atbash and Cescar cipher set three letters back to find out what he's saying -it's a bit like McGucket in 'Society of the blindeye' at the end of his last memory-)</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Fire flared in the background behind him.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-End of extra-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Hi Everyone! I'm back again! Guess what? A friend of mine called Mixed-Shades managed to crack the code! If anyone else out there cracked too, then Well Done!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Here's the answer! :</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>19-15-15-19 9-19 23-15-18-11-9-14-7 23-9-20-8 19-20-1-14 15-14 20-8-5 16-15-18-20-1-12</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Soos is working with Stan on the portal.</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I'll try another one with the Caesar cipher now so it's a bit easy and then spice it up a bit! ;)</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Here are the challenges: Try and decode theses:</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Urxjkob 9 gdbv wr jr, Vwdu Exwwhuiob'v Glphqvlrqdo vflvvruv zloo eh sduw ri d elj sodq nqrzq dv 'Wkh Guhdp sodq'</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>(Use atbash and Cesar cipher set three letters back for these next ones! The Royal order of the holy Mackerel has tutorials and printable ciphers online!) Vsawfs dps Mfwwjq, or dpsy kssd 1987 Mfwjq dpsof qiwl aiclt vs uikhlsds</em> </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>(use A1Z26 cipher as well for these next two or so) 8-23-4-21-16 15-5 23-10 23-11-23-24-15-10-17 23-10-17-19-12 21-23-4</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>0-10-10-1-1-10-1-10-0-0-10-0-0-10-10-0-0-10-10-1-1-10-1-10-0-0-10-1-1-10-10-0-0-10-10-1-1-0-10-0-0-10-1-10-0-0-10-0-0-10-10-1-1-10-1-10-0-0-1-10-0-0-10-0-0-10-10-1-1-10-1-10-0-0-10-1-1-10-10-0-0-10-10-1-1-0-10-0-0-10-10-1-1-0 (Keyword: Patch)</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Well, I hope you've enjoyed this very long chapter!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>So if I've added too much but I wanted to add what I think might happen in 'Not What He seems'. I've tried to extend this arc slightly but there will be a continuous connection between this arc and the next.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>So if you have any suggestions of theories on Stan or any of the characters in general, just tell me in the reviews or Pms ok?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>If you can crack all of the codes including Bill Cipher's speech at the end, You get a virtual cookie and a virtual life-time supply of cartoons of your choice! (Just remember it's VIRTUAL)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Anyway, let me know if I'm adding too many existing characters at once ok?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>BTW, do you think I should do a short story from Azula's point of view that's set after <em>'The Search</em>' comics? (It's one of my story ideas)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you think the Disney Knights can bring balance to the toonivese with patch's help (Does that sound slightly familiar to you?) ?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you think Both Shredders and Smakky will succeeded in training Avani, Frani and Karai in time for the big showdown?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you think 1987 Krang and the Kraang would be formidable foes together?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you think the 1987 turtles will save the 2012 turtles in time before they're captured as well?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you think Stan has deep, dark secrets waiting to be uncovered?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you think adding the 2012 TMNTs was a good idea along with Master Shredder?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you think Bill Cipher is powerful or he's putting on for show (faking it)?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Well I have to scoot now and have some breakfast so...</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Read and Review or Smakky, 1987 Shredder, Master Shredder and the rest of the poise get you!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Disney Knight Grace, out! ;)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Grxjodv Pdfnuhoo lv dzhvrph!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>By bcas up c gyys'k juqy!(9jv Qclav xol zyxucpj) ycj aoosuyk, zlups qurs cpz vchy xip gujv eoi bykj xluypzk, BeYYYYYYYYYYY! (All Caesar cipher three letters back!)</strong> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13- A lot happens, big showdown and more mystery!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was originally posted on this date 9.3.15</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As both Shredders and Smakky were sleeping, Bill Cipher came in their dream.</p><p>"<em>I have Karai in my possession. If you ever wish to see your 'precocious' daughter again, then gain an alliance with Scrooge the hedgehog and I MIGHT just let her go" Bill Cipher said as he had taken Karai while they'd been in the meeting room.</em></p><p>"<em>If you hurt her, I swear I'll.." Master Shredder began.</em></p><p>"<em>You'll what? Set your henchmen on me? I'm in the dream world NOT the physical world. Farewell gentlemen, I'll be watching you..." Bill Cipher said as the dream ended and they all woke up.</em></p><p>"<em>Slimy l, I need you to recruit as many toons as you can to disrupt the balance farther. Shady, continue to train Frani slowly; I'll make sure the Dark Disney Knights are even more powerful than the normal ones" Smakky said.</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, sir" Both girls replied as they moved in opposite directions to their destinations.</em></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In ToonTown...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>When we arrived, Roger and Patch were waiting patiently for us.</p><p>"Where's our first location?" I asked.</p><p>"At the border line of Townsville and New Townsville in the cartoon/ Anime area" Patch replied.</p><p>"Let's go!" Sky cried as we rushed through the portal to the other side of the Tooniverse.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In 2012 New York at the same time...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"Avani, would you like your very first solo mission?" Master Shredder asked.</p><p>Avani nodded.</p><p>"You get to go to Townsville and meet both versions of the Powerpuff girls. Your unique powers give you the ability to bring certain people back to life at the right time" Master Shredder said.</p><p>"Ok!" Avani said as a feline figure opened a portal for her and she sped through it.</p><p>"Fishface, can you keep an eye on her while remaining hidden?" Master Shredder asked.</p><p>"I'll try" Fishface replied as he followed her through the portal.</p><p>"Tiger Claw, so now you bother to show up. I need you to round up as many Kraang as you can find so we can make a pact with some new allies I've found" Master Shredder said.</p><p>Tiger Claw had yellow eyes with orange and white with black stripes fur wearing a blue scarf, brown trousers, a cross-like belt thing over his chest for his warrior appearance with a large sword for hand-to-hand combat in a pocket while holding one of his modified pistols which can blast both red lasers and freeze rays as the other one was in his pooch.</p><p>"With Pleasure" Tiger Claw said as he sped away like lightening.</p><p>At the exact same time, the 1987 turtles showed up and fought off all of the Kraang just before the 2012 turtles could be vanquished.</p><p>"Thank guys, we needed that" Donnie said.</p><p>"I'm getting a weird vibe..." Raphael said as he looked directly at Donnie.</p><p>"You look radical, dude" Michaelangelo said.</p><p>"You're not bad, yourself" Mikey said.</p><p>"Well, those two really hit it off" Leonardo said.</p><p>"Well, Mikey is the youngest" Leo said.</p><p>"This is so weird" Donatello whispered.</p><p>"We heard that!" Ralph said.</p><p>"How come your eyes go white when you get super serious?" Michaelangelo asked.</p><p>"I don't really know.." Mikey stated.</p><p>"Um...Guys?" Donnie asked.</p><p>"Not now, Donnie! I'm getting to know my big 1987 self brother" Mikey said.</p><p>"I'm not sure If that made ANY sense" Raphael stated.</p><p>"Guys, more Kraang are coming this way with Tigerclaw and I've got a bad feeling about this..." Donnie said.</p><p>"Me too" Raphael stated.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">On the border line of Townsville and New Townsvile...</span>
</p><p>The Powerpuff girls, Rowdyruff boys and their Animé counterparts were fighting each other.</p><p>"You don't deserve to be a Powerpuff girl!" Blossom cried as she used her laser eyes on Hyper Blossom who had long orange hair and has a yo-yo for a weapon.</p><p>"Says who?!" Hyper Blossom cried as she tried to hit original Blossom with her yo-yo.</p><p>"Says US!" Buttercup cried as she kicked Powered Buttercup in the face.</p><p>"You're going to regret that!" Powered Buttercup exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm SOOOOOO more mature than YOU!" Rolling Bubbles chanted.</p><p>Then Bubbles screamed which made the ground shake and everyone's ears hurt.</p><p>"My ears!" Both the Rowdyruff boys and RRBZ cried just as Avani appeared with Fishface hiding behind a nearby bush.</p><p>"All the girls and boys are fighting, maybe a familiar face will put a stop to it" Avani whispered as her avatar state activated and a golden light appeared in front of her as a familiar girl who looked similar to the Powerpuff girls with Purple eyes and brown hair wearing a purple dress but compared to last time before the explosion, she was now taller and clearly had similar features to her sisters (without a hunched or stray tooth this time but keeps the ponytail look) appeared from the piece of her dress Avani pictured in her mind.</p><p>"My Name is Bunny" Bunny said.</p><p>"Hi Bunny, can you help me stop your sisters from fighting their counterparts?" Avani asked.</p><p>"I'll try" Bunny said just as we arrived in the background.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in Wasteland...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Evil Elsa recruited Homer the Cat, Ortensia's little brother to their ever-growing villain team while Honey and Alice waited for some acknowledgement from Smakky, himself.</p><p>Syndrome and some of the main Pixar villains began to prepare for their story arc as though they were actors preparing for their scene.</p><p>"Our leader is coming soon, so we must be ready!" Syndrome cried as the others cheered.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>The sky was slowly turning red as the apocalypse drew nearer as Stan was still trapped in the interrogation room with Trigger and Powers.</p><p>Smakky was still in his hideout mansion, slowly training Frani up and telling her bits of his past like how she has two uncles and an aunt and how they were all royalty.</p><p>"What were Granddad and Grandma like?" Frani asked.</p><p>"They were kind-hearted and I loved them so much but I got taken away and never saw them again. Even after they promised nothing would happen, it still did! I sort o blame them and the creators or my situation" Smakky admitted.</p><p>"But I it had never happened, you wouldn't have met me" Fanny stated.</p><p>"And I wouldn't exist" Frani added.</p><p>"True" Smakky said as he reflected back on his past in his mind.</p><p>There was a pause of Silence.</p><p>"I'm going to check on my allies now from work. See you later, Frani" Smakky said as he went down the corridor to the Warner Bros-infested room with posters of him and his siblings (Back when they were Yakky, Wakky and Dot with green eyes) all over the walls.</p><p>On one of the walls was a giant TV screen that was linked to his phone.</p><p>He dialled a number and listened to ring.</p><p>"Hello?" a voice asked.</p><p>"Master Shredder, Meet me and 1987 Shredder at the same place as last time. I have the perfect way to convince Scrouge the Hedgehog to be our ally" Smakky said.</p><p>"See you there in 5" Master Shredder said.</p><p><em>Now to pull 1987 Shredder</em> Smakky thought as he dialled the next number.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile as Master Shredder waited...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>1987 Shredder had a small talk with Krang about their current plan together.</p><p>"With the info we got from that Green guy, the foot soldiers discovered another universe called 'Comicverse' and what was interesting was that we appeared in there too along with the turtles!" Krang stated.</p><p>"That's very interesting and but one of my allies have a group of friends you'd dying to meet" Shredder suggested.</p><p>"I'll see what these 'friends' are like but don't think I'm going to join your alliance or you're get swatted!" Krang threatened as he and Shredder teleported to 2012 New York.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in the cartoon/ Animé border...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>We tried to calm both sides down but mainly the original Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys as we were big fans of them.</p><p>Then Bunny snapped.</p><p>"STOP, EVERYONE! YOU'RE ALL SISTERS AND BROTHERS IN A WAY! CAN'T YOU ALL STOP FIGHTING?!" Bunny cried.</p><p>There was long period of silence.</p><p>Then my phone went off.</p><p>It was an urgent message from ALL of the turtles, telling us to come quickly with the directions to the hideout in 2012 New York.</p><p>"Bunny, You put a stop to the violence then and Avani..." I began as she glared at me.</p><p>"Just help her, ok?" I added as we went through the portal as quickly as we could.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>2 hours later in 2012 New York...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>The turtles were soon surrounded by Kraang, Tiger Claw, Fishface and both Shredders -soon after 1987 Shredder arrived- when the 1987 turtles' theme tune played as we arrived just in time at the scene.</p><p>"Stop right there, Shredder!" I cried.</p><p>"Yeah, You're outnumbered!" Sky added.</p><p>"Really, Disney Knights(?) I think you should look harder than that" Master Shredder stated as 1987 Shredder moved to the side to reveal Krang in his new mechanical body.</p><p>We gasped.</p><p>"So these were the 'friends' you were talking about. Why they're robots!" Krang exclaimed.</p><p>"Kraang Prime! Kraang Prime!" The Kraang chanted.</p><p>"But I'm not..." Krang began.</p><p>Then he smiled.</p><p>"I'm Kraang Prime's ancestor, therefore as you listen to him or her, you shall also listen to me. Now I order you to destroy the turtles AND THEIR allies!" Krang cried.</p><p>The Kraang turned and attacked but we were quicker in our tactics and easily fooled them all.</p><p>The turtles also took them all down without breaking too much sweat as well.</p><p>"Have to try harder than THAT, Krang!" Altessa cried.</p><p>"Time for the big guns!" Master Shredder said as a curtain was lifted to reveal Teen April who was 16 and had ginger hair in a small ponytail with right-sided curved bangs, is very slim and has blue eyes with one eyelash, and freckles wearing a yellow headband, an elbow-length black shirt with a yellow and white sport shirt with the number "5" over it yellow top, black leggings, brown bandages/bracelets around her wrists, white high socks with two blue stripes on them, a gold clip with little ball with a heart on her right back pocket and black low-heeled boots and blue denim shorts was tied up along side 1987 adult April.</p><p>"APRIL!" All of the TMNTs cried.</p><p>"If you wish to save them, then surrender" Both Shredders said.</p><p>All of the turtles dropped their weapons.</p><p>"And you?" Krang asked.</p><p>"Disney Knights fight with Honour!" I cried as we charged.</p><p>"You go, girl!" Leonardo cried.</p><p>A whole army of Kraang emerged from behind the main 2012 and 1987 villains as we charged and took every single one that rushed at us.</p><p>We all fought our way through the Kraang as Sky, Altessa, Bryn and I managed to reach Krang, Master Shredder and Shredder.</p><p>"You better let them go or we'll beat your army to a pulp" I threatened.</p><p>"I don't think so" Krang said as he nodded and both shredders rushed towards us.</p><p>Just then, the 1987 brown-furred Splinter and 2012 brown with black and white makings-furred Splinter arrived just in time to blow the attacks.</p><p>"Booyakasha! Go Master Splinter!" Mikey exclaimed.</p><p>"It's Cowabunga!" Michealangalo stated.</p><p>"Booyakasha!" Mikey insisted.</p><p>"Cowabunga!" Michaelangelo stated.</p><p>"Booyakasha!"</p><p>"Cowabunga!"</p><p>"Booyakasha!"</p><p>"COWABUNGA!"</p><p>"BOOYAKASHA!"</p><p>"COW-A-BUNGA!"</p><p>"Guys! Can you do this later when our friends' lives are NOT IN DANGER?!" Donnie cried.</p><p>"Sorry" Mickey and Michaelangelo replied, softly.</p><p>"Turtles, get April and go! Disney Knights, you leave with them too! This fight is between us and shredder" Splinter cried.</p><p>"Yes, Master Splinter" All of the turtles replied as we began to follow them as they untied both Aprils and ran to their shellraisers.</p><p>"Bebop, Rocksteady!" Shredder called as his mutant minions randomly appeared.</p><p>"Yes, boss?" Rocksteady asked.</p><p>"Go after the turtles with Tiger Claw, he'll help you navigate through the city" Shredder said as the minions left with Tiger Claw leading the way.</p><p>"Let the final battle begin!" Krang cried.</p><p>"Kraang! Kraang!" The Kraang chanted.</p><p>"Shut it! Just watch the fight already!" Krang moaned.</p><p>"So this is how it's gonna be" Master Splinter(2012) said.</p><p>"This is how it MUST be!" both Shredders cried as they attacked.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Mystery Mystery Advert</em>
</p><p>"<em>We interrupt this broadcast to give you breaking news! Pacifica and Dipper might have feeling for each other!" Mabel cried.</em></p><p>"<em>No I don't" Dipper said as he blushed.</em></p><p>"<em>Grenda might marry rich!" Mabel exclaimed.</em></p><p>"<em>I got my mom to buy me a phone just to call him!" Grenda cried.</em></p><p>"<em>I'm dating human Mermando and loving every bit of it! Robbie is stalking Tambry as she dates Nate and Wendy is looking for someone special! Who wants to play a game?!" Mabel exclaimed.</em></p><p>"<em>You do realise this isn't an ad-" Dipper began.</em></p><p>"<em>We do! We do!" Grenda, Candy and I chanted as we interrupted him.</em></p><p>"<em>Dipper, Truth or dare?" Mabel asked.</em></p><p>"<em>But I'm not playing!" Dipper protested.</em></p><p>"<em>DO IT!" Mabel cried.</em></p><p>
  <em>Dipper sighed.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Fine. Dare" Dipper replied.</em></p><p>"<em>I dare you to kiss Pacifica in a future scene" Mabel stated.</em></p><p>"<em>Wait, WHAT?! THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Dipper cried.</em></p><p>"<em>That's the dare and you HAVE to do it" Mabel remarked, casually.</em></p><p>
  <em>Dipper groaned.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Your turn, Grenda. Truth or Dare?" Mabel asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Truth" She replied.</em></p><p>"<em>Is it true that you persuaded your mum to buy you a phone just to call Marius?" Candy asked.</em></p><p>"<em>You betcha!" Grenda exclaimed.</em></p><p>"<em>Me next!" Candy said.</em></p><p>"<em>Truth or Dare?" I asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Truth" Candy replied.</em></p><p>"<em>Do you hope to find true love some day?" I asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Yes!" Candy said, enthusiastic.</em></p><p>"<em>Truth or dare, Mabel?" Grenda asked.</em></p><p>"<em>DARE!" Mabel screamed.</em></p><p>"<em>I dare you to punch Bill Cipher and kiss Mermando at least once in one of the story arc" Grenda said.</em></p><p>"<em>I'll try" Mabel replied.</em></p><p>"<em>Hiya, Kids!" Roger rabbit exclaimed.</em></p><p>"<em>And we're out of time! This has been Mystery Mystery! Sponsored by Apocalypse, coming to in 4 days time! Wait, what?!" Mabel cried.</em></p><p>
  <em>-End of strange advert-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>XXXXXXXXXX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as both shredders were about to deliver the final blow, Yakko played a tape recorder which was the remix of Dipper's voice.</em>
</p><p>I whistled for Patch and he came running like speeding bullet!</p><p>"Patch! Sick 'em!" I cried as Patch tapped into his inner cat power called glowing giant golden tiger(-which was a tad bit like the power primate(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) but with a huge difference-) as a giant projection of a golden tiger surrounded him as he released his wings and sped at the Kraang.</p><p>I blocked both shredders' attacks and smiled.</p><p>"No, Grace! He's got more experience at ninjitsu than you!" both splinters cried.</p><p>"Don't worry, masters. I can take 'em" I replied as they constantly tried to hit me which I kept blocking at lightening speed.</p><p>"Your friends can't hide for very long" Shredder stated.</p><p>"They're not hiding" I said. "It's called strategy"</p><p>"What?!" Both shredders cried as two Shellraisers crashed through the wall with Venus standing beside them as they got out of the vehicles.</p><p>"Did you miss us?" Donnie asked.</p><p>"Let's end this here and now" I said.</p><p>"Kraang, attack!" Krang ordered.</p><p>"Tiger Claw..." Master shredder began.</p><p>"Bebop, Rocksteady.." Shredder began as they'd randomly appeared barely seconds before the others.</p><p>"ATTACK!" They said in unison as all of the minions charged.</p><p>"Charge!" I cried as we rushed towards them and clashed.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Smakky approached Fanny and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.</em>
</p><p>"Fanny, Dear. I've made an alliance with 2012 and 1987 shredders along with 1987 Krang and the 2012 Kraang" Smakky admitted.</p><p>"Well, I'm ok with your plan. Is there anything you want me to do?" Fanny asked as Shady was training Frani in the background.</p><p>"Well, there is one thing..." Smakky began as he explained his secret plan to her.</p><p>
  <em>At the same time in the Gravity Falls Police Station...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the agents went outside to investigate the paranormal event after everyone came crashing down again, Stan used the opportunity to escape and ran as fast as he could towards the Mystery Shack just as McGucket placed gold in a sack and headed in the same direction.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stan looked at his watch.</em>
</p><p>2 hours, 30 minutes, 40 seconds, it said.</p><p><em>If I'm fast enough, I might be able to prevent it from happening too soon</em> he thought as he kept running.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>While Karai was trapped in Bill Cipher's dimension...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Karai watched as Master Splinter thought about his daughter and matched his daughter and Karai together in his mind.</p><p>"HE lied to ME!" Karai cried as she felt the hidden tears rolling down her face.</p><p><em>Shredder will pay for this!</em> She thought.</p><p><em>That's right 'little' girl, feed your anger</em> Bill Cipher thought as he silently willed her to get more angry.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in 2012 New York...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"Guess what, Splinter? Karai is Miwa, your long-lost daughter" Shredder stated as both Splinters took over the fight for me as they were both too over-powering for my ability and knock their helmets off revealing their faces.</p><p>"You'll pay for this!" Master Splinter cried as he lashed out all of his frustration at Master Shredder.</p><p>As we fought all of the minions, Green was back at the Turtles' lair with Teen April and Adult 1987 April.</p><p>"Have to stop them from bringing in Scrooge the hedgehog" Green said as he struggled to get up again.</p><p>"Just because you had the medicine doesn't mean you've recovered completely" Adult April said.</p><p>"Lie down, Green. We'll stop them in due time" Teen April said.</p><p><em>I was afraid they'd say that</em> he thought as he lay back down on the bed and became lost in his thoughts.</p><p>As the battle raged on, none of the bad guys knew some form of betrayal was about to take place...</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>At the same time in Gravity Falls...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>The portal was still on and gravity switched on again causing everything to crash to the ground.</p><p>On level 2 underneath the mystery shack, was a mysterious space ship which matched the shape of the bridge above the town.</p><p>As the agents were distracted by the paranormal activity outside, Stan somehow escaped and ran towards the Mystery Shack while looking at his watch.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in 2012 NY...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>We had just finished defeating all of the minions when both Splinters and shredders were neck-and-neck at each other with rage.</p><p>"Finish them off, Shredder!" Krang cried.</p><p>Then Shredder changed his mind.</p><p>"Retreat! I'll get you for this turtles! And your 'little' friends too!" Shredder cried as all of villains ran away.</p><p>"We won!" I cried.</p><p>"Anyone for pizza?" Michaelangelo and Mikey suggested.</p><p>"ME!" Everyone cried as we went to the 1987 Pizzeria and celebrated in the 1987 TMNTs' lair.</p><p>"Story! Story, story, STORY!" Adult April chanted.</p><p>"Raphael, is she ok?" Teen April asked.</p><p>"She's obsessed over making every single adventure we go on in to a..." Raphael began.</p><p>"STORY!" Adult April exclaimed.</p><p>"April!" Everyone cried.</p><p>"I'm sorry" She whispered.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Gravity alls but outside the town...</em>
</p><p>Smakky goes into his office (The pre-Animaniacs poster-filled room) and turned on his tv with his video chat remote.</p><p>A green Sonic the hedgehog-look-a-like appeared on the screen with blue eyes wearing a black jacket with a red and yellow fire design dark reddish-pink sunglasses and the green version of Sonic's shoes with scars on his belly showing.</p><p>"I hope you have something good to say as I'm busy persuading <em>Sonia</em> and <em>Manic</em> that I'm Sonic's long-lost twin brother to earn their trust in <em>Sonic Underground" Scourge the hedgehog stated.</em></p><p>"I've got a good plan, trust me. I just got my own allies to do the fighting for me as some of my 'agents' recruit as many toons that want as much equal rights as the classic toons right this minute" Smakky said.</p><p>"That's impressive. I <em>MAY</em> be able to lend a hand in the future. Ok, you've convinced me. I'll happily accept you as an ally" Scourge said.</p><p>"Thank you, Scourge. You won't regret it, I promise" Smakky said.</p><p>"I'd better not. I'll be sending a helper in the future so look out for him. Oh and one more thing, the only way your plan will work along with me join is to <em><strong>Recapture </strong></em>Green and harness part of his <em>Chaos</em> powers" Scourge added as he signed out.</p><p>Then Smakky went into his room which had a picture of him with his siblings and parents in a red picture frame.</p><p>"Alice, Honey, come here" He called.</p><p>"Yes, Smakky?" They asked as they appeared in a flash.</p><p>"It's time for phase 4: PIXAR" Smakky said as he told them his next plan.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-The end or is it?...-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Cutscene</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Bill Cipher returns Karai to Shredder while she's asleep and wanders into a dimension similar to his own called the 'Dream Dimension'.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>He saw four ugly beavers: one was light blue, another was purple, the leader was red and the last was orange.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>What are you?" Bill Cipher asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>We're dream beavers" The red one replied.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Who or what are you?" The orange one asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I'm Bill Cipher and I'm a dream demon" He replied.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>There's a connection I can feel between us almost as if we could be unstoppable together..."The blue one trailed off.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I've read up on you before; you steal people's energy and I give people nightmares and can manipulate things. We're a perfect match. So what do you say? A team to hunt the heroes?" Bill Cipher asked as he extended his hand with the blue flame once again.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>After a few moments, they made up their minds.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>It's a deal" The red one said as he shook his hand for all four of them.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>My plan is working! Those 'Heroes' won't know what hit 'em! Bill Cipher thought, gleefully.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>XXXXXXXXXX</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>In Reality...-After the pizza celebration party-</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I was back in my room studying hard for my real exams.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>As I switched to writing for my 15 minute break, something hit me.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I turned around and saw a solider dress in a grey-brown sinister medieval knight outfit with a lace stick made of blocks.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>You shall not pass this point of writing!" It cried.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>You're the writer's block knight, aren't you?" I asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Yes, I am" He/it replied.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Bring it on, Writer's block!" I said as I charged and fought it with all my might.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Soon after 5 minutes, I had destroyed it.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>That's what you get if you sneak up on me" I said as I returned to writing.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>My phone went off but I continued writing, not realising it was the turtles until it was too late.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>XXXXXXX</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Back in the 1987 turtle lair...</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>"<em><strong>It was fun meeting my modern adorable self" Michaelangelo said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Yeah, that was a lot of fun. Maybe we should do a karaoke night next time?" Raphael suggested.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>His brothers cheered at the suggestion.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>My sons, You have to stay alert in case Shredder, Krang and the 2012 versions of them try something again" Splinter said, wisely.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Yes, Master" They replied as they began to start their training once more.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>At the same time, inside the Technodrome...</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>I can't believe Smakky abandoned us like that!" Shredder cried.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Relax, Shredder. My sources tell me that he's got Scourge the hedgehog on our side. He'll be our secret weapon against that good green hedgehog. For now, let's train the Kraang to be better fighting machines" Krang suggested.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Ok, but I'm got to collect things for when Scourge comes" Shredder said as he, Bebop and Rocksteady headed out.</strong></em></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>XXXXXXXX</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>In Anti-Mobius, where the alternatives of the heroes are bad and the alternatives of the villains are good...</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Scourge paced up and down in his throne room.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Fiona, who should I send to help these so-called 'Villains' when the time is right?" He asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>What about Metal Green? You haven't used him in years" She replied.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Ok, Can you find me a dozen Anarchy Beryls please so I can power the portal?" Scourge asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Of course, Scourge" She replied as she dashed away.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>So my old 'friend' Green is in another universe, huh? Well, it'll be good to 'catch-up' with him when my plan comes together. Look out, Green! You're gonna get a beating of a lifetime! He thought.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>-End of Cut scene-</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Extra</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>After we had left, Master Shredder had ordered Baxter Stockman to made mutagen to make the turtles into mindless snakes but when Bill Cipher returned her, she fell into it as she turned into a purple snake mutant and attacked the villains in their sleep.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>She then remembered how Splinter is her dad and sped off.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>XXXXXXX</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>-Earlier that day in Gravity Falls in the interrogation room-</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Dipper and Mabel questioned what much they knew about Grunckle Stan as they watched the interrogation.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Then they found out the truth...well, part of the truth anyway.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>On the laptop, it showed that there was 3 days to go.</strong> </em>
</p><p><em><strong>Stan confessed about the portal and as the Agents he saw a message on the wall which read:'</strong></em><em><strong>JLGHRQ KHUH'</strong></em>.</p><p>"<strong><em>JLGHRQ KHUH? What's JLGHRQ KHUH?"</em> He asked.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Then the message changed before his eyes into <em>'GIDEON IS HERE'</em>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stan gasped as he was pushed into his cell and found Gideon lying on his bed in the cell next to him.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Looks like we're gonna be cellmates" Gideon said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Did you see a flash of light?" Stan asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Why, yes. Yes, I did and I know about your little secret BECAUSE I've used it in this story! But just wait until the real me in the actual show finds out! He'll be power-bent on finding it and using it to conquer the world!" Gideon cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Do you know what he's on about?" Trigger asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Not one clue" Stan said, truthfully.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Listen, kid. Stop breaking the fourth wall and do your time ok?" Power said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Just you wait, the big one is coming fast and you won't see it until it's too late!" Gideon cackled.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Stan groaned.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I have to spend the night sleeping next door to HIM?!" Stan exclaimed.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Just then, they were lifted up again as the apocalypse event began in an extraordinary way: with Gravity falling literally!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then they fell back down and the agents went outside to check on everyone.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stan used his special golden card to unpick the lock and free himself.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Hey! What about me?!" Gideon cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>You're my enemy, remember?" Stan stated as he ran out of the police station all the way to the Mystery Shack while looking at his watch.</strong></p><p>
  <em> <strong>I have to be there...he thought while he ran.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>McGucket -as you already know-, was also travelling with a sack of gold and his raccoon wife out of town as it's quite possible he knew what was going to happen.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Once Stan arrived at the Mystery Shack, he immediately went down to the basement.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>At the same time, the twins were now home and -Unknown to him- had looked in his office for evidence to clear his name and found out that Stanford pines was dead.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>They had discovered the 'Doomsday device' and the timer.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>It's the final Countdown! No wonder people kept singing about it" Soos said as the music for 'The Final Countdown' played in the background.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>They were about to turn it off when Stan appeared</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Don't do it, Mabel!" Stan cried.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>How do I even know if you ARE my Grunckle?!" Mabel cried.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>He can be Stanley, disguised as Stan because of his car number plate..." A voice whispered in her ear.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>You have to trust me" Stan said as the machine whirled with rainbow colours just the countdown reached 0.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Stanley vanished from existence and in his place, a man wearing a hooded long coat came out of the portal.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>He took off his hood, revealing to look like Stan only younger with brown and partly grey hair, a few hairs on his chin and black eyes wearing a tattered cape, a black shirt, bulky black boots, a grey scar, a brown belt which slings over his shoulder and glasses.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>That's the author of the journals and he's my brother" Stan said.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Soos fainted.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>- End of flashback-</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>XXXXXXXXXX</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>In the Dream realm, Bill Cipher watched the world go by.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Do you remember the plan?" Bill Cipher asked.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>All of the Dream beavers nodded.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Good because in 3 days, we're going to create total chaos!" Bill Cipher cried.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Did I have a twin when I was younger and had a body? A voice in his mind -if he has one- asked.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The Kraang, Both Shredders, Scourge and even Smakky make worthy opponents rather than allies for my taste but getting more help means I'll be successful Bill Cipher thought.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Dream Beavers, we're going to persuade both Shredders, Krang and Smakky to make a pact so our plan is guaranteed to run smoothly" Bill Cipher announced.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Just as they were about to leave, Bill stopped.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>What is it, boss?" one of the dream beavers asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Let me handle this, I can appear to them in a dream without them realising" Bill Cipher suggested.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Well, we are confided in this dimension" The red beaver leader said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I'll be back soon" Bill Cipher said as he entered his targets' minds.</strong></em></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>XXXXXXXXXX</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Back in Wasteland, Chiro and Jinmay from 'Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!' appeared as their show still hasn't been renewed for a season 3 while Lenora trained all of the allied Pixar Villains up and taught them how to improve their evil plans."</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>This will be your toughest challenge yet so concentrate!" She shouted as they obeyed.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Evil Elsa will supervise you while I go on an errand" Lenora said as Evil Elsa filled in for her.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Lenora went into a private room and noticed her phone vibrating.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Hello?" She asked as she answered the call.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Hi there, would you like to be the best super villain ever by taking over the world?" A mysterious voice asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Yes?" She replied with uncertainty.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Well, at Shego's Time travel capsule, you can learn all you can to do that just by buying one of her time travel videos from a time in the past when she succeeded. Come on down today and everything will be ok!" The voice said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Do I really have to do this, Shego?" The voice said to someone in the distance.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Yes, dear Doctor D. You have to in order for all the sales to go up" Shego replied in the back ground.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>He sighed.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>So are you in?" He asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I'm in" Lenora replied.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Tell us your email and we'll send you the co-ordinates right away" He said.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>So Lenora gave him the email and the location was sent instantly.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Hope you have happy evil day! I'll get you for this Shego!" Dr Drakken -blue scientist with a scar and black eyes wearing a blue outfit with his black hair in a ponytail from Kim Possible- said with the last part he muttered at his 'girlfriend' (Watch 'Graduation' for the explanation and watch the whole series to get to know the characters).</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Looks like I'm going on a 'field' trip" Lenora said to herself as she went to the location via portal travel.</strong></em></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>XXXXXXXXX</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>After the pizza party, We travelled all over the Tooniverse breaking up feuds and making peace with everyone including the original Teen Titans and the (awful) Teen Titans Go! Team.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>We were then able to relax for once in my room as I had a sleepover with everyone so we could really connect with each other and try to pair everyone without a partner with someone in a Love-matching game with Mabel assisted with.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>XXXXXXX</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>-A couple of hours later, long after the lock-down and arrest-</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>At the Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper had gone up to their attic room in silence without glancing at Grunckle Stan after learning the truth about him.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Kids, I'm sorry I kept it from you!" He called up to them.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Dipper continued to fume with rage and despair at not being able to trust him anymore in silence.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Stan sighed.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>This is what you get for messing with the paranormal, Stan" he said to himself as he looked at Soos from afar through the window, watching him fix his truck on the roadside.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>The sky was dark thanks to the portal and everything had been set in motion.</strong> </em>
</p><p><em> <strong>On one of the security screens near the portal was a cryptogram which read:'20-8-5-18-5'19 1 19-16-1-3-5-19-8-9-16 8-9-4-4-5-14 21-14-4-5-18 7-18-1-22-9-20-25 6-1-12-12-19' (which is the </strong> </em> <strong>A1Z26 cipher).</strong></p><p><strong>In the Gift shop on the Royal order of the Holy Mackerel banner, was another cryptogram which said: 'Wkhuh'v vrphwklqj klgghq xqghu Judylwb Idoov' and 'Vrphwklqj vkrfnlqj zloo kdsshq lq wkh ixwxuh dqg wkh wzlqv' uhodwlrqvkls zlwk Vwdq zloo qhyhu eh wkh vdph...</strong> <strong>HYHU DJDLQ!'</strong></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Oh, kids. If only you knew the whole story Stan thought as he went up to his room.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>In the Dream scape, Bill Cipher smiled.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>The time has come, the author has return and the final showdown is approaching" He said as the Dream Beavers clapped with glee.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>"THE ORIGINAL MYSTERY TWINS." -is Stan and his brother.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"THIRTY YEARS AND NOW HE'S BACK. THE MYSTERY IN THE MYSTERY SHACK."</strong> </em>
</p><p>" <em><strong>The keywords:</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Widdle</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Shifter</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Whatevs</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Cipher</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Bearo</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>NONCANON</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Erase</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Capacitor</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>GOATANDAPIG</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Cursed</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>STNLYMBL are a big mystery, what could it possibly lead to?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>-<strong>End of Extra</strong>-</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I hope enjoyed this extra-special chapter! At the request of Lollilou12 -a Fanfic pal-, here are the shippings! First of all I'll remind you all of the pairings:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>(These are the Main ones!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Sky x Kenny</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Rend X Hans</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Dipper X Pacifica</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Mabel X Mermado</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Amy X Sage</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Bill x Chloe</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Emily X Matt</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Lori X Jay</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Bryn X Mark</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Me X Jean</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>(These are the secondary ones!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Oswald X Ortensia</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Mickey X Minnie</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Donald X Daisy</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Panchito X Clara Cluck</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Horace X Clarabelle</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Other Pairings</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>April X one of the turtles/ Casey Jones</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Charis X TBA</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Roger X Jessica (Roessica!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Rachel X Green (?)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Grenda X Austrian Prince</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Candy X ?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Villain Pairings:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Smakky X Fanny (Smanny! Does that sound cute to you?)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Shredder X ?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Lenora X ?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Bill Cipher X ?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Slimy L X ?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The shipping names are:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Skenny!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Mermabel!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Dippifica!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Amage!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Grean!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Biloe!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Ematt!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Loray!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Reans!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Byrak!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>(I only did the main ones so it's easier)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Anyway! I will bring the ultimate apocalypse element into the atmosphere real soon...(I know I did the explosion thing last time but after I see Not What it seems I'll tweak the catastrophe to make to it different so I don't accidentally repeat myself).</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Just so you guys know in case you do hate Venus, I just got a brilliant idea! I'm going to change her original story, her teacher wasn't a Shinobi master through learning in China, rather a Japanese master taught him as it originated from Japan(I did research!) and that's how he taught Venus the art which is not a form of magic.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>So I hope you Venus-haters and lovers feel much better now on how that makes a little more sense now. It does to me.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>There will be a continuation link with this arc and the next so look out for it!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Guess what? Douglas Mackrell sent me this message! Brx'uh dzhvrph wrr, Judlqqh!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'm so happy! I also have a message too!:</strong> <strong>Plahg-Vkdghv dqg PlvvEulwvkQbaldq dorqj zlwk Furqd'v Wuxh Vruurz duh riilfdoob pb ehvw iulhqgv rq Idqilfwlrq (only Mixed-Shades and MissBritishNyxian can decode this message which is in Cesar cipher!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I don't want to give to much any but do you think a musical chapter where the turtles sing their theme songs and duke it out to see who's better at karaoke is a good idea?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you think all of Stan's secrets will be reveal at once or will the effects of Gravity falling (you see why it has that title?) will cause him to stop revealing and give way to an escape?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Before I sign off, it's code time!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>First round: Caesar cipher!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Dsulo R'Qhlo lv fudcb iru ghfhqw vwrulhv!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>GxfnWdohv lv uhwxuqlqj lq 2017!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>1987 WPQWv YV 2003 WPQWv YV 2012 WPQWv</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>2</strong> <strong>nd</strong> <strong> round: Atbash Cipher!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Ticqlwe Kwumfsll aoll fsdcfj</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Kraaz zh z dvzpmvhh xzm yv fhvw ztzrmhg blf! (For all of you TMNT fans out there!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Pwbs yic pswft ir dps qwks 'Dpojm wvicd od?'</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Dssj Whfol oe pwlr-Mfwwjq!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>3</strong> <strong>rd</strong> <strong> round: A1Z26 Cipher!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>4-16-19 23-8-9-21-23-12-25-8-5-19 15-5 23-12-11-9-5-4 3-8-9-10 3-5!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>11-18-3-26-9 18-8 24-12-14-18-13-20</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>5-4-23-10 15-5 10-9-4 1-16-23-4 16-19 5-19-19-11-5 23-10-20 4-16-19 4-9-9-10 8-23-4-6-9-12 18-6-9-11 '1-16-9 18-6-23-11-19-20 6-9-17-19-6 6-23-22-22-15-4?' 1-15-12-12 6-19-4-3-6-10!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>13-23-6-23-15/11-15-1-23 1-15-12-12 6-19-4-3-6-10...</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>More coming soon!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Anyway, I will try my very best to give more time to the Dark Disney Knights so you get to know them and their personality traits more!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'm not sure when I'm going to update next but I'll always be writing every so often between revision etc.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Don't forget to suggest ideas whether it's about TMNTs, DuckTales or the villains through PMs and reviews!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>So...Read and review or Smakky and his growing Villain squad will get you!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Stan is not what he seems, reality is an illusion, the world is a hologram, buy gold,</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Byeeeeee!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Disney Grace out!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>(A golden Virtual cookie for whoever gets the reference!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Bill Cipher: "Until next time, I'll be watching you... <em>Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!</em>"</strong> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14-Mystery, surprises and a huge helping of Pixar! (Start of The Pixar arc)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The two new OCs (Mystic and Blaze) that appear belong to my pal, MissBritishNyxian!</p><p>Amelia mouse is from one of the old Disney comics.</p><p>Mona and her 'Sisters' belong to Zam the hedgehog.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Patch: Meow, Meow, Meow!</p><p>(Translation: All of the original songs belong to their respected owners unless otherwise!)</p><p>Me: What he meant to say was, unless I say it's my lyrics like Slimy L's theme song for example.</p><p>On with the story arc!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long after our celebration party, reuniting Roger and Rachel with Jessica at the Ink and Paint club, meeting the turtles and putting the Tooniverse back in to balance behind the scenes in our spare time, I was back at school preparing for my exams.</p><p><em>Time to beat the stress master</em> I thought as I went inside.</p><p>I noticed it was awfully quiet as I went to tutor time.</p><p>A teacher wearing metal and a purple cape had replaced my tutor.</p><p>"Something fishy is going on around here" I muttered to myself as I read one of my <em>throne of Glass</em> books(<strong>I recommend the series to everyone! The next book is out on my birthday!</strong>).</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>You must be wondering where the other Disney Knights are, right? Well, they were all in Boston ice skating in twos with some of the classic Disney and Warner Bros stars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mickey finally got the courage, after so many years and love-related cartoons, to ask Minnie the big question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oswald and Ortensia along with their bunny children were there when it happened.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Minnie, will you marry me?" Mickey asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Yes!" Minnie replied as everyone cheered.</em></p><p>"<em>Our love is so strong and sweet, it can't be beat,</em></p><p>
  <em>Romance is in the air, We're going where no toon has gone before!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Mice!" Mickey and Minnie sang.</em>
</p><p>"<em>You're so sweet!" Sky said as Kenny gave her a bunch of flowers.</em></p><p>
  <em>The reason why everyone was in the mood for love was because it was Valentine's day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what they didn't know was that a certain Villain was back again...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>XXXXXXXXXXX</em>
</p><p>In Toontown, The cartoon characters from Disney and Warner Bros lived on the west side of town while the Pixar-3D characters lived on the east.</p><p>While the classic toons were distracted, Alice, Honey, Fanny and Lenora began to kidnap all of the good Pixar characters including Vanellope, Wreck-it Ralph and Big Hero 6 .</p><p>Vanellope sent an S.O.S. as she, Wreck-it Ralph and Big Hero 6 tried to escape 'The Pixar hunters' -The Pixar and classic Characters dubbed the girls that as they only search for Pixar stars- but only Wreck-it Ralph made it to the Warner Tower.</p><p>"Welcome to our humble home" Yakko said.</p><p>"Can i stay here for a while please?" Ralph asked.</p><p>"Sure, make yourselves at home Wakko said.</p><p>"Just don't call me 'Dottie', I'm Dot. That Wakko and he's Yakko" Dot said.</p><p>"I just hope they save everyone in time" Wreck-it Ralph said.</p><p><em>Vanellope, please be ok</em> he thought.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Meanwhile Altessa and the Others answered the call while I went to my first lesson where I got the biggest shock ever: Slimy L was in my ICT class!</p><p><em>She's spying in me</em> I thought as I sat down a metre or so from her.</p><p><em>Just watch for weaknesses and then strike back</em> Slimy L thought.</p><p>"Slimy L, have you seen any sign of weaknesses yet?" Evil Elsa asked through her TV-like communicator.</p><p>"Not yet, we just in class at the moment" Slimy l replied into her head set as she'd heard Evil Elsa through her ear piece.</p><p>"Ok, report back if you get anything" Evil Elsa said as the connection was cut.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>As Mickey, Oswald, Altessa and the others skated with their sweetheart, They all received an urgent message:</p><p>'Pixar Characters are being captured! You've got to hurry! They've been taken out of Toontown. Ralph managed to escape. They're being held somewhere in Gravity Falls.</p><p>Good luck,</p><p>Green</p><p>PS: I intercepted Vanellope's signal and tracked their location'</p><p>"Let's move team!" Altessa cried as they opened a portal and rushed through it.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile in Smakky's mansion lair</em>
</p><p>"Are you ready, sweetie?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"I was born ready" a voice replied as out of the shadows came Frani but slightly taller wearing creamy-coloured combat outfit similar to Karai's battle outfit with brown fluffy boots.</p><p>Even after a few days, she'd grown fast. She was now 14 and battle ready.</p><p>"Your first mission: Capture Green and return him to me alive. Got it?" Smakky said.</p><p>"Right. Er..where is he exactly?" Frani asked (<em><strong>She may sound confident but she's a bit unsure half the time unless she's really certain about the situation</strong></em><em>).</em></p><p>"He's in the 1987 Turtles' lair which is through the portal and make sure you go to 1987 new york and NOT the 2012 one!" Smakky warned her.</p><p>"Got it. 1987 not 2012. 1987 not 2012" she chanted as she went through the portal that Smakky opened for her.</p><p>"I hope she successes, it's her first time but I still worry" Smakky said.</p><p>"It's ok to worry, honey. You're a father after all" Fanny said.</p><p>"Thanks, dear" Smakky said.</p><p>Then his phone beeped.</p><p>"Status report" he said.</p><p>"All Pixar characters have been captured but one of them escaped, sir" Alice reported.</p><p>"Who was it?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"Wretch-it Ralph" Alice said.</p><p>"Call Shredder and ask him to lend me some foot soldiers, we need more minions in order to search whole place down" Smakky said.</p><p>"Understood, Alice out" she said as she went off.</p><p>"What's your latest plan, this time honey" Fanny asked.</p><p>"I need all of the Pixar characters captured as bait for the Disney Knights. Scourge is going to send some help very soon so I need to ready and make my move now. Wait a minute! Does Mickey have any other relatives apart from Oswald, his wife, nephews and the bunny children?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"They have a sister Amelia Fieldmouse or Felicity as she's currently called" Fanny said.</p><p>"Avani, I need you to find Amelia and bring her to me" Smakky ordered as he gave her a picture of a girl mouse who looked like Mickey AND Minnie with black fur, slim, black hair and bangs wearing a matching purple top and skirt who is taller than Mickey and she saluted before going through the portal to search for her.</p><p>"You defiantly have a lot on your plate, Smakky. Don't you think there's too much going on for this plan of your to work?" Shady asked.</p><p>"Oh, it will work just you wait. The Pixar Characters are being held underneath the Mystery Shack on level 2 as we speak, the Disney Knights will take forever to find it! And once the foot soldiers are storming the streets looking for Wrench-it Ralph, everything will be going according to plan!" Smakky cried.</p><p>"Let's watch it unfold then" Beck said, casually.</p><p>"I've got you guys here as I'm saving your skills for the best part. Now time to watch" Smakky said as He, Fanny and the Dark Disney Knights sat in his office and watched his plan unfold through the hidden cameras in Frani, Avani, Alice, Honey and Slimy L's clothing.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In 1987 New York...</em>
</p><p>Frani arrived and followed her dad's written directions through the sewers to the Turtles' lair where she saw Green chilling out with Splinter as The Turtles were away ordering pizza.</p><p>She crept inside and hid behind the sofa.</p><p>Then She grabbed Green, knocked him before he could get Splinter's attention and went back through the portal to her home.</p><p>"I thought I sensed something... Danger, Green in danger. Turtles need to know" Splinter said as he contacted the turtles.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>"As you can see my plan IS working! Anyway, Shady, go back to reality again. I sense there are two more potential members you can find out there" Smakky said.</p><p>"Yes, sir" Shady said as she and the rest of the Dark Disney knights went through the portal just as Frani returned with Green.</p><p>"Beck, wait! I'll need you for an extra special mission" Smakky said as Beck stopped in her track just as the portal closed without her.</p><p>"You did! See, that wasn't so hard" Fanny said.</p><p>"How do we extract some of his powers then?" Frani asked.</p><p>"Shredder" Smakky replied.</p><p>-5 minutes later-</p><p>"You want me to extract that hedgehog's powers for you? It will come at a price as you have to prove yourself to be worthy of being trusted again" Shredder said.</p><p>"The price?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"The capture of all of the turtles" Shredder replied.</p><p>"Ok" Smakky said as he teleported the unconscious Green to Shredder.</p><p>"Make sure you capture ALL of them!" Shredder cried as the call ended.</p><p>"Evil Elsa, make sure the Pixar Villains are ready by sundown. I'll need them later" Smakky said.</p><p>She nodded at the screen and continued to train them.</p><p>"Honey, Alice make sure the Pixar characters are secure. They have to be perfect as bait material" Smakky said.</p><p>"Yes, sir" Alice said.</p><p>"Are you ok, Smakky? You seem kind of stressed" Fanny said.</p><p>"Me? No! I'm ok, really honey" Smakky said.</p><p><em>However I had another dream last night about my parents being alive</em> he thought.</p><p>"So here's the plan, Beck..." Smakky began as he told her what he wanted her to do.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>Sky, Altessa, Kenny and the others went inside the mystery shack.</p><p>It was still super quiet as everything had changed since the twins found out Stan's big secret.</p><p>They found the secret entrance and went inside the lift.</p><p>The lift automatically took them to level 2 and they saw the Pixar characters trapped in a giant spaceship!</p><p>
  <em>Let me explain so you understand. Do you remember Gideon Rises and Dreamcapers?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, when Gideon's robot falls and there's a huge explosion, you can see a bridge above the town with cliffs underneath that makes a spaceship shape. Haven't seen it? Well, look at the picture for the story and you'll see! Anyway, someone came up with a theory about there being aliens and a spaceship hidden underneath the Mystery Shack. I find that so fascinating that I want to incorporate it into the story to see what might happen in Not What He seems.(I'm borrowing the idea)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So back to the scene...</em>
</p><p>"Help!" Chicken Little cried.</p><p>"Don't worry! We'll save you!" Sky called out.</p><p>"Not so fast, Knights. You have to get through us first" Alice said.</p><p>"ALICE?!" They cried.</p><p>"Where's your fearless leader? Has she been killed again?" A voice asked as Honey appeared as well.</p><p>"She's away to focus on her GCSEs. Altessa and I are filling in for her" Sky said.</p><p>"Ok then. We've got a little surprise for you" Alice said.</p><p>"Come over here and fight!" Molly cried.</p><p>Alice whistled.</p><p>A girl came out of the shadows and raced towards us.</p><p>Kenny froze like a statue.</p><p>"Kenny?" Sky asked.</p><p>"Attack!" Altessa cried as the others charged at the girl.</p><p>"What is it, Kenny? Do you recognise her?" Sky asked.</p><p>"She's my little sister...Beck" Kenny replied.</p><p>
  <em>XXXXXXXXX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Back in Reality...</em>
</p><p>Shady and her accomplices(<strong>The Dark Disney Knights -1</strong>) followed the tracking device this time to an ordinary detached house with light brown roof tiles, white walls, double glazed windows in oak window frames and a polished oak door with a 'welcome' mat in front of it.</p><p>They knocked on the door and a lady wearing a pink dress and purple high heels with light brown hair and silver eyes opened it.</p><p>"Hello, I'm Shady. We're recruiting Teens who want to save modern toons along with the forgotten and neglected from extinction" she said as she lied through her teeth.</p><p>"Well, I'm sure my daughters will be happy to help. Blaze! Mystic!" the lady called.</p><p>"Yes, mum?" Came the response like a chorus.</p><p>"There's some people you might be interested in!" she called.</p><p>They ran downstairs and stared.</p><p>Blaze had amber eyes and bright yellow hair with amber tips wearing a yellow and orange hoodie, blue jeans, white trainers and a golden bracelet which shoots fire when she gets angry.</p><p>Mystic had midnight blue flowing hair with stars in it and silver eyes which help her see in the dark wearing a dark blue hoodie, black jeans, dark blue and black trainers and a black necklace with a rare black diamond attached to it.</p><p>"Hello" Mystic said.</p><p>"Hi" Blaze said.</p><p>"I'm Shady, this is Sam, Nyx, Phil, Isabella and Brook" Shady said.</p><p>"Brook's not here." Nyx said.</p><p>"Would you like to help us save the new, forgotten and deleted characters?" Phil asked.</p><p>"Okay" Blaze said.</p><p>"Sure" Mystic said.</p><p>"Bye girls! Try not to fight while you're out saving the world!" their mum called out.</p><p>"Mum! You're embarrassing us!" Mystic said.</p><p>"Sorry, dears" their mum replied.</p><p>"Bye, Mum" both sisters called out as they left the house and went through the portal.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in a secret location...</em>
</p><p>Lenora arrived at the evil warehouse shop and met Shego.</p><p>"Hi there. Lenora, is it? Welcome. Let me show you the time travel section" Shego said as she directed Lenora to the section with Shego in her Futuristic version of her outfit with drones in the background.</p><p>"Here you will learn how I managed to take over Middleton in the future with Kim Possible in the way" Shego explained.</p><p>"Wow! Thanks...er..." Lenora began.</p><p>"Shego" she said.</p><p>"Thanks, Shego" Lenora said.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, kid" Shego replied which was her version of 'Your Welcome'.</p><p>So Lenora watched the tapes and learnt a lot from Shego's achievements along with the failures as well.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the 1987 Technodrome...</em>
</p><p>Shredder had collected <em>recipes for Scourge and makes Pizza noodle soup, P-shake(Milkshake with Pizza), Ramen which is a Japanese noodle soup, Pizza Gyoza (a dumpling filled with Pizza ingredients and Tempura(Battered fish/seafood and/or vegetables) as a way to lure the turtles into a trap.</em></p><p>
  <em>He sent the food to Smakky and Smakky urged him along with Krang, Rocksteady and Bebop to go to Gravity Falls to wait for farther instructions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>XXXXXXXXXX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Back in 1987 New York...</em>
</p><p>As the Turtles were returning to their home, Michealangelo picked something up through his 'super enhanced' smell.</p><p>"Guys, I can smell something good. (SNIFF SNIFF) And it's in Gravity Falls!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Wow! He's got the nose of a bloodhound!" Raphael said as they drove through a randomly opened portal to Gravity Falls, not realising it was a trap.</p><p>"Turtles, Green is in danger" Splinter said through the turtle com.</p><p>"We better let Charis and Grace know" Leonardo said.</p><p>"Charis knows, focus on contacting Grace" Splinter said as he signed off.</p><p>"Grace, come in Grace!" Donatello said.</p><p>"What is it, guys? I'm still in class" I whispered as I was now in Maths.</p><p>"Green is in trouble, We think he's been captured!" He explained.</p><p>"I'm coming" I replied as I secretly made the fire alarm ring and escaped school.</p><p>I summoned Genie and quested for him to get Douglas MacKrell whom he whisked away straight to my side in a flash!</p><p>"Are you ready for action, Douglas?" I asked.</p><p>"You bet, Grace!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Then let's track down Green!" I cried.</p><p>"<em>Douglas MacKrell</em></p><p>
  <em>Occupation: leader of the ROHM and trusty ally/ partner in rescue</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Powers: lasers, Generosity, Crime scent (sniff out crime), Shapeshift, sandwich making, recharge batteries and communicate with owls</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Target: Save Green and the whole universe" a woman's voice said as though it was a 'Spy Kids' or 'James Bond' Movie.</em>
</p><p>So we raced through the portal before anyone realised I was gone; everyone except Slimy L.</p><p>"She got away, sir" Slimy L said.</p><p>"Don't worry about her, I've got a surprise for when she and her partner arrive. You and your spies search the town for Wreck-it Ralph." Smakky replied.</p><p>"Yes, Sir" Slimy L said as she and her spies marched through the town.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>Kenny was frozen with shock.</p><p>"She's alive..." He said, softly.</p><p>"Kenny" Sky said.</p><p>"Why did you leave me?! I'm 18 now! That's a lot of my life that you've missed, Brother" Brook said as she said the word 'brother' coldly with a hint of resentment.</p><p>"We'll protect you from her, Kenny" Altessa said.</p><p>Then Brook brought out her two swords and revealed her fire powers by lighting the swords up.</p><p>"Uh, oh!" Emily cried as Brook rushed towards them just as Bill threw his boomerang sword at her which she deflected.</p><p>"She's unstoppable" Bill breathed.</p><p>"I have to fight her" Kenny said.</p><p>"No you don't. You still have choice, Kenny" Sky insisted.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sky-bear but it's the only way" he said as he brought out his sword and fired it up with electricity as the two adult siblings (Kenny is 20 by the way) clashed.</p><p>Meanwhile, outside Douglas and I had just arrived outside the Mystery Shack and were bewildered at how quiet and eerie it was ever since the portal wretched the Mystery Shack AND the prison.</p><p>I looked up the floating hills that were shaped a spaceship and saw the cryptogram from Journal 1:</p><p>'"<strong>MY COMPASS GOES HAYWIRE THE CLOSER I GET TO THEM DOES THIS MEAN WHAT I THINK IT DOES: THE ANSWER MAY BE UNDERGROUND</strong>."</p><p><em>There's something hidden under Gravity Falls other than the portal </em>I thought.</p><p>"Stay behind me, Douglas. You never know who we could face" I said as we went into the Mystery Shack.</p><p>Smakky told Krang, Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop to stand by until they were told to attack.</p><p>So as we went into the Gift shop, they were guarding the Vending machine.</p><p>"Attack!" Smakky ordered as Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady attacked.</p><p>"Are you ready, Doug?" I asked.</p><p>"I was born ready! Let's fight!" Douglas said as we charged at the villains.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>At the same time, Charis was sent to retrieve Green and given his location by Donatello through his turtle com signal as the turtles were in Gravity Fall at that time.</p><p>When she arrived at the Technodrome, she was attacked by the foot soldiers who were experimenting on Green.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Smakky's hidden Mansion...</em>
</p><p>The 1987 turtles had arrived and were following Michaelangelo's nose to the mysterious feast.</p><p>They found their favourite food laid out for them in the Dojo room and raced towards it as they couldn't resist pizza or noodles.</p><p>Then a huge shatter-proof glass dome-like cadge fell on them.</p><p>"I've got you now, turtles. Shredder, I've captured the turtles and here's your proof" Smakky said as he showed Shredder the Turtles inside his trap.</p><p>"Excellent, I'll have the foot soldiers search everywhere for your missing Pixar captive" Shredder said as loads of Foot soldiers marched out in search for Wreck-it Ralph.</p><p>"Ok, Smakky out. You'll be in good hands when Shredder receives my end of the bargain!" Smakky said as he laughed while his phone rang.</p><p>"Fanny, Guard the turtles. I have to take this" Smakky said as he rushed to his office.</p><p>"Hello?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"Smakky, I've got a proposition to make: The key to getting rid of your enemies is through the Dark Disney Knights" A voice said.</p><p>"How did you-" Smakky began.</p><p>"No time to explain. Time travel is all I can say. Anyway, I can help you. I will come soon in the near future with more enforcements so be ready to fight with all your might to take over the world and defeat all of your enemies. Remember the name PIXAR!" The voice said as the call ended.</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>Back at the technodrome, as Charis fought all of the foot soldiers, Scourge had managed to power up his portal and sent Metal Green to assist Smakky.</p><p>Metal Green is a bit like Metal Sonic's normal form but resembles Green more(Hence the name 'Metal Green') has alloy on parts of his body which helps to alter his appearance with green eyes and wears a cape like Neo Metal Sonic.</p><p>He knows about the fourth wall and mutli-verse through Scourge and because of this, is determined to help the villains with their goals. He has energy blades, rings like Princess Sally's and all of Metal Sonic's weapons in his possession.</p><p>"Ally of Green, must be destroyed" Metal Green said as he took over the fight just after all of the foot soldiers fell to pieces and launched into one-on-one combat with Charis.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in the Universe...</em>
</p><p>The foot soldiers marched through the streets of every world, even Burbank in the Animaniacs' world but didn't even think of looking inside the water tower as they had no knowledge of the Warners' existence.</p><p>In the water tower, The Warners dressed in their musketeer costumes with their swords ready guarded the door while Wreck-it Ralph hid underneath their bunk bed.</p><p><em>I hope the others are ok</em> he thought.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back underneath the Mystery Shack...</em>
</p><p>Kenny and Brook fought while the others escorted the Pixar characters -Violet was holding a fish bowl with Nemo, Dory, Mavin (Nemo's dad) and the tank gang inside- out of the space ship to safety AKA The bunker where no one would find them.</p><p>"Why did you leave me?!" Brook cried.</p><p>"I thought you died in a car crash with Mum and Dad!" Kenny admitted.</p><p>"Lies!" Brook said as she made the flames on her swords burn stronger as she tried to hit him faster.</p><p>"I'm telling the truth! Mum and Dad died in the crash, I was told you died too!" Kenny plead as he tried to reach her.</p><p>"Then how come I have memories of you leaving me behind in the car and being taken to an orphanage?!" Brook demanded.</p><p>"I don't know" Kenny said as he dropped his swords.</p><p>"Look sis, I don't want to fight you but we can help you find answers. We don't have to be on opposite sides any more" Kenny said, gently.</p><p>Brook looked slightly tearful.</p><p>"I know we'll always be siblings and that I still love you despite the memory I've got but I've chosen my path. I'm on the Dark Disney knights' side now. I'm sorry, Big bro" Brook said as she hugged him one last time and left through the shadows.</p><p>"Well, That was such a heartfelt moment. Too bad, she don't decide to join you guys so you could be reunited as a family again, huh? Now that the Pixar Characters are gone, I'm feeling mad so let's-" Alice began as her pone rang.</p><p>"One second. Hello?" Alice said.</p><p>"What's the status update, Alice?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"The Pixar Characters are gone but I'm going to take care of the knights" Alice replied.</p><p>"Wait, don't. I have a better idea, find worthy villains that can help upgrade the Pixar Villains. I'll send the Dark Disney Knights to finish them off" Smakky said.</p><p>"Yes, Sir" Alice said just as Gideon appeared</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Smakky's place...</em>
</p><p>The 1987 turtles tried to break their dome cadge but it was hopeless. It wasn't going to break any time soon.</p><p>So Raphael sent an S.O.S. Signal to the 2012 turtles who used the shadows while in serious white eyes mode to get to their location with the help of the Shellraiser in no time.</p><p>Donnie noticed the dome was powered by an electric field to make it indescribable and shut it down.</p><p>The cadge was raised up and the 1987 turtles were released in time before they could be sent to Shredder.</p><p>Fanny noticed what had happened and panicked.</p><p>Just then, Smakky came to check on them and saw all of the turtles.</p><p>"Go to Gravity Falls, we'll take care of Smakky" Leo said.</p><p>The 1987 turtles nodded.</p><p>"Let's go guys!" Raphael cried.</p><p>"TURTLE POWER!" the 1987 TMNTs cried.</p><p>"TURTLE POWER!" The 2012 TMNTs echoed as they charged at Smakky who used his new powers to create 3 clones of himself to make it a fair fight as they all clashed.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>At Smakky's mansion...</em>
</p><p>Avani returned with Amelia in her grasp and Smakky was very pleased.</p><p>"Take her to Wasteland. I'm going to use her and her brothers as black mail" Smakky said as he looked at the screen with us fighting and got his speaker ready which could reach anyone who was miles away.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in the Mystery Shack...</em>
</p><p>Gideon appeared, thanks to the damage the portal caused which destroyed the prison, with his special ray gun and activated his machine.</p><p>"Disney Knights, I have your precious friends Mickey mouse, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, their sister, Amelia and Green in my possession. You have a choice: Either save Green and the whole universe or save Mickey, Oswald, their sister and let the universe fall into chaos" Smakky said.</p><p>"We choose Mickey, Oswald and their sister" I said.</p><p>"It's now the Beginning of the end!" Smakky cried as Gideon zapped Douglas and I and then the others all at once.</p><p>The Dark Disney Knights appeared after being told by Smakky to face the Disney Knights.</p><p>When Mystic saw Kenny it was love at first sight but Sky growled at her as a way to scare her off as they all clashed in battle with no collection of Disney what so ever.</p><p>Then the 1987 turtles arrived with their theme song playing in the background as Donatello stole the machine after they knocked Gideon out and the rest of the turtles took us to safety as they fought Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady.</p><p>Donatello eventually managed to reverse the machine's effect which returned our memories and Disney magic.</p><p>"I feel stronger than ever!" Sky said as we all glowed different colours of the rainbow auras which matched our favourite colours and personality.</p><p>"It's blasting time!" Kenny cried as we blasted each colour of the rainbow in the form of Disney Magic at all of the villains which made them run away in fear.</p><p>"We'll be back, Disney Knights!" Shredder cried as they all ran away.</p><p>Bill Cipher laughed as he watched the Author escort all of the townsfolk to safety as they prepared for the apocalypse.</p><p>"We'll need Pacifica, Robbie, Wendy, Soos, McGucket and Gideon to fight Bill Cipher" The Author suggested.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>Meanwhile, at the technodrome Charis used her throwing knifes to free Green as she struggled to keep blocking Metal Green's vicious attacks.</p><p>Green quickly regained consciousness and took over the fight.</p><p>"Scrooge is coming and you can't stop it from happening, Green" Metal Green stated.</p><p>"We'll see about that. I may not be as fast as Sonic or Shadow but I can go faster!" Green said as he raced around Metal Green to confuse him.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Smakky's place...</em>
</p><p>Smakky got another call this time from an unlikely source.</p><p>"Smakky, if you want to get those infernal Knights out of your fur then bring back the Toon Patrol, they were helpful to my brother and can be of use to you too" The voice said.</p><p>"I'll think about it...<em>Sammy</em>" Smakky said.</p><p>
  <em>-To be continued-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Cut scene</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>In the dream dimension/ Nightmare realm...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Dream Beavers, keep training. I've got to set things up for my main plan" Bill Cipher said while he began to float away.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>You got it, boss" The purple beaver called Dire Beaver with </strong></em><strong>Purple fur, glowing red eyes, and a bomb skull symbol on his belly said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>How come we have to train so hard?" The red beaver called Dark Beaver with glowing red eyes, dark red fur and a flaming skull symbol on his belly asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>So we can strong and scary enough for our plan to work" the orange beaver called Dread Beaver with orange fur, glowing red eyes and a crying cracked skull symbol on his belly said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Hee Hee! I'm so excited!" The blue beaver called Dave beaver with baby blue and pink fur, blue eyes and a heart shaped symbol with rainbows and stars on his belly said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>DAVE!" The other beavers cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Sorry" he said, timidly as he wasn't that threatening like the others.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I just hope we're able to get the turtles this time" Dark Beaver said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Bill Cipher sat on his throne, watching everyone prepare for the apocalypse.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Before you know it, I'll get my chance to achieve my main goal: Kill the Author and rule the universe </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Bill Cipher thought.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>So how's the plan going?" a voice said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Everything is going according to plan...Doominique" Bill Cipher said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>A girl with light orange hair and red eyes wearing a black gothic lolitia dress with a black ribbon in her hair came out of the mist.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She was an animated toon that came from Judge Doom when he lost his heart as he turned evil which shattered into 7 heart fragments and has the ability change her appearance slightly to suit the world she goes to like changing herself to animé style if she goes to an animé world or change herself into the Gravity Falls style to blend in.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Good, keep it up Billy" she said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>In the Mystery Shack while everyone was asleep...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gideon went down to the portal and waited.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He checked his watch.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Only 2 days left to the apocalypse.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gideon smiled.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-End of Cutscene-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Extra</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>In Smakky's mansion, Smakky called Avani back and got Evil Elsa to guard Ameila.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Avani arrived while looking confused.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>You wanted to see me?" she asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I need your help with bring someone back from the dead" Smakky said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Who?" she asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>The Toon Patrol" Smakky said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Avani fainted.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In Anti-Mobius, Scourge began to train hard like Uncle Iroh from <em>Avatar: Last Airbender</em> as the day when he would travel to a new world -cartoon world- for the first time to help Smakky.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>How's your training?" Fiona asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>It's good. I'm getting stronger and I've got some Anarchy Beryl supplies along with rings just in case I have to power up to super form" Scourge said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Well, don't forget to get some rest. You have a big day tommorow" Fiona said as she went up to her bedroom.</strong></p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm coming for you Green, just you wait!</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> Scourge thought as he ended his training for the day and went to bed.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Somewhere in the Sonic universe within a world called Maginaryworld...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>There was a goddess angel being with blue eyes, pink hair and peach skin wearing a</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>pink dress , </strong>
  </em>
  <strong>Lavender shirt with long sleeves, two tails and a pair of cyan wings on the shoulders who longed to do more for the universe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Her name was Illumina and has only appeared in the Sonic Shuffle game.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Join the Disney Knights and you will be able to fulfil your dream" Yen Sid's voice said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>The Disney knights?" She asked.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Then she saw a vision of a trianglar demon with a top hat and smart bow tie and herself playing the harp for him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She took a moment to think about it.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>So what do I do to get in?" she asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>All you have to do is ask" he replied as a warp ring portal appeared in front of her.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>So Illumia went through the portal and vanished.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Back in Gravity Falls, everyone was asleep except for me.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'd had a sort-of nightmare where I saw mutant poison dart frog with red hair and her 'sisters' being experimented on by the Kraang. I was forced to watch their parents and the leader with red hair stole one of their guns and shot the Kraang while accidentally hitting the mutagen which had changed them all.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I watched carefully as they all ran off and was targeted by Master Shredder but found refuge in the sewers.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Reach out to them, child. They will hear you" Splinter's voice said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Hello?" I called out.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Who's there?" The leader girl asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I'm Grace and I know someone who can help you" I said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Who?" one of the other girls asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>The Teenage Mutant ninja turtles" I said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>So I directed them to the lair and Master Splinter welcomed them in with open arms.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I told them about the Disney Knights and how they didn't have to join but could special mutant girl allies like all of TMNTs.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Will we ever see you again, Grace?" The leader who's name was Monica but preferred to be called Mona asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>When we need you or you need us, you'll know where to find me" I said as I gave them a special T-phone to contact both me and the turtles.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Choose your weapons, girls and we'll begin your training" Master Splinter said as Mona found a metal baseball bat.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Bye Girls!" I called as I began to wake up.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Bye, Grace. We're the Mutant girl squad!" Mona exclaimed as they all waved.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Then I lay in bed thinking about the encounter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>That won't be the last time I get to see Mona</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> I thought.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, McGucket was on a bus to somewhere far away from Gravity Falls.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He sighed as he thought about his son who was so embarrassed by him that he reused to spend time with him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I think the Author has returned, it's a good thing I'm going as far away from him as possible after all I did quit the project and erase my memory of terrible things I'd seen</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> he thought.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>That's what YOU think!" Gideon said as he steered the bus back towards Gravity Falls.</strong></p><p>"<strong>No! I can't go back! It's the end times!" McGucket cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Then you'll get to go down with everyone else!" Gideon hissed as he sped towards the Mystery Shack while passing the Agents who were still searching for Stan.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Once they arrived at the Mystery Shack with a crash, Gideon was revealed to be an illusion as the real one was waiting for the final countdown in order to get the plan under-way.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>By this time tomorrow, the Town will be in chaos and Bill Cipher will trust me again</strong>
  </em>
  <strong> Gideon thought.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-</strong>
  <strong>End of Extra</strong>
  <strong>-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hint for the future:</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Star Butterfly's red Dimensional Scissors fell from the sky and into Destiny Islands, waiting to be picked up by a particular person...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sora saw the scissors and ran off to tell Riku and Kairi.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When he returned with his friends 20 minutes later, it was gone!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-End of hint scene-</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! I'm going to take a mini break as I've got mock exams on Wednesday and just so you know, I won't always add codes near the end so you can crack the codes I've already given from last time.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Anyway, I'm going to do the credits here as some new OCs got little cameos:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Doomininque and the heart fragment idea belongs to AnoymousZGirl, she also suggested adding Illumia in the story</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Mona and her 'Sisters' belong to Zam the hedgehog.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Also could you create Ocs for the other Heart Fragments Please? (More will be need! Boys are allowed too!)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Question time!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you think Grunckle Stan could actually be called Stanley and his brother could be the real Stan? I wrote a one-shot a couple of days ago about this theory and one that someone on Tumblr came up with about Stan being their Grandfather as he's based on Alex's Grandpa NOT great uncle. It's called 'The Mystery that started it all'. I'm going to try and write a few more GF one-shots when I've got the time. Possibly in late June time when I've got more time on my hands maybe.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you think Pacifica and Dipper will become an item?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Will Mystic, once she gets to know Kenny, try to convince him that she's better than Sky?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Will Blaze be ok with her sister being on the opposite side like Kenny and Brook?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Grunckle Stan: Hi there Kids! I'm going to fill in for Grace as she's a bit caught up right now!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>-Cuts to me being tied down to a chair unexpectedly-</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Any who! Tell your friends about the Mystery Shack especially me! Mr Mystery! I now have my very own line of T-shirts which say: 'Stan is Not what he seems'? Hold a minute! Who wrote that?!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>-Change scene-</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I've been told to give you two codes this week. Let's see here it says:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Jlob jvpqbofbp xka pbzobqp tfii yb obsbxiba(Caesar Cipher)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>BGPTV zq vkuvfs! Rzx Egmvwtlhec al eckhob uwdc! Ykemgmu Nndxq al vvrnnvvfs gf mlv qniurjfgex eeb Iwbpz uq kmeirbjo uae twkc fug opbo!(Vigenere cipher key: mystery twins)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The lead up will be great. But I'm not telling you a thing about my past!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>-Someone shows Stan a huge pile of bacon and money-</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>On second thought, I'll tell you soon enough unless you want to know my whole life story in 80 pages in a separate book then fine! I'll ask the writer to do so for you my loyal customers!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Just remember to bury gold, ok?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>This is Mr Mystery sigining off!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Me: Sorry about that. Stan somehow took over. Anyway,</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you think Bill Cipher will manage to kill the Author as revenge for whatever happened 30 years ago?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Did the original Mystery Twins have a fight before the Author disappeared?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Will McGucket confront his past head on?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Stan: So many Questions! Ow!-gets hit by falling question marks-</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>-Patch attacks Stan to shut him up-</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Me: STAN! I'm almost done! Remember to make OCs for the other heart fragments that will likely appear in other worlds if possible and PM me ok?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So Read and review or Smakky and his invincible crew will get you!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Ffw Imoyk rqydmgfl eic kaiqq fm kmvzix. Nmnvk rg lxigda evlt yde xycbn uvytr ag vvyeebl.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Zmnhr Wk Ntpzvuw'q vtc wmk Pcrkpyq! Umcj Vexuwd yhiirpxz qa s zgyaxdyka Q usp mfvi.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Upxwuf sdc khqvraevtk ffw hrcw pwg gg tynx VVYE wliwzrmkij!</strong>
    </em>
    <strong> (Vigenere cipher key: mystery twins)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Disney Knight Grace, out!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>PS:Yroo Xrksvi rh dzgxsrmt blf! Nzyvo'h Tizkkormt sllp droo yv fhvw rm gsv mvzi ufgfiv zmw Grnv Yzyb droo vhxzkv gsv tozxrvi! (Atbash Cipher)  </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15- Patch, the Countdown and the big line up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is sponsored by Patch the angel Cat! (The second fight scene between Green and Metal Green was written by my pal, Nazo the Hedgehog! Who loves Steven Universe?!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Patch the Angel Cat</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hi there, I'm Patch! Welcome to my show! Did I ever mention that I love fish and gravy? Well now you know! Waddles is a great pal of mine and whenever I watch Mabel play with him it reminds me of my relationship with Grace, My new owner as her little sister barely takes care of me" Patch said.</em></p><p>"<em>I heard that!" my little sister yelled in the background (Patch was filming in my bedroom).</em></p><p>"<em>Well, me and Grace... We're Inseparable friends like Mabel and Waddles!" Patch exclaimed.</em></p><p>"<em>Oink Oink Oink!" Waddles said.</em></p><p>
  <em>A collar which was exactly the same as Patch was on his neck.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Translation:I love Mabel!" the Collar said.</em></p><p>"<em>I love you too, Waddles!" Mabel said as she cuddled him while appearing out of nowhere.</em></p><p>
  <em>Patch then spread out his wings and activated his new cat powers briefly to show off to the audience.</em>
</p><p>"<em>My powers are cool, aren't they? My friend, Grace will be at some point drawing a picture of me so keep a look out! </em>See you when the apocalypse is over! Peace out!" Patch said as he flew away.</p><p>
  <em>-End of random cat advert short-</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The last two days before the big one:</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the second to last day before the Apocalypse...</em>
</p><p>As we were sleeping, Green managed to tie down Metal Green and helped Charis return to the 1987 lair before speeding off to find Mickey and Oswald.</p><p>What he didn't know was that Metal Green was extremely clever and had escaped as he summoned by Smakky to attend a briefing (a bit like a staff meeting only sinister).</p><p>"I'm glad you're all here. I'm going to run this down simply so you understand: A new villain has emerged from the Arcade in the <em>Wreck-it Ralph</em> world. Apparently he's kind of the offspring of Turbo only more cyberbug than the original. That being said, he's innocent and needs to be taught how to be a great villain. I have nicknamed him 'Turbo Jr' until we can give him a much better name since he looks a lot like Turbo but slightly younger at the same time too. Also, a well-known character fell off the sky into a pizzeria in 2012 NY and looks a lot like a fox. I want you, Frani to convince her to join us. If you can't, then press the red button on this special remote and she'll come 'willingly'." Smakky said as Frani nodded and he paused before continuing.</p><p>"The Pixar Villains have almost completed their training and are preparing to come here for when their leader appears. When Lenora returns, she'll boost them up with gadgets to even the odds.</p><p>Also, a new member is joining the Pixar Villain squad called <em>Yokai </em>from <em>Big Hero 6</em>.</p><p>When the final countdown happens, I want all of you to surround the Mystery Shack. Gideon managed to drive McGucket back into town to force him to confront his biggest fears.</p><p>I need you all to be ready as Scourge is coming too. That's a LOT of villains to remember, I know.</p><p>I loose track sometimes too. The point is, we've got the upper hand. They don't.</p><p>We will have an army. They don't. All they have are turtles from different time lines, a unique nobody, two rat masters, two annoying girls, sidekicks and a supposed fearless leader.</p><p>Well, I say they're going down! Along with my siblings, those twins, their family and anyone else who stands in our way!" Smakky announced.</p><p>"YEAH!" All of the villains cried as Frani ran through the portal.</p><p>"I also nominate Alice and Honey to train Turbo Jr while the Dark Disney Knights go to the town to wait for the showdown" Smakky said.</p><p>"I will persuade you, Kenny my love!" Mystic said in a Juvia <em>that's head-over-heels for Gray from Fairy Tail</em> fashion.</p><p>"Mystic, see if you can figure out some of the Knights' weaknesses ok" Smakky called out as he got the idea to use Mystic's crush to his advantage.</p><p>"Ok, I'll target Sky first!" she said as they went through a transport portal to get to the town faster.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile in the 1987 turtle lair...</em>
</p><p>Irma was given special swords as she was trained by the turtles themselves so she could use self-defence to help aim the turtles in battle.</p><p>"These swords are very special and emit a unique blue icy flame. Use them wisely when in battle, Irma and be careful" Splinter said.</p><p>"If only Burnes could see me now!" Irma cried as she tested the swords while almost hitting April due to her clumsiness.</p><p>They glared at her.</p><p>"Sorry, guys" she said.</p><p>Compared to Fake/Kraang-diguised Irma from the 2012 series, this Irma is truly human inside and out.</p><p>This Irma had black eyes and brown hair tied up with a white scrunchie with bright pink glasses wearing a light blue turtleneck sweater, a long, light purple skirt, white leggings, yellow socks and light brown loafers.</p><p>"Time to train some more!" Leonardo stated.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the Technodrome...</em>
</p><p>Krang was reviewing the information the foot soldiers had gathered from Green's chaos powers and found key facts.</p><p>"Shredder, look at this. 'Fiona Fox had been captured and was rescued by Green. She blamed Sonic for being left being and realised she was truly in love with Scourge NOT Sonic.</p><p>"I'm Busy, Krang" Shredder said as he was trying to listen in on a conversation far away:</p><p>"Kraang Prime is planning to create more mutants to take over the world" Kraang 1 said.</p><p>"Kraang doesn't understand why Kraang would do that" Kraang 2 stated.</p><p>"Kraang Prime wants to meet Krang for himself as a way to prove his existence" Kraang 1 said.</p><p>"Kraang understands now, search for any sign of turtles now" Kraang 2 said.</p><p>"Affirmative" Kraang 1 said as they continued walking.</p><p>"It appears that Kraang Prime wants to meet you in person as proof that you exist. Are you willing to take the bait?" Shredder asked.</p><p>"I will consider this but don't take this as a yes. I have to decide first" Krang said.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile outside the Mystery Shack...</em>
</p><p>McGucket woke up and realised he was still in the bus.</p><p>He looked around for a moment before everything came flooding back.</p><p><em>Gideon!</em> He thought as he climbed out and raced into the gift shop while the sky was still dark.</p><p>"Everybody wake up!" he cried as he banged a wooden spoon on a random frying pan he found.</p><p>Everyone groaned.</p><p>"I need you! It's almost here and you're sleeping!" He cried.</p><p>"It's like two in the morning" Mabel groaned.</p><p>"I think Gideon is in the basement" McGucket said.</p><p>"WHAT?! What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Stan cried.</p><p>Then we stopped as I noticed we were stilled in our PJs.</p><p>"Let's change first" I suggested while everyone murmured as we went back to our rooms and came out about 5 minutes later in our normal clothes with Mabel wearing her key sweater from <em>Not What he seems</em> again.</p><p>"Now we go!" I said as we went downstairs.</p><p>"You're too late! You can't stop Bill Cipher from coming into this world no matter how hard you try!" Gideon cried.</p><p>"But we can stop you!" Dipper cried as he launched himself at Gideon .</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In 1987 NY...</em>
</p><p>Green tried to rest up in the turtles' lair but he kept having constant nightmares.</p><p>
  <em>Dream</em>
</p><p>"<em>Where am I?" he asked.</em></p><p>"<em>You're in the limb of the Multiverse and there's no way you can save them all!" Scourge cried.</em></p><p>"<em>I will get you, Green!" Metal Green said.</em></p><p>"<em>AHHHHH!" Green cried as he sped away but Scourge and Metal Green were close behind him.</em></p><p>
  <em>As he ran in a panic, he headed straight for a brick wall and was cornered.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Time to put out the light of the Sonic Universe..." Scourge said as they closed in.</em></p><p>"<em>NOOOOO!" Green cried.</em></p><p>
  <em>-Dream end-</em>
</p><p>"NOOOOO!" Green said as he woke up.</p><p>"What's wrong Green?" Raphael asked.</p><p>"It was just a nightmare" Green said.</p><p>"Tell us about it so we can help" Splinter said.</p><p>"Please Green, we can help you" Mona said as her 'sisters' nodded.</p><p>"Well, I had another dream about Scourge and Metal Green hunting me down. Is it a vision?" Green asked.</p><p>"It's a warning that he's going to come here and will try to take you down at all costs. Mona, you and your sisters will guard Green here. I sense something big is coming. April, you stay with them in case I need Mona to go somewhere. Come, My sons there's work to be done" Splinter said as they went into his room.</p><p>"I think the Disney Knights need help but at the same time I think Shredder is back again. For now, go to the place known as 'Gravity Falls' and assist them. I'll let you know if we pick up anything" Splinter said as the turtles went through the portal.</p><p>"Cowabunga!" Michaelangelo cried.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in the Sonic Universe...</em>
</p><p>"How is Metal Green doing?" Scourge asked.</p><p>"He's progressing. Smakky is briefing him, the big showdown is only two days away" Fiona said.</p><p>"Has he brought the Toon Patrol yet?" He asked.</p><p>"I think he's saving them for a 'rainy day'" Fiona replied.</p><p>"Good. Get my gems ready, we start our journey today!" he announced.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Fiona asked.</p><p>"You love me right?" Scourge asked.</p><p>"More than anything" Fiona stated.</p><p>"Then come with me and we can take down Green together" He offered.</p><p>"Ok" Fiona replied.</p><p>"Let's go and don't question me again" He added as they went through the portal.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>"You don't even know who your Grunckle Stan is or if he's actually your Grunckle!" Gideon cried as he stalled for time.</p><p>"Well, I trust him even if Dipper doesn't!" Mabel cried as she pushed Gideon inside the portal.</p><p>"You'll wish you hadn't done that" Gideon's voice said as he disappeared.</p><p>"I need to tell you something that I should have told you long ago other than the part about my brother. Come, let's go to my office" Stan said as he led the way.</p><p>A few minutes later, we were in and saw the TV which played the surveillance footage:</p><p>Stan was restocking the shop but then he left suspiciously.</p><p>Hours later, he came back in a yellow suit with toxic waste.</p><p>"Hot Belgian Waffles!" Stan exclaimed as he hurt his foot.</p><p>"Wait a minute. I'm alone, I can swear for real! SON OF A-" Stan began before the twins fast forward through the tape as we laughed out loud in the background.</p><p>"You know how you found those fake Ids of mine? Well check the article again" Stan said.</p><p>"'<em>The flaming wreckage of a wrecked car was found in a ditch 4 miles from Highway 618 at 6 a.m. Monday morning. The cut brakes and odd location of the car suggest that this was no accident. Says a rookie cop. "Mighty suspicious. Mighty suspicious.</em></p><p><em>In other news, leg warmers are all the rage this week and we predict this will remain forever.' Did one of you guys do it deliberately?</em>" Dipper asked.</p><p>"Where to start? It all started a couple of years after we bought the house and decorated it into the Mystery Shack..." Stan began.</p><p>
  <em>-Flash back-</em>
</p><p>"<em>My brother had just started to write Journal 2 when he asked me and McGucket to help him with a project that could change the world...A Portal. We built the machine underneath the shop but the Police got suspicious. We had to get them off the scent so I helped him fake his own death and took the blame for it. I got sent to Columbia Prison too. That's off topic. Anyway, One day he said something that shocked me" Stan continued.</em></p><p>"<em>I'm going to see what's on the other side of the portal. What ever happens, Don't let go of the rope!" He warned us.</em></p><p>"<em>We won't, brother" Stan said as his brother tied the rope around his waist and went in.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bill Cipher laughed.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Not everything goes according to plan!" He stated as Gravity fell and they float up then were pushed really hard at the wall causing them to let go of the rope before the portal closed.</em></p><p>"<em>I vowed that day to never stop until I got you back, I stole waste, material and got in a lot of trouble for it. But it was all for you...Stan" He ('Grunckle' Stan) said.</em></p><p>
  <em>-End Flashback-</em>
</p><p>"What?! He's alive?" Dipper and Mabel cried.</p><p>"Yes and I'm really called Stanley!" He announced.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the Wreck-it Ralph world...</em>
</p><p>Alice and Honey landed inside the arcade centre itself which surprised them a great deal.</p><p>They began to search for Turbo Jr when they ran into Sonic.</p><p>"Hey ladies. Need some help?" he asked.</p><p>"Have you seen this guy?" Alice asked as she held up a drawn picture of Turbo Jr from Smakky's description.</p><p>"Sorry haven't seen him since he got killed by a soda mountain" Sonic stated as he ran away.</p><p>"What about the Villains' hangout with the ghosts from Pac-Man?" Honey suggested.</p><p>"But he isn't a realised villain yet...maybe there's a school here?" Alice thought out loud.</p><p>Then as if on cue, they saw a sign which read: 'Arcade Villain school for aspiring game villains' next to <em>Fix-it Felix Jr </em>where the <em>Turbo</em> <em>Time </em>game once was.</p><p>Both girls smiled at each other and went inside.</p><p>As soon as they were in, they saw him in his disguised form as young 12 year old boy with brown hair , black eyes with a hint of yellow which gives subtle hints about his parentage with pale skin similar to a vampire wearing a white shirt with a red nuclear star similar to Jimmy Neutron's symbol, green jeans and black leather boots.</p><p>"There he is" Honey said as she munched carrots.</p><p>"Hi there...<em>er...Terra</em>, would you like a coach in the ways of a game villain?" Alice asked.</p><p>"But I've already got a men-" Turbo Jr began.</p><p>"It's settled, we start today and somewhere secret" Alice interrupted him as they dragged him away to a secret location.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In 2012 NY...</em>
</p><p>Frani arrived at Antonio's Pizzeria and found Vixen, a crimson Animatronic fox with a bright red muzzle, black short hair, ice blue eyes with slit pupils, razer-sharp fangs, a hook on her right hand and sharp claws.</p><p>"Hello Vixen. Would you like to help our cause at taking over the world?" Frani asked.</p><p>"Never!" Vixen cried as she tried to attack her but Frani, without even flinching, pressed the red button on her remote which forced Vixen to stop.</p><p>"What do you wish for me to do, Frani?" Vixen asked.</p><p>"Come with me to Smakky, Vixen and your enemies will be destroyed" Frani said.</p><p>
  <em>The day before the Apocalypse:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the Kraang's hideout...</em>
</p><p>"So where is this '<em>Almighty</em>' Kraang Prime guy then?" Krang asked.</p><p>"Patience, Krang. They said He'll be here soon" Shredder replied.</p><p>There were giant footsteps as the two 1987 villains waited patiently for their host to arrive.</p><p>Then came a creature that looked exactly like Krang only with green eyes with star shaped pupils that was over 10 diameter, had tendrils over his mouth, three hexagonal decorations on his forehead, dark red, bulky tentacles inside a 25 foot mechanical weapon with long tentacle-like arms and a powerful energy weapon mounted at the head much larger than other Kraang droids.</p><p>"Whoa!" Shredder exclaimed.</p><p>"Impressive. Can it shrink and grow like mine?" Krang asked.</p><p>"So you're the original Krang. My subjects weren't lying after all. You may have notice that they're as smart as you and I. Let me demonstrate" Kraang Prime said.</p><p>Kraang Prime pointed a layer of timber blocks and destroyed them in one hit.</p><p>"My suit detects an eclipse is coming tomorrow" Krang said in his large, bulky, powerful mechanical body from cockpit within the torso which looked almost like a warrior with red sweat pants with the right hand being able to change into any weapon imaginable with metal shoulder pads.</p><p>"We're going take over the city and the world while all of the turtles are distracted" Kraang Prime stated.</p><p>"And I'm going to harness the power of the eclipse through the Technodrome. You, Shredder and your two mutant goons are going to find Chaos emeralds so this plan can work" Krang said.</p><p>"But they're not in this universe!" Shredder stated.</p><p>"Quite right, Shredder. That's why you're going through the Kraang's portal!" Krang cried.</p><p>Shredder grinned at this fact.</p><p>"I'll tell Rocksteady and Bebop to be here as soon as possible" Shredder said.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Wasteland where the Villains' hideout was...</em>
</p><p>"You're officially ready to face reality, my students. You have done well" Evil Elsa said as all of the Pixar Villains bowed in respect.</p><p>"So where's Mickey's sister?" Ratigan asked.</p><p>"Somewhere they'll never find her" Evil Elsa replied.</p><p>When she turned around, she spotted Horace and Clarabelle untying Amelia.</p><p>"GET THEM!" She cried as All of the Pixar Villains charged as the three allies ran for their lives.</p><p>"Do you know how to fight?" Horace asked.</p><p>"I know some fighting styles. You go on, I'll hold them off and thanks for releasing me" Amelia said.</p><p>Horace and Clarabelle continued running and went through the projector to Ostown while Amelia stopped running and waited.</p><p>She closed her eyes and listened as the Villains got closer but sounded like it was slow motion to her.</p><p>Just as they were 1 metre away, she attacked.</p><p>She surprised them by using a pressure point move and dodged every one of their attacks in the process.</p><p>She fought them all in a fighting cloud and used their attacks against them as she dodged while they hit their comrades seconds after.</p><p>Once the cloud cleared, they were all laying on the ground in a heap groaning in pain.</p><p>All except one.</p><p>Syndrome.</p><p>"I'm getting out of here, you know" Amelia said.</p><p>"I've learnt some much since my last battle with a hero and I'm not gonna fail this time!" he cried as he flew towards her and she leaned back, missing his punch by an inch.</p><p>"You've got skills, who taught you?" Syndrome asked.</p><p>"No one you would know" Amelia said as she brought out her secret weapon: a modernized rose-decorated tessen ( a war fan like April's) and threw it at him.</p><p>"Was that Master by any chance, <em>King Mickey?</em> Or maybe someone else?" Syndrome asked as he blocked her attack with his energy shield.</p><p>"I'm never telling!" Amelia cried as she charged.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back at Smakky's place...</em>
</p><p>"Metal Green, I've got a special task for you: Find Green" Smakky said.</p><p>"Ok, Smakky" Metal Green said as he zoomed off.</p><p>Minutes after, Frani arrived with Vixen.</p><p>"Vixen, You will serve Syndrome and fight the Disney Knights" Smakky said.</p><p>Then he turned to Frani.</p><p>"Good work. You can have some play time now" Smakky said.</p><p>Frani nodded and left the office but as she did so she began to doubt her father's motives.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the 2012 Turtles' Lair...</em>
</p><p>"No activity of Shred-head or the Kraang but I've got a lead on why Karai might be" Donnie said.</p><p>"Where is she?" Leo asked.</p><p>"In the space ship we found in Gravity Falls!" Donnie exclaimed.</p><p>"We have to go now" Teen April said.</p><p>"Wait, You, Master Splinter and Casey can stay here in case anything happens when we're gone" Leo said.</p><p>Casey, a boy with black hair, black eyes, a white strange mask, shoes that change to roller skates and a bad boy vibe in his taste of clothes nodded.</p><p>"We're going to be the greatest team ever! Red, me and Splinter!" Casey cried.</p><p>"See you soon, guys!" Donnie called.</p><p>"Good Luck, my sons" Master Splinter said as they went through the portal.</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, in the 1987 Lair...</em>
</p><p>"Mona, I think You'll be able to find Mickey and Oswald" Splinter said.</p><p>"Do you think where they are?" Mona asked.</p><p>"Their Disney magic is present somewhere in Smakky's mansion in Gravity Falls that happens to be outside of the town" Splinter said.</p><p>"You got all of that of sensing?" April asked.</p><p>"Yes and the turtles told me the directions to the place" Splinter replied.</p><p>"So this turtle com can help me?" Mona asked.</p><p>"It will help us all keep in touch. The portal is open so hurry and good luck!" Splinter said.</p><p>"Bye guys!" Mona said as she went through the portal.</p><p>"Someone is coming" Splinter said as he sensed someone or something coming to their location.</p><p>"Metal Green" Green said.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>"What do you mean you're called Stanley? Then who out of you two is our Grandfather?" Dipper cried.</p><p>"It is I, Dipper" Stanley/ 'Grunckle' Stan said.</p><p>"So that means..." Mabel began.</p><p>"Your brother is our REAL Grunckle!" The Twins cried.</p><p>"I wonder where Gideon ended up" I wondered out loud.</p><p>"You won't be wondering for very long!" A voice cried from outside.</p><p>"We interrupt this interesting 'Used to be About History Channel' programme with breaking news! There's an eclipse coming tomorrow so buy your special sunglasses today at the Tent of Telepathy!" Toby Determined announced on the TV.</p><p>"An Eclipse?!" Everyone cried.</p><p>Soos sped off in the distance and came back 20 minutes later was a huge handful with 3D-like Sunglasses for everyone to wear for the event.</p><p>"Dipper, Mabel and the Original Mystery Twins stay inside. We'll investigate outside" I said as we crept outside to see who had spoken before the news bulletin.</p><p>There outside was Mystic on her own.</p><p>"What are YOU doing here?" Sky demanded.</p><p>"I've decided to switch sides as my sister would always try to push me and I'm tired of it. Plus I've found my true love!" Mystic said as she looked straight at Kenny while she said the last sentence.</p><p>"Stay away from my guy!" Sky hissed.</p><p>"You can join but you must first prove your loyalty by fighting your own sister!" I stated.</p><p>As if on cue, the other Dark Disney Knights appeared in the empty darkened town waiting for the apocalypse to begin.</p><p>"Looks like they're here. Are you ready for your trail to begin?" Emily asked.</p><p>"I'll fight her one-on-one without any of your help or the Dark Disney Knights in the background" Mystic said.</p><p>She headed towards the town to declare the battle and we secretly followed her.</p><p>As she saw the Dark Disney Knights, we watched as she talked to them saying things which was inaudible to us as we were at a distance.</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>Up Close which we didn't hear ourselves, Mystic informed the Dark Disney Knights of the plan Smakky came up with and told them to play along.</p><p>"I challenge you, Blaze, my dear sister to a duel and I don't mean a <em>Yugi-oh!</em> Duel but a physical one-on-one duel" Mystic stated, loudly for us to hear.</p><p>"We'll help you, Blaze" Brook said.</p><p>"No, I can do this alone. We have a score to settle" Blaze said.</p><p>"The Battle will start at 9 am sharp tomorrow. Don't be late" Mystic said.</p><p>Blaze smiled as she and the other Dark Disney Knights went back to Smakky's place to train and Mystic was left behind to our mercy.</p><p>At the same time, on the second floor underneath what was left of the Mystery Shack, The 2012 Turtles arrived near the spaceship.</p><p>"Karai, are you there?" Leo asked.</p><p>A figure moved through the shadows.</p><p>"We know something about what happened to your mother" Ralph said.</p><p>Karai came out and the turtles jumped back.</p><p>"She's a serpent mutant now?!" Donnie cried.</p><p>"Shredder must have done it" Mikey said.</p><p>"My mother?" Karai hissed.</p><p>"Well, Basically. Shredder loved your mother just like your dad and tried to kill him but he accidentally killed your mother. He blamed your dad for it and set the house on fire, leaving him to die and taking you with him to raise as his own" Leo explained.</p><p>"SsssHredder will pay!" Karai cried as she slithered away.</p><p>"Karai, wait!" Leo cried but she was gone.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the 1987 Lair...</em>
</p><p>Metal green appeared and attacked Green.</p><p>Green charged at him at the same time.</p><p>
  <em>(Nazo the Hedgehog's scene)-Italic in case means it was written by someone else-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Green fought hard against Metal Green, as they fought Metal Green teleported them to an empty Traverse Town in the middle of the First District. "You've truly gotten stronger since last we fought Metal Green...I'll give you that" Green said as he and Metal Green jumped away from each other, since they both thought alike they knew this would be the time to make small chat between rounds.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have improved myself tenfold, when I felt the power of Anarchy inside of me I knew I had a chance to use its powers to finally defeat you" Metal Green said as he scratched his robotic nose just like Sonic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't help but wonder how Scourge of all people found you, and how the heck you'd allow him to use you?" Green asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Metal Green teleported to the top of the shop once ran by Cid, "yes...the foolish green tyrant thinks that I'm but another tool for his use, but between you and me its the other way around" Metal Green said as he made it clear to his rival he was using Scourge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can keep a secret, but its very ironic and low for you of all people to use someone as a puppet to your will" Green said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If there's only one thing I like about you, its the fact you acknowledge me for being your equal in the past. But now I am the superior. I am upgraded and a new and improved Green the Hedgehog, far better than the original and I shall gather all that is new to get rid of has-beens like you. For now your friends the 2012 TMNT may be allies, but given the right timing they will join us or be destroyed with other new comers who have sympathy for the old" Metal Green said as he charged at Green, he then teleported them into the Second District.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The two used Spin Dash attacks at the same time, but canceled each other out. They then used Sonic Spins but also canceled each other out, Metal Green then activated his laser swords and charged at Green. Green was careful to dodge due to the fact he wasn't sure if Metal Green made the lasers strong enough to cut Green even if he used a Homing Attack or Sonic Spin. Metal Green got tired of the dodging, so he grabbed one of the poles and used it as a weapon. Surely enough Green was using his Sonic Spins and Homing Attacks but he hardly broke the pole, Metal Green smiled as he enjoyed hitting Green like a baseball.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Green was tiring as they went on, Metal Green could tell. So he charged and sent them into the Third District, Metal Green had Green pinned down "any last words old Green?" Metal Green asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"..." Green was silent and out of breath for a couple minutes, but as loud as he could possibly say he said the first name that came to his memory "Xion!" and upon shouting this Metal Green detected something he'd never actually scanned before. He was hit by two Chakrams went flying at him out of nowhere from an unseen force.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Chakrams sent Metal Green flying off of Green, he was damaged and got burned on the right side of his face, just then a girl about 15 to 16 years old wearing a black coat was by Green's side and defending him from Metal Green. This girl had black hair, blue eyes and wielded a Keyblade that looked exactly like the Kingdom Key, there was a boy around the same age as the girl who had blond hair and blue eyes and he too had a Kingdom Key and he was defending Green from the Metal Green robot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What...?...what is this?" Metal Green said as he got up, when he was hit he was sent into the big door of the Third District leading into the First District.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It looks like you just got burned, you surely picked the wrong guy to mess with whatever you are" a guy with red hair said as he held on to the Chakrams that were clearly his weapons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Scans...detect beings...wait...you're Nobodies..." Metal Green said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's right you jerk" the younger boy said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leave our friend Green alone or else you'll have to answer to us" the girl said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who are you?" Metal Green asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am Xion!" the girl said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My name is Roxas!" the younger boy said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...my name is Axel, got it memorized?!" the red haired guy said with a smirk on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So...that must be why he called your name Xion, the heart of Green is strong. Though I have a feeling he wasn't fully honest with you when you first met?" Metal Green said as he tilted his head to the right side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everyone has their secrets, we've learned to deal with that" Axel said as he was ready to through his Chakrams again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Very well...let's see how strong your hearts will be after this" Metal Green said as his face fully recovered, he then summoned giant pillars out of the ground much like what happened when Sora met Donald and Goofy for the first time in the Third District.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Metal Green then summoned a few Soldier Heartless to attack the group, by the time Xion, Roxas and Axel destroyed the Heartless. Green woke up "Xion..." Green said with a smile, he was glad to see his friend once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But before anyone could say anything else, two Guard Armor Heartless (one with the Final Mix colour scheme) and a Powered Armor dropped out of the sky. The Guard Armors dropped the same way the first one from the first game did, the Powered Armor dropped in the same way as the Guard Armor that became Opposite Armor. "Looks like metal boy has some skills if he summoned these Heartless" Axel said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We've got to finish them off fast" Roxas said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We won't let them steal Green's heart" Xion said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...I will fight alongside you my friends" Green said as he was now fully recovered from his fight with Metal Green, he recovered fast due to the large amount of Rings he gathered in the past.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just like the old days huh?" Axel asked Green.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yup, minus my Keyblade this time...I've forgotten how to use it" Green said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure you can manage without it, we've seen how strong you really are" Xion said, after she said this Green's friends looked to him. They gave each other a grin and nodded to each other and began to fight side by side.</em>
</p><p><em>Green was glad to see that his friends were still strong, the Guard Armours were having trouble trying to keep up with two Keyblade Wielders. As the four friends fought, the <strong>'His World' </strong></em> <strong>Crush 40 version</strong> <em><strong> from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 </strong>was going on in the background.</em></p><p>
  <em>As the song ended only the Powered Armor remained, Axel took care of the robotic arms of the robotic Heartless. Roxas took care of the robotic feet of the Powered Armor. The main body of the Powered Armor began to spin and nearly hit Xion, but Green blocked. "Green...are you alright?!" Xion asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm alright, just glad it didn't hit you my friend" Green said as he was getting up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll help you up" Xion said as she took hold of Green's left hand and helped him up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Roxas, its time for our combo" Green said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Right!" Roxas said as Green charged at Roxas, Roxas then grabbed Green by the right hand and with all his might, sent Green flying towards the Powered Armor. Green then went into a Sonic Spin and was going to finish off the Heartless, but as he went flying he felt an old power return to him, he knew it was one of his Keyblades. As he went flying into the Powered Armor and came out the other side his friends could see him wield Midnight Roar, one of the Keyblades that belonged to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Green! You have a Keyblade!" Xion shouted as Green stood in one of his fighting stances similar to that of Sonic from Sonic and the Black Knight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"After all this time...I can summon my Keyblades again, at least one of them. Once again me and the Midnight Roar are united" Green said with a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So Green, care to explain what's been going on?" Axel asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As soon as we reunite with the Disney Knights I'll explain everything I know about what's going on" Green said as he and his friends were close to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you going to teleport us?" Roxas asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, using the Chaos Emeralds I have with me" Green said as he sent them and himself to meet up with the Disney Knights.</em>
</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Smakky's place...</em>
</p><p>Mona arrived and found Mickey and Oswald inside a glass cadge with mutagen above them.</p><p>"Don't worry, guys. I'll get you out" Mona whispered as Frani came in and Mona hid under a desk.</p><p>"Hi, Boys. You're probably wondering why I, the daughter of the bad guy who put you in there, is doing here? Well, I'm starting to doubt my dad's motives and I feel a bit like <em>Raven</em> from <em>Ever After High, </em>wanting to change my own destiny. So I'm gonna release you but you must promise to not tell anyone about this, ok?" Frani pleaded.</p><p>The boys nodded.</p><p>Frani tapped in the code and a hidden door opened in front of them.</p><p>"Thanks, girl. I knew there was good in you" Mickey said.</p><p>"Yeah, remember to follow your heart" Oswald said.</p><p>Mona came out.</p><p>"Not so fast, why do you have a change of heart now, huh? That I don't get" Mona demanded.</p><p>"Well, I just felt that you don't deserve to get mutated into something awful. I mean you're the two most memorable famous Disney Characters ever! I also had a nagging feeling that something isn't quite right about my dad's plan" Frani explained.</p><p>"Ok, we'll keep your secret and you can be our secret ally. Just don't get found out" Mona said as she opened a portal as she, Oswald and Mickey raced through it just in time as Smakky was walking towards the room just as the portal vanished.</p><p>"What happened here, Frani?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"They broke out and left" Frani lied.</p><p>"Let them go, we still have the sister" Smakky said.</p><p>"Smakky, Amelia just defeated me and jumped through a warp ring" Syndrome said.</p><p>"Could this day get any worse?!" Smakky cried.</p><p><em>Smakky. Smakky, darling, why are you doing this?</em> A familiar voice asked.</p><p>"Mum?" Smakky asked.</p><p><em>We still love you, Smakky but please stop this madness before someone gets hurt</em> His mother's voice said.</p><p>"Why should I? You never helped me!" Smakky cried.</p><p>
  <em>We love you Smakky both his mother and father's voices said.</em>
</p><p>Smakky grew angry and was about to tear up fabric when he noticed Frani was still there.</p><p>"Dad, You were talking to air" Frani said.</p><p>"I must have imagined those voices. I'm totally ok, my dear. You go now and make some friends" Smakky suggested.</p><p>"Okay, Dad" Frani replied as she ran off.</p><p><em>I'll make friends alright but ones that will surprise you</em> Frani thought.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the Dream Dimension...</em>
</p><p>"Everyone, listen up! We've only got about 10 or so hours till the big day so make sure you stand by this red line. I will go through the portal as you become normal beavers when you go into reality." Bill Cipher announced.</p><p>"But that wasn't part of the writer's plan!" Maddie Hatter from Ever After High's voice stated.</p><p>"Too bad. I just changed the plot" Bill Cipher said as he paused.</p><p>"With the help of Doominique" he added.</p><p>Doominique smiled.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Smakky's place...</em>
</p><p>Avani woke up and remembered what Smakky had asked her to do.</p><p>"Smakky. I'll do it but I need pieces of their clothes" Avani said.</p><p>"Excellent, I've got the fabric right here so Sammy managed to save some and send it to me from the old film set" Smakky said.</p><p>He lay the pieces on the ground and Avani used her powers on them.</p><p>Out of the purple mist, came the Revived Toon Patrol: Smarty, Psycho, Greasy, Wheezy and Stupid.</p><p>Smarty: A weasel with brown fur with tan markings and wearing a light pink double-breasted zoot suit coat with a gold chain in the left pocket, a white dress shirt with a reddish pink, bedjewelled tie, a matching hat, and spats on his feet.</p><p>Greasy: A Puerto Rican dark brown furred Weasel with long greasy black hair wearing a green zoot suit styled trench coat and trousers hiked up to his chest, partially obscuring a pink tie and white dress shirt, and spectator shoes; he appropriately resembles a zoot suit gangster from the L.A. "Zoot Suit Riots" of the 1940s, is overweight and wields a switchblade</p><p>Psycho: He's the most insane weasel with blue eyes with yellow and white swirls, brown fur with his 'hair' all spikey wearing an unbuckled straitjacket and wields a straight razor.</p><p>Wheezy: A blue furred weasel with his mouth full of several smoking cigarettes wearing a whitish mashed bowler hat in which he carries an additional stash of cigarettes, a black vest, a loose tie, and a wrinkled shirt, wielding a Tommy Gun and has a deep voice without cigarettes in his mouth.</p><p>Stupid: An overweight weasel wearing a blue and white striped T-shirt, a red beanie with a propeller and white sneakers with untied laces, wielding a baseball bat with a nail through it.</p><p>Another weasel appeared with them who had been deleted from their respected Movie called Flasher.</p><p>Flasher wore a wore a trenchcoat and a green backwards cap.</p><p>"What can I do for you, Boss?" Smarty asked.</p><p>"I want you to fight the Disney Knights AFTER the Apocalypse" Smakky said.</p><p>"Woo Hoo! We're gonna be back in action!" Greazy cried.</p><p>"I've always wanted to be part of the action" Flasher said.</p><p>A dark brown weasel who was wearing a grey baggy hat, a white button-up shirt and dark cadet-blue baggy suspenders watched in the background.</p><p>His given name by Fans is Sleazy.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Gravity Falls while Mystic prepared for her battle...</em>
</p><p>"We've got another secret to tell you. We're the Original Mystery Twins" 'Grunckle' Stan/ Stanley said.</p><p>"In order for us to stand a chance against Bill Cipher, we'll all need a piece of gold" The Author stated as everyone began to look for gold.</p><p>Just then, the 1987 Turtles appeared.</p><p>"Did we miss anything?" Raphael asked.</p><p>"Just this" Dipper said as he pointed at Stan/Stanley doing his little dance in obedience to Mabel as the music started and sang his 'Stan Wrong Song'.</p><p>"Jazzier!" Mabel cried.</p><p>"Do you forgive me now?" Stan asked.</p><p>"No. Mabel" Dipper said.</p><p>"Take thirty!" Mabel cried as Stan/ Stanley groaned.</p><p>"That's something you don't see every day" Leonardo said.</p><p>"So what do you need help with?" Donatello asked.</p><p>"We need to find gold fast and be well prepared for tomorrow" I said as Donatello got out a metal detector and found all of the gold in a split second.</p><p>"Thanks, Donnie!" I cried as I hugged him and he blushed.</p><p>"Everyone, dig!" Emily cried as we dug really fast and grabbed as much gold as we could find.</p><p>"Ok, everyone it's starting to get normal dark. So when we go to sleep, we have to be together. So Disney Knights, Dipper and Mabel along with the turtles HAVE to sleep together in the attic" the Author said, sternly.</p><p>Everyone nodded.</p><p>"Goodnight" he said as he went upstairs to the living room to talk to his brother.</p><p>When we were in the attic, I was afraid to sleep as I'd had a nightmare of Bill Cipher before.</p><p>"Can't sleep" Raphael asked.</p><p>"No. You?" I said.</p><p>"Nah, just got a lot on my mind" Raphael said.</p><p>"Do you like the 2012 version of you?" I asked.</p><p>"He's alright but a pet turtle that gets mutated and eventually becomes an ally with April having powers is a bit much" he replied.</p><p>"I guess. But they made April a teen as they thought you guys hanging out with an adult is weird" I stated.</p><p>"They did with us though!" Raphael said.</p><p>"That was 1987 though. Anyway, thanks for staying up with me. I'm sure you'll find the right girl some day" I said as he blushed.</p><p>"Well, goodnight Raphael" I said as I settled down to sleep.</p><p>"Night, Princess Grace" Raphael said.</p><p>"What?" I said but he and everyone else was already fast asleep.</p><p>Then, while a couple of minutes, I too fell asleep.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile between universes...</em>
</p><p>"I can't wait to see Green again and whip his butt" Scourge said.</p><p>"Just as long as people say your name right" Fiona said.</p><p>"You know I really hate it when people say my name wrong" Scourge said.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>"I also don't understand Rosy. One minute she's all 'her version of being in love with me as Amy is with Sonic' and the next minute, she's so obsessed that she wants to kill me!" Scourge stated.</p><p>"And she calls you 'Scourgey'! Priceless!" Fiona exclaimed while laughing.</p><p>"Just wait till Green sees me now" Scourge said as he held a bunch of Anarchy Beryl in his peach-coloured pouch.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the 1987 Technodrome...</em>
</p><p>"Ready, Shredder?" Krang asked.</p><p>"Ready" Shredder said.</p><p>"Go through the trans-dimensional portal...NOW!" Krang cried as he, Rocksteady and Bebop went through Kraang Prime's portal to start their biggest mission yet without interference from the turtles.</p><p>"Good luck and hurry! The Techndrome's satellite has solar panels on it and is ready to absorb the eclipse's energy" Krang cried.</p><p>"We're looking as fast as we can, Krang" Shredder said into his communicator.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile in the distance future...</em>
</p><p>Time Baby was tied up and a tall lady smiled while looking through a glass-like window portal which showed Smakky.</p><p>"I'll be coming soon, Smakky" She said.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <strong>Cutscene:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Somewhere in Mobius...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shredder, Rocksteady and Bebop arrived in the Sonic Universe and started to look for the chaos emeralds.</strong>
</p><p><strong>They ran into a white-furred bat with </strong> <strong>Greenish-turquoise eyes and </strong> <strong>peach skin wearing Black pants with a heart chest plate, high heeled white boots with hearts and long rubber white gloves with pink cuffs .</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Her name was Rouge the Bat.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>hi there, Are you boys lost?" Rouge asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yes, we're trying to find chaos emeralds" Bebop said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Shredder hit him on the head.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I happen to know where to find them. Follow me" Rouge said as she lead the villains to Angel Island where Knuckles the red </strong><strong>Echidna</strong> <strong>was guarding the Master Emerald tirelessly.</strong></p><p>"<strong>The Chaos Emeralds are in that temple behind Knuckles" Rouge whispered as Knuckles had fallen asleep while staying on watch.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Ok, Thank you bat girl" Shredder said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Please call me Rouge" Rouge said as she watched them sneak into the temple and grab the chaos emeralds.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Then the alarms went off and they were surrounded by guards in seconds.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I can manipulate bad guys too" Rouge said, softly as she walked away, leaving them at the Guards' mercy.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>-2 hours later-</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Shredder, did you find the Chaos emeralds?" Krang asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yes" Shredder replied.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Then why haven't you returned yet?!" Krang demanded.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We've been captured" Shredder confessed.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Well this is a first. Someone must have really tricked you, the mighty Shredder! Okay, I'll get you guys out just this once" Krang said as they were teleported by to the Technodrome before the guards came into the cell room to question why they were there.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Must have been my imagination" one of the guards said.</strong></p><p><em> <strong>I sense something bad is about to happen</strong> </em> <strong> Knuckles thought.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Back in Gravity Falls...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>As we slept peacefully, Patch woke up suddenly and sensed something big and awful was coming.</strong>
</p><p><em> <strong>I hope Green is ok</strong> </em> <strong> Patch thought.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>In 2012 NY...</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<strong>The Turtles are no longer here so we can accomplish anything. Tigerclaw, Rocksteady, Bebop; Go and find Karai" Master Shredder ordered.</strong></p><p><strong>This version of Bebop didn't like the nickname, his actual name is Anton Zeck. He was a </strong> <strong>tall and thin humanoid mutant warthog with a short left tusk, long right tusk and energy mohawk who had energy lines from what's left of the chest, sleeves, and hood of his high-tech suit was part of his body wearing a visor and and the top half of his high-tech suit became a vest.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>This version of Rocksteady is a bit smarter and is Russian who's real name is Ivan Steranko.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He was a large humanoid mutant white rhinoceros with his shoulder pads (which assumed a different shape and sprouted a third spike) and the tops of his knuckle dusters melted onto his body wearing a tank top, brown bandoliers, and camouflage pants.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Yes, Master Shredder" Tigerclaw said as he, Rocksteady/Ivan and Bebop/Anton raced away.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Just then, Karai broke through the glass and attacked Master Shreddder.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>In the Dream Dimension...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Cipher smiled as the Dream Beavers crossed the red line and went into our dreams.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>You're doing well, Billy. I need someone to find the other heart fragments from Judge Doom though" Doominique said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I'll get someone to find them just as soon as I get my 'Dream Plan' into action" Bill Cipher said as he thought of Gideon.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Meanwhile outside the Mystery Shack...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Illumia arrived outside the Mystery Shack while feeling very confused.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>At the same time, Green, Xion, Roxas and Axel appeared.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Do you need some help?" Green asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Do you know where I can find the Disney Knights?" She asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yeah, I think they're inside the shop probably sleeping. We're allies of theirs. Are you looking to join them?" Roxas asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I was told to come and join them by a man's voice" Illumia said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yen Sid. Ok, We'll help you to little lady. I'm Axel by the way. Got it Memorized?" Axel said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I'm Xion" Xion said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I'm Roxas" Roxas said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>And I'm Green. What's your name?" Green asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I'm Illumia" she said, shyly.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Well, Illumia, I happen to be from the same universe as you in a way and I think this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship..." Green stated as they went inside the Mystery Shack.</strong></p><p><strong>-End of Cutscene</strong> <strong>-</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Extra</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>In the Distant Future...</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<strong>Before tomorrow comes, I will train you all personally so we can assist Smakky in the upcoming battle" PIXAR said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>PIXAR was tall, had black hair like Melody's with brown eyes wearing a full black suit with blood red dots at the end of the sleeves, a black headband in her hair and black high heels.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>All the Future Pixar villains cheered.</strong>
</p><p>"<b>Now let's get to work" She said as they ran through obstacle course and fought practice dummies to toughen up (it was afternoon time in the future).</b></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>In the Dream Dimension...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>After the Dream Beavers passed the red line, They invaded our dreams.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>- Raphael, Kenny and Sky's Dream-:</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Dire Beaver appeared.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Ready for round two?" Dire Beaver asked Raphael.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I'm a different person" Raphael said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Well, Guess what? You're all superheroes, I'm a super Villain and I'm gonna punch the lights out of you!" Dire B stated as he rushed at them and started to zap their energy.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Now try to catch me!" Dire B added as he raced away into the distance for Sky and the others to follow.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>-Byrn, Mark, Leonardo , Emily and Dipper's Dream:</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Dread Beaver appeared.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Let's play!" Dread Beaver said evilly as he ran away for the others to follow.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>-Donatello, Rend, Mira, Molly, Hollie, Chloe, Bill, Hans and the other boy I can't remember 's dream:</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Dark Beaver appeared.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>You look Tasty! Come and get me if you can! If you do then You can escape this nightmare!" Dark beaver said as he too raced away into the distance with the others behind him.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>-Mabel, Jean, Michaelangelo and my dream:</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Dave Beaver appeared.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Wanna play?" He asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Aren't you supposed to be scary, dude?" Michaelangelo asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>So? I just choose to have fun instead" Dave said.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Then he remembered something.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Try and catch me in a game of Tag!" He cried as he sprinted south.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>We followed and run into the others.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>What's going on?!" Sky cried.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>We'd like to know the same thing" Leonardo said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Welcome to your DOOM!" Dire Beaver said from a stage above us as all of the beavers jumped from somewhere high up behind us and did a surprise attack</strong></em></p><p>
  <strong>Green found us in the Attic Room unable to wake up as he'd gone up to let us know about Illumia.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>But as soon as he saw our stated as our closed eyes flinched in pain a lot, He instantly called Teen April.</b>
</p><p>"<strong>Hello?" Teen April said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Hi, April. I need your help I think some creatures you've faced in the past are back. It's the guys. They won't wake up!" Green said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I'm on my way" Teen April said through her T-phone.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Meanwhile in the Town(still in GF)...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Syndrome and the Other Pixar Villians along with Yokai arrived and make a little camp for themselves in the deserted town.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>By tomorrow, we will be fighting and winning this war over the fate of the universe" Syndrome said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Even if there is a legendary Female Villain of the Future coming tomorrow to help us. I don't try her" Ratigan said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Patience, guys. If she's as powerful as they say then we've got the best back-up plan money can buy with a secret weapon like that!" Yokai said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Gentlemen, I give to you...Turbo Jr!" Alice cried as Turbo Jr wearing a cool black leather jacket, red gummy boots and wielding two pistols arrived in slow motion and smiled.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>All of the other Villains were shocked and had their mouths hanging open.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I will be your temporary leader until PIXAR arrives so go to bed and remember to be bad" He said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>As all of the other villains settled to sleep, Turbo Jr thought about how his scene had gone.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Do you think I did well, Alice?" Turbo Jr asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yeah, You did well. You practised like we said and gave it your all. I think you'll be a great temporary leader tomorrow" Alice said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yeah and we only taught you everything we could within three days. You're already progressing to be a great future Villain" Honey added.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Thanks, Girls! You're the best mentors and sister-like companions a guy could have" Turbo Jr said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>AWWW, THANKS!" The girls said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>OI! We're trying to sleep here!" Randall cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Sorry" Turbo Jr said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I think Your nickname should be...Terence" Alice said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Ok, Goodnight Girls" Turbo Jr said as he went to his tent.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I hope we get all the help we need to take out the good guys" Honey whispered.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I hope so too, Honey. I hope so too" Alice whispered back.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Earlier that day, Smakky had told Syndrome to come to his Mansion for the Remote and told Syndrome he would send Vixen at the right time as a surprise.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Outside the 1987 Technodrome...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>A warp Portal appeared long after Shredder, Krang, Bebop and Rocksteady have started the Countdown for the eclipse which was now on 4 hours, 20 minutes and 30 seconds.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Krang picked up the activity as he woke up and watched from his screen.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Scourge and Fiona Fox came out of the ring portal.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>So this is what Reality Prime looks like! Look out Green! I'm coming for you!" Scourge cried as he smiled.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>-End of Extra-</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this two part chapter! I worked really hard on it!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>And guess what? There will be a filler chapter that will determined who is better: 1987 TMNTs or 2012 TMNTS?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>You can vote for who you want to win through PMs and the reviews (If you love both series, then that's ok too as I can count up the votes for each side and both to see who wants a tie to be drawn).</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'm not talking about fights though as they're all equal to each other but a Song battle!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I don't want to give anything away but what do you think will happen in the second half of season 2?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Who loves Cosplay?! If I could get some form of Cosplay, it would an adult Dipper hat, Toph's outfit(if they come in my size), Korra's outfit, The Main girl from Kill La Kill's NORMAL school uniform or...RWBY if possible!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>So here's another round of question time!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you think someone will use the Toon Patrol's weakness of Laughter to their advantage?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Who is better: 1987 TMNTs or 2012 TMNTs?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you think Stan/Stanley and Gideon will be forced to work with each other?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Do you think the license plate on Stan's car which says '</strong>STNLYMBL ' <strong>hinted Stan's real name?</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you think Mystic will success at winning Kenny over? (Let's hope not!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Will Patch get his own girl to save?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Will The Kraang, Krang and Shredder be stopped from completing their plan before it's too Late?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>A random person: Wait, doesn't the main characters have no clue about what those guys are up to?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Me: You're quite right, random person who's voicing every reader's thoughts! Here's a cookie! -Gives person a cookie-</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>RP: Yay, Cookies!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Me: Ok, so you're all not too confused. Yes, the main heroes including the turtles don't know about the 2012 and 1987 villians working together to do with the eclipse but let's just say they will find out...eventually.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>RP: When?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Me: I can't tell you EVERYTHING or the whole plot of this arc will be spoilt! -Coughs- Any who! They WILL find out but It make just be not how you expect it to happen...</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>RP: Wh-</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Me: Bill! Chloe! Take the random Person to the Mystery Shack to endure Mr Mystery's torture so I can wrap this up.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>RP: No! NOOOOOO!-gets dragged away-</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Me:Let's continue the questions!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Where could Gideon possibly end up in next?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you guys like the love triangle idea?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Am I getting the romantic feeling right when I do those types of Scenes?(I can't tell as I haven't experienced Romance yet)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Is Bill Cipher REAL all powerful and almost God-like like he says he is?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Who do you think Taught Amelia her fighting moves? Do you think I should add elements of </strong> <em> <strong>Ever After High</strong> </em> <strong> in the story(for Frani's sake-hint, hint!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Short Code time!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>(Vigenere Cipher)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Keyword: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Yveai ow xcdeyr gw nctxhu Xgij Tjxrr Nmsb mo bufmeee Yuzkj Xsei Guaxeonxrf tal pqohmv apv gpr Hrszmzs bn gar nhcuky</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Mli Gour Bumrbe'f erjkgyjl tw Dtykutkv mhw sbfrbvvel nyxj jgkkig tnme ztcg</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Usqo Vucmax, Srñheqgj Ctwknd(E kvvecpkh obtrnvgme), Lhxz Jdtrfxv, Vrme, Panl-o, Gar Lnak Moimwik, Vlv'rlr ezx Fatbpi Qn Siyce hmde etcegv uh mhr yhbhae!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>B psie ispyl aaw V'u tntmcez nejkmiq acek! Qaag bs XVGAK qrl elw gibg Dgvw uoagte iscek Umtym?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Keyword: MabelTophpancakes</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Eoni Tvccpr Cucrkglqrt atez bhze n eawig hesc dhcc</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Dwo'f aoev xmvpvtms ITCTf ehkvsotfv?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Oh mdb ihvpk Ozwdyprp pwas huexifi lte Btzvoafesr?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Fhf Inewezt if eowmfs! BF TCXDPYTD!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>And now for the Final showdown! I mean, the round up... You know what I mean!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Anyway, Should I add key characters like Maddie Hatter, some of the Rebels like the girl who has wolf ears and Roybels along with the Daughter of the Narrators to help Frani from </strong> <em> <strong>Ever After High</strong> </em> <strong>? Reply in Reviews on PM me ok?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The only way for me to keep going is through inspiration and Suggestions!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>So read and review or Smakky, the Dark Knights, The Pixar Villains with their Disney allies to help them look cool, PIXAR, Krang, the Kraang, Kraang Prime, Both versions of Rocksteady and Bebop, Master Shredder, Shredder, Vixen and Lenora will get you!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Disney Knight Grace, out! (till the second week of half term which will be in April!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>PS:9-12-12-21-13-9-14-1 1-14-4 20-8-5 20-15-15-14 16-1-20-18-15-12 23-9-12-12 8-1-22-5 1 11-5-25 18-15-12-5 19-15-15-14</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>14-9-7-8-20-13-1-18-5 13-15-15-14 9-19 18-5-20-21-18-14-9-14-7 9-14 8-5-18 20-18-21-5 6-15-18-13 1-14-4 9-19 1-14 15-12-4 6-18-9-5-14-4 15-6 16-9-24-1-18'19 (A1Z26 Cipher)</strong> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16- Magical Disney: The Gravity Falls and TMNTs Musical sequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Guys. Wanna have a karaoke night?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Sure" Michaelangelo said.</p>
<p>"I don't see the point" Ralph said.</p>
<p>"Fans want to be able to decide who's better and what better way than a song battle" I suggested.</p>
<p>"Ok, I'm in!" Ralph cried.</p>
<p>"We'll ALL do it. For the Fans" Leonardo said.</p>
<p>Then April found the karaoke machine from <em>Double Dipper</em> and brought it out for the boys.</p>
<p>"Looks like we're up first" Donatello said as the screen flashed '1987 TMNTs Theme'.</p>
<p>All four 1987 turtles went on the stage and grabbed a microphone.</p>
<p>Then the music started and they sang their theme.</p>
<p>"Well Done, Guys! 2012 turtles, you're Upppp!" Sky cried as the the 1987 turtles left the stage and the 2012 turtles came on.</p>
<p>"We're the Ninja Turtles and we're gonna rock your socks off!" Mikey exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Hit it, Maestro!" Donnie cried as their theme song started and their personalised Theme song lyrics appeared on the screen.</p>
<p>"Beat that!" Donnie cried.</p>
<p>"Easy, Boys! We'll find out who's won after the fans' votes have been counted up. Next up is both Aprils -Teen and Adult- sings a friendship song!" I announced as the two Aprils got on the stage.</p>
<p>"We're both called April and face situations that are fatal</p>
<p>but with our friends, we never back out of a fight!" Teen April sang.</p>
<p>"When times are tough and the journey's rough, we do all we can to make it through!" Adult April sang.</p>
<p>"But with Friends! (Adult April: But with Friends)</p>
<p>We will survive and bast down the walls!" Teen April sang.</p>
<p>"Because right here and now, We're surrounded by Friends! Friends that stand by us through the thick and thin! No matter what we face together, we will be like birds of a feather or like the ponies too!" both Aprils sang the chorus.</p>
<p>"We'll clap our hands as we charge head first at the enemy, if the battle's hard we'll keep fight and if we don't, Grace will keep writing!</p>
<p>Because right here and now, We're surrounded by Friends! Friends that stand by us through the thick and thin! No matter what we face together, we will be like birds of a feather or like the ponies too!</p>
<p>-Slow tempo-</p>
<p>So when we face the big showdown, we stand together tall and proud, no matter what we won't back down cuz if if we do Frani will turn us around!</p>
<p>(Teen April: 1...2...3...4!)-Tempo begins to pick up again and everyone claps in the background-</p>
<p>Because right here and now, We're surrounded by Friends! Friends that stand by us through the thick and thin! No matter what we face together, we will be like birds of a feather or like the ponies too!</p>
<p>We're friends! Friends for ever! (Friends forever!) Cuz Friendship is Magic!" They sang.</p>
<p>"Well done, Girls! Wonderful song! Next up is Dipper Pines!" I announced.</p>
<p>"Go Dipper!" Mabel, Pacifica and load of unseen Dipper fans shouted.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Ladies. I'm going to sing one of Grace's favourites and it might be yours too. I'm talking to you, Fangirls!" Dipper exclaimed as the girls screamed in excitement.</p>
<p>Then the music started.</p>
<p>Dipper's lamb costume randomly appeared on his body and he sang the 'Lamby' song as he did the dance with it.</p>
<p>"Awesome, Dipper! I'm sorry I made you do it a second time but it's for a good cause: Every GF and Cartoon fans' enjoyment!" I said.</p>
<p>Dipper groaned in the background as he got off stage.</p>
<p>"Next is Vixen, singing Under Control" I announced as the camera changed to the town where Vixen was waiting for the eclipse while still under the Villains' control.</p>
<p>"I was just a normal Animatronic girl when I was made to follow orders,</p>
<p>I tried to resist but I wasn't strong enough, Keep trying to fight it but it's not hard enough</p>
<p>So now I'm Under control, Now they have me on a roll</p>
<p>to do their bidding without me winning, I can't control my actions but it's not me at all...</p>
<p>I'm under control!</p>
<p>-Instrumental break-</p>
<p>I used to hang out at Freddy's pizzeria,</p>
<p>I heard some turtles love the stuff...</p>
<p>Unfortunately, I don't go there anymore as I've been forced to wait by Smakky Warner!</p>
<p>He's gonna give me the signal to strike!</p>
<p>-Slow motion sound then the music continues-</p>
<p>So now I'm Under control, Now they have me on a roll</p>
<p>to do their bidding without me winning, I can't control my actions but it's not me at all...</p>
<p>I'm under control!</p>
<p>-Slow tempo-</p>
<p>I'm tired of fighting, I'm still good inside just don't make me angry or I'll unleash the fright!</p>
<p>Just release me and I'll fight them with all my might!</p>
<p>Just please hurry! I don't have much strength left inside...</p>
<p>-Tempo picks up again-</p>
<p>So now I'm Under control, Now they have me on a roll</p>
<p>to do their bidding without me winning, I can't control my actions but it's not me at all...</p>
<p>I'm under control!</p>
<p>I'm under their control! (Under Control!)</p>
<p>I'm under Control!</p>
<p>Just want to have freedom!" Vixen sang.</p>
<p>"Vixen, Are you ready to go?" Smakky asked.</p>
<p>"Yes, Smakky" She said as she followed him.</p>
<p>-Camera switches back to the karaoke room-</p>
<p>"Thanks, Vixen for expressing yourself even for a brief moment! Next up is..." I began.</p>
<p>But then, as Bill Cipher came out of the portal, Illumina fell in love.</p>
<p>"What's your name?" Illumina asked.</p>
<p>"I'm Bill Cipher, I'm a Dream Demon" Bill Cipher said.</p>
<p>"I'm linked with dreams too! I'm Illumina" she said.</p>
<p>"Illumina. Such a beautiful name. I feel warm inside what is this?" Bill Cipher asked.</p>
<p>"It's called love, silly!" Illumina giggled as the music started playing in the back ground while they looked into each other's eyes.</p>
<p>They both sang <strong>Love is an open door.</strong></p>
<p>"Thank you, unlikely couple Illumina and Bill Cipher! Next is Miwa AKA Karai!" I said as the Camera zoomed on Karai in her temporary human form outside New York all alone.</p>
<p>The music began and she sighed.</p>
<p>"The wind is quiet in the country tonight<br/>Not a person to be seen<br/>a dark place of isolation,<br/>and it looks like I'm the produce</p>
<p>My head is spinning like this swirling storm inside<br/>Can't keep it in, Earth knows I've tried</p>
<p>Don't let her see, don't let her know<br/>Be the bad girl you've been taught to be<br/>Conceal, Don't speak, don't let her know<br/>Well, now I know!</p>
<p>Let it go! Let it go!<br/>Can't push it back anymore!<br/>Let it go! Let it go!<br/>Run away and smash the door!<br/>I don't care what he's going to say<br/>Let Revenge rage on<br/>Shredder's gonna pay anyway</p>
<p>It's funny how some limits<br/>makes everything seem small<br/>And the questions that once controlled me<br/>can't get to me at all!<br/>It's time to see what I can achieve<br/>To test the limits and just leave<br/>No right, no wrong, no rules for me<br/>I'm free!</p>
<p>Let it go! Let it go!<br/>I am one with the snakes and sky<br/>Let it go! Let it go!<br/>You'll never see me cry<br/>Here I stand, and here I stay<br/>Let Revenge rage on</p>
<p>My power builds through the air into the hideout<br/>My soul is spiralling in mutant spectres all around<br/>And one thought solidifies like an Snakey blast<br/>I'm never going back, the past is in the past!</p>
<p>Let it go! Let it go!<br/>And I'll rise like the break of storm<br/>Let it go! Let it go!<br/>That bad girl vibe is gone!<br/>Here I stand in the light of day<br/>Let Revenge rage on!<br/>Shredder's gonna pay for this anyway " Karai sang as she let go of Master Shredder's influence" and accepted Splinter as her true father.</p>
<p>"That was beautiful, Miwa" Master Splinter said.</p>
<p>"Thanks Father" Karai said.</p>
<p>"Next is..." I began.</p>
<p>"We're gonna win this song battle!" Ralph cried.</p>
<p>"We're gonna win!" Raphael cried as both red covered(The thing that goes over their eyes so you can tell them all apart) turtles glared at each other.</p>
<p>"Easy, boys. Save it for the announcement ok?" Sky said.</p>
<p>"I have a feeling I know who's gonna win" Mona said.</p>
<p>Her 'Sisters' nodded in the background.</p>
<p>"Can I get to the next act now?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Wait! Patch wants to say something" Green said.</p>
<p>"If you wanna do it , do it right now like a Cat!</p>
<p>If you wanna do it, do it right now like a cat!</p>
<p>Cats are awesome and they can heroes just like you guys,</p>
<p>awesome, awesome heroes!</p>
<p>Now it's time to find more!" Patch sang.</p>
<p>"Have you read our adventures? (Bill: Of Course you've read it!)</p>
<p>It's the best we've done in years!</p>
<p>Fighting bad guys, saving Disney,</p>
<p>Sing songs that's parodies!</p>
<p>Patch!</p>
<p>Sky!</p>
<p>Grace!</p>
<p>(Both boys: They're heroes!)</p>
<p>All the Turtles!</p>
<p>Mona!</p>
<p>Illumina!</p>
<p>The Mystery Twins!</p>
<p>(They're heroes!)</p>
<p>The Warners!</p>
<p>Splinter!</p>
<p>Both Aprils!</p>
<p>(They're Heroes!)</p>
<p>Charis</p>
<p>Green</p>
<p>Douglas</p>
<p>(They're heroes!)</p>
<p>Everyone who's on our side are heroes!" All of the boys sang.</p>
<p>"And now, Sky and Kenny's duet" I said as they went on the stage and smiled at each other.</p>
<p>"I'm Sky" Sky said.</p>
<p>"And I'm Kenny" Kenny said.</p>
<p>"Together, we make SKENNY!" They cried (<em><strong>The Creator of Sky, Mystic and Blaze helped me with the shipping name as she sometimes calls them 'SKENNEH' and 'SKENNY'</strong></em><em>).</em></p>
<p>Then the music started and they encouraged everyone to clap their hands.</p>
<p>Gideon watched the karaoke from the roof while holding Steven Universe's gem in his hands.</p>
<p>"I will stop the fun once and for all!" Gideon vowed.</p>
<p>"That's what you think" A girl's voice said from behind.</p>
<p>He turned around and saw a purple girl with a whip and red-pink girl with boxing gloves glaring at him.</p>
<p>"Give that gem back!" Amethyst the purple girl cried.</p>
<p>"Never, I'm going to use it to stop the Disney Knights and their friends from having fun" Gideon stated.</p>
<p>"Everyone deserves to have fun even if they save the universe like us!" a boy's voice from above said.</p>
<p>"Steven?" Garnet, the red girl asked.</p>
<p>"Steven!" Amethyst cried.</p>
<p>"Get the gem back and don't let him ruin their fun!" Steven said.</p>
<p>Gideon tried to throw the gem at us but shocked him as a way to protect itself.</p>
<p>"That gem can only be used be either Steven or Rose herself" Pearl, a girl with light brown hair, and blue eyes dressed in a white fairy-like outfit, wielding a sword said.</p>
<p>Then Garnet punched him hard, forcing him to let go of the gem which flew high into the air towards us.</p>
<p>Pearl caught before it went any farther.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your cooperation. Now beat it!" Amethyst said as she did the whipping movement at him.</p>
<p>Gideon ran away while being chased by Amethyst while Pearl, Garnet and Steven laughed.</p>
<p>Then Sky and Kenny began to sing:</p>
<p>Sky: We've been through a lot since we began</p>
<p>Love was blossomed and shipping was done</p>
<p>Kenny: We've fought many bad guys and come out strong</p>
<p>Had lots of help from the turtles and such</p>
<p>Now I keep thinking of doughnuts lunch!</p>
<p>Sky: We've gone through it all</p>
<p>Kenny: And now...</p>
<p>Both: We're always together, ice skating and picnics all around</p>
<p>We pick each other up if we fall down and if one of us is feeling blue</p>
<p>we'll cheer each other up cuz there's only you...</p>
<p>Love is sunshine!</p>
<p>Kenny: Love is Sunshine</p>
<p>Sky: Yeah, Walking through a forsert</p>
<p>Creating a romantic atmosphere</p>
<p>Keeping moving forward there's no way back from here</p>
<p>Kenny: We'll stay together and nothing, not even Mystic will tear us apart!</p>
<p>Both: We're always together, ice skating and picnics all around</p>
<p>We pick each other up if we fall down and if one of us is feeling blue</p>
<p>we'll cheer each other up cuz there's only you...</p>
<p>Love is sunshine!</p>
<p>-Slow tempo-</p>
<p>Sky: We'll go on many more adventures too</p>
<p>I know I'm safe when I'm with you!</p>
<p>Kenny: Because when we're together, this moment will last forever</p>
<p>Sky: With our friends Kenny: Saving the world</p>
<p>Sky: Saving the Universe Kenny: Just chilling out</p>
<p>Both: We can be shipped together!</p>
<p>-Tempo builds back up-</p>
<p>Both: We're always together, ice skating and picnics all around</p>
<p>We pick each other up if we fall down and if one of us is feeling blue</p>
<p>we'll cheer each other up cuz there's only you...</p>
<p>Love is sunshine!</p>
<p>Kenny: Love is Sunshine!</p>
<p>Sky: Love is sunshine cuz it's Warmmmmmm!</p>
<p>"And now for the Finale!" Sky cried.</p>
<p>I whispered to Dipper and Mabel about Crossing over with Star Butterfly's show to satisfy Fans' need for awesomeness when Emily Prompted me to the stage.</p>
<p>"The lovebirds will sing their last song from '<em>The Lion King 2</em>' Take it away guys!" I cried.</p>
<p>"Wait!" Star Butterfly cried as she randomly appeared.</p>
<p>Everyone gasped.</p>
<p>"HAS ANYONE SEEN MY DIMENSIONAL SISSICORS?!" She exclaimed.</p>
<p>"No" Mystic said, casually.</p>
<p>"It's Princess Star!" All of the fangirls including me cried as we (the Star VS the Forces of Evil Fans) ran after her as she dashed away.</p>
<p>Regardless of Star's distrubtion, the music still played and Skenny still sang <strong>Love will find a way</strong>.</p>
<p>-Long after Star Butterfly's fans have tired out-</p>
<p>I went on to the stage to announce the winner of the Turtles' song battle.</p>
<p>"Drum roll, please" I said as I was given a golden envelope as Wakko did a drum rool on his drum kit and everyone stomped their feet to help the suspense.</p>
<p>"The Winner is..." I began as the supense was at its peck and everyone was eger to know.</p>
<p>Star sang hr theme song as she interrupted me.</p>
<p>"We'll be right back after these messages" I sighed.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Branimaiacs</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em>This advert is sponsored by Smellogs, the cereal company who make Branimaniacs which sponsor the karaoke show!"</em><em> A Narrator guy said.</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>A young brown squirrel with black eyes called Skippy came downstairs.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In the Kitchen was a grey squirrel wearing a green hat with a pink flower on it, her name was Slappy and she was Skippy's Aunt.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Skippy looked at the cereal box.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em>Wow! We're on the box! " Skippy exclaimed.</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em>That's right, kiddo." Slappy said.</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">" <em>Do we get paid for that? " he asked.</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em>You don't" Slappy said.</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em>Branimaniacs comes as a complete breakfast for the start of the day and has sugar cubes shaped like my head" Slappy said.</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em>Oh, Boy!" Skippy said as he and his aunt poured themselves some of the cereal in separate bowls.</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"And remember to start your day with Branimaniacs, for that get up and go feeling!" Slappy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Then they both tried the cereal and their stomachs growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"I gotta get up and go. " Skippy said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"I'll race ya! " Slappy said as they both dashed off screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"Eat Branimaniacs. Nutritionally it lacks But this cereal attacks, all of your digestive tracks. it's branimainy... " The Warners sang as they danced in front of the cereal box with Slappy and Skippy on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"My stomach's in painy... " Slappy said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"Branimaniacs! " The Warners sang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">-<em>End of Advert short </em><em>-</em></span>
</p>
<p>"And we're back. It's the moment you've been waiting for! The Winner of the Turtle series song battle is..." I began as I opened the envelope.</p>
<p>"It's the 1987 Turtles!" I cried as balloons and streamers were thrown in the air.</p>
<p>"We won! We won!" Donatello cried as they all high-fived each other.</p>
<p>"The classic turtles won 6-0!" I added.</p>
<p>"Better luck next time, dudes" Michaelangelo said to the disappointed 2012 turtles.</p>
<p>"That's it for Karaoke night today, I hope you join us next time when we celebrate our next victory for saving the universe from Bill Cipher and the Apocalypse" I said.</p>
<p>"And now one last song!" Genie cried as he appeared randomly.</p>
<p>"I've got the perfect song to end this! Remember the year 2017! Something amazing will happen!" I hinted subtly.</p>
<p>The music started and everyone danced as the turtles and I sang <strong>The Ducktales theme</strong> the screen with the original singers.</p>
<p>Everyone cheered.</p>
<p>"Well that's it for Karaoke night but I promise you we'll have another one for all of our successes so far! Mona, you and your 'Sisters' come on up and say good bye" I said.</p>
<p>Mona came on the stage with her 'sisters'.</p>
<p>Mona waved at the camera.</p>
<p>On the left, a dark blonde slender Salamander Mutant called Joan who also waved.</p>
<p>Next to her was Amelia, a platinum blonde tree frog mutant who gave everyone a thumbs up.</p>
<p>On Mona's right was Jane, a brunette Gecko mutant who wearily waved.</p>
<p>They were all 16 just like me.</p>
<p>"Bye, everyone! See you next time after the Apocalypse!" Mona cried.</p>
<p>"BYE!" Everyone cried.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">-End of Musical Chapter-</span>
</p>
<p>XXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <strong>Brief Cutscene</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>-Earlier that day-</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Gideon came across a pink rose quartz gem laying in the sand somewhere in Beach City, Steven Universe's world.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>He picked it up and smiled.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Now to find out where the legendary Rose Quartz is hiding </strong>
    </em>
    <strong>he thought as the Crystal Gems watched from afar and he glanced back at the portal entrance he had come through.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>-End brief cutscene-</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I hope you enjoyed this long chapter!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The next chapter will explain how Gideon got into the Steven Universe and what he wants from the crystal gems along with how he found out about Rose.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Notice time! I will be going on a mini break for Easter but I will keep gathering ideas and occasionally adding more to Chapter 17 (Yes, I have already started the BIG ONE!).</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So while it's in development, feel free to throw some suggestions my way like something about Nightmare Moon or something about the Warners or Animaniacs or even bringing back Toph for the finale(This is NOT the end, I've got a few more up my sleeves! Plus I want to beat my last chapter record of 29!).</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So are you satisfied with the song battle results?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>For those who voted for both, if a few more people had choose both It could have been a draw.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I'll definitely do another, possible with the 2003 turtles added to the party next time just to spice things up and see if the voting will be different the next time round.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So there will be fights, arguments, raging, disaster, hope, comedy and whole lot more next time!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Question time!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you think everyone will survive the apocalypse?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you think everyone will survive waiting for Gravity Falls to come back in the summer time?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you think Slimy L is pure evil? (Hint: There's only one true answer!)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you think all of the other Heart Fragments will be found?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Would you like to make OCs for the heart fragments?(Please say 'yes', I need some help with that so I can keep that aspect of the story rolling!)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you remember Kirby from Suite life on deck? He unfortunately died some time ago, I think he was in his 40's but I don't know his real name. If you know it, just tell me in the review or Pms. Wait, Pms is better. Stick to the Pms for now.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you think PIXAR will live up to the reputation we've been hinted at (her being the first female Pixar villain and the leader of the Pixar villains and all...) ?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you think Star VS the forces of evil should crossover with Gravity Falls?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you think Over the Garden Wall is scary? (I'm curious)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you think the turtles have hidden powers along with their masters/ adopted dads?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you think Frani could change sides secretly?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Last question: Do you think I should add a little bit of Ever After High, (More) Star Butterfly along with Marco(Shipping alert!) and Steven Universe?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Quick Codes time!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(Caesar cipher!)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Wklqn derxw lw lv d juhdw jdph</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Dphold zdv wdxjkw khu iljkwlqj pryhv eb d yhub vshfldo pdvwhu ri 2003</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Vohhs lv lpsruwdqw exw Qljkwpduhv duh vfdub!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Atbash</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ilhv Jfziga rh zorev</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Well I have to dash now as it's getting late so see you when I get back from the holidays with loads of ideas! I'll be revising hard over these two weeks as when I go back to school, it will only be 4 weeks to the first real exam so the preasure is on!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I'll try to balance everything as best as I can, Bye!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Read and review or Smakky and all of the bad guys will get you!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>PS: Thank you everyone who helped me with the ideas! (This was meant to be published yesterday but I ran out of time! Patch says Hi!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Patch: Meowww!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Green: He says 'Hello World!'</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Patch: Meoooww Meow!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Green: he says 'Hope you enjoy the REAL Apocalypse! And survive the wait for summer!')</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17- The REAL Apocalypse! + other revelations!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teen April rushed over to the Mystery Shack as fast as she could while Blaze waited in the town for Mystic to show up bright and early as the other Villains were still asleep.</p><p>April used her powers to get into our dreams somehow.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-Dream-</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"<em>We're surrounded!" Sky cried.</em></p><p>"<em>Guys?" Teen April asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>Then she saw us in the distance and ran towards us.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Guys, remembered it's four against all of you plus the turtles! You can beat them!" she cried.</em></p><p>"<em>Turtle power!" The 1987 Turtles cried as they kicked the beavers' butts with their awesome moves.</em></p><p>"<em>Let's beat this dream!" I exclaimed as we charged and helped the turtles overpower the beavers without touching them.</em></p><p>"<em>Hey! I'm not the bad one!" Dave cried.</em></p><p>"<em>If you're not then why are you with them?" Donatello asked.</em></p><p>"<em>They're like family to me even if they moan at me when I get things wrong" Dave said.</em></p><p>"<em>Well, it's time to go home!" Raphael cried as he kicked Dave through the portal as we pushed the other three beavers through at the same time and it closed behind them.</em></p><p>"<em>The nightmare's over!" Kenny cried.</em></p><p>"<em>The Nightmare has only just began" A familiar voice said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Then there was two evil laughs: one we all recognised, the other which sounded like a girl's.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-Dream end-</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Then we woke up safe, sound and alive.</p><p>"Welcome back guys! Thanks April" Green said.</p><p>"You're welcome, Green. I'd do it again any day" Teen April said.</p><p>"Oh, Guys. This is Illumina. Yen Sid told her to join your team and I think he had a very good reason to do so" Green said as he introduced the angelic woman in front of us, next to April.</p><p>"Hi there" Illumina said.</p><p>"I'm Grace and this is Hollie, Sky, Kenny, Byrn, Mark, Jean, Hans, Mollie, Altessa, Emily, Bill, Chloe, Mystic..." I began.</p><p>"We can do Introduction later, I need to fight my sister!" Mystic cried.</p><p>"I'll fill you in on the names as we go then" Green suggested which Illumina agreed to as we raced into the town to watch the fight between the sisters.</p><p>"Let's get this over with. I don't want to miss the eclipse" Blaze said.</p><p>"Me either so let's dance!" Mystic cried as she charged.</p><p>Blaze charged as well.</p><p>They clashed which created a shock wave through the whole world.</p><p>Blaze shot fire with her bracelets as she got fired up through anger.</p><p>Mystic punched her hand with her right fist and charged up her dark magic.</p><p>Then they attacked head on and created a dust cloud.</p><p>When the cloud cleared, Mystic stood as the victor.</p><p>"Welcome to the team" I said as I silently prayed and hoped that I wouldn't regret this.</p><p>Then we went back inside and waited.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In the Villains' camp site...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Blaze and the other Dark Disney Knights went to the town to wait for the signal.</p><p>They saw Turbo Jr giving orders as the Villains were all waiting for their real wondrous leader to arrive.</p><p>They all wore special Sunglasses and gave some to the girls + Phil as well.</p><p>"Any idea when PIXAR is coming?" Brook asked.</p><p>"No clue" Yokai said.</p><p>Then the big countdown started as the eclipse was almost here.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Just outside Gravity Falls...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Amelia arrived and saw her brother Mickey and long-lost brother Oswald with Mona appear at the same time.</p><p>"Amelia?" Mickey asked.</p><p>"Mickey!" She cried as she raced towards him and hugged him.</p><p>"Amelia, this is Oswald, my...I mean OUR half-brother" Mickey said.</p><p>"Hi, there. Are you the older one as you're very tall!" Oswald said.</p><p>Amelia chuckled.</p><p>"I'm older than Mickey yes, but You were made before me and Mickey so You're STILL the oldest" Amelia explained.</p><p>"<strong>Ask her who taught her the awesome fighting moves!</strong>" an unseen fan who voiced all of the real-world(<em>Reality</em>) readers/Fans' thoughts and questions cried.</p><p>"Amelia, who taught you to fight?" Mickey asked.</p><p>"It's a long story but..." Amelia began as she explained what had happened to the boys.</p><p>"That's awesome! Can I get his autograph?!" Oswald asked.</p><p>"He not THAT famous!" Amelia laughed.</p><p>"So when will you reveal his name for the fans?" Mickey asked.</p><p>"Soon, my dear brother. Very soon" she replied as she smiled happily and hugged both boys while accepting Oswald as her 'true' brother as well at the same time and shared a touching moment.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in the town however...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"Look guys! It's starting!" I cried as we came out of the Mystery Shack with our sunglasses on and watched.</p><p>All of the Villains wore their sunglasses and watched the moon move in front of the sun slowly as it turned <em>9:15 </em>AM.</p><p>"Pretty" Everyone whispered.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>At the same time in the Technodrome...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"The Chaos emeralds are stable, Solar panels on and we're ready for absorption!" Shredder said.</p><p>"Now!" Krang cried as the solar panels switched on and took in the mystic, mysterious energy of the eclipse.</p><p>"It's working!" Shredder cried.</p><p>"A plan that actually works!" Bebop said.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a happy time to celebrate" Rocksteady added.</p><p>"It's because there's no turtles to intervene that's why we're successful" Krang stated.</p><p>"So what are we going to do with this energy, Krang?" Shredder asked.</p><p>"We're going to raise the Technodrome and conquer this world with the Kraang's help" Krang said.</p><p>Rocksteady and Bebop cheered.</p><p>"Victory will be ours!" Shredder cried.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In the Dream Dimension also at the exact same time...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"Dream Beavers, You may think you have failed but you in fact haven't as you distracted the heroes from discovering our true plan. Now, while the portal is still open, I'm going to go into Reality and start the apocalypse!" Bill Cipher cried.</p><p>"What do we do?" Dave asked.</p><p>"Tell Lenora in a dream that she needs to find the other 6 or so heart fragments for me" Bill Cipher replied as he went into the mist and through the portal.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"The eclipse is happening!" I cried.</p><p>Then there was familiar laughter coming from the portal as the sky turned blood red again and all of the trees began to burn fiercely.</p><p>"Uh, Oh..." The Mystery Twins said as they turned around.</p><p>"It's here! The end times is upon us!" McGucket cried out.</p><p>"That's right glasses. It's the end of the world!" Bill Cipher cried as lightening struck in and thunder clapped in the background.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Cue GF Short Theme song-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Dipper and Mabel's mystery Theory show!</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hello, we interrupt this intriguing chapter with this awesome show: Dipper and Mabel's Mystery Theory Show!" Dipper cried.</em></p><p>"<em>Whenever you think of a theory just call the twins to solve the mystery!</em></p><p>
  <em>MYSTERY TWINS!" Mabel sang.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Thanks, Mabel. Today's theory as this is our first episode is Theory 1:Time Baby and Bill Cipher connections! We've seen some fans' theories through the eyes of the Author(<strong>of this story NOT the journals, I'm not his BROTHER! I'm a Girl!</strong>) and we did some speculating:</em></p><p>Time Baby and Bill Cipher could be brothers because:</p><p>They both can manipulate time and have lasers</p><p>Time Baby is worried about Bill Cipher's powers or for him</p><p>They're both immortal(?)</p><p>Bill Cipher hates Stan and showed another version of Stan</p><p>These are what we came up with. But what's been proven difficult is finding enough evidence.</p><p>My question for you theorists out there is: How do you prove a theory with no evidence and Could we see Time Baby again before Summer ends?" Dipper asked.</p><p>"I might get married to Human Mermando!" Mabel cried.</p><p>"Mabel, our birthday is at the end of summer remember?-Sighs- Anyway, This concludes Dipper and Mabel's Theory Mystery Show! See you next time!" Dipper cried.</p><p>"Next time we'll be talking about the mystery of girls and how many want to hug Dipper to pieces!" Mabel exclaimed.</p><p>"No we won't! Cut! Cut!" Dipper cried.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-End of short-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXX</span>
</p><p>"Prepare to SUFFER!" Bill Cipher cried as any remaining townsfolk left bowed in fear as he began to target people.</p><p>"Attack!" Turbo Jr cried.</p><p>"We need Smakky's signal first" Syndrome said.</p><p>Then 5 minutes later, Vixen appeared.</p><p>"Vixen, Attack!" Syndrome said as she sprinted north.</p><p>"Fox from <em>five nights at Freddy's </em>at 12 O' clock!" I cried as she prepared to slash us.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Scourge and Fiona followed his ready-made chaos energy tracker to find Green and ended up in the Mystery Shack.</p><p>"We meet again in reality this time" Green said.</p><p>"I won't go easy on you this time, buster" Scourge snarled.</p><p>"Let's get this over with" Green said as he thought of an awesome plan which might work if he gets it to Illumina first and charged.</p><p>"Let me help" Fiona said.</p><p>"No, I know how he's your adopted brother. You'll get torn between both of us, I can handle this" Scourge said as he charged as well and they clashed.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In the Dream Dimension...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>While Bill Cipher unleashed his wrath on the world, Doominique went to the hallway of world mirrors and spotted Lenora in <em>Middleton AKA Kim Possible's </em>world, still at the shop absorbing all of the tactic and skills Shego learnt in <em>A Sitch in Time like how her future self told her to get the time monkey which she did and was able to change the future where she made everyone mindless drone with no individuality at all.</em></p><p>Doominique went through the mirror and watched as Lenora saw how Kim and Ron defeated Shego and her villain slaves by going back in time which erased the event from their memory apart from the Villains'.</p><p>"Lenora" Doominique said as the film finished with KP and Ron going back in time and restarting the day with de ja vu.</p><p>"Who's there?" Lenora asked.</p><p>"My name is Doominique and I'm one of the heart fragments that was left by Judge Doom's change of heart to evil. I need your help to find the others that are like me" She explained.</p><p>"How many are there?" Lenora asked.</p><p>"There's about 7 or so more" Doominique said.</p><p>"So where do I start looking?" Lenora asked.</p><p>"Try Toon Town first and then search all of the other worlds" Doominique suggested.</p><p>"Ok, When do I start" Lenora said.</p><p>"Now since you've gained a lot of knowledge through Shego's brief accomplishment which you can use to your advantage and not make the mistake of underestimating your opponents" Doominique said.</p><p>Lenora smiled in agreement and opened a portal to Toontown before heading through it at Toon speed.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><em>Somewhere through the Portal</em>...(<strong>Before the Musical chapter you don't get confused)</strong></span>
</p><p>Gideon had ended up in Beach City, the world of Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems.</p><p>He overheard the Crystal Gems talking to Steven about his mum, Rose Quartz and heard them mention her incredible powers along with Steven's Gem being passed down to him.</p><p>He stood by the beach and found a pink gem.</p><p>It had somehow found its way there as if it was searching for someone.</p><p>It was slightly different to Steven's one as it was slightly see-through.</p><p>The Crystal Gems had seen him just like the cut scene but dismissed him as not a threat as they went with Steven back to the house.</p><p>Gideon watched Steven return to their house and he sneaked in once the Crystal gems went into the hidden temple.</p><p>He saw Steven making himself cookie cat ice cream and pounced on him.</p><p>"Hey, Gems come out!" he made Steven shout as Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet came out quickly.</p><p>"What is it Steve-" Pearl began as her eyes widen in shock.</p><p>"Tell me when Rose Quartz is or the boy dies!" Gideon cried as he held Steven over the cliff-side.</p><p>"What are you talking about?! She's gone!" Amethyst cried.</p><p>"That's not true! I read somewhere that a tiny whale spoke in her voice! She's alive somewhere and I'm going to find her!" Gideon cried.</p><p>"She gave up her form so Steven could be born" Pearl stated.</p><p>"She even shape-shifted a womb and everything" Garnet added.</p><p>"You know where she is! You're just protecting him and her from the truth!" Gideon exclaimed.</p><p>"She's in..." Amethyst began.</p><p>"DON'T TELL HIM!" Pearl and Garnet cried.</p><p>"Wasteland" Amethyst finished.</p><p>"Thank you" Gideon said as he threw Steven back into the house.</p><p>"I'll see you again real soon, Crystal gems" Gideon said as he rushed away.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>We fought Vixen as hard as we could as Smakky gave the villain a subtle signal with the sign of a portal appearing.</p><p>They saw a figure coming out of it.</p><p>"Who is that?" Turbo Jr asked.</p><p>"It's...PIXAR!" Alice cried as a lady came out with loads of soldiers dressed in black police outfits to conceal their identities to the present Pixar villains.</p><p>"We're to help so Fight!" PIXAR cried as the rest of the villains charged at us.</p><p>PIXAR was tall, had black hair like Melody's with brown eyes wearing a full black suit with blood red dots at the end of the sleeves, a black headband in her hair and black high heels.</p><p>"Are you going to fight, Mistress?" one of the future villains asked.</p><p>It's not the right time yet. Plus I want to challenge the present good guys' leader to a duel, Zarn" She replied.</p><p>The one called 'Zarn' nodded.</p><p>"20-8-5 13-1-14-5 6 1-18-5 3-15-13-9-14-7!" someone whispered in A1Z26 cipher.</p><p>"What?" Sky asked.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>in 2012 NY...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>The Kraang had managed to reclaim the city with the help of Krang's eclipse energy and plan.</p><p>With a lot of persuasion, Kraang Prime agreed to help Krang and Shredder take over their world as well.</p><p>Master Splinter got wind of their plans and alerted the turtles.</p><p>"Turtles, come in Turtles! " Master Splinter cried into the cheese phone.</p><p>"What's up, Sensei?" Donnie asked.</p><p>"The Kraang are planning to take over the 1987 Turtles' world! You need to let them know about this!" Master Splinter urged.</p><p>"Ok, we're go it" Donnie said as he fought Syndrome.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In 1987 NY at the same time...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>The Kraang marched through the streets grabbing April's attention to film it for her 'latest</p><p>' story as Irma used her sword to slice one of them which made them turn their full attention to her.</p><p>"She will be good use to Kraang to make more Fake Irma Kraangs" one of them said.</p><p>"What?! How dare you make fake versions of me for fun?!" Irma cried as April dragged her away as they started shooting at the girls.</p><p>Just then, Splinter saw on the Channel 6 news the Kraang chasing the girls and was about to send Mona and her girls to save them when the camera caught sign of rainbow light emitting from 6 mysterious silhouettes in the dark as the eclipse was still going.</p><p>One minute the Kraang were chasing April and Irma and marching through the streets, the next minute there was a huge fight cloud and the camera caught of a long Moderate blue violet with light yellow, strong orchid, and pale, light grayish azure streaks with diamond shapes mane + tail, a long Pale, light grayish olive with brilliant amaranth and pale, light grayish rose mane with green ribbons on the mane and tail, a long rainbow-coloured mane + tail, pale, light grayish mulberry, pale, light grayish opal, and moderate opal streaks mane + Tail, Pale, light grayish rose with light rose, pale, light grayish mulberry, pale, light grayish opal mane + tail, Brilliant rose with pale, light grayish gold, light gamboge, and light cerulean streaks mane with star shapes and a blue bow + tail and moderate opal streaks mane + Tail and pale, light grayish olive streaks mane + tail.</p><p>Along with a flash of pink butterflies, rainbow lightening bolts, blue diamonds, stars, apples and Balloons.</p><p>"We're the Mane 6 and don't you forget it!" a voice cried as they vanished in the flurry of symbols before anyone could get a clear shot of them on TV.</p><p>"WOW" Splinter said as he stared at the screen.</p><p>"We were saved by 6 mysterious ponies" April stated.</p><p>"That's even better than turtles!" Burne stated from the studio.</p><p>"You need to get a story on them" he said.</p><p>"But-" April began.</p><p>"But what?!" Burne, her boss cried.</p><p>"They're gone!" April stated.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in Gravity Falls however...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>We fought all of the Disney and Pixar villains along with the future ones but it began to get overwhelming.</p><p>"Look! The moon has stopped moving over the sun!" Ratigan cried.</p><p>Everyone looked up at the moon and saw a picture of a dark unicorn on its face.</p><p>"The Pony of Shadows..." Someone whispered.</p><p>"I think we need back-up" Donnie said.</p><p>"You don't say!" Raphael cried as some of the future villains pounced on all of the turtles.</p><p>"NO!" I cried.</p><p>"They'll be ok. We need a plan fast" Emily said.</p><p>Sky searched the area for something useful and spied PIXAR.</p><p>"Guys, I think I've got a plan but we'll need to get the remote from Syndrome in order to this to work" Sky said.</p><p>"Dipper, Mabel and Douglas, stay with Team Sky(Kenny, Emily, Bryn, Bill, Chloe) while we distract Pixar and the rest of the villains" I said.</p><p>While the Turtles struggled with the future Villians pounding on them, we caught the other Villians' attention with...(wait for it, wait for it!) a giant Pizza beacon!</p><p>"Beacon!" Turbo Jr cried.</p><p>"No! You'll die just like your dad!" Alice cried as she ran after him and grabbed his leg.</p><p>"I'm attracted to it" Turbo Jr protested.</p><p>"You have to fight it please! I have feelings for you!" Alice cried.</p><p>"Sheesh! What's with all the sappiness?! All of a sudden this story is more romance than action!" PIXAR moaned.</p><p>"Er...Mistress, you still have a chance to turn the tables" Zarn said.</p><p>"Right" PIXAR said as she got out her super-duper-incredible-sharp-strong-shiny-fantastic...Lightsaber sword!(<strong>I can't take all the credit, my best pal Mixed-shades helped with the weapon choice and my other best Pal MissBritishNyxian helped with PIXAR's outfit</strong>)</p><p>"Let's make this 10 times more ACTION!" She cried as she charged straight at us and aimed at me.</p><p><em>The leader is the top, take them down and the whole team falls apart</em> PIXAR thought as she made loads of clones of herself as she charged.</p><p>Team Sky stole the remote while Syndrome wasn't looking and tried to change Vixen back to her old self but Sky pressed the wrong button which activated her fury!</p><p>"THATS IT YOUR SO GOING TO DIE!" Vixen cried as her fur became dark red, her eyes became black sclera with white pinprick sized pupils, Her muzzle turned crimson and hair turned dark grey as she gained great speed, inhuman strength and flight and the ability to change her hook into a scythe.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Wasteland...</em>
</p><p>Gideon looked down on Ostown and unlocked the ghostly gem which revealed a transparent tall lady with very long, shiny, curly pink hair styled in thick ringlets, black eyes, pink lips, light pinkish skin wearing a strapless, floor-length, lilac-trimmed, tiered white dress with a star-shaped cutout in the stomach area which was probably where her gem was when she was alive and had a heavier build than the other Crystal Gems.</p><p>"Rose Quartz, so you are alive" Gideon said.</p><p>"No, I gave up my form so Steven could live. I was sent here not too long after so I could get a chance to see him just once before I go somewhere else" Rose said.</p><p>"Well, I hear you have incredible powers. Tell me how to unlock the secrets of the gems or I'll steal Steven's" Gideon said.</p><p>"Don't you dare HURT STEVEN!" Rose cried.</p><p>"The secrets" Gideon said.</p><p>Rose sighed and gave in.</p><p>Then...</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Flashback of the Musical Chapter scene-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Gideon watched the karaoke from the roof while holding Steven Universe's gem in his hands.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I will stop the fun once and for all!" Gideon vowed.</em></p><p>"<em>That's what you think" A girl's voice said from behind.</em></p><p>
  <em>He turned around and saw a purple girl with a whip and red-pink girl with boxing gloves glaring at him.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Give that gem back!" Amethyst the purple girl cried.</em></p><p>"<em>Never, I'm going to use it to stop the Disney Knights and their friends from having fun" Gideon stated.</em></p><p>"<em>Everyone deserves to have fun even if they save the universe like us!" a boy's voice from above said.</em></p><p>"<em>Steven?" Garnet, the red girl asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Steven!" Amethyst cried.</em></p><p>"<em>Get the gem back and don't let him ruin their fun!" Steven said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Gideon tried to throw the gem at us but shocked him as a way to protect itself.</em>
</p><p>"<em>That gem can only be used be either Steven or Rose herself" Pearl, a girl with light brown hair, and blue eyes dressed in a white fairy-like outfit, wielding a sword said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Then Garnet punched him hard, forcing him to let go of the gem which flew high into the air towards us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pearl caught before it went any farther.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Thank you for your cooperation. Now beat it!" Amethyst said as she did the whipping movement at him.</em></p><p>
  <em>Gideon ran away while being chased by Amethyst while Pearl, Garnet and Steven laughed.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-End flashback-</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Back to Present day-</span>
</p><p>Gideon, after running away from the Crystal Gems formed a plan to reunite the mother and her son in his own way.</p><p>By BLACKMAIL.</p><p>He grinned as he though of it and dashed around Beach City to set up the 'fake' signs to lure Steven and the Crystal Gems into his clutches.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in the Space Ship...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Green and Scourge kept fighting. Green used his spin dash on Scourge as Fiona Fox watched them before.</p><p>Then Green turned into the Mysterious blue-silver Nazo and shot chaos energy at Scourge.</p><p>Just then, Scourge used his Anarchy Beryls and turned into Super Scourge to even the playing field.</p><p>"Let's dance!" Scourge cried.</p><p>His fur had turned purple, his skin become a peachy colour, his eyes became Black with Red irises and his outfit consisting of his black jacket, boots, sunglasses had changed to Sunglasses with light blue frames, black leather jacket with blue flames and black and purple boots.</p><p>With his invulnerability in check, Scourge flew straight for Green.</p><p>Fiona had had enough and stood in between the two boys.</p><p>"STOP NOW! If you both keep fighting, it will be this feud nowhere. Plus the last time I checked, You're here to HELP Smakky dear Scourge" Fiona said.</p><p>"I know but what about my arch-enemy?" Scourge asked.</p><p>"You can deal with him later. I promise" Fiona said.</p><p>"Fine. Let's search for Smakky" Scourge said as he transformed by to his original self which zapped most of his energy causing him to fall.</p><p>"Scourge! Are you okay?" Fiona asked.</p><p>"I forgot they have negative effects on me compared to Chaos emeralds!" Scourge stated.</p><p>As Fiona helped him up, Green saw the opportunity to strike him down.</p><p>Just as he was about to shoot a powerful attack at him, he stopped as he remembered Fiona was helping him.</p><p>Fiona saw him from the corner of her eye and winked.</p><p><em>So there's still some good left in her after all</em> Green thought as he lay in the spaceship with normally fatal wounds from Scourge's pounding.</p><p>Green got out his Turtle com and alerted Charis for help.</p><p>Charis came and brought him back to the 1987 Turtles' lair when he got patched up by Splinter, Mona and the other girls.</p><p>"Where's my Nobody pals, Xion, Axel and Roxas?" Green said.</p><p>"Right here, buddy. They called us to come when they saw how beaten up you looked" Axel said.</p><p>"You're slowly re-cooperating though" Xion added.</p><p>"Wanna have sea salt ice cream when this is over like old times?" Roxas asked.</p><p>"Yeah, as soon as I'm better and the whole universe is saved" Green said.</p><p>"Mona, I think you and your 'Sisters' are needed in Gravity Falls to assist the Disney Knights" Splinter said.</p><p>"What are the Disney Knights? We've helped them briefly before but don't know much about them" Xion said.</p><p>"It's a long story but once I've healed completely I'll introduce you properly" Green promised.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile back in Beach City...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Gideon had planted loads of rosy pink signs for the Crystal Gems to follow.</p><p>Steven, after being given back his stolen gem, saw the tiny pink floating whale and got excited.</p><p>"...Follow...Me, Steven" It said as it led the way.</p><p>They all followed it to Wasteland near Ostown and saw Lion, a large pink lion there.</p><p>They also saw a tape recording of Rose, telling Steven that She loved him and the dangers of having her Gem which can attract all kinds of evil towards it.</p><p>Then someone switched off the TV.</p><p>"Hello again, Crystal Gems. I've managed to obtain some of your mother's energy, Steven. Here's the deal: Your untold secrets of the Gem world for Rose's gem" Gideon offered.</p><p>Steven thought long and hard.</p><p>"Steven, We can find another way for you to meet your mother. Just please don't go this!" Pearl pleaded.</p><p>Steven looked up and smiled at Pearl knowingly before he stared straight at Gideon.</p><p>"What is your name, 10 year old boy?" he asked.</p><p>"I am Gideon" Gideon replied.</p><p>"Well, Gideon. You win, We'll surrender the secrets for my mother's gem" Steven said.</p><p>"But Steve-" Garnet began but stopped as soon as she saw Steven secretly wink at her.</p><p>Garnet whispered to the other Crystal Gems that Steven had a plan and to go with it.</p><p>"Here's the scroll" Amethyst said as she walked towards Gideon.</p><p>"Yes, My plan is working!" Gideon cried.</p><p>But just then, Amethyst got out her three-tailed purple whip and bashed Gideon with it as Pearl got out her sword, Garnet brought out her red gauntlets and Steven brought out his shield.</p><p>"We're not giving up THAT easily!" Steven cried as they attacked.</p><p>"NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" Gideon cried as he ran away while the Crystal gems chased after him.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in Gravity Falls at the Town battlefield...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>PIXAR attacked and I blocked her light-saber as her clones fought the others at the same time.</p><p>In the Background, Bill Cipher was still high in the sky, burning trees and some people when he saw Illumina up a spotlight.</p><p>"Bill Cipher, Please stop all of this chaos" Illumina said.</p><p>"How do you know my name?" Bill Cipher asked.</p><p>"We're connected plus I promised to play you a harp song" Illumina said.</p><p>Bill Cipher was hypnotised by Illumina's Beauty.</p><p>At the same time, The moon continued to move past the sun with the 'Mare in the moon' watching the battle below closely.</p><p>Vixen was still fighting part of Team Sky as Sky tried to change Vixen back.</p><p>However, during her fury, she inadvertently opened a portal and ended up in Wasteland inside the gags factory where Prescott and Tora were making more gags to entertain the residents of Ostown.</p><p>"Vixen?" Tora asked.</p><p>"Tora?...s-sis...ter-GRRRRRR! DIE!" Vixen cried as she rushed towards Tora.</p><p>"Easy there! What happened to you?!" Tora cried as she dodged Vixen's raging attacks at incredible speed.</p><p>"Angry, can't...Stop" Vixen said.</p><p>"Vixen, Try to calm down" Tora pleaded.</p><p>"I...Can't!" Vixen cried.</p><p>"You have to fight whatever is controlling you! You're better than this!" Tora said as Vixen saw a stream of memories.</p><p>"I must kick Smakky and Syndrome's butt!" Vixen stated as her eyes began to shift between her rage and normal eyes along with her fur.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile back in Smakky's mansion...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Frani was in her room, packing a travelling bag when her mum came in.</p><p>"Mum, are you worried about Dad?" Frani asked.</p><p>"Well, of course. All the time, why?" Fanny said.</p><p>"Can you promise me you'll help him find some answers about his past for me please?" Frani asked.</p><p>"I Promise. So why are you packing?" Fanny asked, while eyeing her daughter suspiciously.</p><p><em>I'm going to a Fairy Tail school</em> Frani thought.</p><p>"I'm...Er...going to a friend's house for the weekend" She replied.</p><p>"Ok, Have fun dear" Fanny said as she left the room.</p><p>Once her mother left, Frani put on her 'Elsa 'Snow Queen'-like dress and put a ice crown on her head.</p><p>Her dress was like Elsa's blue dress in design only with had shades of purple.</p><p>Even though she had lied to her mother, her one true friend who accepted her for her and wasn't afraid her because of her dad, was Rachel, Roger Rabbit's Daughter.</p><p>She was the only one who knew about her master plan.</p><p>"Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked through the phone.</p><p>"I'm ready. Are you outside the forest?" Frani asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm waiting for you Frani" Rachel said as she was in Benny the car.</p><p>"I'm coming now." Frani said as she made a rope out of clothing and climbed out of the window to the ground before running to the forest.</p><p>She saw Benny and waved as Benny drove in front of her.</p><p>"I don't like this idea but I honestly hope you don't get caught" Benny said as Frani sat in the passenger's seat.</p><p>"To Ever After High, Benny" Frani said as she used her toon key to open a portal in front o them as Benny drove through it.</p><p>Back the Mansion, Fanny knocked on Frani's door.</p><p>"Frani, Your dad's ok." Fanny said.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Frani, are you going to Rachel's...house?" Fanny asked as she opened the door and found the window open.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>The turtles along with Douglas and Team Sky has defeated Ratigan, Skinner, the future Villains and lame Disney and Pixar Villains as I continued to fight PIXAR.</p><p>I then remembered that everyone had a weakness and offered PIXAR a chance to celebrate the fact that She is the first REAL Female Pixar villain.</p><p>She agreed and told her troops along with the present-day Villains to stand down as Bill Cipher stopped his destruction and ended the Apocalypse which still left the town to ruins AGAIN.</p><p>Just then, Vixen appeared and kicked Syndrome's butt before travelling to Smakky's mansion and kicking Smakky's butt as well.</p><p>Alice, Honey and Turbo Jr escaped before they were forced to call a temporary truce as everyone else headed to the Mystery Shack.</p><p>Team Sky were watching from the attic and waited for my signal.</p><p>For I had a plan: To discover PIXAR's weakness and force all of the Villains to go back with her.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in the 1987 Lair...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Green was given Chaos energy medicine to give him an extra boost.</p><p>"Let's go to the Mystery Shack" Green said as he held Xion, Roxas and Axel at the same time and sped off.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-20 minutes later in Gravity Falls-</span>
</p><p>They saw Illumina with Bill Cipher.</p><p>(<strong>Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog's scene</strong>-in Italics<em> so you know the difference-</em>)</p><p>
  <em>"Green...who is this?" Xion asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh...allow me to introduce the ruler of Maginaryworld, Illumina. She is a good friend of mine" Green said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who are your friends Green?" Illumina asked, she appeared small next to everyone else, for some reason though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Illumina, allow me to introduce my friends Xion, Roxas and Axel" Green said as he used his left hand to gesture towards each of his friends respectfully.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So how did a talking hedgehog come to meet a fairy?" Roxas asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And what's Maginaryworld?" Axel asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well...its a bit of a long story, but to put it short. One day when me and many of my friends as well as Dr. Oliver Eggman, were sleeping. We each got summoned into a dream world called Maginaryworld. Sonic and our friends Tails, Knuckles and Amy were summoned by a fairy like girl called Lumina. Meanwhile a being called Void got the attention of an unusual friend of mine named NiGHTS who lives in dream worlds, NiGHTS gathered me along with my friends Big the Cat and E-102 Gamma to help him save Illumina and aide Sonic and his group. Dr. Oliver Eggman made some trouble, but ultimately we learned that Void and Lumina were two halves of Illumina. She split into two entities when she had doubts and forgot her own dreams, but now she's whole again and fine" Green explained best he could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And I am grateful for the help of my friends" Illumina said with a smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's pretty small" Xion said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well in Maginaryworld she's actually bigger than all of us, in my experience...some beings from the dream worlds become small upon entering our worlds where we're awake. I heard from the 2012 TMNT they once encountered Dream Beavers, they said that those creatures were giant monsters in the dream world but became the size of stuffed animals upon entering the world of the 2012 TMNT" Green explained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That makes sense to me" Illumina said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you think Axel?" Roxas asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not expert but...I guess it makes sense, after all the dream worlds were of interest to Vexen" Axel said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who would've thought there are worlds where our dreams are real" Xion said, with a deep interest in the subject of dreams, she had dreamed many a lovely dream before and wondered what it would be like to be in one of her dreams that was nice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So where are these Disney Knights?" Axel asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well it seems that Illumina has answered the calling to the Disney Knights. So I guess she'll guide us to meet everyone else" Green said.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that Illumina led the group to meet up with the rest of the Disney Knights.</em>
</p><p><em>(</em> <em> <strong>End of Nazo's scene</strong> </em> <em>)</em></p><p>They went inside the Mystery Shack and saw everyone celebrating the fact that PIXAR existed as the first female Pixar villain ever!</p><p>"What's going on?" Green asked.</p><p>The turtles filled them in on the plan and Green agreed to take part with the help of Xion, Axel and Roxas.</p><p>"So what do we do?" Roxas asked.</p><p>"For now, just have fun! We'll decide your roles later" Raphael said as he whispered the last part in Roxas' ear.</p><p>So Genie controlled the music as we danced to Bobby McFerrin's awesome 'Don't worry be Happy now' to keep hoping.</p><p>"Say, Casey. I think I like you " Teen April said who just happened to be at the Mystery Shack at this time with him.</p><p>"I like you too, red" Casey replied.</p><p>"Grrrrrr!" Donnie said in the background as he was fuming with so much anger and jealousy that steam was coming out of his head.</p><p>"Ha! Ha! You're steaming with JEALOUSLY!" Mikey stated.</p><p>"Am NOT" Donnie cried.</p><p>"Are TOO" Mikey said.</p><p>"Am NOT!"</p><p>"Are TOO"</p><p>"Am NOT!"</p><p>"ARE TOO!"</p><p>"Guys! Stop! You're totally crushing on her" Raphael said.</p><p>"Stop it, connection guy!" Donnie said as he stormed off.</p><p>At the same time, Sky was protecting Kenny from Mystic since their duet together in another 'timeline/event'.</p><p>"YOU WILL BE MINE!" Mystic cried.</p><p>"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Sky cried.</p><p>"SKENNY! SKENNY! SKENNY!" Bryn, Jean, Mark and Mark's brother chanted as they watched the love triangle trio try to settle their differences.</p><p>Then Illumina went on to the stage where the Karaoke night had been held with a golden harp beside her.</p><p>"I dedicate this song to Bill Cipher whom I promised to play a song to!" Illumina stated.</p><p>Then she played a sweet, angelic tune and poured her feelings into the music.</p><p>Bill Cipher sighed happily.</p><p>"Will you be good for me? Will you change for me? Will you help by changing your ways?</p><p>Will you help when someone's laid...down? Will you become good?" Illumina sang repeatedly while directing it to Bill Cipher himself.</p><p>Bill Cipher swayed and began to submit to her.</p><p>The Change began...</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In the Attic Room...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Amelia sat on Mabel's bed while Mickey and Oswald sat on Dipper's bed with the Mystery Twins in the room.</p><p>"So Why are we here?" Mabel asked.</p><p>"I want to tell you and the fans who taught me those awesome fighting moves as my brothers already know" Amelia said.</p><p>"So who was your master?" Dipper asked.</p><p>"My Master was Master Splinter from 1987 TMNTs AND the one from the 2003 series also when I wasn't in the Disney comic" Amelia revealed.</p><p>"Wow!" the Twins cried.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Downstairs-</span>
</p><p>Someone turned off the lights so we could beat all of the villains in the dark.</p><p>Mikey turned the lights back on and cheered when he saw all of the villains groaning in a heap.</p><p>"VICTORY!" Everyone cried as we put all of the Villains in a wheelbarrow and cleaned up the place before going to bed once more.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-<em>End of the Apocalypse and Pixar arc for now...-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Cutscene:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><strong>While everyone was asleep, Illumina played Bill Cipher another Harp song, convincing him to become good as she made a clone of herself and Bill Cipher added some of his magic/powers on it so as it split into Void(a male Fairy with Bluish-purple eyes, green hair and pink skin wearing a blue bodysuit with green stripes on torso and feet, yellow toes and orange gem on chest, Purple crystal-like bracelets on his wrist and angles and a Purple cape) and Lumina Flowlight (a Fairy with blue eyes, pink hair and peachy skin wearing Pink and white bodysuit with white horseshoe-shaped garment with a red gem in center on the chest,</strong> <em> <strong> Pink ribbons, Golden bracelets and Pink boots)</strong> </em> <strong>, a third 'non-identical' twin appeared which had Bill Cipher's eyes with an eye patch on her left eye was a magenta hedgehog like Mephilie the dark wearing a scarf over where her mouth should be wearing a black version of Amy's outfit along with the ability to change into the same species as Sally.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We'll call you... Magenta" Illumia said.(my friend AnonymousZGirl's idea!)</strong></p><p>
  <strong>They hugged all of their newly-formed children and went away.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just then, there was a malfunction with the process and she turned into an A.I inside a hand-held device like N.I.C.O.L.E.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She was teleported to the 1987 Turtles' lair so a special Mobian could find her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In the the 1987 Technodrome...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Krang and Shreddder along with Rocksteady and Bebop absorbed part of the Eclipse energy as they used the Technodrome.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Krang, My subjects were defeated by mysterious ponies" Kraang Prime reported.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Then send more troops to guard around the perimeter. We can't loose while there's no turtles about" Krang said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Hey, Krang. Why are my hands glowing?" Shredder asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We're glowing too!" Rocksteady cried.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Bebop nodded in agreement.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I think we've absorbed some of the eclipse energy. It's quite possible that we have gained some kind of power" Krang said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Oh, goody!" Rocksteady said as he punched the wall which caused sonic waves.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Don't you start destroying the place! Go practise outside away from my inventions!" Krang stated.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Ok" Bebop said as the duo went outside to reek havoc with the Kraang.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Let's make the universe a dystopian place" Shredder suggested.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I start researching right away" Krang said as he went on the internet immediately(They're linked to present day in the Technodrome).</strong></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>XXXXXXX</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><em> <strong>During the party, Green, Xion, Roxas and Axel had been told by Yen Sid that t</strong> </em> <strong>here was Heartless infestation in the World That never was...</strong></span>
</p><p>(Nazo's scene again) <em><strong>In the middle of a battle in World That Never Was, Heartless were being led by Metal Green to invade the castle, Xion, Roxas, Axel and Green were fighting the invasion force. But in the middle of the fight, Metal Green aimed for the four friends.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Xion's point of view</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Xion was teleported to Twilight town when Metal Green charged her in the middle of the fight, she was confused on what happened.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Amazing this world is, the twilight of this town lasts longer than it does in most worlds" Metal Green said while behind Xion</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Xion didn't know what her foe was up to, "what are you planning?" she asked her enemy.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I need to spread Anarchy, its part of my ultimate plan. But Xion, how is it a puppet like you can be friends with Nobodies and a deceiving Mobian like Green?" Metal Green asked.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Don't talk about my friends like that!" Xion said as she got her Keyblade and charged at Metal Green, however the robot opened up a Corridor of Darkness. Xion ran right into it, and ended up in Castle Oblivion.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"This world was so much many years ago, but now it is a place to keep one safe and others out. Yet it is also a place where beings not meant to exist come into being" Metal Green said as he moved into Castle Oblivion shortly after Xion arrived, they were on the top floor of the castle in the final room of that floor that anyone could get to.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Haaaaaaa!" Xion charged at the robot again, but he teleported behind her.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Xion we're not so different you and I, both of us were made not born. We were both made by a scientist in a lab, we were both used as puppets to the wills of others but now we have no string's to hold us down, and most of all we both were made to fight" Metal Green said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You mean...you to were someone's puppet?" Xion said as she put away her Keyblade and listened to Metal Green.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Yes but now I am no one's puppet, and most of all I am the master. But I offer to join me and my brothers. Together we shall rule over those fools, they shall obey us" Metal Green said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"...I...I'd never join you! I hurt my friends once, I'll never hurt them again on my own will or against it!" Xion said as she was readied to fight the robot.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"So you won't give in to my generous offer?" Metal Green asked as he offered his right hand to Xion.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I won't give in to you!" Xion said as she began to fight Metal Green.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Metal Green clashed with Xion, he used his laser blades to deflect Keyblade strikes, the two hardly hit each other. But Xion was hit enough to use her Limit, and cut the robots head and left arm off as well as right leg, Xion healed herself but as soon as she did. Metal Green talked, "well done Xion but I still am superior" the robot said as he put his leg and arm back on, he lifted his head up with right hand, he picked up the head by its robotic right quill.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"How?" Xion said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I'm superior, but soon I shall have all the power. Bill shall have Anarchy in place of Chaos" the robot said as he put his head back on, after that he recovered, he then pointed behind him "beyond that door is the room where Marluxia's final fight happened. The door was locked by Sora and shall be locked until the needed time" Metal Green said as he teleported the two of them away.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Axel's point of view</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Axel was charged at by Metal Green, the robot brought them to the top of the castle in Radiant Garden.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"This world has been the focus of many invasions and events it like you has been known by two names, and like you its form has changed but even though its name and looks have changed its still the same at its core. Isn't that right Lea?" Metal Green said to Axel.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"How do you know my true name?" Axel asked.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"How else do you think? Green and I know a lot, or do you know of his true name and the secrets of his memories?" the robot said as he teleported them back.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Roxas' point of view</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Metal Green charged at Roxas and they teleported to the Destiny Islands, they appeared at the side of the island where Sora and his friends played at the front of the island.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I remember these islands, this where Sora and his friends grew up" Roxas said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"This island is simple but clean, but it has two sides" Metal Green said as he warped them to the other side of the island where the raft was made.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Is this the same island?" Roxas asked.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Yes...this is where Sora, Riku and Kairi made their raft in the childish hope of seeing other worlds. But the cold truth is they'd only explore the rest of this world. This island has two sides to it, most people prefer to see only one side of it, but there are two sides. Like a coin there are two sides, and no matter how different each side is their still part of the same coin, a coin may have two sides but it can be broken like anything in the universe, it may shatter into many pieces. Each one different from the other, you can try to put all the pieces back together but ultimately the coin once broken is worthless. Roxas you were part of Sora's heart but broke from it and in doing so Sora became shattered" Metal Green said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"What are you talking about" Roxas asked.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Are you sure know all of Green? Metal Green asked.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Of course I know him he's my friend!" Roxas said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Try to think with your head more than your heart, its what got Sora into trouble" Metal Green said as he sent the both of them back.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Green's point of view</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Green could barely make out, what looked like three Metal Green robots charging at his friends and sending them through Corridors of Darkness. Green was shocked to see this, soon a giant laser beam came from the sky and destroyed the remaining Heartless, the beam was surprisingly fired by Metal Green.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Why did you destroy your own troops?" Green asked his robot double.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"They served their purpose, plus they would've just gotten their consumed hearts set free if I let the beasts fight you" Metal Green said as he looked at Green.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Are you finally going to explain your plan?" Green asked.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"When all my puppets are ready I shall begin the show, for now Anarchy will meet the Bill in place of Chaos" Metal Green said cryptically.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Hmm...you always were good at riddles, since you're a robot" Green said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You noticed the little trick I got from Neo Metal Sonic? I can't help but enjoy messing with your friends as Scourge gets closer to the Bill" Metal Green said as he began to walk circles around Green, Green mimicked him.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You're trying to break me apart from my friends and allies! Stop messing with us!" Green yelled out.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"You can blame yourself for keeping secrets from so called friends of your's hedgehog. After all seeds of doubt grow strong when people aren't told everything, even those Disney Knights will doubt you as you continue to keep your true name and your past a secret. I know a few ways you could stop this now" Metal Green said as he glared at his enemy.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Why don't you leave us alone!" Green said as he started a battle with Metal Green.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The two fought in the area of the castle where Xigbar intercepted Sora and his friends when they invaded the castle. The two used Homing Attacks, and Sonic Spins, but this time Metal Green fired his chest cannon a few times, one time he used his shielding system to deflect a Sonic Spin, Green and the robot clashed but in the end recovered from the fight.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Well done Green, but the seeds of doubt have been planted and watered, even now your friends rush to face you" Metal Green said as three Corridors of Darkness opened up, three Metal Green robots walked out of them, and went towards the center where the robot Green fought was. Xion, Roxas and Axel came running through the corridors, and watched in awe as the three robots they encountered. Turned into liquid metal, as they walked into the main Metal Green who absorbed them all.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"I was meant to surpass even Metal Sonic, when he learned many secrets of Chaos. But now Anarchy shall meet the Bill" Metal Green said, the robot seemed to fade away like an illusion as he vanished.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"That guy is mean" Xion said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"He's unusual" Roxas said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"He's creepy and strange...Green how did such a robot like that come to be?" Axel said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Dr. Oliver Eggman made that robot for the sole purpose of destroying me...like the other Metal Series robots...he's become his own being...but his hatred for me...the Author and our Author is great..." Green said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Why won't he quiet messing with us?" Roxas said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Because he hates me and my friends...guys, I have to tell you and the rest of the Disney Knights about some shocking truth...but once I've explained it I think I'll figure out Metal's riddle on the Anarchy meeting the Bill in place of Chaos" Green said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Green he tested all of us, but we will be your friends still after all this" Xion said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"While you explain stuff...maybe you can tell us more on those Chaos Emeralds of your's" Axel said.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>And so the group left to meet up with as many of, the Disney Knights as possible.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>-End scene-</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Extra:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Inside Smakky's mansion, The Disney Afternoon song was heard in the distance.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Smakky was still awake in his office, studying articles about Illumina, and her split personality Void and Lumina Flowlight.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Fanny ran in moments later after being on the phone to Jessica Rabbit.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Smakky, Frani isn't at Rachel's. I think she's run away!" she cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Don't worry, dear. I know where she's gone only she doesn't know we were going to send her there anyway...to EVER AFTER HIGH" Smakky said, completely not fazed by the news and smiled.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Dark Disney Knights, go to Ever After High and keep an eye on my daughter" Smakky said into his communicator.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yes, sir" Shades said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Toon Patrol!" Smakky cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yes, Boss?" Smarty asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Get ready to rumble, You're all going on an ambush" Smakky told them.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Oh, Fanny? Tell Avani, we'll need one more Weasel resurrected called Slimy. He might be proven useful after all" Smakky said as he went to his bedroom.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Fanny nodded and rushed away to find Avani while Smakky got some rest.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>XXXXXXX</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Meanwhile in the Dream Dimension...</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>"<strong>It seems like Billy abandoned me. I sense the second heart fragment is in the House of Mouse clubhouse" Doominique said as she saw an image of the House of mouse in her mind.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Lenora! Come in, Lenora" she said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yes, Doominique?" Lenora replied.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We're on our own now without Bill Cipher, the first Heart Fragment for you to find is in the House of Mouse world" Doominique said through a communicator.</strong></p><p>"<strong>On it, over and out" Lenora said as she hopped on a cool dark hovering motorbike and went through a portal to her destination.</strong></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>XXXXXXXXX</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Somewhere(AKA in Gravity Falls)...</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>With most of Villains out of commission, PIXAR did some search and found out about the Evil Queen, Raven Queen's mother.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>She alerted Turbo Jr about this and told him he could do what he liked with the information as she, Zarn and Yokai went through a portal to the Mirror prison where the evil Queen was being held.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Hello, I'm PIXAR and I'm here to help" She said.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>The Evil Queen smiled.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Get me out of here then, PIXAR" The Evil Queen said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Gladly" PIXAR replied.</strong></em></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>XXXXXXXXXXX</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>-Hours later at Ever After High-</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Benny parked outside the School as Frani hugged Rachel and went up the stairs.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>She now had blue contacts on and an enchanted crown to hide her ears as she got into character as Celia Queen, the Ice Queen's daughter and cousin of Raven Queen.</strong>
</p><p><strong>She saw</strong> <em> <strong> a girl with long, dark brown hair with several white streaks on the left side, peach skin, and slate grey eyes wearing a range of red and dark colours make-up, a red and black chequered dress and her mother's red hood with two other girls.</strong> </em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>The hooded girl was Cerise Hood.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>One had curly dark turquoise, mint green, and dark magenta hair, bright blue eyes and light skin wearing a tea set-inspired yellow, black, and blue featured nonsynchronizedpatterned dress which matches her personality, a top hat and is a little shorter than most of her classmates.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Her name was Madeline Hatter but to her friends, she's known as Maddie.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The other had pale skin, violet eyes, and slightly wavy black, purple, and maroon hair wearing a dark black, pink and purple dress, dark purple boots, purple tights, Spikes and chains.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Her Name was Raven Queen.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Hello there! I'm Raven and these are my friends, Maddie and Cerise" Raven said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I'm Celia Queen, daughter of the snow queen" Frani said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Welcome to Ever After High!" Maddie exclaimed.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>We'll give you a tour and then you can decide what side you want to be after enrolling here!" Cerise said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Well, I'm just here to observe but I guess I can choose a side" Frani said as the girls took around the school and showed her the classrooms, cafeteria, library and the rest of the school.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Then they showed her the headmaster's office.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Hello, there Celia Queen. I can enrol you into my school but don't play any funny business on me! I know about the Rebels" Miles Grimm said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Yes, Sir" Frani said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Celia, you will be sharing a dorm with Darling Charming tonight" Miles said.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Then Raven and her friends showed her the dorm room.</strong> </em>
</p><p><em> <strong>Frani saw a girl with </strong> </em> <strong>long, platinum blonde hair and blue eyes with a beauty mark under her right eye. wearing a pale blue and purple dress with black lace who was her dorm Partner.</strong></p><p>"<em><strong>Raven, Cerise; Can you keep a secret?" Frani asked while Maddie chatted to Darling in the dorm room.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>What is it, Celia?" Raven asked.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Frani found the bathroom and rushed inside.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>I'm not your cousin. I'm Frani, Smakky Warner's Daughter. I ran away so I could decide my own destiny and observe you guys" Frani said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>We can keep your secret" Raven said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I have a secret too but I'll share it when we're not on school grounds" Cerise said as Duchess Swan overheard their conversation.</strong></em></p><p>"<strong>What is she doing?" A female voice cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>She's not supposed to reveal her identity so soon!" A male voice cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Well, I think she's very brave to take that risk" A Younger girl's voice said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Why thank you" Frani said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>No problem. I'm Brooke" The younger voice, Brooke Page said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I can hear the narrators as well!" Frani cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Sweet!" Maddie cried from her dorm.</strong></p><p>"<strong>What are you talking about?!" Raven and Cerise cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>You can't hear them? That's a real shame. Well, I'm going to meet my dorm partner now. See you in class" Frani said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Hi, I'm Celia" Frani said to Darling.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I'm Darling. What side have you chosen?" She asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I've chosen...the REBELS!" Frani declared.</strong></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>-End of Extra-</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I hope you enjoyed this special chapter! I added as much mystery and Action as I could!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>WHO LIKES COOOKIES?!<br/>Metal Green has a big plan, Kraang, Shredder and Kraang Prime have a big plan even Smakky has a big plan! Just be warned, your mind will be blown and you'll get shocked in a unexpected way! NO SPOLIERS!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Did you like how how I gave the Mane Six a brief cameo?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Thank you AnoymousZGirl for helping me continue by giving me more ideas to work with!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>BTW, do you think writing a story about Area 51 is a good idea?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you think I should add elements of Book 4 from LOK(Legend of Korra)?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Although that might be a BIT too much...</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you like how I added Ever After High?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I changed part of my plan as the Narrators figured out.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>Male Narator: the plan said: </strong>Frani, disguised as Celia Queen, the Ice Queen's Daughter and Cousin to Raven Queen, arrives at Ever After High, Says goodbye to Rachel and Benny and befriends Raven, Maddie, Brooke (Narrators' daughter) and Cerise Hood as they give her a tour so she can decide her own destiny (Chooses Rebel side and gets enrolled by Giles, the rebel Headmaster)</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Frani is given a dorm with Darling Charming</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>There is no mention of Frani revealing her identity to Raven and Cerise</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Me: So what! I'm the Author I can change things if I like</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Unknown female voice: Unless you're ME! HAHAAAAAA! -a shadowy pony figure can be seen-</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Me: The Pony of Shadows! You're not meant to appear yet! Go backstage this instant!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>POS(Pony of Shadows): NEVER!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Me: -summons the Mane six to force her backstage to wait for her cue- Where was I? Oh, yeah!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Question time once again!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Will Bill Cipher stay 'Good' with Illumina?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Will Frani figure out her destiny before her father finds out she's had a change of heart?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Will Gideon actually success in his plans?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Will the Crystal Gems find out about the Toon Alliance(Unofficial unspoken name for the Toon allies until now!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Will the 2003 turtles get a speaking role?(We'll have to see once I watch it!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Quick code time!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Vigenere Cipher(Key: Mane 6)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Tanl sr Suepojw us jlmt'f pqfg sr Nvkttzede Zsan.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Glq Lrkqnq Ebpyi Vapo foyh Davrnoj Hmsu me Teyq!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>(For my three best Friends on Fanfic) Iohpp yby xixi fo oi un zc Mrre 51 etbvk? I psglq e xoak-fizi yyfxqrl Waliid lvoq Dvtbee, wamr sze pez br xte ovmiaw af glq ocidagmanf(Qusfmanf)ezd zewe ftqcvex wreboaw mnq kmdtifs gs euezuvr, wamrsze pez hrpb wvxt teeokvrs aah msfmet jmfh hrxopount xte fiorrxe os xte bj-xizmfs gs fhr tgbymo aeim.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Yby oaa gtobwq ybyd nnqqs; vx oaa fq rrex, mnhq-uc ifc.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Fs mrr cau vr?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>(For all of you KND Fans!) Surwe wuef eiidybrq?! Me Amroxan vw blnrziak fo zewe n KWNQ wqrvie! Tuide'f ihea e DENP hiqia wvxt Nhqnuu 1 ezd rzqrlxtiak! Teei'e tui xiao fo glq Prxutbr! Fhrc anyc zerh 1,195 eitrmthvqs gs dengt tuiur tsml! Fs epeimd glq wbvp, ox? Xtif wqrvie MHWF grx m geiqn ymshg! .oek/b/cnvfobr-zegaarx-kderrxitlf-gnpmcgmo-kvhe-nrbf-dbsd-srvuef</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Iiyp Pictqr oi mbyi fo gvgsg lus seyiyc mgnmz? Eagtaaxua(Fsrin xte Smdsg),xte Zyxtvzqrfi af GQZTf, Icurwfrve(YLC),Qaeomgs nrp tui yaac fo-oi ioepps bj WH3 nvq ia hmntid!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>So will there be more My Little Pony references and key moments with Green's secret being revealed along with elements of Ever After High mystery? Stay tuned to find out...</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Read and review or Smakky and ever-growing crew will get you!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Disney Grace, out!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>PS: More worlds will be appearing soon that's linked to Disney or the Tooniverse in some way!</strong> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18- Nightmares, realities and other horrors!( Start of the Nightmare and Friendship arc-After the apocalypse-)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The new mysterious OC belongs to Samantha Peace HeartStar! (see if you can spot who the OC is! I'll reveal her name at the end!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the Apocalypse, the Turtles were informed by April, Irma and Splinter about their mysterious rescuers and what had been seen on Channel Six news.</p><p>"So you're saying you all saw six mysterious pony figures through the stream of rainbow light?" I asked.</p><p>They all nodded.</p><p>"Green, what do you think about all of this?" Sky asked.</p><p>"They're known as the Mane 6. I have a girlfriend called Princess Luna who can help us" green replied.</p><p>There was a flash of blue moonlight and a pony with Moderate cyan blue eyes, a Moderate sapphire blue with a grayish persian blue aura surrounding mane, a Dark blue coat, Light sapphire blue eye shadow and a crescent moon cutie mark appeared.</p><p>"There's Princess Luna now" Green said.</p><p>"Hi, Green! It's been forever since I last saw you!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"These are my friends the Disney Knights and their friends the Turtles, mystery Twins and other pals" Green said.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you all. How can I help?" She asked.</p><p>"Well, what can You tell us about the Elements of Harmony?" Green asked.</p><p>"Well, they're very powerful, there's loads but only 6 are known:</p><p>Honesty, Kindness, laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic. Twilight Sparkle and her friends posses these powers. However, they now have special keys to unlock their rainbow power and the elements might boost your Disney Magic somehow" Princess Luna said.</p><p>"I sense the spirit of Nightmare Moon has returned." Princess Luna added.</p><p>"This just in! A phantom Pony wearing a cloak, an orange with flame yellow and red hair humanoid pony, two dark twins in blue and a bunch of rhino and warthog mutants are terrorising New York" a real reporter man said on the <em>Channel 4</em> news.</p><p>"We're going to New York! Luna, call the Mane 6 we're gonna need all the help we can get" Green said as he opened a portal and we all ran through it.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-Earlier that day-</em>
  </span>
</p><p><em>Scourge found an </em>ordinary standing mirror with a horseshoe-shaped rim lined with pink gems along the standing base as well with a smaller window with a depiction of a pony inside attached to the top of it inside an old warehouse with Fiona Fox and the Dark Pines twins as they'd managed to escape their world to the real world.</p><p>A Shadow pony with Moderate cyan with catlike irises, Brilliant phthalo blue with a grayish persian blue aura surrounding mane, Very dark cornflower blue coat, Moderate blue violet eyebrows and Brilliant cyan with light violet sparks magic aura wearing a dark cloak came out of the Mirror along with a humanoid pony with Moderate cyan eyes, Vivid crimson with brilliant yellow stripes mane and a Light amber coat wearing a black jacket, black with a pink flower near the bottom boot and a purple, orange and light yellow dress came out of the mirror.</p><p>"I am the Pony of Shadows. I was haunting the Castle of Two sisters all this time until now. Will you help me regain and increase my powers?" she asked.</p><p>"I know just the place" Sunset Shimmer said as they went to New York.</p><p>"We can go back to Canterlot High later" Sunset added.</p><p>"Let's party!" Dark Dipper said.</p><p>"I'll contact the Gleeful twins" Dark Mabel said.</p><p>"Anyone know where Metal Green is?" Scourge asked as they arrived in New York.</p><p>Everyone else shook their heads.</p><p>Metal Green was watching everyone from Castle Oblivion.</p><p>"My plan is coming together... Anarchy will meet the Bill in place of chaos" he said.</p><p>-End Flashback-</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Present day in New York-</span>
</p><p>Bebop, Rocksteady and their 2012 counterparts were in New York as well and were stealing energy gems for the Pony of Shadows.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>The 1987 and 2012 Turtles worked together to round up the remaining Pixar villains.</p><p>When some of the Kraang, Krang and Shredder appeared outside the Mystery Shack.</p><p>"Come out and play, turtles!" Shredder cried.</p><p>Just then, Donnie's T-phone rang and the 1987 Turtles' theme tune could be heard.</p><p>"We know you're in there" Krang said.</p><p>"This is a bad time, Sensei" Donnie said.</p><p>"Donatello, there's big trouble here. The Kraang have taken over our home" Master Splinter said.</p><p>"Well, we've just run into them" Donnie said as they all fought the Kraang just as Leonardo's Turtle Com rang.</p><p>"Master Splinter, what's wrong?" Leonardo asked.</p><p>"The Kraang have now managed to guard the perimeter of the city in case those ponies return" Splinter said.</p><p>"We'll be there soon. We're in a pickle at the moment" Leonardo said as they slashed the Kraang open to reveal the small pink Kraang in the robot.</p><p>"Good luck Turtles" Both Splinters said as both calls ended.</p><p>"TURTLE POWER!" All of the turtles cried as they fought faster.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In 2012 NY however...</em>
</p><p>"Kraang Prime, I'd like us to stay as Allies as I've got the Perfect plan to will send the turtles through the roof. Go to the multiverse and find the 2003 persona called 'Chre'll'. He will help you capture the 2003 turtles and their Splinter. They will be a bargaining chip in exchange for the 'Retomutagen' to save Karai" Master Shredder said.</p><p>"Very well, We'll continue to be allies. FOR NOW..." Kraang Prime said.</p><p>
  <strong>Interesting fact moment:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Retromutagen. It's a substance that's green like the mutagen (liquid) that turned the turtles to humanoid mutants only RETROmutagen does the opposite it does the reverse. It's used to change mutants back to their original forms or in Karai's case back to their human form again.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-End moment-</strong>
</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Smakky's Mansion...</em>
</p><p>"Have you got any news about Frani's progress at Ever After high?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"She's made new friends and has choose the Rebels' side" Shades said.</p><p>"Good work, guys. Keep me posted" Smakky said as the video call ended.</p><p>"Fanny, Hi. Has Avani done it?" he asked as Fanny came in.</p><p>"She has, sweetie" Fanny said.</p><p>"Can I see him?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"He's in the Dojo" Fanny replied.</p><p>So they both went down to the Dojo.</p><p>"What's going on, Boss?" Greasy asked.</p><p>"It's your <em>other</em> long-lost brother, Slimy or <em>Slimes</em> for short" Smakky said as he pointed at the figure in the shadows.</p><p>The Figure came out of the shadows which revealed to be a a black weasel with 1950s greaser attire who puked slime and carried a blackjack as a weapon.</p><p>"Woah!" Flasher said.</p><p>"So when do we make our move?" Wheezy asked as he took out ANOTHER cigarette.</p><p>"Soon. Oh, Wheezy. Since you've missed a lot because you died and all, I'll fill you in on a little fact. SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOU SO STOP IT OR YOU'LL DIE AGAIN!" Smakky yelled in his ear.</p><p>"Duh...Don't make new boss mad, guys" Stupid said.</p><p>"That's the smartest thing you've ever said, Stupid" Smarty said.</p><p>"What?" Stupid asked.</p><p>"Never mind" Smarty said.</p><p>"I wanna kill the rabbit!" Pyscho said.</p><p>"Don't worry, Pyscho. I'll make sure you all get more dialogue and revenge, right Author" Smakky said.</p><p>"<strong>What?! Of course I'll add more scenes for them just stop breaking the four wall every time you get a brilliant IDEA!" a particular voice said.</strong></p><p>"I'll stop but only if you change your plan for this 'arc' to play out and let us win with no reforming" Smakky said.</p><p>"<strong>NEVER!" a voice cried.</strong></p><p>
  <span class="u">-Forced Fast forward-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>Gideon was wandering through the multiverse after escaping the Crystal gems for the second time and leaving Rose's gem behind when a light caught his eye.</p><p>He walked towards it and fell through the mirror into a colourful world.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, he couldn't feel his hands!</p><p>Where his hands were, were now hooves and his body was now the same shade of pink his face usually was and his black eyes were now the same style as a pony's.</p><p>He also had a blue horn and he stood out like a needle in a haystack.</p><p>He saw the sign that read: '<em>Welcome to Equestria, the most lovable world to children and teens alike everywhere'</em> and smiled.</p><p><em>If I find out what keeps this place alive and cheerful, I can crush every fans' (Bronies and Pegasisters alike-he doesn't know the terms yet-) spirit  </em>Gideon thought as he followed the road into <em>Ponyville.</em></p><p>"<em>Does anyone know where the ruler of this place lives?" He asked.</em></p><p>"<em>They live in Canterlot" a voice said.</em></p><p>
  <em>He turned around and saw a baby purple and green dragon with green eyes staring at him.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Did you just talk?" Gideon asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, almost all the animals talk here. I'm Spike. What's your name?" Spike asked.</em></p><p>"<em>I'm Gideon. I'm not from around here. Can you take me to your leaders?" Gideon said.</em></p><p>"<em>We're ruled be two princesses and they live Canterlot, the capital of Equestria. I can take you there if you'd like me to?" Spike offered.</em></p><p>"<em>Thanks, that would help as I don't know my way around here" Gideon replied.</em></p><p>
  <em>All of the background and supporting ponies stared at Gideon as he followed Spike inside a flying alicorn carriage which took them out of Ponyviille in the direction to Canterlot.</em>
</p><p>Canterlot had a castle built on the side of the mountain, the city itself had ivory towers with golden spires with many waterfalls and rivers running through it.</p><p>
  <em>In Canterlot during this time, Princess Celestia was very worried.</em>
</p><p>She is a beautiful alicorn (A unicorn with pegasi wings) pony with Pale, light greyish magenta eyes, a Light cerulean, Light turquoise, Very light cobalt blue and Pale heliotrope wavy magical mane and a Light fuchsiaish grey along with a sun cutie mark.</p><p>"Has anyone seen Twilight Sparkle and her friends or my sister?" She asked.</p><p>Everyone in the palace shook their heads.</p><p>"What are we going to do if Equestria needs them to defend it from Evil that's come from OUTSIDE(other worlds in other words) ?" She asked, franticly as Gideon and Spike went closing in to the palace gates.</p><p>"My magic isn't as strong as it once was" She sighed.</p><p>Gideon smiled.</p><p><em>This is gonna be easier than I thought</em> <em>he thought as Spike didn't realise he had just helped a bad guy discover a weakness in their defences</em></p><p>
  <em>XXXXXXXXX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Smakky tells the Toon Patrol to go Enchantia and wait for his signal while causing a bit of chaos to make Us go to them as he went to Destiny Islands for he was drawn there.</em>
</p><p>He saw Sora, Kairi and Riku playing on the other side of the Island far away from him or what he thought was playing.</p><p>He walked along the beach and found the Dimensional scissors in the sand, sliced the space in front of him and went through it.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In New York...</em>
</p><p>We had just arrived when we saw Bebop, Rocksteady along with their 2012 counterparts stealing gems for the Pony of shadows.</p><p>"Welcome to your doom, little 'Knights'. I have heard so much about you from the mutants and now we're going to crush you!" Sunset Shimmer cried.</p><p>"Not on my watch! Guys, play the song!" I cried as Sky and Kenny brought out a giant boom box which played 'Party in the U.S.A.' to get us fired up for battle.</p><p>"Give us your best shoot" Emily said.</p><p>"Yeah!" Chloe and Amy cried.</p><p>"With pleasure" Sunset Shimmer said as she vanished.</p><p>"Where did she go?" I asked.</p><p>"Surprise!" Bebop said as he tried to punch me in the face.</p><p>But a purple aura stopped him.</p><p>Rocksteady tried to pound the others by throwing a giant rock at them but was stopped by another magic aura.</p><p>"Mane 6, go!" A familiar voice cried as a bright rainbow light shone in our eyes making it hard to make out which pony figure was who as they fought both versions of Bebop and Rocksteady along with Sunset Shimmer.</p><p>"Wow!" we cried in awe as the swiftness sounds of the unseen fighting.</p><p><strong>The MLP friendship is magic theme </strong>played.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Ever After High...</em>
</p><p>Word had gotten around that the Evil Queen was apparently out of Mirror Prison with the help of a mysterious ally.</p><p>Raven couldn't believe that her own mother had accepted help to escape.</p><p>"It's not like her to do that. What is she planning" Raven said to her friends.</p><p>"I don't know, Raven. The Mirror net doesn't lie" Maddie said.</p><p>"Well, Don't be so sure. I think this particular story is true somehow. I can feel it" Cerise said.</p><p>"What lesson have you guys go first?" Frani asked.</p><p>"Muse-ic lesson. Why?" Raven said.</p><p>"I've got it too!" Frani cried.</p><p>The girls were currently in the castle-tiria at this time as it was break time.</p><p>"Sweet!" Cerise said.</p><p>"I don't like where this is going" The Male Narrator said.</p><p>"Sssh, Dad! I'm trying to listen!" Brooke cried.</p><p>As the girls went to class, little did they know that roughly 7 people were watching their every move for different reasons.</p><p>"Hey, Girls" Frani whispered as Pied Piper was talking about Mozart(Well their version of him actually).</p><p>"Yeah?" they whispered back.</p><p>"Wanna form a secret fairy tale crime-fighting group?" Frani suggested as she got the idea.</p><p>"What about the Wonderland wonders?" Maddie suggested in a whisper.</p><p>"Or Wild wings?" Cerise added.</p><p>"Wait! Rebel Rangers!" Raven cried.</p><p>"Raven, have you got something to share with the class?" Pied piper asked.</p><p>"No, sir. Sorry, Sir" Raven said as he turned back to the board.</p><p>"Now where was I..." Pied Piper began.</p><p>"Rebel Rangers, huh? I like it. We'll go with that then" Frani said.</p><p>"And so the Rebel Rangers were born! Their mission: To fight crime to threats the Fairy Tale world before tea time!" Brooke Paige said.</p><p>"Smakky, she's created her own Rebel team" Brook, Kenny's sister said as she saw them ran out of the school after the class had ended.</p><p>"What are they like?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"The Raven girl is wearing a mask and a hero-styled dress in her usual dark colours. The bubbly girl is wearing her usual vibrant colours in a superhero style with a blend-in hat and mask to match, the keep-to herself hood girl is wearing her hood which has chameleon abilities and a mask along with her dress in a blend-in superhero style. As for Frani, herself, she's wearing her superhero-like ice queen costume with a mask on" Brook described.</p><p>"Keep a sharp eye on her. If you see any clear changes in her behaviour or anything; contact me immediately ok?" Smakky said.</p><p>"Yes, we will sir" Brook said.</p><p>"Over and out" Smakky said as the call ended.</p><p>While the Dark Disney Knights continued to watch, The Evil Queen hid in the dark forest as PIXAR and the remainder of her minions spied on the Students while Yokai arranged for a meeting with The pony of shadows, Master Shredder, Gideon, Sunset Shimmer and Shredder along with Krang and Kraang Prime for PIXAR.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>Smakky arrived back in his mansion and found Fanny waiting franticly for him to return.</p><p>"Smakky, honey. Frani...She told me to convince you to find answers about your parents. I agree with her. You should and the first place you should look is Wasteland" Fanny said.</p><p>"Will you do it for me and her...Please?" She pleaded.</p><p>Smakky thought hard for a very long time.</p><p><em>Please say yes Please say yes PLEASE SAY YES! </em>She thought.</p><p>"I'll do it. I need proper answers so I can work with ease anyway and I don't want you both to worry all the time. I'll head there first thing tomorrow" Smakky said as he went back to his office and stuck a post-it not which said: '<em>go to Wasteland tomorrow</em>' on it.</p><p>"Boys, get ready so it's almost your time to shine" Smakky said to the Toon Patrol through the screen.</p><p>"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Stupid said.</p><p>"Good luck, Toon Patrol" Smakky said as he headed to bed.</p><p>As you can probably tell by now there are different time zones in different places as well as different worlds as well. So when it's night time in Gravity Falls, it's morning time in Enchantia and Ever After High, Afternoon in Equestria, Wasteland and REAL New York and Evening-ish time in 1987 and 2012 New York.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile...</em>
</p><p>Some of the Kraang searched the Multiverse and found Chre'll, an alien version of Shredder disguised in his armour who helped them capture the 2003 turtles along with their splinter in a heart beat.</p><p>Chre'll accompanied them and brought his extra special weapons: The Dark turtles!</p><p>When they arrived back with the 2003 turtles in their grasp, Master Shredder was pleased.</p><p>"Now to rein in the other turtles for a short reunion..." Master Shredder said as he found a special song from the old crossover Movie and played it through a loud speaker all over the universe a bit like what <em>Maximus (From Atomic Betty) </em>did to try and destroy a planet sensitive to sound.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in NY...</em>
</p><p>As we watched the ponies fight the villains in a fight cloud, the turtles heard the song. It was familiar to the 1987 turtles but not to the 2012 ones.</p><p>All the same, they were all compelled to follow the song to its source.</p><p>"It's the <em>Turtles forever </em>song!" Michaelangelo cried.</p><p>"Wait!" I cried.</p><p>Just then both versions of Bebop and Rocksteady fell back, leaving only Sunset shimmer left to defend the Pony of shadows.</p><p>"We'll take care of her. Now go help your friends!" Princess Twilight Sparkle cried.</p><p>"Thanks!" I cried as we followed the turtles through the portal.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>in 2012 NY...</em>
</p><p>The 1987 and 2012 turtles arrived in Master Shredder's hideout.</p><p>"Where are our comrades?!" Ralph cried.</p><p>"They're right here" Master Shredder said as he pointed as the glass area with four dark green turtles were trapped under with Xever the mutant fish guy.</p><p>"Let them go!" Leonardo cried.</p><p>"Gladly" Master Shredder said as he pressed a button which opened the floor the turtles were standing on downstairs which cause them to fall into the water and the doors closed upwards again.</p><p>"Come guys, we have to get them out" I said.</p><p>Four bulky Turtles appeared.</p><p>One was blue with yellow eyes holding a Giant Katana and a Twin-Bladed Short Sword-He was Dark Leo and leader of the dark turtles-, another was red also with yellow eyes and Twin Talon Knucklers on his knuckles called Dark Ralph, another was yellow with orange with black pupils holding a Double-bladed clubs and triple-headed whip-mace called Dark Mikey and last one was purple with yellow eyes wielding metal wrist guards and using his Tail and Claws as weapons is called Dark Don.</p><p>"We are the Dark Turtles and we're gonna pound you into dust!" Dark Leo cried.</p><p>"Don't do it! They're hard to beat!" the 2003 turtles cried as the Dark turtles were from <em>Fast Forward</em> as in the FUTURE just like PIXAR!</p><p>"We can take 'em!" Sky exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah!" Everyone else cried.</p><p>In the background, a figure wearing a hood watched the battle start.</p><p>"Team Altessa, concentrate on helping the turtles get out. We'll fight the dark turtles" I said.</p><p>The Dark Turtles charged as we charged but they were 10 times stronger and pushed us out of the way.</p><p>The mysterious figure removed the cloak and faced the turtles.</p><p>The figure, now revealed to be a girl, had curly ruby-red hair with long whispy bangs on her left side held by a lilac sea shell clip and red eyes wearing a white halter top, purple shorts, purple high heels, black fishnet leggings, a white ribbon tied on her upper right arm, three brown belts on her lower left arm,a yellow silicon cuff on her upper left arm, a black leather cuff on her left wrist, a elbow length silver gauntlet on her right arm, a cape and a half skirt made of Shadow Silk wielding nun chuks with a sword hidden in her cape and keyblade in her summoning space.</p><p>
  <strong>Interesting fact: Shadow silk is special fabric made from shadows and darkness which allows the wearer to become unseen as long as no light touches them.</strong>
</p><p>"What are you doing little girl?" Dark Mikey asked.</p><p>"My name is Chee Chee and I'm 16. NOT a LITTLE girl" She stated as she heard him about to whack her with his Mace and leaned back.</p><p>She held all of their arms at once and threw them onto the glass causing it to shatter.</p><p>"NOOOO!" Master Shredder cried as all of the turtles came out with Xever in chain.</p><p>"Let's kick some bad guy butt!" 2003 Mikey shouted as they all charged at the bad guys and helped Chee Chee while their favourite song played:</p><p><strong> <em>A Whole New Shell Game </em> </strong> <strong>from Turtle forever (that was a unused song) played-</strong></p><p>"Disney Knights, there chaos in Enchantia. Go and help them!" Yen Sid cried.</p><p>"Good luck, Guys!" I said as I opened a portal.</p><p>Chee Chee knocked Dark Ralph out and raced through the portal after us before in closed.</p><p>
  <em>XXXXXXXX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In Enchantia...</em>
</p><p>Meanwhile, The toon Patrol ran into Princess Ivy as they created chaos in order to lure us in.</p><p>She has long wavy hair that is black on the right side and white on the left, light blue eyes, rosy cheeks and fair skin wearing pink lipstick, black-and-white gown with falling leaves and dragonfly design and black shoes with a Slender body.</p><p>"What can I do for you boys?" she asked.</p><p>"Can you help us cause enough chaos for our enemies to notice?" Greasy asked.</p><p>"Sure" Princess Ivy replied as she commanded her butterflies to drain the kingdom's colour changing the background to black and white again(like the special).</p><p>Just then, the portal appeared and they noticed us coming out of it.</p><p>"Wow! It really worked!" Smarty exclaimed.</p><p>"The Toon Patrol?! Didn't you all die in different ways in the Movie though?" I asked as I remembered what had happened as I have now watched it twice so far.</p><p>"We're back and better than ever!" Greasy cried as he pointed at Slimey and Flasher beside Stupid.</p><p>Everyone gasped.</p><p>"Let's kill them!" Psycho cried as he held out his razor.</p><p>Then they charged at us and I whistled.</p><p>"HEY EVERYONE! THE TOON PATROL ARE IN ENCHANTIA!" Genie as a toon celebrity spotter/paparazzi cried.</p><p>"There they are!" one of the Fan girls cried.</p><p>"GET THEM!" Another cried as 10,000 girls chased after the Toon Patrol in all their glory all over the Multiverse.</p><p>We laughed at them as we captured Princess Ivy and turned her over to the King to deal with.</p><p>Then we headed back to the Mystery Shack.</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in REAL NY...</em>
</p><p>The Mane 6 in Rainbow power camouflaged form had defeated Sunset Shimmer and were trying to figure out how to get home.</p><p>"Where's the Crystal Mirror?!" Rarity, a long Moderate blue violet with light yellow, strong orchid, and pale, light greyish azure streaks with diamond shapes mane + tail with Moderate azure eyes pony who would normally have a Moderate indigo, and on the shadowed side, a gradient of dark mulberry to moderate mulberry mane, a light grey coat and Light cornflower bluish grey eyeshadow cried.</p><p>Rarity is the spirit of generosity.</p><p>"Everyone just calm down" Twilight Sparkle, a Dark phthalo blue with moderate purple, Brilliant rose with pale, light greyish gold, light gamboge, and light cerulean streaks mane with star shapes and a blue bow + tail and moderate opal streaks mane + Tail and moderate violet eyes pony who would normally have Moderate sapphire blue with moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks mane now has a Pale, light greyish orchid coat (now with wings) while in her new temporary rainbow power human form wearing a blue top, purple boot and a purple skirt.</p><p>Twilight is the spirit of Magic.</p><p>"This place is so cool! Can we talk to them, please, oh please? I can't stop talking!" Pinkie pie, a pale light greyish mulberry, pale, light greyish opal, and moderate opal streaks mane + Tail with Light cerulean eyes pony who'd normally have a Brilliant raspberry mane and Pale, light greyish raspberry coat with blue and yellow balloons as her cutie mark said really fast.</p><p>Pinkie Pie is the Spirit of Laughter.</p><p>"Pinkie Pie, slow down. We have to locate the mirror, I think Equestria might be in danger without us as a defence" Applejack, a long Pale, light greyish olive with brilliant amaranth and pale, light greyish rose mane with green ribbons on the mane and tail with Moderate sap green eyes pony who'd normally have a Pale, light greyish olive mane and Light brilliant gamboge coat with three red apple as her cutie mark said.</p><p>Apple jack: Spirit of Honesty</p><p>"I think we should find those humans we help. Maybe they know where it is" Flutttershy, a Pale, light greyish rose with light rose, pale, light greyish mulberry, pale, light greyish opal, and moderate opal streaks mane + tail with Moderate cyan eyes who'd normally have a Pale, light greyish rose mane and Pale, light greyish gold coat said.</p><p>Fluttershy: Spirit of kindness.</p><p>"We can fly around and see if we can spot them for the air?" Rainbow Dash, a pony with Moderate cerise eyes, a long Light brilliant red, Light brilliant vermillion, Light gold, Moderate sap green, Brilliant cornflower blue and Moderate violet mane, Very light cerulean coat and a lighting bolt on her face (who'd normally have the above mane and coat as usual just a shorter length) suggested.</p><p>Rainbow dash: Spirit of Loyalty.</p><p>"It's too risky. We need to keep a low profile" Twilight said as the other ponies changed back to normal again.</p><p>"Twilight, how come you're in human form?" Rarity asked.</p><p>"I've been to a human world before and you guys haven't as there's already human versions of you there" Twilight explained.</p><p>"There's a portal thingy right now!" Apple Jack pointed out as a random portal appeared.</p><p>"Let's go, girls!" Twilight said as they raced into the portal.</p><p><em>Maybe it will take us to those humans and they can help us</em> she thought.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-Hours later at Smakky's mansion-</em>
  </span>
</p><p>The<em> Toon Patrol returned with loads of kisses on their face with Greasy the only one grinning.</em></p><p>"Even though you failed the mission, I need you guard the mansion and protect my wife along side the Loonatics" Smakky stated.</p><p>"Why?" Smarty asked.</p><p>"Because I'm going on a business trip" Smakky said which was the closest thing to the truth he could tell them.</p><p>"It must be real important... we'll do it" Flasher said.</p><p>"Hey! I'm the LEADER here!" Smarty cried.</p><p>"I saw your face, you weren't going to agree at all!" Flasher cried as Sleazy watched in silence from the shadows.</p><p>They all started to argue and Smakky sighed.</p><p>"I'm trusting you all to work together as well as the Loonatics to protect my home, understand?" Smakky asked.</p><p>They froze and then nodded at him before continuing their argument.</p><p>"Fanny, I'm going <em><strong>There</strong></em> now ok? Just like you promised Frani I would. I need you to check the Dark Disney Knights in case something has happened to Frani, ok? I love you!" Smakky said as he summoned a portal while wearing a travelling bag with a tent, food supplies, water, a reading book and all of the other essentials needed for this kind of trip.</p><p><em>I'll find out what happened to you both one way or another, Mum and Dad</em> He thought as he headed through the portal to Wasteland.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXXXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile, in Equestria...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Gideon found a book in Twilight's library inside the palace on the elements of Harmony.</p><p>He found a map to the Tree of Harmony and hid it in his pony vest.</p><p>"Your Majesty, I am Gideon Gleeful and I'm new to this world. Would you be so kind as to give me a tour?" Gideon asked in his most polite voice he could muster.</p><p>"Why of course. Spike, you give him a tour of the whole of Equestria ok?" Princess Celestia said.</p><p>Spike nodded.</p><p>"I'll show you the palace first then we'll work our way round..." Spike began as he showed Gideon the Palace, Apple Jack's Family farm, Twilight's Friendship rainbow castle, Fluttershy's cottage, Zecora's place etc until they arrived at the one place Gideon actually wanted to see: The tree of Harmony which has the elements of harmony on it.</p><p>"Well, that's everywhere" Spike said, while huffing after a couple of hours.</p><p>Then Spike belched out green fire along with a scroll.</p><p>"'Dear Spike,</p><p>The girls and I are in the human world. No, not the one we've been to with other versions of our friends but the REAL deal. We're having trouble finding the Crystal Mirror to get back if in doubt get the Princess to summon the Power ponies to defend the kingdom while we're gone.</p><p>Hope to get back soon,</p><p>Your best friend,</p><p>Twilight Sparkle'" Spike read.</p><p><em>How was she able to send this to me from there?</em> He thought.</p><p>Gideon, while Spike had been reading the letter, had been stealing the elements of harmony and ran as far away from Ponyvillie as possible into the Ever-green Forest.</p><p><em>Now to crush every fan's-big or small, boy and girl- spirit into oblivion!</em> Gideon thought as he placed the friendship tiara on his head and held up the other elements through his magic.</p><p>"Cause doom and gloom on Equestria so every Fan's spirit can be consumed!" Gideon chanted as the sky turned dark with huge flashes of lightening as all of the scared ponies ran inside to safety to wait out the storm.</p><p>It didn't stop.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In Wasteland...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Steven got to see his Mother's spirit form without touching her gem with Yen Sid's help and smiled.</p><p>"I love you, Mom!" Steven cried as tears streamed down his face.</p><p>"I love you too, Steven" She said as she wished she could hug him.</p><p>"Thank you for letting me live" He whispered as he followed the other Crystal Gems to their dimension portal thing.</p><p>"Pearl?" Rose asked.</p><p>"Yes" Pearl replied.</p><p>"Take good care of him and his dad, ok?" Rose asked.</p><p>"We will, I promise" Pearl said as they began to teleport away.</p><p>"Wait! I've got a song for you mother!" Steven cried as he ran out towards her.</p><p>"STEVEN!" Pearl cried.</p><p>"Come on, Guys!" He exclaimed.</p><p>They then sang their theme.</p><p>Rose applauded them.</p><p>"Well done, guys. You'd better go quickly or you'll be stuck here like me and the pilot versions of yourselves" Rose warned them as four figures stood beside Rose in the dark.</p><p>"Go, Steven. You're need back in your world!" Pilot Steven said.</p><p>Steven nodded and forced the Crystal Gems back into the dimensional portal as they teleported away.</p><p>While Rose's gem lay in the sand, a bunny figure appeared and saw it as a test...</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In Ever After High...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>The Rebel Rangers searched for the Evil Queen.</p><p>"Come out, mother! I know you're out there!" Raven cried as they were now in the Enchanted forest .</p><p>"I'm here, Dear Raven. Have you submitted to your destiny yet?" The Evil Queen asked.</p><p>"I want to write my own destiny and you know it" Raven said.</p><p>Cerise rushed toward the queen at super speed but was swatted aside by Raven's mother.</p><p>"How?" Cerise wondered.</p><p>"You have no training on strategy and fighting skills" The queen said.</p><p>"Really? I've got my guitar!" Raven cried as she strung some chords which hit the Evil Queen from al around.</p><p>"And you? What have you got?" The Evil Queen asked Frani.</p><p>"Um..." Frani began.</p><p>"Wonderland Randomness!" Maddie cried as she flashed some rainbow wonderland energy at the Queen.</p><p>"I have a unique power: My Destiny!" Frani cried as she brought out a toon whip with hearts on it and stunned the queen.</p><p>Some of the lights in the school went on because of the commotion outside.</p><p>"We have to go now!" Cerise whispered.</p><p>"I'll get you for this, Rebel Rangers!" the Evil Queen cried but was muffled so barely anyone heard her as the girls sneaked back into their dorm rooms without anyone noticing.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>On the Moon...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>PIXAR met up with the pony of Shadows (The prototype) and Sunset Shimmer with Gideon, Shredder, Master Shredder and Krang on their pone watch screens.</p><p>"Meeting is now in session" Yokai said.</p><p>"I've called you all here physically and virtually so we can make a proper alliance together to beat the Knights" PIXAR said.</p><p>"What about Scourge and Metal Green?" Shredder asked.</p><p>"They work either with a partner or on their own so it's best not to tamper with them" PIXAR replied.</p><p>"So, Gideon what's your plan?" Sunset shimmer asked.</p><p>"I've got the Elements of harmony and have started an eternal thunderstorm to break every fan in the world's spirit" Gideon said.</p><p>"Both Shredders?" PIXAR asked.</p><p>"We've already got the Kraang's help to conquer both worlds so we can aim you in whatever plans you've got" Master Shredder said.</p><p>"I have teamed up with the Evil Queen from <em>Ever After High</em> however I need one of you to find the Big Bad Wolf from Disney in order to bring the Rebel rangers and Disney knights together" PIXAR said.</p><p>"You want us to HELP them?!" The Pony of Shadows cried.</p><p>"No, lure them together to trap them" PIXAR explained.</p><p>"Well, My plan is to find a way to become a proper individual pony being again through Rainbow power so I can cast eternal night on Equestria!" The Pony of Shadows exclaimed.</p><p>"We can find a way to combined the plans as we go along. So do you have any news for us, Master Shredder?" PIXAR asked.</p><p>"Yeah, The Turtles escaped and defeated all of my minions apart from my bebop and Rocksteady along with the 1987 ones whom they spared for some reason" master Shredder said.</p><p>"Anything on Karai?" Shredder asked.</p><p>"We've got her captured and are trying to find the right retromutagen to change her back to a human again so we can continue our 'relationship'" Master Shredder stated.</p><p>"Good. We'll resume this meeting after we've perfected our plans by tomorrow and if any of you see Smakky in Wasteland with a pink gem...kill him" PIXAR said.</p><p>They all nodded.</p><p>"That's the end of the meeting until the 4th of May" Yokai announced as they all departed from the moon and disconnected their watches.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in the Mystery Shack...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"<em>More cameo allies are coming" an Unknown Voice said </em>as all of the turtles came back.</p><p>"We saved ourselves and caught up with each other since the<em> Turtles Forever Movie special"</em>  Michaelangelo said.</p><p>"I hope they make a second one with us and the 2012 turtles!" Raphael said.</p><p>"That would be awesome!" Mikey exclaimed.</p><p>"Totally" I agreed.</p><p>"We need your help" Twilight said as soon as she saw us.</p><p>Everyone gasped.</p><p>"We'll help. What are you looking for?" I asked.</p><p>"The Crystal Mirror" Twilight said.</p><p>"We'll start searching right away. Donnie?" Sky said.</p><p>"On it" Donnie said as he used his super fast mystical item tracker to locate the mirror.</p><p>"It's in...New York?! Weren't you there just a few minutes ago?" he asked.</p><p>"Why, yes we were" Rarity said.</p><p>"How did we miss it?!" Rainbow Dash cried.</p><p>"Well, according to my tracker, it's well-hidden from sight apart from the people or ponies that use it" Donnie stated.</p><p>"Wear these special googles so you can all see it" Donatello said as he gave each pony their trademark coloured night vision-like googles to wear.</p><p>"Disney Knights; Split up into teams. Team Sky+ Grace will go with the Mane 6 and Team Altessa will stay here in case there's any activity" Leo said.</p><p>"We will go to our world first then the 2012 world to clear out the Kraang" Leonardo stated as they, the 2012 and 2003 turtles sped off like lightening.</p><p>As we went through the portal, a bunny figure watched and pressed a button.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Cutscene:</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bill Cipher still had some his original evil traits within him which still surfaced regardless of Lumina trying to keep him on the good side...</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>(Nazo's Scene once again)</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>It had taken awhile but Green with help from Illumina, Xion, Axel and Roxas. Was able to gather the Disney Knights together, but he needed to make sure they were someplace somewhat safe before he took them all to meet with Yen Sid so he could explain secrets he had kept.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"My fellow Disney Knights, Sky, Kenny, Rend, Hans, Amy, Bill, Chloe, Emily, Matt, Lori, Bryn, Mark, Jean, Jasmine, Lexya, Molly, Lillian, Patch, Multzy, Hollie, Icy, Olivia and Grace" Green said to every one of the knights, they were all gathered at the Mystery Shack. He did his best to keep everyone calm as they had asked many questions, some had similar questions next to others while some had unique questions. "I'm sure you all know why you're here, we're here in order to head for a special place for us to discuss doubts you may have about me...but before we head for that place...I'll make it clear that I do in fact know the being called Bill Cipher" Green said.</p><p>"You what!?" almost everyone said.</p><p>"Ssh!" he said as he put a finger against one of his lips, he then said "we can't be loud when we leave from a portal I'm going to use, but we can't just go now because even as we speak Bill is watching us" Green said as he looked around at some objects in the shack. "But Bill knows as well as I...that his powers of watching our movements and knowing where we're going...won't work...if..." he was getting a little quiet as he was talking, as he talked Bill Cipher from the dream world watched the group. He moved his eye closer towards Green, in the shack it looked like a shadow on one of the walls. Bill was hiding inside of Green's shadow until, "pow!" Green said as he punched Bill right in his eye, he was able to do this because he knew where Bill was watching them from.</p><p>"Ow! Ow! My eye! My beautiful eye ow! I should've known he was going to do that since I zapped his Chaos powers" Bill said as he was blinded over in the dream world where he lived, he didn't know it but as he was blinded Green took everyone with him to master Yen Sid.</p><p>
  <em>The Mysterious Tower</em>
</p><p>Green arrived with all of the Disney Knights and his friends in the room with him safely, since Bill Cipher didn't know where they were headed he couldn't tell anyone. Which in turn meant Metal Green and the other villains were clueless, hardly anyone other than the heroes knew of the secret meeting.</p><p>"Master Yen Sid" Grace said with excitement as she saw the sorcerer.</p><p>Yen Sid moved his hands telling everyone to quiet down, and to try and not be to excited for what was about to be said. "Great Disney Knights, I welcome you to the Mysterious Tower" the ancient man said.</p><p>"I'm sure you all know why you're here" Green said as he stood on Yen Sid's side of his table while everyone else was on the other side.</p><p>"Its because of that robot isn't it?" Axel asked.</p><p>"Among many terrible and frightful things, are you brave knights willing to listen to the news that my old friend Green has to say?" Yen Sid said.</p><p>"Of course we are!" Jasmine said.</p><p>"Very well..." Yen Sid said as he looked over to Green.</p><p>"It's maybe best if we explain things together, but to start off you have questions on the Chaos Emeralds that I brought with me" Green said as he presented all of the ones that weren't stolen from him before calling them back into hammer space.</p><p>"You mean all those glowing gems of yours" Axel said.</p><p>"Right...the Chaos Emeralds are very powerful objects, their origins began thousands of years ago if not millions in my world. Long ago before the multiverse I come from was created, there were many entities that are many powerful forces. Life/Eternity, Death, Time, Space/Dimensions/Worlds, Order, Chaos and Elements...these beings are all siblings, they were created by the one true God long ago. When the multiverse was formed each of the entities had tasks to take care of, but since their power in the physical world was limited they created artifacts in order to have better control in the multiverse. For Chaos, he made the Chaos Emeralds after the creation of the Master Emerald. But they knew all to well that these artifacts in the wrong hands could potentially destroy most of creation, or enslave it, so in order to safe guard the Whole of Creation which is what we call the force that all multiverses are in. They took their artifacts and scattered them, for Chaos he chose the Milky Way Galaxy, and then chose Earth the name of a planet in a star system known as the Sol System. As for everyone else, they chose to keep secretive with the location of their artifacts" Green said as he was explaining his story, but he paused for Yen Sid.</p><p>"Among two of those artifacts ended up in the multiverse that Xion, Roxas, Axel and myself live in. The artifacts in general come in different forms, but they usually tend to be only in sets of seven belonging to a greater artifact. These two artifacts are in fact the 100 Acre Woods and the Sorcery of Symphony books, they were created by the lord of Space. The term space as one thinks means either the space we live in or outer space where all of the worlds float and shine like stars, but the term also applies to dimensions and worlds in general which is why it was very dangerous when I lost the Sorcery of Symphony to the darkness of Chernabog...but now thanks to Sora and Riku it is once again safe" Yen Sid explained, he allowed Green to continue.</p><p>"Chaos chose to make emeralds as the artifacts with Chaos energies, the Chaos Force is the name of an almighty force which is Chaos himself. In order to interact with the physical world Chaos becomes a water like entity but is very fragile and influenced by emotions. At least to those who have the Master Emerald and at least 6 Chaos Emeralds, long ago there were about a thousand Chaos Emeralds, seven were sent to planets in order for Chaos to help maintain balance needed in the multiverse. But after Earth in the late 21st century was bombed by a war like alien race called the Xorda, it was transformed into a new world called Mobius, many humans who survived de-evolved into cave men like creatures called Overlanders, while many animals on the planet rapidly evolved into mostly humanoid people called Mobians which I am, and others became sentient animals that varied in size called Mobini, some Mobini are small versions of usually giant animals" Green explained as Yen Sid used his magic to show everyone images of what Green was talking about. "I was born a billion years ago in truth...but in my world I've been alive for 12.000 years" Green said.</p><p>"Back up the truck...how is it possible you're as old as you claim to be?!" Sky asked.</p><p>"The truth about me is somewhat scary in the past, but I assure you I am myself. The same Green you have all come to know, but in my past I was very different" Green said as Yen Sid began to show new images. "12.000 years ago in my world's time line the Xorda attacked earth and it became Mobius, knowing of the dangers to come thanks to the Almighty himself. Chaos created his first son, or gave birth depending on one's point of view. Using his physical body he pulled out from the Chaos Force, Raw Chaos energies and gave it shape and personality, it was called Nazo but Nazo was at first a goo/mist like creature. Nazo was very naughty as some children tend to be at younger ages, he was at first formless with only green glowing eyes and a platinum colored body. But after a thousand years Nazo took shape and got his true form which is the form of a platinum glowing hedgehog, with red and blue shoes, a pair of gloves, and he has two quills that stick out of his shoulders. He also has as many quills on his head as Super Sonic, Nazo was meant to be the Chaos that brought balance where it was needed. He mostly enjoyed destroying stuff in his duty of bringing balance in his first life, but this would ultimately lead to him dying for the first time. But since Nazo is immortal he didn't truly die, he was reincarnated into a new body and Chaos tasked him with mostly trying to protect, create and preserve life and wanted Nazo to see what it meant to be mortal and why his duties were so important. But as this happened Nazo was sent out of his multiverse and spent a lot of time doing as he was ordered, until he found Yen Sid's multiverse" Green explained as he turned to Yen Sid.</p><p>"To try and make it short, Green is actually Nazo. Nazo has died six times now and Green is his seventh body, though the two are one in the same. Green has proven to be the most...you could say human of all his life's, with each time Nazo dies he becomes weaker in order to keep his powers in check. Currently Green can only be Nazo for a whole week with unlimited power, but in order for him to be Nazo he must either have all seven Chaos Emeralds or have the Master Emerald. And once a week has come to pass for him he can't use the full power of Nazo for a whole month, but there are reasons behind this and much more to explain" Yen Sid explained.</p><p>"Chaos is the father of a race of small beings called Chao, and his physical body is much like a Chao in the sense that what he's exposed to can influence him, I am a lot like that...on the subject of the Chaos Emeralds there are only seven now after an evil A.I being called A.D.A.M had gathered all of the Chaos Emeralds together, but the combined might of Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Turbo Tails sent them all into the Zone of Silence which is a pocket dimension much like the Void, both Zones act as prisons. A Being called Feist fused all of the Chaos Emeralds into seven perfect gems. The term Zone in my world applies to two things, the first is a location, the second use is just a short term used in place of dimension...and as for my second life...it was truly devastating how it would come to an end..." Green said as he held his head and was clearly sad as he thought about it.</p><p>"The Keyblade War of legends, Nazo fought in the war as one of the champions of the light. One of the original Keyblade Heroes, but as he fought in the war, everything he ever held close while living like a mortal was lost. In his ultimate final battle he fought with the legendary weapon the X-Blade" Yen Sid said.</p><p>"Though the X-Blade is spelled like this" he said as he wrote X-Blade on a piece of paper, "It's pronounced Keyblade, or Chi-Blade since the letter 'X' means key in some cultures, I pronounced it like the way you spell it. X Blade" Green said.</p><p>"He fought bravely when the X-Blade finally recognized him as a true master of the Keyblade, in his final battle he went right through a giant pillar of rock and made a gigantic crater where his nemesis finally died. But in the aftermath of the fight, Nazo was the only survivor, Kingdom Hearts was swallowed up by the Darkness and is trapped deep within it as the light shinning within the dark, while the X-Blade was shattered into 20 pieces, 7 of light and 13 of Darkness" Yen Sid explained.</p><p>"The last thing I did was honor everyone who fought in the war regardless of their side...I took every single Keyblade and planted it where it's master died in battle, before I myself died I planted my Keyblade a Fenrir in the ground. The key chain for my original Keyblade was once found by our friend and ally Tifa, but since Sora had to give it up when he tried the Mark of Mastery Exam it is now gone" Green explained.</p><p>"You poor thing..." Grace said sympathetically.</p><p>"So that's how you can use the Keyblade" Axel said.</p><p>"Yes...though it seems my other two blades somewhat reflect the other life's I've had with a Keyblade, in my fifth life I wielded a Keyblade called the Circle of Life. I met Ven in that life and went on a journey, and he and I became friends. I didn't get to properly meet Terra or Aqua but I saw them several times, the reason I've been alive for so long is because being the son of Chaos, I live forever. The time I've spent living in my own world is relevant to 12.000 years but when you add the time I've spent everywhere else it is about 1 billion years. Once I hit about 23 I stop aging...its been my burden to live on while so many others can move on to the afterlife...it is also the duty of a Knight of Chronos to live though out time" Green said.</p><p>"Among the objects that seem to make their way to Mobius, are the Time Stones" Yen Sid said as he showed images of the Time Stones. "The Time Stones are normally kept in the Special Zone of Little Planet, a world that travels through out time and space and visits Mobius at least once a year. The Knights of Chronos protect them and the planet from those who wish to misuse the Time Stones, the Time Stones can grant absolute power over time. Many people who learned about this tried to control time but the Knights of Chronos always stop them. The knights exist through out time and are amazingly powerful, Green however can only access his powers as a Knight of Chronos if he has a Time Stone, the rules of visiting worlds and multiverses as a mortal for him are always simple" Yen Sid explained as he turned it over to Green.</p><p>"I only have access to certain powers in certain worlds, all of my natural abilities and what I learned on Mobius are constant. At least in my life, but when I come to certain multiverses such as the Disney Multiverse. I gain back powers I normally wouldn't have on my home or elsewhere, which is why I've regained control over my Keyblade. I also am working on regaining my memory magic to help me remember things...I'm sorry I didn't explain my identity as Nazo before...I felt it would make many of you scared of me" Green said.</p><p>"Wow! That's a lot to take in" Sky said.</p><p>"<em><strong>Pretty Amazing though, right guys?" I said and looked at everyone else.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Everyone else had their mouths open in shock.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>It's ok, Green. Give them time to process the information" I said.</strong></em></p><p>Everyone else nodded, causally.</p><p>"<em><strong>I'm ok with that" Amy said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Me too" Lori added.</strong></em></p><p>"Its alright Green, if you had told us sooner you wouldn't have had reason to worry" Roxas said.</p><p>"I'm glad you've told us" Xion said.</p><p>"But that doesn't explain everything, what was the deal with the guy who kidnapped you and you how should we say. Heroically escaped from him" Axel said somewhat sarcastically.</p><p>"Right...him...well when Xemnas made Organization XIII he had reason to believe something might happen to his group, but you see Xemnas isn't just Xehanort's Nobody, he's also Terra's Nobody" Green said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Xion asked.</p><p>"About...I think 11 to 12 years in your multiverse, Master Xehanort knew he was getting old in his quest for the one true Kingdom Hearts, he knew he needed a new vessel to live in, he also needed a heart of the purest light and a heart of purest darkness to clash for Kingdom Hearts to be summoned over the Keyblade Graveyard. Xehanort used his Keyblade in order to fuse his heart with Terra, which resulted in Terra losing his heart and body to Master Xehanort. But Terra's Lingering Will fought to try and reclaim his body which resulted in Xehanort losing his memories, Aqua tried in vain to save what was left of Terra from Xehanort and the Darkness but she was lost in the Realm of Darkness as a result, to this day Terra's heart and body are being used by Master Xehanort. Though recently we have learned he did this in haste to try and recreate the X-Blade and claim Kingdom Hearts, but he was always one to plan five steps ahead of his enemies. He knew that he could only recreate the X-Blade under three sets of circumstances. The first was for two hearts to clash, one of purest light and one of purest darkness like I mentioned before. The light was our dear friend Ventus and the darkness was his evil counterpart Vanitus, but should that fail he had another plan. He and Braig the man who became Xigbar had been plotting for the fall of Radiant Garden, Xehanort knew should he somehow lose Kingdom Hearts the first way around and should he somehow lose his memories he could count on Braig for the next plan he had" Green explained.</p><p>"Master Xehanort now in Terra's body and with his heart, was the reason the Heartless came into the Realm of Light and many of the sacred worlds of the Realm of the In-Between. By doing this he knew he'd have a Heartless and a Nobody, once Master Xehanort split into two beings a Heartless and a Nobody, the two plotted together to once again claim the X-Blade and Kingdom Hearts. To do this Xehanort's Heartless under the name Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, was focused on capturing the seven princesses of pure hearts. And he used Maleficent and her Villain Alliance as pawns and puppets, meanwhile Xemnas focused on gathering thirteen people with great power and using an artificial Kingdom Hearts as a means of turning them all into Seekers of Darkness" Yen Sid explained.</p><p>"And that plan resulted in so many people having their lives ruined, especially you three Xion, Roxas and Axel" Green said.</p><p>"That's very scary" Axel said while his friends were silent.</p><p>"Indeed...but Xemnas did things he never informed Xehanort's Heartless about, he acted weird at times and was strange. He created in secret another Organization XIII which was made up of members with power close to his own or equal to it, each member was once loyal only to him and the name of the member I met was Xing once a boy named Gin. But the other odd behaviour of Xemnas, was focused on Castle Oblivion and a secret chamber located in the master computer room in the castle of Radiant Garden. Xemnas would go down into a room all by himself, and talk to Aqua's Keyblade Armor and her original Keyblade which was left in the Ream of Light when she tried to save Terra...but Xemnas regarded the armor as Aqua and he tried to hear something or anything from her...as for the castle...he was seeking Ven who was sealed inside a special chamber only Aqua and certain people can access" upon saying this it caught Axel's attention, he was friends with Ven when he was still a boy named Lea. And now he understood why Xemnas was so darn interested to a point of obsession with Castle Oblivion and keeping it under his control, "but even though it was clear to me Xemnas was behaving like Terra to an extent. It's clear he was under Xehanort's grip still, once the secret members learned the terrible truth about Organization XIII about a year ago which was months for me given time differences...they decided to operate in the shadows and test the heroes of the light and to safely hinder the True Organization XIII. Xing has spoken with me regularly in the past, he was interested in my powers and wanted to make sure I could help find Ven...and the third plan Xehanort had should his second one fail is make 13 darkness's that are each a part of him and fight 7 lights or gather the princesses once again" Green said as he was finally done explaining.</p><p>"That explains a lot..." Axel said as he looked over towards Roxas, and thought about Ven for a moment.</p><p>"But the riddle still remains to be answered that Metal Green left...Anarchy will meet the Bill in place of Chaos...oh my goodness...could he have been planning that all along?!" Green said as he mentally realized what it meant.</p><p>"What is it my friend?" Yen Sid said, as he was making sure all the protections of the tower were still in place.</p><p>"Metal Green is trying to give Anarchy Beryl to Bill Cipher for Bill's plans for an Apocalypse to happen in Gravity Falls! He first plotted to use all the Chaos Emeralds, but since my will prevented all of them from falling into his hands, he's going to use the Anarchy Beryl that Scourge brought with him! That's what he meant, he was clearly letting me know what at least part of his plan is...and...since I've regained my Keyblade...he might soon use one of his own!?" Green said out loud.</p><p>"What?! No! Could he have possibly had foresight that great?!" Yen Sid said in disbelief and shock.</p><p>"I take it if he get's this beryl that seven pieces would be ideal for Bill to use in order to come out of dreams?" Axel asked.</p><p>"Could be? That's what Green meant by being the puppet master over Scourge...poor Scourge...he's going to have everyone turn on him..." Green said.</p><p>"How are you certain? Can't he go super like your friend Sonic?" Axel asked.</p><p>"Yes...but the reason my powers have been weakened as Nazo...is because of Bill! Bill in the past has been both a friend and enemy to me, he knows my weaknesses which is why my Nazo form is hardly more effective than Super Sonic. It also explains why I lost against Bebop and Rocksteady when normally those two get their butts kicked by me...Scourge would only last seconds and Metal Green is counting on that because Anarchy Beryl makes those who go super off of it drained big time...he's trapped" Green said as he now realized how everything made sense.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Everyone gasped.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>-End cutscene-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Extra</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Metal Green found Scourge in Smakky's Mansion, waiting for him to return from his trip to Wasteland.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>Scourge, give me the Anarchy Beryl" he said.</strong></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>What do you want it for Metal Green?" Scourge asked.</strong></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>I need it for my diabolical plan involving Bill Cipher, the Dream demon" Metal Green said.</strong></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>You'll never get it" Scourge stated.</strong></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>Scourge, honey. Think about what you're saying, he's a criminal mastermind. He could turn all of your allies on you!" Fiona exclaimed.</strong></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Metal Green launched himself at Scourge and tried to grab the gems.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Scourge turned into super scourge once more and punched Metal Green in the face.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>You'll regret you ever did THAT!" Metal Green cried as he stood and watched the Anarchy Beryl drained Scourge's energy all at once forcing him to change back to normal.</strong></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Scourge fell onto his knees, gasping and Fiona held him steady.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>Why are you doing this?" Scourge asked.</strong></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>because I'm no one's puppet" he replied as he left left with the Anarchy Beryl with Scourge severely wounded as he searched for the other 6 gems.</strong></em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>XXXXXXXX</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Dipper refused to listen to Mabel and 'Grunckle' Stan.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>He didn't know if he could ever trust his family again.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Bill Cipher, came to him once again and offered to rid him of his doubt.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Dipper refused again.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Illumina came in his dreams and offered to help him be able to trust again.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>He trusted her since she seemed so kind and loving.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>She was able to nurture Bill Cipher's good side in order to dominate his bad side.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Dipper allowed Illumina to give him lessons on trust.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>XXXXXXX</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Cerise was sure Frani could be trusted with her secret.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>I'll tell her tomorrow she thought as she settled to sleep.</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Little did she realise that Tomorrow would be a long wait...</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>-End of Extra for now...-</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Chee Chee is the mysterious new OC ally!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>As you've probably already realised more worlds will be incorporated into the story. However, I need help with that along with 5 OC candidates for the heart fragments! I say 5 because I'm going to make one too as well.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>So what worlds would you like to see next? Worlds that's appeared in Kingdom Hearts so far? Scooby Doo? Wacky Races? Other old cartoons like Captain Planet or others I haven't discovered yet apart from Code Lyoko, Cyberchase, Captain Planet, Animaniacs, Tiny Toons and Freakazoid etc? I could give Monster High a cameo as well? Any Pixar worlds I should include or particular Pixar cameos I should add? Anyone want Invader Zim to get a cameo?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Maybe Dipper can learn to trust again through Dib and Gaz from <em>Invader Zim</em> along with Star and Marco from <em>Star VS the forces of evil</em>?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Should I add DuckTales into the mix as a separate arc after Smakky MAY get a happy ending?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Answer the questions in reviews or PMs, either way it will help me get new ideas and keep the story going as long as possible!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Quick code Time!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>-Vigenere cipher-</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Ljwzxezg Gdppcys vpq s owu wcseh ocb s ask zgftrcb mx usf duf (Keyword :Snoopy)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Oobouef me tui eprguay mzgeipirrf tb jdirrpsumb, mnkuc nrp prgwiflzefw!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Lepsda vw fhr wbiemf os Ausqsy (Keyword: Mane 6)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Pnzgs yiel ekearetr nrsyi wbtu Jsfilts ekew uohn! (Keyword: Angel Cat)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Tvsi Mcbr mvmle temuet ee uofe cumyv ig tuk weqrr aaj wpcshn 2</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Sredjbtcxy sq vhx Mlyxpty Mwvtw' wkfx brlscg tae faqxgr piyr lzreyuy neareg sbur tp tae fkgzpd aayl sq uetsbt 2 eyf phsfofwa taif yxzty mob! (KW: Angel Cat)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>-A1Z26 cipher-</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>22-9-18-20-21-1-12 3-15-15-11-9-5-19 1-14-4 4-9-19-14-5-25 13-5-13-2-5-18-19-8-9-16 3-1-18-4-19 6-15-18 5-22-5-18-25-15-14-5!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>9-19 15-22-5-18 20-8-5 7-1-18-4-5-14 23-1-12-12 1-14-25 7-15-15-4?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>19-23-5-5-20-19 5-14-8-1-14-3-5 16-15-23-5-18-21-16-19!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>11-9-20-20-25, 1-12-9-19-20-1-18, 20-8-5 4-1-21-7-8-20-5-18 15-6 20-8-5 18-5-4 17-21-5-5-14 1-14-4 2-21-14-14-25 2-12-1-14-3 13-21-19-20 16-18-15-22-5 20-8-5-25'18-5 23-15-18-20-8 10-15-9-14-9-14-7 6-18-1-14-9'19 7-18-15-21-16 20-15 16-18-15-20-5-3-20 20-8-5 6-1-9-18-25 20-1-12-5 23-15-18-12-4!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>So will Smakky find answers about his parents and forgive them along with himself?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Will PIXAR and her new alliance find a way to upset the balance, destroy everything Fans love and succeed in their plans?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Will Patch reappear? Will Kenny say anything about Mystic trying to swoon him over and defend himself?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Will the Pony of Shadows achieve her long-awaited goal of eternal darkness?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Stay tuned to find out and root for the heroes!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Read and review or PIXAR and her alliance + Metal Green will get you!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Disney Knight Grace, Out!;)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>PS: (A1Z26 Cipher) 18-4-10, 1-12-5-24 8-9-18-19-3-8 1-14-4 4-15-21-7-12-1-19 13-1-3-11-18-5-12-12 1-18-5 1-23-5-19-15-13-5! 18-4-10 1-14-4 1-12-5-24 1-18-5 15-14 20-8-5 20-15-16 15-6 13-25 4-18-5-1-13 12-9-19-20 20-15 13-5-5-20 9-14 18-5-1-12 12-9-6-5!</strong> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19-Return to school, have a duel and all hell breaks loose!(part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(The part before the fighting and Challenge actually happened!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had somehow been transported back to school when I saw Slimy L in the corridor with her friends.</p>
<p>I walked towards the blue and red lockers on the left but Slimy L moved backwards to the left to block me. So I tried to get past by going to the right but she moved at the same time as me!</p>
<p>I was then forced and left with no choice but to push past her to get past.</p>
<p>Whether she realised I had added her into my story without consent, I really don't know.</p>
<p>But then as I continued to walk through the corridor, she said something that made me stop.</p>
<p>"What's the matter, Grace? Can't take a challenge?" She taunted me.</p>
<p>"Challenge is my middle name! I accept. But be warned: I WILL win!" I stated.</p>
<p>"Or so she thinks" Slimy L muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>I lashed out at her but she kept dodging my attacks.</p>
<p>She smiled as she brought out her secret weapon: A taser and shocked me into unconsciousness as my team mates tried to contact me through my phone.</p>
<p>But it just kept ringing.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Earlier -Sky's Point of View-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We were going through the Portal to New York and I turned around to check Grace was following behind us. But when I did turn around, She was gone!</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Where's Grace?" I asked.</em></p>
<p>"<em>She following us a minute ago" Rarity said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Something fishy is going on around here" Pinkie Pie said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>That? It's just my apple and fish soup I brought with me as a snack" Apple Jack said.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone sighed.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>We need to keep moving and find the mirror. I have a bad feeling Equestria need us right now" Twilight said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>But Grace needs us too" Sky Protested.</em></p>
<p>"<em>If we move fast enough, we can find the mirror and your friend in time!" Rainbow Dash stated.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Fluttershy nodded in agreement.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So we kept walking and arrived back in New York.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Mane 6 put on their goggles and spotted the Mirror in the National Park near one of the statues.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>We have to go now. It was nice meet y'all" Apple Jack said as she went through first.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Tell Grace that she's a brave and persistent girl who reminds me of me and Princess Celestia in a way" Twilight said as she went in second.</em></p>
<p>"<em>If you need a stylish dress for a prom or anything just give me a call!" Rarity winked as she went through.</em></p>
<p>"<em>If any of you need a race sometime if you become a pegasus like me, then shout 'Dash! Rainbow Dash!'" Rainbow Dash cried as she sped through the mirrior.</em></p>
<p>"<em>If you need me to take care of Patch, I'll be there. Bye" Fluttershy said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>See ya REAL Soon!" Pinkie Pie said as she did a little ballet-type of tip toe dance before diving into the mirrior.</em></p>
<p>"<em>We did it!" I cried.</em></p>
<p>"<em>You just made this much easier" a voice said as we were taken into the shadows all at once with only Chee Chee who managed to avoid being taken.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Come on, Grace. Pick up" I whispered as I tried to call her on her phone as we were stuck in some kind of Mirrior Prison with no way out.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Save your credit and energy, girl who is not a foal. You'll need it where you're going" The Pony of Shadows said as I shock in fear and saw the others in suspended animation (Frozen-not the Movie-).</em></p>
<p>"<em>Uh, Oh..." I whimpered.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I hope someone can rescue us. Mane Six are strong but...there's no hope I thought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No hope? There's always hope if you believe in Disney Magic a voice said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who are you?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You honestly don't know? I'm Chee Chee and I'm going to bust you out with the help of my new friend Green and Charis</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-End of Flashback-</em>
</p>
<p>Back in the Present (Grace's POV)</p>
<p>Altessa and her team had been told about the Evil Queen's escape and tried to fight her with not much like like the Rebel Rangers.</p>
<p>Altessa tried to use a secret weapon but the Evil Queen somehow knew se would use it and had no effect on her.</p>
<p>Within seconds, they were captured and taken to the Queen of Changelings for a 'trial'.</p>
<p>They too tried to contact me but I hadn't woken up yet.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Somewhere...</em>
</p>
<p>I eventually woke up after having a rollercoaster of a nightmare about Equestria in ruins and my little sister picking on me for being a Pegasister. I looked around. I noticed the walls were white like a book I'd red some time ago but instead of being in a coma, I was actually awake.</p>
<p>"Guess what? Honey sent you here back to school to have your nightmares come true" Slimy L stated.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?!" I demanded.</p>
<p>"I'm talking about how you've had nightmares about me ruining the last day of term for you or Bill Cipher scaring the C-word out of you" Slimy L said.</p>
<p>"I may not know why you hate me but I hate you because you've hurt my friends. You've gotten away with bullying before. Never again. I'm going to stop you no matter what even if it means I make sure you're expelled for life then so be it" I said.</p>
<p>"Well, guess what? You NEVER will" she whispered.</p>
<p>My eyes widened.</p>
<p>I looked around again and this time, I was in the dimension in between with nothing but floating earth around me.</p>
<p>"WHY YOU SON OF A-" I began to shout.</p>
<p>"Can't hear you. I'm on the Moon right now" Slimy L interrupted as she laughed manically.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Chee Chee runs in to Green and Charis.</p>
<p>"Can you help me rescue the Knights?" Chee Chee asked.</p>
<p>"Sure, where are they?" Charis asked.</p>
<p>Chee Chee concentrated hard.</p>
<p>"Some are in the Ever After High world in the darkest part, some are in the darkest part Equestria and the leader girl is somewhere in between" Chee Chee said.</p>
<p>"Charis, you go with.." Green began.</p>
<p>"Chee Chee" Chee Chee said.</p>
<p>"Right. Chee Chee and Charis, find Grace. I'll find the others" Green said.</p>
<p>Chee Chee smiled.</p>
<p><em>I'll wait till we find Grace to tell them my secret</em> she thought as they tried to find the place in between.</p>
<p>As Green dashed away to find both teams, he saw a flash of yellow-orange lightening.</p>
<p>"Need a hand?" a voice asked.</p>
<p>He slowed down and turned around.</p>
<p>There in front of him was the Flash!</p>
<p>As in Barry Allen, the flash!</p>
<p>"Whoa! What's a DC guy doing here?" Green asked.</p>
<p>"I was just visiting the neighbourhood" Barry said.</p>
<p>When Green gave him a expression that said 'I don't believe you', he changed his answer.</p>
<p>"The Author guided me here" Barry confessed.</p>
<p>"<strong>That's me! The swell Author who controls every event in this massive cartoon universe VIA words"</strong> a voice overhead said.</p>
<p>"I need help finding all of my friends. Some are somewhere in Ever After High possibly in the place the Evil Queen is kept and some are in the darkest part of Equestria" Green said.</p>
<p>"Ok, You go to Equestria and I'll go to Ever After high. Which way is that?" Barry asked.</p>
<p>Green pointed to the left.</p>
<p>"Thanks" Barry said as he raced away through the portal and began to look everywhere as Green sped through the portal to Equestria while turning into a green pegasi.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile back in Ever After high...</em>
</p>
<p>Celia(Frani) and her friends were in their villainy class taught by Cerise Hood's dad, the big bad wolf.</p>
<p>Sunset Shimmer had managed to locate Disney's Big bad Wolf and led him to the Enchanted Forest.</p>
<p>The rebel Rangers went out to the forest after school after hearing rumours about a different wolf man in the woods to investigate.</p>
<p>"Big bad wolf! Come out, you fraud!" Cerise cried.</p>
<p>Out of the shadows came a Tall and slender black wolf with black eyes and a black nose wearing tattered red pants/ trousers with a yellow patch on his left knee held up by green suspenders(Braces) with gold buttons, an old blue top hat and white opera gloves.</p>
<p>"Me a fraud?! Why, I'm Zeke Midas Wolf! My sons are going to be the next big bad wolf after me and you smell of my second cousin's brother's son removed" he said.</p>
<p>"What? I don't know what you're talking about! Let's fight!" Cerise cried as Raven, Maddie and Frani attacked.</p>
<p>Just then, out of no where a deer comes along and Cerise chases after it.</p>
<p>"Oi! Why isn't little Red fighting?" Zeke asked.</p>
<p>As Cerise continued to chase the deer, Zeke grew angry.</p>
<p>"Why are you mocking me, you...Hybrid?" Zeke said as he held Cerise in the air and took off her hood which revealed her ears.</p>
<p>"You want to exist, that's why you're a rebel right" Frani asked.</p>
<p>Cerise nodded.</p>
<p>"I'm perfectly ok with hybrids" Maddie said.</p>
<p>"But the rest of the school won't" Duchess' voice said.</p>
<p>"A good guy and bad guy together?!" Mickey cried as he appeared out of no where.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Somewhere in the dark part of Equestria...</em>
</p>
<p>Altessa and her 'team' were led by changelings to the dark tree stump throne.</p>
<p>The changelings had black carapace-like coats, webbed manes and tails, reflection-less eyes, fangs, bent horns, jagged ears, insect-like wings and holes in their legs</p>
<p>In front of them was a pony with Moderate harlequin with dark grayish opal pupils eyes, Dark cerulean mane,Very dark gray coat, Very deep opal eye shadow and a Brilliant green magic aura.</p>
<p>"Welcome to your trail. You are here because you have love and love is what makes me stronger than ever!" Queen Chrysalis said.</p>
<p>"I also sense there's magic; different magic from the unicorn one in this land and I want it!" She added.</p>
<p>"You're not getting our Disney Magic!" Altessa cried.</p>
<p>"My minions will force it out of you if we have to!" Chrysalis cried.</p>
<p>"Tirek managed to steal every pony race's magic but I will do it differently. Changelings! Find the Chest in the tree of Harmony. I'm going to need those 6 'ponies' here too in order to amplify your magic on purpose" she ordered.</p>
<p>Her minions nodded and ran off.</p>
<p>"You won't get away with this!" Olivia cried.</p>
<p>"But I already have" Chrysalis stated as she laughed mockingly at them.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>In Ponyville...</em>
</p>
<p>The Mane 6 had arrived and saw the Power ponies with Celestia trying to protect Equestria from Gideon's never-ending storm to make every fan's spirit break which would led to their(ponies) home losing its colour and happiness.</p>
<p>Their members were: Masked Matter-Horn, the light purple unicorn in dark red with a purple mane shooting energy blasts at Gideon, Fili-Second, a green pony in white with a curly orange mane running really fast around Ponyville to protect it, Zapp, a pegasi in blue who was trying to push the storm back through her lightening bolt necklace, Radiance, a peachy orange unicorn who made a hammer to whack Gideon with, Mistress Mare-velous, a pony wearing a black mask dressed in red whirled her lasso in the air to prepare for Gideon's capture, Saddle Ranger, a pink pony in turquoise blue who at the moment was waiting patiently for her moment to strike by slowly making herself get angry and Hum Drum was a little pony sidekick who watched and learned while giving tips and help Saddle Ranger get angry.</p>
<p>They weren't having much luck as Gideon had quickly mastered how to use the elements and with the pony of Shadows' help, made darkness descend on Equestria.</p>
<p>"We have to stop them!" Twilight cried.</p>
<p>"Hello, don't mind me. Just trying to find my scissors" Star Butterfly said as she was in her normal form since she isn't human and unaffected by the pony magic while walking past the Mane 6.</p>
<p>"We need a plan fast" Apple jack said.</p>
<p>"Charge!" Rainbow Dash cried as they ran towards Gideon who was in the Ever-green Forest and activated their Rainbow power.</p>
<p>"Beware of the Changelings!" Sweetie Drops, a pony with Moderate arctic blue eyes, Moderate cobalt blue with very light fuchsia stripes mane and Light apple greenish gray coat, warned.</p>
<p>"We will!" Pinkie Pie cheered.</p>
<p>But just as they began to fire a rainbow beam at Gideon, Twilight felt light headed and weak like something even worse than Gideon's plan was happening.</p>
<p>"We need more help in order to defeat Gideon and whoever else is out there" Twilight said as Rarity caught her as she fainted.</p>
<p>"We're here!" a voice cried.</p>
<p>They turned around and saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders with a very special tall, slender alicorn: Fausticorn(The Creator's OC), who had Moderate arctic blue eyes, a Moderate amaranth mane and a Light goldish gray coat.</p>
<p>"You're the..." Rarity began.</p>
<p>"Creator and our (Adopted) 'Mother'" Celestia said.</p>
<p>"Mane 6, go to the Changeling Kingdom. Some of your new friends are there. We'll hold them off as long as possible" Fausticorn said.</p>
<p>The Mane 6 nodded as Twilight woke up, saw Fausticorn and fainted again.</p>
<p>
  <em>Then they took a carriage to near the section of Equestria the Changeling Kingdom is located and ventured inside.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>XXXXXXXXXXX</em>
</p>
<p>Charis contacted Splinter to see if he knew anything about the place in between.</p>
<p>"I was forced in there once. It's completely empty as it's called the Dimensional Void, You will need a special sword to reach it" Splinter said.</p>
<p>"Found it!" Chee Chee said.</p>
<p>"She found the Sword of nothing already?!" Splinter exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I guess I'm good at finding things" Chee Chee said, while smiling.</p>
<p>"I'll try and use" Charis said.</p>
<p>"Think of the location you wish to go, then cut the space in front of you. Good luck, girls" Splinter said as the call ended.</p>
<p>Charis cut the space in front of her and Chee Chee followed behind her inside the portal before it closed up again.</p>
<p>They arrived in the Dimensional Void and saw me huddled up on a single rock.</p>
<p>"Grace!" Charis shouted.</p>
<p>"Charis? Is that you?" I croaked.</p>
<p>"It's me, Grace. This is Chee Chee, the one who fought the Dark Turtles" Charis said.</p>
<p>"I'm here to help rescue you. By the way, I'm blind" Chee Chee said.</p>
<p>Charis stared at her in complete shock.</p>
<p>"You're kinda like my favourite character Toph and that girl from <em>Fated</em> who can see energy. I'm ok with that because you're really good at fighting and so cool!" I exclaimed.</p>
<p>"well, I'm glad you have a better reaction. " She said to me before turning to Charis. "I can tell you're shocked as you haven't said anything the whole time" She said to Charis.</p>
<p>"What?! It's just you're so good at fighting and those dark turtles couldn't lay a finger on you" Charis stated.</p>
<p>"I get shocked reactions a lot, it's understandable really. So I'd like to join your group if you're still up for new members that is?" Chee Chee asked.</p>
<p>"Sure! Of course, we could do with more skilled fighters like you on the team" I replied with a wink.</p>
<p>"Now let's find the others as your friend Green has gone to Equestria to save some of them there and a special friend has gone to Ever After High to save some there" Chee Chee stated.</p>
<p>"Let's go!" I cried as Charis sliced a portal in front of us that took us to Ever After High.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>In Ever After High...</em>
</p>
<p>As we looked for the others we ran into the Rebel Rangers along with the Flash and Team Sky.</p>
<p>"We're the Rebel Rangers, can we be of assistance?" Frani asked.</p>
<p>"Frani?" I asked.</p>
<p>Her eyes darted away.</p>
<p>"Is that the F-f-f-lash?" I said as I fainted.</p>
<p>"Thanks for saving our friends" Charis said.</p>
<p>"My pleasure. Is she ok?" Barry asked.</p>
<p>"She's fine, she only does this when she meets her hero both real and fiction. She'll back round" Sky reassured him.</p>
<p>"Guys, The others are in the Changeling Kingdom. Equestria needs some assistance" Green urged.</p>
<p>"Rebel Rangers, you and Patch stay here in case something not from this world tries to attack" Sky said.</p>
<p>Raven nodded but Cerise whispered something to her.</p>
<p>Then her face fell.</p>
<p>"Guys, Duchess has put your secret all over the Mirror net" Maddie cried in horror.</p>
<p>"We have to go into the Enchanted Forest if we want to protect the school" Frani said as they rushed back into the forest before I was certain that the ice queen's daughter was really Frani.</p>
<p>"I have to go now. Central City needs me. Good Luck, Girls and boys!" The Flash said.</p>
<p>"By the way, we're the Disney Knights!" Emily stated.</p>
<p>"So long Disney Knights, we might meet again some day" Barry said as he sped off through a speed force portal.</p>
<p>"I heard about new members getting armour. I hope I get mine soon" Chee Chee said as they went through the portal to Equestria while holding me.</p>
<p>"You will just as soon as we wake up Grace and save the others along with Equestria" Sky said.</p>
<p>"Is he gone?" I asked as I woke up again.</p>
<p>"Yeah and we need you as we're going to save the others from the Changelings" Sky said.</p>
<p>"Ok" I said.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>The Changelings returned with the chest of harmony just as the Mane 6 arrived.</p>
<p>"What plain luck! The Chest of Harmony and the Mane 6 appear at the same time! Prepare to be absorbed!" Chrysalis cried as she attacked their rainbow powers by using her dark magic to corrupt the chest of harmony.</p>
<p>"NO!" The Mane 6 cried.</p>
<p>"Use your friendship to fix the situation" Celestia's voice said.</p>
<p>"Our friendship is strong and no one can stop us!" Twilight cried as their eyes glowed and the chest began to change from green to rainbow.</p>
<p>"You can't stop me! I will absorb all of this power!" Chrysalis cried as she tried to absorb Team Altessa's Disney Magic.</p>
<p>"Stop right there, Changeling Queen!" I cried.</p>
<p>"Grace! You all came" the others cried.</p>
<p>"Can't leave a friend behind" Green said.</p>
<p>"Let's get ready to rumble" I said with a determined smile as we charged with Disney-enhanced swords formed from our unique powers and freed the others by breaking the spell.</p>
<p>"NOOOOO! I'll get you for this! You can't kill me off! Only the REAL creators can do THAT!" Chrysalis cried as she and the changelings vanished.</p>
<p>"Well, now that THAT's over we can go back to...TRYING TO SAVE EQUESTRIA!" Apple Jack exclaimed.</p>
<p>"We sort of lost precious time because of this whole ordeal" Fluttershy stated.</p>
<p>"We ARE going back, guys. Together, we will be invincible!" Sky declared.</p>
<p>Chee Chee coughed politely.</p>
<p>"Guys, this is our newest member of the team Chee Chee. She's a unique character like Toph and is incredible at fighting even if she is blind" I said.</p>
<p>Everyone else except Charis gasped.</p>
<p>"I can tell what you're all like with my other senses" Chee Chee explained.</p>
<p>"Oh..." They said.</p>
<p>In case you're wondering, only Green was given a pony form as we had to prove we were worthy to be in Equestria before we became pony beings.</p>
<p>"Now before we go to Ponyville, I accept you, Chee Chee and Green as the newest members of the Disney Knights" I said as Green was given a chaos emerald green armour with stars on it and Chee Chee was given a dusty rose re armour with purple, white and black assets on it.</p>
<p>"Now let's go kick some evil pony butt!" I cried as we took a train to Ponyville somehow.</p>
<p>"YEAH!" Rainbow dash an Pinkie Pie cried as we arrived in Ponyville just in time.</p>
<p>When we all saw the pony of Shadows and Gideon not getting affected by Fausticorn, Princess Celestia and the Power Ponies' attacks, we steppe in.</p>
<p>"Come down and fight!" Apple Jack cried.</p>
<p>"Do you really not know who I am?" The Pony of Shadows asked.</p>
<p>"<em>When Nightmare Moon was banished, not every last bit of her </em><em><strong>dark magic</strong></em><em> went with her. Granny used to say, when night falls on the castle, that magic takes the form of... the </em>Pony of Shadows<em>!</em>" AppleJack had said in <em>Castle Mane-ia</em>. Then the Realization kicked in...</p>
<p>"The pony of shadows is REAL?!" Rainbow Dash cried.</p>
<p>"Yes and now that you're in your rainbow form, I can be truly real again!" The POS cried as the mane 6's power shot a rainbow at her and engulfed her.</p>
<p>She came out as a real pony without the hood looked almost exactly like Nightmare Moon.</p>
<p>"You weren't there to stop them from bringing eternal darkness on Equestria!" all of the town ponies cried.</p>
<p>"If you all work together, you can accomplish anything" Celestia stated.</p>
<p>"I will help" Zecora, a zebra with Strong cyan eyes, Light gray and dark persian bluish gray stripe mane(Compared to normal Zebras) an Indigoish black hooves wearing Brilliant amber jewellery on on of her legs, her neck and earring on her right ear along with a spiral sun cutie mark, said.</p>
<p>"Me too!" Princess Candace, an alicorn with Light purple eyes, a Moderate violet with moderate rose and pale gold streaks mane, Pale, light grayish cerise coat and Very light cornflower blue magic aura with a light blue crystal heart between two gold laces cutie mark, said.</p>
<p>"Shining Armour would have been here too but someone has to stay with our empire and guard it" Candace stated.</p>
<p>"I have the element of love" Cadance said.</p>
<p>"And I, the element of wisdom" Zecora added.</p>
<p>"Charge!" Twilight cried as we attacked with our combined Disney, Rainbow power and Elements of harmony magic at the pony of shadows and Gideon.</p>
<p>"Try and stop us" Gideon challenged.</p>
<p>"Nightmare forces, seek out the light and destroy it!" The pony of shadows commanded as the shadowy creatures ventured through loads of portals to other worlds.</p>
<p>XXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Back in Ever After High...</em>
</p>
<p>Alister Wonderland(Son of Alice), Kitty Chershire (Daughter of the Cheshire cat-her mother-), Ginger Breadhouse (daughter of the candy witch from Hansel and Gretel) and Lizzie Hearts (Daughter of the red queen) were out looking for Cerise and her friends.</p>
<p>"Cerise! Raven! Maddie, Celia!" they called.</p>
<p>Lizzie had black and red hair that is partially tied into a heart shaped bump, white skin and teal eyes, and one is covered with a red heart she paints on herself wearing a red, black and yellow dress, black and red chequered tights, a golden crown over her bun, red and gold high heels and a red heart-shaped bag along with a red necklace.</p>
<p>Kitty had lavender hair pulled into curly twintails, sleek blue eyes with cat-like pupils and fair skin wearing maroon lipstick, a sliver, black an purple dress, light purple with dark purple striped tights, black shoes, a black cat hat(?) on the side of her hair and has pointy blue nails.</p>
<p>Alistar had blue eyes, quail-brown hair with bangs and peach skin wearing a sea blue coat with compass patterns with a dirty-white shirt underneath, pale brown pants, a pair of brown leather wellies and a brown satchel.</p>
<p>Ginger Breadhouse had hot pink hair in two ponytails, light brown skin and purple eyes wearing pink glasses, brown tights, a black jacket, a pink and orange sprinkled dress, and yellow and pink "melting- looking" shoes, with a cauldron purse.</p>
<p>They ventured through the enchanted forest and found their classmates with Patch.</p>
<p>"Oh, you're here. What's wrong?" Raven asked.</p>
<p>"Is...It ok if we help you out?" Kitty pleaded.</p>
<p>"Alright, we'll need to test your Strategy, stamina and agility" Frani requested.</p>
<p>To put it in action, they set up a crash course and sparing matches.</p>
<p>Kitty was paired with Frani, Alistar with Raven, Maddie with Ginger and Cerise with Lizzie.</p>
<p>About 90 minutes into the tests, Larry and the shadowy creatures appeared.</p>
<p>The nightmare force were smoke-like dark purple creatures with blue eyes.</p>
<p>"Attack!" Raven cried as they all fought the creatures.</p>
<p>Carmine, Cerise's pet wolf helps Patch fight the nightmare forces and befriends him.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>In Equestria...</em>
</p>
<p>We fought the pony of Shadows and Gideon together with our magic in sync and banished Gideon to the Gravity Falls prison where he belong leaving the friendship tiara on the ground while sending the pony of shadows back to the moon where she belongs.</p>
<p>"Equestria thanks you, brave knights" Princess Celestia said as we finally turned into ponies, unicorns and pegasi.</p>
<p>"My work here is done" Fausticorn said as she disappeared in a flurry of quill pens.</p>
<p>"Do you have a club for your allies too?" Pinkie Pie asked.</p>
<p>"They're called the 'Toon alliance'" I replied.</p>
<p>"YAY! CAN WE JOIN? CAN WE, TWILIGHT? CAN WE? CAN WE? PLEASE?!" Pinkie begged.</p>
<p>"Alright, we'll join" Twilight sighed.</p>
<p>"Can we join your alliance thing?" Apple Jack asked.</p>
<p>"Of course, you can! You all get special tiaras which match the shape and colour of your cutie marks which will be our way to contacting each other" I said as I placed each one around their necks.</p>
<p>"Um...Grace, Would you like to stay in my library sometime for a slumber party or something?" Twilight asked, nervously.</p>
<p>"I'd love to. I'm a bookworm myself as well" I said with a wink.</p>
<p>"Well, we have to go no-" Sky began but was interrupted by another voice from behind.</p>
<p>"You're not going anywhere" a voice said.</p>
<p>"Sunset Shimmer?!" Twilight cried as she saw her holding the friendship tiara in her hand.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>in 2012 NY however...</em>
</p>
<p>"Baxter Stockman, Tell me what you put in the mutagen which turned my daughter into a snake!" Master Shredder demanded.</p>
<p>"I don't know, sir! It was some kind of substance!" Baxter said in fear, truthfully.</p>
<p>"I will get that antidote!" Master Shredder cried at the starlight as Karai silently managed to escape by force and decided to hide in the shadows as she could barely hold on to her humanity.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>From the moon, PIXAR's soldiers an the Kraang worked together to monitor Reality for any signs of suspiciousness.</p>
<p>They watched as Vixen tried to break the remote's hold on her.</p>
<p>In the distance a large, animatronic fox with Crimson reddish brown, tattered fur, sharp teeth (similar to a canine's) with several golden and brown eyes with a hook for his right hand wearing an eye patch that is folded over his right eye which is usually seen with it above his eye rather than covering it, brown linen pants that are especially shredded at the legs, has a slightly droopy left eyelid and upper jaw muzzle is speckled on the sides with black dots connected to translucent whiskers.</p>
<p>The difference between the fox's appearance in the game and at that moment was that he had been patched up by someone making him more attractive to other animatronics.</p>
<p>"Vixen, is that you?" the male fox asked.</p>
<p>"F-f-Foxy?" Vixen asked.</p>
<p>"What have they done to you? Try to fight it, ok? I know you can do this for me" Foxy said.</p>
<p>Vixen concentrated really hard while thinking of happy memories at Freddy's pizzeria and broke out of the remote's control.</p>
<p>"Thanks for helping me turn back to normal, Foxy. I feel like singing my heart out" Vixen said.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">(<strong>My pal MissBritishNyxian now Miz the Pirate wrote this song and she's awesome!)</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><span class="u">Aye, dis be Miz The Pirate (MissBritishNyxian) and I wrote t'is song for all you lads and lassies!</span>:</strong>
</p>
<p>"I used to be in Fazbears,</p>
<p>Just a pile of parts,</p>
<p>But they came and said:</p>
<p>'We'll fix your mangled heart!'</p>
<p>It was a lie,</p>
<p>They didn't fix me,</p>
<p>They changed my ways,</p>
<p>But I'm good now, can't you see?</p>
<p>I'll try to change my ways,</p>
<p>Make them happy,</p>
<p>Like those Fazbear days!</p>
<p>Because I know (Yes now I know,)</p>
<p>My past is not tomorrow,</p>
<p>My past is not today!</p>
<p>So you will see,</p>
<p>I'm not Mangle,</p>
<p>Vixen is who I'm meant to be!</p>
<p>Because I don't have a mangled heart,</p>
<p>I'm not a mess of parts...</p>
<p>Soon you'll see,</p>
<p>Good, is what I'll soon be!</p>
<p>I'll try to change my ways,</p>
<p>Make them happy,</p>
<p>Like those Fazbear days!</p>
<p>Because I know (Yes now I know,)</p>
<p>My past is not tomorrow,</p>
<p>My past is not today!" Vixen sang.</p>
<p>"Well, that was random" Foxy said.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Using combined portals to link the 2012, 1987 and 2003 NY together, all of the turtles worked together to drive the Kraang out of their worlds along with Chr'ell and the Dark Turtles.</p>
<p>However as they fought, Chr'ell told the Dark Turtles to go to the moon for an 'important mission'.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Metal Green ventured into the mindscape after collecting all of the Anarchy Beryl jewels and found Bill Cipher and Illumina together with their 'children'.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Bill Cipher asked.</p>
<p>"I am Metal Green and I have a gift for your darkness" Metal Green said.</p>
<p>"What?!" Bill Cipher cried.</p>
<p>"Don't you DARE touch him! Do you have any idea how hard it is to make his good side overpower his bad side?!" Illumina exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I have Anarchy Beryl jewels for you. It will fuel and restore your former self again" Metal Green said while completely ignoring Illumina in the process.</p>
<p>"Thank you for the gift I guess." Bill Cipher said.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to leave, Mister robot?" Void asked.</p>
<p>"No, little one. I'm going to use force!" Metal Green cried as he forced Bill Cipher to eat the jewels as he was close to getting Bill Cipher to fulfil part of his plan.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>From the Prison, Gideon summoned the Gleeful and Dark twins to kidnap Alex Hirsch and his sister along with Dipper and Mabel.</p>
<p>"Take them all into the very dark core of Equestria called Taratus and wait for further instructions" Gideon ordered.</p>
<p>They zoomed off and did what they were told.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>PIXAR was in one of the houses in the Village of Book lane when Duchess Swan approached her for help.</p>
<p>Duchess had light olive skin, brown eyes, and long black hair, streaked with white and mauve wearing a light purple and black dress with sliver stars and a black ribbon, a black necklace, a light purple bag, black tights, purple earrings, purple and black shoes and a purple flower hat, dark eyeshadow and red lipstick along with her mother's ability to turn into a swan but with black plumage.</p>
<p>"Can you help me get a happy ending?" Duchess asked.</p>
<p>"I will help you as along as you turn into a Roybel and help me in return" PIXAR replied.</p>
<p>So Duchess became the second Roybel after Poppy O' Hair.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile in the House of Mouse Nightclub...</em>
</p>
<p>Lenora found the Second Heart Fragment: A boy called Icarus like the legend.</p>
<p>He had short strawberry blond hair like Elsa's and blue eyes wearing a red and orange Tuxedo, red smart shoes and red silk gloves.</p>
<p><em>He's the one </em>Lenora thought as her Heart Fragment tracker beeping went through the roof as she was two paces away from him.</p>
<p>"Hello, I'm Lenora. We need to talk in private" Lenora said as Mickey announced the Next cartoon which was one of Oswald's cartoons as he was tonight's extra special guest.</p>
<p>"Have we met before?" Icarus asked in confusion.</p>
<p>"No, just co-operate and you'll be fine" Lenora reassured him.</p>
<p>"...This cartoon is for my big brother, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit!" Mickey announced as it showed a cartoon called '<em>Oh, What a Knight!' </em>with Ortensia in it which prompted the couple to kiss.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Back in Equestria...</em>
</p>
<p>"You won't know the difference between reality and dream anymore" Sunset's voice said as we all got knocked out by something hard.</p>
<p>When we all woke up, Green was in his normal form again along with everyone else and saw Twilight as human with Spike as a dog with her human pals.</p>
<p>In the hallway, Sunset Shimmer sent a transmission to a trio of <em><strong>Sirens</strong></em> to come to the school as she switched the real princess of the ball crown with the friendship tiara.</p>
<p>"I'm going to enter that competition!" Twilight declared as her friends cheered.</p>
<p>Sunset tried to embarrass Twilight but her human friends turned things around with the 'Cafeteria song (helping Twilight win the crown)'.</p>
<p>"The competition is today! Come and vote for your prom queen!" Principal Celestia announced.</p>
<p>Twilight and Sunset did a speech and the crowd voted mostly for Twilight including us.</p>
<p>"The votes have been counted and the winner is...Twilight Sparkle!" Vice Principal Luna exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Nooo! This can't be happening!" Sunset cried.</p>
<p>"Well, believe it Sunset. It JUST happened!" Twilight stated.</p>
<p>"Not everything is as it seems..." Sunset Shimmer said as she placed the tiara on her head.</p>
<p>"NOOOOOO!" Twilight cried.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-To be continued...-</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>This chapter will be split in two so I can get a chance post something this week!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>The next one may take a while but I hope you enjoyed it so far! Icarus is my OC BTW!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Yes, I Made a boy OC! I don't have much to say in this one apart from...</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>DO YOU WANT KIDS NEXT DOOR TO APPEAR IN THIS STORY?!<br/>I have a few ideas that come from the 'Stop the GKND' video and it's gonna be awesome but also way into the future like after June future. Have no fear! I can show sneak peeks if you request me to if you don't like long waits as well!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Should Atomic Betty and Code Lyoko get a cameo too along with Cyberchase?</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>How many other Elements of Harmony apart from Love do you think are out there which aren't the main 6?</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Wkh Nlqj ri Glvkduprqb lv frplqj! (Cipher begins with 'C')</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>If you have seen the first Equestria Girls movie, then you know what's going to happen just don't spoil it for everyone else ok?</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Patch is my Angel cat!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Who wants me to come up with a theme song for the Disney Knights?</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Answer in the reviews or the PMs ok?</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Read and review or PIXAR and her crew will get you!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Stay tuned for part 2!1</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>PS:19-13-1-11-11-25 23-9-12-12 13-1-11-5 1-14 1-16-16-5-1-18-1-14-3-5 1-7-1-9-14!(Begins with A1)</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Nliv Svzig Uiztnvmgh ziv mvvw uli gsvri hvxgrlm lu gsv zix gl yv ufouroovw.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Nvgzo Tivvm: R mvvw gsvn uli nb kozm gll...(Begins with At)</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20-Everything unravels, Friendship, Mystery and Mission time! Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This includes a few songs from Equestria girls that have referenced. I don't own them, they belong to the show writers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We all woke up inside the crystal mirror in between Equestria and Canterlot high.</p><p>On one side of the mirror were Human Rarity, AppleJack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash.</p><p>On the other side where we stood was the regular Mane 6.</p><p>All of the Human Mane 5 (Minus Twilight)'s eyes an mane are the same as before just their manes are now hair.</p><p>Human Rainbow Dash had the same eyes and mane only the mane was now hair in a ponytail wearing blue jacket, blue and white boots, a white top with her lighting bolt cutie mark in the middle, a rainbow wrist band and a pink and white skirt with black short underneath holding a blue electric guitar.</p><p>Human Fluttershy has the same eyes and mane only it's now pinky long hair with a yellow butterfly hairclip in it wearing a pink top with golden straps attached to her green and yellow skirt with her cutie mark on the side of it, pink with white dots socks and green and yellow boots with Light magentaish gray eye shadow holding a tambourine.</p><p>Human Rarity has the same eyes and mane (Which is now hair) with a three light blue diamonds hair clip in her hair wearing a blue top, two gold wristbands, a purple skirt with her cuite mark on the side and a purple belt with blue hoops on it and purple boots with a blue diamond at the top of each one holding a keytar.</p><p>Human AppleJack has the same eyes and mane etc...wearing her trademark light brown stetson hat, a light grey shirt with a green collar, a blue skirt with a brown belt that has a red apple on it and brown boots with her cutie mark of three red apples on each boot holding a brown bass guitar with a red apple on its body.</p><p>Human Pinkie has her usual eyes and curly mane/hair wearing a blue wrist band on both hands, purple and light pink top with blue sleeves and a dark pink heart in the middle, a purple skirt with her yellow and blue balloons cutie mark on the side and yellow and blue ballerina-type boots with pink ribbons on the top sitting in front of a drum set.</p><p>Sunset Shimmer put the tiara on in Reality and transformed.</p><p>Her eyes became Moderate cyan with black sclera, her skin changed to Brilliant crimson with red and black bat-like wings, her boots became black and red, her usual outfit now only red and yellow flame-like with a tail.</p><p>She had become a demon!</p><p>"This is what happens when you bring something from Equestria into the Human world!" Sunset cried as she destroyed part of Canterlot High to demonstrate.</p><p>"Come my loyal minions, help me take over Equestria!" Sunset cried as load of hypnotised students marched towards the mirror and Sunset then smashed the wall of the Canterlot Castle.</p><p>"Now to get rid of you once and for all, Twilight Sparkle!" Sunset cried as she fired a energy ball at Twilight as her human friends jumped in front to protect her which created a lot of dust clouds.</p><p>Once the dust cleared, the Human Mane 6 now had pony features such as ears and their hair being more 'tail'-like in nature and (In Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's case) Wings as well.</p><p>"What?! How did you survive my attack?!" Sunset Shimmer cried.</p><p>"With the power of friendship" Human Pinkie Pie said.</p><p>"I want to fight her too!" Chee Chee cried as she tackled Sunset onto the floor and handcuffed her there before stepping back.</p><p>"Together!" Twilight shouted as both Mane 6s -human and pony- united and a huge rainbow was fired at Sunset.</p><p>It engulfed her just like Nightmare moon and destroyed the demon inside.</p><p>Left behind was a very remorse and sorry Sunset Shimmer.</p><p>"I'm sorry I caused you all this pain. I pushed you all away because I didn't know what Friendship is. Can you forgive me?" Sunset asked.</p><p>"Yes, but you're going to have to prove to Principal Celestia and her sister along with the school if you want to mend your mistakes" Twilight said.</p><p>"We'll teach you the power of friendship" AppleJack said.</p><p>"I'm so happy and excited that I could sing!" Sunset said.</p><p>The music started in the background.</p><p>Sunset sang <strong><span class="u">'My past is not Today'.</span></strong></p><p>"Did you sing a parody about my song, Vixen?!" Sunset Shimmer exclaimed.</p><p>Vixen nodded in fear.</p><p>"Tell your writer friend not to do it again even if it was catchy" She scolded poor Vixen.</p><p>"Sunset..." Twilight warned.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just it's my song..." Sunset trailed off.</p><p>"It's ok, sun girl. I'm sure we can make a compromise" Vixen suggested.</p><p>"Yeah, that could work!" Sunset exclaimed.</p><p>Then a yellow magic aura surrounded her as she gained fire phoenix-like wings and was given a special crown with a red and yellow music note jewel next to her shimmering sun cutie mark gen on the front which doubled as a microphone(I had help with that idea! Begins with 'Ano'!).</p><p>Princess Candace along with her husband Shining Armour received necklace with pink love hearts on them which was the element of love!</p><p>Patch got a black 'n' white jewel for his collar which matched his fur that was the element of Bravery.</p><p>"We have to go now..." I began but then the sirens appeared: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze.</p><p>Adagio the girl with Brilliant raspberry eyes, Luminous vivid orange with brilliant yellow streaks hair,Pale apple green skin and a Vivid amaranth magic aura wearing a dark purple top with light purple sleeves, matching shorts with an orange jewel on the side, a red amulet necklace, a orange belt with a orange jewel on it -which could be her cutie mark-, purple tights with triangles, dark purple boots with spikes and a spike hair band.</p><p>Sonata Dusk had Moderate raspberry eyes, Light arctic blue with moderate persian blue stripes hair, Arctic bluish white skin along with the same magic aura as the others wearing a red amulet necklace, a pink and brown jacket with a Blue and purple jagered eighth note on a pink heart cutie mark on the left side of the blue loop buttons with a pink dress underneath and pink boots.</p><p>Aria Blaze had Moderate mulberry eyes, Moderate purple with light brilliant aquamarine streaks hair, Pale, light grayish fuchsia skin and Vivid amaranth magic aura wearing purple jeans, purple boots, a dark green jacket, a white top, a purple belt with white stars on it attached to her jeans and arms somehow, white stars in her hair and a red amulet along with her two toned purple star with a forte symbol cutie mark somewhere on her clothes.</p><p>Together they are the Dazzlings!</p><p>"We came at your request, Sunset" Adagio said.</p><p>"YOU!" Green shouted.</p><p>"You!" Adagio shouted back.</p><p>"Do you know each other?" I asked.</p><p>"I've met them once and They're sirens. They'll do anything they can to hypnotise people through song and get back to Equestria" Green warned.</p><p>"Well Done, Newbie or should I call you '<strong>Nazo</strong>' instead? I declare a battle of the bands for the fate of both this school and Equestria. Deal?" Adagio asked.</p><p>"Deal" Green, Twilight and the Rainbooms(Human Mane 6) agreed.</p><p>"First up The Rainbooms!" Spike annouced.</p><p>They sang <strong>Equestria Girls </strong>with Twilight and Sunset Shimmer.</p><p>"And now the Dazzlings!" Spike added.</p><p>"1...2...3...4...HIT IT!" Adagio cried.</p><p>Then the music started and the sirens cased a spell through vocalizing as they then sang <strong>Battle of the Bands</strong>.</p><p>A boy with Vivid cornflower blue eyes, Two tones of moderate sapphire blue hair and Pale, light grayish amber skin wearing a brown with red and white stripes jacket, a white top with a two toned blue shield behind a yellow lighting bolt cutie mark in the middle, blue jeans and black and white trainers.</p><p>His name was Flash Sentry.</p><p>Twilight saw him and caught his gaze while blushing.</p><p>"Twilight loves Human Flash! Twilight loves Human Flash!" Pinkie Pie cried.</p><p>"I do not!" Twilight protested while blushing continuously.</p><p>The sirens began to sing <strong>Welcome to the show</strong>.</p><p>"I can feel the magic of Equestria in my veins!" Adagio cried as she and the other girls were given translucent and non-feathered fin-like wings, pony ears and extend ponytails. Adagio got orange and purple with a hint of pink wings, Aria got green and Sonata got purple and pink.</p><p>"We're unstoppable!" Aria cried.</p><p>"Oh, no you're not!" Twilight cried.</p><p>"Hit it!" Human Pinkie Pie cried as the music started.</p><p>Then they sang <strong>Rainbow Rocks </strong>and we joined in too to boost their power and Then they sang their part of the <strong>Welcome to the show</strong> song.</p><p>Then the sirens' amulets broke due to a giant rainbow unicorn blast rendering their powers useless and were driven out of the high school.</p><p>"You haven't seen the last of us!" Adagio cried before they were kicked out the school.</p><p>"<em>You may have vanquished the Dazzlings, but you will never have the amazing, show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!</em>" Trixie Lulamoon's voice cried.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile in the lane of in between...</em>
</p><p>PIXAR along with her new assistants Alice and Honey went to different world and took special artifacts like Sofia's amulet of Avour, Ivy the evil Princess, The Friendship Crown, Princess Sally, Scourge's gems, The Warner's mallet and Anvil, pizza (TMNTs) and magical weapons along with Babs and Buster bunny so the Tiny Toons don't graduate in the end long after the series ended to power up herself and her allies as well as use them as bait for the characters connected to them to team up with the Disney Knights and come looking for them.</p><p>"Yokai, prepare the moon for our next meeting. This next plan will be our biggest one yet!" PIXAR stated.</p><p>"Yes, Mam" Yokai said as he went to the moon. <em>This is going to be a good day and everything will fall into place </em>she thought.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>Sofia appears in Canterlot High with Sonic, Fiona Fox and Rachel.</p><p>"Some lady stole my amulet and their more precious loved ones and things. Can you help us?" Sofia asked. "We will. Just give us a sec" I said as we turned back to the Equestria Girls an the normal Mane 6.</p><p>"Rainbooms, you guys can call us any time with these special wrist band watches that match your cutie mark. Do you wish to join our toon alliance which is a team of all of our toon allies together?" I asked.</p><p>("Pinkie, you can choose a better name for it if you'd like?" Sky added in a whisper.)</p><p>"We're in!" Human Pinkie Pie exclaimed as the others cheerfully agreed as well.</p><p>"Well, that's good. If there's any sign of trouble that you need help with give us a call ok?" I said. "Ok" Twilight said.</p><p>"We've got a fabulous song for you and Twilight!" Human Pinkie cried.</p><p>They proceeded to sing<span class="u"><strong> 'A friend for life'.</strong></span></p><p>"That's so sweet! Thank you my dear friends" Twilight said.</p><p>"Oh, Grace. Before you go, would you like me to help you come up with a pony name and have a sleepover in my library along with my future castle as well as your place?" Twilight asked.</p><p>"Ok. Promise?" I said.</p><p>"Pinkie Promise" Twilight said. "cross my heart, hope to <em>fly</em>, stick a <em>cupcake</em> in my eye." we recited as we both laughed.</p><p>"I'm looking forward to it" Twilight said.</p><p>"Me too" I added.</p><p>"We have to go for our next mission now. Bye girls and Spike!" Sky waved as we all waved at both versions of the Mane 6, Twilight and Spike.</p><p>"So any idea who might know where your precious items and loved ones could be?" I asked as we went through the portal.</p><p>"Minerva Mink might know" Rachel squeaked.</p><p>"Rachel, do you know why Frani was in Ever After High?" I asked.</p><p>She discreetly avoided eye contact with me.</p><p>"I'll find out one way or another" I muttered. We knocked on the door to a orange cave in a wide open desert which would remind most fans of a particular duo from the <em>Looney Tunes</em>.</p><p>"Mee Mee!" a voice said as the sound of wind flying past was heard before it was seen as a blue and yellow blur in the distance.</p><p>The door was opened and out came Will E Coyote!</p><p>"Can I help you?" he asked with a polite tone in his sophisticated voice he used occasionally when the creators allowed him to speak.</p><p>"Would you like to help us find the Warners' mallet and anvil and fight the modern version of you?" Emily asked.</p><p>Before he could speak, A tall lady with white fur, blue eyes, blonde long hair wearing a red dress stepped out. The boys did the tongue thing Wakko did in <em>HMS Yakko</em>.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Minerva Mink. Will E Coyote, please stay away from violence. I don't want you getting hurt again like you 1,12340 time in all of those cartoon segments" Minerva said.</p><p>"Ok, Honey" Will said.</p><p>"HONEY?!" everyone exclaimed.</p><p>"We're married. I know where you can start looking for the missing items though. They called it the '<em>Unknown'</em>." Minerva said.</p><p>"How did you-" I began.</p><p>"Everyone knows now as the rumours spread like wildfire. This gnome hat will guide you. Good luck" She said as she gave us a red gnome hat which pulled me through a random portal as the tip glowed yellow.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>In Wasteland... Smakky found Rose Quartz's gem and touched it. It glowed and warmed him on the inside.</p><p>It reflected Smakky's goodness and then revealed to him where his Parents were.</p><p>He saw a vision of them in the Burbank Hospital trapped in a coma, waiting for their missing son to return. He was instantly filled with joy and opened a portal with the scissors to go back home first before he went to the hospital.</p><p>Evil Elsa and her 'followers' watched Smakky leave.</p><p>"He's going back, be prepared on your end" she reported.</p><p>"Roger that" came the response.</p><p><em>Smakky, you're about to get caught</em>! She thought.</p><p>
  <em>Back at the Mansion however...</em>
</p><p>Smakky returned to find Frani and three mysterious fairy tale girls in the living room, waiting.</p><p>"Dad, I've switched sides. I'm on the good side now and I'm writing my own destiny!" Frani cried as she launched herself at her dad through frustration.</p><p>"Frani, Dear. I went to Wasteland just like your mum promised. I'm going to find my parents and we can reunited again" Smakky said as he dodged her attacks.</p><p>"How do I know you're not lying?!" Frani demanded.</p><p>"I'll show you as soon as I get back from the Burbank hospital" Smakky said as he winked at Fanny before going through the portal.</p><p>"Huh?" Frani said in confusion.</p><p>
  <em>At the Burbank Hospital...</em>
</p><p>The Warners, Yakko, Wakko and Dot had heard about their Parents as well and also went to the Hospital just as Smakky arrived.</p><p>"Mum, Dad. It's Smakky, I'm here. Please wake up. Please!" Smakky begged as his siblings sat near their parents' hospital beds.</p><p>The King and Queen's fingers twitched and eyes fluttered until they began to open.</p><p>At first it was awkward for the four original Warners to be together in one room without tense or fighting involved.</p><p>However as soon as their parents woke up completely, the awkwardness was broken.</p><p>"Yakko is that you? You've grown into a fine young lad and so have you Wakko" The King remarked.</p><p>"Dot? You're such a big girl now" The Queen said, tearfully.</p><p>Smakky began to walk towards the door but was stopped.</p><p>"Smakky? Is that really you, my dear?" his mother asked.</p><p>"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Smakky replied.</p><p>"We thought you were DEAD!" The queen cried while tears flowed from her eyes like a water fall.</p><p>"I've been alive this whole time, Mum" Smakky stated.</p><p>"I'm glad we're a family again. Come over here, Smakky" The King said.</p><p>Smakky went back to their beds again as their parents gave all four siblings a huge group hug.</p><p>"Uh...Guys, I'm sorry I caused you stress and turmoil in any way. Can you forgive me?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"Of course we do, we're Family and we stick together through thick and thin, ice cream and chocolate sauce, pizza and noodles, turtles and sewers...well you get the picture" Yakko said.</p><p>"Speaking of family, would you three along with Mum and Dad like to meet my girlfriend and daughter?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"We'd love too!" The Warner Sibs and their parents replied as Smakky led the way through the portal after the king and Queen had be discharged from hospital.</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Equestria...</em>
</p><p>Long after Twilight had said goodbye to her human friends and crush, she went to her library and asked Spike to help her write the letter she dictated (Said out loud).</p><p>"<em>Dear Princess Celestia,</em></p><p>
  <em>I learned that Friends come in all shapes and size, even human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I found out that I have a lot in common with one of the brave knights that helped save Equestria and the human world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes things might not always happen as you wish it to be but things can happen for a reason.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I plan to send another report real soon,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your former student and fellow princess,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Twilight Sparkle</em>
</p><p><em>PS: Spike is an awesome assistant and a great friend even if he didn't realise that Gideon guy was bad. Plus all of my friends say hi!</em>" Twilight said.</p><p>Then Spike sent it through 'air' mail AKA green flame travel.</p><p>"I can't wait to have sleepovers with my new friend" Twilight said as she went to sleep.</p><p>"We'll see about that" a male voice said.</p><p>-<em>To be continued into the next arc !-</em></p><p>
  <strong>Cutscene:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>While in the 1987 turtle lair, Green wondered if telling the truth had been the right thing to do.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As he questioned his motives, he found a console lying on the grown and picked it up.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It flashed on and Magenta said hello in an AI voice.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Um..Hi. I'm Green, what's your name?" Green asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I am Magenta and I have data that says you were destined to find me" She replied.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Well, Magenta this is going to be the start of a wonderful friendship" Green said as he was reminded of NICOLE.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A Lean duck with black eyes and black hair wearing a black shirt and black shoes called Magica De Spell met up with a bunch of villains in an alleyway.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Gantu the whale alien had ran away from the meeting in favour on the <em>Leory and Stitch ending</em> rather than facing <em>Stich!</em>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Hämsterviel, a short, fluffy, and obese white gerbil-like buck-toothed space creature with red eyes, long ears with pink innards, pink nose and grey bushy tip on his tail wearing a red cape with a gold "H" brooch attached to it, was part of the group and captured Yuna from </b>
  <em>Stitch!</em>
  <b> To lure him and Lilo in to a trap as well as using Yuna for his latest plan.</b>
</p><p>"<strong>Let me go!" Yuna cried.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Yuna was a Median, slender girl with tan skin, spiky brown hair done in tri-pigtails and big brown eyes wearing a red floral dress with yellow flower patterns, blue bike shorts and red and yellow heart-emblemed sandals from Izayoi Island, Japan(Ryukyu Islands.).(If I've gotten something wrong just say so ok?)</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>You're part of the plan, my dear. We need more recruits. We've got the school bully, the rouge that follows a girl leader, future kicks(PIXAR), some boiled-hard dark toons and dark knights. We need more. We need...You!" A voice said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>A feline figure wearing a red robe with a black moustache and beard with white hair on his head and part of his face came out of the shadows with a fox monster who is from another story universe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Back to this story universe...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Foxicus who was dead in S.U.I.T. And the next gen stories was somehow alive and working with Maximus -the feline figure- as his secondary minion and partner.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>We're going to lure Atomic Betty in to a trap to get her sent to Wasteland" Maximus stated.</strong></p><p>"<strong>How?" Magica asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>By asking Evil Elsa to make snow soldiers and hoping PIXAR is willing to let us join her team" Maximus replied as he teleported all of them to his red citadel home and begin to make blueprints for a machine that turns people evil.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>-5 hours later-</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Minimus! I need you to build this machine while I make a video call!" Maximus cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Coming, your Lordship" A timid voice said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Minius came in and started building.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He was a black and yellow creature with a hammer-like head with two faces:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>His innocent good face has eyes with white sclera and black pupils and his grumpy evil face has eyes have yellow sclera and red pupils.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Also his good voice is meek and somewhat nasally while his evil voice is gruff and accusing along with his head switching depending on his mood.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Is PIXAR there?" Maximus asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>She is here" Yokai replied.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Tell her Maximus of </strong><em><strong>Atomic Betty </strong></em><strong>wishes to speak with her regarding the alliance" Maximus stated.</strong></p><p>"<strong>As you wish" Yokai said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Magica, Hämsterviel, Yuna and Foxicus the monster were sitting on Maximus' red sofa waiting patiently.</strong>
</p><p><em> <strong>Maybe with these allies I can finally rule the Galaxy! Hämsterviel</strong> </em> <strong> thought.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Meanwhile in Moose Jaw Heights...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Betty's white and pink hub symbol shaped bracelet began to beep as she was playing football with her friends Regeena, Paloma (who had returned through a secret rescue team), Junita (pronounced one-ita who also got rescue by that same team after the season 3 pilot), Chaz and Noah.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Regeena has short black hair and brown eyes wearing yellow hoop earrings, a yellow top, a blue jacket, grey jeans and white boots.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Junita has black hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow top with pink heart with white wings symbol in the middle an blue jeans.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Paloma is a south American girl with black hair in pigtail and three yellow earrings on one ear wearing re top with a yellow butterfly on it, blue jeans with white flowers on them and white shoes on the outside but is really an alien shapeshifter with her demon father's good powers inside-her powerful form is having dragon-like skin and horn which replace her pigtails along with a tail that's has an arrow point).</strong>
</p><p><strong>Chaz was Betty's current crush who has brown hair and brown eyes wearing a </strong> <strong>black hat with a skull imprint, khaki colored pants and a black t-shirt with a red one underneath with red and white shoes who's muscular and athletic too</strong> <strong>(and is the older brother of the stuck-up snotty Penelope who has black hair and brown eyes with blue eyeshadow wearing a green long sleeved top,brown shirt and blue shoes whos only like by her two friends Megan and Sarah)but she didn't realize a certain brunette boy with brown eye who wears an orange suit on missions has a thing for her (Noah).</strong></p><p>"<strong>I have to help Granny on the farm now, bye!" Betty said as she dragged Noah along with her as Paloma and Junita followed.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Then she answered the called.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Betty as normal has </strong> <strong>red hair in a pony tail and emerald green eyes wearing her usual green headband, yellow sweater with a white shirt underneath, green knee-length short skirt, white knee-high length socks, and black-and-white sneakers .</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Her bracelet projected a blue hologram and a talking fish holding a bubble pipe wearing a blue admiral uniform appeared.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Atomic Betty reporting for duty!" She said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Atomic Betty, thank goodness you're still alive! Maximus was scheduled for being sent to a place called 'Wasteland' for not being popular an being forgotten as well as not being used very often by '</strong><em><strong>Atomic Cartoons</strong></em><strong>' but he escaped somehow with the help of his blood monks and robots distracting the guards as they left. You must stop him and make sure he gets sent to Wasteland or YOU will be sent there in his place" Admiral DeGill said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>ME?! Why me?! I thought I WAS popular!" Betty protested.</strong></p><p>"<strong>That's the thing you see...'Was popular'. You have to hurry though, you only have 7 days before the 'Cartoon proof' happens" DeGill said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>What are we going to do?!" Noah cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We find Maxmius and I know just the robot to help us" Betty said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Can we come?" Paloma asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Paloma, you stay here and make sue Noah's dad doesn't find a trace of aliens. Juanita, we'll need as back-up for Noah" Betty said as she pressed a button on her bracelet which called her red starcruiser ship which beamed them all up as Betty changed into her white head-dress, red lipstick, pink dress, white gloves, pink bracelet, white belt with a nuclear symbol, and white thigh-high boots Galactic guardian outfit.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Inside the ship, her regular crew was waiting for her once more.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>X-5, a roughly rectangular headed, bright yellow colored, hovering robot with blue eyes and Sparky, an green alien with pointed elf like ears, a large, round olive green nose, light green colored skin, 4 stomachs and light blue colored hair with a huge appetite.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>So what's the mission, Chief?" Sparky asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We find Maximus before I'm gone forever" Betty replied.</strong></p><p>"<strong>According to my data base, he's still in this world" X-5 replied.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Then let's go!" Betty said as Sparky activated that hyperdrive and they sped to their destination.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>In Destiny Islands...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sora, Riku and Kairi were told by Yen Sid that Deep Space along with with it's present day world 'Hawaii-where Lilo lives-' was in danger from the heartless along with many other worlds.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So the trio sent a bottle to Disney Castle which Donald retrieved and gave to Mickey for him to read out loud so he, Goofy, Oswald, Minnie, Pluto, Chip and Dale heard too.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>'Dear King Mickey and friends,</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Many of the worlds are endanger of the heartless again and we need your help (along with your Gummi ship) to stop them.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It would be great if Donald and Goofy could come so we can be a team again!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You and King Oswald of Wasteland can come too since your girls can watch your kingdoms in your absence but it's your choice.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We are running out of time and this is quite urgent so come quickly!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Your humble and light-hearted friend,</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sora'" Mickey read.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>So do you want to go help them?" Minnie asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We don't mind" Ortensia added through the looking mirror in the throne room connected to Wasteland.</strong></p><p>"<strong>You sure, you can both handle watching over everyone while we're gone?" Oswald asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>If I managed to do it while Mickey was looking for Ansem and helped Sora last time, then I can do it again and so can Ortensia. Right?" Minnie said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Right!" Ortensia agreed as they both chuckled.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>When people heard them chuckle at the same time, you could really tell their voice were similar.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>We'll go. Chip, Dale, fire up the Gummi Ship, we're picking up the Destiny trio and going to Deep Space!" Mickey declared.</strong></p><p>"<strong>You came up with that name for Sora and his friends randomly, didn't you?" Donald asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yes" Mickey replied.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I'll be lending a hand with Minnie's work" Daisy said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Donald nodded meekly.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Let's get to work!" Chip cried as he and Dale rushed off.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Metal Green smiled from his secret hideout with monitors monitoring Bill Cipher's transformation and robots.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Robots, go with the heartless to every light and in between world you can find!" He ordered as his robots split into groups of 100 and went to worlds including Twilight Town, Deep Jungle, Traverse Town and Radiant Garden.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>In the Moon...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>A green alien disguised as human (poorly) called Invader Zim appeared, wishing to join the group so he could conquer earth and destroy Dib once and for all.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>May I join your group so I can achieve my goals?" Zim asked, politely.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yes, since Sunset Shimmer has reformed, we need all the help we can get" PIXAR replied.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Zim smiled.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>In the dark part of Equestria (Taurus)...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>A flash of light shone in the Mystery twins' and their REAl counterparts'(Alex and Ariel) eyes as four people appeared:</strong>
</p><p><b>Dib and Gaz from </b> <em> <b>Invader Zim and Marco from Star VS the Forces of Evil.</b> </em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>You're probably wondering where Star is, right?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Well, she was still searching for her Dimensional siscors and had just arrived in Gravity Falls to research the place.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>We're here to help you learn how to trust again as Illumina sent us" Dib said.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Plus we're going to get you out of here" Marco added.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>In case you didn't know: Mabel (As a pony) had her usual hair and braces with a pink coat which matches her trademark sweater from the first episode with a shooting star cutie mark, Dipper had his usual hair with a blue and white coat like his hat an a pine tree cutie mark as for Alex and his sister, they were their normal selves still.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Marco cut off the chains and had his own pair of blue dimensional scissors and opened a portal.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Let's go!" Marco cried as he jumped through first.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>Then the rest of them jumped through.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>XXXXXXXXXX</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Inside Monster High...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Frankie Stein and her ghoul pals were wondering where Cupid was.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Frankie Stein had long white hair with black streaks, similar to her mother's hair, styled with a side fringe that covered her forehead held with a hair clip, light, mint green skin, and has a condition known as heterochromia which gives her odd-coloured eyes - one green, one blue (though likely from being assembled from multiple bodies, rather than genetics),visible stitches all over her body, most obviously near the joints of her limbs, around her neck, and across her right cheek and two bolts fixed into her neck, which allow her to absorb electricity to use as energy to keep her body working (Her neck bolts flash like a light bulb when she has an idea. ) wearing black an white high heels, blue skull earrings, a black and turquoise chequered dress, blue bracelets and black and pink bag with the school's skull with a pink bow symbol on it.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Haven't you heard? She's a place called 'Ever After high' now" someone said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>The nerve! Maybe my distant cousin can help" Clawdeen suggested.</strong></p><p><strong>Clawdeen had </strong> <b>golden eyes, caramel-coloured skin, and auburn curls that tumble to her hips, white fangs, pointy wolf ears and sharp claws wearing a black and purple jacket with purple fur on the collar, a pink an black striped top, a purple skirt, light purple-pink necklace and purple and black sandals with loads of straps half way up her legs.</b></p><p>"<strong>Actually, Claween on the coffin net it says she's happy there" Jackson Jekyll said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Jackson had black hair with blonde ends, blue eyes and a pierced left eyebrow with a yin yang symbol between his shoulders and Yin-Yang tattoo on his back at the base of his neck wearing glasses, a smart yellow long sleeved top with a blue bow on the collar, a black and white chequered vest, grey jeans and blue and green stripped trainers.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He happened to be human and had an alter-ego called Holt Hyde.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Thanks, Jackson" Frankie said as both she and Jackson blushed at each other.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Love is blooming as Cupid would say" Claween stated.</strong></p><p>"<strong>So if an outcast wolf being were to be on the run, what would you do?" Draculaura asked.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Draculaura had pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks along with pointed ears, fangs, pale skin that's sensitive to the sun and a small pink heart birthmark right under her left eye wearing long pink boots, white earrings, a white and pink top with grey sleeves, a white skirt(could be a dress), brown tights and a pink bat-shaped collar or necklace holding a black and pink umbrella with a white heart in the middle and a girl skull with a pink bow on the tip.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I would welcome them in of course" Clawdeen replied.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Someone needs your help urgently..." someone whispered in Clawdeen's ear.</strong></p><p>"<strong>What? Did you hear something?" Clawdeen asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Nope" Frankie replied.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Not me" Jackson said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I didn't hear anything" Draculaura stated.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I must have imagined it..." Clawdeen wondered.</strong></p><p>"<strong>A old ally who's also a cousin will come in the next full moon, be ready to welcome them for they are coming real soon" a voice whispered.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I love riddles" Jackson stated.</strong></p><p>"<strong>So maybe you can help with this one..." Clawdeen began as she repeated the riddle she' heard to them.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>As we travelled to the <em>Over the Garden Wall</em> world, Chee Chee tried to lift our spirits up as we were all a bit shaky of the fact that we weren't being given a rest.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Guys, remember to believe in each other, your selves and Disney as that will help you unlock what's unique inside" Chee Chee said, wisely.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>We all did as she suggested and began to emit a rainbow aura from our bodies.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>You're the best, Chee Chee. What would we do without you?" I said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Thanks Grace! Don't forget to have courage when facing your fears" She added.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>I began to dwell on her words and pictured Slimy L, water, maths and failure in my mind.</strong>
</p><p><em> <strong>If we're going to fight the villains in an all-out war, then we'll go down fighting tog</strong> </em> <strong>ether!</strong> <strong><em> I</em> thought as we saw light at the end of the portal and went through the <em>Unknown forest.</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>On the moon...</strong> </em>
</p><p><em> <strong>A pony with</strong> </em> <strong> Moderate persian blue eyes, a Moderate purple with<br/>lighter purple and pale light, greyish aquamarine highlights, coat and Light turquoise magic aura with a purple and white star with two two-toned blue glimmering streams cutie mark appeared to offer some help for the alliance.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Her name was Starlight Glimmer.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I have a good plan that you might like. I say we target everything the heroes love" Starlight suggested.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>They all smiled.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Welcome to the team" PIXAR said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Starlight smiled.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-End cutscene-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Extra:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog's scene again!)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>After a long moment of silence, Axel said "how exactly do you know Ven?" He asked.</strong>
</p><p>"Who is Ven?" Roxas asked.</p><p>"And who exactly are Terra and Aqua?" Xion asked.</p><p>Green took a moment to think, but he said softly "we met about a year after Vanitas was created. Sora was but a baby when that happened, there was a threat of corrupted beings of the light who tried to bring the Overwhelming Light to the worlds" Green said.</p><p>"About three years before Xehanort made his move to claim Kingdom Hearts, a group of four beings from the Greater Realm of Light invaded the worlds. Though the names for most of these beings have faded due too how ancient they are. Most people called them the Heartful" Yen Sid said.</p><p>"The Heartful?" Roxas said as he was unsure about the name.</p><p>"The Heartful are in many ways like the Heartless when they've been corrupted. Normally the Heartful live with the Angels and Cherubs and other beings who live in the greater light, but in time we learned that Master Xehanort corrupted four human Heartful. The four Heartful humans controlled a legion of lesser Heartful when they invaded worlds looking for the Keyholes" Yen Sid explained.</p><p>"Along with six friends and allies of mine we fought against the corruption within the light" Green said.</p><p>"Wait I thought light was good?" Bill (The knight) said.</p><p>"Normally yes, after all we live within the Realms of Light and Inbetween. But we know someone who uses Darkness but is good don't we?" Green said.</p><p>"Riku" Xion said.</p><p>"Yes, you see in the ultimate balance of things Light and Darkness are not truly good or evil, just as Order and Chaos aren't naturally good or evil. Any of these forces can be used for good or evil, I know from knowing of Terra. The only true evil is corruption, we know not where corruption as an entity comes from. But we know that Darkness easily falls to corruption which is why we've been fighting it, but in some, extreme cases even Light can be corrupted" Green explained as he nodded to Yen Sid so he could explain more.</p><p>"In ancient times a being of the light fell to corruption and embraced evil and darkness. Since then corruption has spread seeking nothing but utter nothingness to come, two of the most powerful forms of corruption or minions of it depending on one's point of view. Are the Overwhelming Light and the Consuming Darkness, the corrupted Heartful sought to bring the Overwhelming Light which would've burned everything. Much like how Xehanort seeks the Consuming Darkness" Yen Sid explained.</p><p>"We learned in time that Master Xehanort corrupted the Heartful so it would weaken the Light, which in turn would make it easier to unleash the Darkness...had I known what he was planning I would've taken him and Vanitas down when I had the chance" Green said.</p><p>"That explained how you met Ven more or less, but what about the other two?" Axel asked.</p><p>Green took put the Chaos Emeralds and looked at them, he then said "to better understand about them, we must travel into the past. Using the Chaos Emeralds, I can send us into the past. But when one use's the Chaos Emeralds to time travel, they appear like a ghostly mirage. Unable to interact or change things that were, we'll not be seen or heard by the images of the past. Chaos made the laws of time travel this way for the emeralds in other universes so it, wouldn't tamper with the history of those worlds. At least if one has the power to use the emeralds, I can go anywhere and any when with at least three Chaos Emeralds" Green explained.</p><p>"Do you think you can handle it brave Disney Knights?" Yen Sid asked.</p><p>"I'll go" I said.</p><p>"Me too" Sky replied.</p><p>"Me three" Kenny and Bryn added.</p><p>"I'll stay here" Illumina stated as the others stayed behind to protect her</p><p>"Let's do it" Axel said.</p><p>"I'm ready" Roxas said.</p><p>"I'll go because I have my friends with me" Xion said.</p><p>"Alright people...Chaos Control!" Green said as he opened a portal, that led to the images of the past. "Go on and I'll enter last" he said as his friends jumped into the portal. He was the last to,follow, as soon as he jumped in the portal closed and the group went about 16 to 17 years into the past.</p><p>
  <strong>Keyblade Graveyard about 16 to 17 years ago</strong>
</p><p>The group drifted through the sky much the same as Sora did when he dived into his heart during his sleep, Green led everyone to the ground safely. They all looked around, Green knew exactly where they were but almost everyone else didn't.</p><p>"Follow me" Green said, he led the group to an area where hundreds of Keyblades were seen.</p><p>"Is this place..." Grace said.</p><p>"Yes...this world is the ancient Keyblade Graveyard, and it is here where Vanitas was created" he said as he led them to a place where Master Xehanort was seen standing in front of a boy who looked like Roxas.</p><p>"Is that..." Axel said.</p><p>"Yes, that's our friend Ven" Green said.</p><p>"He...he looks just like me" Roxas said in shock.</p><p>"How is this possible?" Xion asked.</p><p>"Hold on everyone...are those Heartless?" Grace said.</p><p>"Yes...listen" Green said as they heard Master Xehanort talking to Ven.</p><p>"Its simple my apprentice, open your heart to the Darkness and its power shall be yours!" Master Xehanort said.</p><p>"No! I won't!" Ven said as the Heartless jumped him, they were Neoshadows. The Neoshadows dived deep into Ven's heart and infected it with Darkness, but he simply refused to give in. However he was slowly dying as a result.</p><p>"...hmph...you weren't a worthy vessel, to think you'd rather die than embrace the power of Darkness. But I can still have use for you, I will extract the Darkness from within your heart myself" Master Xehanort said as he moved his hand over Ven's heart, he then summoned his Keyblade and shot a beam at Ven's heart which extracted every single inch of Darkness within Ven's heart. Ven was a sleep while this happened, the pure darkness formed into a heart and then created a being in the air right before Master Xehanort.</p><p>"Thanks for setting me free" a being who resembled Riku's Darkness Mode said as he was lifted out of Ven's heart, he lightly floated down next to Ven's side.</p><p>"Interesting, tell me young man or whatever you are. What is your name?" Master Xehanort asked the newly created being.</p><p>"I have no name...I was just formed from the Darkness in his heart, therefore I have no light in my heart. I am with a heart as dark as the Consuming Darkness" the being said.</p><p>"...empty creature created from within Ventus' heart...from this day forth you shall be known as Vanitas, what do you intend to do Vanitas?" Master Xehanort asked his new creation.</p><p>"Vanitas...I like it, more fitting than Ventus, from this day forth I shall serve you for gratitude for creating me" Vanitas said as he showed his Keyblade the Void Gear.</p><p>"So that's Vanitas!" Roxas said, he didn't know why but just looking at Vanitas made him angry. He felt the urge to destroy Vanitas, even though he couldn't do anything to the image of the past.</p><p>"That being...had I known all the pain he'd cause my friends I would've done away with him long ago...but his face is truly scary" Green said as he moved his hands over Vanitas' mask he was wearing, once removed it was the face of a creature like a Heartless but with a mist of dark fog in place of hair and no visible face. The eyes were glowing an unusual red, which wasn't seen often among beings of the Darkness. "This is what Vanitas use to look like" Green said.</p><p>"He...he looks like that Dream Eater Nightmare that Riku destroyed...but without the black coat" Axel said.</p><p>"Yes...and what became of Ven which led to him having a heart of purist light happened in another world we all know" Green said as he lifted his hands up, the group seemed to moved like they were on some kind of invisible platform. He moved the entire group to another point in time, they were now at the Destiny Islands where they saw Master Xehanort in a black coat, he laid Ventus down on the palpuu fruit tree and said.</p><p>"This world, is just to small. To the heart seeking freedom, it's like a prison surrounded by water" he said as he gazed towards the islands where he grew up as a boy so long ago, he then looked to Ven who was in a coma and said "yes...this world is nice and quiet. A perfect place for one to have their final passing, in peace..." after the image of past Master Xehanort said this Green sent everyone into Ven's inside they saw what looked like Ven with no shirt but a pair of white glowing pants.</p><p>"Where are we?" Axel said.</p><p>"This place...it feels and looks so familiar" Roxas said.</p><p>"Right now as we speak, we're within Ven's heart. Roxas, Xion...you two remember this place from Sora's memories and personal experience right?" Green said.</p><p>"No way? This is Ven's heart?" Axel said as he looked at a giant flat pillar Ven was standing on, the pillar was glowing light.</p><p>"Yes Axel, inside all of our hearts they look like a series of pillars. Each one representing something important but in this flashback of the past Ven's heart was fractured by the extraction of Vanitas" Green explained, "but that isn't near as surprising as what happened next" he said as they all watched.</p><p>
  <strong>(End of Nazo the Mysterious hedgehog's scene)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>XXXXXXXXXX</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Somewhere in the Canterlot high human world...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>The human version of Twilight with her hair in a bun wearing glasses that owns normal dog Spike (doesn't talk) leaves the city to solve the mystery of the strange events that happened in Canterlot high without her.</strong>
</p><p><em> <strong>Will my friends remember me?</strong> </em> <strong> She thought.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Little did she know that she was in for a big surprise...</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sneak peak of the Metal Green, Heart Fragments, Alliances and danger! Arc -the next chapter-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is everyone here?" PIXAR asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yokai checked the guest list and nodded as he added Slimy L to the list.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then let's begin" she stated as the Nightmare forces howled in the background.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"With the items I've collected, I'm going to use them power-up everyone that's part of my alliance and use them as bait to lure the heroes right to us" PIXAR said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm close to finding Karai's antidote as Stockman is searching everywhere for the substance he put in the mutagen she fell into" Master Shredder said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A Draconequus called Discord was part of the group who had Light brilliant yellow with brilliant crimson pupils eyes, Very dark grey mane, Amber yellowish grey horse-like head with deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left of his head along one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows, a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, dark greyish reddish brown snake-like body, right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat and moderate amaranth dragon-like snake's tail with a white tip/white tail tuft, white eyebrows and light yellow magic aura.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Discord: spirit of chaos and disharmony(Discord means lack of harmony or disagreement)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I plan to create chaos once again and rule Equestria once more with the princesses out of the way through using season 4's Crystal Empire's magic" Discord stated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What about taking away what matters to fans most: The main characters and their creators" Slimy L suggested.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I like it, Slimy L. I say we should target Over the garden wall first" Shredder said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why start there?" Gideon asked through the screen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No one has tried there yet and I'm sure the Beast won't mind. Plus I've located the sword of nothing again and intend to use it to get there" Shredder replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Excellent" PIXAR said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My group is getting stronger and better at collaborating plans together, everything is come together nicely she though.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Stay tuned for more! Late June/ Early July time is when I end my hiatus however, I'll be writing every so often so I don't go mental for not writing in days.</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The fox monster was Foxicus from one of my previous stories called 'Atomic Grace' along with 'S.U.I.T.' and as you can see I was inspired by Atomic Betty, one of my favourite shows which unfortunately wasn't part of my childhood just like how Animaniacs missed it by a couple of months and years in fact.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Also S.U.I.T. was inspired by I.N.K. (the Invisible Network of Kids).</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I'll be active to some degree so watch MLP, Over the Garden wall, Steven Universe, old Mickey and Oswald cartoons and rewatch Gravity Fall while you wait for more Magical Disney!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Read and review or Pixar and her crew will get you!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>PS:5-24-1-13-19 1-18-5 8-1-18-4! 3-15-21-12-4 1 16-18-15-10-5-3-20-15-18 2-5 8-1-21-14-20-5-4?<br/>8-15-23 13-1-14-25 3-8-1-18-1-3-20-5-18-19 4-15 25-15-21 23-1-14-20 20-15 1-16-16-5-1-18?</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21- Discord's chaos, Mystery, more worlds and discovery of one's self! (start of the follow-up arc Metal Green, Heart Fragments, Alliances and danger!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note from 2021: I still....consider myself a novice at writing romance even now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The next OC to appear belongs to Nazo the Mysterious hedgehog as well!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Lenora left the house of mouse and went to the dreamscape with Icarus.</p><p>"I'm taking you to meet someone just like you" Lenora explained as they travelled through the lane of in between.</p><p>Then they arrived.</p><p>"Icarus, allow me to introduce Doominique, one of the many heart fragments that came from Judge Doom's heart when he changed from good to evil" Lenora said.</p><p>"Hello Icarus" Doominique said.</p><p>"H-hi" Icarus said, timidly.</p><p>"We going to find out what you can do as a heart fragment as we all have a hidden power inside. Then when a chiming bell rings, it means the mirror from <em>Sleeping Beauty</em> has located another heart fragment" Doominique explained.</p><p>"What test should we start on?" Lenora asked.</p><p>"Running first then flight" Doominique said as she got out a treadmill for Icarus.</p><p>He ran on it but as it got faster, he fell off.</p><p>Then when they tried flight, he flew just like myth but without the 'dying from wax wings melting in the sun and falling into the sea'.</p><p>They heard the chiming sound.</p><p>Lenora checked the mirror.</p><p>A heart Fragment had been located in Equestria called Autumn Sky.</p><p>"I'm going to Equestria" Lenora said as she opened a portal and ran through it.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>The toon patrol were guarding Smakky's mansion still when a huge army of female weasels -both offical and fan made- appeared through a random portal and attacked them.</p><p>Greasy was the only one who was intrigued by all the girls.</p><p>"Attack!" the fan-made leader with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a pink warrior dress cried.</p><p>"Uh, oh..." Smarty said, worridly.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back on the moon...</em>
</p><p>PIXAR saw Maximus on the screen held up by Yokai.</p><p>She listened to his 'propitiation' and how he gathered his little group together.</p><p>"Well, Maximus. You and your little group can join our team but there's not enough space for all of you on the moon. However, Starlight can make room" PIXAR said as Starlight used her magic to create more space on the moon.</p><p>"You can come now" PIXAR said.</p><p>So Maximus and his team teleported to the moon just as Betty and her team arrived a second too late.</p><p>"I failed" Betty said, miserably.</p><p>As soon as Maximus arrived on the moon and saw Betty's sad face he laughed.</p><p>"Betty will soon be gone and I'll get to keep being superme evil overlord along with destroying her home planet!" Maximus cried.</p><p>"But your evilness, you don't know where that is" Minimus imputed.</p><p>Maximus glared at him.</p><p>Minimus switched heads to the grumpy, evil one.</p><p>"You always come up with a plan to uncover what planet it is" his evil face said.</p><p>"Maybe you'll succeed this time?" His good face suggested.</p><p>"With Betty out of the picture, I can still get the info I need from her friends" Maximus said.</p><p>"Is the machine ready, two-faced wannabe?" Hämsterviel asked.</p><p>"Yes, Mr gerbil" Minimus said.</p><p>"I AM NOT GERBIL-LIKE! I AM HAMSTER-LIKE!" Hämsterviel cried.</p><p><em>He looks more gerbil than Hamster to me </em>Minimus thought.</p><p>"the machine is here" Minimus said as he removed a white cloth to reveal a converer belt machine with buttons and levers to control it with.</p><p>"Now for a test" Hämsterviel said as he took Yuna and placed her on the conveyor belt.</p><p>"No! NOOO! STIIITCH!" Yuna cried as she was carried inside the machine through the darkness.</p><p>When she came out, she wore a dark version of her normal outfit (a bit like Dark Bloom from <em>Winx Club</em>) with sharp teeth and a bad attitude.</p><p>"Foxicus, go and get the cat. We'll need him to lure them right to us for the trap to work" PIXAR said.</p><p>Foxicus runs off through a portal as a Short, fluffy,obese white space gerbil-like buck-toothed creature with black eyes,long ears with pink innards and pink nose wearing a dark red and black coat and black gloves that looked a lot like Hämsterviel appeared.</p><p>His name was Dr. Habbitrale from the <em>Stitch: Experiment 626</em> game and Hämsterviel's long-lost brother.</p><p>"Hello again, little brother. I want to get revenge on that 626 brat who sent me flying into space, never to be seen again which caused me to end up in Wasteland. Luckily, I escaped just barely through willpower and the encounter with Sammy. May I join this group to achieve my goal?" Habbitrale asked.</p><p>"Very well but NO fighting. Got it?" PIXAR said, sternly.</p><p>"Yes, mam" the two gerbil creatures said.</p><p>"Now, get ready I'm going to hold another meeting soon as 7 days are almost up" PIXAR said.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <strong>The next set of Ocs belong to AnonymousZGirl!</strong>
</p><p>Doominique noticed that the mirror had located another Heart fragment in the fan-made part of the universe and began to contact Lenora.</p><p>This particular heart fragment was called Barry who happened to be Judge Doom's nobody.</p><p>Barry was friends with a girl called Lizette Cloverleaf -a girl with long strawberry blond hair an gray eyes wearing who met a bunch of Toon Minks in the Shadows:</p><p>Ellia</p><p>Salvia</p><p>Ennis</p><p>Spazzie</p><p>and Sissie.</p><p>They called themselves 'The Mischievious Mink Gang'.</p><p>There happened to be a couple of other girls in the world they were in.</p><p>The first two had come from the 2012 Turtles' world.</p><p>One was human mutant hybird who looked human with short brown hair and brown eyes but had fish fins for ears along with scales on her arms and legs wearing an aquamarine long flowing dress with matching shoes called Rosa and her companion was Artemis a mutant hybird who could turn into a wolf who had blue eyes and long blonde hair wearing light brown jacket covering her top, dark brown jeans and blue shoes.</p><p>Barry was toon boy with bright blue eyes and dirty blond hair wearing a green hoodie with an 'x' symbol on the front a bit like the organisation 13's ones, brown jeans and red shoes.</p><p>There was another girl called Briella Gallent who had curly light blond hair wearing a pink 'tube' top (?),teal leather jacket with a matching skirt and matching boots, indigo pants(jeans, leggings etc) and pink ankle socks along with pink lipstick as well.</p><p>As for the other two unknown girls, they were twins. One wore black white the other wore white.</p><p>They wore dresses and had contrasting keyblades made of energy which they nicknamed 'Keysabers' which were a little bit like the keyblade in 'Tron Legacy' from KH 3D(opposites).</p><p>They were a bit like <em>Pretty Cure </em>only sisters without the little creatures that turn into phones as guides.</p><p>Their names were unknown at the moment but their nicknames were 'Yin' and 'Yang' for now.</p><p>There was also a girl called Darcy who had her black hair cut and styled like 4 year old Kairi from <em>Birth By Sleep </em>which was also messy and had green streaks and green eyes wearing a black leather jacket, dark green t-shirt, black boots, black eyeshadow, black lipstick and blue pants(Jeans not actual pants or underwear) with rips on the ends along with some rips shaped like hearts on the knee part of the clothing.</p><p>"Barry, you can help us protect the chest that has the blot's remains inside by assisting with our keyblade mission" Darcy said.</p><p>"But who is your leader?" Barry asked.</p><p>"You'll see soon enough..." Sissie stated as they lead the way to the keyblade graveyard.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>"<em>Is everyone here?" PIXAR asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>Yokai checked the guest list and nodded as he added Slimy L to the list.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Then let's begin" she stated as the Nightmare forces howled in the background.</em></p><p>"<em>With the items I've collected, I'm going to use them power-up everyone that's part of my alliance and use them as bait to lure the heroes right to us" PIXAR said.</em></p><p>"<em>I'm close to finding Karai's antidote as Stockman is searching everywhere for the substance he put in the mutagen she fell into" Master Shredder said.</em></p><p><em>A </em>Draconequus called Discord was part of the group who had Light brilliant yellow with brilliant crimson pupils eyes, Very dark gray mane, Amber yellowish gray horse-like head with deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left of his head along one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows, a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing,dark grayish reddish brown snake-like body,right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat and moderate amaranth dragon-like snake's tail with a white tip/white tail tuft, white eyebrows and light yellow magic aura.</p><p>Discord: spirit of chaos and disharmony(Discord means lack of harmony or disagrement)</p><p>"I plan to create chaos once again and rule Equestria once more with the princesses out of the way through using season 4's Crystal Empire's magic" Discord stated.</p><p>"What about taking away what matters to fans most: The main characters and their creators" Slimy L suggested.</p><p>"I like it, Slimy L. I say we should target <em>Over the garden wall</em> first<em>" </em>Shredder said.</p><p>"Why start there?" Gideon asked through the screen.</p><p>"No one has tried there yet and I'm sure the Beast won't mind. Plus I've located the sword of nothing again and intend to use it to get there" Shredder replied.</p><p>"Excellent" PIXAR said.</p><p><em>My group is getting stronger and better at collaborating plans together, everything is come together nicely</em> she though.</p><p>"Plunderseeds, watch the captives that are in Taurus" Discord ordered his plant minions as he went off to do some research on the legendary crystal empire before he used their magic against them to create ever-lasting chaos.</p><p>Discord commands his plunderseeds to watch Alex, his sister and the mystery Twins while he gets to work.</p><p>"Shredder, choose who shall go with you. We need the plan to run as smoothly as possible" PIXAR said.</p><p>"Gideon, go with Discord to Equestria. I choose Slimy L, Starlight Glimmer, Fishface and Yokai to come with me to <em>The Unknown</em>" Master Shredder said as he summoned the sword of nothing into his hand, slashed open a portal and led them inside to their destination.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>-2 hours later-</p><p>When we arrived in the Unknown, it was very spooky for the only light we had was the lantern from the woodcutter'smill.</p><p>"Whatever happens, stay together" I stated.</p><p>"Hello!" a friendly voice said.</p><p>"AAAAH!" everyone cried as we saw a small bluebird with a grey-colored head, a orange breast, a white underbelly and blue with darker blue tips wings on a branch in front of us.</p><p>"Easy, I'm a friendly bird" she reassured us.</p><p>"Are you one known as <strong>Beatrice</strong>?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes, why?" Beatrice asked.</p><p>"We looking for stolen items, have you seen anyone suspicious around here?" I asked.</p><p>"Well, I saw a guy in a helmet earlier who kidnapped my friends, Wirt and Greg" Beatrice replied.</p><p>"So the gnome hat led us here for a reason!" Sky exclaimed.</p><p>The beast was lurking in the shadows watching us as he contacted PIXAR.</p><p>"Yes, Beast?" PIXAR asked.</p><p>"You know those peasky knights you told me about to watch out for? Well, they're in MY forest right now" he said.</p><p>"Excellent, Beast. See if you can lure them in and turn them to Edelwood trees while you're at it" PIXAR suggested.</p><p>"Very well" The beast replied as the conversation ended.</p><p>The beast sang <strong>Come Wayward Souls </strong>which echoed through the whole woods causing our bodies to shiver.</p><p>"If that beast guy is trying to spook us then he did a very good job" Green stated.</p><p>"True that" I added while shivering.</p><p>"I suggest we try Smakky's mansion next" Emily piped up.</p><p>I hurriedly opened a portal which we all ran through before the beast could make us feel so lost that he turns us into trees.</p><p>On the way to Smakky's Mansion, our toon friends try to come up with a name for their part of the team.</p><p>"The Sonic heroes?" Sonic suggested.</p><p>"Been there, done that" Fiona stated.</p><p>"Toon club?" Rachel tried.</p><p>"No" Sonic said.</p><p>"I've got it! The Toon Alliance!" Sofia cried.</p><p>The rest of them agreed.</p><p>"Maybe the Rebel Rangers can join too!" Rachel suggested.</p><p>"How did you know?" I asked.</p><p>"Frani told me about the group" Rachel said.</p><p>Smakky returned to his mansion just as we arrived and we attacked, think he was planning to do something devious.</p><p>"Wait! I've changed! I'm on the good side!" Smakky exclaimed.</p><p>"Well, you have to try harder because we don't believe a word you say" I said.</p><p>"Stop!" Yakko cried.</p><p>"He's good!" Dot stated.</p><p>"You got to believe us!" Wakko said.</p><p>I put my arm in front of everyone to make them stop.</p><p>"If the Warners say so, then I believe them. Now explain yourself, Smakky" I said.</p><p>He explained what had happened in Wasteland along with his encounter/ reunion with his parents which made him change.</p><p>"Ok, You can be an ally an part of the toon alliance but the only way to join officially is by proving yourself to be truly good" I said.</p><p>Smakky nodded.</p><p>"Have you heard of Discord?" Smakky asked.</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>"Well, I know where he is" Smakky said as he opened a portal and led the way.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>-<em>Break time Cutscene-(Continuation of the previous looking in the past events that happened in Birth By Sleep cutscene By </em><em><strong>Nazo the mysterious Hedghog </strong></em><em>again)</em></p><p>
  <em>As soon as Green said that, everyone heard a voice speak to Ven. The Voice spoke to Ven telling him that he was inside his heart, because it had fractured. The Voice said that Ven's heart was fractured, because all of the Darkness within was removed violently. Ven was surprised about this, he was also surprised when The Voice told him that he'd rest as long as his heart was fractured. Ven wasn't sure what to do, but The Voice said to him that it would give him a piece of it's heart. As soon as this happened the fractured pillar filled up, and Ven was ready to wake up.</em>
</p><p>Green moved the group so they could witness the return of Ven, they were back on the islands now and saw Ven lift up his right hand. He then summoned his Keyblade the Wayward Wind, upon seeing this Master Xehanort was impressed and knew that now Ven could be of use to him again.</p><p>"After Master Xehanort knew Ven had a heart of pure light, which we know is because of The Voice. He took Ven to the safety of a world called The Land of Departure, which is the ancient world that the order of they keyblade wielders" Green said as the group watched Ven and Master Xehanort arrive in The Land of Departure. "In this world, Xehanort, Yen Sid and Eraqus lived with their master. Master Eraqus the man with the black hair we see before us, was a good friend...if only he didn't fall victim to Xehanort's plan" Green said as he pointed to Master Eraqus, Roxas and Xion felt something familiar when they looked at him.</p><p>"I take it the young man is Terra and the girl is Aqua right?" Axel asked.</p><p>"They are..." Green said as the group watched what happened next.</p><p>"I know its to much to ask but please Eraqus, look after the boy. Give him the home and love needed for his recovery" Master Xehanort said to his old friend, while Terra and Aqua introduced themselves to Ven.</p><p>"I'm Terra" Terra said.</p><p>"And I'm Aqua, what's your name?" Aqua asked after she introduced herself.</p><p>"Ventus...but you can call me Ven" he said.</p><p>"Where are you from Ven?" Terra asked.</p><p>Ven was silent for a moment, he tried to remember but his head started to hurt and he screamed in pain because he forgot everything except his name. Due to Vanitas being pulled out of his heart, Master Eraqus rushed to check on Ven, while Master Xehanort smiled knowing his secret wouldn't be compromised by Ven.</p><p>"If you're wondering why I've been able to move us like we're on a platform, its because I have the Chaos Emeralds with me. We can't be to far apart as we look into the past" Green said to the group.</p><p>"But...what about your meeting of Ven? And why do I look like him?" Roxas asked.</p><p>"It was almost a year after this I met Ven, and if you're willing to wait we'll all see the reason why. But first we need to look at some other important things" Green said as he sent them forward, they were now in the time where the events of Birth by Sleep took place.</p><p>Meanwhile at the Mysterious Tower</p><p>"How are you Yen Sid?" Illumina asked.</p><p>"I'm doing alright, but I have a feeling something terrible might happen soon. I have a feeling the robot Green spoke of has made his move, which can only mean Green and our friends are running out of time" Yen Sid said as he scratched his beard, he then looked out to the stars and said "Green, please hurry" he then made sure to focus on keeping the tower safe.</p><p>Back in the images of the past that Green and the group were watching, they saw many things happen. Such as Mickey when he was training with Yen Sid, but the sorcerer feared something dreadful would happen. While that happened, Master Eraqus had Terra and Aqua undergo the Mark of Mastery exam. Master Xehanort witnessed and unknown to everyone else he tampered with the orbs of light Terra, Aqua and Ven were fighting in the exam. Though Ven wasn't going through the exams himself, he wanted to help his friends which he did. In the final part of the exams Aqua fought Terra, in the end Eraqus dubbed Aqua a master and not Terra since Terra showed signs of the darkness giving him power. Afterwards Aqua and Terra were summoned by their master, he got word of beings of darkness called the Unversed meaning those who aren't properly versed in their existence, were invading worlds and seemed interested in the one's where the princesses of pure heart lived.</p><p>Eraqus explained that the Unversed are drawn to the negative emotions in people, he explained that he would use his Keyblade to open up routes so his apprentices could travel the space between using their Keyblade Armor. He informed them that it was important that they didn't reveal to any of the inhabitants of the worlds that there are other worlds, for it would upset the world order. He claimed only keyblade wielders knew of other worlds, and it was dangerous for anyone else to.</p><p>Meanwhile, Vanitas tricked Ven into believing Terra was going to leave. But the reasons he claimed were false, as Terra was getting ready to leave Eraqus charged Aqua with a secret mission of keeping an eye on Terra. By the time Terra left, Ven went after him followed by Aqua.</p><p>Green showed the group many thing's from the Dwarf Woodlands home of Snow White, to the Castle of Dreams home of Cinderella and the Fairy Godmother, to the Enchanted Domain home of Aurora the Three Good Fairies and Maleficent.</p><p>
  <em>To name an important event he showed how the trio (meaning Terra, Aqua and Ven) effected Radiant Garden. Roxas, Xion and Axel felt a bit strange seeing the world from long ago, especially when they saw Even, Dilan, Eleaus and Ienzo the somebody's of Vexen, Xaldin, Lexeaus and Zexion. Ienzo was only 6 years old back then, they were also surprised to see Lea and Isa the somebody's of Axel and Saix.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ven met all of them way back, Terra fought Braig the somebody of Xigbar, because Braig seemingly took Xehanort as a hostage but it was a trick to get Terra to use the darkness.</em>
</p><p>In the end of Terra's fight Braig was hit on his left eye by darkness energy, which led to him wearing his iconic eyepatch and gave him his scars and it turned out he was plotting with Xehanort from the get go.</p><p>
  <em>Ven also met Donald's uncle Scrooge McDuck and got three life long passes into Disney Town as a result of saving Scrooge from an Unversed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scrooge revealed he was from another world which surprised Ven, Scrooge said he was in Radiant Garden on a business trip and was in the world thanks to Merlin's magic.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They learned that Terra found the 100 Acre Woods book and gave it to Merlin because it seemed like Merlin dropped the book in spite of claiming he never saw it before. They also learned Aqua saved Kairi from Unversed and by the 5 year old Kairi touching Aqua's keyblade it meant she'd use a keyblade someday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aqua was given flowers by Kairi and Aqua had a feeling the child might be one of the princesses, so she put a spell on Kairi so she'd be sent someplace where someone can protect her should danger threaten Kairi, Aqua then made sure Kairi was reunited with her grandmother who spoke about a story that sounded like a kid friendly version of the keyblade war legends, Aqua was interested in the story but didn't think much of it and was amazed when Kairi's flowers turned into a keyblade key chain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In Radiant Garden Aqua, Terra and Ven fought an Unversed called Trinity Armor together before moving on to Disney Town.<br/></em>
</p><p>I<em>n Disney Town, the group saw how and why Pete was banished. It turned out he was trying to win a contest which was won by Terra, Ven and Aqua but only Aqua was present to receive her prize. Pete angered Queen Minnie when he admitted all he wanted was the prize, and didn't care about the few people who voted for him. He was taken by the broom guards and then sent to a pocket dimension where he was banished, for only a few hours (or minutes) before Maleficent's voice called out to him and agreed to let him lose if he did exactly as she said. Pete agreed and made his exit via a corridor of darkness. "Wait...you mean to tell me Pete wasn't banished for that long, and because he wanted that contest prize?" Axel said in disbelief.</em></p><p>"Don't forget he didn't care about the people who voted for him either, which is sad because Ven voted for him" Green said.</p><p>"I've noticed the Unversed look a lot like Emblem Heartless" Roxas said.</p><p>"I think that Xehanort intentionally modeled the Emblem Heartless after the Unversed, but we best move on" Green said.</p><p>"But I'm confused...I thought Eraqus said only keyblade wielders knew of other worlds?" Xion said.</p><p>"Eraqus knew many thing's, but he didn't know everything and was a little uninformed on how thing's were outside of The Land of Departure" Green said as he moved the group along.</p><p>They got to see Neverland, Olympus Coliseum and a sector of space known as Deep Space where they saw Captain Gantu's ship. There was a teleport device on the ship which took people to a world controlled by the Galactic Federation. After they were done witnessing events there (see the Birth by Sleep cutscenes for full details) they saw Terra on the Destiny Islands. Where he performed a keyblade wielding ceremony on a 6 year old Riku, but Riku had too promise he'd never tell anyone about it. Riku kept his promise and Terra later went to the Land of Departure with the Unversed seemingly destroyed across the worlds, but by the time he did Master Eraqus was attacking Ven, Eraqus revealed that if Ven lived and fought Vanitas it would reforge the X-Blade and give Xehanort what he wanted. So Eraqus believed the best thing to do was to kill Ven, but Terra used a corridor of darkness to safely send Ven to the Destiny Islands. Terra fought and mortally injured Eraqus which gave a waiting Master Xehanort the moment he needed to shoot a magic blast into Eraqus' back and kill his former friend.</p><p>He then summoned a gigantic darkness orb to ruin The Land of Departure, (just like the one from the first game) and Terra chased him in rage to the Keyblade Graveyard.</p><p>On the islands Ven met Vanitas again and this time Vanitas threatened to kill Terra and Aqua if Ven refused to meet him at the Keyblade Graveyard.</p><p>Aqua later on went to the islands and met Riku and Sora, she could sense the power Terra bestowed upon Riku, and knew it was for the best things were this way. She told Sora that one day Riku would go on an adventure off the islands and wanted him to be by Riku's side, Aqua knew one keyblade was plenty between a group of friends and feared if she gave Sora one it would divide him from Riku.</p><p>At one point Terra, Aqua and Ven paid a visit to Yen Sid before they all head for the Keyblade Graveyard.</p><p>It was a tough moment for Green as he showed the images of the past, especially as it came towards the end where everything went wrong.</p><p>At the Keyblade Graveyard the group explored as they followed Terra, Ven and Aqua. The world just had a very empty and sad feeling to it, worse than Hollow Bastion when the Heartless claimed it.</p><p>The group watched as the three friends, gathered and talked on what happened poor Ven couldn't take what happened and thought the best thing was if his friends put an end to him but before anything could be said or done Master Xehanort arrived with Vanitas behind him before he moved to his master's right.</p><p>"Behold the Keyblade Graveyard" Master Xehanort said to his enemies as he gestured towards the Keyblades. Among them was Green's Fenrir.</p><p>"Look at all these empty keys longing for their fallen masters, thousands of years ago countless keyblade wielders of both Light and Darkness lost their lives as a great Keyblade War broke out, all for control over the ultimate key. And soon it shall belong to me!" Master Xehanort said as he pointed at Ven and said, "X-Blade!" And with that Ven and his friends turned on their armour and began for the final battle.</p><p>The group watching these images of the past gasped a few times as the fighting went on, Terra fought Master Xehanort on a gigantic pillar of rock made by Xehanort, as they fought Braig kept Aqua busy and Vanitas fought Ven. The heroes won, but Terra got distracted long enough for Master Xehanort to implant his heart into Terra, Vanitas summoned Unversed and revealed their origins</p><p>"it happened when we were separated, the Unversed are all of my negative emotions given physical form. And every time you all destroyed them. They just went right back into me, using them was the ideal way of making you strong enough for today" Vanitas explained as he removed his helmet and showed how he created Unversed. Roxas, Xion and Axel were speechless as they saw the new face of Vanitas.</p><p>"Is that...but...how...?" Roxas said.</p><p>"That voice from earlier that saved Ven was Sora's heart, because it gave a piece of itself to Ven, Vanitas looks like Sora with black hair and yellow eyes" Green explained.</p><p>"Now Ventus, let us become one and complete the X-Blade" Vanitas said while he was fading, but now he was able to fuse with Ven which gave him control over Ven's body.</p><p>When Aqua sent Braig packing, she went to check on Ven only to see him possessed by Vanitas. And the possessed Ven used the X-Blade, Mickey came in time to help Aqua save Ven, meanwhile Terra's Lingering Will fought Terra-Nort the Xehanort, Terra hybrid or more accurately Xehanort in Terra's body. Inside Ven's heart he battled Vanitas who used an incomplete X-Blade, Ven refused to let Vanitas have his way and swore to destroy him, but Vanitas warned him if he did then he'd shatter his own heart. But Ven was willing to do it to keep his friends safe and to get rid of Vanitas.</p><p>In the aftermath, Terra-nort was defeated and lost a lot of his memories, Ven's heart was shattered but it found it's way to Sora and settled there so it could recover which would grant Sora the power to use Riku's keyblade and then his own someday. Aqua and Mickey escaped from the Keyblade Graveyard with Ven's body which was in a coma, a dark energy ball that backfired on Terra-nort would send him to Radiant Garden while the Lingering Will waited in the Keyblade Graveyard the last thing Terra's will saw was the one true Kingdom Hearts vanish.</p><p>At the Mysterious Tower in the past Yen Sid told Aqua that Ven's heart was far away, but if he could rest and have happy dreams his heart will find it's way back. Aqua took Ven to the ruined Land of Departure and sat him on the throne Master Eraqus sat on once, she was shocked to find his keyblade but knew what had to be done to keep the world and Ventus safe. She went behind the throne and sealed the worlds keyhole. As the group followed Aqua they were surprised to see The Land of Departure now Castle Oblivion. Later she went back to the Keyblade Graveyard to reflect on what happened, and encountered and defeated Vanitas' Lingering Spirit.</p><p>
  <em>It is interesting to note, the group before these disasters happened saw Terra, Ven and Aqua one by one fight Young Xehanort aka The Unknown of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix.</em>
</p><p>Later the group saw Aqua's final battle with Xehanort which resulted in him fading into a pool of Darkness, but Aqua jumped in and saved her friend just as Green said she did. They watched Aqua get saved by Ven and Terra's Keyblades before they now nodded as they understood the past. "We must return now" Green said as he opened the portal leading home.</p><p>
  <em>The group returned to the Mysterious Tower where they rested up for the next great battles to come.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-End cutscene-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>XXXXXXXX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In Canterlot...</em>
</p><p>"Twilight and friends, I have grave news. Discord has escaped from his statue prison and has stolen the elements of harmony again" Princess Celestia said.</p><p>Just then, Princess Luna appeared in the room.</p><p>"Girls, gather around. All hope is not lost for there lost elements of Harmony that have been forgotten until now along with love and Wisdom; Bravery, Honour, Justice and Courage. There are many more out there I can't remember them all after 1 thousands years, my memory's a bit foggy" Princess Luna said. (<strong>My pal Mixed-Shades helped me with the other elements of harmony idea!</strong>)</p><p>"But there's more, There's also Elements of Disharmony along with Discord who's the spirit of it that coexist with each other: Dishonest, selfish, unkind, Disagreement, Disbelief and Disloyal.</p><p>Be careful as Discord will o all he can to tear your friendship apart" Princess Luna warned.</p><p>"We'll be ok" Twilight reassured her.</p><p>"Better leave quickly as you never know when his allies might start searching for them" Princess Luna stated as her older sister nodded in agreement.</p><p>So the Mane 6 plus Spike ventured out in search of the lost elements not realising they were going straight in to the enemy's game.</p><p>XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX</p><p>Autumn Sky was a pegasus pony with dark green eyes, dark orange fur, brown mane and tail in the style of a Wonderbolt and acutie mark shaped like an oak tree with autumn leafs.</p><p>She was a typical pegasus pony from Equestria who lived in Cloudsdale with the wonderbolts as they found her when she was only six and represents the brony side of the goodness inside Judge Doom.</p><p>After she'd met a Griffon called James through the Wonderbolts reserves and he introduced her to the idea of other worlds, she was so fascinated by them in a similar way Ariel was to the human world</p><p>As if on cue, Lenora as a green pegasi with a wand cutie mark in a wonderbolt uniform spotted Autumn.</p><p>"Would you like to see other worlds?" Lenora offered.</p><p>"Would I ever?! YES!" Autumn cried.</p><p>"Let's go. I'm Lenora" Lenora said as she led the way to the crystal Mirrior which had been moved the Friendship Rainbow kingdom castle and travelled to the human world.</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>While Betty panicked about being sent to Wasteland, The Betty clones who looked exactly like only were blue, red and orange respectively reassured her they'd get Maximus and zoomed through a portal which took them straight to the moon.</p><p>"So how do you think your plan is going?" Magica asked.</p><p>"Very well, I think as Atomic Betty should be gone by now" Maximus stated.</p><p>Just then the Betty clones jumped from behind and scared Maximus which sent him back to Betty just in time as he was sent to Wasteland instead of Betty.</p><p>"Whew! Just in time!" Sparky remarked.</p><p>"Indeed" X-5 nodded.</p><p>"Thanks, Betty clones. I owe you one!" Betty exclaimed as her team took her home.</p><p>But what they didn't realise was that it was all part of Maximus' plan to get sent to the hideout in Wasteland so his little team could follow Betty's red ship home and destroy it.</p><p>That team was Dark Yuna, Hamsterviel and Minimus.</p><p>Magicia used her magic to kidnap Louie, Hewy, Dewy and Webby which was also part of the plan.</p><p>However, Magicia never noticed Scrooge McDuck contacting us with Yen Sid's help.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>PIXAR had managed to find an alternative hideout in between Wasteland and the Mobius timeline.</p><p>A hedgehog that looked like Silver with futeristic marking, blue eyes, orange fur on his chest and near his neck and more volume spiky hair wearing a headset and black and gold boots appeared at the door after being rejected.</p><p>"Hello? Can anyone help me?" he asked.</p><p>"What's your name, young one?" a voice asked.</p><p>"Venice" The Hedgehog mink replied.</p><p>"Venice? So that's who Silver once was" the voice said.</p><p>"Silver? Who's that?" Venice asked.</p><p>"Your brother. Like Mickey Mouse, he stole your place just like Mickey did with Oswald the lucky rabbit and what are you going to do about it?" The voice asked.</p><p>"I'm going to find him and get revenge" Venice replied as anger sparked inside him.</p><p>"Not yet, young one. You need training. This cannon will get you to the moon for you get your special mentor and your first mission in due time" the voice said.</p><p>"What's your name?" Venice asked as he got into the baseball cannon ball launcher.</p><p>"My name is...NEGADUCK!" The voice cried as Venice was launched at the moon in seconds.</p><p>When Venice arrived on the moon, PIXAR was intrigued by his presence.</p><p>Then someone familiar appeared by his side.</p><p>It was a cat who looked almost exactly like Blaze with rounder eyes and her ponytail was turned front wearing a shalwar,a mid-riff top and a white and pink laced cape while looking similar to Shadow's design as her fur was black and red with red gems on her outfit.</p><p>She was known as 'Proto-Blaze' for she was never given a proper name before becoming Blaze officially.</p><p>"This is my friend Venice and I am Proto-Blaze. Can you help us train so we can be strong enough to get revenge on the ones that took our place?" she asked.</p><p>"You may, both versions of Rocksteady and Beboop will take you on your mission as the first part of your training" PIXAR said.</p><p>She turned to face her group of allies.</p><p>"The rest of you that are still here go and do your research; then put your thought-out plan into action" PIXAR stated as Starlight Glimmer and the remaining villains went away to do their 'homework'.</p><p>"Now then. Boys, you're going to kidnap two imaginary friends and their child for me as they're one of the things the heroes like" PIXAR said.</p><p>"Yes, Mam" they replied.</p><p>"Where are they?" Rocksteady asked.</p><p>"Look up '<em>Foster's home for Imaginary Friends'</em> in the internet phone book. I'm sure you'll find the address" PIXAR replied.</p><p>They stared at her, blankly.</p><p>"I know this because it's been recorded in the future, OK?! Now, Go!" PIXAR cried.</p><p>They saluted and ran off through a portal with a special Toon show GPS to help them get to Foster's.</p><p>When they arrived, they saw Mac and Bloo playing together with Cheese repeating his catchphrase "I love chocolate milk".</p><p>Cheese was a light yellow imaginary friend who looked human in physical structure with having head, a torso, two arms, two legs, but his head was disc-shaped head similar to Pac-Man which was very large compared to his body,has red eyes, his left foot appears to be backwards when standing still whether he is screaming, moaning or laughing.</p><p>Bloo was a bluish two feet tall dome cylinder imaginary friend weighing at ten pounds.</p><p>Mac had brown hair and black eyes wearing a red t-shirt with a white sweater underneath, black and white tennis shoes, a dark green backpack, and tan khaki pants.</p><p>The boys were play in the garden outside the house near the gate.</p><p>The gothic gate with "Foster" decorating the upper arc, with a massive willow tree bigger than the house itself in the garden, in fact.</p><p>The Foster's Home for Imaginary friends was a very tall Victorian building painted in many shades of bright orange and red, with tall windows, balconies, three visible chaminees -two of them tied together- and a long flag with the Foster's seal on it at the very top on the building.</p><p>They waited for the right moment to strike when no one was looking and stuffed the boys into a random sack before running off through another portal.</p><p>"So do we bring them to the moon or the Wasteland hideout?" Venice asked.</p><p>"Bring them to the wasteland hideout, we can't let the heroes discover our meeting place on the moon" PIXAR stated.</p><p>Just then, a random pony in Ponyvillie looked up through a telescope and saw people on the moon.</p><p>"LOOK EVERYONE! THERE's SOMEONE ON THE MOON!" The pony cried.</p><p>"Too late" Proto-Blaze said as they arrived in Wasteland.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>Trixie Lulamoon and her band the Illusions saw a job wanted poster on the high school wall and dialled the number.</p><p>PIXAR picked it it up.</p><p>"Hello?" she asked.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Trixie Lulamoon and me and my bandmates would like to join your 'team-player' group" Trixie said.</p><p>"You do realise it isn't really that type of group right?" PIXAR stated.</p><p>"I figured as the poster has a lot of bad guys doing circus tricks on it" Trixie replied.</p><p>"Why do you wish to join?" PIXAR pressed on.</p><p>"We want to get revenge on the Rainbooms, of course" Trixie replied.</p><p>"I have just the plan" PIXAR said as Human Twilight walked past Trixie and a light bulb appeared above her head as she got a brilliant idea involving her.</p><p>"So do I" Trixie said.</p><p>"Invite Human Twilight and her friends to a concert in the real world in the past!" They both said in unison.</p><p>"the 1960s!" Trixie cried as everyone in the hallway stared at her.</p><p>"Go back in time using the power of your instruments and lure them into a trap" PIXAR ordered.</p><p>"Ok, er..."Trixie began.</p><p>"PIXAR" PIXAR said.</p><p>"Right. Ok, PIXAR!" Trixie said as the line was cut and she with her band zoomed off to put the plan in motion.</p><p>Trixie found the perfect loophole to send the Rainbooms through.</p><p>"Twilight, come to our concert! Just follow <strong>These</strong> directions and don't forget to invite your friends" Trixie exclaimed.</p><p>When Human Twilight pointed at the wrong friends, Trixie guided her to the right friends: The Rainbooms plus Sunset Shimmer.</p><p>"Hey, guys. Do you want to go to a concert?" Human Twilight asked.</p><p>"We'd love to!" Human Rarity replied.</p><p>"CONCERT EQUALS PARTY!" Human Pinkie exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm in!" Human Applejack replied.</p><p>"I'll go too" Human Fluttershy replied.</p><p>"Sounds like fun!" Human Rainbow dash replied.</p><p>They all turned to look at Sunset.</p><p>"I'll go too. I guess" Sunset added.</p><p>"That settles it then. Are you the same twilight we met twice or the orignal one of this world?" Human AJ asked.</p><p>Human Twilight stared at her blankly.</p><p>They all sighed.</p><p>"This is going to take a while to explain..." Human Rarity stated.</p><p>After they had explained what had happened in <em>Equestria Girls </em>and <em>Rainbows Rock!</em>, Human Twilight had a slight understand of all of the strange things that had happened while she was gone.</p><p>"So you're saying there's another me that's a pony that came here to get her crown, is a princess, helped Sunset reform and saved the school twice?" Human Twilight asked.</p><p>"Pretty much, yes" Human AJ replied.</p><p>"So now that we have that all figured...CAN WE GO TO THE CONCERT NOW?!" Human Pinkie cried.</p><p>"We're going! We're going!" Human Rainbow Dash stated as Human Twilight and Spike the dog looked at each other in dismay as she held out the map an led the way through the hallway to a closet.</p><p>Human Twilight opened it and they all fell into a whirling pink loophole portal which took them back in time to the 1960's at the Woodstock festival.</p><p>The difference was they weren't at the real thing as it was partly reality and mostly the Animaniacs skit for Slappy Squriel.</p><p>They were at the stage where they were standing on speakers and Slappy was trying to find out what the band playing on stage was called.</p><p>Skippy was wearing pink glasses, a blue top and a green peace symbol necklace.</p><p>"Skippy, what's the name of the group on stage?" Slappy asked.</p><p>"Who" Skippy said.</p><p>"The name of the group" Slappy said.</p><p>"Who" Skippy said.</p><p>"The group on stage" Slappy said.</p><p>"Who!" Skippy said.</p><p>"You're starting to sound like an owl, Skippy" Slappy said.</p><p>"Who's on stage" Skippy said.</p><p>"That's what I'm asking you. Who is on stage" Slappy said.</p><p>"That's what I said" Skippy said.</p><p>"You said who?" Slappy asked.</p><p>"I sure did" Skippy said.</p><p>"So tell me the name" Slappy said.</p><p>"Who"</p><p>"The name of the group"</p><p>"Who"</p><p>"The name of the band on stage"</p><p>"Who!"</p><p>"You're doing that owl thing again, Skippy" Slappy said.</p><p>"I'm not, Aunt Slappy. I'm telling you who's on stage" Skippy said.</p><p>"Then tell me" Slappy said.</p><p>"Who"</p><p>"The name of the group"</p><p>"Who"</p><p>"The group on stage"</p><p>"Who"</p><p>"That's what I'm asking you!" Slappy stated.</p><p>"And I'm telling you the answer" Skippy insisted.</p><p>"Wait, let's start over. Is there a band on stage?" Slappy asked.</p><p>"Yes" Skippy replied.</p><p>"Does that band have a name?" Slappy asked.</p><p>"Yes" Skippy replied.</p><p>"Do you know the name of that band?" Slappy asked.</p><p>"Yes" Skippy replied.</p><p>"Then tell the name of the band on stage" Slappy said.</p><p>"Who"</p><p>"The name of the band"</p><p>"Who"</p><p>"The band on stage"</p><p>"Who"</p><p>"The band playing on stage"</p><p>"Who!"</p><p>"That's what I wanna know!" Slappy cried.</p><p>"I'm telling you" Skippy replied.</p><p>"Who is on stage?" Slappy asked.</p><p>"Yes" Skippy said.</p><p>"Who is?" Slappy asked.</p><p>"Yes" Skippy said.</p><p>"So yes is on stage?" Slappy asked.</p><p>"Yes isn't even at this concert" Skippy stated.</p><p>"Then who is on stage?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Who is?"</p><p>"That's what I just said yes is on stage" Slappy said.</p><p>"No, yes isn't here. Who's on stage" Skippy said.</p><p>"Why are you asking me for?" Slappy asked.</p><p>"I'm not!" Skippy exclaimed.</p><p>"Let's try this again. Do you see the band on stage?" Slappy asked.</p><p>"No I don't see The Band. That's a different group entirely" Skippy replied.</p><p>"On stage. See the band?" Slappy asked.</p><p>"No, I don't" Skippy replied.</p><p>"Take off those John Lennon glasses and look! There's the band" Slappy said.</p><p>"That's not 'The Band'. The Band is performing later on. Who's on stage" Skippy said.</p><p>"You tell me" Slappy said.</p><p>"Who"</p><p>"The name of the group on stage"</p><p>"Who!"</p><p>"The name of the group"</p><p>"Who!"</p><p>"The group on stage!"</p><p>"Who!"</p><p>"The Band!"</p><p>"No! The Band's performing later. Right now we're listening to Who" Skippy stated.</p><p>"That's what I want to know!" Slappy cried.</p><p>Everyone cheered as the two squirrels bowed.</p><p>"You guys are funny, man. Come up and take a bow" The lead singer of Who said as Slappy and Skippy went to the stage and bowed there too.</p><p>They were pulled off stage by two hooks as it was Trixie and the illusions' turn to perform.</p><p>Trixie had Dark grayish violet eyes, Pale cornflower blue with very pale cornflower blue stripes hair, Brilliant azure skin and Pale, light grayish magenta magic aura wearing a purple an yellow star hairclip in her hair, a indigo jacket with light blue star on it over her purple and gold dress with light blue across the hem(bottom) with her light blue magic wand and cresent moon cutie mark on the side an long blue boots with white stars inside a purple circle with purple and gold stripes on the top and light blue on the heels.</p><p>"I'm Trixie and these are my pals Lavender Lace and Fuchsia Blush! Together, we are Trixie and the illuisions!" Trixie announced as the music started playing.</p><p>Lavender Lace had light blue violetish gray skin, light and very light long blonde hair and grayish orchid eyes wearing a purple and gold dress with light blue underneath with a purple gem on the collar and purple boots playing a sampler.</p><p>Fuchsia Blush had pale light grayish mulberry skin, strong fuchsia hair and light cornflower eyes wearing a purple and gold dress like Lavender's with a blue gem on the collar and fuchsia boots also playing a sampler.</p><p>They sang <strong>Powerful and</strong><strong> great</strong><strong>.</strong></p><p>The Rainbooms were under a trace by the song.</p><p>"This is a rematch, Rainbooms! Try and beat us without those sirens!" Trixie stated.</p><p>With that challenge, The Rainbooms sang <strong>Shine like Rainbows </strong>with Sunset Shimmer:</p><p>"You're going to be here till the day of the Friendship Games Movie!" Trixie announced.</p><p>"NOOOOO!" The Rainbooms cried.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>When we got out of the portal, we weren't in Equestria at all.</p><p>We were in the 1987 Turtles' lair.</p><p>"Why are we here?" I asked.</p><p>"Don't you want to celebrate me being reformed first before we find Discord?" Smakky asked.</p><p>"Ok" I replied.</p><p>-Nazo the Mysterious Hedghog's scene-</p><p>
  <em>The Disney Knights celebrated that Smakky was reformed while in the lair of the 1987 TMNT, but as they celebrated everyone's pizza slices got candy and mushrooms on them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mikey I thought we were having regular pizza today?" Raphael said.</em>
</p><p>"Don't look at me dude, it was regular when I took it out of the oven" Michaelangelo claimed.</p><p>"He's right guys, it just all of a sudden turned into candy and mushrooms" Donatello said, as his slice turned into a pizza shaped apple.</p><p>"Something weird is going on guys" Grace said.</p><p>"For some reason this seems like Bill Cipher's doing" April said, as her slice grew bug wings and flew away.</p><p>"Wait a minute...this seems like the work of someone I know" Green said as he remembered someone from his past, who did this kind of thing.</p><p>"Oh nice to know you didn't forget about me!" A voice familiar to Green said, just then everyone saw an odd creature moving about inside the walls of the lair.</p><p>"Discord!" Green said.</p><p>"Oh you do remember me master" Discord said as he all of a sudden appeared behind Green.</p><p>"Who?" Everyone else said.</p><p>"Did he call you master" Splinter asked.</p><p>"But of course I did. After all as Nazo, Green has been a master to many, this is true, Master Splinter" Discord said as he walked on the ceiling of the lair casually with ease.</p><p>"How do you know his name?" Leonardo asked.</p><p>"Oh I know lots of things Leonardo, like how this Splinter is really Hamato Yushi" Discord said to Leonardo.</p><p>"Careful guys, Discord is a strong being of chaos. He's from Equestria like Princess Twilight Sparkle" Green said.</p><p>"And I was your best student in days of old Nazo, but you go by Green these days" Discord said as he floated around Green.</p><p>"Is he like Bill?" Michaelangello asked.</p><p>"Oh no, you see my old friend Bill is trapped in the dream worlds. When I can roam free, and appear anywhere as I please" Discord said as he snapped his fingers, he teleported 2012 Mikey and Raph and kept 2012 Raph frozen. Discord then shrunk, and danced on 2012 Rachael's head.</p><p>"You also turned Ponyville into the Chaos Capital of the Equestria world, and turned my friends the Mane Six against each other and into the ponies that represented the Negative Elements" Green said with an angered look on his face, while both Michaelangello from 2012 and 1987 laughed as Discord danced on 2012 Rachael's head.</p><p>"He is a barrel of laughs" 1987 Michaelangello said.</p><p>"If only Raph could see how funny it is having this guy dance on his head" 2012 Mikey said, just then Discord,snapped his fingers again and sent the two 2012 turtles back.</p><p>"Yes and since all the lovely chaos has made some alterations to events, Queen Chrysalis and her Changlings are imprisoned in a castle, Sunset Shimmer has been reformed, the Sirens have lost their powers and Lord Tirek is in Tartarus. So I've been set free before Fluttershy redeemed me, so for the fun of it I'm helping out those villains" Discord said as he was playing poker with stuffed toys on the dinner table.</p><p>"Apart from that bad news regarding you, why else are you here?" Green asked his former student who was also once his friend.</p><p>"Oh just letting you know that Bill will hurt your friends in Gravity Falls unless you do something about it, and I have a riddle" Discord said as he made a genies lamp appear on the table, he was dressed like a genie and floated with his legs crossed. "Serpents run but don't slither when their your friend, when metal forms to be a snake you'll soon find who you're looking for back where the change began" Discord said with a smile as he slowly went into the lamp, it then vanished into thin air.</p><p>"That was weird" April said.</p><p>"With Discord, weird is an understatement. Guys I need to return to Gravity Falls, if Bill is after my friends I have to help them, and be careful of Discord. I'll try to figure out his riddle, take care guys" Green said as he got ready to return to Gravity Falls. Little did he know he was falling into a trap, that would change the forms of him and his friends at Gravity Falls.</p><p>
  <em>-end of Nazo's scene-</em>
</p><p>"Charis, go with Green in case he needs any help. I've got a feeling that riddle might have something to do with Metal Green" I said as Charis nodded and opened a portal then zoomed through after Green.</p><p>"What should we do?" Mikey asked.</p><p>"Well, from an episode I've seen Discord can turn a world like Equestria upside down and make clouds into candy floss or cotton candy as people know it as while raining chocolate milk" I stated.</p><p>"That's not so bad" Emily said.</p><p>"What about seeing bunnies with legs as long as a giraffe's or cows flying?" Amy stated.</p><p>"Good point" Emily said.</p><p>"So Smakky, do you think we should get the Mane 6's help to stop Discord?" I asked. But before he could answer, Yen Sid listened in on the conversation and connected Scrooge to us.</p><p>"Hello? I've been told a group of fans who called themselves Disney Knights can help me with my huge problem" Scrooge said.</p><p>"That's us. What's wrong, Mr McDuck?" I asked.</p><p>Everyone stared at me.</p><p>"I've watched a bit of <em>DuckTales</em> before but I'm not a Mary-sue ok?" I whispered to them.</p><p>"My nephews and my adopted niece have been kidnapped by my arch-enemy, Magica De Spell" Scrooge cried.</p><p>"Do you know where she went?" Chee Chee asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure but there's a rumour going around the tooniverse that people are on the Equestria moon" Scrooge said.</p><p>"Don't worry, Mr McDuck, we'll save them" I said.</p><p>"Thank you so much! Before I go, I've go one more thing to say! <em>See you in </em><em>2017</em>!" Scrooge said as he directed the last line to all of the Ducktales fans -new and old- in the real world (He partly broke the fourth wall).</p><p>"Ok, the turtles will stay here and protect their worlds. Toon Alliance, You go to the moon and locate Magica. Don't move in until the order is given. Team Altessa, you guys go to Equestria and see of everyone is alright, Team Sky, you guys can check Canterlot high and Chee Chee, you and I with Smakky will go back to Wasteland and see if anyone is hiding there. Now move out!" I said everyone went in different directions.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>After Discord had given Green the riddle, He did some extra research on the Crystal Empire's magic and was intrigued by King Sombra, its former ruler. So he went out and began to spread his chaos magic everywhere as he looked for the crystal Empire and found the Crystal heart as part of his plan to never be reformed.</p><p>He had secretly made a small pact with Metal Green without telling the other members of PIXAR's team and telling the riddle was only part of the deal.</p><p>Making sure his plan worked was the rest and everything was at stake.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the Canterlot high world...</em>
</p><p>Team Sky saw Lenora with Autumn Sky as they travelled through a portal to the World that Never was to recruit the next Heart Fragment. "I'll try to reach him through Telepathy" Doominique told her.</p><p>"I'll make note on that. If that fails, I'll persuade him to join our team" Lenora stated as they arrived in the dark city outside the Castle that Never Was.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Wasteland...</em>
</p><p>When we arrived, I spotted a small hole in the fabric of reality and we went through it which led us right to the Villains' hideout.</p><p>It was tree-shaped and a bit like Peter Pan's hangman's tree hideout only it had a darker tone to it with spikes and the door had a skull door knocker along with a sign which clearly read '<em>PIXAR's Team's hideout'</em> with '<em>Heroes keep out!</em>' underneath which couldn't have made it any more obvious.</p><p>We listened in on their conversation:</p><p>"Did you send Slimy L there?" a voice which sounded like a boy's asked.</p><p>"Yes, I did send her to the moon" a girl's voice replied which I recognised was PIXAR's.</p><p>"Even if Silver or Blaze is not here, I don't mind punching Sonic and Fiona for a while..." The unknown boy's voice said.</p><p>"Maximus is here in Wasteland with us but the one known as Betty doesn't realise the only 'Getting sent to wasteland' thing was a scam as Hämsterviel recorded what he and his team mates had seen and had already sent it to Maximus BEFORE they were stop" PIXAR stated.</p><p>"Good, I... I sense someone is nearby" the unknown voice said as the door opened and out came PIXAR with a unfamiliar hedgehog mink that looked like Silver.</p><p>"So you're one of them? I'm Venice the Hedgehog, I am what Silver started off as before becoming Silver" Venice explained.</p><p>"Have you kidnapped any more toons without us knowing?" I asked.</p><p>"The toons called Cheese, Mac and Bloo are being held captive on the moon. I suggest you head there first to face your fears and save them before taking me on" PIXAR suggested.</p><p>"Fine" I said. "Do you want me to come too?" Chee Chee asked.</p><p>"No, Stay here in case something happens like you run into Sora or something" I replied.</p><p>Chee Chee nodded.</p><p>Then just like that, I left.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the 2012 Turtles' world...</em>
</p><p>Karai sent an S.O.S. Message the same way she was able to tell them the location of her hideout in the episode that introduced them to their Rocksteady and Beboop even though their Beboop doesn't like that name.</p><p>Then She noticed a green hedgehog robot coming towards her as she sat up in the cadge.</p><p>The robot unbolted the cadge and released her.</p><p>"Now you can be free" It said.</p><p><em>You can eat all you want if you stay like this </em>a voice said. <em>I am Karai, daughter of Splinter and actually called Miwa. I should have trained under him but Shredder stole me when I was still a baby so I wouldn't remember anything and become his protégée as well as his adopted daughter. I found out through listening in on the turtles' conversation the truth and rebelled from Shredder. I AM ME! NOBODY ELSE! </em>She thought.</p><p><em>You can't fight me forever</em> the voice said. <em>As long as there is humanity inside me, I will keep fighting</em> Karai thought as she slithered away into the shadows. Metal Green smiled and travelled Hawaii where Sora and his friends were going to appear.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>Sora, Kairi and Riku were picked up by Mickey, Oswald and their pals in their gummi ship and flew to Deep Space. They experienced helping Jumba escape like Terra did and eventually met Stitch when he's still known only Experiment 626.</p><p>Soon after Stitch escaped from the prison ship in a red ship and crash-landed in Hawaii.</p><p>Sora and his friends followed after Stitch and arrived on the Island by the time Lilo was at the dog shelter looking for a dog. They found the shelter and went to dog cadges. "Hello? Is there any animals in here?" Lilo asked, not realising the dogs were hiding above her.</p><p>Just then, Stitch quickly hid his spikes and extra arms and then came out of the shadows.</p><p>He hugged her and Lilo was astonished.</p><p>When she came back to Nani, her older sister, she and the lady at the counter weren't sure 626 was a dog.</p><p>"Are you sure you want that one?" Nani asked.</p><p>Then Stitch licked his nose.</p><p>"He's good. I can tell" Lilo said. Then she got a certificate that stated she own him.</p><p>"I'm gonna call you 'Stitch'" Lilo said.</p><p>As time passed, Lilo introduced Stitch to Elvis music and tried to get Stitch to dress like him while playing a guitar on the beach.</p><p>It worked until people crowded around him taking pictures which caused him to snap and made Nani loose her job.</p><p>Soon after, Lilo also introduced him to 'The Ugly Duckling' and eventually after playing loads of Elvis records, discovered one of his random talents.</p><p>"Nani, Watch this" Lilo said as she placed Stitch's finger on the record that was playing on the record player and opened Stitch's mouth.</p><p>It played Suspicious Minds.</p><p>Lilo then closed it. Then opened it again. Close. Open. Close. Open.</p><p>All the while, Nani's face of shock, horror and confusion was utter priceless!</p><p>Then there was a knock at the door: Cobra bubbles was back about Lilo.</p><p>As Nani dealt with him, Lilo was kidnapped by Gantu exactly how he does it in the movie and Stitch saves her.</p><p>After Lilo gets her own red ship, Stitch gets this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that someone was in trouble that was like Lilo and had changed dramatically.</p><p>Images of him and Yuna from the events of <em>Stitch!</em> Flooded his mind, overwhelming him.</p><p>"Stitch, are you ok?" Lilo asked.</p><p>"I'm ok" Stitch said, nervously in an unconvincing way.</p><p>"I hope Hämsterviel isn't back" Lilo wondered out loud.</p><p>Later that day, Stitch gathered Angel, Ruben(625 the sandwich maker) and Sparky together.</p><p>"We're going on a mission in Jumba's ship to see if anything suspicious is happening and we must not let Lilo know about this, agreed?" Stitch asked in his language.</p><p>"Agreed" His cousins replied.</p><p>But as the door that closes upwards began to move, Lilo sneaked inside the ship.</p><p>Stitch followed his instincts and a GPS to the moon through an invisible portal and straight in to a trap.</p><p>When the ship's door opened, Hämsterviel and his brother took Lilo and placed her on the Conveyor belt for their machine.</p><p>"STITCH!" Lilo cried.</p><p>Stitch quickly saved her and threw her to Angel who swiftly caught her in time.</p><p>However Stitch stayed on the conveyor belt too long and was turned evil again by the machine.</p><p>Stitch growled as his glitch started up again like in the 2nd Movie.</p><p>"This is my brother, dr Habbitrale and this is Yuna, Stitch's former friend" Hämsterviel said.</p><p>"Stitch! It's me, Lilo!" Lilo called out to him.</p><p>It didn't work.</p><p>Then she noticed Yuna dressed in black, smirking and realised she must have been close to him which was the key to getting him back!</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Hawaii...</em>
</p><p>The background turned dark a bit like how Sora saw a flashback from Kairi's memories with images and word quotes.</p><p>"Hello, Sora" he said.</p><p>"How do you know my name?" Sora asked.</p><p>"I know a lot of things that you don't know. Like how Ven's heart is inside you but you don't remember because you were only about 4 at the time" Metal Green said.</p><p>"Or the fact that Terra gave Riku a keyblade ceremony which made him become a keyblade wielder and how Aqua didn't give that ceremony to you too because she didn't want a drift in your friendship" Metal Green added.</p><p>"What do you want from me?" Sora asked.</p><p>"The question is: What do YOU want?" Metal Green asked as Kairi and Namine appeared beside him.</p><p>"Kairi!" Sora cried as Kairi ran and he raced after her.</p><p>He then ran straight into Chee Chee who recognised him instantly.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Mickey, Oswald and friends were led by Metal Green's illusions to the Keyblade Graveyard and saw Barry's group had now named themselves the 'Keyblade Crusaders' stealing Keyblades.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Mickey cried.</p><p>"What does it look like?" Barry asked.</p><p>"Stealing, really?!" Oswald cried.</p><p>"It's for a good cause, really" Darcy said.</p><p>"Who is your leader?" Oswald demanded.</p><p>Then from the shadows, came Donald's clone wearing an orange Tuxedo to distinguish the different between the original and double.</p><p>"Hi there, I'm Ronald also known as 'Don'. I'm their leader" he said.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>With Zecora by their side along with Apple Bloom, AJ's sister, all the Mane 6 needed to find now was the bravery and Honour bearer as they went back to reality to find them.</p><p>They were randomly taken to my house by the portal and found Patch being kidnapped by Foxicus.</p><p>Once they had knocked him out, they took Patch along for safety and went to Las Pegaus next.</p><p>Just then, Pinkie's pinkie sense warned of something bad about to happened.</p><p>Seconds later, Twilight's notebook flashed urgently and she opened it.</p><p>There was a message from Sunset Shimmer which read:</p><p>'<em>Dear Princess Twilight,</em></p><p>
  <em>Something terrible has happened! The Human Mane 6 along with the human version of you have been kidnapped! Now we can't continue the preparation plans for the Friendship games if they're not here also Trixie and her band mates are missing! Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are doing everything they can to keep everyone calm but nothing is working!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Come quickly as soon!</em>
</p><p><em>Sunset Shimmer'</em>.</p><p>"We have to go to Canterlot high school" Twilight said.</p><p>"But we can't go in there! We'll get mixed up with the human versions of us" AppleJack protested.</p><p>"You guys can stay in the portal realm while me and Spike go through and look for the Human Mane 6" Twilight said.</p><p>"That's a very great plan!" Pinkie said.</p><p>"Brilliant" Rarity said.</p><p>"Don't worry, Rarity. I'll make sure I save your human self first!" Spike declared.</p><p>"SHIPPING TIME!" Someone shouted as Spike an Rarity blushed.</p><p>"Who on earth would ship me with Discord?! I mean are you guys LOCO?!" Fluttershy cried.</p><p>They all stared at her.</p><p>"What? I was just shouting at the fourth wall" Fluttershy said, awkwardly.</p><p>"See if you can locate the other element of harmony bearers" Twilight added as she an Spike went through the mirror.</p><p>Her friends followed her half way.</p><p>"Good luck!" They called out as Twilight and Spike made it to the other side.</p><p>When they arrived at the school, they saw a poster of the 'concert' Trixie was at and followed the directions straight to the loophole portal.</p><p>When Twilight and Spike arrived in the past and saw the Human Mane 6 under a trance in a cadge with Human Twilight, both Twilight and Spike were shocked to see Trixie of all people behind it.</p><p>"I thought she had a good heart" Twilight said as she thought her first encounter with her in the human world.</p><p>-<em>Flashback to Equestria Girls-</em></p><p>
  <em>Twilight was hungry and tried to get food from the vending machine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With all options out, she thought of bucking the machine pony-style.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just as she got on all fours and was about to kick it with her feet, Trixie came by.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Great and Powerful Trixie... needs some peanut butter crackers." Trixie said as she put money in the machine an got her crackers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-End Flashback-</em>
</p><p>"Well, Well, if it isn't Twilight Sparkle the princess not from this world? Care to join us in a song battle?" Trixie asked.</p><p>"Do I have a choice?" Twilight asked.</p><p>"If you want to save your friends and the Friendships games, then no, you have no choice" Trixie replied.</p><p>"You're the first one up to sing" Lavender Lace added.</p><p>Twilight went up on stage and Spike cheered her on.</p><p><em>Please snap out of it when I sing this </em>she thought as the music started to play in the background.</p><p>Twilight sang<strong> Strange new world</strong> which broke Trixie's spell on the Mane 6.</p><p>"Trixie, I'm going to get you!" Human Pinkie cried as she and other human Mane 6 broke free of the cadge and tackled Trixie, Lavender Lace and Fuchsia down.</p><p>Twilight led the way back through the portal and apologised to the people at the Woodstock festival for the distribution before they left.</p><p>When they returned to the school, Trixie and her band mates were taken straight to the principal's office by the Wondercolts.</p><p>"But I never got to sing MY Song!" Trixie moaned as she was dragged through the hallway.</p><p>"Good news, every pony! The Friendship games are back on as planned and we can continue the preparations!" Sunset announced.</p><p>Everyone cheered.</p><p>"And it's all thanks to you...Twilight" Sunset said with a grin.</p><p>Human Twilight looked at Twilight in confusion.</p><p>Twilight winked at her and then went to her human friends as Sunset began to explain why there can be two Twilights.</p><p>"Well, We have to go now. But I promise we'll be back for the Friendship Games. I just know it's going to be epic!" Twilight said.</p><p>"So long!" The Human mane 6 cried as Twilight and Spike went back through the portal.</p><p>Inside the portal, she found her pony friends waiting for her with Apple Bloom -a young pony with Brilliant gamboge eyes, a Brilliant amaranth mane, Pale, light grayish olive coat and Light brilliant crimson bow with a hidden apple heart cutie mark- and Sweetie Belle( a young pony with Pale, light grayish harlequin eyes, a Grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks mane, Light gray coat and a Pale, light grayish sap green or blue magic aura) , Rarity's sister who had recently joined them as one of the elements of Courage.</p><p>"I have feeling we'll meet the last element of harmony bearer real soon" Pinkie said as they walked to the other side towards Equestria.</p><p>"How can you be sure?" AJ asked.</p><p>"My Pinkie Sense told me so!" Pinkie replied.</p><p>"Of course you'll say that" Applejack sighed.</p><p>"We're almost there" Twilight said.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere in Equestria...</em>
</p><p>"PIXAR, I know that there's elements of Disharmony that counter the elements of harmony which are Dishonest, selfish, unkind, disagreement, disbelief and disloyal. Tell the others to start looking immediately as they might come in handy if you encounter the Mane 6"Discord said just as he stumbled upon the glorious crystal empire.</p><p>"I'll tell them the message. Thanks Discord" PIXAR replied.</p><p>"Oh, PIXAR. Don't forget to look EVERYWHERE, ok?" Discord added.</p><p>"Ok" PIXAR said as the line was cut.</p><p>As Discord kept walking, he found the place where the crystal heart was kept and smiled.</p><p>A huge storm of candy floss/cotton candy(they're the same thing) clouds raining chocolate milk with rabbits running on long legs, cows and pigs flying and plants bending over followed shortly after.</p><p>The reign of chaos had begun.</p><p>Altessa and the rest of her team arrived shortly after the chaos began and saw how chaotic things were without the Mane 6.</p><p>They went to Canterlot to see what they could do to help.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the Keyblade Graveyard...</em>
</p><p>The Keyblade Bearers (Their newer and improved name for Barry's team) stole some of the keyblades and tested them on the large indigo chest with a heartless emblem on it to make sure they didn't open it.</p><p>Inside the chest was the remains of the Shadow Blot from Mickey and Oswald's last encounter with it.</p><p>The girls knew that out there was a special key that could open the chest and resurrect it by a special Keyblade bearer.</p><p>The group took the chest back to Castle Oblivion and guarded it with their lives as Donald's clone who wanted to be know as 'Ronald' or 'Don' returned to <em>The world that never was </em>to protect his girlfriend Donna Duck from harm's way like Metal G<em>reen's </em>clones.</p><p>Barry sensed something bad was happening and that he was somehow different.</p><p>He could tell when something bad was about to happen and could plan ways to avoid it but he didn't know why he had this feeling that he was forgetting something.</p><p>"<em>You are the glue that holds us together</em>" Doominique's voice said.</p><p>"Who's there?" Barry asked.</p><p>"I am Doominique and you are a heart fragment from the toon known as 'Judge Doom' just like me" she said.</p><p>"You? What makes you so sure? I have a feeling you're evil and My feelings are usually right" Barry said.</p><p>"Good an evil must bind together like Dr Hyde and Jekyll" Doominique chanted, repeatedly.</p><p>Barry fell into a trance by the chanting.</p><p>"Yes, they must." Barry said.</p><p>"Good, now come to me" Doominique said.</p><p>Barry began to follow her voice towards an open portal but Lizzette grabbed before he got any further.</p><p>"You're staying with us. You want to be on our team so stay on our team and don't follow strange hypnotising voices if you can help it, ok?" Lizzette said.</p><p>"Ok" Barry said.</p><p>"Vanitus will open the chest and revive the shadow blot!" a voice said.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>PIXAR had put the stolen items and people somewhere in Dark Beauty Castle for safe keeping and had blotlings of all shapes and sizes guard the cabinet which they were being held.</p><p>Ortensia saw what was happening and contacted Minnie once she returned to Main Street.</p><p>
  <em>XXXXXXXXX</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In Equestria...</em>
</p><p><em>After </em>Discord went to check the captives in Taurus, he was mortified by what he discovered: They were gone!</p><p><em>Probably fled home straight into Bill Cipher's trap</em> he thought.</p><p>"They're going to pay for this!" Discord cried.</p><p>He looked up at the map of Equestria and spotted Twilight's Friendship rainbow castle.</p><p>He grinned.</p><p>"I know just the place I can take out my anger on" He said as he clicked his fingers and teleported away.</p><p>As Twilight and her friends arrived back in Equestria, they were too late as the chaos was here and Discord was attacking Twilight's castle which was unguarded through the Plunderseed plants.</p><p>Twilight and her friends rushed to the Castle to protect it from the plants using their elements of harmony shards.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>Metal Green through one of his clones met Sofia the worst -Sofia's clone that wears a pink dress that is evil- .</p><p>"Can you do me a favour and stand in for Sofia while she's away and frame for her all the bad deeds you do so she has a very bad day when she returns?" Metal Green asked.</p><p>"Sure thing!" Sofia the worst -also known as 'bad Sofia'- replied as she dashed off to do as many bad things as possible.</p><p>"Everything is according to plan" Metal Green said as he teleported away.</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>The toon Alliance found the triplets and Webby hidden on the moon and fought Magica using the power of teamwork to save them.</p><p>Then they went to the Ducktales world to return them safely home.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Cerise, Frani and her friends ran in to the Big bad wolf's son Lil' bad wolf who was taller and older than in the comics after so many years.</p><p>"Hi there, call me Rolf for I want to be good not evil like my dad" He said.</p><p>"We have nowhere to go. Everyone at the school must hate me for being something that was never meant to be born" Cerise said as tears rolled down her face.</p><p>"I know who can help you guys, follow me" Rolf said as he led the girls to secret hideout in the Monster High realm.</p><p>"Welcome to the Brother and sisterhood of wolves and friends" Rolf said as they saw werewolves from Monster High inside the building chatting to each other and living normally.</p><p>Cermise, her pet wolf's eyes lit up and was very happy about their new accommodation.</p><p>"Do you guys want to stay here for a while?" Cerise asked.</p><p>"Sure" Maddie said.</p><p>"No problem" Raven said.</p><p>"Ditto" Frani said.</p><p>Lizzie, Alistair and Bunny were reluctant to stay.</p><p>"Er..."Alistair began.</p><p>"You can go back to the school if you wish but don't rat us out ok?" Cerise begged.</p><p>"Ok" Bunny said as she and the other royals left.</p><p>"I'm staying here, it's cool" Kitty said as she began to disappear Cheshire cat-style with only her smile left in sight before it vanished too.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>I went to the moon and told Chee Chee to stay in contact in case anything happened to me.</p><p>"Go Grace!" Chee Chee cheered through my phone as I faced my worst school enemy once again.</p><p>"So Grace the so-called leader is back? Well, guess what I'm going make this last battle interesting" Slimy L stated.</p><p>"Whoever said it was the last?" I replied as summoned all the courage I had and rushed towards her.</p><p>I moved in to punch her but her fist collided with mine and caused a shock wave.</p><p>When the dust cleared, Slimy L saw a rainbow aura emitting from my body while my eyes glowed a white light and a necklace with a light purple heart.</p><p>"I will beat you if it's the last thing I do!" I cried as I shot out a rainbow beam to signal the Mane 6 and hit slimy L in the face.</p><p><em>I'm the element of Courage!</em> I thought, excitedly.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Master Shredder told Rocksteady and Bebop to place Wirt and Greg in District 4 inside Traverse Town which was still standing since <em>Kingdom Hearts</em>(the first game).</p><p>Wirt was relatively tall and rather thin boy, with dark sienna hair that covers the majority of his forehead, big, round black eyes that vary in expression, rather large ears and a unique pointed triangle nose wearing navy blue cape with yellow buttons, simple grey pants that reach his ankles, suspenders, and a classic buttoned up white shirt, two different types of shoes: his left shoe being brown and the right black which are usually untied and a red pointed gnome-like hat.</p><p>Greg was a young. very small and plump boy with brown eyes and brown hair wearing a white shirt with a small brown ribbon, light green overalls with round black buttons, black shoes with high white socks, a brown satchel and a tin tea kettle on his head.</p><p>"Hey Wirt" Greg said.</p><p>"Yes, Greg?" Wirt replied.</p><p>"Do you think Beatrice will send people to rescue us?" Greg asked.</p><p>"I don't, Greg. <em>My heart aches a thousand sorrows</em>" Wirt replied as he recited his own randomly-made poem lines.</p><p>"Well, I hope sends someone soon. Jason Funderburker is hungry" Greg said as he held his singing frog out.</p><p>"And when frogs are hungry, The whole world stops. That's a Rock fact!" Greg exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm going to sleep now while we wait for possible rescuers" Wirt said.</p><p>"You do that, Wirt. We'll keep watch" Greg replied.</p><p>"Wirt, do you still have the bird-shapped scissors?" Greg asked after five minutes had past.</p><p>"Yes, why?" Wirt replied.</p><p>"I think they want them" Greg said as he pointed at the dark dream eater cat.</p><p>"Uh,Oh..."Wirt gasped.</p><p>Just then, Amy, Chloe and Bill arrived and destroyed the dream eater.</p><p>"Hooray! We're saved!" Greg exclaimed.</p><p>"It's not over yet" Altessa said as she along the rest of the team had got the distress call from Yen Sid with the location of the captives also appeared along with more dark dream eaters.</p><p>"This is going to be a long fight" Emily said.</p><p>"True that" Sky said as she had lost Lenora to a group of Neoshadows blocking their path and had answered the call instead.</p><p>"Charge!" Amy cried as they all fought the dream eaters.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the strange loop...</em>
</p><p>"Sora, It's Chee Chee" she said.</p><p>"I can't remember anything about you" Sora confessed.</p><p>Then she smacked him.</p><p>"HEY! What was that for?!" Sora cried.</p><p>"That was from my sister!" Chee Chee stated.</p><p>"Wha- Why?!" Sora asked.</p><p>"You'll remember soon enough" Chee Chee said as she faded out of sight into darkness.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in the Deep Space world...</em>
</p><p>Angel and Sparky helped Lilo change Yuna back with the machine and a picture of her parents which her grandmother had given Angel in case of an emergency.</p><p>"What happened? Ani?" Yuna asked.</p><p>"No, I'm Lilo" Lilo replied.</p><p>"But you were an adult!" Yuna cried.</p><p>"Different universe plus Your series might not be officially Cannon" Lilo stated.</p><p>Then they got out a record player and sang along to the Lilo and Stitch show theme song to get Stitch back:</p><p>Stitch snapped out of it and attacked Hämsterviel and his brother, Habbitrale.</p><p>The two gerbil creatures laughed as they melted away and reformed into a green hedgehog robot figure.</p><p>"Tricked you! That's not the real Yuna! She and the gerbil brothers have been captured by a bunch of clone girls and timid boy. You'd better hurried and save her before she's lost FOREVER!" the Metal Green double cackled as he vanished.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>I called Chee Chee, Kenny, Jean, Lexya and Hollie for back-up as I threw Slimy L to the Nightmare Forces.</p><p>"She's all yours" I said.</p><p>"PIXAR! Come out and fight!" I shouted.</p><p>"Why don't you follow my voice and find out?" PIXAR said overhead.</p><p>I followed her voice as Hollie and Chee Chee followed behind back the Wasteland hideout.</p><p>As we vanished from sight, Master Shredder, Maximus, Starlight Glimmer and Gideon appeared.</p><p>"Boss, We found them" Gideon reported.</p><p>"Take them out" PIXAR ordered through her holographic watch.</p><p>She watched them charge on her screen and turned to us as it vanished into thin air.</p><p>"I see you're truly ready to fight. Come and get me" PIXAR challenged.</p><p>"With Pleasure" Chee Chee said as we ran towards her, all fired up.</p><p>But as we were about to make impact on her with our fists, an invisible force blocked us.</p><p>"Oh, Did you forget already? I always have someone to protect me" PIXAR said as Yokai came out of the shadows and stood in front of PIXAR like a bodyguard to Justin Bieber or something.</p><p>"He will do" I said as we charged at Yokai instead.</p><p>"Where are you keeping the stolen items and characters?!" Hollie cried.</p><p>"My answer is firm and very clear: The thing that you seek is not here. In a place once filled with beauty, inside a castle that's dark and dusty" PIXAR replied.</p><p>"DARK BEAUTY CASTLE!" We exclaimed in unison as we punched Yokai at the same time to knock him out.</p><p>Yokai stopped the impact connecting with his body with only one hand.</p><p>Just as he was about to kick us into the wall, a flash of red sped past and saved us.</p><p>"Thanks, Barry" I whispered.</p><p>"You're done for, 'Little' knights" Yokai said.</p><p>"We're not LITTLE!" I shouted as my eyes flashed with the same white light from before as I summoned my purple energy magic and courage element at the same time as I moved in for the direct impact.</p><p>Yokai caught me and threw me in the air.</p><p>I closed my eyes.</p><p>When I opened them again, I saw my friends' faces staring in astonishment at something or someone near me.</p><p>I moved my head while realising I was in a lying down position.</p><p>Then I looked up and my eyes widened.</p><p>"Hey there, biggest fan. It's good to be back" a familiar voice said.</p><p>There floating above Yokai holing me in his arm was Iron Man in his new red and sliverish suit from <em>Avengers Age of Ultron!</em>(<strong>I'm going to see the Movie at the weekend!)</strong></p><p>"Iron man?" I asked.</p><p>"The one and only" He replied as he shot Yokai in the stomach with his hand repulsers.</p><p>"You win" Yokai said,weakly as he surrendered.</p><p>"He's all yours, girls. Have fun" Tony said as he winked at me and flew off.</p><p>By the time, we handcuffed Yokai to a chair for the Toon police on Horace's detective force to collect PIXAR was gone!</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>On the moon at the same time...</em>
</p><p>Kenny, Jean and Lexya fought Maximus and his allies as hard as they could.</p><p>Then Kenny got an idea.</p><p>"On the count of three, we punch the ground with all of our force and power. One...Two...Three!" Kenny cried as they punched the ground at the same time which made a powerful shock wave which then turned into one of Star Butterfly's rainbow blast attacks from her wand at the Villains.</p><p>"And that's the power of teamwork!" Jean cried.</p><p>"Hurrah!" Kenny and Lexya cheered in agreement before they read the message I'd sent everyone about the Stolen items and people.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Outside Ever After High...</em>
</p><p>Foxicus who was wearing torn-up remnants of his former red robe tried to take Patch to Maximus as bait but Patch fought by with his angelic cat powers and beat Foxicus up.</p><p>"That's what you call a 'beat down'!" Patch said as he turned and walked away without looking back at the unconscious fox monster.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Once most people got my message, we met up at the Dark Beauty Castle with Ortensia and she led the way to where the items and characters were being kept.</p><p>"Here they are" Ortensia said as she opened the cabinet.</p><p>"Scourge!" Fiona cried as she saw only his gems.</p><p>"My Amulet!" Sofia cried.</p><p>"Sally!" Sonic said as he and Sally blushed.</p><p>"Babs and Buster Bunny!" Rachel cried as she hugged her distant cousins.</p><p>"Pizza?" I asked.</p><p>"That's ours" Michaelangelo said as he randomly appeared and snatched it away.</p><p>"So now everyone has their items back" I said as some of the other items and people floated back to their worlds.</p><p>Princess Ivy returned to the island she had been banished to.</p><p>The stolen items are kept in Dark Beauty Castle for safe keeping and guarded by the blotlings (T<em>he Amulet of Avour(Sofia the First), Ivy the bad princess who has black and white butterflies, the friendship crown (MLP), Princess Sally Acorn (From Mobeius), Scourge's gems, The Warner's mallet and Anvil, pizza (TMNTs) and magical weapons along with Babs and Buster bunny so the Tiny Toons don't graduate in the end long after the series ended)</em></p><p>"Team, We fought all of the Dream eaters. We're going to return Wirt and Greg home" Sky said.</p><p>"Good and Make sure Bloo, Mac and Cheese are save too" I said.</p><p>"Roger that" Sky replied.</p><p>"Party time?" I asked.</p><p>"PARTY TIME!" Everyone else replied as we headed to The realm in between Gravity Falls, 1987 Turtles' Lair and Equestria.</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>Once Sky and Co returned Wirt and Greg back to their world, Greg danced with his frog, Jason Funderburker as he began to sing Potatoes and Molasses.</p><p>
  <em>Greg sang.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, Beatrice" Wirt said.</p><p>"Hey" Beatrice said.</p><p>"I got you something" Wirt said as he gave her Adelaide's scissors.</p><p>"Oh, Thank you Wirt" Beatrice said.</p><p>"I used them so we could escape Adelaide and they're yours now" Wirt said.</p><p>Beatrice flew away and used the scissors.</p><p>She turned human again and was reunite with her family.</p><p>But Beatrice went back out into the woods and found Wirt again.</p><p>Wirt was shocked when he saw her human form.</p><p>She had black eyes and red hair put into a sort of abstract bun wearing a blue dress.</p><p>"Wow! You look dashing, Beatrice" Wirt said.</p><p>"I'm 17 and a half but I missed you, Wirt" Beatrice said.</p><p>"I missed you too" Wirt said as a tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p>Then they kissed at last and the shipping that every fan wished for came true(unless you wanted Lorna to be shipped with him!).</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In Equestria...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"I should totally throw a 'Thank you for saving Equestria' party!" Pinkie Pie stated.</p><p>"I could help you with that" A voice said.</p><p>She turned around and smiled at the familiar pony.</p><p>The pony had Brilliant chartreuse green eyes, dark brown mane and Light brilliant gamboge coat with a grilled cheese sandwich shaped like an accordion cutie mark.</p><p>His name was Cheese Sandwich.</p><p>"Cheese Sandwich, long time no see!" Pinkie cried.</p><p>Cheese and Pinkie were alike in some ways: They both loved to plan and throw parties and they both had a twitching sense that told them something (Cheese has a cheesy Sense and Pinkie has her Pinkie sense).</p><p>"Are you going to throw a party" he asked.</p><p>"Why, yes" Pinkie replied.</p><p>"May I help" he asked, politely.</p><p>"Yes!" Pinkie cried as the two ponies worked together to decorate the barn in Sweet Apple acres.</p><p>Twilight led us all to the barn ans I opened it.</p><p>"SURPIRSE!" All of the ponies shouted.</p><p>"Thank you guys!" We all said together in unison.</p><p>The barn had a 'Thank you, Disney Knights' banner hanging from the walls, the usual party tables with loads of food like Cake, sweets, cupcakes, Pizza, apple pies and other apple deserts(obviously), cherry pies from Cherry Jubilee and gems for Spike as he had been invited too.</p><p>"You both did well decorating this place. Maybe you two should be together?" I suggested as both ponies blushed.</p><p>"I'm going to go dance now" Pinkie said randomly as she dragged Cheese with him.</p><p>Twilight laughed.</p><p>"Those two really do have so much in common, they could be a great couple" Twilight said.</p><p>"Do you have a crush on anyone?" I asked.</p><p>"Who, Me? What?! No, No! Goodness, No! But I'm sure you've figured out that Spike likes Rarity" Twilight said.</p><p>"Let's just say I might have known that all along" I said with a wink.</p><p>"Guys, we're going to have some food, enjoy the party for a bit and then go ok?" I called over to the others.</p><p>"Ok!" the others called back.</p><p>"So this party is to make up for last time when we helped you guys save Equestria right?" I asked as I grabbed a cupcake.</p><p>"Yeah" Twilight said.</p><p>"Hey, Twilight! The Zapp Apples are here!" AJ called out and everyone ran out to see.</p><p>Everyone else grabbed some party food.</p><p>"Thanks for the party, Pinkie and Cheese but we're going to head back now" I said.</p><p>"Is the slepover still happening?" Twilight asked.</p><p>"Yeah" I said with a wink.</p><p>"Bye, Everyone!" We called out while waved as we went back to the 1987 Turtles' lair.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>2 hours later in the 1987 Turtles' lair...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"Has anyone seen Green?" I asked.</p><p>Everyone shook their heads.</p><p>"He and Charis should have been back by now" I said, worriedly.</p><p>"It's ok, Grace. I'm sure they're fine" Jean said.</p><p>"Well, You always know what to say" I said.</p><p>"Why don't we go meet one of your favourite actors during our vacation sometime?" Jean offered.</p><p>"You can do that?!" I gasped in shock.</p><p>"I have my ways to make my flower bloom in happiness" Jean replied.</p><p>"Thank you!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.</p><p>"Your welcome, Sweet Grace" Jean said with a cute smile.</p><p>In the sky, fireworks exploded and formed a picture of Iron Man along with every single one of us along with Patch with the words: '<em>Thank You, Disney Knights! PS: Please sing your theme song!'</em> underneath.</p><p>"Theme song?" I wondered as I got out my notebook and scribbled away.</p><p>-5 hours later-</p><p>"Everyone, come to the Karaoke area! I've got a surprise for you!" I announced.</p><p>So everyone rushed to the Karaoke bar.</p><p>"What's up, Grace?" Sky asked.</p><p>"You all want to know our theme song right? As the turtles, Sonic, Team Avatar(Aang and Korra) and My Little Pony have one. Well, I'm going to sing it now" I said into the microphone as the humanoid pony band began to play my tune which was a catchy beat a bit like 'My Little pony' but a good tempo with drums and electric guitar too.</p><p>"(V=Versus)</p><p>We've been so many places and worked really hard,</p><p>It's taken us a whole year and a quarter to get this far,</p><p>We always work together and never miss a place...</p><p>With Heartless and other things about, it's time to pick up the pace!</p><p>(Chrous)</p><p>We're the Disney Knights and We're up for a fight!</p><p>Throw loads of villains at us and we'll beat them with our might!</p><p>With friendship, We're victorious!</p><p>'Cus we're the winners! The Disney Knights!</p><p>(V)</p><p>Sunset Shimmer tried taking us on,</p><p>Discord's next to test our might</p><p>and PIXAR's team won't go down without a fight!</p><p>We're the Disney Knights and We're up for a fight!</p><p>Throw loads of villains at us and we'll beat them with our might!</p><p>With friendship, We're victorious!</p><p>'Cus we're the winners! The Disney Knights!</p><p>-Slowly-</p><p>We're the Disney Knights and We're all good friends.</p><p>Together till the end like peas in a pod.</p><p>Never gonna end...Even in Conflict!" I sang.</p><p>-Music starts to speed up-</p><p>-Switch to rap by Jean-</p><p>" Sky's the second in command, Altessa the co-leader at hand,</p><p>Mark, Byrn and his brother don't always talk,</p><p>Rend and Mira like to watch,</p><p>Amy the daughter of Bill Cipher</p><p>and her friend Lori,</p><p>Who could lie to her?</p><p>Oliva and Lexya too,</p><p>How could we forget you too?</p><p>Chee Chee, master of fighting in unique style,</p><p>Shadey's sister's kinda wild!</p><p>If I forgot any names, then remember I mean you!</p><p>For you're in this too!" Jean rapped.</p><p>-Switches back to song-</p><p>"We're the Disney Knights and We're up for a fight!</p><p>Throw loads of villains at us and we'll beat them with our might!</p><p>With friendship, We're victorious!</p><p>'Cus we're the winners! The Disney Knights!</p><p>We're the Disney Knights and we're here to fight!</p><p>We're a team and we'll always protect Cartoooons!" I sang as the music ended and everyone clapped as they cheered.</p><p>"That was a wonderful theme song" Sky remarked.</p><p>"True that" Kenny added.</p><p>I smiled and bowed to everyone, proud that I'd accomplished one of my goals.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Later that day...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>I went back to Equestria and turned into a light purple alicorn with a mane similar to Twilight's only with red in it wearing my usual glasses with a purple quill pen inside a white dream cloud with sliver stars raining out of it which occasionally change to a light purple heart when my element activated.</p><p>I went to the golden Oak Library and knocked on the door.</p><p>Twilight opened the door and smiled.</p><p>"So what should I call you, new pony friend?" Twilight asked as she invited me inside and closed the door behind me.</p><p>"My pony name is Dreamy Quill but you call me Grace" I stated.</p><p>"Can I join in?" Spike asked.</p><p>"Ok" I said.</p><p>"Whooo!" Owlilicious, Twilight's brown pet owl said.</p><p>"You can watch, Owlilicious" Twilight said with a grin.</p><p>So we had a pillow fight, included Spike with some other games, watched a Movie together and played Truth or dare as well.</p><p>Then before we went to bed, she allowed me to write a letter to Princess Celestia.</p><p>'<em>Dear Princess Celestia,</em></p><p>
  <em>My name is Grace, one of the Disney Knights but you call me by my pony name Dreamy Quill.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've learnt that friends come in all forms and size, not just human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Princess Twilight, your former student has a lot in common with me and I'm very glad about that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I also learnt that it's better to work together and let everyone get some screen time but not hog it all to yourself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From Dreamy Quill, Co-leader of the Disney Knights</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: Thank you for letting me meet Twilight!'.</em>
</p><p>"That's a great letter Dreamy Quill. I'm sure she'll love it" Spike said.</p><p>"Send it quickly, Spike. I need to sleep now" I yawned sleepily.</p><p>"And thanks" I added.</p><p>"Your welcome" Spike replied as he blow green fire which sent the scroll away.</p><p>"Good night, everyone" I said.</p><p>"Good night" Twilight and Spike said as I got in one of Twilight's guest beds that Rarity and AppleJack share many moons ago(Episodes).</p><p>"Oh, Twilight?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah?" twilight replied.</p><p>"I'm the element of Courage" I said.</p><p>"I'll tell the others tomorrow" twilight said as she drifted off.</p><p><em>Equestria is so awesome!</em> I thought.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-The end for now...-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Cutscene:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Metal Green went to the Spongebob universe and got Bill Cipher to arrange a meeting with Burger Beard, the villain from Spongebob Squarepants: out of water.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He went to the Movie part of the universe and met Burger Beard.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I've got a big plan that I need help with. It's a huge one that I think you'll like. Will you help me?" Metal Green asked.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Burger Beard turned around from his cooking station and looked straight at Metal Green.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Where do we start?" Burger Beard asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Right now" Metal Green replied.</strong></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>XXXXXXXXX</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>In the Unknown...</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Master Shredder, Gideon and Starlight Glimmer found the first element of Disharmony: Dishonest inside an Edelwood tree near the dark lantern.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The disharmony element was a yellow rotting apple symbol (The opposite of Honesty).</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>What bring you here to my woods?" the Beast asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We'd like you to join our team and become an true ally of PIXAR's as you'll get to seek revenge on those two boys" Master Shredder said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>You might be wondering what he means by that, just beware of spoilers for episode (Chapter as they call each episode) 10.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You see, Wirt realised that the dark lantern has the Beast's soul inside after the Beast shouted at him to stop when he threatens to blow it out.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Then the Woodsman blows out the lantern and the Beast is gone.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The reason why the beast isn't gone yet right now as it's meant to be the aftermath and it's not certain if he's dead or not plus characters don't really die outside their fandom zone(series).</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Beast thought hard.</strong>
</p><p><strong>In the dark, he looked like a </strong> <strong>humanoid shape with a head and cloak-covered body with antlers and his eyes glowed bright white.</strong></p><p>"<strong>It's a deal" The Beast said as he took Master Shredder's hand while being close to the light.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>In the light, they saw a body is made out of what looks like Edelwood, with twisted faces and holes covered all over, antlers resembling tree branches, a face which had a mouth and a nose, but no ears and two arms with long-fingered hands.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That was the beast's true form.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Lead the way, Captain" The Beast said as Gideon and Starlight shook in fear.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Sure thing" Master Shredder said as he opened a portal and led the way back to Wasteland.</strong></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>-End cutscene for now...-</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Brief Extra:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Somewhere in space in Atomic Betty's universe...</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lilo and Stitch managed to find Dark Yuna tied up in Betty's starcruiser with the three Betty clones</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Optica (Red clone), Destructa (Orange Clone)and Roxanne (Blue clone).</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>They looked exactly like Betty just the colour of their eyes and outfits were different.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Optica could fly and use fire(In power form, she turns red and her hairs on fire), Destructa change into a large rock-like form (Power form turns her body orange too) and Roxanne could stretch her body like rubber.</b>
</p><p>"<strong>Can we make a proposition with your 'cousin'?" Lilo asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Very well, We'll summon Betty at once" Roxanne said as Betty was immediately beamed up.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>(Note: The Clones were given the ability to talk normally again after not being appearing much in season three with X-5's help).</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>What's up, girls?" Betty asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Um...Betty, is it? We need your help to convince your 'cousins' to let our 'friend' go in handcuffs so we can change her back to normal" Lilo said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Betty nodded.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I'll see what I can do" Betty said as she went up to the clones and talked them at a distance so no one else could hear.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Some time after, Betty returned.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>What's your name, little girl?" Betty asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Lilo and this my dog, Stitch" Lilo said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Those are both interesting names and I can tell he's not a dog but an alien" Betty Stated.</strong></p><p>"<strong>How did you-?" Lilo began.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Don't worry. I have alien friends too. Sparky's an alien and sometimes I have to fight evil ones too" Betty explained.</strong></p><p>"<strong>COOL!" Lilo cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Ei!" Stitch agreed.</strong></p><p>"<strong>So are we able to take Yuna back?" Stitch asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>One moment..." Betty said as Optica placed handcuffs on Yuna's wrists.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Let me GO!" Dark Yuna cried.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We're going to take you home now, Yuna" Lilo said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Goodbye!" Stitch said as they waved and travelled back to the moon to change Yuna back.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Seconds after they left, A huge mob of Villian ships from across the galaxy appeared in front of Betty's ship.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Oh, no! They discovered my home planet!" Betty exclaimed.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Sparky, X-5, Noah, Junita, Come now!" Roxanne ordered.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>A few minutes later, they all appeared.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Betty paced back and forth in a blind panic.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>We need Granny, Robo-Betty and Admiral DeGill as well" Betty stated as she called them all to the ship.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We're ready to help!" Beatrixo, her granny who wore her old purple uniform and had blue eyes and curly grey hair, said.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Then DeGill laughed maniacally.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Amiral DeGill, are you feeling ok?" Sparky asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I'm not DeGill! I'm DeGilla, his evil clone!" he announced as he bared his sharp teeth and smiled.</strong></p><p>"<strong>You're all probably wondering how they all found out where Betty lived so soon? Well, Long after Maximus' Time travel plan failed and he and Minimus turned into Gelatin(Jelly), It got me thinking 'Why don't I kidnap DeGill and impersonate him?' so I did. Then Minimus, Hämsterviel and his brother carried out Maximus' new plan after he got sent to Wasteland which was follow your ship, Betty and use a hien camera to record their journery before they got caught and sent it to Maximus who in turn sent it to the other Villians so they would know too. Isn't it such a marvellous plan as you're once again outnumbered without your future self to save you!" DeGilla stated as he mocked them all.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>X-5 quickly looked in their Galactic guidebook under the page with long list of hero teams and found 'Disney Knights' in the Fan-made section.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>I think I just found our rescuers out of this situation" X-5 said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Let me see! They look awesome in this photo!" Sparky said as he spied a picture of everyone on the team in Gravity Falls together.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Quiet, everyone! I have to phone this number. Sparky, X-5, Throw Degilla overboard, I need to concentrate" Betty ordered as the boys opened the hatch, threw the fish clone out and quickly shut the door again.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>So Betty called us, leaving an important message on our answer machines before phoning another well-known heroine for help: Kim Possible and her boyfriend Ron plus Rufus.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>When Lilo and Stitch had changed Yuna back, she was very grateful.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But then, Stitch's new yellow watch which randomly appeared when Yuna returned to her normal self again began to flash.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stitch pressed it and out came a hologram of Betty.</strong>
</p><p>"<strong>Lilo, Stitch; I need your help again. Your enemies managed to assist my arch-enemy to find my home planet and we're outnumbered. Please help us! Bring everyone you can who you think can fight decently as well, ok?" Betty said as the hologram vanished.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Victoria can help us" Lilo said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I'm here!" a voice said.</strong></p><p><strong>Lilo turned around and saw a </strong> <strong>Slender girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail,freckles and blue eyes wearing a white shirt, red shorts and sandals .</strong></p><p>"<strong>Victoria! Hi! It's been forever! Would you like to help us with a new mission?" Lilo asked.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Sure!" Victoria replied.</strong></p><p>"<strong>We have to help save Earth in another world" Stitch said.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Then let's go...Wait, we need more people for that!" Victoria stated.</strong></p><p>"<strong>i know" Lilo said, simply.</strong></p><p>"<strong>There's only three of us plus Sparky as well" Victoria added.</strong></p><p>"<strong>I know" Lilo repeated.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Have you got a well-thought out plan?" Victoria asked as they went back to the ship.</strong></p><p>"<strong>Yeah, We're going to summon all the help we need with Stitch's Tiki Necklace" Lilo said as they closed the ship door.</strong></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>End of Extra for now...</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>I hope you've enjoyed my longest ever chapter in the history of my presence on Fanfiction!</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Soon I will reach the 29 mark and beyond! IF you're ready for more action, say 'Ai!'</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <strong>Do you see the twist I did there?</strong> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>There will be more mystery and surprises real soon! Discord is such a good villain right?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So I kinda hinted early, I'm going to see Avengers age of Ultron on Saturday which will be EPIC!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm still on season of MLP:FIM but I managed to finish Over the Garden Wall (I recommend it to everyone! Wirt sounds similar to Dipper in some ways).</p><p>There will be Gravity Falls with My little Pony along with Gravity Falls and Star VS the forces of evil crossovers soon! So be ready!</p><p>Patch will get his own drawing REAL soon!</p><p>Now, I'll stop hinting now but here's some big news:</p><p>There's a chance I will reach AND pass my 29 chapters</p><p>And I have two weeks left till my first exam</p><p>So because of that, even though I keep saying it I mean it this time, I'm going on a hiatus till the exams are over.</p><p>However in half-term, I'll do another Filler chapter so I can remember all of the Villains on PIXAR's team and figure out a solution for a good ending and I'll be online so feel free to PM me if you have any suggestions.</p><p>My last exam is on the 16th of June so I won't be posting again after the half-term bit for about 2 months (sort-of).</p><p>So watch my little pony: Friendship is magic, re-watch Gravity Falls as it could return after my exams, Watch the new Avengers film so you know who Ultron and Iron man are while you wait, ok?</p><p>Before I sign off for a while, I just want to say I Love you guys for your support an helpful reviews so thank you so much!</p><p>And last but not least:</p><p>Pljbqefkd fp ebxafkd qltxoap Yfhfkf Ylqqlj!</p><p>If your summer break starts in May, then have fun!</p><p>Read and review or PIXAR's growing team will get you!</p><p>Disney Knight Grace out till the end of June! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22- Equestria girls and the Disney Knights! (Filler Chapter)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written before I properly understood the meaning of the word 'filler'.</p>
<p>King Leo is from the MLP Under the Sparkling Sea book. All friendship is magic characters are owned by Hasbro.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We met up with the Rainbooms in the Canterlot high assembly hall for the special Friendship Games opening ceremony concert.</p>
<p>The 2003 turtles tagged along as they wanted get the chance to do a sing-off with the girls.</p>
<p>"So whoever wins this sing-off proves who's more popular with the fans" 2003 Ralph said.</p>
<p>"You're on!" Human Rainbow Dash cried.</p>
<p>"First up is the Rainbooms also known as 'Equestria Girls' singing their 'theme song'!" Spike announced.</p>
<p>"We're the Rainbooms and we're gonna rock your world!" Rainbow cried.</p>
<p>They began to play their music and sang <strong>Friendship through the ages</strong>.</p>
<p>Everyone cheered as they bowed and left the stage.</p>
<p>"Next is the 2003 turtles!" Spike added as we encouraged the boys to go on stage.</p>
<p>"But they were good! How do we follow an act like that?" 2003 Don cried. "You just do!" I stated as we pushed them gentled on to the stage but they almost fell off which made it look like we pushed to hard when we didn't really.</p>
<p>"We're the 2003 Teenage mutant ninja turtles and we're gonna blow your minds away!" 2003 Mikey exclaimed as their theme song began to play.</p>
<p>Everyone cheered.</p>
<p>"Ok, guys you have 45 minutes to vote so good luck!" Spike said.</p>
<p>Starlight Glimmer watched from the sidelines and got out her phone.</p>
<p>"Evil Elsa, get ready for the signal" Starlight said.</p>
<p>"What signal?" Evil Elsa asked.</p>
<p>"You'll know when you see it" Starlight replied as the call was interrupted by PIXAR.</p>
<p>"Starlight, I want my own nobody" PIXAR said.</p>
<p>"According to the future net data, you already have one and it's in the keyblade graveyard with some mysterious folk" Starlight replied.</p>
<p>"But how is that possible?!" PIXAR exclaimed.</p>
<p>"You somehow made one unknowingly in the future and it somehow went back in time here before you came along" Starlight added.</p>
<p>"Interesting" Discord mumbled to himself as he had heard every word of the conversation and smiled as he vanished.</p>
<p>"Yokai, research all you can on my nobody in the future and see what data you can find. Tell me what it's name is as soon as you find it, understand?" PIXAR ordered.</p>
<p>"Yes, mam" Yokai replied as he travelled to the future.</p>
<p>"Starlight, you, Evil Elsa and Slimy L keep track on how many members we've got so I can calculate the success rate of my plan" PIXAR said.</p>
<p>"Yes, PIXAR" Starlight said as the call ended.</p>
<p>"While we wait for the votes to be added up, we now have song from Frani and the Rebel Rangers!" Spike announced.</p>
<p>They sang the Ever After high theme.</p>
<p>"The votes are in and the winner is..." Spike began.</p>
<p>"The Equestria girls who won 6-3!" Spike cried as the Rainbooms AKA Equestria Girls high-five each other as the 2003 turtles fumed in fury and disappointment as the crowd cheered.</p>
<p>"Dreamy Quill and the Disney Knights, come over to the Friendship rainbow kingdom castle. Have I got news for you!" rainbow Dash alerted us.</p>
<p>"We're coming, Rainbow" I said as we went through a portal back to Ponyville and found the castle.</p>
<p>The tree-castle bears some resemblance to the Golden Oak Library, at least the aboveground portion just many times larger and appears to have a multi-level castle in its branches, which includes a great balcony, two spires, and a tower with one banner flying on the side marked with Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark, and the top bears a large crystal star along with Two sets of five strings of beads hang off the side of the structure much like the white beads that hang off the Tree of Harmony, a great golden stair for the two-leaved golden door into the tree's body at the bottom of the tree and Two open lancet windows flank the door</p>
<p>We went up the stairs which led us past rooms with lancet two-toned green glass windows and crystalline lathed columns with scrolled tops line the hall decked by a brown rug with scrollwork.</p>
<p>At the end of the hallway was the throne room.</p>
<p>"Come on, guys! We're in here!" Rainbow Dash's voice said.</p>
<p>We saw the door which led to the throne room which was a golden-framed green glass fanlighted door.</p>
<p>When we went inside, we became awe-struck!</p>
<p>It had a crystalline throne about a star-shaped dais on a golden dish on a violet rug with scrollwork for each of the mane 6 and Spike too.</p>
<p>The door also had a set of green glass spire lights.</p>
<p>"What's the emergency?" Sky asked.</p>
<p>"Would you like to read the latest Daring Do book with me?" Rainbow asked.</p>
<p>"THAT's what we came here for?!" Mystic cried.</p>
<p>"And she still wants me to surrender to her. Hmm! No way" Kenny muttered to himself.</p>
<p>"Sure!" I said as we all gathered around Rainbow Dash with the Mane 6 and Spike while Mystic mopped on her own as Rainbow showed us the cover.</p>
<p>"It's called '<em>Daring Do and the Rainbow Lightening bolt'</em>!" Rainbow read.</p>
<p>"Is that your cutie mark?" Altessa asked.</p>
<p>"Yes. Yes it is" Rainbow dash replied, proudly.</p>
<p>On the cover was Daring Do reaching for Rainbow Dash's cutie mark inside a hedge maze with her enemy Ahuizotl and his cats along with a shadowy figure which slightly resembled Rainbow Dash half hidden in the background.</p>
<p>"This looks good! Can you read it to us, please?" Twilight asked.</p>
<p>"pretty, pretty please with cherry, chocolate sprinkles, whipped cream and apple surp on top?" Pinkie plead.</p>
<p>"Ok, ok. I'll read it" Rainbow gave in.</p>
<p>She opened the book and began that the first page.</p>
<p>"I had heard rumours of a special cutie mark gem being spotted in a hedge maze outside Applelosa.</p>
<p>I flew inside the maze but it had a defence system which closes the entrance behind a wanderer an doesn't let anyone out unless they find what they're seeking.</p>
<p>My long time enemy Ahuizotl and his wild cats -<em>a tiger, a cheetah, a lynx, a panther, and a fussy white house cat- had heard the rumour too and were also looking for it." Rainbow Dash read.</em></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-Events of the book location-</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daring Do saw the Cutie mark gem in the middle of the maze and made a dash for it.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Daring Do looking a lot like Rainbow Dash with</em> Moderate rose eyes only with a dark grey, Dark grey and Medium grey<br/>striped mane, a light gold coat and a compass rose cutie mark wearing a dark olivine vest and a tan pith helmet with a dark olive band.</p>
<p>
  <em>But just as she was about to get it, Ahuizotl snatched it up off the ground first.</em>
</p>
<p>Ahuizotl had a elongated dog-like head with his Black with pale, light greyish olive sclera eyes over his nose at the end of his snout, dog-like hind limbs and ape-like forelimbs, and a long monkey-like tail with a hand on its end, Very dark sapphire blue with dark greyish phthalo blue highlights hair with Dark greyish persian blue fur on his body with brilliant cerulean underbelly, lower jaw and hands (limbs) wearing golden coloured jewellery, such as a necklace, a single ear ring, and three bracelets, one for each foreleg, and one around his tail's wrist.</p>
<p>"<em>Better luck next time, Daring Do!" he cackled as he captured her by getting his cats to surround her and placed her in a lake trapping her in with a sheet of ice.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As he went off, Dreamy Quill -My alive persona when I'm not in Equestria- came and saved her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was Daring Do's new partner thanks to Rainbow Dash's help with her last adventure which made her see that she needed help sometimes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Together, they sped after Ahuizotl and took back the cutie mark.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Get THEM!" He shouted as the cats closed in on them while surrounding them in a formed circle.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As they did this, the cutie mark in Daring Do's hooves glowed and out came the mysterious pony known as 'Daring Dash'!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The pony looked like Rainbow Dash only wearing the same outfit as Daring Do but in Rainbow Dash's colours along with the helmet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was from the comic world.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Let's beat this guys up!" Daring Dash said as they kicked the cats' butts while Ahuizotl used the opportunity to flee.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Curse you, Daring Do!" he cried while running away.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Daring Do, Say hi to Rainbow Dash for me" Daring Dash said as she was teleported back to her world by the cutie mark gem.</em></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-Back to Reality in the castle-</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"So the day was once again saved by Daring Do and her adventurous partners!" Rainbow dash finished reading.</p>
<p>"Look!" I said as I pointed at a loose page after the last page of the story.</p>
<p>Rainbow Dash turned over the page and saw a message:</p>
<p>'<em>A.K. Yearling invites Rainbow Dash, a number 1 fan of the Daring Do series for some pointers on writing and an exclusive look on her next story with 6 passes'</em>.</p>
<p>Rainbow Dash picked up the passage which had Daring Do on it with the word Exclusive pass above her.</p>
<p>"Wow...I am so there! You guys wanna come?" She asked.</p>
<p>"YES!" The Mane 6 replied.</p>
<p>"Daring Do costume party!" Pinkie cried as within seconds, everyone was wearing a Daring do costume in the party decorated throne room, eating pizza and finger food.</p>
<p>Flash Sentry appeared by Twilight's side.</p>
<p>"Twilight, would you like go on a secret mission with me to the future to find out what PIXAR's weakness is?" he asked.</p>
<p>Twilight blushed as she thought of his human self.</p>
<p>"Ok" Twilight said as the pair disappeared in a flash of light.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Somewhere in the Equestrian Sea was kingdom called Aquastria with Mermares which had fish fins, scales and a fish tail and Seaponies who resembled sea horses with their king, King Leo who was Merlion with a head of a lion with an orange mane, a scaly blue face and orange eyes and the body of a blue fish with an orange tail.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>King Leo was the cousin of Princess Celestia.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sea castle shook.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Seafoam, warn my cousin that there is danger in all of Equestria including here" King Leo said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Yes, your majesty" Seafoam, a purple mermare said as she swam away at full speed.</em></p>
<p><em>I just hope the threat is not too much to handle </em>he thought.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">-end of Filler Chapter-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>I hope you've enjoyed this extra-special chapter! More is coming soon in 2 months time!(Trust me, it won't be long!)</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>So to make sure you're all satisfied, I've got a sneak peak and a special friend to help me!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Leluoch Vi Britannia: Hi, I'm one of a long line of britannian princes but I helped bring peace to the world by letting my friendly maid disguised as me by killed by 'Zero', my alter-ego who was my former friend. Peace came to Japan, Britannia and the rest of the world all while no one but the viewers knew I was alive and with CC, the mysterious green-haired girl with brown eyes who gave me my Geass power.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Me: Any way, Here's the sneak peak of the next chapter!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sneak peak of chapter 23:</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Nazo the mysterious Hedgehog's scene-</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Green had rushed to Gravity Falls, but while he was trying to make it to the Mystery Shack. Bill Cipher was busy entering the dreams of both friends, and allies of the Pines twins.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Ahahahaha, with my good side locked away thanks to that robot, I can get back to my plans. With Green on his way, and the mirror connected to the portal I'll get Green trapped in another form. And send some people who could, ruin my plans away for the time being" Bill said to himself as he looked for the dreams of Pacifica Northwest, he was able to find her quickly on this scary night. "Well, well, well if it isn't Pacifica Northwest" Bill said as he floated into her dreams while he was upside down.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Ew what is a giant glowing 'V' doing in my dreams?!" Pacifica said as she was annoyed at seeing Bill.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Actually I'm a triangle" Bill said as he made himself right side up, "nice to see Llama in her dreams, but I know who you are Pacifica" Bill said with a pleased look on his face.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Wait how do you know my name? And what are you?" Pacifica asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I know tons of things, and I'm just a messenger from Dipper" Bill claimed.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Why is Dipper sending me a message?" She asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Because in the Mystery Shack, Dipper is in terrible danger" Bill said with his back turned while he floated.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"What kind of danger?!" She asked with deep concerns for Dipper.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Deadly..." Bill said in his evil voice.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"No" Pacifica said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Run to him before its too late" and with that Pacifica woke up, without saying anything she got on a clean pair of clothes and then got a ride to the Mystery Shack.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Meanwhile, Bill entered the dreams of Nate, Lee, Thompson, Robbie and Tambry and one way or another convinced them to head for the Mystery Shack. Wendy, Soos, Stanford, Waddles the pig, Gompers the goat, Mabel and Dipper were in the basement of the Mystery Shack.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Green arrived and was glad to see everyone was alright, of course when the group and Pacifica arrived they were surprised and confused when they saw the portal and didn't see anyone in danger.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"So now that a talking green hedgehog is here, what do we do?" Dipper said as he looked at Green.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Green was transfixed on the Universe Portal, his jaw hung open until he said, "holy cheese in the gamma dimension...do you guys have any idea what this is?!" Green said to everyone.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>A lot of the people said no, but Dipper said "a portal that's highly unstable" he said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Its the machine that brought the Author here" Mabel said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Its a universal portal that can lead to an infinite worlds, and it is very big" Soos said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yeah Soos...too be precise this is a Grade 7 Mk Delta class Zeta Universal Portal. These portals are very powerful and reliable, but incredibly unstable, I mean these portals are among the most powerful of artificial portals" Green said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Sweet mother of mercy, I can't believe my brother, McGugket and I made such a thing" Stan Pines said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You said it, these kinds of portals can rip holes in reality...and I know that sometimes they can turn people into something else native to another world...these portals can also materialize things into other things" Green said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I knew this thing should've been destroyed long ago" Dipper said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Wait dudes, I don't know about destroying it...I mean going too other worlds and getting turned into things sounds awesome" Soos said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Soos this is serious" Wendy said.<br/></strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Guys we can't simply destroy it, these things are far too delicate for brute force too stop them" Green said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I get the creeps looking at that portal" Thompson said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Everything scary creeps you out" Lee said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Yeah dude, you're scared of your own shadow" Nate said to Thompson.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Hey my shadow is scary" he said as he looked at it and then screamed.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"So is this thing like what's made Gravity Falls so weird?" Robbie said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Could be?" Tambry said to her boyfriend, he then took out her phone and said, "status updade, in a basement with friends and looking at something weird and unusual" she typed that as her status update.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Hey no phones down here kid" Stanford said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Calm down guys, hmm...Stan can you give us any hints on what motivated you, your brother and McGucket too make this portal?" Green asked.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I'm not sure, one day my brother just said he was inspired in a dream too make this portal" Stanford said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"A dream" Soos and Wendy said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Wait in a dream...oh no...!" Green said as his eyes shrunk when he realized that Stan, and the others were part of Bill's plans.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Ahahahaha, ahahahaha!" A familiar laugh came from the portal as turned on all of a sudden, then a giant yellow glowing triangle arrived. "Oh Green you cleaver little Chaos, I've been waiting so long too bring the apocalypse too Gravity Falls and other worlds. But I needed a way too become physical, and since you and your friends here. Who include Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Question Mark, Fez Hat, Stitched Heart, maybe Ice Bag and of course Llama. I need too make sure you guys don't mess anything up, you had too get your friends involved in our games didn't you Green?" Bill said as he snapped his fingers and activated the portal.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Oh no!" Mabel said.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Turn that thing off!" Dipper shouted as the portal was sucking stuff in.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Dipper help!" Pacifica shouted as she was getting pulled in.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>-To be continued...-</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>XXXXXXXXX</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Do you remember the plan?" Metal Green asked.</strong></em></p>
<p>"<em><strong>Yes" Burger Beard replied.</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Bill Cipher has lured Green and his Gravity Falls friends through the portal in to the Trap so even they can't stop me! He thought.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Remember to use the magic book" Metal Green said.</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Burger beard nodded.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>I'm going to need better allies he thought.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Discord, what's your status?" Metal Green asked.</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>There was a lot of static.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"<em><strong>Metal...Green, They...Know! They...know...I'm on...Your...S-" Discord began as Metal green heard fighting in the background.</strong></em></p>
<p>"<em><strong>What's going on over there?" he asked.</strong></em></p>
<p>"<em><strong>There's...three armies...Equestria...PIXAR's...Someone called...Ludo?...Plunderseeds...can't fight...them all" Discord replied.</strong></em></p>
<p>"<em><strong>Discord, you're breaking up. Why all the static?!" he demanded.</strong></em></p>
<p>"<em><strong>Mane 6...harmony disrupts...Signal...AHHH! Got...to...Go!" Discord added as the line was dead before Metal Green could say anything else.</strong></em></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>-End of Sneak peak-</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Well then, Who wants the reverse-flash and Ultron to get an appearance?!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>There will be many more surprises to come, for now I have to resume revising and getting ready for the start of my exams on Monday.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So one last code time!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(Vigenere Cipher- Key: The Flash)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Moi Kwako pppq celbku</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Xmp Rwcxywj-Qlsza dmqw ahwxhv bttz Beavty</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Tzl Dphx Yepa Wvsw ts wuwhrlpr xyht KPYD!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Fbfiym Gifl ahw gpef Jtwxzcev</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Zxjxtc V flxkw mplh ah yihzmeplzmty enlkf OSO ohlkhxnge lv wljjlt YRGK eso Fsaalv fwofn ppxm nofcbugnyg Fbfiym 1 maur mv xmpij zbki</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Caesar cipher</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Wkh Pdqh 6 duh xqvwrssdeoh wrjhwkhu</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Urq Vwrssdeoh lv qrz d pbvwlfdo prqnhb pdvwhu diwhu 'Judgxdwlrq'</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Sohdvh khos JNQG ehfrph d uhdolwb eb vljqlqj wkh shwlwlrq dq vsuhdglqj wkh zrug!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Dwrplf Ehwwb zloo jhw doo wkh khos vkh qhhgv wr surwhfw Hduwk</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Glsshu dqg Pdeho zloo jhw pruh dqvzhuv lq wkh vxpphu wlph dqg iodvkedfn zloo frph lqwr sodb!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Atbash cipher</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>KRCZI'h Mlylwb vcrhgh zmw svi lirtrm droo yv ivevzovw hllm</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Yroo Xrksvi nrtsg mlg yv zh kldviufo zh sv hvvnh yfg szh zm zoorzmxv drgs Nvgzo Tivvm dsrxs szh yilpv Roofnrmz'h svzig xzfhrmt svi gl hkorg ztzrm</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Pliiz droo urmw z dzb gl ivxlmmvxg drgs gsv kzhg zezgzih drgs gsv svok lu z mvd uirvmw</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Zzmt droo tvg z xznvl zolmt drgs Mfnyfs 3 zmw 4, Mvtzwfxp, gsv wzip Wrhmvb Pmrtsgh, Blfmt Cvsmlig zmw Ezmrgfh</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>A1Z26 cipher</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>5-12-5-13-5-14-20 15-6 4-9-19-8-1-18-13-15-14-25 2-5-1-18-5-18-19 5-24-9-19-20 23-9-20-8 4-9-19-3-15-18-4, 1-19 8-5 12-1-3-11-19 8-1-18-13-15-14-25 1-14-4 9-19 20-8-5 19-16-9-18-9-20 15-6 3-8-1-15-19 1-14-4 4-9-19-8-1-18-13-15-14-25, 9-19 20-8-5 12-5-1-4-5-18</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So this is the end of the line for now, see you on the 17th June!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>If you want any particular Disney, KND, KH etc characters or world to appear just let me know ok?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Keep PM me ideas and suggestions, it's always welcome!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I need about 4 more heart Fragment OCs, so if you want to make one just PM me ok?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>It can be an alicorn, half-human, human, pony, a mystical being or anything of your choice!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>It need to have a special power of some sort to distinguish it from the crowd so to speak.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So keep creating OCs and remember Disney is for everyone!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So read an review or PIXAR's team, Metal Green, Burger Beard and Discord will get you!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Disney Knight Grace, out!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>PS:D vshfldo doob zloo dsshdu uhdoob vrrq...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23- Spongebob, Discord, Metal Green and Disharmony + Chaos = ultimate Destruction(and Disaster in Betty's case)along with multiply crossovers!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Note from 2021: this was written during a time where I still  paired Star and Marco together. I...don't do that anymore because I got tired of it due to fans talking about it constantly and being drained by the time it did happen in the show (it wasn't worth it plus the explanation behind Marco liking Star that way was crazy).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When I woke up the next day, I was alerted by the others that Green and the Gravity Falls main cast were in Equestria somewhere.</p>
<p>So I gathered the Mane 6 along with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Zecora and Patch together for a small meeting.</p>
<p>"Girls, we need to find my friend Green and the gravity falls characters" I said.</p>
<p>"Yes, We'll start looking now and Girls, Dreamy Quill is the last element of Harmony bearer" Twilight said.</p>
<p>As we began to search, I got another message; this time from Atomic Betty herself.</p>
<p>So I quickly contacted Rachel.</p>
<p>"Hello?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Rachel, can you and your team along with the Rebel rangers -if you can find them-, go to the Atomic Betty world and give them a helping hand as we're very busy at the moment" I said.</p>
<p>"Sure thing, Grace" Rachel replied.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>In Acme Acres, the town was in chaos and was ran by Montanna Max, rival of Buster and Babs bunny.</p>
<p>Once the lovebird bunnies had returned, harmony and balance was restored to the land and show almost instantly.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-Earlier the previous day-</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marco, Gaz and Dib had led the Mystery Twins and their real counterparts safely home, not knowing that Bill Cipher was waiting for them to arrive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In Gravity Falls...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-<strong>Nazo the mysterious Hedgehog's scene-</strong></em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Green had rushed to Gravity Falls, but while he was trying too make it to the Mystery Shack. Bill Cipher was busy entering the dreams of both friends, and allies of the Pines twins.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Ahahahaha, with my good side locked away thanks to that robot, I can get back to my plans. With Green on his way, and the mirror connected to the portal I'll get Green trapped in another form. And send some people who could, ruin my plans away for the time being" Bill said to himself as he looked for the dreams of Pacifica Northwest, he was able to find her quickly on this scary night. "Well, well, well if it isn't Pacifica Northwest" Bill said as he floated into her dreams while he was upside down.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Ew what is a giant glowing 'V' doing in my dreams?!" Pacifica said as she was annoyed at seeing Bill.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Actually I'm a triangle" Bill said as he made himself right side up, "nice to see Llama in her dreams, but I know who you are Pacifica" Bill said with a pleased look on his face.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Wait how do you know my name? And what are you?" Pacifica asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I know tons of things, and I'm just a messenger from Dipper" Bill claimed.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Why is Dipper sending me a message?" She asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Because in the Mystery Shack, Dipper is in terrible danger" Bill said with his back turned while he floated.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"What kind of danger?!" She asked with deep concerns for Dipper.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Deadly..." Bill said in his evil voice.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"No" Pacifica said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Run to him before its too late" and with that Pacifica woke up, without saying anything she got on a clean pair of clothes and then got a ride to the Mystery Shack.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile, Bill entered the dreams of Nate, Lee, Thompson, Robbie and Tambry and one way or another convinced them to head for the Mystery Shack. Wendy, Soos, Stanford, Waddles the pig, Gompers the goat, Mabel and Dipper were in the basement of the Mystery Shack.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Green arrived and was glad to see everyone was alright, of course when the group and Pacifica arrived they were surprised and confused when they saw the portal and didn't see anyone in danger.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"So now that a talking green hedgehog is here, what do we do?" Dipper said as he looked at Green.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Green was transfixed on the Universe Portal, his jaw hung open until he said, "holy cheese in the gamma dimension...do you guys have any idea what this is?!" Green said to everyone.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>A lot of the people said no, but Dipper said "a portal that's highly unstable" he said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"It's the machine that brought the Author here" Mabel said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"It's a universal portal that can lead to an infinite worlds, and it is very big" Soos said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Yeah Soos...to be precise this is a Grade 7 Mk Delta class Zeta Universal Portal. These portals are very powerful and reliable, but incredibly unstable, I mean these portals are among the most powerful of artificial portals" Green said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Sweet mother of mercy, I can't believe my brother, McGucket and I made such a thing" Stan Pines said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You said it, these kinds of portals can rip holes in reality...and I know that sometimes they can turn people into something else native to another world...these portals can also materialize things into other things" Green said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I knew this thing should've been destroyed long ago" Dipper said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Wait dudes, I don't know about destroying it...I mean going too other worlds and getting turned into things sounds awesome" Soos said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Soos this is serious" Wendy said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Guys we can't simply destroy it, these things are far too delicate for brute force too stop them" Green said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I get the creeps looking at that portal" Thompson said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Everything scary creeps you out" Lee said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Yeah dude, you're scared of your own shadow" Nate said to Thompson.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Hey my shadow is scary" he said as he looked at it and then screamed.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"So is this thing like what's made Gravity Falls so weird?" Robbie said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Could be?" Tambry said to her boyfriend, he then took out her phone and said, "status update, in a basement with friends and looking at something weird and unusual" she typed that as her status update.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Hey no phones down here kid" Stanford said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Calm down guys, hmm...Stan can you give us any hints on what motivated you, your brother and McGucket too make this portal?" Green asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'm not sure, one day my brother just said he was inspired in a dream too make this portal" Stanford said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"A dream" Soos and Wendy said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Wait in a dream...oh no...!" Green said as his eyes shrunk when he realized that Stan, and the others were part of Bill's plans.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Ahahahaha, ahahahaha!" A familiar laugh came from the portal as turned on all of a sudden, then a giant yellow glowing triangle arrived. "Oh Green you cleaver little Chaos, I've been waiting so long too bring the apocalypse too Gravity Falls and other worlds. But I needed a way too become physical, and since you and your friends here. Who include Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Question Mark, Fez Hat, Stitched Heart, maybe Ice Bag and of course Llama. I need too make sure you guys don't mess anything up, you had too get your friends involved in our games didn't you Green?" Bill said as he snapped his fingers and activated the portal.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Oh no!" Mabel said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Turn that thing off!" Dipper shouted as the portal was sucking stuff in.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Dipper help!" Pacifica shouted as she was getting pulled in.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Bill! Stop this now!" Green shouted.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Too late, old friend" Bill said as Pacifica was getting pulled in.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Hang on Pacifica!" Dipper yelled as he ran and then jumped in order to catch Pacifica. "Haha! Yes!" He said with excitement as he caught Pacifica.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Thanks Dipper" she said with a smile.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Don't mention it" he said, but the portal started to pull the both of them in, Dipper screamed with Pacifica as they were being pulled in.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Hang on bro, bro!" Mabel said as she grabbed on to one of Dipper's legs and then used her grappling hook. She got it wrapped around one of the pipes.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Quick grab the rope!" Soos said as he began pulling the rope.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Green shut that thing down while we help the kids" Wendy said to Green as she and Stan joined in too help save the kids.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"On it!" He said as he rushed to the override panel in order too try and turn the portal off.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"That'll never work" Bill said with an expression on his face, that would pass for a sly grin.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Bahahaha!" Gompers the goat said in goat language, he was sucked into the portal along with a pair of pants.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Gompers! Noooooo! Mabel yelled as the goat vanish into the portal.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Oh no dudes" Soos said as he saw the goat disappear.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Hold on kids, I've got ya" Stan said as he was close to reaching Mabel's right leg. But before he got it, the pipe bent forward and it made Stan and Wendy go flying, Soos caught Stan and held on to the rope.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>While Tambry caught Wendy, Robbie grabbed on to Tambry's pants in attempt too help her. "Don't let go Wendy" Tambry said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I've got the rope!" Robbie said as he held on to the rope.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'll save you guys!" Thompson said as he, Lee and Nate were pulling the rope.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"After this I'm seriously going on a diet dudes" Soos said as he kept a firm grip on Stan's pants.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!" Everyone cheered.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I knew I could be a hero" he said as he, Nate and Lee pulled everyone in.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You're a life saver Thompson...I mean it for real" Robbie said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I knew I could do it" he said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"No heroics will save you lot this time around" Bill said as he was holding Waddles about ten feet from the portal.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Waddles!" Mabel cried out.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'll save the pig" Thompson said as he charged at Bill, but he and Waddles were both sucked into the portal. "Ahhhh! Thompson screamed as he and Waddles vanished.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Thomson no!" Lee shouted.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I didn't know you cared that much for Thompson" Lee said to his friend.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Of course I do, he's cool in a way I mean he risked his life too save our friends" Nate said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Strike two" Bill said as he used his cane too hit Lee and Nate into the portal.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Green turn that thing off!" Stan shouted, at this point Soos, the kids, the teens and him. Were holding on to each others pants trying too prevent each other from getting sucked into the portal, the same way he, Mabel, Dipper and Soos were trying not too get sucked into the bottomless pit.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'm trying everything I possibly know, but all the controls are jammed" Green shouted.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Ahahahaha! That's because I now have absolute power over the portal, I've waited so long for the critical parts of my plans too come together. I'm so close that I needed a way too get you lot out of my bricks, until I finished everything I've got planned here. Next stop is the Land of Ooo, once I set the dinosaurs and other prehistoric beasts lose of course. Their part of my plot too bring the apocalypse to Gravity Falls Oregon, it was so easy getting you lot in one place because of my planning. Its really hilarious how dump you all are" as he said that Wendy's hat blew off.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Bill you swindler!" Green shouted in anger.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Don't thank me yet, besides if you're wondering that group Stanford and his brother are part of will be busy fighting dinosaurs while I make sure the Reptoids and other things are in order, the sheriff, McGucket and the Author will be busy while I try too figure out exactly who Ice Bag is. I doubt Ice Bag is with any of you, but oh well time to put this baby into high gear. That white snake would even run from this" Bill Cipher said to Green as he put the portal into high gear.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Dipper if this is the end I have too tell you something!" Pacifica said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"What?" Dipper said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I love you Dipper, ever since the incident at my mansion I've come too have romantic feelings towards you...I don't care what my parents or anyone else thinks I just love you!" Pacifica shouted out, Dipper was shocked and speechless.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Does this mean I'll be one of your bridesmaids at the wedding?" Mabel asked, normally in a life threateningly situation she wouldn't ask something like that. But she was super stressed out, and needed to say something in order too relieve stress.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Green held on too a rail while the pipe gave way, Pacifica, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos, Wendy, Robbie and Tambry were all sucked in. Green finally was sucked in along with the rail he held on too.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Hahaha! I knew they'd all fall for me sooner or later, well time too wake up that cave full of dinosaurs. The summer heat should've melted them out by now, but you can never be sure" Bill said as he teleported out of the Mystery Shack after turning off the portal.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile inside the portal everyone was falling, it felt and looked like they were twisting in circles as they fell. Just like Twilight Sparkle and Spike when they first arrived at Canterlot High School, everyone said something as they fell.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Wah! Thompson screamed as he fell alongside Waddles.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Oink!" Waddles oinked loudly as he fell.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Gompers was nowhere to be seen or heard, but Lee and Nate said, "I'm sorry all those times I punched you without a warning!" Lee said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"That's okay its what bros do" Nate said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Super emotional bro hug while we scream and fall to our doom?" Lee asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Super emotional bro hug while we scream and fall to our doom" and the two did just that as they screamed.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"This is so going too ruin my hair" Pacifica said as she fell alongside Dipper and Mabel.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Aaaahhhhhhhhh" Dipper screamed as he fell.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Haha! This fells like a roller coaster, mixed with a spin cycle on a washing machine" Mabel said as she was, enjoying herself even though the experience was scary.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I can't believe this is happening to me!" Stan shouted.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"This is some crazy stuff man" Wendy said as she fell.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Tambry...I'm glad too have you by my side" Robbie said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Me too" she said as they kissed, she then typed on her phone while panicking, "status updade! Falling through a portal of certain doom alongside my boyfriend and best friends plus an old man!" Tambry said out loud while she typed before she went back to kissing Robbie.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Man this is some intense stuff dudes, it kind of tickles haha...but its also super scary. Its like I'm scared to death hut super excited at the same time" Soos said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Soos!?" Everyone shouted.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Right back to panicking, aaaaahhhhhh!" Soos along with everyone else panicked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Green kept his eyes closed the whole time, he knew now what Discord's riddle meant. Thanks too the hint Bill gave him, clearly Metal Green planned on doing something with Karai or Hamato Miwa.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>As the group fell, they soon woke up dazed in another universe.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Guys are you all alright?" Green asked them. He noticed he was walking on all fours, and blinked a fee times as he looked at everyone else.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Oh sweet mama dudes, we're alive...and I think I'm now a pony?...yes!" Soos said, he was a light brown colored earth pony now, he still had his hat and shirt and had a question mark for a Cutie Mark.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I think we're in Equestria" Green said, and he was right, everyone was now a pony.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'm a pony?" Lee said, he was a pegasus with light tan fur on his coat, for some reason he and Lee as well as Thompson lost their clothes. Everyone kept the same hair color and eye color they had as humans, Lee's Cutie Mark was a Pitt soda bottle.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"We're all ponies dude" Nate said, his fur coat was a dark grey, he still had his piercings and had what looked like a neon light or something else relevant to one as a Cutie Mark, he was an earth pony.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"We are, finally I can run faster!" Thompson said, his coat of fur was light brown and his Cutie Mark was a steering wheel. He was also an earth pony.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Oh yeah I'm an awesome pony!" Robbie said, but after everyone looked at him he said, "I mean yeah I'm a pony now, so whatever" Robbie had a lighter shade of black as his fur color, he had a rather long tail. He still had his hoodie on, his Cutie Mark was the same as the stitched heart on his hoodie, he was also an earth pony.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Dipper was panicking this whole time while Green waited for him too calm down, and for everyone else to take a breather. "Someone tell me this is a horrible nightmare and I'm going too wake up soon" Stan said, he was a white stallion. Like Soos he still had his facial hair, he was white and an earth pony with the symbol on his fez as a Cutie Mark.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Hate too break it to you Stan, but this is real" said Wendy, she was a pegasus with light brown fur. She was tall next to everyone else except Stan, she had an ax being spray painted by a spray paint can as a Cutie Mark, or so it would seem.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Wendy, I found your hat" Tambry said as she used her magic to give Wendy her hat back.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Thanks Tambry, how'd you learn to do that?" Wendy said as she noticed her childhood friend was now a dark purple unicorn, with her cellphone as a Cutie Mark.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I just thought about picking it up, and then stuff glowed around it and I learned to lift it up" she said, she then picked up her cellphone using magic, like most unicorns her spell's energy color matches her eye color. "Status update, in another world with my boyfriend, best friends and an old man and we're all ponies" she took photos and posted them with her update in case someone who read it thought she was lying.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Oh my gosh! I'm a pony! This is so exciting! If only Grace and Waddles were here" Mabel said as she jumped up and down with excitement, but then a somewhat familiar voice said to her.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"But I'm right here Mabel" Waddles said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You can talk again?!" Mabel shouted.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"In this world I can, and I feel a little smarter" he said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"This is the best day ever!" She said as she hugged Waddles, Mabel was now a purple earth pony with a shooting star as her Cutie Mark, just like the one on her first sweater she was seen wearing and is currently wearing.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"So we're all ponies...including Green...and Waddles can talk" Dipper said as he finally calmed down, he was a cyan colored unicorn with a pine tree as his Cutie Mark, like the girls, Robbie, Stan and Soos he still had his clothes minus a pair of pants.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"What happened to our pants and why do I have a llama on my flanks?" Pacifica said, she had a fur color just like Sapphire Shores. She is now a pegasus with a llama Cutie Mark. She, Mabel and Dipper were fillies and colts if anyone was wondering.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Pacifica...you're cute" Dipper said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Alright people let's calm down and take a recap on what just happened, Bill Cipher came out of the portal, and sucked us into it and took us all to Equestria a world where ponies and magical creatures of all kinds live" Green explained everything he could in order for everyone too understand where they are. Ponyville was close by, so they could get some help there.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile in the Equestria Girls World</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"We need too find something to do Adagio" Aria Blaze said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Indeed, since Nazo as Green the Hedgehog tricked us into singing so our gems would get destroyed...now we can no longer sing" Adagio Dazzle said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Maybe if we wish on a shooting star something nice can happen for us?" Sonata Dusk said as she wished on a star, but it came down and crashed behind the Dazzlings.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Seems like I overshot the calculations for the dimension Green is in" a holographic Mobian Lynx A.I. said as he picked up his hand held computer.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"What are you?" Adagio asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Oh hello Adagio Dazzle, I'm Nicolas the Holo-Lynx. I'm Green the Hedgehog's best friend and Nicole's older brother. I'm looking for Green because he needs my help" Nicolas said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Why should we help the rodent who ruined us?" Aria asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Because Green knew those gems you found were corrupting you three, and beside he'd help you three if you needed help" Nicolas said to the de-powered villainesses.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Sounds like fun" Sonata said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Wait can you actually take us to Equestria?" Adagio asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Yes my systems can make the jump" Nicolas said, she floated while waiting for an answer.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in Equestria</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"<span class="u">No, why am I a unicorn?!" Little Gideon yelled.</span></em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Because its all part of the plan Star with an Eye" Discord said to Gideon before he disappeared.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Has anyone seem Gompers?" Mabel asked the group as they entered Ponyville.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Nope" Dipper said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In a bush near the town, "I can't see my friends again until I find Scorpan for his help" Gompers said, he was in his true form now and fled to the land Scorpan and Lord Tirek are from.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-End flashback-</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Back in Ponyvillie...</span>
</p>
<p>Star Butterfly randomly appeared again as Smakky arrived in Equestria to assist me and snatched the dimensional scissors of of Smakky's hands.</p>
<p>She screamed in victory like a battle cry and smiled innocently afterwards.</p>
<p>Star Butterfly had slender, fair skin, pink hearts on her cheeks, long blonde hair and light blue eyes wearing a red horned headband, purple rhino boots, green dress with a white frail on the end with a pink octopus on the top half near the white collar, light purple and orange legging and a star shoulder bag.</p>
<p>"You should totally hook up with Marco" I whispered.</p>
<p>She blushed bright red.</p>
<p>"Uhh..." Star said.</p>
<p>Then she coughed to try to make things less awkward.</p>
<p>It didn't work.</p>
<p>"Can you crossover with Gravity Falls please?" I asked, excitedly.</p>
<p>"That's a great idea but I'll have to run it with my boss first" Star stated.</p>
<p>"Want to help us fight monsters?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Sure!" Star replied as she got out her awesome wand.</p>
<p>Smakky scratched his head in confusion.</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"Smakky, it's fine. Just roll with it" I advised.</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>"Alright" he summoned a mallet ready.</p>
<p>Just then, a familiar blue siren in pony form wearing purple glasses appeared.</p>
<p>"<em>Sonata Dusk?! But you were sent away wit</em>h the other Sirens!" I cried.</p>
<p>"I know, I want to help you as I'm all on my own plus I'm a lot like Pinkie most of the time" Sonata said.</p>
<p>"So you want to help them, Sonata Dusk? Fight me to prove your loyalty!" Starlight cried.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">-Flashback-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Starlight had suggested to take the Beast to the Moon while Master Shredder contacted PIXAR.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>When she was returning from the moon, she had spied Twilight and her friends with a new pony and Star Butterfly along with a pony she recognised.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>That was when she was compelled to go over and pick a fight.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-End flashback</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"With pleasure!" Sonata said as she reactivated her siren powers which turned her hooves Dark cornflower blue , her mane was light Arctic blue with purple and yellow streaks and her coat became partly Light cerulean scales with brilliant cerulean underbelly and moderate cornflower blue fins as she hurdled herself towards Starlight as their magic duel began.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In Wasteland...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"Venice and Proto-Blaze, I'd like you to team up with an old ally of the past...Negaduck!" PIXAR said as a duck wearing a outfit similar to Darkwing duck's</p>
<p>After the two deleted Mobians left with the Negaverse duck, PIXAR took a minute to think.</p>
<p>She looked at the list of allies she had so far that she'd received from Yokai moments after he'd left (it's time travel!) and got an idea.</p>
<p>She scrolled down until she reached the l names and landed on the main villain of Star VS the forces of Evil: Ludo.</p>
<p>He'd appeared very briefly before and she knew he'd want to prove he was a great villain not the timid one people thought him to be.</p>
<p>So she dialled the number and heard it ring on the other end.</p>
<p>"Hello?" Ludo asked.</p>
<p>"Ludo, I have feeling I know where the one known as Star Butterfly is. I'm prepared to make a deal to convince you" PIXAR said.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Ludo asked.</p>
<p>"I am PIXAR and I can make your dreams come true" she said.</p>
<p>"You mean like Cinderella's fairy godmother?" Ludo stated.</p>
<p>"Not THAT well! But yeah, sort-of like that" PIXAR replied.</p>
<p>"What's the deal" he asked.</p>
<p>"Your assistance in exchange for Star Butterfly's capture with my forces aiding YOUR army which always get beaten up by her. I've read the files, it happens every time. You want to have one victory where she's laying beneath your feet with her wand in your grasp" PIXAR said in a convincing way.</p>
<p>"It's a deal!" Ludo said.</p>
<p>"Send your forced to the world called Equestria, we've got a world to invade" PIXAR stated.</p>
<p>"Done and Done!" Ludo replied as he was off like a shot gathering his henchmen and leading them to Equestria.</p>
<p>PIXAR smiled as she saw the long list on her hologram interface.</p>
<p>It read:</p>
<p>
  <em>'Yokai</em>
</p>
<p>Starlight Glimmer</p>
<p>Master Shredder</p>
<p>Shredder</p>
<p>Krang</p>
<p>Turbo Jr</p>
<p>Alice</p>
<p>Mystic (Sort-of)</p>
<p>Ratigan</p>
<p>Syndrome</p>
<p>Dark Disney Knights:</p>
<p>(Brook</p>
<p>Shady</p>
<p>Blaze</p>
<p>Phil</p>
<p>Sam</p>
<p>Nyx</p>
<p>Isabella</p>
<p>Avani)</p>
<p>Honey</p>
<p>Young Xehernort</p>
<p>Adagio Dazzle</p>
<p>Aria Blaze</p>
<p>Gideon</p>
<p>The Pony of Shadows</p>
<p>Venice and Proto-Blaze</p>
<p>Magica</p>
<p>Maximus</p>
<p>Minimus</p>
<p>Discord (Secretly in an alliance with Metal Green)</p>
<p>Foxicus</p>
<p>Slimy L</p>
<p>The Beast</p>
<p>Trixie Lulamoon and the illusions</p>
<p>Negaduck</p>
<p>Hämsterviel and his brother</p>
<p>The Dark Turtles</p>
<p>
  <em>Ludo'.</em>
</p>
<p>"There's no room for betrayal in my team" PIXAR stated.</p>
<p>"We're ready to go, PIXAR" Zarn said.</p>
<p>"Good, prepare the back-up army. We're not going down like before" PIXAR said.</p>
<p>Her second -in-command saluted and rushed off as the screen disappeared.</p>
<p>"Master Shredder, Status report." PIXAR said.</p>
<p><em>Why am I quote the old Movies and series known as Star Trek for?</em> She thought.</p>
<p>"We found the Dishonest gem and the Beast would like to join your team" Master Shredder said.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he can join. He's on the list already. So where are you now?" She asked.</p>
<p>"We're in Gravity Falls now in Stanford's secret room with the calendar" he said just as Gideon found a Disharmony stone shaped like star with an eye in it representing selfishness.</p>
<p>"Just found selfish" Gideon said as he smiled as it glowed in his hand.</p>
<p>"Good, keep me posted" PIXAR said as the call ended.</p>
<p>As time went on, they went to Betty's world and found the Unkind element in Maximus' citadel which was shaped like Nightmare Moon's cutie and represented its bearer's dark powers.</p>
<p>Then they went to Drakken's lair in Kim's world and found Disagreement which was shaped like a dark flame while Drakken and Shego were arguing in the background about who was more evil.</p>
<p>They found Disbelief which was shaped like a diamond tiara in Twilight's golden oak library and travelled to Anti-Mobius where they found Disloyal which was shaped like a arrow.</p>
<p>They then went to Equestria and gave the stones to Discord who convinced Gideon to stay by his side as he knew more elements of Disharmony bearers would be revealed in due time.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>As Sonata and Starlight fought, we got a message from Spongebob which said something about a meteor hurdling toward the Bikini Bottom and how a mysterious pirate and his magic book stole the Krabby Patty formula.</p>
<p>"Sky, you, Kenny and Bryn continue looking for Green and the Gravity Falls Main Cast. Tell the others to meet me in the Spongebob Squarepants universe at 12 pm sharp" I told them through my phone.</p>
<p>"Ok" Sky replied.</p>
<p>"Girls, I have to leave you again but protect Equestria from Discord and any other force that could try to take over. Also, Smakky stay and help here" I said.</p>
<p>"Like that?" Star asked as she pointed at PIXAR's army pouring through the portal at the same time as Ludo's monster army.</p>
<p>"Space unicorn summon!" Star chanted as Marco appeared through the mystic cloud.</p>
<p>"How did I g-" Marco began.</p>
<p>"No time to explain just help us fight all of these bad guys!" Star cried.</p>
<p>"Are those PONIES?! Marco cried.</p>
<p>"Charge!" Ludo cried as both armies raced towards Ponyville.</p>
<p>Ludo had Brown feathers, brown beak and yellow eyes wearing skull helmet and a green robe who was small in size.</p>
<p>"Hey! I'm in charge here!" Discord cried.</p>
<p>"Is Ludo related to a guy called Turbo Jr and Yokai?" Star asked as one of the monsters gave her a note.</p>
<p>"I guess he is" Marco replied after reading the note.</p>
<p>"Hi Brittney. Want to be my ally?" Ludo asked as she randomly appeared beside him.</p>
<p>Britteny Wong had black hair that reaches down to her waist, a light skin tone, and brown eyes wearing a white and purple shirt, a purple skirt, white socks, and purple shoes.</p>
<p>"Ok" she replied.</p>
<p>"GET ME THE WAND!" Ludo cried as the pair looked up and saw the monsters lunge for the wand.</p>
<p>Star's wand was light purple with white wings attached to the handle with blue circle with a yellow star and pink hearts surrounding the crystal star inside on the head, a yellow crown on the tip of the wand, a blue bow between the head and handle, a yellow tip with a blue heart at the end of the handle and a blue butterfly-like bow between the head and handle of the wand.</p>
<p>"Ponies, protect your home. We're going to take them out. Right, Marco?" Star said.</p>
<p>"Right. Wait, wha-!" Marco began as Star pushed him towards the two huge armies.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">In Canterlot...</span>
</p>
<p>Seafoam arrived at the castle in her pony form without the gills and fish tail and burst into the throne room.</p>
<p>"Princess, I was sent by your cousin, King Leo. I have an urgent message: All of Equestria is under attack!" Seafoam announced.</p>
<p>"Guards, go to Ponyville an protect the civilians" Celestia ordered.</p>
<p>"My guards do the same" Luna added as Celestia's Guards wearing gold armour and Luna's guards wearing purple armour with bat wings took off towards Ponyvillie.</p>
<p>"Thank you...Seafoam" Princess Celestia said.</p>
<p>"How did you know my name?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Let's just say I know many things" Celestia replied with a sincere smile.</p>
<p>A few minutes after, Seafoam figured out the secret message.</p>
<p>"Well, then, goodbye Princess Celestia and Luna" Seafoam said as she raced back towards the Equestrian sea.</p>
<p>"One of the lost elements I presume?" Luna asked.</p>
<p>"Possibly. There's something unique about her just like Twilight but I can't put my hoof on it..." Princess Celestia said.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in Gravity Falls...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Bill Cipher released the Dinosaurs underneath the abandoned church in the mines on to the town.</p>
<p>"The apocalypse will prevail! Stanley, I'm coming for you!" Bill Cipher cackled as he heard the sweet sound of townsfolk screaming.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In the Spongebob Universe...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"Do you remember the plan?" Metal Green asked.</p>
<p>"Yes" Burger Beard replied.</p>
<p><em>Bill Cipher has lured Green and his Gravity Falls friends through the portal in to the Trap so even they can't stop me!</em> He thought.</p>
<p>"Remember to use the magic book" Metal Green said.</p>
<p>Burger Beard nodded.</p>
<p><em>I'm going to need better allies</em> he thought.</p>
<p>"Discord, what's your status?" Metal Green asked.</p>
<p>There was a lot of static.</p>
<p>"Metal...Green, They...Know! They...know...I'm on...Your...S-" Discord began as Metal Green heard fighting in the background.</p>
<p>"What's going on over there?" he asked.</p>
<p>"There's...three armies...Equestria...PIXAR's...Someone called...Ludo?...Plunderseeds...can't fight...them all" Discord replied.</p>
<p>"Discord, you're breaking up. Why all the static?!" he demanded.</p>
<p>"Mane 6...harmony disrupts...Signal...AHHH! Got...to...Go!" Discord added as the line was dead before Metal Green could say anything else.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">-<em>Nazo the hedghog's scene-</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Some time ago</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Bill Cipher entered the dreams of the pirate called Burger Beard, he made a deal with Burger Beard after seeing the pirates dreams of becoming the richest fast food restaurant owner in the world. Bill told Burger Beard about a book with the power to make anything you write in it come true, he also said that a small piece of one of it's pages fell into the Pacific Ocean long ago and had written on it the perfect burger in the universe. And that burger is called a Krabby Patty, so Burger Beard planned to use the book so he could get the Krabby Patty secret formula and sell them to everyone in the world so he'd be rich.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Right now</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Alright all secondary characters come with me" a fish said as he and all the other people from Bikini Bottom went back to the city.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I can't believe the Krabby Patty formula is somewhere on land" Mr. Krabs shouted.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Don't give up Mr. Krabs we figure out a way to get on land" Spongebob said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Ehehehe...plan all you want Spongebob, but I'm right behind you" Plankton said as he was hiding in Spongebob's right sock.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Just then a dolphin came out of nowhere, he opened a triangle shaped portal in the middle of the ocean and swam down to Spongebob and his friends Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs. "Oh Spongebob there you are" the dolphin said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Ah Bubbles!" Spongebob said in panic, "I'm sorry about what happened" Spongebob said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'm not here for an apology from you Spongebob, you see I got fired thanks to you" Bubbles said as he then made some dolphin sounds.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Oh I'm sorry to hear that..." Spongebob said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Are you kidding!? Getting fired is the best thing to happen to me, I'm free from that boring job I had. I've come to help you and your friends get on land so you can save your city from the mini Apocalypse it's suffering from" Bubbles the dolphin said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Really? That's awesome!" Spongebob said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"All you need to do is hop in my mouth and I'll use my powers to make you all breathe air" Bubbles said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Sounds like a trick for a free meal for you if you ask me" Mr. Krabs said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Come on guys, let's give Bubbles a chance" Spongebob said as the dolphin got everyone into his mouth, he then used his powers to swim out of the water. Into the air and then he shot the six characters out of his blow hole and slapped them with his tail so they could land on the beach.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I've done all I can for you, the rest is up to you! And beware of the evil triangle with one eye!" Bubbles shouted as he opened up a time portal and went back to his point in time he belonged to.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>After Spongebob and the others went through some trials on the beach, they found Burger Beard's traveling restaurant that doubled as a pirate ship, they confronted Burger Beard and demanded to know how he stole the Krabby Patty Formula. He told them he did it using a special book that made whatever you wrote into it happen, Patrick was being his dumb self and asked how the story Burger Beard wrote ended. Burger Beard said it ended with Spongebob and his friends ending up on pelican island.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>And so that's what happened, but Spongebob remembered that he had a piece of the book "if we can make whatever we want happen by writing on this page, then let's rewrite the story! But I need ink first...oh thanks Squidward" Spongebob said as he took a feather and dipped its tip into the ink Squidward made.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"It happens when I'm nervous" Squidward said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Okay...and...done! Now its time we show Burger Beard what we're made up!" Spongebob said as he and his four friends were teleported back as super heroes.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Hahaha! I'll make thing's interesting" Plankton said with an evil grin, he jumped out of Spongebob's sock before he teleported.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>And so Spongebob became the hero Invincibubble, Patrick became Mr. Superawesomeness, Squidward became Sour Note, Mr. Krabs became Sir Pinch-a-Lot, and Sandy became The Rodent. While Plankton was becoming a muscular figure.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Spongebob who was now Invincibubble and his team posed as they arrived at Burger Beard's location. "We look awesome!" Patrick who was now Mr. Superawesomeness said as he posed, but then his pants fell off showing his underwear comically (note to you: that was based off of a trailer scene that wasn't in the movie). "Whoops" Mr. Superawesomeness said as he pulled his pants back up.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"What is this?! You're all suppose to be pelican food" Burger Beard said in shock.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"We are back Burger Beard, and we mean business. Give us one Krabby Patty Secret Formula to go! Or else!" Invincibubble said to the villain.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'll never give up the formula" Burger Beard insisted.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Then you've left us no choice Burger Beard, because now we are going to kick your aft!" Invincibubble said as he walked a couple steps towards Burger Beard. Invincibubble then looked towards Squidward who was now the hero Sour Note, "we have to get these people away from the fight. Sour Note get these people out of here!" Invincibubble said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"With pleasure!" Sour Note said as he took out his clarinet, he then inhaled and blew into his clarinet and it sent out a sound that made everyone just run away from the area.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"No! My customers! You'll pay for that" Burger Beard said as he was getting ready to use the book again.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Not if we have anything to say about it! Mr. Superawesomeness! Go!" Invincibubble shouted, and with that Mr. Superawesomeness used his powers too summon ice cream. A storm cloud appeared above him as he had two ice cream cones in his hands, he then happily ate the ice cream one scoop at a time.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Maybe we should've picked a better super power for you?" Invincibubble said as he wasn't impressed with Patrick's actions.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Now to write you out for good!" Burger Beard shouted.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Sir Pinch-a-Lot stop him!" Invincibubble said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'm on it!" Mr. Krabs said as he fired one of his robotic claws at Burger Beard, he grabbed one of Burger Beard's arms. But Burger Beard tried to use his free hand to write in the book, but Mr. Krabs who was now Sir Pinch-a-Lot, shot his other robotic claw at Burger Beard and stopped him.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You see, when we work as a team anything is possible" Invincibubble said as he and half of the team put their hands in a circle.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Ew! What is that?!" Sour Note said as a furry paw entered the circle.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Howdy guys, it's me Sandy" Sandy said, she was now a human sized real life squirrel.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Sandy? What happened to you?" Invincibubble asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'm now The Rodent! Along with my karate skills, I also have all my natural squirrel reflexes and abilities enhanced ten fold" The Rodent said as she made a karate pose.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Alright, now let's do the hands in a circle thing" Invincibubble said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Oh? I forgot" Sir Pinch-a-Lot said as he called back one of his robotic claws so he could do the hand circle thing. "Ready!" he said as he did the thing.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Now let's get back the Krabby Patty secret formula!" Invincibubble said as the team was ready too move out. But Burger Beard freed himself with his free hand.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Now its all over!" Burger Beard said as he held the book up in the air, but Krabs shot one of his robotic claws at the book and got it away from Burger Beard, Invincibubble then blew a bubble and the book went floating away. "I must get the book or else everything will be ruined!" Burger Beard said as he activated the transport mode of his mobile fast food pirate ship.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"We can't let Burger Beard get the book, Team are you ready?" Invincibubble said to his team.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'm ready!" Sir Pinch-a-Lot said as he activated his rockets and took off for the pirate ship.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Sour Note rode on The Rodent because he wasn't that fast, Mr. Superawesomeness used Invincibubble as a surf board as the team leader used his bubble powers too push himself towards the ship, the team were able too catch up to Burger Beard's ship. But Burger Beard, activated the nitro for his ship and got ahead of the heroes. However Sir Pinch-a-Lot had nitro boasters himself, he and the team caught up to the ship but they were having trouble trying to get on it, at one point Patrick and Spongebob got on it, but Spongebob grabbed on to Patrick's pants and they came off by mistake and Burger Beard crushed Patrick's fingers but Sir Pinch-a-Lot saved Mr. Superawesomeness and Invincibubble. So they shot at one of the anchors and used it to hook a giant fish statue that happened to be nearby as they zoomed through the street.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>They stopped Burger Beard and his ship, but the pirate already got the book. Thankfully The Rodent had a special ability, "excuse folks! I'll need to borrow these" The Rodent said as she got her cheeks full of all kinds of nuts, she then shot them at Burger Beard like bullets. Burger Beard lost his footing because of this and dropped the book on to the grill, of his mobile restaurant.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"No not the book!" he said as he watched it burn.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Its all over Burger Beard!" Invincibubble shouted.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You're going down!" Sour Note said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Oh am I? Take this!" Burger Beard said as he threw a plastic holder from a six pack at Sour Note.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"What is this diabolical thing?!" Sour Note said as he got stuck while trying to remove the plastic.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"That wasn't nice!" Mr. Superawesomeness said as he used his powers and summoned all nearby ice cream, he then used it too critically damage Burger Beard's ship and trip up the villain.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I guess I misjudged you too quickly Patrick" Invincibubble said to his best friend.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Let's see how you like this heroes!" Burger Beard said as he activated the cannons of his ship, he fired a few shops at Mr. Superawesomeness and hit him.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Patrick!" Invincibubble said as he went to his friend. "Patrick are you alright buddy?" he asked his friend.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Oh Spongebob...I see so many colors...and flavors...I couldn't think of a sweeter way to go..." Mr. Superawesomeness said as he passed out with some ice cream on his face.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"That's it Burger Beard you've gone too far!" Invincibubble said as he was ready to fight Burger Beard.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Oh nuts! I'm out of nuts!" The Rodent shouted.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Give my family formula back!" Sir Pinch-a-Lot shouted as he shot his claws several times at Burger Beard and his ship, he cut off the crows nest and the entire poll of the ship.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Have some butter!" Burger Beard said as he fired a butter cannon at Sir Pinch-a-Lot which disabled him for the time being.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Invincibubble then charged but the ship fired cannonballs, thankfully one went through Invincibubble's bubble wand and he began too capture all of the fired cannonballs in bubbles. But as Mr. Superawesomeness got woke up he saw one of the bubbles, and he popped it which hit him in the face. "Patrick!" Invincibubble shouted, but he was distracted and got hit with a couple cannonballs.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Spongebob! Are you alright buddy?!" Mr. Superawesomeness said as he came to his friend.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Patrick...come closer...I see...a very bright light" Invincibubble said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Is that better?" Mr. Superawesomeness said as he blocked the sun with his head.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Thanks pal..." Invincibubble said as he was getting up.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Who can stop me now?!" Burger Beard shouted.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Excuse me! Could you be so kind, as to give me the secret formula?" Plankton asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Go away little shrimp" Burger Beard said to Plankton.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Plankton then calmly lowered his head from Burger Beard's view, all of a sudden the ship was lifted up and Invincibubble said in awe "Plankton? Is that you" he asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"No Spongebob, I am Plank-Ton!" Plank-Ton said as he showed off his muscles, his head was very small and he wore a wrestling belt and pants.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Wow! I knew you could be a hero if you wanted to!" Invincibubble said as he watched his friend shake up Burger Beard's ship.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Now where are you little shrimp?" Plank-Ton said as he put his head through one of the windows of the ship, but when he looked around Burger Beard shot hot sauce at his eye. "My eye!" and this was a bad move because now Burger Beard's damaged ship went flying in the air, and then crashed on the road.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"He's escaping!" Invincibubble said as he pointed at the pirate.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Not if we can do anything about it Spongebob, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Plank-Ton asked his friend.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Let's do it, as a team" Invincibubble said as he let Plank-Ton pick him up and use him like a giant bubble wand.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Plank-Ton blew up a massive bubble storm, it cleaned up Sir Pinch-a-Lot from the butter and freed Sour Note from the plastic. And Burger Beard was captured thanks to the bubbles, Plank-Ton found him at the edge of the beach entrance and picked him up easily.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You know...you should join me Plankton! Together we can rule the world and you'll finally have Krabby Patties, and my client will be pleased with your brains and muscle" Burger Beard offered.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Sorry Burger Beard, but I'm already part of a team. I've turned over a new leaf and I'm no longer a villain" Plank-Ton said as he took the small bottle with the Krabby Patty secret formula off of the chain necklace on Burger Beard's neck.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You know you're still a mean and nasty villain inside like me" Burger Beard claimed.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Now is was that really necessary?" Plank-Ton said, "next stop is the island for you!" Plank-Ton said as he ran towards the ocean and then while still on the beach he kicked Burger Beard like a foot ball. The pirate went flying all the way to the iconic island from the Spongebob TV series, which was also where he found the book.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Great job Plank-Ton, you see everything is easier when we're a team...um..." Invincibubble noticed that Plank-Ton got a look on his face and scratched his chin as he looked at the secret formula in the small bottle.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Oh no! We're doomed!" Sir Pinch-a-Lot said as he put his claws behind his head and ducked while expecting the worst.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Here you go Eugene" Plank-Ton said calmly as he offered the bottle to his Sir Pinch-a-Lot.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Heh? You're just giving it back? I thought you were going to use it for yourself" Sir Pinch-a-Lot said as he took the bottle.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"That was the old me Krabs, the me from before I was part of a team. But its time you fix everything" Plank-Ton said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"See you can say team after all" Invincibubble said to Plank-Ton.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I can now Spongebob" Plank-Ton said with a grin on his face.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"All right team, we did it! We stopped Burger Beard and saved the day!" Invincibubble said as he and the Team did the hands in a circle again.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Spongebob, take us back home" Plank-Ton said as he gave the page he wrote in so he could become a super hero to Spongebob.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Thanks Plank-Ton" but before he could a giant yellow glowing triangle with one eye came out of the skies, he was wearing a black top had and had a black cane.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Ahahahhaha! Ahahahaha! You heroes surely did well against old Burger Beard, but now its time I steal the KPSF and have it to myself" the triangle said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Holy smokes! Its the evil triangle with one eye that Bubbles warned us about!" Invincibubble said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"What do you mean KPSF?" Sir Pinch-a-Lot asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"It's short for Krabby Patty Secret Formula, and it's mine now Eugene Krabs" the triangle said as he stole it by passing through Krabs' body, which made him pass out.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Krabs speak to me" Plank-Ton said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Who are you?!" Mr. Superawesomeness asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"The names Bill Cipher, and bringing the apocalypse to Bikini Bottom was all part of my grand plan. I have many things that are part of my plan, and without the Krabby Patties there apocalypse will spread out of Bikini Bottom and ruin life under the sea within the week. In months the whole ocean will fall, and within the year your world! Its so hilarious I could almost cry...but I'd better check in with Discord and Metal Green to see where our plans are at. Hopefully we can get Ultron and his Masters of Evil and Reverse Flash and the Brotherhood of Evil together, so we can have a real blast. But which versions of them to use...I'm still thinking new age Ultron from the MCU and Reverse Flash from The Flash, 2014 TV series. Oh well...see you all later...hopefully if you follow me you'll fight other heroes for awhile" Bill Cipher said as he flew backwards and went into a portal out of the Spongebob universe.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Guys we have to follow Bill and stop him" Invincibubble said as he pointed towards the portal that was still open.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I suggest we use the page to stop time in our universe until we return to Bikini Bottom and save the town" Plank-Ton suggested.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Good thinking Plank-Ton, I'll also write that we can change out of our super hero forms at will so that way we aren't always super" Invincibubble said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Have it that we're as big as humans when we aren't super, as a suggestion" Plank-Ton said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Good thinking again, now to finish this...by writing...that we can follow Bill Cipher wherever he goes, and once we for sure have the formula safe with us we'll return to this beach. So that way there won't be any continuity errors" Invincibubble said as he quickly wrote and broke the fourth wall in the process. Everyone was healthy and ready too move out!</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>And so the Team, went after Bill Cipher but they'd end up in Gravity Falls upon following him.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile at another place in another time</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>2012 Karai aka Hamato Miwa was in a glass cage that Stockman put her into, after she was recaptured. Everything seemed normal in the lab, until all of a sudden a power outage happened. Miwa hissed as this happened, she could sense something evil heading for her because of her serpent senses.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"We meet again Karai, or should I call you Hamato Miwa" Metal Green said as he came through a portal unlike any he used before.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Hiss!" she hissed at her foe.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Now, now...that's no way to treat me...I am setting you free after all, though I bet you hate me because I remind you of Shredder" Metal Green said as he morphed his head to look like Shredder's helmet, this made Miwa charge at him but his body was like liquid as she charged at him and went right into the portal.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"That went better than I expected" another Metal Green robot said as he walked through another portal.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I've acquired the needed data from Miwa" the Metal Green copy said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Good...now transform" Metal Green ordered his copy, the copy turned into an exact replica of Karai as a snake mutant. "I'm counting on you to be my eyes, ears, voice and in some cases my venom of this world. Should that idiotic fly actually make a cure, behave how you would if you were...being quote and quote cured from the mutation. Send all information to me as the cure is injected into your matrix, I'll consider making one for Miwa. But if I do she'll be as much of a pain towards Shredder as she can be, and make sure you behave as...why am I even talking...I'll have you under my absolute remote control, using my radio waves and other controls I'll do whatever I need to do through you my precious copy. Now its time I return to my new castle, Castle Oblivion is mine and I'm allowing Discord and Bill to meet me there, Miwa will visit her memories...scans suggest she is intentionally acting like an animal in order to keep Shredder from suspecting she is normal regarding her mind" Metal Green said to his copy as he stepped away and the copy behaved exactly like Karai would as a serpent mutant, at least from the night the mutation happened until some point in season 3.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Miwa was slithering around the castle, while Bill and Discord met Metal Green at the meeting room.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><em>-end of scene</em>-</span>
</p>
<p>Metal Green looked down at his script inside the meeting and gave up.</p>
<p>The script read as below:</p>
<p>'"You can't stop me! I've got a powerful ally by my side" Burger Beard stated as he pointed at Metal Green who changed into his metal dragon form.</p>
<p>The gang stared at him in shock.</p>
<p>"Are you petrified now?" Metal Green asked.</p>
<p>"Yes" Spongebob replied.</p>
<p>"RUN FOR IT!" Sandy cried as they all scattered while Metal Green fired at them.</p>
<p>"HEY! Leave them alone" I said.</p>
<p>"Who said that?!" Burger Beard demanded.</p>
<p>"I did. The name's Grace and these are my friends. We're going to kick your butts as Flats would say" I replied.</p>
<p>"So the Disney Knights think they can stop me and my trusty sidekick all on their own without precious Green, do they? Good luck with that!" Metal Green sneered.</p>
<p>"HEY!" Burger Beard cried at the phrase 'sidekick'.</p>
<p>"Nothing personal, pirate but I'm the genius here" Metal Green stated as he switched to firing at us while Burger Beard shot cannons at Spongebob and his friends.</p>
<p>"What if we're not strong enough to beat him without Green who Sky and Kenny are still searching for" I wondered.</p>
<p>A familiar laugh was heard in the sky which sounded just like Bill Cipher.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">At the same time in Equestria and CHS (Canterlot High School)</span>
</p>
<p>Both Pinkies could sense our doubt and urged both Mane 6s to sing the friendship song to boost our magic and belief at the same time.</p>
<p>"Ready?" Pinkie asked.</p>
<p>"1...2...3...GO!" Human Pinkie cried in excitement.</p>
<p>Both the Mane 6 and Equestria Girls sang <strong>Equestria Girls</strong> as we felt our bodies radiate a rainbow aura that symbolised our friendship.</p>
<p>"I summon monsters everywhere to destroy them!" Metal Green cried as he created scary cookie monsters which charged at us and caused us to lose faith again.</p>
<p>Discord projected himself into this world and turned everyone against each other apart from me and Twilight which powered the elements of Disharmony.</p>
<p>Applejack becomes a compulsive liar, Pinkie Pie becomes cold and bitter, Rarity becomes greedy, Fluttershy becomes an oppressive bully, and Rainbow Dash becomes disloyal.</p>
<p>Everyone else became the polar opposite of their usual personality and was either mean, possessive, bitter, over-dramatic, loud etc.</p>
<p>Twilight used the same memory spell to get her friends back which she taught me and I used it to change everyone back to their former selves.</p>
<p>Then the mane 6 along with the other elements of harmony bearers used the elements to power up our magic.</p>
<p>Lelouch had light black hair and violet eyes wearing his Zero black uniform without the mask.</p>
<p>C.C had long lime green hair and gold eyes wearing a sleeveless black uniform with a high collar, gold trim, a silver Black Knights symbol on the chest with the lower end of the uniform splits off into four long pieces that nearly extend to the floor, a long, adorned red sash around her waist, long black gloves with gold trim kept on with red bands on the upper arms and white and gold high-heeled boots.</p>
<p>"I have the perfect idea! All of you surround the disharmony creature who are ponies or connect to the element things. The rest of you cover them by focusing on the metal dude and protect the sea creatures" Lelouch ordered.</p>
<p>"Awesome!" I cried as we went with his plan.</p>
<p>"Welcome back...Zero" C.C. Said as Lelouch put on his black and purple mask and smiled.'</p>
<p>Yet Lelouch and C.C. still appeared only in Gravity Falls while I was stuck in Equestria as there was now no need to go to the Spongebob world as Yen Sid told us they'd sorted the problem themselves.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In Betty's world...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Betty and her friends along with Lilo and her friends used their individual ships (Lilo's ship and Betty's ship) to fight all of the villains but there were too many!</p>
<p>Then more galactic guardians showed up in their ships along with the toon alliance who had their very own personalised ship with Sofia's amulet, Sonic's emblem, Fiona's anarchy gem and the rebel's symbol to represent all of them.</p>
<p>One of the iconic Galactic guardian teams to appear was the Junior Galactic Guardians league:</p>
<p>One is a tiger striped feline alien, the other is a blue, three-eyed alien and the last one is a green alien with a tail like head styled in a ponytail shape.</p>
<p>The tiger alien was called Tigena, the blue alien was called Aleena and the green alien was called Liana.</p>
<p>"Atomic Betty, we were sent by the Disney Knights to aid you as they're very busy at the moment" Sonic said.</p>
<p>"Well, at least we've got more help" Sparky said.</p>
<p>"Good. Everyone, Protect Earth and Attack!" Betty cried as everyone drove their ships at the Villians' ships while blasting them and chased them far away from Earth at the same time.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in Equestria...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Discord brought out the elements of Disharmony and fired at the mane 6 and company (Apple Bloom, Sweetie belle, Patch, Zecora, Princess Cadance).</p>
<p>They countered with the the elements of harmony while Patch and Princess Cadance wore their elements, Zecora received her element shaped like her sun cutie mark but in a shade of yellow, Apple bloom got her element shaped as her to-be cutie mark which was light red and Sweetie belle's was pink and purple like her mane shaped like a music note because her talent is singing.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>Lelouch took off his helmet and went up to Starlight Glimmer as he and C.C. had randomly transported to Equestria without being changed into pony form.</p>
<p>
  <em>He took off his contacts and revealed his red glowing eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, command you to surrender!" He cried as his geass activated and a glowing, bird-shaped symbol from his eyes altered Starlight Glimmer's will and caused her eyes to glow red.</p>
<p>"I surrender" Starlight Glimmer said as Sonata knocked her out.</p>
<p>Young Xehanort had been secretly watching the battle the whole time and remembered being on Destiny Island finding the twin girls on that fateful day.</p>
<p>Young Xehanort had mildly tanned skin, golden eyes, and silver hair which both slightly spikes and falls past his shoulders in the back styled similar to Terra-Xehanort's with four bangs framing his face, the back two thicker than the front two, and the two backwards spikes on the sides are absent, the topmost one slicked back wearing the same style of white shirt, which only reaches to his thighs, a black vest with a high collar, long armbands which cover his forearms, and dark grey pants stuffed into his boots similar to those worn by Organization XIII but without the silver lining on top, much like those worn by the guards of Radiant Garden and a black coat for when he travels.</p>
<p>He had given them their first keyblades which looked like the dual disc keyblade which had two large discs;the upper disc which forms the teeth is based on an Identity Disk, while the grip bears a resemblance to the baton used to form a Light Cycle with a reminiscent of The Grid's overall aesthetic, being a black keyblade with neon blue accents color scheme and a the <em>Tron: Legacy</em>-era Identity Disk attached by a cordlike neon chain Keychain from Tron Legacy in KH3D on their 12th birthday.</p>
<p>They'd kept them ever since.</p>
<p>A figure wearing a black leather jacket which covered half of her flowery dress watched from the shadows and continued to wait for the right moment to help out and reveal herself.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In Wasteland...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>What's your status, Yokai?" PIXAR asked.</p>
<p>"Well, PIXAR. I found out that at some point Shredder and Tiger Claw accidentally go to the future before you come to the 'past' as you see it, knock you out and use both Young Xehanort's and the people's hearts keyblades to create your nobody" Yokai reported.</p>
<p>"Any luck on the name yet?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Not yet" Yokai replied.</p>
<p>"Good work so far. Keep me posted" PIXAR said as the call was ended.</p>
<p><em>As long as the plan succeeds nothing can bring my mood down!</em> She thought as she watched from her monitor Venice, Proto-Blaze and Negaduck working together to capture Gosalyn, Darkwing Duck's adopted daughter to lure Darkwing Duck to Wasteland.</p>
<p>Gosalyn had Small and slender, pale light yellow feathers, green eyes with eyelashes, red hair with purple braids, orange bill and feet, pink collar and sleeves, purple shirt with a big white number one, white and pink socks and red and white shoes.</p>
<p>Her alter-ego was Quiverwing Quack.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In 2012 NY...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The 2012 turtles read Karai's message and went to Master Shredder's hideout in the middle of the city( Karai still sent a message to the turtles and Metal Green has more than one clone).</p>
<p>They saw the cadge which appeared to have Karai trapped inside.</p>
<p>They released her and took her back to the lair.</p>
<p>"It's good to see you again, Miwa" Master Splitter said.</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>"You think she's just tired?" Mickey asked.</p>
<p>"Karai, are you ok?" Leo asked, worriedly.</p>
<p>"Leo has a crush her like Donnie has a crush on both Aprils!" Mikey chanted with Ralph.</p>
<p>"DO NOT!" The two brothers retorted and then blushed.</p>
<p>"Are you sure that's my Miwa because she seems...different" Splinter said.</p>
<p>"How?" all of four boys asked.</p>
<p>The decoy tried to strike Splinter from behind and Splinter dodged it swiftly.</p>
<p>"It's a DECOY!" Mikey cried as the decoy snake chased them around the lair just as Teen April appeared and threw a metal fan at it which short-circuited the robot.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile in Ponyville...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"Plunderseeds, attack every army in sight!" Discord ordered as the Plunderseeds grabbed some of Ludo's monsters and PIXAR's soldiers.</p>
<p>Star, Marco and the mane 6 kept fighting but more soldiers and monsters kept appearing.</p>
<p>Smakky assisted by whacking soldiers with his mallet and different visual gags including an anvil.</p>
<p>"Come and get some, you whackers!" he cried.</p>
<p>Princess Celestia and Luna's Royal guards appeared to aid them and started blasting Plunderseeds, Monsters and Soldiers.</p>
<p>Discord lifted the crystal Heart above all of Equestria as his reign of chaos continued with background ponies, Pegasi and Unicorns screaming in terror or delight at the chocolate rain from the candyfloss clouds as Discord caused a shock wave to knock out both armies which didn't stop the rest from coming.</p>
<p>As more monsters and soldiers kept coming with the royal guards in the background, Discord got a call.</p>
<p>"Metal...Green, They...Know! They...know...I'm on...Your...S-" Discord began as Metal Green heard fighting in the background.</p>
<p>"What's going on over there?" Metal Green asked.</p>
<p>"There's...three armies...Equestria...PIXAR's...Someone called...Ludo?...Plunderseeds...can't fight...them all" Discord replied.</p>
<p>"Discord, you're breaking up. Why all the static?!" he demanded.</p>
<p>"Ponies, get me behind me! Syrup Tsunami Shockwave " Star cried as a huge tidal wave of maple syrup engulfed both armies into oblivion.</p>
<p>"Mane 6...harmony disrupts...Signal...AHHH! Got...to...Go!" Discord added as the line was dead before Metal Green could say anything else.</p>
<p>All of the bad guys including Discord was swept away by the tidal wave of maple syrup which damaged Discord's phone and ended the conversation.</p>
<p>All of the bad guys groaned while Princess Celestia and Luna's royal guards cheered.</p>
<p>Then Star punched Ludo.</p>
<p>"How's that for defeat?" Star said in victory.</p>
<p>"Do you really think you could defeat me with a small group of allies?!" Ludo cried as a negative spark was triggered inside him as he used his arrogant and dissuading act to trick Star.</p>
<p>"Star! Don't give in!" Twilight said.</p>
<p>"Listen to the pony, Star!" Marco added.</p>
<p>Just then, Vixen appeared from a swirling blue portal with Mona and her sisters behind her.</p>
<p>"Sorry, we're late. We got held back by some mean boys and if it weren't for them we would have been here sooner" Vixen said.</p>
<p>"Charge!" Mona cried as the girls charged straight for Ludo which gave the Mane 6 the opportunity to find the Tree of Harmony.</p>
<p>"Go Mona!" I cried in the background.</p>
<p>
  <strong>As you can see the phone call was from the future.</strong>
</p>
<p>So Twilight led the mane 6 through the Evergreen forest and found the tree.</p>
<p>In a desperate attempt to save it, Twilight used her magic to place the elements into its holders which restored the tree's magic along with Equestria.</p>
<p>Moments later, Twilight vanished into thin air (<strong>because of the events of the previous chapter. See the link?</strong>) and saw part of the future beside Flash Sentry(pony version).</p>
<p>A bit like <em>Blendin's Game</em>, Twilight and Flash Sentry had ended up in a future city only instead of the time baby as its ruler it had pictures of PIXAR everywhere with flying cars, robots and anything you can imagine to be science fiction was real in this world.</p>
<p>They eventually came across a library that was linked to the net -the future version of the internet- and found PIXAR's profile in the Pixar Villains past and present section.</p>
<p>They looked carefully at the weakness section which said:</p>
<p>
  <em>'PIXAR's weakness is Overconfidence, gathering her army together and being controlling even though she's very good at planning in any possible situation. Her secret weakness is...'.</em>
</p>
<p>"Interesting" Twilight said.</p>
<p>Flash smiled at Twilight.</p>
<p>"Can we take it back with us?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Only for a short time. We don't want to damage the time line as it is" Flash Sentry replied as they travelled back to the present to give everyone else the news they'd uncovered.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>In the World that Never was...</em>
</p>
<p>Don, Donald's clone encountered Lenora and Autumn Sky in the Dark City.</p>
<p>"You stay away from my girl and my friends!" Don cried as he tried to attack Lenora who just yawned and pushed him out of the way as they went through a currently open portal to the keyblade Graveyard where they lay eyes upon Barry right away.</p>
<p>"We're been discovered!" Sissie cried as they all scrambled to gather their things along with the chest and found a hiding place while accidentally sending the chest to the dark city.</p>
<p>"Barry, Please come with us. There's more like you out there, we've already found three so far" Lenora said.</p>
<p>"I'll think about it" Barry replied.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>The Crystal ponies had secretly searched far and wide for the shattered pieces of their long-lost queen from before King Sombra.</p>
<p>Together with Shinning Armour's help, they pieced her back together and healed her with their magic.</p>
<p>Princess Amore changed from a black statue to a live unicorn again with Brilliant amber eyes, a Gradient of brilliant raspberry to moderate cobalt blue mane and Very pale vermilion coat with a deep blue snowflake between blue laces cutie mark.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>Brook led the Dark Disney knights to Smakky's mansion and saw the weasel girls fighting the toon patrol.</p>
<p>"Girls. Could use some help here!" Smarty exclaimed.</p>
<p>Brook sighed.</p>
<p>"Alright. Girls, time to punch some weasel butt!" Brook cried as they all helped the toon Patrol protect Smakky's home along with Fanny and Avani who was secretly in the dojo area from the weasel girls.</p>
<p>Then Flasher formed light in his hands and flashed it in the weasel girls' eyes to lead them away from their location.</p>
<p>"Dark Disney Knights, I just discovered a group guarding a special box and stealing Keyblades from the Keyblade Graveyard" A spy's voice informed them.</p>
<p>So Blaze passed on the message to Zeke who had heard the legend that only a special key could open it.</p>
<p>He instantly thought of the one person who could open it: <em>Vanitus</em>.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Later on in Equestria...</em>
</p>
<p>We returned to the castle to get any news on Green and the other characters.</p>
<p>"Any luck?" I asked.</p>
<p>"No, the only thing we found out is that they're somewhere in Ponyville" Sky said, sadly.</p>
<p>"Well that's a start" I said.</p>
<p>"Grace, your cutie mark!" Pinkie cried.</p>
<p>Everyone stared at my cutie mark as it had changed from purple quill pen inside a white dream cloud with sliver stars raining out of it to a light purple heart permanently.</p>
<p>"Cool!" I remarked.</p>
<p>Just then Twilight and Flash Sentry appeared.</p>
<p>"Everyone come to my castle. It's urgent!" Twilight said.</p>
<p>Everyone nodded as we raced to the castle as fast as we could.</p>
<p>"What's the emergency this time, Twilight?" I asked.</p>
<p>"We went to the future an discovered PIXAR's secret Weakness" Twilight said.</p>
<p>"Which is?" Applejack asked.</p>
<p>"It's fear of being in Disney's shadow and failing" Flash Sentry replied.</p>
<p>"And we can use this against her" I added with a cunning smile.</p>
<p>After talking to Twilight, we thanked Star and the others for their assistance on fighting the armies.</p>
<p>Smakky was allowed to head home.</p>
<p>Mickey gave him a special weapon: a box with a automatic glove slap hand that could turn into any tool he didn't except TNT, dip and thinner.</p>
<p>"Thank you, King Mickey" he said, gratefully.</p>
<p>"And don't worry. We'll update you on missions, you don't have to help with every one of them. We understand the desire to be with family" Mickey said with a smile.</p>
<p>"It won't make up for the bad things you did as 'The Boss', but maybe this gift will heal that pain" Oswald added, softly.</p>
<p>"Thank you, all of you" Smakky said, gratefully before returning home.</p>
<p>
  <em>For the next 13 years, he monitored the Knights and rebel rangers...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Later that night...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I had dream that All of my favourite Gravity Falls characters along with Green were in danger.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Green? Mabel? Dipper? Where are you?" I asked.</em></p>
<p>"<em>We're in the Evergreen Forest!" Green cried as Mabel cried out in pain.</em></p>
<p>"<em>You gotta help us! Please!" Stan begged.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Gompers gone!" Soos cried.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Who took you there?" I asked.</em></p>
<p>"<em>The Plunderseeds" Green replied.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Save us before it's too late!" Wendy cried.</em></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">-end of dream-</span>
</p>
<p>"Aaah!" I screamed as I woke up sweating like crazy.</p>
<p>"It was just a dream...Then why did it feel so real?" I said to myself.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">-<em>To be continued-</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Cutscene:</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>In the dark prison on the other side of the tooniverse...</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Zeke found the prison cell Vanitus was in and broke him out.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>He took him to the Dark City in the world that never was and showed him the chest.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>That's the chest I can open?" Vanitus asked.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>It's the chest that has the remains of the Shadow blot that only your keyblade can open. I can feel it" Zeke said.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>So Vanitus tried to open it and words appeared on the lid of the box.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>'If you have found the key to open me, find the paintbrush so HE can be restored' it said.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>In the streets, the shadow of a silver robot with a man in a yellow suit with a red lightening bolt symbol waited in the distance.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>XXXXXXXXX</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>In Wasteland...</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>PIXAR, I now know who your nobody is. She's called Diana Pixstone who's secretly part of a keyblade group that lives in Radiant Garden" Yokai reported.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>That's great, Yokai. Find her and make sure Gideon masters magic and keeps Green and his crew out of the way" PIXAR ordered.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>Yes, PIXAR" Yokai said as the call ended.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Time to reel in the sirens she thought.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">" <em><strong>Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze, I need a favour..." She began.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>We're listening" Adagio replied.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>Anything to get back at Sonata for ditching us!" Aria added.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Piece of cake! PIXAR thought.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>XXXXXXXXX</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"><strong><em>Star sang the </em>Star vs. the Forces of Evil End Credit Theme</strong> <strong><em>to Marco.</em></strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Too bad I like Jackie he thought.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Too bad I like Oskar she thought.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>They sighed and then forced a smile as they held hands as friends through Ponyville in their normal form.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>XXXXXXXX</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Bill Cipher and Discord were now in the meeting room of Castle Oblivion with Metal Green to discuss their plan.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>I'm going to see if there's a tree like the tree of harmony for the elements of disharmony" Discord said.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>I think we should bring in the big guns: The reverse-flash and Ultron with their Masters of Evil( Ultron's) and the Brotherhood of Evil (Reverse-flash's)" Bill Cipher suggested.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>That's a great idea" Metal Green said.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>But we have to vote on which versions of them to use: the movie version of Ultron, The flash series that's modern or the comic versions?" Bill Cipher stated.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>Who's up for the movie version of Ultron?" Bill Cipher asked.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Metal Green raised his hand.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>Comic version?"</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Discord raised his paw.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>Flash series reverse-flash?"</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Two votes.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>Comic version?"</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>One vote from Bill Cipher by blinking(He doesn't use his arms).</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>It's settled then we're going to team up with the Movie Ultron and the series Reverse-flash!" Metal Green exclaimed as they put their hands on top of each other and raised them at the same time in victory.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>Now then, Bill Cipher you cause chaos in Gravity Falls and cause the heroes to turn on each other. One of my clones will watch Karai while I go and offer an alliance with the two marvel and DC villains. As for you Discord, find whatever you're looking for but don't get reform by the mane 6. Understand?" Metal Green ordered.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>They both nodded.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">"<em><strong>Good. Now get to work boys" He said as they scattered to their destinations.</strong></em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Let's hope they're good allies and don't bring their enemies with them</strong>
      <strong> Metal Green thought.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>He just didn't know how predictable fate could be as he was in for a surprise...</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>-End of Cutscene-</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Extra:</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In the Canterlot Castle, near the stained glass windows of past events Celestia and Luna with help from Zecora summoned a vision black storm cloud.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The cloud showed them the answers that they seek in their minds as a vision:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They saw the elements of Disharmony bearers underneath the dark, twist version of the tree of harmony with Discord's dark grey tornado cutie mark on its base in the same spot Princess Celestia's cutie mark is on the tree of harmony.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The elements of Disharmony bearers who were revealed to them were:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sam as Dishonest</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gideon as Selfish</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blaze as Disagreement</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nyx as Unkind</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Brook as Disloyal:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Diamond Tiara as Disbelief</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ludo as Dissuading</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bullying: Silver Spoon</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Trixie Lulamoon as Cowardly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jasper as Destruction (Jasper was seen as a shadowy silhouette)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suri Polomare as Mean</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slimy L as Hate</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony as Lack of Harmony.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then just before the princesses were taken out of the vision, they heard Discord speak to his group.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I am your leader, Discord and from this moment forward we will be called the 'Disharmony Crew'! We will spread chaos to every world in the tooniverse and occasionally take orders from other villains but still complete our goal. Now who's with me?!" Discord said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I am" Diamond Tiara said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Me too" Gideon added.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Me three" Blaze said.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The rest of them nodded and said yes as well.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Look's like I just got myself a team. Princess Twilight and her pals won't know what hit 'em!" Discord cried.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The princesses were then taken out of the vision before they could see any more of the future and Zecora was confused by their looks of horror.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>We need to warn Twilight" Luna said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I'm on it. My Dearest Twilight, I have an urgent message for you.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Discord will gather the element of disharmony bearers someday in the future and you and your friends must be ready to face him..." Princess Celestia began.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-In Ponyville seconds later-</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Spike ran into the throne room.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>What's wrong, Spike?" Twilight asked.</em></p>
<p>"<em>It's Urgent! Princess Cel-" Spike began but was interrupted a burp which caused a scroll to appear out of green flame.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Twilight opened it with her magic and read it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then her face turned from happy to frantic with worry.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Guys, we have to make our friendship stronger and get training because Discord is going to get more powerful in the future!" Twilight stated.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone gasped.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I love it when a plan comes together" Discord said to himself as he went to sleep in the shadows.</em></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-end of Extra-</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I hope you've enjoyed this super long chapter! Big question for you guys: Do you want some classic memorable HMS songs to feature in some chapters? (HMS2 when summer comes and HMS 3 for my last four days at school) Would you also like a few classic 90's songs as well? (I'll credit the writers of course)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Another thing, should I give the Lyoko warriors a cameo in a future arc as well or is that too much?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Be warned! There will be some future spoilers for the Avengers age of Ultron Movie and the flash series so read the next chapter at your own risk!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>BTW, who's seen Penn Zero part-time hero? It's real cool and funny at the same time! They're a team a bit like the Disney Knights going to different dimensions and completing missions together only there's three of them (kinda like the Fabtabulous three!).</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So remember to suggest different worlds (Disney or something else including somewhere in Reality as well) and make Ocs for the Heart Fragments ok?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Don't forget to suggest ideas as well? (I've got loads of future arcs now -well two future arcs and two to-be written soon-arcs)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Did you guys like Lelouch and C.C's cameo? (They could be a great addition to the Toon Alliance!)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ok, now is Code time again! Hit it, Lelouch!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Lelouch:</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Today's codes are as follows:</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ceasar Cipher</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Iodvkedfnv ri Vwdq'v sdvw dqg wkh Pbvwhub wzlqv(Glsshu dqg Pdeho) zloo eh uhyhdohg lq wkh vxpphu!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Fkdrv lv durxqg hyhub fruqhu</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>A.D.Q.D. dqg wkh Obrnr zduulruv zloo pdnh dq dsshdudqfh lq wkh vxpphu!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Eohqglq Eodqglq frxog eh wkh lfh edj rq Eloo Flskhu'v zkhho</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Atbash Cipher</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ullw xzm yv fhvw zh dvzklm</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Mvevi trev fk lm blfi wivznh zmw hkivzw gsv dliw zylfg gsv TPMW kvgrgrlm hl dv xzm tvg z TPMW hvirvh!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>A1Z26 cipher</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>20-8-5 14-5-23 13-25-19-20-5-18-9-15-21-19 1-12-12-25 9-19 13-25 13-5-14-20-15-18 1-14 20-8-5 3-12-15-19-5-19-20 20-8-9-14-7 20-15 1-14 1-4-21-12-20 6-18-9-5-14-4 9 3-15-21-12-4 5-22-5-18 8-1-22-5!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>18-5-3-15-13-13-9-19-9-15-14 5-22-5-18-25-15-14-5 1-14-4 19-20-15-16 20-8-5 7-11-14-4!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Vigenere cipher (Key word: Time Baby is the last time giant of his kind)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>FkSydkfr psl h gznkibzmge koegsw</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Amsw Nydlp imml nysw tu eapwtkmzgk</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Vo ficnsmjc iyoheqh! (Xauap lal ere gy ntfvuv mbowj hvv dpr ieiel tesgmk uljzrw kxipmto tux bjeb uricwxz!)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>And that's all we've got for code time! See you in the next chapter!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Me: So to round up this chapter, Have a great summer everyone and to anyone else who's going through their GCSEs like me or any other exams out there, GOOD LUCK!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Without further ado, Read and review or PIXAR, Discord, the to-be Disharmony Crew, Metal Green and his allies will get you!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Disney Knight Grace, out!;)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>PS: Secrets and Mystery along with adventure and action are coming!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24- Chaos, Rescue, heroes VS Heroes and Graduation!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't own any of the HMS songs or MLP songs, they belong to Disney, Hasbro and their respected writers! I also don't own the MLP, KH, GF, Spongebob, Star VS the forces of evil or Disney Characters! Enjoy the show!</p><p>This also includes characters from the Librarians season 1. </p><p>note from 2021: this was written before Kaito and Libra were thought up, it's why they are not mentioned in this chapter (plus PIXAR's memory of them was erased as well)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long after Discord was defeated by Mona, her sisters and Vixen with Star and Marco's assistance, he wondered off into the evergreen forest and found the entrance to Tartarus.</p><p>He went down and saw a twisted black version of the tree of harmony with Discord's pony cutie mark at the base with the other cutie marks in the opposite order.</p><p>The eye inside a star cutie mark was at the top, the silver spoon was on the left next to the skull helmet and Light blue magic wand and crescent moon; the diamond tiara was on the right next to the three purple, aqua and light yellow buttons in a triangular formation cutie mark, Dark flame, dark moon, burning arrow and a jasper gem with a weeping heart below Discord's tornado cutie mark and a heart made of thorns in the middle of the tree.</p><p>"What's it called?" Discord asked.</p><p>"The Tree of Disharmony" Lord Tirek replied.</p><p>Lord Tirek was in his weakened form: He had Black with light brilliant yellow pupils eyes, a Indigoish gray mane, Dark grayish scarlet skin,Dark sapphire bluish gray upper body and Dark cobalt bluish gray lower body coat,Dark azureish gray horns and Light lime greenish gray with amberish gray clefts hooves with a Vivid vermilion with black sparks magic aura.</p><p>Discord started in awe, not realising that the other Disharmony bearers were travelling towards it like a magnet while Gompers met Scorpan, a gargoyle with Dark grayish tangelo eyes, Dark grayish tangelo mane and moderate orange body fur, Light brownish gray skin and Grayish red bat-like wings with a a thin, tasselled tail for help in his homeland.</p><p>As time went by, many of the Disharmony bearers began to arrive in front of the tree.</p><p>Jasper was one of the many people who arrived. She had light tangerine orange skin with darker orange markings on her face along with long, thick white flowing hair similar to Amethyst, a gemstone where her nose would be and a muscular frame as indication of her immense strength and durability wearing a pale red tank top with a mahogany V-neck collar that connect to form a Yellow Diamond emblem, mahogany leggings, and red boots with brown tips.</p><p>Suri Polomare was among them who had Grayish brown eyes, Grayish violet mane,Very pale orchid coat and a three purple, aqua and light yellow buttons in a triangular formation cutie mark wearing a two-tone blue crossed scarf and a headband holding up her mane in the back.</p><p>Human Trixie along with Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara was among them also.</p><p>Silver spoon had Moderate violet eyes, Two shades of light azureish gray mane, Cornflower bluish gray coat with a silver spoon with a pink heart on the handle cutie mark an wearing a pair of Pale opal glasses.</p><p>Diamond Tiara had Brilliant cornflower blue eyes, Pale, light grayish violet with white streaks mane, Pale magenta coat with a diamond tiara cutie mark.</p><p>Gideon, Blaze, Sam, Nyx and Brook were also among them who all gathered around the tree behind Discord.</p><p>As all of the cutie marks on the tree glowed brightly, each element of Disharmony bearer was revealed:</p><p>Sam as Dishonest</p><p>Gideon as Selfish</p><p>Blaze as Disagreement</p><p>Nyx as Unkind</p><p>Brook as Disloyal</p><p>Diamond Tiara as Disbelief</p><p>Ludo as Dissuading</p><p>Bullying: Silver Spoon</p><p>Trixie Lulamoon as Cowardly (Light blue magic wand and crescent moon)</p><p>Jasper as Destruction (Jasper was seen as a shadowy silhouette)</p><p>Suri Polomare as Mean</p><p>Slimy L as Hate</p><p>and Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony as Lack of Harmony.</p><p>"I am your leader, Discord and from this moment forward we will be called the 'Disharmony Crew'! We will spread chaos to every world in the tooniverse and occasionally take orders from other villains but still complete our goal. Now who's with me?!" Discord said.</p><p>"I am" Diamond Tiara said.</p><p>"Me too" Gideon added.</p><p>"Me three" Blaze said.</p><p>The rest of them nodded and said yes as well.</p><p>"Looks like I just got myself a team. Princess Twilight and her pals won't know what hit 'em!" Discord cried.</p><p>"I've got the perfect name: Disharmony crew!" Human Trixie exclaimed.</p><p>"I like it. It's the perfect catchy name" Discord replied.</p><p>"Discord, I am Vanitus. I need you to find Mickey's paintbrush so I can revive the shadow blot" Vanitus told him through lucky telepathy.</p><p>"Looks like we just got our first mission. Gideon, it's time we built ourselves a mouse tracker" Discord said</p><p>"I will escape here one day!" Tirek cried as the Disharmony crew left.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>At the same time...</em>
</p><p>Mickey, Oswald and co arrived in Radiant Garden inside Ansem's lab where the computer connected to the gateway to Tron's world is.</p><p>"You're in danger" A voice whispered.</p><p>"I have a very bad feeling about this" Oswald said.</p><p>"Come on, Big Bro. It'll be fine" Mickey said.</p><p>Oswald began to feel intense headaches as he was shown a vision.</p><p>
  <em>-Vision-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Discord was holding Mickey's paintbrush and gave it to the masked boy that Oswald didn't recognise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a chest in front of the boy and he placed the paintbrush inside the keyhole which released the monster from his nightmares: The Shadow Blot which he and Mickey had fought so hard to destroy. It had taken about 5 fireworks to destroy that thing after Mickey had gotten his heart back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Shadow Blot flew away and headed straight for Disneyland, the source of all Disney Toons' magic!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Vision ends-</em>
</p><p>Oswald fell on the ground and groaned in pain.</p><p>"What's wrong, Oswald?" Sora asked.</p><p>"I saw something terrible. Someone steals Mickey's paintbrush and the Shadow blot returns" Oswald said while shaking in fear.</p><p>"We're going to need reinforcements" Mickey said as he made a call to the House of mouse.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile In Ponyville...</em>
</p><p>"We need to go to the Evergreen forest to save Green and the others" I said.</p><p>"Let's go!" Sky said as we raced into the evergreen forest with the mane 6 right behind us.</p><p>I followed my instincts which led us to the tree of harmony where Starlight Glimmer and Trixie were guarding Green and the GF Main cast who were trapped in Plunderseed cocoons like Princess Celestia and Luna had in '<em>the Return of Harmony</em>'.</p><p>"Don't even think about saving them, you have to get past us first" Starlight said.</p><p>"Everyone, ATTACK!" I cried as we charged at them.</p><p>"I'm going to enjoy wiping the floor with you, Twilight" Trixie said.</p><p>"Don't count on it!" Twilight stated as we all clashed.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In the Keyblade Graveyard...</em>
</p><p>Barry had thought it over and went up to Lenora with his final decision.</p><p>"I've thought hard about your offer... I'm in as long as you leave my friends in peace" he said.</p><p>"Don't do this Barry!" Briella cried.</p><p>"We won't harm a single hair on their pretty little heads...but THEY will" Lenora said as she and Autumn Sky led him into the portal to the place where Dominique was.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Barry said as he caught a glimpse of some of the Dark Disney Knights arriving just before he went through the portal.</p><p>Once he arrived, he and Autumn Sky were introduced to Icarus and Doominique in person before beginning their training as Lenora then left again to search for the remaining heart Fragments.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in Equestria...</em>
</p><p>We fought Starlight and Trixie with the power of teamwork and knocked them down like bowling pins. Then we freed Green and the Gravity Falls gang.</p><p>"What happened?" Stan asked</p><p>"Where we asleep the whole time, dudes?" Soos wondered.</p><p>"I think I had a vine in my mouth..." Lee trailed off.</p><p>"This became mega awkward" Wendy added.</p><p>"What's that sparkly tree called?" Pacifica asked in awe.</p><p>"Do you like my pony form, Grace?" Mabel asked.</p><p>"This is still strange!" Dipper cried.</p><p>"I love you Tambry" Robbie said.</p><p>"I love you too Robbie. Status update: Near a sparkly tree with friends, talking ponies and boyfriend" Tambry replied as she typed on her phone as usual.</p><p>"STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS!" Twilight cried.</p><p>"I really did love you, Tambry" Nate whimpered.</p><p>Everyone stared.</p><p>"Sorry" he said,softly.</p><p>Twilight coughed politely before continuing.</p><p>"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions but right now you need to go back to your world and save it from a dino apocalypse. We'll be ok protecting Equestria on our own for a while" Twilight said.</p><p>Rarity fainted when she saw Mabel.</p><p>"Mabel's new look is awesome" I stated.</p><p>"So who's coming to Gravity Falls?" Altessa asked.</p><p>"ME!" Everyone cried as we went through the portal.</p><p>"Be careful you guys" I said before I went through the portal.</p><p>"You too, Grace" Twilight replied as I jumped into the portal.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Wasteland...</em>
</p><p>Negaduck, Venice and Proto-Blaze waited with Quiverwing Quack, his adopter daughter in her alter-ego outfit that's probably a lit bit like Darkwing Duck's for Darkwing Duck to appear.</p><p>So on cue, a mysterious record player which was in the room began to play the <strong>Darkwing Duck theme song</strong> as they also happened to be in the Mad Doctor's attic after the Petes had left/ scattered.</p><p>Darkwing Duck appeared on cue with the music.</p><p>"<em>I am that guardian. I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the winged scourge that pecks at your nightmares. I am Darkwing Duck!</em>" He recited as he made a big entrance.</p><p>"Negaduck, we meet again" He said, grimly.</p><p>Darkwing duck was a Slender duck with white feathers, an orange bill,orange feet and white eyes with black pupils wearing Lavender Zorro-style mask, gray fedora hat with long brim, dark gray innards, and a black band, lavender coat with a pair of gold buttons vertically on its left side and horizontally on both sides of his cuffs over a teal green turtleneck and purple cape with red innards.</p><p>"If you want to save her, you have to fight me" Negaduck stated.</p><p>Darkwing Duck smiled.</p><p>"Let's get Dangerous!" he grinned as he said his famous catchphrase and charged at Negaduck.</p><p>"This is gonna be good!" Venice said as he and Proto-Blaze watched the two counterparts with anticipation.</p><p>Darkwing Duck got out his famous gas gun which was black and red with a small target telescope at the top and used his tear grenades.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXXXX</p><p>We arrived back in Gravity Falls to find dinosaurs everywhere with the town in chaos.</p><p>Stan assembled the royal order of the holy mackerel to round up the dinosaurs and we helped lead them to the abandoned tunnels underneath the abandoned church.</p><p>Afterwards, I noticed Lelouch and C.C. Were in the Mystery Shack wondering what to do next as they had randomly been teleported to Gravity Falls next.</p><p>"Would you two like to join the toon alliance and become our allies?" I asked.</p><p>"Sure" they both replied.</p><p>"Rachel, Prince Lelouch and his girlfriend C.C. Are now honorary members of the toon alliance" I told her.</p><p>"That's good. We just finished saving Earth from totally destruction and are on our way back. Atomic Betty wants to be allies too" Rachel replied.</p><p>"Brilliant, great work guys see you soon" I said as the connection ended.</p><p>Lelouch and C.C. Smiled.</p><p>"thank you for letting us become your allies" C.C. Said, gratefully.</p><p>"Your welcome guys. You're now part of our little 'family' now and can assist us whenever we need you or you need us " I said.</p><p>"Awww, look at this little moment filled with happiness and hope (!) It makes me sick! If I had a mouth that is! Sorry to ruin your 'joyous'-Bill Cipher did the hand gestures as well- moment, but the Apocalypse is coming every world imaginable!" Bill Cipher said as he flashed images of loads of worlds and stopped at an image of Tomorrowland.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Gideon managed to create the perfect tracker to find Mickey and the Disharmony crew followed it to Radiant Garden.</p><p>The two brothers were guarded by Leon and his Final Fantasy friends but even they couldn't stop the group from completing their mission.</p><p>Discord saw the paintbrush on Mickey's back and took it.</p><p>Before the toon duo could stop them, Discord snapped his fingers and he and his group vanished out of there.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In Radiant Garden...</em>
</p><p>Yokai followed Diana into Ansem's study where the gateway to Tron's world was and left a tracking device in the room.</p><p>As he went into the courtyard when the shops were, he contacted Gideon.</p><p>"Gideon, I need you to prevent the Disney Knights from discovering PIXAR's nobody" Yokai said.</p><p>"Got it. Wait, she has a nobody?!" Gideon exclaimed.</p><p>Yokai sighed.</p><p>"Just stop the heroes from finding out, you psychopath who'd tried to kill the one you love's family just to win her over. That's not how you win the girl. If you weren't evil and didn't pressurise her to go on a date with you, you'd have her in the palm of your hand by now" Yokai stated.</p><p>"Can I turn back time?" Gideon asked.</p><p>"No, now get to work" Yokai said.</p><p>"But-" Gideon began but the connection was lost.</p><p><em>Time to find the Disney Knights</em> Gideon thought.</p><p>"What's your status, Yokai?" PIXAR asked.</p><p>"I've located Diana and the signal is being sent to you" Yokai replied.</p><p>"Excellent, Now make sure no one tries to hurt her. I want her to live as long as possible" PIXAR said.</p><p>"Ok, but there's something you need to know..." Yokai began.</p><p>"Save it for later. Just protect with your life, PIXAR out" PIXAR said as the connection ended.</p><p>Yokai sighed as he looked at Diana.</p><p>She was tall like PIXAR and had the same brown eyes as her but with short light black with blonde streaks hair wearing a black jacket over a brown t-shirt with a yin and Yang symbol in the middle, blue jeans with a blend-in blue belt and yellow sandals.</p><p>"Guys, someone's one to me" She whispered.</p><p>"Make sure you loose them and then come to HQ" Sissie replied as Diana ran into the streets.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In The Dark City...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Discord and his crew appeared and gave the paintbrush to Vanitus.</p><p>"Now to unleash the Shadow Blot to its former glory!" Vanitus cried as he placed the key in the lock and brushed the chest with the paintbrush.</p><p>Then the chest began to glow and it opened releasing a strong green light as a a black dark enormous, slime-like humanoid with wings, glowing green eyes and mouth appeared.</p><p>The Shadow Blot had returned and immediately flew off with Tomorrowland as its target.</p><p>"Is that how you say thank you to the person who released you?!" Vanitus cried.</p><p>"You didn't expect it to abandon you just like that?" a voice asked.</p><p>Vanitus thought for a moment.</p><p>"Chee Chee?" He asked.</p><p>He heard a laugh in response and smiled briefly.</p><p>Don and Donna watched from the skyscraper.</p><p>Donna was a Slender duck with beautiful, white feathers wearing red Mexican headress and white Spanish dancing dress that blends with her feathers colour.</p><p>"Don, I'm scared" she whispered.</p><p>"We're gonna be ok, Donna I promise" he said.</p><p><em>I just hope the Keyblade bearers are ok</em> he thought.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>In The Equestria Girls world (AKA CHS)...</em>
</p><p>Adagio and Aria accepted Nicolas's offer and were sent to Equestria.</p><p>When they arrived, Zarn sent magic to them to fix up their gems as PIXAR had given them a hunting task: Find both Sonata and Green and stop them from completing their mission.</p><p>To do that they had to win their trust, so they followed a trail to Ponyville where Sonata was first.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>When we went inside the Mystery Shack, Spongebob and his friends had turned into their hero forms and were fighting the Gravity Falls gang.</p><p>"Break it up you guys! This is not what being heroes is about!" Green said.</p><p>"But they were in our shack!" Dipper stated.</p><p>"We're only here to get back what was stolen from us" Plankton said.</p><p>"And what's that?" Thompson asked.</p><p>"This" Bill Cipher said as he held out the bottle with the Krabby Patty Secret formula.</p><p>"What is it?" the Gravity Falls gang asked.</p><p>"The Krabby Patty Secret Formula" Mr Krabs, Spongebob and I said in unison.</p><p>"Indeed, I'm still not giving it to you. Just be warned there's a group of allies that's bigger that PIXAR's that's coming to fight you guys in the near future. So be prepared!" Bill Cipher said.</p><p><em>The Flash and the Avengers will help us out I'm sure of it</em> I thought.</p><p>"Why would you tell us this?" I asked.</p><p>"Because I like to make it more fun. Plus the AMA thing will TOTALLY help you find my biggest weakness in the universe!" Bill Cipher added.</p><p>"Give us back that formula!" Spongebob cried as he lunged at Bill Cipher and tried to grab the KPSF but Bill Cipher escaped to Castle Oblivion before he could get it.</p><p>"You know, we could help you get that formula back and stop the apocalypse from spreading in Bikini Bottom" Sky offered.</p><p>"Thanks a bunch, we could do with some assistance as it seems that guy has gone somewhere the page can't quite take us" Spongebob replied.</p><p>"Who wants to be on my team?" Sky asked.</p><p>Kenny, Bryn, Emily, Amy, Lori and Mira raised their hands.</p><p>"I think you're amazing, Spongebob! You should totally hook up with Sandy! Oh and Patrick, you should totally hook up with Princess Mindy the mermaid from the first film!"I exclaimed with excitement which made the trio of friends blush at the same time as I remembered a episode which looked like it was about Spongebob and Sandy getting married but was really just a play.</p><p>"This is awkward" Sandy said as she looked the other way.</p><p>"Yeah" Spongebob said.</p><p>I looked up at the sky and saw myself falling just like Sora did in the KH opening.</p><p>"The team is ready to go. Spongebob, are you and your team ready?" Sky asked.</p><p>Spongebob nodded.</p><p>"Grace, do you want to-" Sky began but stopped as she noticed I was staring at the sky.</p><p>Sky looked up as well just as reality clicked in and I began to fall into the sea.</p><p>Sky tried to reach out to me but she rippled out of view and I could somehow breathe in water as I landed on my very on Dive to the heart pillar with me on the left side asleep and Charis on the right with her along with Sora, Donald and everyone else wide awake.</p><p>I was led by an unseen voice to the final pillar which had a spot of light on it which I walked towards.</p><p>
  <em>Just remember: Don't be afraid...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You are the one who open the door and save all toons everywhere.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When that happens...Remember to embrace the light and never give up for you have special Disney magic that can defeat any Pixar villain in history!</em>
</p><p>As I stopped I saw my shadow which became a being that was basically a shadow version or anti version of me.</p><p>But then it grew to the size Sora's darkside heartless grew and look slightly like it but more like me.</p><p>I charged at the Darkside and thought of the song 'Now or never' as I fought the heartless.</p><p>As it looked like I had defeated it by whacking its fists and face, the ground began to get swallowed in darkness and I was dragged under by it.</p><p>When I woke up I was in the town and noticed the dinosaurs were gone.</p><p>Sky and her team were gone with Spongebob's team to track down Bill Cipher and were guided by Yen Sid's knowledge to Castle Oblivion.</p><p>Everyone else was waiting for my return.</p><p>"I've got a plan to defeat PIXAR with her weakness and here's how we do it..." I began as I filled Altessa and Sky through my phone on the plan first.</p><p>Then I turned to everyone else.</p><p>"Who wants to Graduate?" I asked as we went back to school and then to the prom in our wonderful dresses and suits that matched the colour of everyone's armour.</p><p>"Who wants to DANCE?!" Jean suggested.</p><p>Everyone cheered in response as DJ Vinyl Scratch began to play the HMS album.</p><p>Jean was Troy, I was somehow Gabriella, Mark was Zeke, Bryn was Kelsey, Hans was Ryan, Green was Chad, Princess Luna was Taylor, Hollie was Sharpay, Bill was Jason, Amy was Martha and Dipper was the unseen boy's voice.</p><p>Then we sang <strong>Night to remember.</strong></p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>PIXAR Contacted Mr Plotz to keep an eye on the Warners and report to her as the toon alliance went to Smakky's mansion and appointed Smakky as Co-leader with his siblings as his second-in command.</p><p>Mr Plotz was a old guy with white hair near his ears and black eyes wearing blue waist coat over a white shirt and red tie with grey 'pants' and smart black shoes.</p><p>"I'll keep a close eye on them" Mr Plotz said as he transformed in to Darth Plotz, his 'Star Warners' counterpart.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Back in Betty's World, long after her allies left and she was returned home...</em>
</p><p>Betty went outside her house to take out the trash when she heard a rustling sound in the bushes.</p><p>She did a ready stance as she waited and then saw Pursey, a greyish brown cat come out.</p><p>"Pursey, go back in the house!" She cried as the cat ignored her and went for a stroll.</p><p>"I guess it was just Pursey" She sighed as she began to walk back towards the house.</p><p>Just then, Minimus came out and grabbed her inside a sack.</p><p>Then he ran into Hämsterviel's ship and drove it to the moon in Equestria just as she send an S.O.S. Signal with her bracelet.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>In Castle Oblivion...</em> </span>
</p><p>Karai/Miwa(no ones exactly used to saying her actual name) wandered through the hallways in her half-human half serpent eyes form after a different clone of Metal Green gave her the cards of her memories. But when she got to the card with the snake on it, she became traumatised at reliving the memory of her mutation since Shredder caused it to happen yet he was so blinded by rage that he blamed his own enemy for it as he had done for Tang Shen's death even though he had killed her too.</p><p>In her mind, she wished to give Shredder a taste of his own medicine and to wake up and smell the acorn of reality in order to realise he is to blame for everything: her mother's death, her father's mutation and her mutation.</p><p><em>ALL...BECAUSE OF HIM! </em>She thought.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>In the Canterlot palace...</em> </span>
</p><p>"I remember now! Seafoam is the lost element of Passion, Dear Luna!" Princess Celestia said.</p><p>Then she looked around for her younger sister.</p><p>"Luna?" she asked.</p><p>Luna realised she'd been gone too long and said farewell to her Prince Green before heading back to Canterlot.</p><p>"Yes, Big sister?" Luna replied.</p><p>"Seafoam is the element of passion" Celestia repeated.</p><p>"I thought so, she seemed like a passionate little character. We might need King Leo to assist us with protecting all of Equestria from any threat that comes from outside our world" Luna stated.</p><p>"Twilight and her friends are strong, they can live up to being Guardians of Equestria and the Human world respectively" Celestia replied.</p><p>"But what if they aren't enough?" Luna asked.</p><p>Celestia remained silent as she began to feel wary and doubt about herself.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Back in Equestria...</em> </span>
</p><p>"Girls and Spike, we have to train as hard as we can so we're to face the Disharmony crew. So are you with me?!" Twilight cried.</p><p>"Yeah! Go Team!" Pinkie cheered.</p><p>Then all 7 of them placed each hoof and claw (In Spike's case) on top of each other and lifted them high in the high.</p><p>"Mane 6, Go!" They exclaimed.</p><p>"I can't wait to turn into a human next time" Spike whispered to himself.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-The end for now...Until the next arc!-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Cutscene:</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>In Radiant Garden...</em> </span>
</p><p>"My Paintbrush! What if the Shadow blot I created by accident wants revenge on me -on us- from destroying it with rockets last time?!" Mickey panicked out loud.</p><p>"Get a grip, Mickey! You're stronger than this, we can think of a plan...First let's warn Yen Sid" Oswald suggested.</p><p>"Yen Sid?" Mickey asked through the looking-glass mirror.</p><p>"Mickey? What's wrong" Yen Sid asked.</p><p>"A dragon creature stolen Mickey's paintbrush and the Shadow Blot is now loose in the universe" Oswald said.</p><p>"We think its first target is Tomorrowland" Mickey added.</p><p>"I saw a vision of it happening so it IS happening unless we stop it" Oswald stated.</p><p>"Hmm...I advise you keep Sora and his friends out of this by keeping them safe on their home world as they're not use to the Shadow Blot as you two are" Yen Sid suggested.</p><p>"Yes, Master" they said as they saluted him.</p><p>So Mickey and Oswald combined their magic to send Sora and friends plus Donald and Goofy back home through a special spell which also created a barrier to prevent them from leaving their home worlds.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <em>In reality at my house...</em>
</p><p>We were all now asleep after the prom and somehow had the same dream almost as if it was combined.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-dream-</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Atlantica was in danger of something big, terrifying even.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Ariel and Melody tried to use their magic to save it but was swept away by a whirlpool summoned by someone mysterious who was in the shadow and had a black tail.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<em>I'll make them pay for what they did to my mother!" a young voice cried.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>As the mysterious person began to turn around, I caught a glimpse of her hair: Brown like PIXAR before the dream ended.</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-dream end-</em> </span>
</p><p>"That was mysterious" Amy said as we all woke up.</p><p>"I have a feeling that was more of a vision than a dream and that it was warning us of an event in the future about PIXAR" I stated.</p><p>"You'll have to train hard in order to face these future threats ahead of you, young ones" a familiar voice said.</p><p>"Is that Splinter?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes, it is I dear Grace" Master Splinter said.</p><p>"We could do with some wisdom, Sensei" Altessa said.</p><p>"Well, I suggest training in a practical way to heighten your senses and become one with your surroundings to strengthen not only your skills but the power inside as well" Master Splinter advised.</p><p>"Like a vision quest?" I suggested.</p><p>"Precisely" Master Splinter replied with a grin.</p><p>"Let's get to work" Green said as he led the way.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>Through the connected looking mirror in Wasteland and Disney Castle, Yen Sid taught both Queens a protection spell which created a force-field dome to protect both Wasteland an Disney Castle from every kind of threat possible especially the Shadow Blot.</p><p>Then an image of a forgotten tree flashed in Ortensia's mind.</p><p>"The tree of Balance?" she wondered.</p><p>"It was forged by Discord's mother Harmony like life and nature itself to keep balance between chaos and harmony together" A voice said.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>On the border of the DC and Marvel Universes...</em> </span>
</p><p>Bill Cipher had managed to take the reverse-flash before he was erased from existence into the dreamscape to fixed up and was taken to the '<em>DC/Marvel Coffee shop and takeaway'</em> similar to to the Super café in the HISHE(How it should have ended) shorts (<strong>I recommend watching those shorts, there's amazing!</strong>).</p><p>Ultron had somehow survived the Vision's mind gem blast and remade his standard form: curved antennae, internal torso lighting and prominent shoulders which were part of his silver body with red glowing eyes.</p><p>The Reverse Flash was a tall, muscular man with blond hair and a pronounced cleft chin along with blue eyes wearing the reverse flash suit made from a Leather/Rubber material which was yellow with red lightning bolts, and the yellow fades to black starting from the torso and ending with the limbs(similar to the Arsenal suit which was the first suit Barry wore AKA Fireman outfit-from the first episode-) with a holographic projector in one of his gloves and ring which can somehow fit his suit in there as well along with earpieces.</p><p>His golden reverse-flash ring had a lighting bolt on it like the red one on his suit.</p><p>The two of them had come to the café to meet up with Metal Green who was at the seat by the window.</p><p>The villains sat down opposite Metal Green.</p><p>"I'm sure you must be wondering why you're here. I've got a proposition to make: We make an alliance in exchange for revenge on your enemies and killing the Disney Knights who are thorns in my side" Metal Green offered.</p><p>"We accept on one condition: Don't betray me or the throat gets it!" Ultron threatened.</p><p>"You don't scare me, Ultron. But I'll make sure my 'Partners' agree to your conditions" Metal Green replied.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Meanwhile, In a secret location within Radiant Garden...</em> </span>
</p><p>As Yokai tried to relocate Diana, he came across some documents from the future past(Past that has happened in the future, it's complicated I know) about PIXAR.</p><p>He found the file titled '<em>Family History'</em> and clicked it.</p><p>It read:</p><p>'<em>10:00 am 12 July 2035</em></p><p>
  <em>PIXAR just gave birth to Her and Skinner Jr's new Child! It was a girl, I tell ya!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PIXAR told me that she wanted to name her Coral after Nemo's mother and that Coral will inherit all of the Pixar characters of the past's powers or forms as her own mother was linked to the company's founder.</em>
</p><p><em>Skinner Jr told me he was the descendant of Chef Skinner from </em> <em>Rat-a-too-e</em> <em> and I was gob-smacked!</em></p><p>
  <em>17:00 pm 25 September 2040</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coral is now four years old and happy with her loving parents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But a wizard of the past fears of the child's destiny and helps PIXAR's emotion Angry, a red creature that looked like her in her mind to erase her memory of her child but not before she said goodbye to her daughter and left her with her father to raise her up on his own leaving behind a small note for her in encase anything happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Skinner Jr was too distraught by PIXAR's disappearance that he sent her to the Disney World with her powers sealed within her when she has no knowledge of Pixar, its characters, her mother and her heritage.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But if she finds out about her heritage, her power will be unsealed! Be warned, Past reader! Don't let both mother and daughter find out about each other or the universe is doomed!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Danny Jones'.</em>
</p><p><em>Maybe I should let the heroes know about this in secret?</em> He thought to himself.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Inside the café of the DC Marvel border...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Ultron smiled as he put on his Crimson Cowl disguise which was a red and covered his face.</p><p>"I'll go round some potential villains of my group to help out" Ultron said as he flew off.</p><p>"I'll go recruit some rouges and the remaining Brotherhood of evil members to help too" The reverse-flash added as he dashed off in a flash of red lightening.</p><p>"That was easier than I thought" Metal Green said with satisfaction as he went back to Castle Oblivion to watch how the plan will turn out with two of DC and Marvel's badest teams with the badest Movie and series version of iconic villain leaders by their side.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-<em>End of Cutscene-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Extra:</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>PIXAR saw a picture of a girl who looked similar to her mixed with some of Skinner Jr's features.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>However the picture didn't bring back any happy memories of the past.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>She faced the picture frame downwards as she met a guy called DuLaque who wore a smart brown suit for his meeting with her and had white hair along with brown eyes.</strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>I heard you're looking for something powerful that be changed by the reader. Can I borrow it?" she asked, politely.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>What's in it for you, Miss PIXAR?" He asked, questionably.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I want to end my enemies" PIXAR replied.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>We have a common goal. Me and my members will join you in your search then. What's the item you need?" DuLaque asked.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>The </strong></em><span class="u"><em><strong>Libris Fabula</strong></em></span><em><strong>" PIXAR replied.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>The story book?! It's in that Annex place. You'll never find it" he stated.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>I will with your help. Now what do you say, Deal?" PIXAR asked as her hand produced a pink flame similar to Bill Cipher's.</strong></em></p><p>"<em><strong>Deal" DuLaque said as he shook her hand.</strong></em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>(My friend Sammy helped me with the steal the Libris Fabula storybook idea!)</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>The Last arc of PIXAR coming soon after a long list of other arcs!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>-End of Extra-</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I hope you enjoyed the long awaited chapter long soon after my exam are over! I'll be able to update freely when I can but I'll tell you the dates when I can't etc!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The stuff above is relating to two weeks away because that's when I thought I'd be posting it but plans have changed as I want to post it early so you all have something to look forward to when summer not only starts but amazing shows return and my exams finally end!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Who wants me to insert my most fave HSM song ever 'What time is it?' in the mixture?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Who likes sweets and cookies?!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'm excited for July as at some point in that month, we'll get episode 12 for Gravity Falls' season 2!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Who else is hyped up about discovering what happened in Stan's past?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Trust me, I know you all want to know more about PIXAR, so I'm going to give her a special dedicated chapter arc that focuses on her history and more!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>It's coming real soon! (You just have to wait a few arcs to see it!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I will be bringing the Loonatics back for a brief cameo along with other special characters!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Be prepared for the most epic DC Marvel crossover known to fans: In story form!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I might add a few elements from the last epic episode of the Flash season 1 (Not all of it) so I suggest everyone watches season 1 before hand to avoid spoilers.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'm really trying not to give too much away but some special friends of mine have helped me with certain ideas like the story arc after the DC Marvel cross over one, I just want to say thank you for suggesting idea because without you guys, I won't have so many arcs lined up for the future to make this story last so long (you know who you guys are!).</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The only problem I have at the moment is finding away to conclude the story when I get to that moment. Oh, yeah! Question time!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you think I should turn this into a trilogy or series? Which one do you prefer: Trilogy or series?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Are you guys enjoying the spin-off series: The Fabtabulous three so far? (I will do my best to finish chapter 5 when I can!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>What prophecy do you think is being fulfilled since Bill Cipher doesn't appear in 'Not what he seems'?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Why do you think Dipper's eyes resembles Bill Cipher's when the flash of light from the portal hits the main characters?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>What do you think Bill Cipher's master plan is and if he'll use the Gleeful twins as pawns in his plan?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Reply to the questions either in reviews or PMs and keep those suggestions coming, ok?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Here's some codes to keep you all on your toes and ready for more mystery and action coming soon!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Code Time!:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Edfnvwrub uhyhdo iru SLADU lv frplqj vrrq!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Judylwb Idoov lv frplqj edfn lq Mxob zlwk 11 pruh hslvrghv!(22 lq wrwdo!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Vkrxog d furvvryhu zlwk Vwdu YV wkh irufhv ri hylo, Vwhyhq Xqlyhuvh dqg Judylwb Idoov ehfrph uhdolwb?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Frxog Vwdu Exwwhuiob, Vwhyhq Xqlyhuvh dqg Pdeho Slqhv vhfuhwob eh uhodwhg?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Combined cipher</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>21-23-5-16-19-1-5 21-9-11-19 18-6-9-11 23 18-6-3-15-4</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Vigenere cipher(Keyword:PIXAR history is mind-blowing!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Kikikba sgr Umvfm, Lnltj'g lzbitapoi zmukskjg oazx wprspprx iw Hiuuih Vvvc Kzqm srs l 'Giiyrkqie ilcfbce'</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Aitawfh byr Nmq BH Jiuv ymxxfvlkwe ieh dzaevt!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Cww taeaa lh dcyg ltm sxo aontbx vije 'Koqfd osmcl ub?' jkfcs owzkdvb cftmk nd ngbz m bbsjn, srmeedvb eczm ztg km kgym hs xthd i pucdfntpvy vceqxadipb usskzl ldz qhra bgiwt yvv fpr sfcgkv jnd keofzm las kmxao xvfld hdm okhb ln; komf mvv nmjewa ziz kwa corsbd xlbk mc tfwgem gkf ystb gueqz. Ik'z zwtzcw nmz! Lbxhwoo</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! See you all next time!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Read and review or PIXAR, Metal Green, Discord and all of their allies will get you!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Disney Knight Grace, Out!</strong> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25- Reverse-flash, Ultron and their teams VS the Disney Knights and a 'little' help! (Start of the Reverse-flash and Ultron era with chaos and new allies arc)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Disney Knights' theme song is original (along with the 'rap').</p>
<p>Included are CW DC characters and different versions of Marvel characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-Flashback: Nazo the Hedgehog's scene-</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Ultron who was dressed as the Crimson Cowl, travelled across the planet Earth of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He travelled to a secret location that was heavily guarded, but he shot ion blasts at the guards as he entered the facility. He made his way into the heart of the facility, where a man sat in a chair with his back turned to the Crimson Cowl. "You're pretty strong to have made it down here. But if you plan to kill me, I won't go down without a fight" the man sitting in the chair said, as he tightened the fingers of his right hand into a fist. The man had very long fingernails, and a ring on each of his ten fingers. He had a black beard and black hair, which was concealed from Crimson Cowl's view. The man watched security monitors as he was getting ready to fight.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Kill you? Now why would I want to kill someone like you. Mandarin" Crimson Cowl said to the Mandarin.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"So you know that I'm the true Mandarin?" The Mandarin said as the rings on his right hand glowed.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Of course I do, Trevor Slattery may have convinced Stark and those other fools that he was Mandarin, for a while until Aldrich claimed he was the true Mandarin. But I was able to find you within an hour when I began hacking into the world wide web, your men did a good job covering their tracks. But I easily found the video from security cameras, that revealed that Trevor wasn't the true Mandarin, nor was Aldrich Killian. But I had hopes of meeting you, if I failed against the Avengers" Crimson Cowl said as he explained a little on himself.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You must be Ultron?" The Mandarin said as he sat in his thrown like chair, he powered down his rings.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"For the time being I'm the Crimson Cowl, and I have a business proposition. For you and a select few people" The Crimson Cowl said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"What is this business proposition?" The Mandarin asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'm putting together masters of the fine arts, that are rejected by society and considered evil. So we can destroy the Avengers, and all those fools who follow them" Crimson Cowl said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Hmm...and what would you offer me and my army the Ten Rings, if I join you?" The Mandarin asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"All of Asia and the Middle East, can be yours to do with as you wish. Once we've killed the Avengers of course" Crimson Cowl offered.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"...Very well, me and my second in command the Grey Gargoyle shall join you, but on the condition we shall move our forces as I see fit" the Mandarin said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Thank you...I shall gather the rest of the team members I hope for and meet at this location" Crimson Cowl said as he showed a map to a secret location. "Either the people I approach shall join us, or die" Crimson Cowl said as he was about to leave.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"How many of my men did you kill?" The Mandarin asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"None, I knocked them out. After all you need people for KP, and test subjects" Crimson Cowl said as he departed.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>As he flew away he said to himself, "Three down...and thirteen to go" he said with the feeling of making a grin. But he couldn't grin because of the fact he was in a partially damaged Ultron Sentry body.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>As the Crimson Cowl travelled, he was teleported into outer space by Metal Green. The sentiment robots were on an asteroid, and Crimson Cowl was confused by how he was suddenly transported.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Welcome Ultron" Metal Green said to his fellow sentient robot.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Why have you taken me away from my mission?" Ultron asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Because I wanted to show you a reward and talk to you" Metal Green said as he flew toward a meteor.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"A reward? Are you gifting me for forming the Masters of Evil?" Ultron asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I am" Metal Green said as he clawed the meteor and brought out a platinum coloured metal.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"What is this new metal?" Ultron asked as he scanned the new metal.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Its called animantium, its practically indestructible. And I'm giving it to you once you've completed your mission" Metal Green said as the metal shards floated in his robotic hands.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"...Why are you rewarding this to me?" Ultron asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Because I need you at full power, and for every Master of Evil you recruit. I'll make one sixteenth of your new animantium body, and I understand your desire not to be a puppet. We both have turned against those who desired to use us as their puppets, we are the masters now. And we shall make our creators suffer for their selfish desires, Green...Stark...Oliver...and Ant Man shall suffer and die" Metal Green said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You have suffered my pain too...no wonder you wanted me to join you" Ultron said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Indeed...I will destroy Green by any means needed, and hey if I destroy a planet in the process...then so be it" Metal Green said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Stark...I want him to suffer" Ultron said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Well...one of the Disney Knights is a huge fan of Tony Stark, her name is Grace. And I think the best way we can make Stark and Grace suffer, is if we trap them both..." Metal Green paused so Ultron could speak.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Yes...yes...yes! We will have Grace watch as Stark is completely crippled and unable to save her. And then as her dreams of being saved by Iron Man, are failing. We'll make it seem like he dies and then kill her, and in his final moments Iron Man will know that Grace died because of him, and because she was a fan of him. And then with his confidence and spirit shattered, I will kill him" Ultron said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You took the words out of my audio transmitter" Metal Green said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I like your programming, soon everything will come together" Ultron said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Indeed, I'll send you back to gather the remaining thirteen members" Metal Green said as he teleported Ultron back, Ultron put his Crimson Cowl outfit back on so he could continue to recruit members for the Masters of Evil.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>The Reverse Flash was pleased with his return, but the first thing he needed was to contact the Rogues and make them work alongside him. One way or another, since everyone thought he was dead he had to keep a low profile.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>The Rogues were at their hidden base, just outside of Central City. Captain Cold was relaxing until the Reverse Flash came in out of the blue, and stole all the weapons that the Rogues used.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Flash?! Is that you!?" Captain Cold demanded.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Not quite, you could say I'm a Reverse Flash. And I'm here to negotiate with you" Reverse Flash said while he was vibrating his face and voice as well as his eyes so it looked like they were blurring.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"The Reverse Flash...I've heard of you recently, you're suppose to be dead from what I've heard" Captain Cold said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"The reports of my death have been, inaccurate. I'm here to gain your cooperation" Reverse Flash said as he moved super fast and made sure he had Captain Cold's attention.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"What could you possibly need me and my crew for?" Captain Cold asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I need you and your team to keep the Flash and his friends busy, while I put together a brotherhood strong enough to take care of the Flash. But you'll need more members, here's a list of suggestions" Reverse Flash said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"We'll keep him busy, if you're willing to pay us big time" Captain Cold said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I have a contact who can take care of that, so do we have a deal?" Reverse Flash asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"We have a deal, for now. But understand if you double cross me, I'll make sure you regret it" Captain Cold said in his serious tone.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I can assure you Captain Cold, that it'll be you who'll regret betraying me if you in fact choose to do so" Reverse Flash said as he left and placed all the weapons of the Rogues in one place.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Later on Reverse Flash went to sleep as he crossed the country, Bill Cipher paid him a visit in his dreams.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Nice work getting the cold captain on our side, along with his other rogues. You surely have a way to go though" Bill said to Reverse Flash.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Soon we shall make all our foes pay" Reverse Flash said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I know right! But keep your eyes on that Pied Piper, he could be trouble in the future" Bill said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Will do when I cross paths with him again" Reverse Flash said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Ultron traveled to the country of Latviria, the country was guarded by legions of robots. The creator of the robots was in a castle at the center of the country, Ultron used his powerful remote hacking skills to cover his tracks as he made it into the menacing castle. But soon the robots in the castle detected Ultron and they attacked him. Even though Ultron's body was weak, he was still too powerful for the robot guards. "Impressive reflexes, far too impressive for a human" the master of the castle said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"So you've noticed...Dr. Doom" Ultron said to the masked man.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"What business does a robot have with me?" Dr. Doom asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'm no mere robot, I'm Ultron the living automaton. And I'm here to recruit you and your robot legion of Doom Bots into a gathering of talented people" Ultron said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Why would the lord of Latviria, deal with the likes of a robot that nearly destroyed the world?" Dr. Doom asked Ultron as he was getting annoyed by Ultron.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Because you have suffered because of the group of meta-humans that call themselves the Fantastic 4, way back in...2005 was it? That you last fought them in public and lost? Well I'm here to offer a fair fight for you" Ultron said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"A fair fight?" Dr. Doom said with interest.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Yes, you see you were trying to fight them one against four. It was smart trying to take them out one by one, but you counted your chickens before they hatched. So I'm offering you a chance to take them on seven against four...or however many you want with you" Ultron offered.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I didn't know there were others who survived against those so called heroes, I've been busy the past decade securing my home country of Latviria. But I think now is the time to mobilize against the Fantastic 4 and anyone else like them such as the Avengers" Dr. Doom said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"If things go as planned, the heroes will fight each other and hopefully kill each other. And those who survive will be picked off one by one" Ultron said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"What do you mean?" Dr. Doom asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You'll see, it'll start when the captain and the iron fight in a civil war" Ultron said, he really wished he could smile right now.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"If that's all, then I'm in if it means I can finish off the Fantastic 4" Dr. Doom said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Meet me at this location at the right time" Ultron said as he gave a holographic map to Doom.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Will do, and you have my permission too leave" Dr. Doom said as Ultron left for his next recruit.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In the modern TV The Flash series universe</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Reverse Flash traveled to a hidden location, there he encountered The Brain, "you must be The Brain" Reverse Flash said to the French scientist who was a brain in a robotic tube that was mobile.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Who are you and how have you infiltrated my facility?" The Brain asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'm the Reverse Flash, and I understand that you hate the Doom Patrol" Reverse Flash said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Are you an ally of there's? The Brain asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Far from it, I'm interested in their destruction. And to gather your Brotherhood of Evil together" the Reverse Flash said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I haven't heard of such...you are actually interested in destroying the Doom Patrol?" The Brain asked.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Along with many other heroes, we need to gather a huge gathering of villains. I want to kill the Flash" Reverse Flash said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You mean the new hero from Central City, who surfaced about a year and a half ago?" The Brain asked while making calculations.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Yes, I wish for him to die. But he we must gather up the Brotherhood of Evil. And the few members you have had in the past aren't enough, we'll need more members and too trick heroes into fighting each other" Reverse Flash said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Sounds reasonable to me" The Brain said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"I'll see you around Brain" Reverse Flash said as he left.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"You can come out now" the Brain said to a gorilla in the shadows.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Should we follow his plan master?" Monsieur Mallah said.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"For the time being we shall, call Madam Rouge and our other members from times past" The Brain ordered to the gorilla he genetically altered to be super smart and able to talk.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-End of flashback scene for now...-</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Ultron in his Crimson Cowl disguise brought the Masters of evil from the comics:</p>
<p>Melter(Christopher), Absorbing Man(Carl Creel), Enchantress(Amora), Blizzard(Donnie Gill), Doctor Doom, Whirlwind(David Cannon), The living laser and radioactive man(Chen Lu).</p>
<p>Radioactive man had green radiating skin and his eyes were brown with the exception of when he changes from brown to no pupils wearing a dress-like top with a yellow star on it.</p>
<p>Melter Christopher was a mutant with blue eyes and brown eyes wearing a brown jacket, white armour, long black and brown jeans an black boots.</p>
<p>Absorbing Man was bald with brown eyes wearing a black top, blue jeans and black shoes.</p>
<p>Blizzard had brown hair and blue eyes wearing a blue suit like the Blizzard suit from the comics to protect himself.</p>
<p>Enchantress was extremely beautiful caucasian female with a slender body, long blonde hair which reaches down to her waist, green eyes with pink lipstick wearing a green Asgardian skin tight suit, which leaves her shoulders bare, a matching mini skirt,tight green arm sleeves that went almost up to her shoulders, and black tights with green circles on the sides and a green tiara.</p>
<p>Whirlwind had blue hair and brown eyes wearing a dark-green full body armored suit along two saw blade attachments on each wrist and a custom made helmet with shurikens and other throwing weapons.</p>
<p>The living laser was a being of pure living yellow energy with glowing yellow eyes.</p>
<p>Then the Reverse-flash arrived with the current brotherhood of evil members:</p>
<p>Warp, Plasmus, Trinity, Goldilocks, Trident, Cinderblock and Phobia.</p>
<p>Trinity was a a virus-infected android, with three faces: Time can slow the time stream, War can fire powerful and deadly bolts of energy, and Chaos can project illusions.</p>
<p>Plasmus was a body of red unstable protoplasm with green eyes.</p>
<p>He'd also brought rouges like Capitan Cold and his group of Rouges(Consisting of his sister Lisa, Heatwave, Mark Mardon and Roy Bivolo) along with Mirror Master, Doctor Alchemy and Crystal Frost's Killer frost etc too.</p>
<p>Crystal's killer frost was a lady made from ice with ice wings like an angel with the Mirror master from the comics with his trusty mirror gun and special mirror dimension-linked mirror for trapping people so when they smash it kills all the people inside.</p>
<p>The mirror master wore a green clock to counsel his identity.</p>
<p>Doctor Alchemy stayed in the shadows most of the time and wore a green hoodie to cover up his face.</p>
<p>The the two main villains began to construct loads of Ultron sentries as a back-up plan.</p>
<p>The Ultron sentries were similar to Ultron only were less bulky, have less armour and slightly shorter with a blue glow that emanates from within their bodies which turns red when carrying Ultron's consciousnesses.</p>
<p>Ultron had the Mandarin and Grey Gargoyle (The Mandarin's second-in-command)who was Grey Gargoyle as back-up in case things got out of hand.</p>
<p>Although, as soon as he saw the script of what was to come (<strong>My plan of this arc</strong>) he planned to change it.</p>
<p>"Metal Green, Reverse-flash; We're going to set a trap for not only Grace and Stark but the Flash and Green too" Ultron said as he smiled in his new invincible body Metal green had made for him which was like his original body after the first damage iron legion body.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in Reality...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We had been on a three day vision quest with Green leading the way through the spiritual forest in the 2012 turtles' world and faced our fears individually which unlocked everyone's true potential except for me. It only unlocked part of mine but I stood strong and kept a brave face.</em>
</p>
<p>"Do everyone remember the plan?" I asked.</p>
<p>Everyone nodded.</p>
<p>"I'm going to dial the number in 3..2...on-" I began.</p>
<p>"Disney Knights, the Marvel and DC universes are in danger! The Avengers want you to save it from Ultron and the reverse-flash" Yen Sid said.</p>
<p>"Ok, we're on it" I said as I put my phone away.</p>
<p>"Where do the two universes meet?" Emily asked.</p>
<p>"A café, I'll send you the directions now" Yen Sid said as we immediately reached instructions from a giant tank from '<em>Red VS Blue</em>' that randomly appeared to pick us up.</p>
<p>"Hello, I am Sheila. I'll be your guide to this classic high tech tank this evening. Do you wish to use the tutorial route?" the tank asked.</p>
<p>"Altessa, can you drive please? I don't get my licence until later next year" I asked.</p>
<p>"Ok" Altessa replied as she drove it through the portal to the Marvel/ DC borderline.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile in Castle Oblivion 5 minutes later...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Spongebob's team and Sky's team arrived and began to wander through its endless corridors.</p>
<p>Metal Green detected their movements and got Discord to spy on them as Bill Cipher appeared in front of one of the doors.</p>
<p>"Give us back the Formula!" Spongebob cried as he launched himself towards Bill Cipher.</p>
<p>"Ha, ha! That's the look my half demon daughter had before I erased her memory of me and made it look like it was all a dream to her" Bill Cipher sneered.</p>
<p>"Plank-ton, write on the page! I got it!" Spongebob said as he snatched the KPSF away from Bill Cipher as Plank-ton wrote at the end of the 'send them back to the sea after recovering the KPSF' part: 'the portal to our world closes behind us so the triangle demon doesn't follow' which made the page glow.</p>
<p>"Thanks for guiding us here, dear Knights. Tell Grace, that we'd be help to lend you a hand in your time of need!" Spongebob said.</p>
<p>"Good bye!" Mr Krabs said.</p>
<p>"Bye, everyone!" the rest of the seas characters said.</p>
<p>"Tell Grace that I MIGHT 'hook up' with Spongebob! Bye, girls!" Sandy joked with a wink.</p>
<p>"I'm reformed so Discord, you better reform too" Plankton said.</p>
<p>"How did you know?" Discord asked.</p>
<p>"I could smell your evilness a mile away" Plankton confessed.</p>
<p>"I don't want to reform though" Discord stated.</p>
<p>"I believe six special girls have the power to change that" Plankton said, wisely as he walked towards the portal.</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Discord and brave Disney Knights" Plankton said as he drove it to the portal last and as Bill Cipher tried to go after them, it closed before he could lay one finger on it.</p>
<p>"Looks like you lost, Bill Cipher" Sky said.</p>
<p>"I've only just begun" Bill Cipher said as he vanished into thin air.</p>
<p>"We better find the others" Sky said.</p>
<p>"I believe they're at the Marvel/ DC borderline by now. Better hurry!" Metal Green's voice said.</p>
<p>So they rushed off to find a short cut to the cafe's location at lightening speed and stopped in their tracks when they saw the scarlet speedster who knew the place.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>At the Marvel DC borderline...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>We had just arrived at the café when we saw an army of super villains together in one place.</p>
<p>Yet no one knew it was a huge trap.</p>
<p>"We need back-up" I said as we were totally surrounded.</p>
<p>Just then the mysterious new ally came out of the shadow to aid us.</p>
<p>She had shoulder-length dark brown hair and brown eyes wearing a flowery dress top, a long black leather jacket, black tights and brown boots.</p>
<p>I almost immediately recognised her.</p>
<p>She was my wonderful mentor, the closet person to an adult friend I've ever had and awesome in every way possible.</p>
<p>Her hero name was Shadow Flower.</p>
<p>"Who wants to party?" Shadow Flower asked.</p>
<p>All of the super villains charged at us.</p>
<p>At the same time, the Reverse-flash had modified Grodd to steal friendship magic and released him on us.</p>
<p>Grodd was a giant gorilla with telepathy and memory inflicting abilities.</p>
<p>He roared as he sucked all of our friendship magic from us.</p>
<p>I instantly thought of a classic 90's song and got out my phone.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" the Reverse-flash asked.</p>
<p>"Karoke party!" I cried as I turned up the volume and everyone heard the famous Spice girls' 'Wannabe' song blasting from my phone which helped restore our powerful friendship magic as we sang along which also affected Grodd at the same time.</p>
<p>Just then, Team Sky arrived along with a yellow streak of lightening.</p>
<p>"Barry!" I cried.</p>
<p>"No! NOT AGAIN!" The Reverse-flash cried as he raced after Barry.</p>
<p>The Vision appeared to take care of Ultron himself as we fought all of the super villains.</p>
<p>Then the avengers appeared to assist us with the villains so Ultron took control of the Ultron sentries and attacked.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Discord led the disharmony crew to Taurus with the Dark Disney Knights after they had finished their attack on the Keyblade bearers to try to secure Tirek.</p>
<p>"I will get my revenge on that Princess Twilight and her friends!" Tirek cried.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back at the Marvel DC border...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Ultron and the Reverse-flash were in position as the Reverse-flash made loads of speed mirage copies of himself to trick the flash and everyone into believing him was dead.</p>
<p>While everyone else was distracted by the clones, The real reverse-flash grabbed Barry and Green and trapped them both inside a cold room to render them both powerless while Ultron knocked out the Vision after he appeared to kill the last Ultron sentry to stop him from ruining the plan.</p>
<p>Then Ultron via the internet took control of Iron Man's armour and Veronica, the thing to gave him the part to his awesome hulkbuster armour to mentally and physically cripple him in may areas.</p>
<p>Directly after, he scanned the internet for information on me so he could recognise my face and learnt so much in less than 2 seconds that he immediately took me and Tony to Castle Oblivion for a form of slow torture.</p>
<p>"I heard you're a big fan of Stark" Ultron said as he glared down at me.</p>
<p>"That's true but you're totally on my favourite villain list like when you make jokes and when you cut that guy Klaw's hand off then immediately apologised after..." I said while laughing nervously.</p>
<p>"Why are we here?" Tony asked.</p>
<p>"To make you suffer" Ultron said.</p>
<p>"You know when villains usually tell the hero their plans, that's usually their down fall" I stated.</p>
<p>"You think I don't know that? I'm currently turning off all of the lights, cable TV and armour in the world. I'm even able to change people's password, for God sake! I AM INVICIBLE!" Ultron said.</p>
<p>"So you want to kill me and Tony? That's your plan? Well, listen here mister. I've survived death twice so far so don't think I can't do it again because I'm a main character. You can't kill me off!" I stated with determination.</p>
<p>Then I felt something sharp go in me and looked down.</p>
<p>It was a quill sword special made to kill a specific character made by the writer of this adventure: Me!</p>
<p>"How else can you take out the main character by using what she loves against her" Ultron as he chuckled evilly.</p>
<p>"How did you-" I began, weakly.</p>
<p>"I read your files, simple as that. Revealed all your secrets and weaknesses to me so I got this special sword made just for you, my dear." Ultron explained.</p>
<p>The he turned to Tony.</p>
<p>"As you try to struggle to cling on for dear life, Grace; I'm going to kill your hero right here, right now his spirit and motivation is being shattered at the sight of you dying" Ultron said as he raised his arm above his head ready to give Tony the final blow...</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile back at the battlefield in the Marvel DC border...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Everyone felt like a part of them was slowly slipping away from this world.</p>
<p>Then the realisation hit Sky and Jean.</p>
<p>"Grace is in trouble! I think she's hurt, I can feel it. We need to sing the theme song she made us in order to save her" Sky said.</p>
<p>"Rainbooms and the Mane 6 of Ponyville, I want you all to sing your theme song and Let the Rainbow remind you song" Jean urged them through a phone mirror.</p>
<p>"Ok, Summon Genie time!" Emily cried as she through a lamp charm on the ground which created a blue smoke which Genie emerged from.</p>
<p>"You called?" he asked.</p>
<p>"No time to explain, play this tune with your mixing table at the same time as DJ ok?" Emily asked as she gave him the record for the theme song.</p>
<p>"Gotcha! Let's rock this place down!" Genie cried as he began to play the theme song tune as DJ played the MLP theme song music.</p>
<p>"Ok, guys. Let's do this the fate of our team player and friend is at stake here!" Altessa said.</p>
<p>"We've been so many places and worked really hard,</p>
<p>It's taken us a whole year and a quarter to get this far,</p>
<p>We always work together and never miss a place...</p>
<p>With Heartless and other things about, it's time to pick up the pace!</p>
<p>(Chorus)</p>
<p>We're the Disney Knights and We're up for a fight!</p>
<p>Throw loads of villains at us and we'll beat them with our might!</p>
<p>With friendship, We're victorious!</p>
<p>'Cus we're the winners! The Disney Knights!</p>
<p>(V)</p>
<p>Sunset Shimmer tried taking us on,</p>
<p>Discord's next to test our might</p>
<p>and PIXAR's team won't go down without a fight!</p>
<p>We're the Disney Knights and We're up for a fight!</p>
<p>Throw loads of villains at us and we'll beat them with our might!</p>
<p>With friendship, We're victorious!</p>
<p>'Cus we're the winners! The Disney Knights!" They sang.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>At the same time in both Equestria and the human world...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Twilight, the Rainbooms and the Mane 6 sang the Equestria girls version of the theme song.</p>
<p>-Switch back to the Marvel DC battlefield...</p>
<p>-Slowly-</p>
<p>"We're the Disney Knights and We're all good friends.</p>
<p>Together till the end like peas in a pod.</p>
<p>Never gonna end...Even in Conflict!" Everyone sang.</p>
<p>-Switch back to Equestria and the Human world-</p>
<p>After their first song was finished, they then sang <strong>Let the rainbow remind you</strong>.</p>
<p>-Switch back to The Disney Knights-</p>
<p>-Music starts to speed up-</p>
<p>-Switch to rap by Jean-</p>
<p>Jean: Sky's the second in command, Altessa the co-leader at hand,</p>
<p>Mark, Byrn and his brother don't always talk,</p>
<p>Rend and Mira like to watch,</p>
<p>Amy the daughter of Bill Cipher</p>
<p>and her friend Lori,</p>
<p>Who could lie to her?</p>
<p>Oliva and Lexya too,</p>
<p>How could we forget you too?</p>
<p>Chee Chee, master of fighting in unique style,</p>
<p>Shadey's sister's kinda wild!</p>
<p>Grace is the other co-leader and founder of the group!</p>
<p>If I forgot any names, then remember I mean you!</p>
<p>For you're in this too!</p>
<p>-Switch back to the Rainbooms and the Mane 6-</p>
<p>The girls finished singing <strong>Let the rainbow remind you</strong>.</p>
<p>-During the songs, in the room with Ultron and Iron man-</p>
<p>Just as Ultron was about to kill poor Iron man, I began to radiate a rainbow light and gained purple pony ears and a purple and red ponytail like my mane (Only it was not an extension of my hair but where an actual Pony's tail would be) with my cutie mark on my top and a pair of purple wings as well.</p>
<p>"You can't rid of me that easily!" I cried as I somehow had a microphone with my transformation.</p>
<p><em>This has always been my TRUE potential</em> I thought.</p>
<p>I then heard our theme song playing and smiled.</p>
<p>"Now to finish you off and don't lay a hair on my favorite Marvel hero in the world!" I exclaimed as I tapped my foot to the beat.</p>
<p>-Switches back to song-</p>
<p>"We're the Disney Knights and We're up for a fight!</p>
<p>Throw loads of villains at us and we'll beat them with our might!</p>
<p>With friendship, We're victorious!</p>
<p>'Cus we're the winners! The Disney Knights!</p>
<p>We're the Disney Knights and we're here to fight!</p>
<p>We're a team and we'll always protect Cartoooons!" I sang with everyone else at the same time which made Ultron cry out in pain and restored Iron man back to health as he fired his repulsor blast at Ultron.</p>
<p>Then Thor, the vision and War machine appeared and blasted Utron as well while I kept singing.</p>
<p>"My ultimate plan was to kill every human, hero and fiction character that ever lived" Ultron sighed.</p>
<p>XXXXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>In the cold room within Castle Oblivion...</em>
</p>
<p>The reverse-flash tormented the Flash and Green as they were vulnerable to the cold.</p>
<p>Then when they heard the songs sang by the others along with the Rainbooms and the Mane 6, they were given the power to withstand the cold and drove the reverse-flash back into the Marvel DC border battlefield.</p>
<p>Everyone heard the Mane 6 singing their very special song <strong>A true true friend </strong>that was one of my favorites and joined in.</p>
<p>When Green, Barry and the reverse-flash returned to the Battlefield, the Reverse-flash began to fade in and out of existence as he was becoming unstable without Eddie being alive.</p>
<p>Melter, Absorbing Man, Enchantress, Dr Doom, Blizzard and radioactive man worked together with Warp, Trinity,Goldilocks, Trident, Cinderblock,Phobia, Plasmus, Captain Cold and his rouges,Mirror Master, Doctor Alchemy and Crystal Frost's Killer Frost to fight off the Disney Knights' music power with help from the Mane 6 and Equestria girls (Rainbooms).</p>
<p>The reverse-flash fled to Taurus before the Flash could attempt to kill him.</p>
<p>"Er...Toon Alliance, we could do with some help" Sky said.</p>
<p>"No problem, Sky. We're right behind, ya!" Rachel said as she and the other team members charged at the brotherhood and masters of evil.</p>
<p>"Party time!" Kenny cried as everyone charged and fought their way through the crowd.</p>
<p>
  <em>At the same time, In Castle Oblivion...</em>
</p>
<p>Metal Green watched from the screen inside their meeting room as the Reverse-flash began to vanish from existence again thanks to Eddie being dead and Ultron's armour was still melting as he kept trying to escape.</p>
<p>He also saw the Brotherhood and Masters of Evil get defeated by the Toon Alliance with Lelouch and C.C.'s help by influencing them and the use of their nightmare machines as well.</p>
<p>XXXXXX</p>
<p>The Disharmony crew were currently trying to spread chaos over the universe starting with the Warner Bros' cartoon world with the Tiny toons, Looney tunes, Loonatics(In the future of course) and Animaniacs.</p>
<p>Just then, Mindy an adorable toddler with blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a white t-shirt, purple knee-length overalls, frilly white training panties, white ankle-length socks and black Mary Jane shoes appeared in front of them randomly as Discord did his usual chaos stuff like turning the world topsy-turvy with normal animals gaining usual heights, shapes and sizes etc.</p>
<p>"Whatcha doing?" Mindy asked</p>
<p>"Spreading chaos." Discord replied.</p>
<p>"Why?" Mindy asked.</p>
<p>"because its fun." Discord replied.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"because I love chaos and making others unhappy."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"because I'm Discord and its what I do! now stop asking why!" Discord cried, irritatedly.</p>
<p>"Okay, I love you bye bye." Mindy said as she ran away<strong>(This was also</strong> <strong>AnonymousZGirl's idea</strong>).</p>
<p>"Ok, guys. Change of plan: We're going to face Twilight and her friends instead" Discord said.</p>
<p>"You're cancelling the really fun mission?" Diamond tiara asked.</p>
<p>"I'm sure this next one will be quite fun" Jasper stated.</p>
<p>"Exactly, Jasper my dear. This will be much more fun" Discord said as he teleported the whole group back to Equestria.</p>
<p>XXXXXXX</p>
<p>Metal Green immediately thought of back-up plan and called the Shadow bolts to finish the job.</p>
<p>There was Nightingale, a female pegasus with a light blue coat and dark blue mane with a black outfit and gold googles similar to Spitfire and two males called Decent with steel grey coat, dark blue mane similar to Wave chill.</p>
<p>On the way to the Marvel DC battlefield, Nightingale found Celestia's younger four year old cousin Leon,an alicorn who looked like Prince Blueblood with the same compass rose cutie mark and had Rainbow Dash's base design and kidnapped him while the Princesses were planning another way to protect all of Equestria effectively.</p>
<p>Ultron called the Mandarin for back-up as he tried to escape Iron man, the vision and Thor's powerful attacks as a huge wormhole appeared above Central City long after Eddie shot himself.</p>
<p>Just as the Mandarin's ten rings army appeared, the toon alliance readied themselves.</p>
<p>"Everyone charge!" Sky cried as they fought the soldiers from <em>Iron man </em>and the comics.</p>
<p>XXXXXX</p>
<p>
  <em>Back in Castle Oblivion...</em>
</p>
<p>"My friends will always be there with me even in the tough and dark times and you can't stop us now!" I stated.</p>
<p>"Tony, give me a beat" I said as Tony began to play music through his armor.</p>
<p>"You may think you're powerful and super smart, but what you don't know is that you lack a heart.</p>
<p>You're like the tin man from the Wizard of Oz only darker and modern, You have a like for a character called Pinocchio. You still have a sympathetic side and according to Vision, you're hurt but that doesn't mean you have to kill everyone!</p>
<p>Human! It's better being human! You get to have more emotions and more control!</p>
<p>Human! We're only human! Get to see the beautiful side of things and appreciate the little things.</p>
<p>Enjoy the brighter side of life like cartoons! Human! Sometimes it's truly outrageous! It can be hard to understand if you're not...Human! It's something that you're not. Only human.</p>
<p>You don't understand what love really means or the true concept of a family,</p>
<p>I'm thinking this song is something Jem and the holograms might sing!</p>
<p>You'd probably like the Misfits, they're mean and mischievous.</p>
<p>They like to win and would probably kill to get it!</p>
<p>You're a bit like them but without the humanity part.</p>
<p>You quote Tony without realising and you get mad when someone points it out!</p>
<p>Human! It's better being human! You get to have more emotions and more control!</p>
<p>Human! We're only human! Get to see the beautiful side of things and appreciate the little things.</p>
<p>Enjoy the brighter side of life like cartoons! Human! Sometimes it's truly outrageous! It can be hard to understand if you're not...Human! It's something that you're not. Only human.</p>
<p>You have all that hate inside of you (Ahhhh...)</p>
<p>that you don't know what to do,</p>
<p>It's time we end this here and now,</p>
<p>So you can understand how you can't win this battle .(Oooooh...)</p>
<p>You've figured out that I'm the main piece of this story jigsaw but I control the Game!</p>
<p>You can't stop what is written!(Can't stop!)</p>
<p>You can't stop what's not yours,</p>
<p>You can't stop what can happen...because it's under control...</p>
<p>So you're finished! Over, done fore because you don't get a happy ending.</p>
<p>That's how being a bad guy works so farewell...</p>
<p>Human! It's better being human! You get to have more emotions and more control!</p>
<p>Human! We're only human! Get to see the beautiful side of things and appreciate the little things.</p>
<p>Enjoy the brighter side of life like cartoons! Human! Sometimes it's truly outrageous! It can be hard to understand if you're not...Human! It's something that you're not. Only human.</p>
<p>We're only human! (Human!)</p>
<p>Only Human! (Human!)</p>
<p>And you're not!" I sang.</p>
<p>Ultron's armour gave way and then the Vision killed him off for good with his mind gem but before Ultron was destroyed, he left us a gift: the HISHE version of him who's plan succeeds and causes chaos everywhere(<strong>It's a cartoon version of him that does all the things Ultron didn't do in the movie like turn off cable, turn all the traffic lights green, control iron man and war machine's armour, quinjet and VERONICA through the internet causing chaos -Watch the Avenger age of Ultron HISHE part 1 short and you'll understand it better-</strong>)</p>
<p>"Hope you like the gift I left you" Ultron said before he died.</p>
<p>Metal Green takes this version of Ultron under his 'wing' and gives him the basics of being an intimidating villain with other tactics apart from creating total extinction of the human race.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>A huge wormhole appeared above Central City long after Eddie died.</p>
<p>Barry dashed through it, while seeing other timelines, in order to save his friends and family.</p>
<p>Barry saw a girl who looked about 20 with brown long hair and brown eyes wearing a blue outfit with a red cape and a 'S' symbol in the middle.</p>
<p>"Use the ring, Barry" The girl said.</p>
<p>An image flashed in his mind.</p>
<p>"Super...girl?" Barry asked but she was gone and he saw a ring similar to the reverse-flash's only more like the symbol on Barry's red outfit.</p>
<p>He used the ring as a guide through the wormhole and ended up in another time line known as '<em>Legends of Tomorrow'</em> and saw Capitan Cold, Heatwave, Hawkgirl, White Canary, Oliver Queen, The Atom and Firestorm in front of him (<strong>Much like the Trailer</strong>).</p>
<p>Captain Cold had blue eyes and brownish black shaved hair and wore a blue parka along with a pair of blue wraparound goggles.</p>
<p>Heatwave was a bald guy with brown eyes and burns on his body who wore a brown jacket, brown jeans and black shoes along with a pair of black wraparound goggles to protect his eyes from the heat gun's flashes. The heat gun was a flame thrower gun which can burn anything and go up to a high temperature when certain lights on it turn red.</p>
<p>The white Canary had long curly blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a a white leather costume, the pants being reminiscent of fishnet stockings with a pair of expandable batons to fight which are able to combine into a bo-staff and a handheld non-lethal sonic weapon used to disable large groups of people, overwhelm the hearing of everyone in the immediate vicinity and was capable of shattering glass as weapons.</p>
<p>Hawkgirl had long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a brown jacket, grey jeans with a a belt of Nth metal which gives her mental an flight abilities and black flat shoes with brown hawk wings.</p>
<p>"Welcome to your legacy, Barry" A voice from behind said.</p>
<p>Barry turned and saw a guy with brown hair and brown hair wearing a brown coat.</p>
<p>"I'm Rip Hunter, from east London and the Future. I'm one of the time masters and in the future, you become legends so get ready for the biggest showdown you've ever faced" he said.</p>
<p>Then the time line warped and everyone was knocked unconscious.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cutscene:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Metal Green approached Cisco.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Who are you?" Cisco asked.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I am Metal Green and I can help you with your powers" the robot replied.</em></p>
<p>"<em>And how will you do that?" Cisco asked.</em></p>
<p>"<em>With a little push" Metal Green said as Cisco saw another time line where Catlin turns into Killer Frost.</em></p>
<p>"<em>That was a very bad vibe" Cisco said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>My work here is done. You have to do now is make this outfit" Metal Green said as he handed Cisco a picture of the Vibe outfit from the comics.</em></p>
<p>"<em>That's a pretty cool out...fit" Cisco said as he looked up again and realised the robot was gone.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Metal Green approached Ronnie from behind and killed him right in front of Catlin.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>NOOOOO! NOT MY HUSBAND!" Catlin cried as her hair began to turn blonde and her eyes glowed blue as she gained blue lipstick.</em></p>
<p>"<em>He was the only one I truly love and you TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Catlin cried.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Calm down, Catlin..." Iris said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>CALM DOWN?! HOW CAN I STAY CALM?! HOW CAN YOU STAY AFTER YOUR BOYFRIEND IS KILLED RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Catlin exclaimed as her outfit changed to a dark blue dress with a black belt with silver metal hoops on them and shot ice straight at Metal Green.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Please, Catlin. Stay to keep it together and stay good for Ronnie's sake" Dr Stein said.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Catlin slowly began to calm down.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Fire and Ice; Maybe that's why he called us that. I'm now..." Catlin began.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Killer Frost" Cisco said.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Everyone stared at him.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>What? I read comics. I'm the Vibe!" Cisco said as he showed everyone his outfit design based off the comics and began to make the costume along with gloves.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I think there's more danger to come" I stated.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>XXXXXXX</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At that exact same moment, the Shadow Blot was attacking Tomorrowland and sucking all of the paint and Disney magic out of it through the bloticles.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>It's a very bad situation" Oswald said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>We're going to need help" Mickey said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Lots of help" Oswald added as they both thought of the Disney Knights.</em></p>
<p>-<em>The end of the cutscene for now...-</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Extra:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>-After we received info about the Shadow Blot being loose in reality and attacking Tomorrowland as its first primary target...-</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Charis, can you set up a website so we can keep a record of how many people we need to help?" I asked.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Roger, that!" Charis said as she dashed off.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Sky, Kenny; Research all you can on the Shadow Blot's weakness in case we need to use a different strategy on it" I ordered.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Ok, Grace!" They replied before they too zoomed off.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Anything we can do?" Green asked he pointed at the rest of the group.</em></p>
<p>"<em>See if you can dig up any Intel on who released the Shadow Blot and if the Dark Disney Knights or PIXAR are linked to any of this" I replied.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Ok" Green said as he and the others rushed off.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>There was only Altessa, Amy and Lori left.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I need you to..." I began as I began to images in my head from the 80's.</em></p>
<p>"<em>AHHHH!" I exclaimed as I held my head in pain.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I'll take you to the chair" Altessa said as she guided me to the sofa.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>I closed my eyes and saw a girl with pink hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who's that? I thought.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I am Jem" the girl replied.</em></p>
<p><em>She had hot pink hair, lavender eyes, rosy cheeks, fair skin, pink lips, pink eye shadow, black eyebrows, and matching eyelashes with a very slender physique wearing her iconic dark pink dress with a diagonally cut hem and a long V-cut neckline that shows her breast cleavage, a white leather belt with a silver sparkly layer, a blue screened decoration over the top, and very fine numbers of silver tassels, clear or light pink stockings, dark pink pumps, and a silver bracelet on her left wrist with a pink stone on it along with a pair of magical crimson</em> <em>star earrings</em><em>, which Synergy(Her A.I) uses to project her illusory outfits.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I'm from a 80's show called 'Jem and the Holograms' and I'm a rockstar" Jem added.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Well, if you're trying to see if I know it won't work. I wasn't alive back then. But that show sounds interesting" I said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>What's your name?" Jem asked as she showed me images of the other three girls in her band.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I'm Grace, the founder and co-leader of the Disney Knight" I said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Is that a band?" Jem asked.</em></p>
<p>"<em>It's more a group of heroes dedicated to saving the universe from all kinds of evil no matter how big or small!" I declared.</em></p>
<p>"<em>That's great. I'll make sure Synergy, my A.I know how to contact you if we're ever in trouble" Jem said as I began to fade in and out.</em></p>
<p>"<em>You must be waking up. Try to research about us, then you'll know the whole story" Jem said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Bye, Jem!" I said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Good luck!" was the last thing I heard her say before I woke up.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As soon as I got out my laptop, I researched the series.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Soon after that, I found a way to watch it as well.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You're awake. Feeling better?" Altessa asked.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Yeah, this was a great series. I wonder why they're making a live-action movie for it without the original writer of the series?" I wondered.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Then I heard a catchy rock tune to <strong>The Jem Theme song </strong>which everyone else somehow heard too.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>It's like a taster of the 80's" I sighed.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Little did she know how much influence they would have on her after discovering our show for the first time as sometimes fate has a way of bringing people from different times together in a desperate time of need" Synergy, the purple female A.I designed after Jerrica's (Jem) mother said.</em></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXXXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hartley Rathaway also known as The pied piper was hiding in the shadows and saw the wormhole in the sky begin to close moments after Barry ran into it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pied piper had brown hair an brown eyes wearing circular glasses with faint brown lenses and a blue hoodie along with blue jeans, black shoes and </em>
  <em>a pair of gloves that are able to emit sonic vibrations.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Pied Piper smiled and began to make plans for a surprise appearance into the story soon as he went off in the shadows again...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-End of Extra-</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I hope you enjoyed this very long chapter! First question: Who here has heard of Jem and the Holograms? Secondly, who here has been fans of the series since it aired on TV?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>True fact: I only discovered yesterday(7.6.15), I think it's thanks to Habros and Nostalgic Chick that I managed to find information on this series first via wikipedia and then the wiki itself.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Next question: Should I introduce more characters from the past to mix things up a bit with the mystery and suspense?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>What other characters from the past do you think I should add in?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Who wants Code Lyoko or Captain Planet?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I'm not sure how the present-day My little pony characters would react to the 80's My little pony characters as they look more like actual horses as part of their design!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Just remember to suggest characters or shows I should add next!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>You're going to meet Coral in person soon enough...;)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>CODE TIME, XANA!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>X.A.N.A.: I am an A.I and I will not be bullied by...</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>-The hulk smashes X.A.N.A. Like he did with Loki in 'The Avengers'-</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>X.A.N.A.: Ok, I'll co-operate(Weakly)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>L zloo eulqj lq vrph iodvk fkdudfwhuv wkdw pljkw dsshdu rq wkh vkrz lq wkh ixwxuh wrr!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(atbash cipher)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Qvn zmw gsv Sloltiznh ziv Znzarmt!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26 -Filler chapter: Backstory of PIXAR and Flash Musical!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The unseen ally of Don's, Caboose's appearance along with the A.I showing up, the blue versions' of the amulets and the Mermaid avatar screen along with Caboose calling PIXAR 'Principal PIXAR' was all AnonymousZGirl's idea! So thank you!</p><p>Note from 2021: Not really sure what i was thinking with this title. But um in reality, every chapter is vitally important.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome readers and well done! You have found the lost file of PIXAR.</p><p>Now uploading data...</p><p>Commencing Flashback...</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Flashback of PIXAR's history-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>Mirage's Descendant and Danny from Return to Neverland's descendant got to hold their child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a girl; A beautiful girl with brown eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They named her PIXAR after her mother's origin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mother's name was Mina and Danny's descendant was Sam Darling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon after, Bill Cipher appeared and selected PIXAR as one of his half-breed children before giving the innocent child with part of his essence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her childhood was a hazy one as Bill Cipher was her sort-of biological father and he erased all of her memories of him which made she see the memories as dreams.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her true parents Mina and Sam were horrified that she was part demon somehow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So as PIXAR grew up, she unknowingly had dual heritage of both Pixar and Disney thanks to her parents.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her parents couldn't bear to tell her what her father did for a living as he followed the Peter Pan tradition to keep it alive for generations as that was the job for all Darlings after Wendy, John, Jane, Danny and Michael along with stories of Peter Pan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lot of time pasted and PIXAR eventually found love which led her to marring Skinner Jr.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then she had Coral.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>However PIXAR had inherited Bill Cipher's flame deal handshake as her own pink version and never realised how similar it was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coral had also inherited Disney and Pixar powers secretly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PIXAR had always had a feeling she was different from the other Pixar kids but never knew the whole truth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Skinner Jr was told by her parents about her heritage and helped PIXAR to teach Coral about their pixar side without revealing the Disney side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coral also happened to be a quarter-demon through the act Bill Cipher did to her mother and her powers gave her the ability to change into any Pixar characters she wanted along with any of their powers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her powers could also help her adapt to any world she visits without her realising.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she was sent away, she learnt a lot about Disney while her powers were sealed away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until she found an old book with the 'Lost History of Pixar and Disney' which revealed not only PIXAR's past but how Disney bought Pixar and practically owned it!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She set out to find her dad but the people she was staying with wouldn't allow it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She forced her way out of her former home and went out searching for answers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-End of Flashback-</em>
</p><p>To this very day, PIXAR still has no memory of Coral.</p><p>PIXAR's nobody Diana was somehow linked to the <em>world ends with you </em>world and forced to play the game with Neku, Shiki and his friends in Shibuya, Tokyo.</p><p>That's the end of the History file. Thank you for reading. If you'd like to read this again press 1...</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Present day...</span>
</p><p>We invited Barry to the mystery shack on its third-running karaoke night.</p><p>When he and Iris arrived, Tony was singing a song about being a hero.</p><p>"Hey, Barry. Can you do a song for us?" I asked.</p><p>"I don't know..." He began.</p><p>"Barry! Barry! Barry! Barry! Barry!" Everyone chanted as he got on stage with Iris.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I can sing" Iris whispered.</p><p>"You''l be find, trust me" Barry said with a smile.</p><p>Then a romantic upbeat tune began to play.</p><p>"We've been friends for so long, loads of things have happened on and on.</p><p>I know heartbreak is hard but we were meant to last for the future is in motion.</p><p>We're together here and now" Barry sang.</p><p>"Yes, We've been friends forever. We grew up side by side, just so glad you're still alive.</p><p>And now, I know you're a hero. You were both heroes from the start and I now know...</p><p>I loved you from the started" Iris sang.</p><p>"Together we are here under the stars, if we reach far enough we can touch them like art.</p><p>I'll always hold you close to my heart and I know you really love me like I do. It's true...</p><p>Because everyone knew! We both have some chemistry and solve sums like C=MC².</p><p>My whole world revolves around you! Around you!" Barry and Iris sang.</p><p>The music slowed down.</p><p>"And I know you can get scared sometimes...</p><p>Like if you see a wormhole in the sky" Barry sang.</p><p>"I know you have big responsibilities for your role as the Flash so make a dash!" Iris sang.</p><p>"Even if we're like a thousand miles away, we won't forget and we'll even keep a picture by our beds! Yeah! Oooooh!" Barry and Iris sang as the Music picked up the pace to the normal tempo again.</p><p>"Together we are here under the stars, if we reach far enough we can touch them like art.</p><p>I'll always hold you close to my heart and I know you really love me like I do. It's true...</p><p>Because everyone knew! We both have some chemistry and solve sums like C=MC².</p><p>My whole world revolves around you! Around you!</p><p>We will always be together and no one can tear us apart because I'll always hold you close in my heart even when I'm far. I love you!" Barry and Iris sang as the song ended which wooed all of his fangirls and his future wife too.</p><p>Barry and Iris bowed before walking off the stage.</p><p>"Mr Allen, can I get your autograph?" loads of excited Flash fans asked eagerly.</p><p>"Sure thing, girls" He replied as he began to sign any notebook, hand, merchandise and comic given to him.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Meanwhile on the Moon...</em> </span>
</p><p>A blue armoured solider with a golden cover to mask the person's face on his helmet holding a battle rifle gun appeared.</p><p>"Whoah! Do you have any cookies and milk in this place?" the solider asked.</p><p>"Honey, Get PIXAR. She'll want to see this" Alice said.</p><p>"See what?" PIXAR asked as she walked in.</p><p>"This blue solider appeared out of nowhere mam and he appears to want cookies and milk" Alice replied.</p><p>"Solider, state your name" PIXAR requested.</p><p>"I'm Michael J Caboose but my friends just call me 'Caboose'" He replied.</p><p>"I am PIXAR. Would you like to join my group that hunts down 'criminals and eats cookies all day'" She asked while lying through her teeth.</p><p>"Ok, are you like a Principal or something?" Caboose replied.</p><p>"I'm NOT a Principal!" PIXAR exclaimed.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Principal PIXAR" Caboose said as PIXAR face-palmed (I think it's when someone smacks their face in shock of what someone just said or something).</p><p>"Ok, you're in the group. Now someone get this guy a COOKIE!" PIXAR barked down the hallway.</p><p>"I'm starting to like this place" Caboose said.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Back in the Keyblade graveyard...</em> </span>
</p><p>The remaining Keyblade Crusaders who survived the Dark Disney Knights' attack led by Sissie, the smart mink girl and Briella heard the news about Caboose from an unknown source and planned to rescue him.</p><p>Don sent Briella, Sonata and Darcy blue versions' of the Dazzlings' amulets as a secret weapon to encourage team mates with confidence, hope, empowerment, energy and at certain love as well.</p><p>An unknown ally of his had made them specifically for the girls and never revealed their identity to Don.</p><p>There would always be an avatar picture on the TV communication screen of a Mermaid with two other mermaids in the back on a island whenever Don talked to them.</p><p>Soon after, The Loonatics emerged from the hidden place of their last appearance and deflected from Smakky's former side to the keyblade crusaders' side in order to fight evil.</p><p>"Welcome to the team" Yin said.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>Metal Green was reflecting on his past failed plans to see where he went wrong when a black armoured solider appeared in his little office he made in Castle Oblivion.</p><p>"Who are you?" Metal Green asked.</p><p>"I am O' Mally. But my true name is Omega" The black solider who happened to be an A.I. said in a deep voice.</p><p>"I see you're an A.I. Yet you have a body" Metal Green said as he scanned Omega's body.</p><p>"I am here to monitor the idiot called Caboose" Omega said.</p><p>"Can you help me destroy a bunch of pesky knights?" Metal Green asked.</p><p>"I'd be happy to help" Omega replied.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In the RWBY world...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Cinder Falls, a girl with black hair and glowing yellow-orange eyes(They're amber when normal), while her fingernails are painted dark red wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs which ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back with a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest, ending just above the knees, black shorts underneath her dress and its sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrist, a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress, black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside on her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black choker on her neck, gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from each, dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jewelled anklet on her right leg along with the fact that whenever she uses her Dust abilities, designs on parts of her dress like her arms, back, and chest light up along with her eyes and earrings glowing, was in her secret hideout when one of her associates came up to her.</p><p>Cinder had a glass-based weapon which she summons through her dust abilities. It comes so far in two or so different forms: Blade as in a pair of blades which combine to form a bow made of glass, and seems to be created using lava-based bright orange Dust which has a dark, charcoal-like color and the weapon is a single-handed weapon similar to a European seax or a Moorish scimitar with its blade is broad and has multiple cutting edges in its sword form which must be relatively light in their designed dual-wielding form and Bow mode, the weapon uses a straight bow design, with a hand-grip built into the frame, and is capable of producing multiple broadhead-tipped arrows that detonate on impact.</p><p>A thin female with dark skin, dark-red eyes and light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back hair wearing two bronze-colored rings on her middle fingers as well as a pair of high-heeled shoes, aintricate, exotic-looking white top and olive undershirt, on the back of which is her personal symbol in the shape of a green cut gem along white pants and brown chaps that end at her calves and an overlong belt, twice-wrapped, where she keeps her weapons as well as a single pouch and a gold, three-ring armband on her left arm and a string of gold beads near the same wrist.</p><p>Her name was Emerald Sustarai.</p><p>"Cinder, I found something you'll like. It's a file on a Pixar character and her daughter" Emerald said.</p><p>"Interesting. I'm going to have fun with this little project and use this to my advantage" Cinder said as she looked at the file on PIXAR and Coral.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in Equestria...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Adagio and Aria found Sonata outside Ponyville guarding the tree of Harmony.</p><p>Adagio and Aria were now in their siren forms:</p><p>Aria had Brilliant mulberry eyes, Light violet scales with light purple underbelly and moderate mulberry fins and Dark violet hooves while Adagio had Moderate gamboge eyes, Light brilliant gold scales with moderate gold underbelly and moderate amber fins and Dark gold hooves.</p><p>"Hey, Sonata" Aria said.</p><p>"What do you guys want?" She asked.</p><p>"We've come to aid you in your mission to help Green. We have change our ways and are eager to help you complete it" Adagio said.</p><p>"Ok! Well, Green and the others are going to the human world as we speak" Sonata said.</p><p>"Then let's go" Aria urged as they went through a portal back to the Equestria girls world.</p><p>"Sing as we teleport to the human world!" Sonata sang.</p><p>All three of them remembered how they almost conquered Equestria with their first ever 'pop' song.</p><p>
  <em>At the same time in CHS...</em>
</p><p>Green, Jean, Sky, Kenny, Bryn and I were in the school checking on its progress since we were last there and it appeared to be copping with all the magical things that have happened lately.</p><p>5 minutes later, the Dazzlings appeared in their anthro half-siren forms again.</p><p>"Why are the other two girls here, Sontana?" I asked.</p><p>"They claim that they have changed their ways and are good now" Sonata replied.</p><p>"Don't believe everything they say" Sky stated.</p><p>"Hey, Sonata. Wanna sing for charity for old time sake?" Aria asked.</p><p>"Sure!" Sonata replied as the music for 'Welcome to the show' began to play.</p><p>"Rainbooms and DJ, we need you!" I cried.</p><p>Then all 7 girls appeared and Twilight -our Twilight the pony- also appeared on cue as well.</p><p>DJ brought the same car convertible mixing table set just like she did in the movie.</p><p>Human DJ/<strong>Vinyl Scratch</strong> had moderate cerise eyes, moderate cobalt blue with brilliant cyan stripes hair and yellowish white skin wearing gradient from dark purple to moderate heliotrope streaks glasses, blue and white headphones with her music note cutie mark on them, a white with a blue collar jacket over possibly a dress with her backwards double quaver on it, pink finger-less gloves, dark purple leggings with pink sound sparks of lightening and pink, indigo and turquoise striped trainers with turquoise stars on the flap part of the shoe.</p><p>"We'll have to join in to make sure the counter spell changes Adagio and Aria an help Sonata see that they've tricked her" I said.</p><p>The others nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Let's do this girls!" Adiago said.</p><p>They sang <strong>Welcome to the show</strong>.</p><p>Sonata's new blue gem released a wave of magic which changed her fellow Dazzlings' hearts forever.</p><p>"You were trying to trick me, weren't you" Sonata asked.</p><p>"Yes, we were sent to stop you and Green from completing your mission but that blue gem changed our perception and hearts for good" Aria said.</p><p>"Green, If it's ok with you, could you fix our gems so we can use it for good instead of evil" Adagio asked.</p><p>"Of course, girls" Green replied as both Adagio and Aria gave him their previously shattered red gems to get fixed.</p><p>"They'll be fixed in no time!" Green said as he sped off.</p><p>"Who wants to throw a party?" Human Pinkie asked.</p><p>"I do! I do!" Everyone cried.</p><p>All of the Rainbooms were in their Anthro half-pony forms including Sunset Shimmer this time as Pinkie led the way to her house.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Meanwhile in the Keyblade Graveyard...</em> </span>
</p><p>"Hey, guys! Look what I can do!" Caboose cried as he focused on the desert in front of him.</p><p>Then a Grey-Pine Green armoured M808V training model tank appeared.</p><p>"Hello, and thank you for summoning the M808V Main Battle Tank. You may call me Sheila." Sheila, A.I. in the tank said.</p><p>"That's so COOL!" The Keyblade crusaders cried.</p><p>"I'm not impressed" Yin and Yang said.</p><p>Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Parish Nandermane, Lyra Heartstrings, Meadow Song and Noteworthy created their own band</p><p>Vinyl Scratch gathered some talented ponies into the house she and Octavia Melody was staying in.</p><p>Octavia had Greyish mulberry eyes, Dark grey with a lighter tint mane, Goldish grey coat with a violet treble clef cutie mark wearing a pink bow-tie with a white collar.</p><p>Parish Nandermane, Lyra Heartstrings, Meadow Song and Noteworthy was some of the chosen few of this new orchestra band with a modern twist by Vinyl on the mixing table.</p><p>Meadow Song was a male pony with Brilliant sap green eyes, Pale, light greyish amber mane and a Moderate tangelo coat with an acoustic guitar cutie mark possibly plays guitar.</p><p>Lyra Heartstrings was a unicorn with Brilliant gamboge eyes, Pale, light greyish cyan with white highlights mane and a Very light aquamarine coat with a lyre (Like a harp) cutie mark along with a Brilliant gold magic aura.</p><p>Sweetie Drops was with her as they liked being a duet together.</p><p>Noteworthy was a male unicorn with Moderate gamboge eyes, a Moderate cobalt blue mane and a Light cobalt blue coat with a two pairs of beamed backwards-facing quavers (eighth notes) along with a Light cerulean magic aura.</p><p>Parish Nandermane had Brilliant pistachio eyes, Brilliant cobalt blue mane and Light indigo coat with a lyre cutie mark who played the harp.</p><p>Royal Riff, Minuette, Lyrica Lilac, a few members of the Pony Tones and a few others were also part of the group.</p><p>Royal Riff had brilliant amber eyes, a light gray mane and persian bluisish grey coat with a two curvy white G-cleft cutie mark.</p><p>Minuette was a female unicorn who had Moderate sapphire blue eyes, Moderate blue with light persian bluish grey stripes and rarely a very light blue highlight mane and Light cornflower blue coat with a hourglass cutie mark along with a Mulberryish grey magic aura.</p><p>Lyrica Lilac had Greyish purple eyes, Very light yellow mane(With a possible wig on her head) and a Pale, light greyish blue violet coat with a lyre cutie mark.</p><p>Sweetie Drops (also known as 'Bon Bons') had Moderate arctic blue eyes, Moderate cobalt blue with very light fuchsia stripes mane and a Light apple greenish gray coat with a three yellow and blue striped sweets or bows(possibly sweets or both) cutie mark.</p><p>Torch Song, one of the female Pony tones had greyish cerise eyes, a moderate cerise and brilliant red mane with blue beads in it tied up in a bun and light yellowish grey coat with a pink hat with a green card in it cutie mark.</p><p>"Ok, everyone! Let's sound so good, someone from the 80's gets attracted to our music!" DJ cried as they all began to play their music and sing.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>In Reality in Hollywood, an unknown Director and manger was watching over the films based on classic, memorable shows like 'Avatar Last Airbender' and the latest one 'Jem and the Holograms'. They didn't realise that not only did the Last airbender and the Jem Movie trailer make all the hard-core fans from the past and present, new and old, angry and broke their hearts; It also was slowly draining the characters the films were based on of their toon, creativity and special powers which in Jem's case is holograms and singing</p><p>Jem and the Holograms was the Director's latest victims as the live-action movie was going to be shown later this year(2015). When that eventually happens, the shock of bad writing to make it look like some messed-up teenage Hannah Montanna and loss of important characters like the A.I that helps with the holograms from the series <span class="u">will</span> kill them!</p><p><strong>Synergy</strong> was able to find a way to look into the future and into the internet where she found out about the Disney Knights.</p><p>She then sent an S.O.S. Message to us and told us in the message to go back in time to the 80's to help Jem and Holograms as Eric and the Misfits, the rival band, wanted Jem's band out of the way not knowing it would also affect them in the process as well.</p><p>Eric Raymond was somehow able to use the money the Misfits and Stingers produce him with their concerts to create a machine that picks up on exciting news from across time itself which was how he was able to find out about the movie.</p><p>Eric had brown eyes and black hair in two cowlicks that resemble devil horns which alludes to his villainous nature wearing a grey suit with a red tie which fits his businessman image.</p><p>Eric had received news from his future self about the movie but he was told about the consequences of speeding up the movie release which caused a mutli-apocalypse all over the Jem an the Holograms' universe and the rest of the tooniverse in a chain reaction.</p><p>Eric wasn't convinced so future Eric told him that his money might be in danger which got him to think for once in his life about the affects of his actions and started to question his motives slightly.</p><p>But then he shrugged it off and remember how it would get rid of the competition: Jem and the Holograms.</p><p><em>Still totally worth it!</em> He thought.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>In Present-day...</em> </span>
</p><p>PIXAR was doing some research when she came across the past Habros cartoons and saw the name 'Jem' in big letters flash on the screen.</p><p>She clicked onto the page and took in all the information on Jem and the Holograms.</p><p>When she got the part about Eric, the Misfits and the Stingers, she became more intrigued.</p><p><em>I might seek out this Eric Raymond from the distant past of the 80's in the future</em> PIXAR thought.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Cutscene:</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>PIXAR's history profile:</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Bill Cipher's half demonish child from the future (He added a part of his essence to PIXAR as a baby)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bill Cipher erased her memory of him so she forgets who her father is and sees the memories just dreams</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Actual proper father is Danny(From Return to Neverland)'s descendant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mother is Mirage's descendant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>dual heritage: Pixar and Disney</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Husband: Skinner jr, Chef Skinner's descendant</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daughter is Coral, who heritages both Disney and Pixar powers secretly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>her daughter only discovers the Pixar side of her heritage which is still dangerous</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PIXAR inherited Bill Cipher's flame deal handshake and doesn't realise how similar it is</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Note: It is possible there was more had one child (Coral was the oldest) but due to her memory, is not on the profile.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Back in the 80's...</em> </span>
</p><p>"<em>Gather round girls and boys, I've got a plan. This machine revealed to me that in the future that's going to be a movie about us that's going to be premièred soon and I want you to distract Jem and the Holograms to prevent them from finding out about the next battle of the bands so I can find a way to speed up the movie's release" Eric said.</em></p><p><em>The Misfits' members were Pizzazz, Roxy, Stormer and Jetta.</em> <em>It was originally just Pizzazz, Roxy and Stormer but Jetta eventually joined at some point. Stormer, (Who's actually name is Mary Phillips) the girl with blue hair was the girl with a kind personality.</em></p><p>
  <em>Pizzazz, the girl with neon, lime green hair was the leader singer of the group who's real name was Phyllis Gabor but dislikes anyone calling her that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pizzazz had brown eyes and green hair wearing a black and white, tiger-striped collar with a pink undershirt and a matching tiger-striped skirt, green socks with black shoes and a pink bracelet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stormer had long, curly, cobalt blue hair that she adorns with an orange flower with makeup that consists of three orange streaks on her left cheek, and a small lightning bolt on her right along with red lipstick and green eye shadow wearing an asymmetrical pink shirt with a strip of zebra print fabric along the top, along with a black pencil skirt, a black studded armband on her right arm and fishnets and stilettos.</em>
</p><p><em>Roxy,(Also known by her true name, 'Roxanne </em>Pellegrini<em> ) the white haired girl was the bass guitar player of the Misfits.</em></p><p>
  <em>Roxy had white (possibly light blonde) hair, and purple and yellow makeup which appears to be a combination of Stormer's and Pizzazz's makeup wearing a dark purple one-sleeved sweater accessorized with a pearl necklace and a green belt, and metallic, rainbow coloured leggings taking on the appearance of soap film.</em>
</p><p><em>Jetta (Real name: Shelia Burns), the four member and saxophone player had black hair and brown eyes with white makeup in a zig-zag shape across her face over one eyes, pink blush and light pink eye shadow(I think) wearing some form of black with white spots dress with a giant sliver collar thing with black threading or fabric around the edges, a white with black spots belt to go with the outfit, back and white striped jeans or leggings (</em> <em> <strong>were leggings around in the 80's?</strong> </em> <em>) and black shoes holding a black saxophone.</em></p><p>
  <em>All three of the Stingers wore yellow and black outfits and two of them appear to be from Germany.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riot (Real name Rory Llewelyn) had blonde curly hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow with red triangles patterned jacket, a white slightly-opened-to-reveal-part-of-his-six-pack-shirt, a black jeans, a black belt with a golden buckle and yellow and white boots.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Riot was the lead singer of the Stingers and had a crush on Jem.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minx (Real name: Ingrid Kruger) was one of the backup vocalists and plays the synthesizers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minx had long blonde hair and blue eyes with pink eye shadow and red lipstick wearing a black hat, black hoop earrings, a sleeve-less black with gold stars top, black jeans with a black and gold belt, black and gold separate bracelets on one arm and black boots.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rapture(real name Phoebe Ashe) had blonde hair and blue eyes wearing and yellow and black striped dress with a black collar, black bracelets, tights with a black cross-cross pattern on it, gold hoop earrings and yellow high heels.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rapture was the guitarist and back-up vocals for the group.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Stingers' deleted member, Graphix was with them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Graphix had big, poofy blonde hair, yellow and orange eyeshadow, and two makeup-tattoos on her face : A chequered square on the left cheek and a blue lightning bolt on the right one wearing a white long-sleeved tight shirt and white tight leggings, both which have artistic designs on them along with a red vinyl skirt and red vinyl boots.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was meant to be a graphic artist and hired by Eric to design covers for both the Misfits and the Stingers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clash, The Misfits' biggest fan like Graphix was the Stinger's biggest fan (Also known as 'Groupie') was given another chance to become a Misfit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clash used to have dyed pink and green hair, but was changed to purple during the series and had green eyes wearing a green jacket, a black dress, pink tights, pink belt and pink and yellow eye shadow. She also had cymbals attached to her sleeves hence the nickname 'Clash'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Clash's actual name was Constance Montgomery .</em>
</p><p>"<em>Remember everyone, I still own Stingers sound which both bands are contracted to!" Eric called out to them as the girls hopped onto the Stingers' van as they were forced to work together to draw Jem out.</em></p><p>
  <em>The Stingers' van was yellow and black with 'The Stingers' in yellow and black bubble writing on the side with a wasp logo next to it along with the slogan 'We'll sting you with our sound!' in bright, black italic writing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As they drove towards the Starlight Mansion, Jerrica was making sure all the girls were safe in bed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rio, her still current boyfriend with shoulder-length purple hair, (which had been lengthened to match the 80s look)wearing his usual gray jacket with a pink shirt, white shoes and brown pants(Jeans) had offered to keep an eye on the Starlight girls while she and her friends went out to the town.</em>
</p><p><em>Jerrica had short blue hair, brown eyes wearing a </em> <em>blue and white striped dress with a white belt and blue heels.</em></p><p>"<em>Come on, out Jem! Or your precocious starlight girls die! Bring your little band too!" Pizzazz cried as the Misfits and Stingers arrived five minutes later.</em></p><p>"<em>Where's Jem?" Rio asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>"I'll go get her." Jerrica said as she rushed into another room.</em>
</p><p><em>Why have I heard that one before</em>? Rio thought.</p><p>
  <em>"It's show time, Synergy!" Jerrica said as she touched her red star earring as a flash occurred on her body as she changed into Jem, her alter ego.</em>
</p><p>"<em>We have to show them what we're made of" Kimber, Jerrica's sister stated.</em></p><p>
  <em>Kimber had blue eyes and red hair (which in some episodes may look pink). She wears many different outfits throughout the series, but her most common is a white jacket with a red ruffled shirt, blue slacks and pink heels. She was the Songwriter, keyboardist, synthesizers and backup vocals.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Yeah!" Aja exclaimed.</em></p><p>
  <em>Aja was an Asian-American who had bright, blue hair and blue eyes wearing a lavender sweater with a belt, a purple skirt, purple tights, and purple heels. She was the lead guitarist and backup vocals.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The other hologram was Shana who was African-American with purple, curly hair that sticks out on the sides with brown eyes wearing a purple dress, an oversized, silver jacket, and white heels. She wears orange eye shadow and has two, pink streaks on her cheeks. She was the drummer and Backup Vocals.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I've been waiting for action for 3 decades!" Shana stated.</em></p><p>
  <em>As they headed outside, the Misfits began to drive the van away which prompted the girls to get into their Rocking Roadster old-fashioned open, four-seated car with a traditional design, holding a 1900s appearance with the body of the car was a lemon-yellow with hot-pink, full-bodied wings and thick, whitewall tires and raced after them away from the town which was plastered with the new battle of the bands posters with the Misfits on it along with the slogan 'It's going to be the music battle of the Century!' underneath.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Back in the Stingers sound office, Eric was thinking hard.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I've got it! With Jem and the Holograms out of the way, thanks to the Misfits and Stingers' diversion; I'll be able to track down that machine that detective guy took a picture of and find out who Jem really is!" Eric cried.</em></p><p>"<em>You really are an interesting fellow" a voice said.</em></p><p>"<em>Who said that?" Eric asked.</em></p><p>"<em>I'll tell you my name soon enough but maybe I can help you with your band problem. You still want to speed up the film's release date but I'm in the future so I can help you from this end to fulfil your plan in a way that your bands can't do as they have stay in that period of time so it doesn't interfere with the future. So are you in?" the voice asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Deal. Now what's the catch? Do you rob me of my wealthy?" Eric asked.</em></p><p>"<em>In Return, I want you to help me find the last piece of the map so I can locate her heartless" The voice said.</em></p><p>"<em>Why can't you show yourself?" Eric asked.</em></p><p>"<em>I mustn't because it's not my time yet and I need to be ready for my grand entrance" The Voice said.</em></p><p>"<em>Sorry, I didn't introduce myself...I'm Eric and you are?" Eric said.</em></p><p>"<em>My name...is Coral" The voice said.</em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-Cue suspense music!-</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>To be continued in the Future...</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Summer's officially started for me! YAY! A Marathon of Jem and many more of my favourite shows today! This is my extra special chapter!</b><br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>BTW, What's your fave Jem or HMS song of all time?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>If you get confused long after this chapter, well I'll explain now to clear it up for you.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>This version of Coral is Future future Coral before she's introduced but after something happens to PIXAR and Coral finally finds out about so that conversation happens after she looking for pieces of a map(The map part is after she's introduced. You'll see what I mean soon enough). Basically, she has to find enough pieces of the map to find a person's heartless location, destroy it and then locate the Nobody who is part of the Keyblade crusaders.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>After that...Watch KH 3D and you'll know what happened to Axel and Master Xehanort (even though he's dead in this story at this point in time).</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Anyway, that's my brief explanation of that scene which probably made you 10 times more confused than me.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>So what I'll do is, When I get to the certain arc which introduces Coral after the event with PIXAR and she gets a few map pieces, I'll revise over that scene. I think what I was meant to say before with the explaining was I introduce her as a character beforehand but don't give her an official appearance to Eric until AFTER that scene!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I hope that's cleared up all the confusion!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Who still wants me to do a Sonic arc where I bring back Scourge for a bit?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>How do you think the Mane 6 would react to their past counterparts? Answer in the reviews and PMs ok?(Think of this like a quiz!)</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Do you think it's possible for someone to relearn sign language if they already learnt it a couple of years ago?(I learnt it in year 3- I was basically roughly 8 then-)</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I've got a few idea for Code Lyoko...</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>I'll try and make sure the story arcs are chronological and make sense so the better introduction of Coral to the Disney Knights and the search for the pieces of the map will make more sense.</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Quick code time!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>SLADU'v klvwrub uhyhdo lv frplqj qhaw dqg Frudo zloo ilqdoob eh lqwurgxfhg riilfdoob vrphwlph diwhu!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Wzr Wluhnv duh frplqj lq wkh ixwxuh</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Brx fdq ohduq krz wr pdnh frrnlh fdwv rq Ehdfk Flwb Exjoh!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Mhp dqg wkh Krorjudpv duh wuxob rxwudjhrxv!(-fkhhnb julq-)</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Frudo lv jrlqj wr eh dq lqwhuhvwlqj fkdudfwhu wr hashulphqw zlwk!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Gliihuhqw zruog txhvw wr ilw zlwk wkh pds slhfh vhdufk lv jrlqj wr eh lq sodfh!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Vwhyhq Xqlyhuvh lv dzhvrph dqg vr duh wkh POS edfnjurxqg srqlhv!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>L olnh Ghusb, Gu Krryhv(li wkdw lv klv qdph), Ylqbo Vfudwfk, Rfwdyld dqg wkh fkdqjholqj lq wkh furzg dw wkh zhgglqj vxusulvhg ph!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Atbash</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Virx Izbnlmw rh gsv nlhg vero yzmw nzmtvi uiln gsv 80'h xzigllm 'Qvn zmw gsv sloltiznh' lu zoo grnv!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Gsv Nrhurgh nrmfh Hglinvi ziv vero zolmt drgs gsv Hgrmtvih(Kilyzyob)!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Sld blf kivevmg gsv yrttvhg Sloobdllw nlerv ivovzhv nrhgzpv lu zoo grnv xzoovw Qvn zmw gsv sloltiznh orev zxgrlm nlerv DRGSLFG gsv sloltizn uiln xlnrmt gl gsv xrmvnz zmw proormt gsv yvolevw xszizxgvih lu gsv xzigllmh -nvgzkslirxzoob hkvzprmt- ulivevi?</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>So I hope you enjoyed the big reveal and the wait was totally worth it!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Anyway, read and review or Coral and her newly-assembled team will get you!</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Disney Knight Grace, out!</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27- Mirrors and stopping the Shadow Blot!(Start of the Dream mirror magic arc)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will Rehpic, Golden Lilly and the Dream Heart mirror along with the fourth Journal was AnoymousZGirl's idea (she also gave Golden Lilly personality and made her and Streling cousins)!<br/>Evil Elsa was a unused concept that I gave personality to.</p>
<p>Princess Sterling and Golden Lilly was based on toy characters that never made it into FIM.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While everyone was asleep, Charis saw a pink magic mirror with the title 'The Dream Heart Mirror' above it inside the portal long after Bill Cipher had turned it on to reek havoc on the other worlds and saw Tomorrowland being attack by the Shadow blot.</p>
<p>At the same time, she also saw a girl who looked a bit like Bill Cipher called Will Rehpic(Cipher backwards),who was the daughter of Bill Cipher's human counterpart and had been adopted by the timid good Bill Cipher from Reverse Falls, discovering a fourth journal with the golden six-fingered hand cover with a '4' in the middle in her dream.</p>
<p>Will opened the fourth journal and Charis saw that it contained more secrets about Bill Cipher, the Dream beavers, the mirror, Time Baby and PIXAR thanks to the use of time travel and the Author travelling to other dimensions while he was stuck on the other side of the portal.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>In wasteland, there were two Alicorn princesses who hadn't been used in the MLP show yet.</p>
<p>They were cousins; One was called Princess Sterling and the other Golden Lilly</p>
<p>Princess Sterling was purple with a blue, pink and yellow mane along with a white rose cutie mark and diamonds which matched the colour of her mane on her cheek and her hooves with a golden tiara.</p>
<p>Golden Lilly on the other hand was a golden yellow colour with gold eyes, a dark purple, light pink and blue mane with blue disk cutie mark with one circle inside another with a space in between with two smaller circles close to each other like a no smoking sign without the words.</p>
<p>Golden Lilly remembered she had a daughter once called Fluttershy but had been spared from her for a very long time.</p>
<p>She had adopted Flutterbat, Fluttershy's bat persona and loved her like she loved her real daughter.</p>
<p>Flutterbat had Brilliant amaranth eyes, fangs, bat wings, and bat-like ears, heightened bat-like senses, paler light greyish gold coat with three pink bats as her cutie mark, a hunger for apple juice, animalistic instinct, aggressiveness and her Pale, light greyish rose mane and tail more rugged and unkempt colour.</p>
<p>When the blotlings and Evil Elsa with her snowman army tried to hurt Flutterbat, it made Princess Golden Lilly mad.</p>
<p>Golden Lilly had a human counterpart who looked after Human Fluttershy and like her had once had the element of nurture.</p>
<p>Princess Sterling and Gold Lilly are cousins stuck in wasteland with Golden Lilly remembering she had a daughter and adopted Flutterbat as her own</p>
<p>"Hey, Flutterbat. Angel is dead because I killed him!" Evil Elsa said which made Flutterbat cry.</p>
<p>"Did you just make my Little Flutters cry...?"Princess Golden Lily asked Evil Elsa.</p>
<p>"YOU DO NOT MAKE MY DAUGHTER CRY!" Golden Lilly boomed as a dark aura glowed around her and she will let out a growl with her eyes glowing like King Sombra's; hers was pink instead of purple.</p>
<p><br/>Then the princess attacked Evil Elsa and all of the bad guys in a fitting rage to protect Flutterbat.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Meanwhile in the Mystery shack...</span>
</p>
<p>"Hey guys, I got this message from Mickey that someone's stealing keyblades in the keyblade graveyard" Sky said.</p>
<p>"Charis, I need you and Green to go to Disneyland and help Mickey and Oswald protect its magic while we go on this mission early ok?" I asked.</p>
<p>"But what about the Script?" Charis asked.</p>
<p>"I'll work my way around it. Now go" I urged as she and Green jumped through a portal into reality.</p>
<p>So we went to the Keyblade Graveyard and saw the Keyblade Crusaders.</p>
<p>"What's the plan?" Jean asked.</p>
<p>"We attack now" I said as we charged at the Keyblade crusaders.</p>
<p>"Ambush!" Sissie cried as she and the keyblade crusaders charged as well.</p>
<p>Spike had sneaked onto the mission and was hiding in a gem-filled cave nearby the fight which Briella stumbled upon.</p>
<p>But then thanks to the fighting as we all fought into the cave, the rocks caved in and trapped us all inside.</p>
<p>Briella went over to Spike who was staring at a picture of Rarity in a love sick way.</p>
<p><br/>"You need to give up on your feelings for her Spike, you know it isn't going to work...she's too old for you." Briella said.</p>
<p>"What?! No she's not!" Spike said, defensively.</p>
<p>"Spike if you had been human in that other world of Equestria, you would still be younger than her and you are closer in age to her sister...I know love can be a wonderful thing but it can also hurt when you keep living in a dream that can never come true, you need to face the facts Spike.</p>
<p><br/>You and Rarity are never going to happen, I'm not saying this to be mean or because we are on different sides...but know this I do care how a little kid dragon feels and you are only hurting yourself more by having feelings for her..." Briella explained.</p>
<p>"You think I should try to see if things would work out with Sweetie Belle?" Spike asked.</p>
<p>"Try being her friend first and maybe down the road you two can see if you get any feelings for each other." Briella said.<br/>Then she began to walk away and then stopped to look back at Spike.</p>
<p>"And Spike your not a baby dragon, you are just a kid try to enjoy being a kid for as long as you can before you become a teenager." she said as she secretly put some magic dust on him so the next time he goes to the human world Equestria, he becomes a human around Sweetie Belle's height which no one noticed.<br/>Briella then glowed a golden aura which symbolised one of the elements of Balance known as Nurture.</p>
<p>"Stop fighting everyone! You're on the same side!" Mickey's voice cried.</p>
<p>Then everyone stopped and called a truce.</p>
<p>"The rest of Disney Knights be prepared, someone's coming" Mickey said as PIXAR, Venice, Proto-Blaze and the Dark Disney Knights appeared.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In Disneyland within Tomorrowland...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The Shadow Blot was using its bloticles (things that look like roots with green spots move to different places when hit) to drain Tomorrowland of its paint and magic.</p>
<p>Charis helped Mickey and Oswald weaken it through numerous attacks of thinner, electric charge and steel weapons which forced it to stop stealing magic to retreat to the Sonic Universe to recharge where it met Iblis.</p>
<p>Tomorrowland was safe for another day so Mickey and Oswald stayed to guard Disneyland while Charis and Green went back to see if we needed any help.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back in the Keyblade Graveyard...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>"Grace, I challenge you to a dual without any assistance form your peers" PIXAR said.</p>
<p>"Let me help you, Grace" Charis offered.</p>
<p>"Thank, Charis but you stay here and keep an ye on the others" I said as I dashed off as PIXAR was already running in front.</p>
<p>"Green, can you follow her just in case?" Charis asked.</p>
<p>Green nodded and raced after me.</p>
<p>PIXAR opened a portal and I followed her which made me land on top of the iconic palm tree from the Spongebob series.</p>
<p>"The duel will begin now" PIXAR said as she lashed out in furious attacks at me.</p>
<p>I dodged all of her attacks but she caught me off-guard when she stuck her foot out and tripped me to make me fall into the water.</p>
<p>PIXAR dived after me to finish me of and I thought of Iron man in his armour stuck in the rubble of his mansion in <em>Iron Man 3 </em>with JARVIS to save his life (<em><strong>According to Fans, he was underwater longer than humanly possible that's how Movies can be sometimes!</strong></em>).</p>
<p>My strength and energy began to seep out of me as I fell deeper.</p>
<p>Just I was about to give up hope and drown -which would let PIXAR win-, I saw a green blur drag PIXAR away and kicked her butt to teach her a lesson.</p>
<p>A few minutes after, I felt a soft hand touch mine before I lost consciousness.</p>
<p>I remembered how I escaped death a year ago thanks to my friends.</p>
<p><em>They always support me and give me strength including Patch. I miss them...</em> I thought as my eyes flashed a rainbow light.</p>
<p>Then I woke up coughing and spluttering water inside the Rainbow castle with Green, Chee Chee and Twilight looking at me.</p>
<p>"Thanks for saving my life, Green. What happened to PIXAR?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Your welcome, Grace. PIXAR escaped barely before drowning and went off to gather reinforcements" Green said.</p>
<p>"You ok, Grace?" A voice asked.</p>
<p>I turned to see who was on Green's right and saw Tony Stark!</p>
<p>"I...I...Iron girl..." I murmured as I fainted in delight.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In Wasteland...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Darkwing Duck overpowered Negaduck and rescued Quiverwing Duck from Wasteland.</p>
<p>He then recruited Baloo, the brown bear from <em>Talespin</em>, Chip 'n' Dale + the Rescue rangers, Care bears<strong>(They're part from my childhood as we have the care bears nutcracker movie on Video</strong>), Gummi bears, Winnie the pooh from <em>The new adventures of Winnie the Pooh(</em><em><strong>That was part of my childhood. Can anyone else remember theme songs of shows from their childhood too or is it just me? I can somehow remember the 'I love you you love me' song from Barny, can anyone explain why please?)</strong></em>, Freakaziod, Pinky and the Brain, Danny Phantom, Bucky O' Hare (a green space hare), Inhumaniods, Woody Woodpecker, Blue the dog from <em>Blue's </em>Clues(<strong>Also from my childhood along with the Powerpuff girls and Danny Phantom, I think</strong>), Powerpuff girls, G Force: Guardians of space, Danger mouse and a few other characters from the past to make his own past toon team as one of his brilliant ideas to seek out more modern fans and save their universe of course.</p>
<p>Darkwing Duck then began to train all of the characters who couldn't fight or partially could but didn't have enough knowledge like Quiverwing Duck.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In Ponyville...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The great and powerful Trixie appeared wearing the same red alicorn shaped alicorn amulet from that exact same episode <em>Magic Duel</em> from season 3 which the amulet appears in finds the Tree of Harmony in the Evergreen forest and tried to destroy the tree by attacking it.</p>
<p>"Hey Trixie! I dare you to wear this amulet that's more powerful instead" Twilight said.</p>
<p>"I accept your challenge" Trixie said as she took off the alicorn amulet and put on the fake one as Twilight gave the alicorn amulet to Zecora to hide it so no one finds it ever again.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry everyone. How can I ever make this up to you?" Trixie asked.</p>
<p>"You could help us find the Disharmony crew?" Twilight offered.</p>
<p>"I remember hearing that the Disharmony crew is going to Neverland as Discord plans to spread chaos over the universe with the elements of disharmony" Trixie said</p>
<p>"Thanks Trixie!" Twilight said as she and the rest of the mane 6 travelled to Neverland just as Discord was finishing a deal with Captain Hook to kill Peter Pan in exchange for a scroll with a list of the disharmony elements and the long-lost legendary elements of balance along with a map which had all of the elements' location with some elements of balance hidden in the Keyblade graveyard marked on the map.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>Steven Universe, everyone's loveable male crystal gem found a gem temple hidden in Beach City with a prophecy about the Disney Knights which mentions the Crystal gems in images and writing which convinced him to persuade the crystal gems to join the toon Alliance because it was mention also in the prophecy.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In the very heart of Wasteland...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>There was the tree of balance which had all of the elements of balance slotted inside like how the tree of harmony was before the princesses used the elements of harmony the first time.</p>
<p>The tree was a cross between bronze, gold and brown with yellow light emitting from it as it made a very strong barrier to protect Wasteland and its residents from all types of evil as it was made to do.</p>
<p>Just then, Briella, Yin and Yang, Rose luck/Rose, Coco Pommel, Sunset Shimmer, Scootaloo, Bab Seed, Pistol Pete, PJ's sister and a few others were drawn to Wasteland by the tree.</p>
<p>The known elements of balance were:</p>
<p>Nurture</p>
<p>Calm</p>
<p>Element of Inspiration:</p>
<p>The Element of Darkness</p>
<p>The Element of Light</p>
<p>The Element of Belief</p>
<p>The Element of Music</p>
<p>The Element of Crafty</p>
<p>The Element of Mischief</p>
<p>The Element of Heart (to which like the Element of Magic, binds them together.)</p>
<p>The element of Spunk</p>
<p>Element of remedy, to which the one who holds that Element can heal and help others when they get hurt</p>
<p>and The Element of distrust, the one who holds that element will only trust those they can feel they can trust like those on their team but the others like the bad guys and the good guys they hold their Element true to its name by having distrust of them.</p>
<p>The only element bearers known so far which was revealed by the tree's light shining on them through their respective elements are: Nurture: Briella</p>
<p>Calm: Rose/Roseluck(new ally)</p>
<p>Element of Inspiration: Coco Pommel<br/>The Element of Darkness: Yin<br/>The Element of Light: Yang<br/>The Element of Music (because Music is Magic too XD ) Sunset Shimmer(Princess and element)<br/>Element of remorse: Bab Seed<br/>The Element of Mischief-Pistol Pete The element of Spunk- Scootaloo<br/>Element of remedy: Steven Universe</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-some time pasted as we tracked the fourth journal and brought it back to Twilight's Castle-...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>When we looked inside the journal, it listed a few more elements of harmony that were hidden across the universe that we had to find such as:</p>
<p>Element of Family</p>
<p>Friendship</p>
<p>Trust</p>
<p>Good Cheer</p>
<p>Humility</p>
<p>Temperance</p>
<p>Then Princess Celestia appeared.</p>
<p>"There is a tree of balance somewhere out there that protects a world of forgotten characters. As there are disharmony and harmony elements, there's also elements of balance which are in between the two sides. I believe there are still some out there and you need to find them before Discord does" Celestia said.</p>
<p>-<span class="u">End of dream heart arc until next time...-</span></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Cutscene:</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Bill Cipher travelled to the future and met up with the Time Baby to make a deal.</p>
<p>"I can give anything you desire" Bill Cipher said.</p>
<p><em>When the time is right, I'll destroy the competition known as Time Baby, the last time giant and be the only being able to shoot lasers!</em> Bill Cipher thought.</p>
<p>"I'll give it some thought" Time baby said.</p>
<p><em>He wants to kill me!</em> Time baby thought.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the Mane 6 faced the Disharmony crew, a bunch of characters from the past MLP appeared to aid them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Past ponies were :</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>G1 Surprise had purple eyes, a white coat, Light Green mane and a 4 Red Balloons cutie mark(Inspiration for Pinkie)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>G1 Clover had pink eyes, a light pink coat, a light pink mane and a Four leaf clover cutie mark (Also inspiration for Pinkie)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>G2(My little pony tales) Pinkie Pie had blue eyes, a pink coat, a Light pink mane and a Two blue balloons and one yellow balloon cutie mark.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>G1(Orignal series) Applejack had green eyes, a orange coat, a yellow mane and a Five red apples cutie mark with a blue bow in her tail -inspiration for G4(Present-day) Applejack-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>G1 Starlight (Also inspiration for G4 Applejack)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>G1 Melody was a pegasus who had blue eyes, a turquoise coat, a green mane and a Three green music notes cutie mark,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Glory was a unicorn who had purple eyes, a white coat, Purple with a blue streak in mane and a Purple shooting star cutie mark</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sparkler who had purple eyes, a silver coat, Purple with red streak in mane and a 4 blue diamonds cutie mark(Inspiration for Rarity)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>G3 Rarity had blue eyes, a pink coat, Yellow, orange and dark pink mane, blue, purple and green tail and a Heart with a rainbow swirl cutie mark</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>G1 Twilight who had purple eyes, a pink coat, White with purple stripe in mane and a Five Dark Pink stars cutie mark with a blue bow in her tail and</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Moondancer was a unicorn who had blue eyes, a white coat, a red mane and a Purple moon surrounded by five red stars cutie mark (Inspiration for G4 Twilight)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>G1 Posey had green eyes, a yellow coat, pink mane and a 5 Pink tulips cutie mark with a green bow in her pink tail</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and G3 Fluttershy -a toy- (Inspiration for Fluttershy)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>G1 Firefly was a pegasus who had purple eyes, a pink coat, a Purplish Blue mane and a Two purplish blue lightning bolts cutie mark(Inspiration for Rainbow Dash)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and G3 Rainbow Dash who had purple eyes, a blue coat, Pink, orange, yellow and green mane and blue, pink and purple tail and a Rainbow between two clouds cutie mark.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then the Disharmony crew knocked out the present-day mane 6 and the past ponies tried to protect their present-day counterparts but were knocked back into the wall.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They watched helplessly as the Disharmony crew took each of the G4 mane 6 members to different locations.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">-End of cutscene-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>No extra today but I will give you a little sneak peak of what's coming up soon!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I've also already planned out the big final at the end once I've past 29 chapters which looks like it really is going to happen!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I'm going to try and give Patch more screen time!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ok, Quiz time! (Can more people give answers to the questions plz?)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Should I do a trilogy or a series if possible?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>What should the third story be called if you vote for me doing a trilogy? (The first candidate title is Magical Disney: Saving our Childhood)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>What other cartoons from the past should I include other than Jem and My Little Pony?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Are there are good cartoons from the past that I've missed out or haven't discovered yet?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Can anyone explain what Inhumaniods, G.I. Joe , Bucky O' hare and the Toad wars, Talespin, Goof Troop and Quack Pack were about?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Should I bring back the House of Mouse again too?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Does anyone have any interesting ideas for Code Lyoko so I can think up a scheme for X.A.N.A.?( because when they did the original show it was always so creative the scheme in many different ways so think up new ones is a lot harder than it looks!)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>That's all the questions for today! Here's a taster of the next arc called 'Dark Era':</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Sneak peak of what's to come...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>The Beast from Over the Garden wall went to Republic City in Avatar Korra's world just before Vatuu-Unalok got killed by giant blue astral projected Korra and fused with them causing a rift in the timeline.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>All of book 3 and 4 with the nonbenders in the Earth Kingdom become Airbenders, Korra remerging with Ravaa, the Red Loutus and Kuvira uniting the Earth Kingdom together with the final battle still happened.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>The big difference was the 10 thousand years darkness in the sky.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Then the most extraordinary thing with the past avatars happened...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-End of sneak peak for now...-</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So I'll be getting to work on all of the other chapters to come so I get past that chapter 29 mark in 3 chapters time so stay tuned for more action and awesomeness of teamwork and friendship! (I'm sorry if I don't give all the characters enough 'screen time'! I sometimes forget the names so please remind me if you remember!)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Here's a few codes to work on while you wait!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(You're going to LOVE the supense in the future chapters! Especially the Jem and Librarians featured ones!)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Hlnvgsrmt droo szkkvm gl KRCZI</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Xlizo rh nliv nbhgvirlfh zmw klhhryov nliv wverlfh gszm svi ldm nlgsvi!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Gvxsizg szh hvxivgob yfrog hlnvgsrmt zmw KRCZI kozmh gl hgvzo rg!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Xllprv Xzg xlfow yv vero</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Yvdziv gsv Slnvdliow tvnh! YVDZIV!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(Keyword: Outrageous)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Xyf rnj xvy zcfhxrgqg ujs nhkarpm Imhltxeuyg!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Nzs Gbjfoxg ujs mvrnjezimg!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Nav szmbawfm tie liwmlm!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ykzc Xemggbx bj a hmu dwfe pyo jigyjjyl ko hi wh hfclfn lsf faty! Myeyi olw ofe Aes Jowlg!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ah Xrkk!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(Keyword: We are the Misfits)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Cpad egk Kxqlymk, Xwwhzsg hrp nsrm!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Cwi ms kvnsc aclwizwkys</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ni tyi fpw Rqlxexs, fyk zszok fzx taxtvv! Tuh Im'jj ohfje gvx alv!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Fpw Xbbfcirj Wmprs!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ojfxaat ms aitssga ssl fsz ebfym usf owybbfc e dfpe dlutw jvwajk ug mg alq Rwr Jbthi blx gvx av khzxwj</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Nekxt pw Nzayqlz</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I hope you've enjoyed this long chapter!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So read and review or PIXAR and all of the other villains will get you!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Disney Knight Grace, Out!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>PS: Summer time is coming! Should I do a birthday chapter?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Flutterbat being in wasteland with Golden Lilly formerly being the element of nurture, being Fluttershy's mother and getting into a fitting rage was my friend, AnoymousZGirl's idea!<br/>Briella helping Spike with love advice along with the elements of balance was AnoymousZgirl's idea</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28- Disaster strikes, Gems and a whole lot of FIRE SALT!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Includes elements of book 3 and 4 of Korra, Season 2 of the flash, season 5 of FIM, over the garden wall and season 2 of Steven Universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Beast from Over the Garden wall went to Republic City in Avatar Korra's world just before Vatuu-Unalok got killed by giant blue astral projected Korra and fused with them causing a rift in the timeline.</p><p>All of book 3 and 4 with the nonbenders in the Earth Kingdom become Airbenders, Korra re-merging with Ravaa, the Red Louts and Kuvira uniting the Earth Kingdom together with the final battle still happened.</p><p>Then big difference was the 10 thousand years darkness in the sky.</p><p>Then the most extraordinary thing with the past avatars happened...</p><p>The spirit of Aang and the other past avatars left the spirit world somehow and merged with us.</p><p>Yen Sid told the others to find Korra in the Avatar world while I stayed with Green, Chee Chee, Twilight and Iron man.</p><p>"Can you build something for me in case I have to travel into different stories in the future?" I asked.</p><p>"Sure, what is it?" Tony asked.</p><p>Then I showed him the description of the 'object' from my previous story 'Iron Girl' and he began to draw a template.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Meanwhile...</span>
</p><p>The others found Korra in the Swamp with the huge tree that's connected to the whole city through its branches with Toph, -my favourite character before Aang as she's awesome- the first Metalbender in existence.</p><p>Korra hadn't been able to go into the avatar state for a while so the past avatars were able to give them the ability to help Korra reconnect with her past lives again.</p><p>Then they searched for the Beast fusion and found it outside of Republic City.</p><p>They fought the Beast but it escaped and began to target specific worlds including Star's home.</p><p>The first place the Beast Fusion went to was Beach City were he met the three Homeworld gems: Lapis, Jasper and Peridot.</p><p>Peridot had light-green skin and neon-green eyes, green fingers that levitate around where her palm would be with hair is yellowish green styled into a tetrahedron shape wearing a light-green visor that covers half of her face, a sleeveless, green, V-neck medium green bodysuit with a dark-green diamond outline around the cut out of her neck area; meeting together to a pale yellow diamond symbol at the front, below the diamond symbol, with a dark-green portion between her chest and leggings, light-green, and with dark-green portions, with yellow, diamond-shaped knees and elbow pads large boots and armguards with Her gem on her forehead shaped like an inverted triangle with rounded edges.</p><p>Lapis Lazuli had sky blue skin, shoulder-length, basic blue hair in a hairstyle similar to Pearl's with dark blue irises, along with wings made of water which she can extend and retract at will wearing a flowing, basic blue skirt Dress, which is knee-length with a downward-facing dark blue triangle, a backless, halter crop-top with an upward-facing dark blue triangle that ties into a blue ribbon on the back of her shoulders, and was barefoot.</p><p>Jasper and Peridot helped the beast fusion fight against the crystal gems.</p><p>The Beast Fusion blasted the Crystal gems with a dark purple beam that was too powerful even for the gems.</p><p>"Please help me, Mom" Steven whispered as he closed his eyes and unlocked his mother full power as he took out her sword and held back the homeworld gems as Pearl and Amethyst escaped.</p><p>Garnet stayed with Steven to face Jasper.</p><p>"Oh great, you're both out? And you're fused again? Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are" Jasper mocked.</p><p>Garnet: *chuckles* Garnet chuckled.</p><p>"No you haven't!" she remarked.</p><p>She then sang <strong>Stronger than you.</strong></p><p>(Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl head into the control room, and tie up Peridot with Amethyst's whip)</p><p>Peridot: *tied up* Don't touch that! You clods don't know what you're doing!</p><p>Amethyst: You got this, Pearl!</p><p>Pearl: Okay, ship. Turn us around!</p><p>Steven looks at Garnet fighting Jasper on a monitor and the scene changes back to it. After an attack from Jasper, both land near the ship's power core.</p><p>Peridot escapes, while the Crystal Gems are stranded on the falling ship, along with Lapis and Jasper.</p><p>"Garnet!" Steven, Amethyst, and Pearl exclaimed.</p><p>"This ship is going down!" Garnet cried.</p><p>"What about Lapis?" Steven asked, worriedly.</p><p>"There's no time!" Garnet cried.</p><p>Then the beast led Jasper and Peridot into the Marvel Universe with Lapis close behind them to act out her plan to save Steven as The beast made a deal with a familiar robot that was silver.</p><p>Then Lapis fused with Jasper to become Malachite.</p><p>Malachite had four eyes and pointed teeth with light mint-green colour hair styled in the shape of a star and sea-foam green with dark-green stripes skin with a pattern similar to Jasper's along with six arms, four of which function as legs and two torsos joined together like a Centaur; Her upper-torso and arms were longer and more slender, while her lower-torso and four limbs were more muscular with the upper-half of her outfit is dark-green and black, resembling Lapis Lazuli's top, but is solid at the back, with no ribbon and lower-half resembles a one-piece swimsuit that was mostly black with a green V-neck collar that connects to form a Yellow Diamond emblem and she happened to be massive in size nearly equal to Sugilite.</p><p>Lapis took control of Malachite , brought them back to Beach City away from the action and trapped them in the sea.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>The Mane 6 recruited some potential background ponies like Sweetie Drops/Bon Bon, Sea swirl, DJ Pon-3/Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia Melody, Strawberry Sunrise, Princess Erroia, Tree hugger, Cherry Spices, and Princess Golden Lilly through magic Scrolls with Spike's magic to help win the fight against the Disharmony crew while they were all separated.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">-Back in Ponyville, Sky find Sweetie Belle and gives advice:</span>
</p><p>(Miz the British Pirate's scene!)</p><p>"UGH! I'M SO FRUSTRATED!" The purple and pink-maned filly yelled in... Well, frustration.</p><p>Sweetie Belle was pacing around her room, light green sparks escaping her horn.</p><p>It was unknown what she was actually mad about, but if she was this angry; it was most probably important.</p><p>A knock at her door alerted the annoyed pony to another presence.</p><p>"Sweetie, you okay in there?" A voice asked.</p><p>It definitely wasn't Rarity, or any of the other ponies for that matter.</p><p>They'd all been on another stupid adventure, again.</p><p>"Come in.." Sweetie mumbled, putting her head in her hoofs.</p><p>Who had entered... Well, she didn't even know who she was.</p><p>It was a blonde-haired, blue-eyed girl.</p><p>The crystal-like orbs showed kindness, unlike those of Diamond Tiara's.</p><p>Gah, just the thought of that wretched bully made her want to gag in disgust.</p><p>Instead of making a move to insult or hit her, the human smiled.</p><p>"Hi there, I'm Sky. You must be Rarity's sister- Sweetie Belle, right?"</p><p>Nodding, Sweetie put on a smile.</p><p>"That's a fake smile, missy!" The teen laughed, ruffling her hair.</p><p>Wow, someone apart from the Crusaders was being nice to her!</p><p>Now, her smile was actually real, her eyes twinkling.</p><p>"Now, that is a real smile. You smile with your eyes, not your mouth."</p><p>Come to think of it, you couldn't really pull off a smile without the eyes.</p><p>You could fake a smile; just curl up your lips. Done. But your eyes don't really show it.</p><p>Shuffling towards her anxiously, Sky sat down on Sweetie's bed.</p><p>"So, what's got you irritated?" She asked, swinging her legs over the side of the blankets.</p><p>Her pose was that of a gossiping teen at a sleepover; lying on her stomach, hands holding her chin up.</p><p>"Love." She replied, banging her head against her sheets.</p><p>"You wouldn't understand."</p><p>Sky rose an eyebrow at Sweetie's statement, another wide grin forming on her pale face. In a mock-gossipy-teenager voice, she exclaimed, "Well, I do! I have a boyfriend!"</p><p>At first, Sweetie actually thought this Sky person was lying. Then, the eyes again.</p><p>The eyes showed her truth- if she was lying, a glint of mischief would have appeared. But nope. "Really?" Her voice cracked slightly.</p><p>As she nodded, Sky sat up.</p><p>"Yeah, me and Kenny have been shipped for a good few chapters now."</p><p>A look of confusion crossed Sweetie's face.</p><p>"Shipping means coupled together." She added quickly.</p><p>Closing her eyes contently, Sweetie gave a polite nod.</p><p>As Sky went on, about how much she loved Kenny or something, she thought she was going to literally fall asleep.</p><p>Was this what Rarity was always gossiping about? Flash Sentry, Fancy-Pants, Cheese Sandwich, and all those other ponies her friends had the hots for?</p><p>Suddenly, her face went red.</p><p>What Sky had said made her start stuttering;</p><p>"You like Spike, don't you?"</p><p>"W-what?! No!"</p><p>"It's obviooooous!~" Sky replied in a sing-songy voice. A sigh escaped her mouth, squeaky voice hushing down to a quieter volume.</p><p>"Yeah, b-but I heard Button Mash likes me, and besides, S-Spike likes Rarity!"</p><p>"Didn't you hear? He's over her."</p><p>"Really?!"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"OHMYGOSH!" Perhaps the desperation in Sweetie's voice was a little too clear.</p><p>Sky chuckled, ruffling her hair once again.</p><p>"Don't get too excited, and don't- I repeat, don't- rush it."</p><p>
  <span class="u">-end of scene-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>While Tony worked on the future project, I went out with Chee Chee and Green to help the others as we tracked the Beast in the marvel universe and had a DC Marvel crossover again.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Barry (The Flash) found out there were two earths, the one he was from and an earth from the past where the original Flash was from.</p><p>Do you remember the helmet that came out of the wormhole before the reverse-flash went into his time machine to go home?</p><p>Well, it belongs to Jay Garrick, the original flash.</p><p>Barry arrived in Earth 2/ New Earth and bumped into someone.</p><p>It was an older guy with blue eyes and brown-white hair wearing a red with a yellow lightening bolt outfit with a metal helmet with wings on it.</p><p>It was Jay Garrick!</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>Discord, who was back in Equestria, with his disharmony crew noticed that there were ponies who were like the Mane 6 but at a bigger scale.</p><p>Some of them were already part of his crew so he gathered the rest together with the Disharmony crew for his plan to work.</p><p>He called them the Opposite mane 6 who were:</p><p>Cherry Jubilee(AppleJack),</p><p>Cheese Sandwich(Pinkie Pie),</p><p>Tree Hugger(Fluttershy),</p><p>Lightening Dust(Rainbow Dash),</p><p>Suri Polomare(Rarity) and</p><p>Trixie (Twilight).</p><p>So he sent them all across the universe including the Flash Mutiverse which attracted the Toon alliance and Crystal Gems' attention as they went after them.</p><p>Then Discord returned to Castle Oblivion.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>As Bill Cipher, Metal Green and Discord tried to brainstorm ideas for future plans,</p><p>Scourge emerged to the scene to get revenge on Metal Green.</p><p>"I thought I got rid of you chapters ago" Metal Green amused.</p><p>"Not funny, metal face. You don't go around beating people up without a fair fight" Scourge said.</p><p>"Not now, rookie. We're trying to get ideas here!" Discord snapped.</p><p>"I'm not a ROOKIE! I've been in the Sonic comics OK?! Gosh! I have a suggestion" Scourge said.</p><p>"What?" The evil trio asked.</p><p>"Call in the other versions of Eggman and Robotnik" Scourge offered.</p><p>"Hey, boys. Why don't you take a break and I'll handle things here for a while?" PIXAR offered.</p><p>"Well, the Shadow Blot is still loose in the universe" Bill Cipher stated.</p><p>"We'll take that offer" Discord said as the boys dashed away for vacation.</p><p>"Now for plan FUTURE. All Soldiers, find the Opposite Mane 6 and help them capture the real Mane 6. Then take them to each of these locations" PIXAR said as she handed each solider with different locations for each division to take as they marched through the portal.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>As if by magic, Korra managed to find the Beast Fusion and fought it while Wirt blew out the dark lantern while killed the fusion all together.</p><p>At the same time, PIXAR offered us a choice:</p><p>"You can save your beloved Mane 6 ponies or the whole universe with my assistance" PIXAR offered.</p><p>"Your precious ponies are scattered around the world in the future and there's no way you can save them all" PIXAR stated.</p><p>"Here's the plan. Green, you go to the future and save the Mane 6 with Barry's help. We'll distract her" I whispered to the others.</p><p>"Ok, PIXAR. You win. We choose the universe without your help" I said.</p><p>Then Lelouch and C.C. Used one of the nightmare robots to track her own.</p><p>"Genie, we'll need Douglas back for some action" I said.</p><p>Then in a puff of smoke, he reappeared again.</p><p>"Douglas at your service" He said.</p><p>"We'll need your help with PIXAR and the finale" I said.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I can practically smell PIXAR's crime a mile away" Douglas said as he led us to PIXAR.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXX</span>
</p><p>In the 'Equal' village with the exact same row of pink houses opposite each other,</p><p>Double Diamond helped the residents cherish and strengthen their true friendship with each other.</p><p>Double Diamond had Light cobalt blue eyes, a Light cyanish gray and White mane, White coat and a three blue snowflakes in a triangle formation cutie mark.</p><p>Night Glider, Sugar Belle and Party Favour had left their town/ Village to find Starlight and give her a suitable punishment for what she did in 'The Cutie Map-part 1 and 2'.</p><p>Night Glider had Brilliant cerulean eyes, a White and Light phthalo bluish gray mane, Moderate azure coat and a crescent moon surrounded by two white curved feathers cutie mark.</p><p>Sugar Belle had Moderate cerise eyes, a Moderate magenta mane, Pale cerise coat, a cherry-topped cupcake with four jelly beans cutie mark and a Strong cyan magic aura.</p><p>Party Favour had Light cobalt blue eyes, Moderate azure and cornflower blue mane, Light cyanish gray coat and a balloon animal with streamer cutie mark.</p><p>Three ponyville ponies called Bloomforth, Flitter and Written script helped them search for Starlight Glimmer, not realising she was part of a group.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>The past ponies managed to find the mane 6 in time as they unlocked their special hope and friendship powers after the mane 6 had been safely rescued and helped them as the mane 6 used their Rainbow power to defeat the Disharmony crew.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXX</span>
</p><p>After the Crystal Gems and the toon alliance returned to Beach City, Steven makes some fire salt using Ingredients like :</p><p>1. Salt</p><p>2. Ghost Pepper</p><p>3. Carolina Reaper Pepper</p><p>4. Red Food Dye</p><p>5. Red - Pink Edible Glitter</p><p>6. Sour Cream</p><p>and followed the following method:</p><p>Put the peppers and sour cream in blender and blend until liquified. (If wanted, put water. Water makes the pepper's heat intensify.)</p><p>Once liquified, mix all ingredients together.</p><p>He was also able to both make and buy more cookie cats so I could use the power of Fire salt and cookie cats to scare PIXAR away!</p><p>The cookie cat item was shaped like a cat's head, has two eye holes in the chocolate exterior, and feature at least two flavours of ice cream — one half of the ice cream is vanilla, while the other half is strawberry and had a wrapper of the ice cream sandwich is a half vanilla, half strawberry flavoured ice cream sandwich, and features an image of the product's mascot, Cookie Cat.</p><p>The cookie cat item was able to summon Cookie Cat, the mascot!</p><p>Cookie Cat (the mascot) had brown fur, one pink eye and one white eye, representing the vanilla and strawberry flavours of the ice cream and a circular space helmet.</p><p>He made an entrance with his shaped like a fish spaceship and shot lasers at PIXAR.</p><p>"AHHH!" PIXAR cried as we also attacked her.</p><p>Then PIXAR and her group retreated back to the moon.</p><p>In Beach City, As Steven and Connie spent more time together, they became a couple. An adorable one in fact.</p><p>Wirt and Greg were introduced to Dipper and Mabel, their sort-of counterparts and they all became best friends.</p><p>Dib, the boy with a giant head, befriended Dipper as well.</p><p>So we all headed back to the Mystery shack by looking through Stan's memories on a projector screen.</p><p>
  <span class="u">Cutscene:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>On the moon, PIXAR gathered her team together and lead them into a room with a machine similar to Synergy's only with a modern twist.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Guys, I want you to meet Pixel. She's an A.I. I stole from a guy called Techrat from the past with some expert help" PIXAR said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Pixel appeared as a young 19 year old girl in front them.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hey there" she said bluntly.</em></p><p>"<em>Pixel, will my next plan be successful" PIXAR asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Yes. Just don't ask how. You'll see soon enough" Pixel replied.</em></p><p>"<em>Pixel here knows all of my future plans because I've uploaded them on to her hard drive. However if the Disney Knight ever found out about her, they' always be one step ahead" PIXAR stated.</em></p><p>"<em>How did you manage to steal her from the past?" Yokai asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Skill and contacts like a guy called Zipper" PIXAR replied.</em></p><p>"<em>So what's next?" Venice asked.</em></p><p>"<em>We make some calls to the Serpent Brotherhood" PIXAR replied with an evil grin.</em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-End of Cutscene and the Dark Era arc until the Libris Fabula arc( <strong>AKA The Librarians!</strong>) -</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Extra:</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Meanwhile, Somewhere in the Sonic Universe...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The Shadow Blot and Iblis joined together to take over that universe.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Sonic, Silver, Blaze and the rest of the Freedom fighters fought it with all their might with the power of the chaos and Sol emeralds in their super forms.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>They managed to save all of the Sonic Universe but didn't realise all of the different versions of Eggman and Robotnik from the different shows from both the past and present were meeting up to form a group known as 'The Mecha Knights!'. </strong> </em>
</p><p>"<em><strong>Are you ready for a showdown?" SU(Sonic Underground) Robotnik asked.</strong></em></p><p>
  <em> <strong>They all smiled.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>-End of Extra till the Sonic arc-</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I hope you liked the next edition to this ever-growing story! I've almost reach 29 and I will have made another target to beat once this is all over! (Trust me this is very long!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>As promised, I will do my very best to bring more Ducktales, House of Mouse and a few more Habros cartoons other than Jem into the mix EVENTUALLY!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I say eventually because I've already planned everything else out. However, Even though I'm not certain this will turn out be a series. It's safe to say that I DO have a few ideas for a third one...</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'll need some help with this though.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The big question that will help out with this future project is:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>What shows do you remember watching from your childhood? (It doesn't have to just be cartoons. A little varity helps too!)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'm asking so there's a variety of childhood shows I can work with that aren't just from my own.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>But I don't think I can quite handle adding Barney into the mix like how I added Baloney (the Animaniacs parody of Barney) in one of my previous story where I got a teacher to turn into the nightmare orange dinosaur!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>But I'm a little off topic there...</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'm going to see if I can give Dark Heart from one of the Care Bears Movies a little more backstory so the Movie can make a little bit more sense.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>If I get the whole 'Reality Warping' for the Libris Fabula wrong, then I probably will have forgotten how the whole warping thing works apart from turning into fairy tale character from the ORIGNAL Grimms' tales (Meaning NO HAPPY ENDINGS).</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Either way, just correct me in anyway so I can change it so it basically fits the script as they say.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'll give Patch and Douglas so more screen time so they at least show more powers and fight scenes.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Does anyone remember Brother Bear?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>If you watched Classic Disney Movies as well in your childhood, you can mention that too!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I know no one still likes the fact that the Jem movie is still happening in October but the outline of its plot but mostly the villian -it's not Eric anymore! It's Eric's female counterpart, Erica! Let's give her a round of Applause(!)-</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Silence.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Anyway, I've got this idea that Erica could somehow use what ever other villian that's in the movie (No Misfits unfortunately) to kidnap not only Darkwing Duck's Toon Team but Jem and Optumus Prime from the 80's Transformers for their own gain to increase profit and dominate the stage!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Wait a minute! I've said too much!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Well, You'll see it eventually in October 26 in cinemas near you!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>JUST KIDDING!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I meant on here sometime in the summer depending on how that plans out!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Who's excited for the 11th July?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'm looking forward to learning more about Stan's past!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>My Little Pony is awesome!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I think Derpy is interesting!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Oh, about that object project Tony was working on... If you read 'Iron Girl', you might get an idea of what it is...</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Did you notice there was a changeling at Matilda's wedding in 'A Slice of Life'?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Code time!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>(Code: Jem)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Ovunrpbluy me Vesrg!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Fngtaef rw m cioq kqwmgb</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Gaxoun gmcw mai yjkul wgvqaww</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Exedrr xroqb Vmrrnxa Pjwt</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Kyfcsz Veeq Putie Baqnxun Fqupq</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Bgaxxmusa fezcw Djmzksi Meeq xa jhayx tnv mb e erwfnv</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Question time!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>What diabolical plan should Drakken and Shego come up with to attract the attention of Coral that involves KP (Kim Possible)and Ron?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Should I introduce the mirror world from the comics or is that too much since I haven't actually read it yet?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>The Librarians return in November! Are you guys as excited as I am?!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Who else thinks the Flash is going to be even more awesome in season 2?!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Should I do more shorts in between the suspense and tension moments make the chapters longer and exciting?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you think I'll still make this interesting if I do a third one or even a series?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Are there any 80's or 90's shows I've missed off on my list?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Cookies are AWESOME!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Ok, now here's Pinkie to sign us off.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Pinkie: I hope you enjoyed this amazing chapter!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>More is coming soon! Who wants Ally Mcbeal?!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>This Jem Craze is awesome!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>See you next time!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Me: Er...Thanks Pinkie.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Anyway, Read and review or PIXAR, Coral and all of the other villains will get you!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Disney Knight Grace, Out!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>PS: Qvggz rh Yirgrhs zmw gsv urmzov droo yv VKRX!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Gsv Xszmtvormt uiln 'Z horxv lu oruv' droo tvg nliv xszizxgvi wvevolknvmg!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Zohl gsv Xofhgvi droo nzpv zm zkkvzizmxv rm gsv ufgfiv!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Mecha Knights and Pixel were AnomyousZGirl's idea!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29- Libris Fabula (part 1) and the Defeat of PIXAR (part 2)!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dulaque led the serpent Brotherhood made up of Lamia's assassins and the ninjas from the end of the first 'The Librarian' movie to the Annex as PIXAR was eager to test out the Libris Fabula book.</p><p>The brown story book was on the desk Flynn had left it after he used it to get the Libray back and saved Eve.</p><p>So they took it and were leaving just as Jenkins, an older guy with brown eyes and a kind face wearing a smart dark blue suit came down the stairs and saw them.</p><p>"EVE! We have intruders!" He cried as he got out a sword to fight them but the brotherhood members started to run away as Jenkins and the other Librarians tried to chase after them.</p><p>However once the brotherhood surrounded them after Dulaque went through a portal to give the book to PIXAR, The Librarians retreated back to The Annex as the Brotherhood tried to kill them off.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>PIXAR accepted the book from Dulaque.</p><p>"Good luck with your amazing plan" he said as he went back to the Librarian dimension.</p><p>She brought the book to Wasteland and tested the book to make sure it worked.</p><p>"Yokai does some disco dancing" PIXAR said as Yokai automatically began to start dancing for no reason to disco music.</p><p>"It works!" She exclaimed.</p><p>She then wrote a note in case something ever happened to her so a person from her past could know where the Libris Fabula ended and could get found again.</p><p>After the first part of her plan to get the Libris Fabula had gone smoothly, she wrote down the steps to the second part and followed in its precise order:</p><p>1. She ordered all of the members of her team to stay on the moon to guard Atomic Betty and stay out of sight apart from Adagio, Aria, Yokai, Turbo jr and Smakky's old minions the Loonatics stayed in the shadows</p><p>2. She placed the story book in her brown shoulder bag</p><p>3. She got Alice to befriend Diana and to keep her alive as long as possible</p><p>As for number 4, we had sent her an invitation to Disneyland in California for a peace agreement but she had a trusty ally as a secret weapon if we tried to kill her who was skilled at creating illusions.</p><p>Before she went to Disneyland, she went back to the moon to check on Pixel, the A.I she stole from Techrat who ha built her for a undeveloped Movie.</p><p>Pixel was currently playing loud music and some of the ponies in Ponyville saw party lights coming from the moon along with music as she threw a party on her own.</p><p>PIXAR came back to the moon and was shocked to get Pixel partying.</p><p>"Pixel!" PIXAR cried.</p><p>Then the music stopped playing and Pixel was a little shock to see her back so quick.</p><p>"Oh hey PIXAR, you're back early." Pixel said.</p><p>"Pixel, I need you to guard the base in wasteland while I'm gone ok? I'll be back real soon if I don't die first" PIXAR said.</p><p>"You won't be back for a LONG time" Pixel said as PIXAR left and she started the music again while thinking up a plan to escape the moon.</p><p>
  <span class="u"><strong>-</strong>Transition to the slightly more epic part called 'the Defeat of PIXAR'!<strong>-</strong></span>
</p><p>We prepared the perfect trap for PIXAR in Disneyland, California and arranged a 'meet the main Disney Characters' show to have PIXAR in their shadow literally.</p><p>PIXAR got a flight to California and told her secret ally to hide underneath the stage.</p><p>She met us at the theatre place.</p><p>"Ready to sign that Peace treaty?" I asked.</p><p>"You bet" PIXAR replied as she kept staring straight at me without flinching.</p><p>Just then, Chip, Dale, Mickey, Oswald, Donald and Goofy surrounded PIXAR as the huge screen in front of us showed everyone all of PIXAR's past failures causing her to be utterly embarrassed.</p><p>"You tricked me, didn't you?! There was no treaty, was there?! You'll pay!" PIXAR cried.</p><p>"Well, on that note...I challenge you to one last duel. Whoever wins, lives to see another day" I said.</p><p>"And the loser?" PIXAR asked.</p><p>"They die" I said.</p><p>"I accept" PIXAR stated as she brought out her lightsaber sword once more.</p><p>"Let's fight" I said, eagerly as I drew a purple energy sword and ran towards her.</p><p>PIXAR charged as well and we clashed.</p><p>She tried to cut me and I ducked when she aimed for my head then kicked her leg to make her loose her balance.</p><p>We dueled the usual sword fight moves and I knocked her sword out of her hand.</p><p>"You've messed with the universe for the last time" I said.</p><p>"You haven't seen the last of me" PIXAR said with a smile as I killed her and she vanished in a puff of smoke while screaming.</p><p>Moments later, Yokai appeared.</p><p>"What do you want, buster? Here for revenge of your master?" Sky asked.</p><p>"No, I have some new regarding PIXAR. She had a nobody this whole time called Diane and that also means she has a heartless. " Yokai said.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>In Earth one Flash world...</em> </span>
</p><p>Green went out to search for parts of a machine he was working on to keep Catlin good so she could stay on Team Flash for longer.</p><p>"I will avenge Ronnie!" She cried while the remainder of Team Flash held her down.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Back in Disneyland...</em> </span>
</p><p>"Oh and one more thing...She has a daughter called Coral" Yokai added.</p><p>"She had a daughter and she didn't realise?!" Everyone cried.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">In the Future at the exact same time..</span>.</em>
</p><p>Coral had her mother's black hair which was short and her grandfather's green eyes wearing a similar dress to Wendy's blue dress from the first Peter pan movie only purple with chameleon abilities, black boots and red 'n' blue make-up.</p><p>She was currently about 15 years old now and had just bought a newspaper which flashed events of the past on it along with the news at that time as well.</p><p>She noticed it mention 'PIXAR, the Future's greatest leader killed a hero' as its headline.</p><p>That's when she found out her mother was gone only after she read the newspaper, she searched up PIXAR on the net and it showed the family tree with PIXAR next to her father and her name below them.</p><p>She grew furious and read more which led her to also discover her Pixar and Disney heritage.</p><p>She looked up all of the strongest villains, Disney and Pixar, and began recruiting by holding a sign-up stall in between the Pixar and Disney universes.</p><p>In the front of the line was Rippen and the Milk man from Cereal world, both from 'Penn Zero: Part-time hero' along with his trusty but annoying sidekick Larry, Bomb Voyage from the Incredibles, Jangles the clown from 'Inside out', Chef Skinner from the past and Killer Frost (AKA Catlin).</p><p>Catlin never made the cut as Green had a tracker on her which forced her to return home right away.</p><p>Rippen, the Milk man, Larry, Bomb Voyage, Jangle and Chef Skinner made the cut.</p><p>"According to the net files, My mother had-or has- a nobody in the past called Diane who is being protected. Therefore, there must be a heartless too and we are going to find it. The net mentioned that since PIXAR is a unique character from the future, 7 pieces of a map which leads to her heartless' location placed in different world appeared in different world right after she died and we're going to find them all! Now who's with me?!" Coral cried.</p><p>"Yeah!" the villains exclaimed.</p><p>"I now have a team and no one will stay in my way!" Coral stated as they all raced through a portal to the past/present.</p><p>Little did she realise, her mother's team were waiting for a new leader to show up.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-End of PIXAR's definitive arc and start of Coral's defining arc that begins with 'Meeting the Librarians'-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Cutscene:</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>We were told by Yen Sid that there were currently no active villains do anything to cause trouble and were able to start the summer break!</em>
</p><p>On that note we started to chant summer as the clock neared towards 11:15 when my last exam ended.</p><p>Once it hit 11:15, everyone celebrated as the tune to one of my favourite HMS song <strong>What time is it? (Summertime)</strong> began to play(Everyone reprised their roles from the previous HMS song)!</p><p>Everyone did the dance like the movie and celebrated the start of the summer holidays together not realising Coral was planning on making her entrance grand when she finally showed herself to us.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-End of Cutscene-</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I reached Chapter 29! Wow! I'm so happy! This story will be much longer than you and it is NOT the end just yet. There is much more coming and I'm working my hardest to get it all done in time!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Who likes the Gone series?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'll be sure to add Brother bear and Even Stevens in the future!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Coral is going to an interesting character to deal with...</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Does anyone understand what the cluster thing is about?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Guess what? The Librarians are coming!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Also I will do a birthday chapter but it probably won't be in this story unfortunately...</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I don't want to give away any spoilers but be prepared for a wild goose chase in the form of a treasure map hunt!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>BTW, I'd really appreciate it if you all help me stay inspired to write more by suggesting more ideas like cartoons to visit or evil schemes to use plz? I really want to do a few more after this if I can!;)</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Oh, quick question! Has anyone see the Mailbox show especially the recent episode on the royal order of the Holy Mackerel channel that mentions my username with Douglas reading part of this story? Does anyone know which chapter that was?</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>So...I might have to combine some arcs together to make them longer in order to keep the story together in the chain of events so I get reach the last one eventually!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>There will be Jem! There will be Action, Eric Raymond and songs that help save the day scenes too!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'll bring more Crystal gem stuff once I've seen more of season 2 for Steven Universe!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>I got the date wrong for GF, the next episode of season 2 comes on 13th July!</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Also, I've got a quick shot-out to my two friends: Shadesy, I hope you like your gift when you open it tomorrow!(I sent it early so I won't forget as I'm a little busy tomorrow afternoon) and Elle/Sky, I hope you like your surprise on Saturday as well!;)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>So Read and review or Coral and her newly formed team will get you!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>And Don't worry PIXAR will come back eventually! Roger Rabbit's movie is a classic!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>PS:SLADU zloo uhwxuq vrrq dorqj zlwk Gldqh dqg khu xqnqrzq khduwohvv!</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30: Coral's big début, meeting the librarians and the start of the map quest!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks into summer and long after PIXAR's Defeat, Coral joined forces with Metal Green and the Serpent Brotherhood to find one of the legendary artefact to help them end the world as they know along with a clue to the first location of the map pieces.</p><p>With her new-found knowledge of parts of her past, Coral begins to realise the kind of power she posses such as : turning into a fish, toy, cat, dog, emotion, robot, rat etc along with ice, strength, speed etc _Basically anything to do with Disney and Pixar- which she can use to her advantage.</p><p>They started to search for sword of Poseidon (They already have the trident) in the outskirts of Manhattan.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>We were all chilling at my house for a sleepover for the summer together when Yen Sid used his magic to call us.</p><p>"Disney Knights, The Librarians need help to save the world from their enemies" Yen Sid said.</p><p>"Go Librarians!" I cried.</p><p>"But what about Summer?" Bill said in an Olaf-like voice.</p><p>"It'll have to wait. Let's go to the sci-fi show realm!" I exclaimed as we all went through a portal to the sci-fi shows section and into the Librarians' world.</p><p>Then we landed in the Annex.</p><p>The main room was exactly like the Library with its own stack of shelves, a desk that changes each time and a back door that can take you any location you want to go with a turn of the globe connected to it.</p><p>There was a brown magic clippings book that shines whenever a magic disturbance happens.</p><p>"Hello?" I asked.</p><p>"Who are these Disney Knights you keep talking about?" an Australian-like voice asked.</p><p>"My clippings Book said they're a group of fans who help other in need and save the universe from all types of threats" A young female's voice said.</p><p>"What if one of their enemies teams up with the Serpent Brotherhood?" A Male voice said.</p><p>"They'll hopefully help us stop them all" a slightly older female's voice stated.</p><p>"I think they're here!" an enthusiastic male's voice cried.</p><p>"Then we'll welcome them now" an older male vice said.</p><p>"Jenkins, We're going to need the Back door ready" the 2nd male voice which belonged to Flynn Carsen.</p><p>Flynn opened the double doors to the main room and smiled.</p><p>"Flynn? Are you the Librarian?" I asked as a flood of memories of watching the first season in half-term came crashing down in my mind from actual reality.</p><p>"Yes, I am. Are you the Disney Knights?" Flynn asked.</p><p>Flynn had brown eyes and brown short hair wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, black shoes and a brown waistcoat.</p><p>"I'm Grace and we're the Disney Knights!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm Cassandra and this is Jacob, Ezekiel, Eve and Jenkins" Cassandra, the girl with long, curly ginger hair an brown eyes wearing a flowery green top, a peachy skirt, purple tights and black shoes said.</p><p>Jenkins was the older guy with short white hair and brown eyes wearing a blue suit.</p><p>"Hey there, Little lady and everyone else" Jacob said.</p><p>He had wavy black hair and brown eyes wearing a blue jacket, blue jeans and brown shoes.</p><p>He also had a strong American accent and was possibly from Oklahoma as he was found there.</p><p>"Hey, are you all ready to suit up?" Eve asked.</p><p>She had blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a grey top, a black jacket, brown jeans and black shoes.</p><p>"Yep" I said.</p><p>"Let's have some fun!" Ezekiel exclaimed.</p><p>Ezekiel had short black hair and brown eyes wearing a dark blue jacket, light blue top, indigo jeans and blue shoes.</p><p>"The clippings book is shaking!" Cassandra exclaimed.</p><p>So Flynn opened it and a picture of the library appeared with the words 'Poseidon's sword stolen!' on the newspaper article .</p><p>Jenkins set up the back Door and connected it to the library.</p><p>So we went through the back door and miraculously ended up in the famous library in another dimension.</p><p>"Wow! Who knew legends were real?!" The boys exclaimed as we followed clues to a hidden passage.</p><p>Then we reached a cave-like area where the Serpent Brotherhood members had just taken out the sliver-blue sword of Poseidon and caused a giant tidal wave.</p><p>Coral was with them and attacked me as she used her powers to go in between worlds for the battle which happened to be Atlantis.</p><p>I found a white pearl of wishes on the sand and wished for the ability to breathe underwater along with other water abilities/powers.</p><p>Then Flynn randomly appeared next to me to help and also used the pearl to gain powers along with being able to stay alive (Also known as breathing!).</p><p>We fought Coral as she turned into the Barracuda fish from the start of <em>Finding Nemo</em> (<strong>Apparently Nemo might turn into a girl! That's what happens to real clownfish when the mother dies</strong>).</p><p>"You don't know who I am do you? I'm Coral, the daughter PIXAR forgot she ever had" Coral said.</p><p>So we struck her down with our temporary powers and once Coral realised she couldn't win this battle, she turned into a shark and retreated to avoid getting killed in the process.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXX</span>
</p><p>Meanwhile, DuLaque orders his henchmen to protect the item and kill the Librarians.</p><p>Jenkins managed to get the sword while inside the fountain of youth.</p><p>As Flynn and I returned, Jenkins threw the sword to him.</p><p>We all protected Ezekiel and Cassandra while we watched Eve and Jacob's back while they kicked some Serpent brotherhood ass!</p><p>DuLaque got farther in to the Library and stole Poseidon's trident!</p><p>"Give me the sword or Jenkins dies" DuLaque threatened</p><p>"Don't do..." Jenkins began but was silenced somehow by DuLaque, who's somehow his father (?).</p><p>"Here's the sword" Flynn said as he gave the sword to him and Jenkins was released.</p><p>"Jenkins, Catch!" Eve cried as she threw a sword to him which he caught.</p><p>Then Jenkins and DuLaque had a sword fight duel which DuLaque lost.</p><p>So DuLaque and the rest of the brotherhood retreated while accidentally leaving the sword and Trident behind to their HQ to think of more ways to get Camelot back.</p><p>"So would you to go out some time?" Ezekiel asked.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm taken but Cassandra might be free" I suggested with a secret wink.</p><p>"Would you all like to be honorary members of the Librarians?" Flynn asked.</p><p>"YES!" Chee Chee and I screamed.</p><p>Everyone else was a bit unsure.</p><p>"Don't worry guys, We can watch all of season 1 together along with the three Movies that were made before the series so you understand everything better and finally see how awesome they are!" I ranted happily.</p><p>"Ok" Kenny said for everyone else simply.</p><p>"You all get your own clippings book as well so when we need your help again, you'll know when it glows and you can write in it whenever you need to call us too" Flynn said.</p><p>"I can see why you like him so much, Eve" I said with a wide grin.</p><p>"And why's that?" Flynn asked curiously.</p><p>"You're smart, sweet, handsome and funny" I said.</p><p>"That sounds like me!" Iron Man's voice cried.</p><p>"Who was that?" Jacob asked.</p><p>"No one" I said, quickly.</p><p>"Coral escaped but we won." Flynn stated.</p><p>"She could be anywhere!" Sky exclaimed.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile at the Serpent Brotherhood HQ...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"I'd be happy to help you from the Sidelines" Morgan Le Fay said through a phone.</p><p>"I'm thinking the apple of discord next..." DuLaque pondered.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>At the same time on the moon...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>PIXAR's team found a note left by her which mentioned the Libus Fabula book and its location to get it from if a person from her past (EG: Her daughter) comes looking for it so they're able to give it to them.</p><p>Just as they found the storybook in the brown bag with the mini city place,</p><p>Coral arrived with knowledge of the book.</p><p>"Where is that storybook? It'll make this search much easier for me!" She stated.</p><p>"Here it is" Yokai said as he gave it to her.</p><p>"Thank you. Who are you?" She asked.</p><p>"We're PIXAR's team. I'm Yokai, one of the Pixar villians. We're willing to follow you as well, Coral daughter of PIXAR" Yokai said.</p><p>"Thanks but I'm not Thor, Son of Odin per say so I'll have to pass as I've got my own team." She said.</p><p>She paused before continuing.</p><p>"Yokai, You can be the new leader of the team and we can be allies for now, ok?" Coral asked.</p><p>"Ok" They all replied.</p><p>"The new girl villian finds a portal to the first clue for the location of the first Map piece" She said to the book as a portal appeared and took her to the cereal world in the <em>Penn Zero Part-time hero</em> universe.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-<em>To be continued...-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Cutscene:</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Somewhere in between reality and dream...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>PIXAR in spirit form arrived in a mindscape and met a little girl who looked vaguely similar to Coral.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl hugged PIXAR which emitted an amber light aura as she slowly gave PIXAR a new heart so her Nobody and heartless can still exist.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The light travelled all the way to the real wake world as Green was waking up and felt warmth coming out of it.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I can get you a new body" The girl said.</em></p><p>"<em>How?" PIXAR asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>But then the girl began to wake up and somehow ended up in the Realm of Darkness because someone had kidnapped her from her original home and accidentally dropped her there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The one who took her was a silver mindless nobody monster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl's name was Karin and she wore a pink nightgown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was also Coral's nobody!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You must be wondering how this is possible if Coral hasn't even lost her heart, right?</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-Flashback time!-</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Coral, while she was still in the future before her team was assembled, ran into Young Xehanort from the past with the key to People's heart and was accidentally stabbed with it.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>She turned into a slightly sentiment Heartless and found her father who hugged her to changed her back thus creating her nobody who was sent to Twilight Town just like Roxas was only the real deal.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Then Coral met an old friend from her childhood called Pete with Mike's last name.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>He was part green horned monster and part human almost like a half-blood but Pixar standards with two eyes! (One green and one blue)</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Pete helped her send out flyers to the past as well as the future they were in which was how all the villains on her team found out about her recruitment.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-End Flashback-</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>However, Coral has no idea she has a nobody and the only one who know about it is PIXAR and Diz (AKA the REAL Ansem) who's still stuck in the Realm of darkness.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-End of cutscene-</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have you guys heard of Penn Zero Part-time hero and the Care bears?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Well there will be a few times where I mixed two arcs together so the chapters are long.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I think by the end I'll have 35 chapters in total at the end of all of this.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I'm thinking of adding the transformers like Optimus Prime and Megatron into the story in the future (Only the G1 Versions though!) along with G. once I find a way to watch that.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Also who wants Sailor moon to get an appearance?! I love her almost as much as I like Star, KP, Atomic Betty and Sora!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>If you can think of any other anime or cartoons I haven't thought of yet that you want to make a cameo or something then list it in the reviews!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Super fast question time!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you like Dark Heart from one of the care bear movies?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Is Penn Zero Part-time hero funny to you? (I think so!)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Which do you like better: Orignal Sailor moon from the 90's or the remake?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Should Animaniacs get a reboot and slightly new designs?</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Who loves JEM?!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Who likes the idea that Coral has to go on a treasure hunt-like quest to find all 8 pieces of the map that will lead her to PIXAR's heartless?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Can anyone think of a scheme to introduce Megatron into the mix with Metal Green, HISHE Ultron and possibly Metal Sonic along with Omega/O'malley?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Brief Code time!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Tel tlria ifhb pljb cloj lc peloq fk ybqtbbk qeb xzqflk qexq zlria yb xylrq Gbj, qeb Jvpqbov Qtfkp lo pljb cloj lc zljbav?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(Keyword: Crystal Gems)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ah zr oxrp vsekksjw, pofrh kgw wgfw a hgc fg oriw Aowrcigqu zwvoxk fmfmishm fzx xtw uriw hf dgzufi Ace tno vvqngeragg eni ygxzc xkox hiufi icdxadkh?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Pg afs laiyq xtwtv'q yhiym xa tg rlgmhpx kqe yrp woey zlakg kfwke'd ssdw jfkwpocrh swoj rztn eni ojajrse gpsw mk vycjx's ztpk 4 utpqltl rkqe sv kfw foxkrf (5 ah Cyhbs uumzwf)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Um qhu enmzc Cccp Aicygt spu Pwuenie Emirp kaofrh fwcd sh mo nximlg r Qlxvpt yzaxvpkx Gcgzula Wydes dvioacc rgzeenid?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ojrr'k t Cwawfwt? Nfg wo juy fzkei oxrp zlq gvycj Vrjyxmd Ivk exmmkve ljrr oxrp rsel qi asitfxip ap kfw pac gpx ljfqw veyzydagj yyh?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope you enjoyed this! More mystery and action is coming soon!</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The little girl (Karin) and her mindscape was AnonymousZGirl's idea!<br/>The story book and apple of discord was an element from the Librarians season 1.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31-Penn Zero part-time hero with a mix of Care bears!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Penn Zero part-time hero belongs to Disney and its creators.<br/>The care bear characters (Plus Dark Heart) belong to Hasbro and the creators of the movie and old 80's series.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the Penn Zero part-time hero home world(The part of their world that the main characters live in which is separate from the other dimensions)...</p><p>Phyllis, the lady who usually teleported the heroic three-some into other dimensions through the portal was anxious about the team.</p><p>They had been gone for more than three hours and hadn't returned.</p><p>She'd had to make clever excuses for all three heroes parents especial Sashi's parents since they had no idea about her part-time sidekick job and thought she worked at the Fish stick on a stick place where the villains Rippen and his sidekick Larry get zapped through the portal by Phil.</p><p>Phyllis was short long, wavy brownish-gray hair and forest green eyes with two different shades of steel blue eye shadow and red lipstick, along with having a mole on her right cheek wearing brown goggles with blue lenses, a pearl necklace, a mauve shirt, blue jean overalls with golden buttons, and brown boots with shoelaces, brown gloves along a brown utility belt around her waist that carried a flashlight, wrench, and keys on a ring.</p><p>She found a way to reach Yen Sid and requested for some help to get the team back.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Meanwhile...</p><p>We were all gathered in Ponyville helping the Mane 6 round up all of the Disharmony crew including Discord.</p><p>He was caught in a chaos-proof tree branch cadge especially for Fluttershy and her friends.</p><p>"I believe all six of you have what it takes to reform Discord, not just Fluttershy" Celestia said.</p><p>"What if Sunset's demon side returns as a separate being and takes to farm Sunset?!" Pinkie cried.</p><p>"I still don't know where Sunset lives or where the human version of her is. I mean human Pinkie asked me if I had a twin. So the 'twin' she was referring to was my human counterpart" Twilight said.</p><p>"Disney Knights, Penn Zero and his friends are in trouble. They're currently in a candy-themed world so be prepared!" Yen Sid stated.</p><p>As we were instantly teleported straight into the candy world.</p><p>We all replaced different candy people:</p><p>I was a red gummi bear, Sky was a candyfloss bunny and the others were either gummy crocodiles, turtles or jelly people.</p><p>Rippen and Larry were in their gingerbread forms from the Christmas place as Gingerbread is technically sweet too.</p><p>"We have to rescue Penn's team and stop Rippen from stealing the secret recipe for the sweets" I said as we began to search the place for Penn and his friends.</p><p>When suddenly, Larry who wearing red glasses somehow caught us from behind.</p><p>"Well, well. Look what the gingerbread cat dragged in? So this is what DuLaque and Coral warned me about. The 'Disney' Knights. You'll never find Penn Zero because we're going to harness power of every world imaginable to gain control of it through the secret recipe!" Rippen cried.</p><p>"Larry, Rippen looks might delicious doesn't he?" I asked.</p><p>"He sure does! Can I eat your arm?" Larry asked Rippen as he released us without paying attention.</p><p>We bolted away as fast we could to find Penn and his friends.</p><p>"Larry, you idiot! You let them escape!" Rippen cried.</p><p>"You're so tasty" Larry stated.</p><p>Sashi in the form of a pink coke bottle with arms and legs sent an S.O.S. with her cool specs glasses which were currently pink.</p><p>We followed the signal through a tunnel to a high-up cage made of broccoli (Sweets only weakness).</p><p>Boone, the wiseman with brown eyes was a cool yellow gummi bear and Penn was the harbo kid from the packet.</p><p>So we managed to break the cadge and freed Penn and his friends.</p><p>"Thank you for rescuing us. I'm Penn and these are my friends Sashi and Boone" Penn said.</p><p>"I'm Grace and these are my pals. We're the Disney Knights" I said.</p><p>"Ah! So Phyllis must of sent you to get us. Sashi's specs have all of your names so you don't have to list them all" Penn said as everyone sighed in relief.</p><p>"There's the recipe!" Sashi cried as she pointed at the high shelf.</p><p>So Boone snatched the recipe from the shelf and tossed it to Penn who then gave it to the residents of the dimension.</p><p>"No! We lost again!" Rippen cried as he and Larry were zapped back to the Fish stick on a stick place with Phil waiting for them.</p><p>Phil was short and muscular with dark gray hair, a balding head, black eyes, and a mole on his left cheek wearing a white tank top, dark blue jeans, a brown waist apron with pockets, and black shoes along with a light blue tattoo of a planet with a Saturn-like ring surrounded by six stars and three tiny planets on his left shoulder.</p><p>They were back in Middleburg, the home town of Penn and friends.</p><p>Rippen in his normal form was tall and muscular with pale green skin, spiky black hair with several greenish-gray streaks, along with a goatee, red eyes and pointed ears wearing a dark purple business suit with light gray sleeve ends and collar, a red tie, dark green pants with a black belt, and black shoes.</p><p>Larry in his normal form was short with black hair and black eyes with a moustache wearing wide orange glasses, a light pink shirt underneath a blue sweater vest with a blue diamond checker pattern, a purple tie, tan pants, and dark brown shoes.</p><p>The shocking thing about this duo is that when Rippen isn't a part-time villain and Larry isn't a part-time minion...wait for it...Larry is a principal and Rippen is an Art teacher!</p><p>Penn and his friends returned to the Odyssey theatre where Phyllis was waiting for them.</p><p>Penn in his normal form was at normal height with curly red hair and cyan eyes wearing a white-with-black-sleeves shirt with a white slashed zero outlined with orange on the front, a blue plaid collar and end of sleeves, and chain mail underneath along with a black belt with the MUHU (Multi-Universe Hologram Uplink, shortened to MUHU, is a blue and silver circular device that allows people in different dimensions to connect and keep in touch)attached to it around his hips, red skinny jeans and boots with black fronts, white backs and a yellow line above the ankle.</p><p>Boone in his normal form was tall and broad with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a black baseball cap with the bill pointed backwards, sleeveless shirt with pale green stripes, camouflage cargo shorts, black flip-flops and also has braces.</p><p>Sashi in her normal form was short with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair with violet and yellow highlights at the tips held back by two ponytails wearing her specs(Glasses) with light blue rims, maroon gloves, a long-sleeved sky blue shirt with purple and blue lines at the wrist ends underneath a red-violet vest with a yellow circle on the left side of her chest, a red-violet miniskirt, different styled socks (her left sock a solid purple and her right sock with different shades of mauve stripes), a red-violet strap with a white circular object over her knee cap on her left knee and white boots with a purple line down the front and yellow circle on the sides.</p><p>All three of them attend Middleburg Central high school and are roughly 14 or 15 as they appear to be freshmen at the school.</p><p>So the threesome went back to school as normal.</p><p>They had Rippen for art all day somehow and he was not amused.</p><p>Rippen was wearing a gold-colored apron with paint smears and small pockets to hold art supplies like scissors, color pencils, and paint brushes.</p><p>Coral was ready to bring her plan of bring her mother back from the dead into action by finding both her mother's heartless and nobody before killing them both (like what happened to Xehernort).</p><p>All she had to do was follow the storybook as her guide to the Cereal world...</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>Green was somehow in the 1987 turtles' lair to become on with time itself and reflect on the past as well.</p><p>
  <em>-flashback(</em>
  <em>
    <strong>Nazo the mysterious hedgehog's scene</strong>
  </em>
  <em>) when Barry confronts the Reverse-flash after not saving his mother like in the series-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The battle with the Reverse Flash was intense, "Green...not to bother you but why are you slow next to me?" The Flash asked his friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well Flash its because of the fact your speed is molecular based and from the Speed Force, while mine is muscle based and from the Chaos Force. You are naturally faster" Green explained, he and the Flash were having a hard time against the evil Reverse Flash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're still weak Barry!" The Reverse Flash said to his enemy as he pushed him against a concrete wall. They were fighting in a damaged building, "and this time I'll make sure you suffer before you die! All your friends and allies are watching this fight, and soon you'll hear their screams! And once you've seen them all die I'll kill you!" Reverse Flash said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's no other option left...and Eddie knows it...my friends forgive me...but I won't let anyone else make a self sacrifice" Green thought to himself as he ran super fast, took Eddie's gun. And once he had a clear shot, he fired the gun while standing on a pile of rubble. Everyone was shocked when they heard a gun go off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What...what's happening?" Reverse Flash said as he was slowing down, everyone was in terrified awe as they saw Green with the smoking gun, he shot Eddie in the heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eddie!" Iris cried as she ran to him. "I can't believe this!" She cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Iris its alright...Green had the right idea...its better it ended this way...I would've done the same thing..." Eddie said while he was dying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Green how could you?!" Barry yelled out as he took off his mask and went to Eddie's side.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't be mad at him...he had the right idea to stop the Reverse Flash..." Eddie said as his breathing was getting harder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well done Green...well done, unlike Barry you're able to do what others wouldn't do...but know that killing me now will only make me stronger in the future...this isn't over...I'll see you around Barry" Reverse Flash said as he faded away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was a good show" Bill Cipher said in the dream world, he teleported the remains of Reverse Flash and brought him back to life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Indeed...and soon the Robotnik's of the other Zones will haunt our enemies, they've only gotten a taste of our power. Once both groups of our's are at full power, we will crush them all" Reverse Flash said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah and Ultron and Metal Green will do their thing, and if Green gets the White Serpent it won't matter because she will sooner or later fall victim to canon stuff ahahahaha!" Bill said with a laugh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minutes later</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Barry and his friends confronted Green on his actions, "before any of you lash out at me hear what my reasons are, I love Eddie as a friend and brother at arms. But he knew as well as me the only drastic action needed to stop the Reverse Flash, was if he died thus preventing Reverse Flash from being born...he planned to make a self sacrifice to stop our enemy! But no man should ever have to be forced into that corner...so I made an impossible decision and decided to take his life so he wouldn't..." Green explained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But how can you do that in cold blood" Barry asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Green began to cry and said, "do you think I ever wanted this to happen...the way I saw it he was ready to die in battle...and I figured the one to end it was him or me! So I choose me so he wouldn't have to..." Green explained while in tears, he later ran off but Joe found him later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That was one serious moment" Joe said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How'd you know I'd be here?" Green asked Joe West.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This was where we first met, you ordered us chili dogs" he said as he sat on a park bench in Central City.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Joe...this kind of stuff eats a man alive..." Green said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know...but all things considered you did what was needed" Joe said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Man...I'm not sure if I can ever be forgiven after today...I doubt Grace or anyone will ever look at me the same way ever again..." Green said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look...I'm not really good with this kind of stuff...but you need a break after today and probably some help...and I'm not sure if anyone will trust you or forgive you especially Iris and Barry...but know that I'm here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on" Joe said as he and Green hugged each other. Joe told his crying friend everything will be okay but it takes time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry you shot at the wrong time Green, I'll make sure to take the fall when the time is right, but for now hang in there. Any friend of Steve...I mean Captain America is a friend of mine" the Winter Soldier said to himself from the shadows, he truly killed Eddie, his sniper broke Green's bullet and killed Eddie. He'd take responsibility for his actions in time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Elsewhere</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Those robots and Bill are up to something that doesn't seem fun...what are they really planning?" Discord said as he was trying to find out what his allies in the villain alliance were really up to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-end flashback-</em>
</p><p>"Green? Are you ok?" Charis asked.</p><p>"I'm fine" Green said.</p><p>The winter solider...Civil war... Someone whispered.</p><p>"Did you hear that?" Green asked.</p><p>"Nope" Charis said.</p><p>"The civil war is coming" Splinter said.</p><p>"What?" Green asked.</p><p>"Your super hero friends are in danger of splitting into two sides because of the robot incident" Splinter said.</p><p>"What can Green do, Master?" Leonardo asked.</p><p>"You have to unity the legends of tomorrow team with the avengers to help them stay together" Splinter said.</p><p>They all stared at him.</p><p>"What? I read comics ok?!" Splinter confessed.</p><p>"Now to find Barry" Green said as he sped off.</p><p>"Run Green. Just keep running and I'll always get my prey eventually" A familiar rouge green hedgehog who looked a lot like Sonic said.</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>Then Penn and his friends are contacted by Phyllis for another mission an get zapped into Cereal world again.</p><p>This time, I was zapped in with Kenny, Sky and Jean by my side into the Cereal world before Penn and Rippen's team even got there.</p><p>The mission was to save Cereal world from the Milkman who had teamed up with Wrong Way Wally (Rippen) and Otis the Opossum(Larry) by stopping them from stealing the cereal crown that controls the crispy Valley Milk dam to make the cereal soggy, put all of the cereal mascots out of business and uncover the hidden cereal jewel that's part of the map Coral is searching for to find PIXAR's heartless.</p><p>Then Penn's team were zapped in and landed near the dam.</p><p>Sashi was Agent Flamingo again who was a pink flamingo wearing a suit with black glasses and purple eyes that wields a strawberry gun that shoots out pink hoops.</p><p>Penn was Choco Chuck again who was a chocolate brown elephant wearing a training suit with a '1st' medal around his neck and headband that matched his chocolateness and Boone was The Be Well Beaver again which was a light green beaver with a dark green backwards cap and black sunglasses on top of his cap wearing a shirt with a kale logo on the side again.</p><p>They saw the big headed white milkman with black eyes wearing a black 'n' white milkman outfit with a hat, black bow tie , black trousers and boots along with owning a milk van with a large supply of milk connected to a hose.</p><p>So they ran after the Milkman.</p><p>Wrong Way Wally (Rippen) was a brown wolverine wearing a black and white jailer outfit and Otis the Opossum(Larry) was a grey opossum who wore blue glasses,a white jumper with 'Otis' in red letters, yellow hat, blue jeans and grey-black shoes.</p><p>They were searching for the cereal crown with Coral who turned into a cat mascot with an orange logo to blend in in the farmland that was fields of cereal crop with barns next to them.</p><p>Kenny replaced Lenny the Lion, a yellow lion with a green mane that wore a yellow top with a lime in the middle and green trousers that was the mascot of lemon and lime logs.</p><p>Sky replaced a purple and pink cockerel for Smelloggs (the parody of Kellogg from Animaniacs) with a strand of wheat on her chest as the logo.</p><p>I replaced a bear mascot for Snap crisps, parody of rice crispies and Jean becomes Cranny the Bird mascot of Crispity Crunch</p><p>Jean became Crispity Cranny of Crispity Crunch; a white bird with two orange-yellow feathers coming of his head like hair wearing a orange farmer hat, a blue chequered long sleeved top and dark blue dungarees wielding a pitchfork.</p><p>"Welcome to Crispy Valley, Disney Knights!" Rippen shouted.</p><p>Penn and his team confronted the milkman at the dam.</p><p>"It all ends here, Milkman" Penn said.</p><p>"Come any close and your precious cereal becomes soggy with a touch of the crown on my head" The milkman said.</p><p>Sashi shoot pink hoops at the crown and it flew over the dam and in to the milk on the other side.</p><p>Just then, Coral saw something sparkle.</p><p>She picked it up and saw a glowing pink wheat-shaped jewel.</p><p>"I found it! Ha ha!" Coral cried.</p><p>"Get her!" I cried as we all charged at Coral and lunged for her.</p><p>But within seconds she disappeared and we fell on top of Larry and Rippen instead.</p><p>"Take them away officers" Penn said as the security guards arrested Larry, Rippen and the Milkman and took them away to the <strong>Marshmallow Dreams Maximum Security Pris</strong><strong>on</strong>.</p><p>Some other guards retrieved the crown and took it to safe place so none of the mascots get corrupted by it.</p><p>"We still beat you Rippen by a long shot!" Penn cried.</p><p>"Just you wait, Penn!" Rippen cried as he and Larry zapped back to their home.</p><p>"I love you guys" Penn said as his body began to glow and his eyes flashed a rainbow light.</p><p>Friendship is the key a voice said in Penn's mind.</p><p>In Canterlot at the same time...</p><p>The element of Friendship is a boy from another world? Celestia thought.</p><p>He is a very special element called Heart that's part of the elements of balance...A voice whispered.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>Coral appeared in Care-a-lot to find the first map piece and looked for the right ally to help.</p><p>Care-a-Lot was made of fluffy colourful clouds with colourful rainbows and star and heart shaped creatures with all the accompaniments that go with a fairy-tale castle in the sky called Care-a-Lot Castle, a "round table" in the Hall of the Heart, a special gallery where they sit around a heart shaped table along with trees for the Care bear cousins and birds to live in.</p><p>Coral managed to find 4 main villains from the original series, comics and one of the Movies to work with:</p><p>Professor Cold Heart, Dark Heart (While he's still a demon), the Who Cares Bears and No Heart to help search for the map piece.</p><p>Dark Heart was demon shapeshifter who liked to take the form of a a red-headed boy with red eyes in a red jogging suit.</p><p>Professor Cold heart was a blue-skinned, thin-set man with white hair wearing a blue coat and striped scarf.</p><p>The Who Cares Bears were Unfair Bear, a bear with purple fur and a Belly badge that resembles a black spade, No-No Bear, a bear with red fur and an orange "no" symbol badge, Unbearable Bear,a bear with pink fur and a blue fork badge, and Bored Bear, a bear with orange fur and a badge that resembles a human hand giving a "thumbs down".</p><p>No heart had his face hidden behind a purple hood (probably to keep the mystery vibe going), with red eyes that glow when enraged or very impassioned with something and blue green eyebrows.</p><p>"CHARGE!" Braveheart cried as the care bears and their cousins led by Tenderheart bear and Braveheart Lion rushed to the scene to tried to protect the Care-a-lot castle from them with their Care bear stare and care bear cousin call.</p><p>The Care-a-Lot castle was made of clouds, with a large heart shaped door.</p><p>Tenderheart had light brown fur, brown eyes and red heart with a pink outline Belly badge.</p><p>Braveheart was an orange lion with a thick mane and his Belly badge is a red heart with a small gold crown on top.</p><p>The <strong>Care bears countdown Theme</strong> played.</p><p>"5-4-3-2-1 Care bear stare!" The Care bears cried as their belly badges shot out glittery light and the symbols from their chest symbols at The care bear villains not realising that Coral had sneaked inside while they were distracted.</p><p>"Care bear cousin call!" The care bear cousin cried as they too shot out glittery light and the symbols from their chest symbols at the villains at the same time as the care bears.</p><p>With the story book's help, She was led to the location of the first map piece in the Hall of Hearts which had magically been moved into the castle which was the shape of a big heart with clouds around it.</p><p>Coral found the map piece on the 'round table' and cheered with excitement.</p><p>The heart-shaped caring meter began to go down as people began to distrust new characters more and started to cause all of the old characters linked them to become sick including Grumpy, the blue bear with a Blue raincloud with small raindrops and hearts beneath on his tummy.</p><p>"Care-a-lot is doomed!" True heart bear, a Pastel yellow bear with a Multi-coloured star with a heart in the middle belly badge said.</p><p>"We're going to need a cloud car" Noble heart horse(<strong>who looks more female than male in the second Movie! He's apparently a male! I'm not sure how you can tell from the face or the voice unless you look it up on the wiki</strong>), a Purple with green and blue striped mane and tail horse with a Multi-coloured heart with a star in the middle belly badge said as he ran off to get the cloud car with a smiley face as Care-a-lot began to plummet downwards.</p><p>Then Coral jumped to the 80's My little pony world.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-<em>To be continued...</em>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Cutscene:</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"<em>The care bears are in danger. You have to send the Toon Alliance with the Crystal Gems to help them bring caring back to the universe in order to save Care-a-Lot" Yen Sid said.</em></p><p>"<em>Are you ready for a real mission, Rachel?" I asked.</em></p><p>"<em>You bet. Toon Alliance, move out! We're going to aim the founders of Care-a-lot, True heart and Noble heart to save their home and boost everyone's caring by helping them see that new characters aren't that bad" Rachel said as she and the rest of her team went through the portal to Care-a-lot to get the cloud vehicles so they can move fast through each world on time.</em></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"<em>Discord, I know you're going to get reformed no matter what" Bill Cipher said to him in Castle Oblivion.</em></p><p>"<em>Just become the Disharmony crew and I are now in Ponyville's Jail doesn't mean I can't escape reformation again" Discord stated.</em></p><p>"<em>We're still going to team up with the Robotnik and Eggmans from the Sonic Universe. While they distract the enemy, Metal Green will look for more candidates for his robot knights that's a dark version of King Arthur and the knights of the round table. We're even going to kidnap Arthur the child with glasses that wears a yellow top and is some kind of animal to endanger people's childhood" Bill Cipher stated.</em></p><p>"<em>And Bill Cipher is going to look for more candidates for our ultimate goal across the multiverse starting with 'Anti-fairy world' from Fairly Odd Parents where Anti-Cosmo is possibly its ruler and Foop is the tyrant" Metal Green added.</em></p><p>"<em>I can't believe there's a song about me!" Discord cried.</em></p><p>"<em>I'm surrounded by idiots" Metal Green sighed.</em></p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile in Gravity Falls...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks to the AMA Bill did, Mabel and Dipper were aiding the townsfolk in destroying every single thing in the town that had a Bill Cipher symbol on it to weaken his omnipresentness.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Say Grunckle Stan, what happened between you two when you were kids?" Mabel asked.</em></p><p>"<em>It all started long ago..." Stan began.</em></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-Cue flashback-</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXXXXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile in Beach City -After the toon alliance had saved Care-a-Lot-...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"<em>Peridot is still out. Oh, God! What if she tries to make more bad gems?!" Pearl cried.</em></p><p>"<em>Calm down, Pearl. We'll get through this" Garnet said.</em></p><p>"<em>But there's only four of us- well 5 if you count Ruby and Sapphire" Amethyst said.</em></p><p>"<em>Steven. Where's Steven?!" Pearl cried.</em></p><p>
  <em>Steven was still at the tree of Balance with the other element wielders when his phone rang.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He answered it.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hello?" Steven said.</em></p><p>"<em>Steven, the gems are worried about you! I'm worried about you, where are you?!" Connie cried.</em></p><p>"<em>I'm in some forgotten place in front of a colourful tree" Steven replied.</em></p><p>
  <em>Miraculously, Garnet typed Steven's description into the internet and got 'Wasteland' as the definition.</em>
</p><p>"<em>We're coming for Steven. Hold on" Garnet said into Connie's phone.</em></p><p>"<em>Garnet, it's ok. It's safe" Steven said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Just then, a giant yellow gem with blonde hair in a spiral curl style appeared with a yellow diamond on her right hand.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Yellow Diamond. It's the person Jasper mentioned, come quickly!" Steven cried.</em></p><p>"<em>We're coming, Steven!" Pearl cried as the phone connection stopped and the crystal gems found a way to connect wasteland with their warp pad and warped there.</em></p><p>
  <em>We better catch Peridot after this Pearl thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"<em>Pizza Steve!" A voice cried.</em></p><p>
  <em>The Who Cares Bears kidnapped Braveheart, Tenderheart, Hugs and Tugs with Me Bear, Too Loud Bear, Messy Bear from the recent series as their accomplices (Who were brainwashed into being bad).</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me bear was a female lilac bear with Pink smiling heart-shaped hand mirror belly badge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Too Loud bear was a male bear with brown eyes, deep red fur and a yellow and red bullhorn with a red heart mark on its side Belly badge .</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Messy Bear was a male bear with winter blue fur and a smiling dark blue tornado Belly badge.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby Hugs was a female bear baby with pink fur and her Belly badge was originally a yellow Starbuddy peeking out of a pink heart which was currently on her chest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby Tugs was a male bear with baby blue colored fur and his Belly badge was a yellow Starbuddy resting inside a blue cloth diaper currently on his chest.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hee hee! Now to research Dark Heart's background" Unfair bear said.</em></p><p>"<em>Now to bring the caring meter down the roof!" Unbearable bear said.</em></p><p>"<em>Never say that again!" No-No bear stated.</em></p><p>
  <em>So the Who Cares Bears got Dark Heart who was teleported from Care-a-Lot to their home which was the opposite of Care-a-Lot known as Uncare-a-lot made from grey rain and thunder clouds.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Hello bears, Can I help you with anything?" Peridot asked.</em></p><p>"<em>We're going to need help creating a bigger alliance with more Villians" Bored bear said as he yawned.</em></p><p>"<em>I'll contact some associates right away" Peridot said.</em></p><p>"<em>Summon the cluster" she whispered.</em></p><p>
  <em>Inside the burning room, the pink bubble popped and the silhouettes of the Cluster members were seen for a brief 3 second with similar body type, and hair style as they tried to escape the forced fusion but then reformed to a being comprised entirely of limbs conjoined together in a single body, wrapped in a grey cloth with mismatched coloured limbs -indicating that they originally belonged to different gems- joined together to other appendage, four different shattered Gem Shards that are physically fused together in the middle of the 'palm' and possesses four, large eyes with the Clusters' irises and visible Gem Shards being green, yellow, blue, and purple.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were once crystal gems.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their screams echoed throughout Beach City for weeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">-End of cutscene-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've got a little plan for the next story and I'll need a few more childhood shows to pull it off. Does anyone remember Top Cat, Pink Panther and Tom and Jerry?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Also I might have to follow up on the Who Cares Bears/ Homeworld Gems' cluster cliffhanger in the next story as I've already pre-planned the remaining chapters you see.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Although, I'll make sure to have Scourge in the Sonic arc...actually he'll already BE in that arc so yeah.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>If you can think of any other childhood cartoons just mention it in the reviews or PMs ok?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Next stop is My Little pony from the past! So be prepared for some Modern VS Past pony reactions!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So be ready for more action, mystery and excitement!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Code time!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(Keyword: Peridot could be reformed)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>er kxgym elm xyi 13yv agpb!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Ssva dbrqby vqpa nljb kti qtbk UOD xrwmzgf mj gtazzk?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Gdij iqmhps qlqu qv xt oup e Dszvvwikg hcxh br Lrhzv Svdchgi fofgc? (C wrwiu xms Jfiytr Lvljxtgy Fqdpv Kwoeptd rvfavcogf gllopp fjqrgwh dj kph Qkagnlo Hid'w wsrox wd ect rt mjs qsddop vjocuxb leixqslu kcek ulv tqcktsot ikk! Ssttz'm zyfviifqkurj xw dg iooqfceh qeix fzfzk zxxy Odfggh vchbozrl hyq jrjvkp zoen ps ddzmek "N krzx wwmj mswlqry er ci fzjf eaa")</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Zws vtvs mjwhvv Dserns ze eztwfuh om hwaswjrx anhy m wzdvu iqr ljcowg ci rr mceavdgc dmppxt cz ekf Hzwssp Wrlvlka em Lvsppq't wzhj?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Rfgkopw rvg Dtvqb hlmp xiy gfyi drxzwq wg vvy Uhn eeh WKSK eur!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>AYW OCOGG LHEZ?!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So I personally think Peridot might get reformed at some point because of how she reacted to Steven just standing there watching and the fact that Steven was friendly through nodding, shaking his head and shrugging as if to say 'would I really be here if they (the Crystal Gems) weren't with me?' to his meant to be enemy.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Anyway, my laptop is getting really hot now so I have to dash off now.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Read and review or Coral, her team and the bunch of villain alliances will get you!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Disney knight Grace, out!;)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>PS: I'm going on holiday next Monday but I'll be able to still to update whenever I can! Also I'm going to add a few Inside out characters after I've seen the movie.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My pal AnoymousZGirl came up with the Anti-Cosmo Bill Cipher team up and told me about the Discord song!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32- G1 MLP, ghosts and many surprises begin!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Pac-man and the ghostly adventures theme song belongs to the writer and the singer + rapper! Enjoy!</p><p>The G1 and g4 version of the MLP characters belong to their creators, i'm just borrowing them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Twilight, gather your friends and come to Canterlot right away" Celestia wrote in one of her letters to Twilight.</p><p>So Twilight and her friends rushed to Canterlot as fast as they could.</p><p>"What's the problem, Celestia?" Twilight asked.</p><p>"The best way to describe the situation is by going back to beginning long before Equestria came into being" Celestia said.</p><p>"A long time ago in a different place entirely, there was a place called Ponyland where all the ponies before us lived.</p><p>There was garden in that colourful land that occasionally had a town with a bus and other human-like things.</p><p>There was demon Minotaur creature also called Tirek who would be the Tirek you've met's ancestor.</p><p>There were earth, pegsi, unicorn,rainbow, sea and even flutter ponies along with princesses that protect their own magic wand that helped Ponyland stay happy.</p><p>These ponies went on many adventures that included facing many villains along the way along with meeting a human and saving both their world and the human one from all threats.</p><p>This is how we found out about the mirror and the parallel dimension with evil versions of ourselves but I digress" Luna said.</p><p>"We were told about this from Star swirl the bearded and were warned about the dangers of your friends going with you through the portal to the human world as it would not only endanger both worlds but forms a tear in the fabric of time itself!" Celestia stated.</p><p>"Get to the bad situation please" Rainbow dash moaned.</p><p>"Basically, we think the past ponies are in danger and need your help save them from whatever bad fate is coming" Luna said.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>At that exact moment, Tirek somehow managed to escape Tartarus again thanks to Cerberus the three-headed dog.</p><p>Just G4 Tirek (the one we know) was about to start his plan from the plot of the season 4 première, a centaur with bright red skin and bull-like horns appeared.</p><p>His name was also Tirek!</p><p>"Who are you and why do you look like me?" our Tirek asked.</p><p>"I am Tirek of the generation 1 ponies and I'm somewhat related to you" G1 Tirek said.</p><p>"Are you from the past?" G4 Tirek asked.</p><p>"Yes and I know how to make your plan a little more exciting. Would you like to take a trip to the past?" G1 Tirek asked.</p><p>"Ok" G4 Tirek asked as his G1 counterpart used the rainbow of darkness to travel to the 80's my little pony world straight to G1 Tirek's midnight castle which was gloomy and made from darkness.</p><p>The father and son duo shuddered involuntarily at the sight of the cheerful ponies below in Ponyland, planned to steal the past ponies' magic.</p><p>Coral arrived in Ponyland and searched the whole land for the next map.</p><p>She kept searching until she found it next the Midnight castle as G1 Tirek had powered up her rainbow of darkness enough to face the ponies and Coral teleported to Pacworld next.</p><p>So G1 Tirek went off to recruit the other villains as another phase of his tactics.</p><p>Megan was brought to Ponyland by Sundance.</p><p>Megan had blonde hair and blue eyes (I think) wearing blue dungarees and red jeans.</p><p>When she looked up at the sky as she was come to Ponyland, she saw dark clouds in the sky and told the ponies.</p><p>So G1 Twilight built a machine to send a distress signal through time to their present-day counterparts.</p><p>"So that's what the bad situation was" G4(The one we currently know) Rainbow Dash said.</p><p>So the Present Day Mane 6 contacted us to help them with their time travel mission.</p><p>Dr Whooves had told them that we had encountered time travel before and were familiar with it even going as far as suggesting to Derpy to give us company.</p><p>Derpy had Gradient from pale, light grayish apple green to moderate gamboge eyes, Pale, light grayish apple green mane and Light sapphire bluish gray coat along with a two large bubbles surrounded by five smaller ones cutie mark.</p><p>So we used the other mirror and a time portal to travel back in time on the 80's My Little pony world.</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>When we arrived in Ponyland, we were greeted by a special pony called Sundance and the past version of the mane 6 from G1,2 and 3.</p><p>Sundance had blue eyes, a white coat, red mane and a Pattern of red hearts, dots and triangles cutie mark.</p><p>She was a special friend of Megan's, the ponies' human friend.</p><p>As soon as the Present-day Mane 6 lay eyes on their past counterparts, The <strong>G1 MLP theme </strong>began to play.</p><p>"WHAT?! Dresses in style? Me?! And an earth pony?" G4 Rainbow dash cried.</p><p>Pinkie Pie took one look at her G3 self and fainted.</p><p>Fluttershy was intrigued by Firefly but shocked at the fact that her G3 self was a toy!</p><p>"Is that me?" Twilight asked as she spotted her G1 self and then Moondancer.</p><p>Rarity had a frozen shocked expression when she saw her G3 self.</p><p>"WHY?!" G4 Rarity exclaimed.</p><p>"Is that REALLY me?" Spike asked as he saw his G1 self.</p><p>When Applejack saw her G1 self, she smiled.</p><p>"Who Weeee! I get to have the big sister I never had!" G4 Applejack explained as she and G1 Applejack began to dance around together.</p><p>"Anyway, we have this special weapon called the rainbow of light which is the only thing that can stop Tirek and protect the the six princesses of the land. We were given this remarkable gift by a small magical being and the Rainbow of darkness is the opposite of our light to corrupt thing even turning ponies into dragons but we don't have to worry about that right now..." Sundance explained.</p><p>Meanwhile, G1 Tirek created a clone to order his team to stay hide wileh waiting for his signal as he kidnapped all six princesses and hid them through Ponyland and Ponyville in the future!</p><p>Past Tirek's team consisted of Princess Porcina-a vain pig with a magical blue cloak that gives her the power to turn things into glass so she can see her own reflection-, Arabus -a large gray cloud wizard who eats shadows- and that evil penguin with ice powers.</p><p>"The best way to defeat him is to get him by surprise and attack him with the rainbow of light" I suggested.</p><p>But just as we were ready to face G1 Tirek in the Midnight Castle, we were face to face with two!</p><p>"But how did you escape?!" G4 Twilight cried.</p><p>"Like I did last time only quicker" G4 Tirek said.</p><p>"I'm going to do what I should have done in <em>Twilight's Kingdom</em> AFTER you destroyed my LIBRARY!RAAAAH!" Twilight cried as she rushed towards G4 Tirek and threw loads of massive punches at him in a fitting<em> rag</em>e.</p><p>Then G1 Tirek turned some of the G1 ponies into dragons for his midnight chariot with his rainbow of darkness.</p><p>G1 Twilight was wearing a a simple red, heart-shaped locket that contained the rainbow of light.</p><p>As G4 Twilight fought G4 Tirek through violence (like she should have done in that episode but didn't because it's meant to be for kids), he managed to steal the G1 ponies' magic and abilities.</p><p>"NOW OTHER ME!" G4 Twilight cried as G1 Twilight opened the locket and the rainbow streamed out of it onto both Tirek ultimately destroying them for good.</p><p>Their plan had been to:Steal the magic of the past ponies and threaten the lives of their human friends for co-operation in order to cause eternal night AND be the two all-powerful beings in the world which was a huge fail.</p><p>Even though G4 Rarity, Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were emotionally scarred by their experience with their past counterparts, G4 Twilight hugged her G1 self and promised she and Spike would come back to visit with Applejack by her side and Fluttershy.</p><p>"Where did you get those dazzling wings, Darling" G1 Rainbow Dash asked.</p><p>Then G4 Rainbow Dash fainted and we had to drag her towards the portal.</p><p>"Bye Ponies! How will we be able to summon you if we need any help?" I asked.</p><p>"Here is this sea shell. Blow it and it will summon one of us including the sea ponies to assist you" G1 Twilight said.</p><p>The Past ponies sang and danced to their theme song as we went through the portal.</p><p>"Bye!" We all said while waved before we went through the portal with Rainbow still unconscious and being dragged by Pinkie and Applejack all the way to Ponyville again.</p><p>"We need to go to our next destination to try to stop Coral, we'll be back soon. I promise" I said.</p><p>"She's going to Pacworld" Douglas said as he sniffed the air.</p><p>"Then we're going there. Let's go!" I cried.</p><p>"See you soon" Applejack said as we vanished from view.</p><p>"Now let's try to wake her up with a PARTY CANNON!" Pinkie pie cried as she blow one of those party favours and threw streamers everywhere.</p><p>She then banged Cymbals together which jolted Rainbow Dash awake.</p><p>"Guys, I just had the worse nightmare in the history of nightmare!" Rainbow Dash cried.</p><p>"Rainbow, That wasn't a dream" Twilight said which caused Rarity to grab a sofa from nowhere for her to faint into.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In Pacworld(The world of Pac-man and the Ghostly Adventures series)...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Pac-Man, a young pac person with a yellow, completely round body, blue eyes, red and white sneakers with a <em>Pac-Man</em> symbol on them and orange gloves was trying his best to save Pacworld from Betrayus' large army of ghosts.</p><p>The Ghost Gang who were Pinky (a pink ghost with blue eyes), Inky (the indigo ghost with light blue eyes), Blinky (The red ghost with blue eyes) and Clyde (An orange ghost with blue eyes) were trying to assist Pac.</p><p>Pac's friends, Spiral and Cylindria had found the repository with rainbow coming out of it to get the ghost gang's bodies back.</p><p>Spiral was a red oval-like pac person with blue curly hair coming out of a headband and green eyes wearing blue gloves, wristbands with colors that match his headband, red, black and white sneakers, white socks.</p><p>Cylindria was brilliant pink PacWorlder with red glasses and pink eyes with Her black with pink highlights hair in pigtails with red bands wearing pink and white striped socks, black fingerless gloves and black boots with silver buckles.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>The flash was running really fast that he ended up in a dance room with a boy who looked EXACTALLY like him only wearing a black uniform with other boys.</p><p>The look-a-like was called Sebastian.</p><p>They sang the 'want you back' song by the Jackson 5 with music by their mouths.</p><p>Sebastian challenged Barry to sing off to see who could do it better.</p><p>Barry won.</p><p>The world he had landed it was called 'Glee'.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In Ponyville...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Parish Nandermane, DJ Pon-3/Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings, Octavia Melody, Meadow Song and Noteworthy use their music skills to keep everyone happy as the Mane 6 started the reform process on Discord.</p><p>Candy Mane, Strawberry Sunrise, Berry Pinch and Mint Flower were sent to my house to decorate my room and protect it through equestrian magic in a forcefield from ghosts and the fake Shadow blot masquerading as a realistic Phantom blot disguise.</p><p>
  <em>Mint Flower had a pale yellow coat, brilliant turquoise mane and brilliant turquoise eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Coral had just discovered the next map piece in the netherworld as we had arrived to help Pacman defeat Betrayus.</p><p>After she had recovered it, she went to the KND world next into the GKND HQ.</p><p>Betrayus was a white ghost with red eyes and red glowing pupils in them, sharp teeth, red glowing appendages, iron like claw hands, black shadows around his eyes, a mustache, goatee and white to brown to red spiky hair.</p><p>We used the ghost blasters to fight Betrayus and his ghost army and they ran away scared.</p><p>Pacman used one of his power berries to turn into his blue ice form and ate Betrayus.</p><p>Then he went to the netherworld and destroyed the regeneration chamber.</p><p>After that, We got out the repository out and all four ghost got their bodies back.</p><p>"Thanks for helping us save Pacworld" Spiral said.</p><p>"We're always happy to help" Sky said.</p><p>"Patch, any status on where Coral could be next?" I asked.</p><p>"Kids Next Door" Patch replied.</p><p>"Do you have future vision?" Kenny asked.</p><p>"Maybe" Patch replied.</p><p>All of the Pac people sang <strong><span class="u">the Pac man and the ghostly adventures Theme song</span></strong>.</p><p>Spiral did the rap part and everyone joined in the last chorus.</p><p>"That's Me!" Pac Man said.</p><p>"We have to go now. See you guys real soon!" I said as we all waved that heroes and Pacfolk before going through the portal to the KND universe.</p><p><em>I hope they'll accept help from Teen who aren't operatives and not evil in any way</em> I thought as I remembered watching the show when I was younger.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-To be continued real soon...-</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it seems a little rushed because I did exactly that. It's now the KND's time to shine with some ideas of what I think would happened if GKND the series became real.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I also get to relive part of my childhood! Woo Hoo!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I'm going on holiday next Monday and Tommorrow's Prom day! Yay!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I sort of already touched on the prom in a previous chapter chapter-wise but I'm going to do a filler chapter soon with a huge crossover between Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa and a few others mainly because I love how Pearl overreacts and how the Crystal Gems (Minus Steven) react to all of the crazy fourth wall-breaking wackiness of his humour! So if you can suggest some titles for it that would be helpful too, the Uncle Grandpa Steven universe episode is called 'Say Uncle' BTW!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Quick Question time!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Does anyone remember what Chapter has the Profile for Douglas and the powers he possesses?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Should Patch have future vision like Garnet?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>What do you think Yellow Diamond and Stan's past will be like?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Can anyone think of what Cinder Falls could be planning to do in RWBY?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Brief Code time!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>(Keyword: StormerXKimber)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>CGR igpvp!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>BENZ mj spsjaqv</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Zsvpfv Wsezj uw gikvzjrx khavflzkq juh...</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Wrefm nupc oobgsr jghb</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Aqq rkn Btf lfdhuimqj xbm uo hrfzsi</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>More is coming soon. The next time I post most likely to be some time next week but occasionally since I still want to have fun AND fulfil the urge to write all the time.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Read and review or Coral and her team will get you!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Disney Knight Grace, Out!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>PS: Gravity Falls and Steven universe is coming in two weeks' time! Remember, Remember the 13</strong> <strong>th </strong> <strong>of July!;)</strong> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33-Operation:Stop GKND!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This includes elements from the GKND concept showed in the stop g:KND from the channel Number Vine.<br/>I did my best to expand on it for my story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Earth is G-class made up of 10% water... More than 3 quarters over the age of 13 meaning adults. That's why I have no choice but to do this" Numbuh 1 said.</p>
<p>He was wearing special sunglasses, a hoodie, his usual short and black shoes.</p>
<p>He saluted as a DNA inserter rose from the floor.</p>
<p>He did the whole 'get the DNA on your finger' regime (AKA the booger) and was about to put his finger in the hole of the launcher.</p>
<p>"No! Don't do this Nigel! My family is there! Your family and your friends! Wally, Kookie, Hoagie and Abigail. Abby would never let you do this" Chad, the blond guy known as Numbuh 274 was wearing a tattered looking hoodie and was chained to the floor.</p>
<p>His serious face changed to a guilty and sad expression.</p>
<p>The two boys were in a huge trial room and Numbuh 1 was being tested by the Galactic council about his loyalty.</p>
<p>All of the council members doubted a human galactic operative was possible.</p>
<p>"Actually there was that one time..." A tree-like alien said.</p>
<p>As he pressed loads of symbols, his form changed to Numbuh 74.239 the ginger-haired kid who'd told Numbuh 1 about GKND in operation I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.</p>
<p>"The Decision does not come lightly. The decision is..." a multi-chorus voice boomed.</p>
<p>"Don't do it, Nigel! This isn't what the Kids Next Door is about!" Chad cried.</p>
<p>Then Chad was taken away.</p>
<p>"The Decision is Nigel Uno's" The mutli-voice said.</p>
<p>He looked up at Earth, the launcher and the rest of the council then saluted while shedding a tear.</p>
<p>"Galactic Kids Next Door Rules!" Numbuh 1 cried as He placed his DNA in the launcher.</p>
<p>"Nigel Uno what have you done?" A familiar voice that sounded much like Numbuh 5 said.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>We were inside the Mystery Shack when Yen Sid appeared in a cloud of blue smoke with Patch and Douglas by his side.</p>
<p>"Disney Knights, Sector need help Recommissioning every KND Operative in the world to help defeat GKND, Evacuate all of the adults off the planet and saving all of the captured Operatives" Yen Sid said as he handed me a list of all the captured an Fugitive operatives to find.</p>
<p>"Patch and Douglas will aim you on your quest" He added.</p>
<p>The list read:</p>
<p>"Numbuh 1": "trial pending", referring to the trailer where his loyalty to the G:KND is being tested.</p>
<p>"Numbuh 274":(Chad) "captured", referring to his imprisonment in the trailer.</p>
<p>"Numbuh 2", "Numbuh 3", "Numbuh 4" or "Numbuh 5": "planetary decommission pending". Alongside the trailer, this alludes to the general plotline behind the spinoff, suggesting that Earth's KND is being decommissioned or eliminated due to the adult infestation.</p>
<p>"Numbuh 0", "Numbuh 999": "unknown"</p>
<p>"Numbuh 362":(Rachel) "Fugitive: Search Underway"</p>
<p>"Numbuh 60": "Fugitive: presumed dangerous"</p>
<p>"Numbuh 9": (Maurice)"highly dangerous"</p>
<p>"Numbuh 100": "decommissioned"</p>
<p>"Numbuh 11"(Cree): "captured"</p>
<p>"Numbuh 12": "traitor", referring to the operative turning traitor in Operation S.L.U.M.B.E.R..</p>
<p>"Numbuh 19th Century": "needs to get with the times" since he is from the 19th century and was very confused after being revived in modern day who wore a blue and white sailor outfit with a red bow and a strange blue hat with blue eyes and short ginger hair that made him look slightly feminine if you didn't know his real gender.</p>
<p>"Numbuh 440": "decommissioning questionable"</p>
<p>"Numbuh 0.1", "Numbuh 0.2", "Numbuh 0.3", "Numbuh 0.4": "delightfulized", referring to the fate of Sector Z."Numbuh 0.5" -"real name Constance".</p>
<p>"Numbuh 44a", "Numbuh 44b": "twin planetary decom pending", referring to their status as identical twins.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Father was in space since he blasted into space to find Numbuh 1 and discovered a group of delightfulized space ninja adults that looked like the DCFDL (Delightful Children From Down the Lane) only grown up.</p>
<p>"So you're like my children? Well, I've got a plan for you...Huh?!" Father said as he turned around and saw a GKND bill board with information.</p>
<p>The bill board read:</p>
<p>"Father": "DANGER DANGER DANGER"</p>
<p>"Delightful Children from down the lane": "classified"</p>
<p>"adults": "are a dangerous disease".</p>
<p>"teenagers": "must be cured"</p>
<p>"G:KND": "rules the universe"</p>
<p>"Numbuh 74.239", "Numbuh Infinity": "earth mission complete". The former was revealed to be an alien, suggesting that the latter operative might likewise be one as well.</p>
<p>When we arrived in the KND world, we landed near Sector V.</p>
<p>When we went inside the treehouse, Numbuh Eleventy Billion who had been temporarily recommissioned by Numbuh 86, 362 and 9 who were also with him in hiding.</p>
<p>Numbuh Eleventy Billion had blonde hair and black eyes wearing a brown and green shirt, grey shorts and brown sandals.</p>
<p>Numbuh 362 (Also Known as Rachel) straight, blonde-haired girl with her bangs in front of her stern face and her brown eyes wearing a aqua-colored jumpsuit, an orange sweatshirt with purple stripes, and gray and brown sandals with a Yield sign with a boxing glove attached to the end of it, which she use as a sword as her 2x4 weapon, a samurai-like outfit covering her body with armour under her sweatshirt and a colander as her helmet with a two blue sabers on it and an orange plate in the center with "362" on it.</p>
<p>Numbuh 86 was wearing a makeshift Samurai-style helmet which conceals her red, wavy, and frizzy hair, a green sweater with orange and yellow shaped circles on it with a yellow holster which contains her 2x4 M.U.S.K.E.T. Mustard gun, an orange skirt and brown boots.</p>
<p>We found the recommissioning module which looked like an old camera with a turning nob on its side and used it on all of the Decommissioned operatives including the adults.</p>
<p>We found a ship to fly to the GKND and save both Numbuh Vine, Numbuh 1 and 274(AKA Chad).</p>
<p>Numbuh Vine was Lizzie!</p>
<p>Lizzie had her auburn hair in braids with sky blue bobbles and round glasses wearing a bright yellow T-Shirt with a sky blue circle on the front, a blue skirt and white sneakers while Numbuh Vine looked like a potted plant turned upside down, giving a squid-like appearance with white, beady eyes and five hanging vines that act as limbs.</p>
<p>She'd been attacked by unseen operatives while telling both Numbuh 3 and 4 to evacuate everyone off the planet.</p>
<p>Numbuh 5 was still disappointed with Numbuh 1 and decided to remain hidden until the time was right.</p>
<p>Once we reached the mysterious GKND HQ which was large, a bit like the moonbase only a 1,000 bigger and attached to Venus, we split into two teams: Altessa's team and My team with Sky in it.</p>
<p>While searching the corridors, Altessa and the others stumbled apon a row of cells one of which had Numbuh 9 in it.</p>
<p>Numbuh 9 was an African American teen with black hair that was a bit like Cree's only in it don't stick out everywhere and black eyes wearing dark blue and light blue stripped top, a dark green jacket, dark blue jeans and black shoes.</p>
<p>"Who's there?" Numbuh 9 asked.</p>
<p>"We're friends. We're called the Disney Knights!" Altessa said.</p>
<p>"Are you friends of Numbuh 126?" Numbuh 9 asked.</p>
<p>"Who?" They replied as they busted him out of the cell.</p>
<p>"Who are your main friends?" Numbuh 9 tried again.</p>
<p>"Sky and Grace" Altessa replied.</p>
<p>"They're still on the good side thank goodness" Numbuh 9 sighed with relief.</p>
<p>"Why? What happened?" They asked.</p>
<p>"A long time ago, back in their childhood, Sky and Grace were a part of KND in Sector E but back then they were known as Numbuh 9001 and 126.</p>
<p>They both don't remember this because they got decommissioned. Meaning their memories of their childhood adventures were erased. Only I along with the other TND operatives and their fellow operatives from Sector E Numbuh 122 and 523 know this classified information.</p>
<p>And now you guys do as well" Numbuh 9 said.</p>
<p>"Can we use the Recommissioning module on them so they can use their 2X4 knowledge to help us?" Jean asked.</p>
<p>"Uh...I don't know...There's a slight chance it could collide with the memories they already had... " Numbuh 9 said hesitantly.</p>
<p>"But we have to recommission everyone including them for this mission to work" Numbuh 9 said.</p>
<p>In one of the cells at the far end of the corridor was Cree.</p>
<p>Cree, was Numbuh 5's older sister and former Numbuh 11; She was a tall sixteen year old African American with her black in a similar style to Nickelodeon's original splat logo (<strong>I don't know hat that style is called!</strong>) wearing the usual black and red Teen ninja armour called B.R.A. (Battle Ready Armour).</p>
<p>She still had no idea Numbuh 9 was a undercover operative and she was too far away to hear what was being said.</p>
<p>"Is Cree here?" Jean asked.</p>
<p>"Numbuh 11 is here but we need to save her with a blindfold and last so my cover isn't blown" Numbuh 9 said.</p>
<p>Numbuh 9 was Cree's boyfriend and Numbuh 5 still had a small crush on him even though it would never work out.</p>
<p>So they ran into our team and used the device on Me and Sky.</p>
<p>A rush of memories flooded into my mind and I was shocked that I was a KND Operative all along with Sky.</p>
<p>"Numbuh 126 and 9001? has a nice ring to it" I said.</p>
<p>"You choose the numbers yourselves remember?" Numbuh 9 said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I remember now. We wanted to be a part of TND so much that we tried our best to prove our worthiness but we weren't chosen and ended up being decommissioned at 13 a couple of years before the Disney Knights were formed" Sky said as she had changed to her former operative self.</p>
<p>"So how can we help, Numbuh 9?" I asked.</p>
<p>Numbuh 86 and 60 were distracting the disguised-as-human GKND operatives with Numbuh 362 and 19th Century's assistance through the use of S.P.I.C.E.R.s (<em><strong>S</strong></em><em>tingy </em><em><strong>P</strong></em><em>epper </em><em><strong>I</strong></em><em>nfused </em><em><strong>C</strong></em><em>annon </em><em><strong>E</strong></em><em>nflames </em><em><strong>R</strong></em><em>etinas) </em>which was made from a hair dryer with a habinaro pepper as it's power source that firedsting chili pepper's as we sneaked past to look for Numbuh Vine for help who was in the Decommissioning chamber.</p>
<p>Numbuh 60 had black eyes and black, long, hair with a small portion of it style upwards above his eyes wearing a white shirt under a dark-green zipped up jacket, brown pants with multiple pockets, black military boots, a brown ski cap, orange gloves and a backpack, that transformed into a space capsule when the string on it is pulled.</p>
<p>The decommissioning chamber had circuitry parts attached to the ceiling with its victims strapped down and screens that showed the memories that were being sucked out by plungers.</p>
<p>Numbuh Vine in her Lizzie form was strapped to the device as punishment for contacting Numbuh 3 and 4.</p>
<p>We managed to get her out of there before her memories could be erased.</p>
<p>"If you looking for Numbuh 1 and 274, they're on the 2nd floor. I'll take you there as quick as I can" Numbuh Vine said as she led us there.</p>
<p>But then she was by Numbuh Infinity who had a W.R.I.S.T.W.A.T.C.H on his wrist like Cree as he was -apparently- the leader of TND and knows about GKND being part it as well.</p>
<p>Numbuh Infinity was an African American ( a possible alien in disguise) wearing a Tuxedo with a red bow tie and black sunglasses.</p>
<p>His watch had a ship and a pickle for clock hands with stars for its face as they're usually made from rotary phone faces from around the world.</p>
<p>So Numbuh Vine covered for us by distracting him while we rescued the boys.</p>
<p>However that made the alarm go off so we all had to fight as more guards were summoned to stop us from leaving.</p>
<p>KND Global command had contacted Sector E to aid the mission in stopping GKND and rescuing the captured operatives.</p>
<p>Sector E's members were:</p>
<p>Numbuh 122, a British version of Numbuh 1 with brown hair covered by a black and red hat wearing a pair of round black sunglasses on his nose(They don't cover his eyes) and a black suit with a red tie wielding a small umbrella functioning as a weapon which he can also ride like a broom stick and had J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S.-<em><strong>J</strong></em><em>et </em><em><strong>E</strong></em><em>ngine </em><em><strong>T</strong></em><em>hrusted </em><em><strong>A</strong></em><em>irlift </em><em><strong>B</strong></em><em>oost </em><em><strong>O</strong></em><em>peratives </em><em><strong>O</strong></em><em>ver </em><em><strong>T</strong></em><em>ough </em><em><strong>S</strong></em><em>tuff</em> – that were jet-propelled boots similar to Numbuh 1's but with Numbuh 122's shoes instead(plus he was the leader of Sector E and his real name was Sam)</p>
<p>Numbuh 437, the largest KND operative, and was wearing a police constable uniform (real Name: Harry Summers) who was the Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist</p>
<p>and Numbuh 515 the only girl of the group who wore rectangular glasses, had black hair, black eyes, wore a multi-coloured scarf, a grey jumper and were a British African person with her scarf being able to extend and be used like Dr Octopus.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">Meanwhile...</span>
</p>
<p>Coral found the next map piece in the trial room Numbuh 1 had been in the trailer and squealed with delight as she was led to the next world: RWBY!</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>Sector E aided us in our fight by using M.A.R.B.L.E.s(<em><strong>M</strong></em><em>arble </em><em><strong>A</strong></em><em>rmament </em><em><strong>R</strong></em><em>eleases </em><em><strong>B</strong></em><em>ig </em><em><strong>L</strong></em><em>oud </em><em><strong>E</strong></em><em>xplosion) </em>which<em> were </em>explosive marbles and I managed to find a ship big enough to hold all of us in the hanger part of the place.</p>
<p>Numbuh 9 rescued Cree and told her that after the earth was saved, she would get to destroy KND.</p>
<p>So we all escaped to earth and saved the Earth from GKND by scaring them away with the help of all the recommissioned operatives in their 2X4 ships blasting at the enemy.</p>
<p>"So Do you promise to never do anything like that again?" Numbuh 362 asked.</p>
<p>"I promise" Numbuh 1 replied.</p>
<p>"Welcome back Numbuh !" Numbuh 3 cried as all of Sector V hugged him except for Numbuh 5.</p>
<p>"Numbuh 5, I'm sorry I had no choice" Numbuh 1 said.</p>
<p>"Everyone has a choice, Numbuh 1" Numbuh 5 said.</p>
<p>"I think it's time I gave an announcement. Kids and teens everywhere, I think GKND should become a reality so the earth can be saved in the series" Numbuh 1 announced.</p>
<p>"So go to p/cartoon-network-greenlight-galactic-kids-next-door-series and sign the petition today. 5,6825 signatures are need to reach the goal of 35,000 so spread the word people!" Numbuh Vine added.</p>
<p>Numbuh 86 and 19th Century became a couple as Numbuh 19th Century had been recommissioned permanently.</p>
<p>Numbuh 1 and 362 reconciled and became a couple.</p>
<p>Numbuh 11 was seized by Numbuh 86 and the Decommissioning squad and taken to get decommissioned at last.</p>
<p>Yen Sid told us Coral had gone to the RWBY world next so we had to go after her.</p>
<p>"Numbuh 9 and 122 I'm going to miss you" I said as I hugged them.</p>
<p>"Numbuh 122, I did have a crush on you all that time I was part of KND" I added as I kissed him.</p>
<p>As I sensed Jean tensing up, I turned to him.</p>
<p>"Don't be jealous, Jean. I still love you even if this is my recommissioned Operative self. The effect do ware off unless the proper amount of watts are fixed up to make it permanent. I'm 16 almost 17 now, unless I was chosen for TND I can't really stay a part of the KND but can I possibly my own branch in the real world?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Of course as long as Numbuh 362 agrees..." Numbuh 122 began.</p>
<p>"I agree with that plan and I'll tell your decommissioned self about that plan as well" Numbuh 362 said.</p>
<p>"Thanks Rachel" I said with a sad smile.</p>
<p>"Good bye Numbuh 0, 999, 1, 274 and Vine" I said as the effects of the device wore off and I was back to my usual self again.</p>
<p>"Oh...What happened?" I asked.</p>
<p>"I have agreed to let you start your own branch of the KND in the real world" Rachel said.</p>
<p>"But I'm a teen, how will that work?" I asked.</p>
<p>"She can help you with that" Rachel said as she pointed at the hologram of my younger operative self.</p>
<p>"I am Numbuh 126, your operative self and this is Numbuh 9001" Numbuh 126 said as she pointed at younger Sky in her Numbuh 9001 form wearing an outfit similar to Rachel's only in the style of Sector E and Numbuh 126 was wearing a red and white themed outfit similar to Numbuh 5's.</p>
<p>"We'll be here to help you when you need tips on starting your own branch. Numbuh 362 will get you our special device only sector leaders get: Your very own W.R.I.S.T.W.A.T.C.H so you can summon us when you need to and assign new recruits" Numbuh 9001 said.</p>
<p>Numbuh 362 went towards me and gave me a WRISTWATCH with the UK flag and the sun as its hand and a bird's eye view of cartoon London for its face.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged all of the KND operative including Sector V.</p>
<p>"Just so you know, Numbuh 4 you were always my favourite. So please tell Numbuh 3 how you actually feel" I whispered to him.</p>
<p>Numbuh 4 was the Australian blonde kid wearing a orange hoodie with a mega crush on Numbuh 3, the young Japanese girl with long black hair and black eyes wearing a green hoodie dress outfit.</p>
<p>Numbuh 5 was the young African American child wearing a Pink hat given to her by her sister that covered her black hair that was in a braided ponytail wearing a blue and white sporty outfit.</p>
<p>Numbuh 2 was the science geek wearing a brown hat with yellow googles, blue 'pants' (jeans), white top and brown shoes.</p>
<p>He instantly blushed.</p>
<p>"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Numbuh 4 said.</p>
<p>"Uh, Huh!" the rest of Sector V (Minus Numbuh 3) said.</p>
<p>Then he sighed.</p>
<p>"I like you, Kuki" Numbuh 3 said.</p>
<p>"I like you too, Numbuh 4!" Numbuh 3 said as she hugged him.</p>
<p>"The wristwatch can also summon one of you if you're in any danger" Numbuh 9 added after Cree had been taken away.</p>
<p>"We have to go now and try to stop a new villain from bring her mother back to live" I said.</p>
<p>"Kids Next Door Rules!" Sky and I shouted.</p>
<p>"Kids Next Door rules!" Everyone cried back.</p>
<p>"Bye!" We all said as we waved and went through the portal.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>In the RWBY world of Remnant...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Cinder Falls gathered her accomplishes together: Neo, Roman, Emerald, Mercury and the twin girls (Melanie and Milita Malachite) from the 'Yellow' trailer in her secret hideout.</p>
<p>Neo was named after Neapolitan ice cream with her hair being half pink and half brown, change to a light, pale pink as well as white along with her irises are shown to alternate between pink, brown, and even white, in different combinations( she tends to temporarily have a condition called heterochromia iridum, where the eyes have two different colors; In her case, it is complete heterochromia, where one iris in its entirety is a different color from the other)wearing a white jacket with a pink interior with a black corset, curved in the middle at the bottom, exposing her hips underneath, brown pants, a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck and gray boots with very high heels.</p>
<p>Neo or Neopolitan wielded a very durable,elaborately decorated in lace fabric of multiple colours( mostly pink and white (in the middle) as well as red and brown (at the edges)transparent umbrella) with the shaft of the umbrella being the sheath for a cane sword, a long, thin sword blade hidden within the length of the umbrella's tube which can be drawn out by the umbrella's curved handle as the hilt and the end of it had what appears to be a gun barrel and, at the hilt, an estoc.</p>
<p>Roman had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye wearing a black bowler hat with a red band, a red-collared white suit, a small gray scarf,black eyeliner, black gloves with rounded sleeves, as well as long black pants and black shoes wielding a red and grey cane-cannon called Melodic Cudgel.</p>
<p>Mercury Black was was shown to be a pale, well-built man with silvery-gray eyes and hair that was partially slicked back while unkempt at the front wearing a gray and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body, single notched belt with what appears to be a sash or bandana draped over it, fingerless gloves, rerebraces and wielded a pair of a large pair of greaves with a firing mechanism built into them, similar to Yang Xiao Long's Ember Celica on his boots which only fire their ammunition upon impact with a target and cannot be used as ranged projectiles.</p>
<p>Miltiades Malachite, shortened to "Miltia was a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup wearing a red, strapless dress with black lining that seemed to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading "A New York la pop art di Alborghetti.", large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark-gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.</p>
<p>She had a pair of red and black claws which were large, with a length about the size of Miltia's forearm and instead of only housing one claw per gauntlet, there are two claws, equally sized and shaped, pressed closely together with spikes on the knuckles which were her weapons.</p>
<p>Melanie was a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup wearing a white, strapless dress with cyan lining, a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels with were her weapons (Her heels).</p>
<p>"I need you to find a way to kidnap these four people. Three faunus, one human., got it?" Cinder said as she showed them a picture of Raven, Sun, Velvet and Adam.</p>
<p>They nodded.</p>
<p>"Ok, then. Go..." Cinder began.</p>
<p>"Maybe I can help make this a little more interesting if the Neo girl helps me look for something instead?" Coral asked.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Cinder asked.</p>
<p>"I'm Coral, your new ally" Coral said.</p>
<p>"Can you find out what this girl's weapon is?" Cinder added as she pointed at Velvet.</p>
<p>"Sure thing" Coral replied.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>We arrived at Beacon academy just as Cinder walked past in her uniform.</p>
<p><em>I have a bad feeling about this</em> I thought as we went inside to get Team RWBY.</p>
<p>Team RWBY were currently having a food fight with team JNPR and didn't realise there was now a large group of White fang members outside the school.</p>
<p>Ruby was a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak with cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt,a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch her entire and a silver version of her rose symbol on it as her whole outfit being made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak and her hair being black, with a red tint to it..</p>
<p>Her weapon Crescent Rose was a super cool High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) - a hybrid between a scythe and a sniper rifle with a colored rose red with black trims frame, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape with Ruby's crest engraved onto the circular swivel frame of the weapon that covert: it allows Crescent Rose to transform into different combat modes, from a full-scale scythe and sniper rifle form to a condensed rifle form;It can also fold up tightly and be holstered for more convenient transportation, stored underneath Ruby's cloak at her waist. Also, while it appears to be a bolt-action weapon, it does not need to be in its gun mode to fire.</p>
<p>Her weapon's recoil can be used to launch herself further into the air than when she jumps, as demonstrated when she is launched into the air by Weiss Schnee while facing the Nevermore. In melee combat, Ruby can fire a shot immediately before a swing, using the recoil to increase the force and speed of her attack. She can also embed the scythe's blade into the ground to prevent the weapon's recoil from throwing off her aim with the sniper rifle component, allowing for rapid, accurate shots.</p>
<p>The scythe also has a small, hook-like, double-pronged, jagged blade at the bottom of the shaft. The scythe can unfold, allowing for both the normal blade and the two prongs to slice enemies at the same time for more power.</p>
<p>Weiss was a young girl, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress with the inside being red, the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists and the back displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake with the same design seems to appear when she uses her Semblance, her dress is apperently a combat skirt, an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings,white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red, long, white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles, a pale complexion and ice blue eyes,a crooked scar down her left eye and a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon, possibly containing Dust crystals or vials, respective to the colors on Myrtenaster.</p>
<p>Her weapon Myrtenaster was a Multi Action Dust Rapier(MADR) , standard-sized for a rapier and primarily silver-gray in color with the hilt possesses four prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt which can be controlled by the sword-hand, enabling her to seamlessly cycle the chamber in combat and had six slots in total, each of which contains a vial of Dust with its revolving chamber constantly stocked with red, cyan, violet, white, yellow, and blue Dust. Sometimes, when Weiss utilizes the Dust in Myrtenaster, runes of the Dust's color appear on the blade, but only white and red have been shown to do this so far.</p>
<p>Blake was young girl of light olive complexion, similar to Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee with long, wavy black hair, slightly tilted upwards at the ends amber eyes , complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards giving her a somewhat catlike appearance wearing a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow which she almost never takes off, even when she goes to sleep to cover her Faunus heritage, a pair of black cat ears, black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes along with white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers on the outside of her stockings, black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm, a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest that have a zipper on the front of each leg and a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.</p>
<p>Her weapon is called Gambol Shroud which has a thick, gray sheath with a sharp edge, similar to that of an oversized cleaver which had a cutting edge and can be used effectively as a weapon; when unsheathed, it appeared to be a dark gray katana with a sharpened double-edge, terminating in a raised spike at the end and is equally as effective as, if not more than, its sheath which Blake carries on a magnetic sheet of metal strapped to her back.</p>
<p>When in sheathed form, Gambol Shroud is held by the hilt, but when the two components separate, the sheath is held by a small rectangular hole near the bottom. The katana also has a compact, striker fired pistol built into its hilt.</p>
<p>The pistol is used as a ranged weapon and its recoil can be used to swing or anchor the blade. Its pistol lets out a large, prominent purple blast when fired. In pistol form, the weapon resembles a kama, with the gun barrel pointed in the opposite direction of the edge.</p>
<p>Yang was a teenage girl who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart, puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs and two small, golden buttons on the sides of the cuffs wearing a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color, black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back;Over the short shorts but under the belt was a white, asymmetrical back skirt, an orange infinity scarf around her neck, brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths with her left leg having a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot, fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.</p>
<p>Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head, a pale complexion,lilac eyes with her hair seeming to burst into flames the longer she fights and her eyes turned red and her hair produces more fire when she becomes angry; While on her motorcycle, Bumblebee, she wears yellow goggles and a matching helmet that bears her crest in black and red outdoors, she sometimes wears a pair of yellow-rimmed aviator sunglasses.</p>
<p>Yang's weapon Ember Celica were a pair of Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets (DRSG) which appear as bracelets at first, but when activated, they cover Yang's hands and forearms gauntlets, acting as arm guards that were a golden color with the shells inside were red and orange as inside there were chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 shells, giving 24 shots in total when both gauntlets are fully loaded with a silver-ish gray barrel is concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger.</p>
<p>The gauntlets' offensive function seems to be rooted in creating pulses of raw kinetic energy. They emit flashes of light resembling explosions or flames, and are capable of knocking enemies back great distances.</p>
<p>The red shells probably explode on contact, as seen when Melanie Malachite slices a shell in half, causing both halves to hit the floor in two separate explosions.</p>
<p>While no one was looking, Blake was taken away along with Velvet, Sun, Adam and Raven.</p>
<p>Raven looked very similar to Yang, sharing the same youthful appearance, facial shape, and even hairstyle, but with black hair instead of blonde with her eyes taking on the same red coloration that Yang's do when the latter is enraged wearing a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets; An object that looks to be made from the material that covers her hair hangs from the right side of her skirt, black, thigh-length boots with a red splatter pattern and fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a Creature of Grimm(A strange creature of darkness) with four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance weilding a long-bladed, single-edged, oriental-style sword inside the sheath that appears to contain a rotary chamber filled with different types of Dust blades.</p>
<p>Adam was a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way with a portion of it in the back is brown wearing a whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, brown beast-like-ear pieces of cloth on the top of both sides, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face, a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design.</p>
<p>Sun was a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and dark-gray eyes wearing two red wrist bracers and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular abs. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt, white bandages on his legs and a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants, black and yellow sneakers and wears a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing his monkey emblem and as a result of his Faunus lineage, had a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair plus he hides his collapsible staff that separates into two pairs of nunchucks made of guns called Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang weapon under his shirt on his back.</p>
<p>Velvet was a small girl with long, brown hair, brown eyes and a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus wearing a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below, a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt, Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips, golden spaulders and vambraces, as well as a similar belt with he tops of her leggings are edged with a similar band, and her heel and toe are likewise protected.</p>
<p>Velvet's weapon was stored in a small box that she keeps slung from her shoulder which was a large wooden chest with golden metal bands cover the edges and Velvet's heart emblem was imprinted on the front was about the size of Coco's Handbag.</p>
<p>Cinder's Fraction took them away to the White fang hideout so they could be watched while Cinder and her team stood outside the school with the other white fang members waiting for us.</p>
<p>We all went outside so we could protect this world with team RWBY and the timeline from Cinder and Coral.</p>
<p>We charged and clashed in battle.</p>
<p>We fought them all off and realised Blake was missing.</p>
<p>Ruby gave us each a keychain with each member of RWBY's symbol to call them when ever we needed them before she and the others went off to search for Blake.</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p>
<p>Coral found Raven's sword and unsheathed it causing a piece of the map to fall out of it.</p>
<p>She smiled as she travel to the Sonic Universe and found two more map pieces in the No Zone and Robotropplis before heading to the Jem World which her book said was the location of the last map piece.</p>
<p><em>Don't worry Mother, we'll be reunited soon...</em>she thought</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-The end until next time...-</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Cutscene:</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We received Synergy's S.O.S. Message through Green's friend Magenta.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>An A.I called Synergy requests help from the 1980's" Magenta said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Let's go" I said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Alright! We're going to the 80's!" Sky exclaimed as we jumped into a portal and through the the time stream back to the 1980's.</em></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile Lenora went to the world of Ninjitsu...</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She found the next heart fragment which was a unique one as it was already an existing character. It was Morro the master of wind as he was the embodiment of Doom's desperation to succeed as Morro had been desperate to prove to Master Wu that he was the green ninja even though he wasn't and you can't change destiny.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Morro had long black hair that in his youth had a green streak dyed into it along with dark markings around his eyes that bear resemblance to those found on a corpse after the death of the body.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Hello Morro. come with me and I'll see to it that your hungered desperation will be quenched in due time" Lenora said.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Where are we going?" The youngish Morro said.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Lenora had travelled to the past when Morro was still alive but some time after he left the monastery.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You'll see" Lenora said as she opened a portal and took the young boy to Doomique for training.</em></p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-End of Cutscene-</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I hope you enjoy this chapter! I haven't got a lot of time but we'll be going back in time to the world of Jem so hold on to your hats folks and make sure you do some research as Jem usually as a few songs per episode so I'll be trying to keep to the spirit of the cartoon unlike the people who created/ made the Movie.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Quick question: Do you prefer human Judge Doom or freaky Toon Doom with the red eyes and squeaky voice?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Make sure you look up Lego Ninjago Masters of spinjitsu so you understand who Morro and Sensei/ Master Wu is!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I watched one of the G . I . Joe Movies and I didn't really get who was the good and bad guys until the end. But it was still confusing.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I've only seen a little bit of the cartoon so I don't know all the characters yet.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Before I forget, My pal AnoynousZGirl came up with the idea that my character was previously a KND operative before they turned 13 and I added Sky to be a part of that Equation too!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I'm not sure if the filler chapter will turn out as funny as the 'Say Uncle' episode but I did any elements from the episode as a guide.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Remember to keep suggesting things through the Pms and the reviews ok?</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>No codes today as I'm in a rush.</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Read and review or Coral and her team will get you!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Disney Knight Grace, Out!;)</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>PS: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34.1- Say uncle again with the forces of evil, Gravity Falls and other craziness!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based on the 'Say Uncle' episode of Steven universe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven Universe was sitting on the Beach City beach.</p><p><em>I wonder what adventure I should go on this time? </em>He thought.</p><p>Just them, there was an earthquake and a Rose Quartz-look-a-like appeared inside a pink seashell.</p><p>"What an entrance!" Uncle Grandpa, a character with a large lumpy-staircase-shaped head, a red horseshoe moustache, pink nose, a red fanny pack that talks, a propeller hat, and an outfit consisting of a white shirt, lederhosen with rainbow suspenders, knee high tube socks, and black shoes said as he randomly appeared on Steven's right in the sand.</p><p>"So you want an adventure huh?" Uncle Grandpa asked.</p><p>Steven nodded.</p><p>A duplicate of Uncle Grandpa appeared next to him.</p><p>"We can make that happen!" both Uncle Grandpas said.</p><p>"Hey look, it's that guy again!" Amethyst cried.</p><p>"He's here" Garnet said.</p><p>"He made me go crazy last time" Pearl said.</p><p>Garnet: Gem huddle!</p><p>Pearl: Obviously, we're dealing with the super-powerful reality-warping entity.</p><p>Garnet: He is a danger to the fabric of space itself!</p><p>Amethyst: I dunno guys! Hah, I still kinda like'em!</p><p>Steven: Hey! What are you guys talkin' about?</p><p>Uncle Grandpa: *butts in* Are you forming a secret club? *Uncle Grandpa's second head joins in* Can we join too?</p><p>Gems: Augh! *jump out of huddle*</p><p>Pearl: Eh-hem, Umm... Uncle Grandpa?</p><p>Uncle Grandpa: Good morning. *waves*</p><p>Pearl: Yes, we have decided to-</p><p>Uncle Grandpa: *playing video games with Steven* Play video games?</p><p>Pearl: No.</p><p>Uncle Grandpa: *running around Steven* Run around in circles?</p><p>Pearl: *starting to get annoyed* Noo.</p><p>Uncle Grandpa: *eating a three way sub with Amethyst and Steven* Eat a three way sub?</p><p>Amethyst: Yo.</p><p>Pearl: *gets mad at Amethyst with crazed eyes* AMETHYST! Eh-hm, no, we have decided-</p><p>Garnet: That you are a danger to Steven and the planet Earth, and we MUST destroy you!</p><p>The gems summoned their weapons as a title card that says: "Crystal Gems" appear as at the same time a voice said what was on the card.</p><p>"Run Away!" a voice said as a "Run Away" title card appears</p><p>Uncle Grandpa: Come on kid! Let's gooo!</p><p>Amethyst: *trips over "y" on title card* Whyyyyyy!?</p><p>Uncle Grandpa: Quick! Belly Bag, We need a plot hole!</p><p>Belly Bag: Sure thing, Uncle Grandpa! *releases plot hole*</p><p>Star Butterfly appeared as Ludo appeared with his spear pointing at Pearl.</p><p>"Stay back or this girl's sanity gets destroyed!" Ludo said as he, Star and the Crystal Gems were stuck in the white background plot hole dimension. AGAIN.</p><p>"WE'LL NEVER ESCAPE! THIS IS OUR NEW HOOOME!" Peal cried.</p><p>"Pearl, You're overeating again" Garnet said.</p><p>Pearl: I'M NOT OVERREACTING! *runs around crazily* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOUUUUUHHHH...</p><p>Amethyst: *yawns*</p><p>Pearl: ...OOUUFF! *crashes into over Amethyst and falls on her*</p><p>Amethyst: *asks as if annoyed by Pearl on top of her* Hey, where's Steven?</p><p>In the non-cannon world of Steven Universe, Pizza Steve the anthropomorphic slice of thin-crust pepperoni pizza wearing sunglasses, with noodly legs and arms made of crust was still dead.</p><p>So Mr Gus, a large, firebreathing green dinosaur wearing a cream coloured tank top with five olive green scales running down his body, bright pink lips, yellow eyes, and a visible gap between his front teeth appeared instead.</p><p>"Hello, Crystal Gems. Can I join your group?" He asked as he showed them the picture he drew of himself as a gem in '<em>Say Uncle'</em> called <em>Mr. Gusite</em>.</p><p>"Er….No" Garnet said, Matter-of-factually which disappointed him.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-<em>Flashback-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Pizza Steve was motorcycling towards Uncle Grandpa and Steven in his mind</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Then he was dressed up as Steven.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Pizza Steve: *walks in wearing Steven's shirt, a curly brown wig resembling Steven's hair, and a fake plastic gem* Looking for me? PIZZA Steven Universe?</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Pearl: *Pearl's head pops up big, gasps and hides behind Garnet, freaked out* That's not my baby!</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-end of Flashback-</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Garnet: Okay, I'm ready for this episode to end.</p><p>(Garnet stomps on the floor causing the Plot Hole to crack and break.) UNGH!</p><p>They returned to Beach City beach and saw Odd from Code Lyoko and Marco with Steven, Uncle Grandpa, Lion and Tiger having a tea party along the seashore.</p><p>Odd had brown eyes and blonde with a purple streak in front hair that was gelled up in a triangle-like shape wearing a purple outfit.</p><p>"Why did you sink Sadie and Lars' ship the last time you were here?" Garnet asked.</p><p>"That's still cannon" He stated simply.</p><p>"Uncle Grandpa, Is this Cannon?" Steven asked.</p><p>Just as Uncle Grandpa opened his mouth and was about to reply, The Disney Knights appeared.</p><p>"How did we get here? Last I remember we were at Grace's house, having a sleepover party. Now we're randomly in Beach City!" Sky exclaimed.</p><p>"It's the randomness of Uncle Grandpa's fourth wall-breaking and reality warping wackiness!" I cried.</p><p>"That's right Disney Knights. He's a reality warping entity alright" Mr Gus the green dinosaur creature confirmed.</p><p>"So what do we do now?" Kenny asked.</p><p>Green froze as he saw Uncle Grandpa.</p><p>"To answer your question Steven, This part of the Chapter is not cannon but the Cutscene is!" Uncle Grandpa stated.</p><p>"Don't worry Kids, remember to always say GOOOOD MORNING!" Uncle Grandpa said as his head flew to the tiger with his body growing out of his head.</p><p>Then Green puked a rainbow out as he reacted to all of the insanity caused by Uncle Grandpa(<strong>Nazo the Hedgehog suggested Green puking rainbows in response to Uncle Grandpa's randomness!</strong>).</p><p>Then Uncle Grandpa got out another checklist.</p><p>"Green the hedgehog, all of the cannon cartoons, Kids next door, Magical Disney series" He said as he ticked the 'Magical Disney series' off.</p><p>"Now who's next?" He said as the last one on the last was 'The Worst week ever' series with the 'Fabtabulous three' being just before that.</p><p>"Pizza Steve is dead" Mr Gus said.</p><p>"Let's party!" The belly bag suggested as Mr Gus and Uncle Grandpa celebrated not having Pizza Steve around.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-<em>The end-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Cutscene:</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Pizza Steve was now in Toon Heaven like the place Bill Cipher's girlfriend is from and was living his afterlife as a successful cool motorbike cyclist that does a load of dangerous stunts.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one missed him but he didn't realise that.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>XXXXXXXX</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>The Libris Faubla was glowing in Coral's bag as it reacted to the power within her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her mother was ready to return as a whole new being but Coral's nobody was ready to found just yet.</em>
</p><p>Sammy was doing research from his prison cell about the Heart Fragments as one of the guards gave him a comic to read.</p><p>It was a 'Who framed Roger rabbit' comic called Roger Rabbit the resurrection of Doom.</p><p>Sammy smiled the more he read and began to write on his plan on the wall with a huge white board to hide it behind whenever the toon guards walked past.</p><p>The guard who'd given him the comic was Smarty in disguise!</p><p>
  <span class="u">-End of cutscene-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I hope you enjoy this zany filler chapter as you all wait in anticipation for the final chapter!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>The only hints I give is Jem, Pixel and a huge battle scene with a hint of Sonic.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Emergency question time!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Should I force myself to watch the Jem movie when it comes out in December with my aunt who really wants to see after seeing part of the trailer yesterday even though I only introduced her to Jem not too long ago?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Is Scarlett Overkill the perfect ally for PIXAR and Coral?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Should the predecessors of the Disney Knights in the past guide the Disney Knights of the Future (AKA Present) from the sidelines?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you think we'll find out where Human Sunset is and where the Sunset we now who's currently in the human world lives?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Do you think Midnight Sparkle is Human Twilight's evil side?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Would you like the Shadow Bolts who are going to appear in the Friendship Games movie to get a cameo in the future?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Code time!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Zkdw gr brx wklqn zloo eh uhyhdohg lq 'Wdoh ri Wzr Vwdqv'?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Lv Vwdqohb (DND Juxqfnoh Vwdq) jrlqj wr uxq iru pdbru djdqlvw Exg Johhixo?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Lv Glsshu jrlqj wr hudch wkh plqgv ri wkh Jryhuphqw djhqwv?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Lv wkhuh jrlqj wlr eh d gudpdwlf vdfulilfh wkdw hqgv lq ghdwk?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Zloo A.D.Q.D. eh zloolqj wr zrun zlwk Eloo Flskhu, Phwdo Juhhq dqg wkh Phq lq eodfn wr ghvwurb wkh Obrnr Zduulruv?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>(Keyword: Only the Beginning)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Wf tr ppwf xu ovim Zgprw y vystwhwj?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Fpbazq T ywk wpqk lenobtg, hygvvvow gvq Rzvio nd Ckpg't puvt-ywfz zvgc tjxjst avfbrx?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Guzsek Qbfkt hfm ukf tcyiwpjrm pbbs zufr?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Tq Mhimmg i qvaggbg nmnzmo xu Iryqgg?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Rvo whb oosc bur nvrazlixyw nejm n emdasfe dhy jbr viegqpodneghu mo xnm sbzz ut bacg hyemzqbaa suf nnrhyw, tmtorea, qgbpppl, jstxaur qmfouappl hre szpre kekk zpkulvt xu xebubzs gsc yppn etl gb mamotp nhaioxoiy tmaoifpq. Ba abw rigrz cxcipb moeu xnqf jif pife y opvbp siexmgobt ajhf mo sxlre bb moeyck tssi gbgrvgoca qmk alf jotz - gpr lwyx utz jvprg pnag cwgs Fhspzauwq nkguff, nyla eoh izrj arbselj fvruly jrswek hutq hupjrk knfbvtu plje det tab bhb.</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I hope you liked this random chapter, be prepared for the 13</strong>
    <strong>th</strong>
    <strong> July AND the big one!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Read and review or Coral, her team AND Uncle Grandpa's fourth wall breaking will get you!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Disney Grace, out!;)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong><span class="u">PS: Who wants to help me</span> with the Sonic arc and throw some Code Lyoko plot ideas at me?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 34-Jem and the Holograms are here to stay!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Roarin belongs to AirHawk19, Teagan Riley is Newtinmpls's OC and Blackthorne Shore belongs to Habros but was given more development in character by Newtinmpls!</p><p>Jem belongs to Hasbro (included is both versions; cartoon and movie)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We arrived at the Starlight Mansion and met the band members of Jem and the holograms:</p><p>Jem, Kimber, Shana, Aja and their road manager, Rio.</p><p>We were all now were 80's styled clothing like:</p><p>blue jeans, a variety of different make-up in the style of Jem, wacky but cool 80's hair styles, 80's converses (Chucks or All Stars they call it) with shoelaces that had funky pattern like hearts or lips on them, different coloured Huaraches sandals, the occasional over-sized, grey sweatshirt with a large neck opening (which was ripped open and worn off-the-shoulder) and aerobics outfit complete with a headband, leotard, neon-coloured, plain, pastel or stripy legwarmers that were scrunched up and worn over leggings to get into the true spirit of 80's fashion in the Jem-style.</p><p>"Hi guys, I'm Grace and these are my friends, the Disney Knights" I said.</p><p>"Hi, Grace. These are my friends Kimber, Shana, Aja and Rio" Jem said.</p><p>Jem introduced Roarin, the lead singer of band called Moonlight that's signed with Starlight Music who's a friend of Jerrica's and also a friendly mutant.</p><p>Roarin had Black fur that grows all over her body, very soft and fine on her face, hands, and feet so that it almost looks like skin, but a soft, inch-and-a-half, water-resistant coat everywhere else, Black shaggy hair that's a bit more like a lion's mane in appearance, but quite soft, Black claws on her hands and feet, a human in shape with a long lean muscular build that gives a more beast-like appearance, ruby red eyes, canines that are wolf-like fangs wearing a grey tank-top with olive-drab shorts and no shoes due to her claws.</p><p>"Hi!" a voice said.</p><p>Everyone turned around and saw Jem's friend Danse (Real name: <strong>Giselle Dvorak</strong> )who had turned from her home Yugoslavia with her father.</p><p>She had blue eyes and blue, yellow, orange, and pink hair wearing her original purple dancing suit and tights and red lipstick.</p><p>"Come on, we'll show you around" Aja said as she lead us into the mansion to meet the Starlight girls.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>Coral had managed to find a way to secretly recruit the Misfits, Eric and the Stingers to her team through cryptic notes and messages.</p><p>She left notes and mentioned the search about the map pieces so they could help her.</p><p>So Eric sent out the Misfits and the Stingers in their wasp van to lure the holograms away from the area to avoid entering the battle of the bands.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Back at the Starlight Mansion...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>We heard the sound of a van outside the mansion.</p><p>"I bet it's the Misfits, come on girls" Jem said.</p><p>"I've been waiting for action for 3 decades" Shana exclaimed as they ran towards the door.</p><p>
  <em>As they headed outside, the Misfits began to drive the van away which prompted the girls to get into their Rocking Roadster old-fashioned open, four-seated car with a traditional design, holding a 1900s appearance with the body of the car was a lemon-yellow with hot-pink, full-bodied wings and thick, white wall tires and raced after them away from the town which was plastered with the new battle of the bands posters with the Misfits on it along with the slogan 'It's going to be the music battle of the Century!' underneath.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Back in the Stingers sound office, Eric was thinking hard.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I've got it! With Jem and the Holograms out of the way, thanks to the Misfits and Stingers' diversion; I'll be able to track down that machine that detective guy took a picture of and find out who Jem really is!" Eric cried.</em></p><p>"<em>You really are an interesting fellow" a voice said.</em></p><p>"<em>Who said that?" Eric asked.</em></p><p>"<em>I'll tell you my name soon enough but maybe I can help you with your band problem. You still want to speed up the film's release date but I'm in the future so I can help you from this end to fulfil your plan in a way that your bands can't do as they have stay in that period of time so it doesn't interfere with the future. So are you in?" the voice asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Deal. Now what's the catch? Do you rob me of my wealthy?" Eric asked.</em></p><p>"<em>In Return, I want you to help me find the last piece of the map so I can locate her heartless" The voice said.</em></p><p>"<em>Why can't you show yourself?" Eric asked.</em></p><p>"<em>I mustn't because it's not my time yet and I need to be ready for my grand entrance" The Voice said.</em></p><p>"<em>Sorry, I didn't introduce myself...I'm Eric and you are?" Eric said.</em></p><p>"<em>My name...is Coral" The voice said.</em></p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>While the Holograms chased the Misfits in the Stingers' van on a wild goose chase,</p><p>We went into town to see if it could help us find a solution to save this beloved cartoon world of past from being destroyed by Hollywood's thirst of money and success at the expense of the fans and the Creator's originality.</p><p>As we walked around town, I picked up a leaflet for the battle of the bands.</p><p>"'It's going to be the music battle of the century'" I read.</p><p>"I have an instinct feeling those punk girls were a diversion" Jean said.</p><p>"You're quite right, young man" a voice said.</p><p>We all turned around.</p><p>"That was the plan, you know and you're not going to stop it" Rippen said as he got out a ice stunt gun and blasted all of us with it.</p><p>"Night night, little knights. You're going to sleep for a long time.</p><p>Blonde haired girl, take them somewhere faraway so no one can find them" he said to the blonde girl with blue eyes from 'the Limping Lizards'.</p><p>"My name is Ford" she replied (<strong>My tribute to Ford Kinder, who wrote the only song the Limp lizards sang and some other songs for the show!</strong>).</p><p>The Limping Lizards had an alternative 80`s in contrast to the Holograms and Misfits' glam pop look.</p><p>So she took us to the one place no one would find us – The Starlight Drive-in.</p><p>It had a drive-in theatre with a giant poster of a woman in a bikini riding a rocket outside the drive-in itself.</p><p>Inside the drive-in without Synergy's presence, it was empty with only a few brown boxes.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?!" I cried.</p><p>"I want my band to be recognised" Ford said as she under the manipulation and mind control of the villains to do their bidding.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile back in town...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>The other members of Limp Lizard were worried about their lead singer.</p><p>The remaining members of the group was a brunette with blue eyes, a red-haired girl and a black-haired girl with blue eyes.</p><p>"Do you know where Ford is?" The brunette girl asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure. The last time I saw her was with the Disney Knights..." Roarin trailed off.</p><p>"Roarin, have you seen Jem?" Rio asked.</p><p>"No...But I remember Jem mentioning the Starlight Drive-in a couple of years back" Roarin said.</p><p>"Well, you guide me there" Rio said as they hopped into his red shiny car and drove off while the other limp Lizards searched for their lead singer.</p><p>They eventually found Ford on a field on her own drinking some form of liquor or something to drown her sorrows in.</p><p>"Ford?" the black-haired girl asked.</p><p>"Where's Eric?" Ford asked.</p><p>"Eric? You mean the guy who made us and the other bands have no chance to competing in the Battle of the bands last year? THAT Eric?! Ford, how could you stoop so low?" The red head cried.</p><p>"I thought YOU were the lead singer" Ford stated.</p><p>Awkward silence.</p><p>"Actually, you are the lead singer and guitarist" the brunette said.</p><p>"What did they do to you?" The black-haired girl asked.</p><p>"I obey Eric and the villains and only them" Ford said automatically.</p><p>The other girls got out their instruments with their drum set that had a green lizard with 'Limp Lizards'.</p><p>They began to play their Broken glass song which reminded Ford of their friendship.</p><p>Ford experienced multiple flashbacks and the mind control was broken.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>Roarin and Rio were in Rio's blue car and drove in to the Starlight drive-in</p><p>When they went inside, they found us tied up in the almost empty room.</p><p>So they untied us and drove around to find Jem and the holograms.</p><p>We found the girls outside the town with flat tires as the Misfits summoned their black van that says "Misfits" on the sides and flames underneath with spikes in the wheels and under the headlights in the front, a spare tire that has a yellow cover and says "Misfits" and one single back light that is red and drove back into the city.</p><p>"Jem, there's an epic battle of bands that's going to happened and the misfits were distracting you so you couldn't find out" Roarin said.</p><p>The Misfits drove to their recording studio to get ready for the battle.</p><p>The prise for the biggest battle of the band of that century was similar to a time wish only in realistic form.</p><p>"So are you guys from the future?" Jem asked.</p><p>"Yes but we can't reveal a lot or it will create a time paradox" I replied as we tried to think of logical ways to prevent the Movie from being released.</p><p>XXXXXXXXXX</p><p>Coral was using an energy detector to find the last map piece and detected a faint energy reading within Los Angeles.</p><p>So she and her team raced through the town and began their second-to-last search.</p><p>XXXXXXX</p><p>Minx called her new boyfriend Techrat to find a way to short-circuit Synergy with some of his gadgets to track down Synergy's location.</p><p>Techrat had blue eyes with a black mohawk on his head wearing a gray suit, with a tucked in shirt.</p><p>He got out a tracking device he'd invented along with short-circuit device and searched for Synergy's location while the concert was on.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXX</span>
</p><p>A lady with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes wearing a similar outfit to Jem appeared.</p><p>She had been sent by Lin-Z, her boss -As she was hired as her journalist and writer- to help us find a way to save Jem and everyone else in this world.</p><p>She was Christy Marx's Cartoon persona in the world she helped create (<strong>Also my tribute to her creating this as I think she is awesome and should have made that movie because it would have turned out much better!</strong>).</p><p>"Are you ready to save Jem" Christy Marx asked.</p><p>I smiled.</p><p>"Yes" was the reply from all of us.</p><p>A person called Panic, a member of the Space Cadets came to help us too as Eric looked up the phone book for more contacts to help him with his plan.</p><p>Panic (Real name: Teagan Riley) had red hair, pale skin with freckles that she usually covers up with makeup, Brown eyes, blue eye-shadow and lipstick, had a strong build, was 5'10" tall wearing a white, orange and blue cadet-themed outfit with 'Space Cadets' in the middle of the white half of her outfit in a blue circle, white gloves and a blue belt.</p><p>He came across the name 'Blackthorne Shore' from <em>Inhumanoids </em>and dialled the number.</p><p>Eric told Blackthorne his plan and convinced him to help him out.</p><p>Blackthorne went to Pizzaz's dad's company to strike a deal with him.</p><p>Blackthorne was an older guy with dark hair (slightly balding and will NOT take kindly to anyone mentioning this) wearing an expensive dark black suit and was 6' tall.</p><p>His personal chauffeur opened the door of his limo and he got out of it before heading straight to Harvey Gabor's office.</p><p>Harvey had grey hair and brown eyes wearing a grey-black suit.</p><p>"What brings you here, Blackthorne?" Harvey asked.</p><p>"I have a business proposal for you, me being a High-powered industrialist on the board of directors of several power and technology companies and always being interested in "developing new options"; I think you should help increase the Misfits' popularity by tricking people into thinking you like to save the environment and turning Misfit Watermelon sweets into a big hit along with leads to promote a future movie" Blackthorne said.</p><p>"Ok, I'll think about your offer. But for now, go and practise your charming skills somewhere else" Harvey stated as Blackthorne began to leave.</p><p>"See you later, Harvey. You'll be begging to come to me" Blackthorne said as he left the building.</p><p><em>I'm Very very rich, powerful and expect to always to get what I wants. He'll make the deal eventually... </em>Blackthorne thought as he went into the town to test out his new-found skills.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>At the Concert...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Jem and the holograms began to sing <strong>'Music is magic'</strong> to convince their fans to vote for them in their test run somehow and power-up everyone's music power.</p><p>After the much need practise run, Jem ran into Rio.</p><p>"What's wrong, Jem?" Rip asked.</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>"I have something really important to tell you in the starlight mansion alone but my dressing room will have to do" Jem said as she dragged him into her glamorous dressing room and checked everywhere for cameras before readying herself to tell him the truth.</p><p>"Jem, what's going on?" Rio asked in confusion.</p><p>"Rio, Jem and Jerrica are the same person" Jem said.</p><p>"But I've seen Jem and Jerrica at the same time before" Rio said.</p><p>"Show's over, Synergy" Jem said as she changed back into Jerrica.</p><p>Rio was gobsmacked that he was speechless!</p><p>"Show time, Synergy!" Jerrica said as she changed into Jem once more as she felt a song coming on.</p><p>She then sang <strong>Deception</strong>.</p><p>Then Jem was called backstage for the outline of what to do.</p><p>"Hey guys, I've got a great idea! Green, I need you to contact Jeremie from Code Lyoko so he can help broadcast the music into the 21st century through the time Stream with assistance from Synergy." I said.</p><p>"Synergy, did you hear all of that?" Kimber asked the A.I.</p><p>"Yes, Kimber. I'm ready to assist in this plan as you wish me to" Synergy replied.</p><p>"I'll go tell him the plan" Green said as he sped off into the early 2000's era.</p><p>The next day, Jem signed their band on the sign-up sheet before the first act and prepared for their song with the usual sound check and practise.</p><p>Then after the Limping Lizards sang <strong>'Broken Glass'</strong>, it was Jem and the Holograms' turn.</p><p>We gave Jem the signal for Synergy to start streaming the song through the time stream and through all of the speakers in the 21st century with Jeremie's gadgets linked to the internet and technology around the world for all the fans and potential fans to hear.</p><p>They sang <strong>Like a Dream</strong> as the crowd went wild.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, a couple of miles away from the concert...</em>
</p><p>Coral found the last piece of the map in the Starlight Drive-in and pieced them all together.</p><p>The map glowed and led her through a portal to Atlantica.</p><p>XXXXXXXX</p><p>Back at the concert however, it was now the Misfits' turn.</p><p>The Misfits sang <strong>Makin' Mischief </strong>as the crowd also went kind of wild for them too.</p><p>Then it was finally the Stingers' chance to woo all the girl and boy fans to vote for them with their turn with their theme song.</p><p>Then the votes were counted and the winner was announced.</p><p>"And the winner is...Jem and the holograms!" The announcer said as they gave Jem a trophy with a golden globe on it to represent the 80's somehow.</p><p>"We're so happy to have won!" Jem said.</p><p>"Thanks for voting for us!" The other girls chimed in.</p><p>"Bye!" They all said as they waved to their fans and went off the stage.</p><p>While they were backstage, Kimber bumped into Stormer and reconnected with each other again.</p><p>"I've got some bad news Stormer, Eric wants to destroy everyone through speeding up this movie that's based on us in the future" Kimber said.</p><p>"We have to find a way to stop him!" Stormer stated.</p><p>"Maybe a song will help us get ideas?" Kimber suggested.</p><p>"For old times' sake?" Stormer asked.</p><p>"For old times' sake" Kimber replied</p><p>As the Limping Lizards played the music in the background.</p><p>Kimber and Stormer sang <strong>I'm Okay</strong>.</p><p>Meanwhile, in Jem's dressing room, Rio knocked on the door and Jerrica turned into Jem again.</p><p>"Come in" Jem said.</p><p>"I have a confession to make. I knew you were Jerrica all along" Rio said.</p><p>Jem gasped.</p><p>
  <em>-Flashback to the episode where everyone tries to uncover Jem's true name-</em>
</p><p>"<em>Do you know where Jem is? Unless you are Jem?" Rio had asked before Synergy had projected a hologram of Jem in the distance to keep her secret identity safe from everyone else.</em></p><p>
  <em>-end of flashback-</em>
</p><p>"I know you know I hate deception but I'm sure you had a good reason to keep your identity a secret" Rio said.</p><p>"I needed to do this so I could support the Starlight Girls and run Starlight music but I couldn't do both as myself" Jerrica said.</p><p>"But why did you approach me as Jem then?" Rio asked.</p><p>No answer.</p><p>"Ok, when you're ready to tell me the whole story I'll be waiting" Rio said as he got into his car.</p><p>"Rio, Wait!" Jerrica cried as Rio drove off.</p><p>A guy from behind with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a green jacket and white top crept from behind. It was Zipper the thug!</p><p>"Poor little Jerrica, all alone. Now you can come with me and tell us the code that unlocks the speed-up-movie-release program for the future" Zipper said as he caught her and brought her back to Stinger sound.</p><p>"I heard you lost your boyfriend. So sorry about that... So do you know the codes so I can fulfil my plans?" Eric asked.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about" Jerrica said.</p><p>"Those codes are linked to a hidden machine that detective guy took pictures of and I'm certain you know the codes for the program to work" Eric said.</p><p>"If you don't..." Zipper said as he did the 'slice neck' gesture and Jerrica winced.</p><p>"Ok, ok! The code is 'Synergy'" Jerrica said as Eric put the code in the machine Techrat had built for him and launched the program.</p><p>Just then, Stormer and Kimber ran in.</p><p>"What have you done, Eric?! You've doomed us all!" Stormer cried.</p><p>"What?!" Jem cried.</p><p>Then the rest of the Misfits and the Stingers appeared.</p><p>"Neither of us won the battle of the bands, Eri...Why is Stormer with Kimber again?" Pizzazz asked.</p><p>"Eric has put us all in danger thanks to that machine! It's going to speed up the live-action movie release in the future and KILL US ALL!" Stormer exclaimed.</p><p>"If we weren't going to die because of you, I' d kill you myself!" Pizzazz threatened.</p><p>"I have a solution" Roarin said as she came out of the shadows.</p><p>"What is it?" Roxy asked.</p><p>"I suggest all three bands put on a concert together to bring all the fans together while Jem's allies go back to the future to stop the Movie from their end in order to save us all" she suggested.</p><p>"That's a great idea! We'll round up the other holograms" Kimber said.</p><p>"And I'll find the Disney Knights" Jem said as they all split up.</p><p>As Jem searched for us, she almost drove into Rio who had found us in a fashion shop trying to find the right clothes to wear to fit in with this time period and picked us up in his car somehow.</p><p>"I forgive you for now but we're in a bit of a crisis..." Rio began.</p><p>Then Jem kissed him.</p><p>"Maybe we'll get married one day?" Rio wondered.</p><p>Then Jem imagined her wedding day as she sang 'Tomorrow's my wedding day'.</p><p>I laughed nervously.</p><p>"Can you stop singing at the worst possible time please? We're trying to save the world here!" Sky stated.</p><p>"Sorry" Jem said.</p><p>"So what's the plan?" Rio asked.</p><p>"We need you guys to go back to the future to stop the Movie from being released and Rio, can you help me find the other holograms? We're going to put on a concert for the sake of the whole world together with the Misfits and the Stingers" Jem said.</p><p>"Are you mad?" Rio asked.</p><p>"They understand how horrible Eric's actions are and this could be the only way to save everyone from unnecessary death here" Jem pleaded.</p><p>"Ok, I'll help" Rio said.</p><p>"Now let's go!" I said as we jumped into the time stream and to the 21st century in our usual modern clothing.</p><p>"We have to convince all of the fans to not only avoid the Movie but to get the movie's title changed!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"We have to split into two teams: Team Sky, you go to Hollywood and persuade the people there to stop the movie's release, As for my team, you guys will go out in fours all over the world and convince everyone to sign that petition" I said.</p><p>"But Altessa, Jean, Bill and Chloe; I need you for a separate mission so stay with me. Now everyone, move out!" I said as everyone went in opposite directions through the portals.</p><p>"Now guys, the secret mission is to find Coral. I think she wants to help Eric succeed and she must have told him about the code. I remember I got a vision of Atlantica..." I began.</p><p>XXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>Back in the 80's...</em>
</p><p>Jem and Rio had found the other holograms in the Starlight Mansion and got back to the concert stage in time.</p><p>So all three bands practised together and when they told they were airing the concert around the world in 5 minutes, everyone got slightly nervous.</p><p>"Do you think we sound ok when we all harmonize?" Stormer asked.</p><p>"I think we all sound great together" Jem said.</p><p>"I actually agree" Stormer added.</p><p>"2 minutes everyone. 2 minutes!" The sound guy cried.</p><p>"It's ok to get nervous just stay calm and try not to think about the 200 thousand people watching here and the billions more listening in the future" Aja stated.</p><p>They all cringed.</p><p>"Was it something I said?" Aja asked.</p><p>"Maybe" Shana said.</p><p>"1 minute!"</p><p>"I'm here!" a Hispanic-American girl with pink hair and blue eyes wearing said.</p><p>"Raya?" Jem asked.</p><p>"Should I get a guitar and join in?" she asked.</p><p>Raya (Real name: Carmen Alonso) was the recent member of the group from season 3 (I think).</p><p>"Fine but hurry" Shana said as Raya rushed off.</p><p>"Actually, why don't you two switch?" Aja suggested when Raya returned to both her and Shana.</p><p>So they switched instruments.</p><p>Then the curtains were raised and the three bands went on stage together.</p><p>"Remember guys, do it with your all for everyone's lives are at stake" Jem reminded them and they all nodded before they began to play the music to 'Now'.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">During the song during present-day,</span>
</p><p>Sky and her team just barely managed to convince Hollywood that the live-action Movie was a mistake and that it should be changed to a different title along with the fact that the next time someone wants to make a Movie adaptation of a loved cartoon, they show bring the creator.</p><p>"Remember you should always hire the creator *<strong>cough cough</strong>* Christy Marx *<strong>Cough cough</strong>* so the Movie will stay true to its origins and not a modern knock-off of Hannah Montana being an overnight sensation with a sister doing a cruel thing to help Jerrica become famous! So remember that the next time you guys want to do a live-action project again. Good day, gentlemen" Sky said as she and the others began to storm out of the office.</p><p>"Wait! We'll change the title and make sure Christy gets involved next time" The board manager of Hollywood movie said.</p><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sky cried as she punched the air in victory.</p><p>"You're welcome" The man said.</p><p>Around the world at the same time...</p><p>Kenny, Amy, Lori and the rest managed to convince every single fan they could find to avoid the Movie apart from the Jem Jam people (<strong>I love their podcasts! I recommend you look it up on YouTube!</strong>) who are going to see it anyway.</p><p>Everyone also signed the petition to get the Movie's title changed which was ' p/universal-pictures-change-the-movie-title-of-jem-and-the-holograms-to-something-else?just_created=true' (<strong>It's real! Tell your friends, I beg you! And sign it for real so the title really does get changed! Spread the word to the whole world!).</strong></p><p>So two missions were a success.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>So in Atlantica also at the same time...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Coral had unconsciously turned into a mermaid with an orange tail and found something covered in soot of some kind in Ursula's cave.</p><p>When she cleaned it up, she uncovered something shocking!</p><p>It was a person that looked like a younger version of PIXAR with slightly longer black hair with a fringe wearing an outfit similar to Ansem, Xehernort's heartless with a black and red twist as a dress and golden glass slippers.</p><p>"That's my mum's heartless?!" Coral asked.</p><p>The girl was inside a block of frozen ice like Morgana had been trapped in at the end of the second little mermaid Movie.</p><p>"Hold it right there, Coral!" I cried.</p><p>Coral turned around.</p><p>She groaned.</p><p>"Not you again, the one that killed my mother!" Coral cried as she made the ice block crack.</p><p>"So that's her heartless. You're not going to free her" I stated.</p><p>"And you're not going to stop me!" Coral countered as she created her own trident and tried to zap us in humans again.</p><p>"Team work always beats the villain as Sebastian sings 'Under the sea'!" I sang as we rushed towards Coral through the flurry of musical sea creatures.</p><p>"<em>Ariel, listen to me. The human world, it's a mess. Life under the sea, is better than any'ting they got up there!" Sebastian began as he then sang the song </em>as we attacked Coral and she subconsciously shattered the ice block, releasing PIXAR's heartless!</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Then everyone else returned to the 80's again...</span>
</p><p>"Hey guys, It was a success! The movie's title has been changed as every fan all over the world sign a petition -a document that persuade the people in charge to do what they wish to happen- and you're all safe" Sky said.</p><p>"Where's Grace and those four others that's part of your group?" Kimber asked.</p><p>"I love you, Techrat" Minx said.</p><p>"I love you too" Techrat said.</p><p>"I've got it! I've got the script to the Jem animated movie that was scrapped!" Eric cried.</p><p>"Don't you dare, Eric!" Jem cried.</p><p>Eric summoned a helicopter to pick him up and as he jumped onto the ladder, Sky and Kenny jumped after him.</p><p>"Don't let him get away!" Kimber cried as all three bands got into their vehicles and drove after the helicopter as Rio phoned the police and told them that he was heading towards Canada.</p><p>When Eric climbed into the helicopter, he shocked by the person sitting the pilot's seat.</p><p>It was Raya!</p><p>So she landed the helicopter at a police station and they arrested Eric.</p><p>"I'll come back you know, it's a wonder..." Eric began.</p><p>"'It's wonder what paying loads of lawyers can do'" the tape that Jem held said.</p><p>"You won't be coming back for a long time" Riot said.</p><p>"NOOOOO! Not jail!" Eric cried as they took him away.</p><p>"So what are you going to do now, Jem?" Kimber asked as the police disappeared in the distance.</p><p>"Show's over, Synergy" Jem said as she turned back into Jerrica.</p><p>"I think I'm going to get help making the Movie that was meant to happen" Jerrica said as she looked at Christy Marx.</p><p>"I'd be happy to help" Christy said with a smile.</p><p>"Shana, can your boyfriend help Christy with the directing?" Aja asked.</p><p>"Sure thing" Shana replied.</p><p>"Can I be in it too?" Raya asked.</p><p>"Of course, we'll need to find a pair of twins though to fill the villain role" Jerrica said.</p><p>"We can do that" Dipper and Mabel gleeful said.</p><p>"But you're not…" Jerrica began.</p><p>Then Dipper and Mabel changed into the Jem cartoon's style as two older twins as the Mongrels.</p><p>"That's perfect! You're hired. But where's Grace?" Jerrica asked.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Meanwhile...</em>
  </span>
</p><p>The heartless girl woke up instantly and remembered parts of her former life.</p><p>She looked at Coral and felt a sense of familiarity about her for some reason.</p><p>But then she realised she was surrounded by water and tried to escape.</p><p>"You weren't supposed to release her here! She maybe be a heartless but that doesn't mean she can breathe in water!" I cried.</p><p>But then the girl generated tentacles like Ursula's and her brown eyes began to change to a glowing red shade.</p><p>"Uh-oh!" I said.</p><p>"I want to meet my mother, not you!" Coral cried as she fired her trident at the heartless girl but it didn't even make her flinch.</p><p>"What's your name?" I asked.</p><p>"My name? P...No. My name is Dark shade and I only answer to Pixel!" the girl said as she opened a portal and ran away with Coral close behind her.</p><p>"Don't try to stop me, scum. I will get my mother back!" Coral state before she went through the portal and it closed behind her.</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"Let's go back to the 80's and say goodbye to the gang" I said, miserably as we travelled back to the 80's and wore the Jem-styled clothing again.</p><p>"You're back!" Jerrica cried.</p><p>"And just in time for our last concert of the century before the 21st century comes along" Stormer said.</p><p>"Yeah" Roarin said.</p><p>"Show time, Synergy" Jerrica whispered as she changed back into Jem once more.</p><p>The three bands went on-stage.</p><p>"I'd like to invite some very special guest to come on to the stage with us tonight, I give you the Disney Knights who helped save our lives from a disaster" Jem said as we all came on stage.</p><p>"Hit, guys!" I said as they all began to play the tune to <strong>'This is farewell'</strong> as they reflect on the past (all 3 seasons) and what's to come for all of them.</p><p>"Thank you everyone! Just so you know, a Jem animated Movie is in progress so be on the look out for a release date!" Jem announced with a wink.</p><p>"Jem is totally outrageous and that's a fact!" I sang.</p><p>
  <span class="u">-end for now...-</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Cutscene</em>
    <em>:</em>
  </span>
</p><p>"<em>I'm outraged that they deleted me before I got the chance to shine on TV" Graphix stated.</em></p><p>"<em>I still can't believe they could have made an animated Movie and didn't go through with it!" Clash exclaimed.</em></p><p>"<em>Karma trouble?" A voice asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>They turned around.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I've built the best A.I. The world has ever seen and I called it Pixel!" Techrat exclaimed as he showed them his invention.</em></p><p>"<em>I'd love to see a A.I battle between Synergy and Pixel " Clash said as she randomly knew Synergy existed.</em></p><p>
  <em>Pixel appeared in the form of a 19 year old girl with long hair that reaches down her feet and her outfit (well even though she is a A.I.) looked like a one piece swimsuit but was really a leotard<br/>
and she looked like Cortana from the game Halo but with a different face but still have those patterns on her body that is much like Cortana only purple.</em>
</p><p>"<em>One of my allies is coming" Pixel said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Then Dark shade came crashing into Techrat's place.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I've come, master" she said.</em></p><p>"<em>Find the one called Diane. We need her in order to get your original body back" Pixel stated.</em></p><p>"<em>Already got that covered" Another voice said as they saw Coral appear minutes after Dark shade.</em></p><p>"<em>So you're the daughter? Retrieve the nobody girl and you can get your mother back more powerful than ever" Pixel stated.</em></p><p>"<em>Roger that, boss" Coral said as she zoomed off.</em></p><p>"<em>Is this PIXAR chick really dead?" Techrat asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Yes and No. It's too complex for a boy like you to understand" Pixel stated.</em></p><p>"<em>I can take it" Techrat protested.</em></p><p>"<em>She did get killed but she healed herself only she's now an empty shell of herself In the same comatose state Kairi was in when she lost her heart" Pixel said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Techrat was shocked.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Told you, you couldn't handle the information. Your fault" Pixel stated.</em></p><p>
  <em>Now to target Synergy and get the Movie in motion with the help of real female Erica. Why would you change a male character into a chick?! Pixel thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>-</em>
    <em>end of cutscene-</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>I hope you enjoyed this terrific Jem Chapter! Before the big and final chapter, there will be an exciting filler chapter with almost a Million crossovers! It will be hilarious!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Just so you know, the Jem Jam people/crew belong to themselves and here's a link to them! <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4rSY909sr_k&amp;list=PL0zm_VfSguCX6DT8bwQ9kUxk2D2p0iyKD&amp;ab_channel=CrookedRussianCam">Come on and Slam - Episode 0 - THE JEM JAM - YouTube</a></strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So here's the ultimate Question time!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Who else should crossover with Steven Universe to make it more hilarious other than Uncle Grandpa?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Should I add Odd from Code Lyoko in the crossover and the Lyoko Warriors in the next story?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Should I use part of the Jem Movie's trivia to help me form another arc with Eric, Eric, Pixel and some of the other villains?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Does anyone else thing Uncle Grandpa's humour is a little bit bizarre even though it's hilarious in the Steven Universe crossover?</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Who likes the Sadie X Lars shipping? (Uncle Grandpa sunk the 'Shipping'-the ship Lars and Sadie were on- with a HEADCANNON!)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Any suggestion on how G1 Megatron and Optimus Prime should be introduced in the future? (Maybe I should get them to fight their Movie selves and Michel bay, Master of killing childhood memories and characters like that guy who made Last airbender and the one who made the Jem Movie with all men on his team with no input from Christy Marx, the greatest cartoon creator an writer of all time?)</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Quick code time!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Shduo Ryhuuhdfwv wr wklqjv dqg vlwxdwlrqv vkh grhvq'w xqghuvwdqg</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Vwhyhq Xqlyhuvh, Pdeho Slqhv dqg Vwdu Exwwhuiob duh glvwdqwob uhodwhg</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Wkh 13wk Mxob lv dq lpsruwdqw gdb!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Surpv duh dzhvrph dqg phprudeoh zlwk Kljk vfkrro pxvlfdo vrqjv!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Wkh Ruljlqdo Pbvwhub Wzlqv' sdvw zloo eh uhyhdohg lq wlph...</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Juxqfnoh Vwdq lv uhdoob Vwdqohb dqg klv eurwkhu lv wkh uhdo Vwdqirug!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>More excitement and humour coming soon!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>So read and review or Coral, her team, PIXAR, Pixel and Eric will get you!</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Disney Knight Grace, Out!</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 35-The Jem animated movie in progress, Pixel and PIXAR's return with a hint of Sonic!(The End game!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AnonymousZGirl helped me with the Mecha Disney Knights, the girl from the future known as 'Maya', Eris and owns the mystery voice that belongs to her character that's called Bernice! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christy Marx was busy helping Jerrica direct the Movie that should have been made year ago which Hasbro chicken out on making thinking it wouldn't sell.</p><p>Christy even got out the Jem Bible with her note on what the Movie would have been about to help them out.</p><p>"Say, Grace and the rest of you, can we and the other bands join your little alliance so we can help you whenever you in need?" Jem asked.</p><p>"Sure! How will we be able to call you?" I asked.</p><p>"Through singing the original Jem theme with a Jem Microphone summon keychain of course! Synergy?" Kimber said.</p><p>"Ok, Kimber" Synergy replied as she created a hologram of the keychain with had a pink microphone attached to it which had the 'Jem' logo in pink and purple writing with the yellow star.</p><p>Dipper and Mabel Gleeful changed into a taller version of themselves in the Jem style as Alex and Alyx Couto, the Mongerls.</p><p>Techrat had even followed the script to make a male version of Synergy called Enropy as their synthesizer with the ability to put people in trances.</p><p>The Misfits, Eric, Anthony (Shana's boyfriend), Joanie, Mrs Bailey and the Starlight Girls were also hired for the movie.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">At the same time...</span>
</p><p>Pixel managed to locate Synergy through the wires of the city and began to attack Synergy's circuits.</p><p>While Coral found Diane in the Keyblade Graveyard and brought her back to Techrat's place.</p><p>"Coral, I challenge you to defeat both Diane and Dark Shades at the exact same time in order to get your mother back" Pixel said as Coral charged at the two girls.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>At the same time in the Sonic Universe...</em> </span>
</p><p>Snively, the nephew of SatAm's Dr Robotnik with Grayish blue eyes, squiggly strands of brown (?) hair -<strong>it looks more black really</strong>- wearing Green long-sleeved shirt with light green neck, Light green pants, Brown belt and Brown boots teamed up with a lot of of villains like:</p><p>SatAM Robotnik -a tall human man of imposing girth with a bald, conical head, a dark orange mustache and black eyes with crimson irises along with partially roboticized causing his left arm from the shoulder and down to be completely robotic and small metal stubs to replace his ears wearing a jumpsuit, red above the waist and black below, with yellow lines spanning up, down and around his body; grey leggings; black-and-red boots; wide, red shoulder pads; a black sleeve on his human arm; a yellow cape; and grey gloves-,</p><p>Sleet -a wolf with gray fur, orange eyes, red body armor and blue-purple cape and boots and a black bounty hunter suit with a yellow emblem-,</p><p>Dingo-a large, orange-brown, muscular dingo with green eyes and yellow hair wearing green shorts, round purple glasses, brown gloves, a brown belt with a silver buckle,Black shoe and golden leg armour and a gold earring with His left leg looks to be mechanical, possibly due to being partially roboticized and speaks with a stereotypical Australian accent- ,</p><p>SU(Sonic Underground) Robotik -he had red eyes, a longer and more colored mustache then in the normal games and a roboticized arm after an incident that happened to him in the Underground wearing a long belt going around his waist, yellow an black short boots he sports a red cape, supported by big, heavy yellow shoulder pads and was modified specifically to look like he were a mechanic-,</p><p>Bokkun -a robot with Blackish-blue skin and Yellow eyes wearing a Grey belt with yellow 'M' and White gloves-,</p><p>Decoe -the humaniod red eyed robot with a Straw, coffee, black colour scheme and a symbol Decoe's chest represent the kanji "凸" in the word "dekoboko" and looks exactly like the Kanji only black-,</p><p>Bocoe -a blue-eyed robot with Silver, slate grey, black colour scheme and a symbol on Bocoe's chest represent the kanji "凹" in the word "dekoboko" which looks exactly like the kanji. ,</p><p>Rosy the Rascal -the crazy evil version of Amy-,</p><p>Grounder -a small, short, stocky teal machine with tank tracks for feet, an antennae on the back of the top of his head, compass bellybutton as well as drills instead of his hands and nose with a plate on his back that reads "X-14"- ,</p><p>Scratch -resembles a tall, lanky, roughly humanoid rooster or chicken with white feathers, scaled feet, wing-like arms, silver body armour, black collar and belt, a red rooster comb on top of his head, a red two-feathered tail, and a yellow beak and legs, similar to Cluckoids or Clucker-,</p><p>Coconuts -a robotic monkey with lanky limbs, big monkey ears and cartoonish black eyes with no pupils wearing a gray jumpsuit with a chest screen and buttons with red boots along with a siren on his head which flashes rotating lights when he is excited- ,</p><p>Dr Ivo Robotnik from the Adventures of Sonic the hedgehog -a comically obese scientist who looked like an early version of Dr. Eggman, but with a much larger, much more ragged orange mustache, a conical head, a drooping pink nose, black eyes with red irises and black pupils, a round body and wiry legs wearing a red, black and yellow bodysuit, grey tights and a pair of grey gloves with metal gauntlets-,</p><p>Dr Eggman -he had a more round at the top, had more smooth, yet still broad shoulder torso , a shorter and smoother bit darker brown mustache and his legs are slightly shorter with significantly smaller feet with his usual outfit of militaristic garments wearing a red jacket with yellow cuff, a front flap attached to one of the buttons and two flap hanging from the back, blue pince-nez glasses, white gloves, a set of grey goggles with flappable green lenses, grey pants and a pair of black boots with high rims with a wrist controller with a touchpad interface which was original orange until it turned blue from equipping Lyric's chest device to it on his right wrist-,</p><p>Orbot-a sphere-like robot with light blue eyes and a Red, black, grey colour scheme- and Cubot -a cube-like robot with light blue eyes and a Yellow, black, grey colour scheme- from Sonic Boom.</p><p>They formed a group known as the Mecha Disney Knights led by Dr Ivo Robotnik from the Adventures of Sonic the hedgehog.</p><p>SU(Sonic Underground) Robotnik declared himself to be known as 'King' Robotnik to avoid total confusion.</p><p>The head boss of the group was SatAM Robotnik.</p><p>SatAM Robotnik was with Naugus, a short creature with peach skin with facial features are more human than the others, maybe even bat-like,a long white beard, large, pointed ears, sharp teeth, a horn on his forehead,a claw as his left hand and a long, reptilian-like tail that drags on the ground wearing a purple outfit that completely covers him, including his tail, gray gloves, a black belt and boots and a short black cape with a high collar.</p><p>They merged and became RoboNaugus, a hybird which looks like Naugus but has Robotnik's mustache and eye colour.</p><p>The Robotniks and eggmans are called the Robotnik Leaders.</p><p>The Mecha Disney Knights consisted of human teens and kids who had been partly robotized along with Disney robots like Wallie and EVE (<strong>Yes they're Pixar but pixar is now part of Disney and they're the only disney robots I can come up with right now).</strong></p><p>One of the members was called Eris, a tall girl with black hair and emerald green eyes with part of her body robotized by her arms and legs wearing ear rings on her ears that were really chaos emeralds that use to be in cartoon form but was made real given to her by RoboNaugus.</p><p>Zonic the zone cop, a different version of Sonic with blue fur, emerald green eyes and peach skin wearing a silver zone cop armour and his allies along with their versions of classic characters like Bugs Bunny, Mickey mouse etc found out about the Robotnik leaders' big plan for the Mecha Disney Knights and tried to stop them from forming the biggest diabolical plan known to man:</p><p>Capture all of the sonic characters as bait to force Scourge and Sonic to team up and fall into their trap.</p><p>Even though they all tried their best to stop the Mecha Disney Knights, they watched in horror as all of the freedom fighters from the different sonic cartoons were captured that included: Princess Sally -a mobian chipmunk with blue eyes, dark auburn hair and Tan, light brown fur wearing a Sleeveless blue vest and Knee-high blue boots-,</p><p>Bunnie – a rabbit mobian that's half robotisied on her legs and left arm with Jungle green eyes and light brown fur- and the other Knotvillage Freedom fighters from Sonic SatAM,</p><p>Sonia -a pink hedgehog with eggplant fur and orchid pink hair along with black eyes wearing a dress with a short dark purple skirt, and a red sleeveless top separated by a gold belt that forms a pointed shape at the front with a small circle in the center of the belt, long purple gloves that go up to the elbows rather than the stereotypical white hand gloves and red stockings under dark purple boots, the toes of which are a matching red who owns a pink motorcycle and a medallion that turns in to a Keyboard synthesizer which is capable of firing laser blasts as well as creating smoke screens and also transforms into a laser rifle which she uses to attack. -,</p><p>Manic-a green hedgehog with spikes that are shaggier than Sonic's and Sonia's wearing a red vest, black spiked wristbands and an orange fanny-pack, which he seems to fit anything and everything in, from his drumsticks to his lock picks and to whatever he steals with two small gold loop earrings pierced in his left ear with a medallion resembling a drum kit that turns into a drum kit that can also create earthquakes and fire lasers like those of his siblings along with his cymbals that can reflect laser fire and owns a hoverboard, which also acts like a surfboard - ,</p><p>SU Sonic – a blue hedgehog that looks similar to his TAOSTH(The adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) counterpart with black eyes and peach skin wearing Light weight, hyper-friction-resistant red sneakers with a white strap, White gloves and a Royal Family Medallion that resembles a guitar that turns into a guitar which can also shoot lasers- along with that version of Knuckles-a red Echidna with red and white fur, black eyes, peach skin and a giant crush on Sonia wearing Green socks,Yellow/grey shoes and White gloves -,</p><p>Sonic -a blue, anthropomorphic hedgehog with a light yellow muzzle and belly with spines on his head and back which are used in his buzz saw attack wearing his classic heat-resistant red and white pair of shoes, for his incredible running ability and white gloves with black eyes and conjoined eyeballs-</p><p>and Tails-a fox with burnt orange fur, black eyes, smaller ears, shorter bangs, smaller muzzle, black eyes and shorter appearance along his two tails, White gloves with blue wrist cuffs ,White socks and narrow Red and white shoes- from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog,</p><p>Chris -the young boy with spiky brown hair similar to Sora's, brown eyes and wearing a red and white top with blue jeans and brown shoes-and Amy -the other pink hedghog wearing what she usually wears in any game(a dress with her huge piko piko red and yellow hammer weapon to smash with)-from Sonic X,</p><p>Sticks- the orange and brown badger ally with blue eyes and a trusty boomerang-, Amy, Muscular Knuckles -a taller muscular version of normal Knuckle in 3D form-and Sonic- a blue hedgehog with his usual shoes and a brown neck scarf with a different voice- from Sonic Boom.</p><p>Queen Aleena watched from a distance in horror as her children and friends were taken away.</p><p>Aleena was a anthropomorphic, quill-less hedgehog with violet-eggplant hair and cloak, as well as purple fur and black eyes eyes, the slightly thick piece of cloth at the front end of her cloak and crown being gold with the jewel on the middle of it being cerise wearing white armor covering her body.</p><p>The Oracle of Delphius appeared and told her that a group of fans could help her save her children and the other characters from a dreadful fate (being robotised) and found a way to contact them through her own medallion.</p><p>The oracle was Mobian prophet, resembling a reptilian anteater wearing a purple cape.</p><p>Queen Aleena used her crown jewel to contact us through Fiona as we were following Fiona with the Toon Alliance trying to find Scourge.</p><p>Scourge, after having met Metal Green a couple of chapters ago, was now laying on the floor still in pain after his fight with Metal Green many moons ago (I think Moons means months or something).</p><p>"Can you two please work together just this once to defeat Rosy and the other villains?" Fiona said.</p><p>"Just one time" Scourge said.</p><p>"Agreed but you have to promise not to double-cross anyone" Sonic said as he offered Scourge his hand.</p><p>Scourge sighed.</p><p>"Fine, I promise" Scourge said as he shook Sonic's hand.</p><p>"Well, it's official. let's go!" Sonic said -this version of Sonic is the main series one like the Game version but before the sonic boom games came about-.</p><p>So we went into the Sonic universe to face all of the bad guys but saw all of the freedom fighters in chains.</p><p>"Sonic, Scourge and Fiona, you and the toon alliance rescue all of those freedom fighters especially the royal triplet hedgehogs and meet us in the DC universe. I've got this weird feeling you guys will be needed there" I said as we parted ways.</p><p>As Queen Aleena watched from afar, she wondered where Metal Green was.</p><p>"LOOK OUT!" The Oracle shouted as a Metal Green clone appeared and took her to the DC universe so the prophecy could never be fulfilled and drained of all her magic.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>In Techrat's hole (It's shaped like an igloo)...</em> </span>
</p><p>Coral fought both Diane and Dark Shade like a pro in the two V one battle and managed to defeat them both.</p><p>Then her mother's heart returned to her body and similar to how gems regenerate began to change her body.</p><p>She glowed just like a gem does when they come out of their gem and became taller, slightly muscular and slightly long hair that grew to half-way down her back.</p><p>Her eyes were the same but now had a hint of the glow in Bill Cipher's eye and was now wearing a black and red outfit similar to Rainbow Quartz's in her début only PIXAR's had Jasper and Peridot's gems on her sleeves with a yellow diamond in the middle of her dark outfit.</p><p>"Wow! It's good to be back. I feel 10000 times more powerful now, thank you" PIXAR said to Coral.</p><p>Coral was spell bound by her mother's aural appearance that she couldn't speak.</p><p>So Pixel stepped in.</p><p>"I think Coral wants to do something for you so you can enjoy your new body" Pixel said.</p><p>PIXAR nodded in approval and Coral sped off to assemble her team and allies (Including Eric Raymond) to gather them into an army to give her a great first impression.</p><p>
  <span class="u">XXXXXXXXXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Back in the Sonic Universe...</em> </span>
</p><p>"Disney Knights, you got to help us! Queen Aleena has been taken to the place you promised to meet your alliance team" The Oracle said.</p><p>"how do you know us?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm the Oracle, I see vision of the future and I know you can help the triplets reunite with their mother and overthrow Robotnik like they were meant to at the end of their show together that got cancelled" the green lizard mobian said.</p><p>"Good enough for me" Sky said.</p><p>So we travelled to the DC universe where Clone and real Metal Green had Queen Aleena hook up to a modified Robotiser that steals magic then robotises them.</p><p>"Hey Metal Green! Let her alone!" I cried.</p><p>"Come and get me!" Metal Green said as we rushed towards him and Hollie freed Queen Aleena just as Sonic an the rest of the Toon Alliance along with the freedom fighters including SU Sonic, Manic and Sonia appeared.</p><p>Queen Aleena rushed over to her children and hugged them.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're safe" She said.</p><p>"Oh, Mother!" Sonia said as she became really tearful.</p><p>Sonic smiled.</p><p>"Let's go kick some Robutnik together!" Sonic cried.</p><p>"Yeah!" Manic cheered as the triplets restored their mother's magic with their medallions and then returned home to fulfil the prophecy forming the council of four.</p><p>Just as we were about to finish Metal Green off, the Robotnik Leaders and Mecha Disney Knights appeared.</p><p>"Prepare to be annihilated!" King Robotnik cried.</p><p>"WALL-E AWOL!" Wall-e stated in anger.</p><p>XXXXXXXXX</p><p>
  <em>At the same time on the moon...</em>
</p><p>PIXAR found Coral's bag and used the Libris Faubla.</p><p>"Once upon a time there was a group of fans who liked to save the universe. One of them was like Goldilocks (Sky), another was Little red ridding hood(Hollie), a princess- being Belle and all of the other princess from the classic fairy tales-(Altessa and some of the other girls with me ending up being the little mermaid for some reason), a thief, a hunter, prince, Snow White and Hansel and Gretel. They were currently fighting the big bad wolves who started to win the overall fight" PIXAR read as the book forced everyone even Metal Green and the Robotnik leaders plus Mecha Disney Knights into Fairy tale characters with the bad guys becoming wolf-like.</p><p>Unknown to PIXAR's knowledge, Pixel secretly helped us by contacting Ezekiel to help us.</p><p>Then something hit PIXAR.</p><p>She looked around the moon and noticed Pixel was gone! (Her realization mode takes time to kick after all she had just returned from the dead).</p><p>"She must have returned to Techrat, her original creator whom I stole her from when I was gone and took her equipment with her" she gasped.</p><p>At the exact same time, Coral returned with her fully-fledged army just as PIXAR's team arrived.</p><p>"This is going to be epic!" Coral exclaimed.</p><p>Just then Ezekiel appeared and snatched the book from PIXAR.</p><p>He managed to change it so we could all still be able to fight and win the battle against their army with the Mecha Disney Knights groaning in pain on the floor, all watching somehow.</p><p>We ran towards the huge army and clashed.</p><p>There were flashes of magic, clashing of weapons, dodging, injuries and cloud dust everywhere.</p><p>Just as I ran towards Coral and PIXAR, I heard a voice.</p><p>"Don't kill her again, Grace! The more you fight her the more powerful *glitch* will become you must try to kill PIXAR again or else-" the voice said as they were cut off.</p><p>I still struck them down and they ran away in defeat with their teams and allies following behind.</p><p>"We did it!" Sky cried.</p><p>"Go team!" I cried as we all hugged each other.</p><p>Eris was touched by our friendship and determination that she deflected from the Mecha Disney Knights a few days after the big battle.</p><p>As RoboNaugus couldn't remove her earrings as they were bound to her, he let her leave peacefully. For now...</p><p>Eris somehow knew about the graduation party we had later on by the Walt Disney Statue in the Original Disneyland where it all started.</p><p>Patch, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven were in the Audience watching as they'd managed to rescue Steven.</p><p>Connie, his girlfriend was next to him as he held her hand, they accidentally fused again to make Stevonnie, a taller version of Connie with Steven's pink gem where her bellybutton is meant to be.</p><p>Yen Sid stood by the Statue, holding each certificate for every one of us.</p><p>We were all wearing robes similar to the ones seen at the end of HMS3 only with everyone's respective armour colour and design.</p><p>He read out each one.</p><p>"Before I give each Knight their certificate, I just want to say that this group of young people have grown a lot over the past year and a half and have learnt so much from each other.</p><p>This ceremony marks their achievement together as they graduate from beginners to the immediate- expert Knights they're coming out to be. I'm proud of all of you and I'm sure Walt Disney himself would be proud too" Yen Sid said.</p><p>"Indeed I am" a voice said.</p><p>We turned around and saw the great man himself!</p><p>"I came to say thank you for saving my company and my characters even the ones I never even owned in the first place. Can I take over for about five minutes?" Walt asked.</p><p>"Sure" Yen Sid replied.</p><p>So the giving ceremony began.</p><p>Walt read each Disney knight's name and gave each other a sparkly certificate with his signature and a hidden mickey symbol at the bottom.</p><p>Then it was my turn.</p><p>"Grace, the founder and co-leader of the group" Walt read.</p><p>I was teeming with excitement as I walked up to Walt an he handed me the certificate.</p><p>"I'm giving you a special gift: My first ever quill pen" Walt whispered as he pressed it in my palm that had the certificate scroll.</p><p>"Thank you sir" I replied with a smile.</p><p>I walked back to my seat and spotted Eris.</p><p>I went over to her quietly.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" I whispered.</p><p>"I want to join your group but I can see you're all very occupied. It was your friendship and determination that helped my change of heart" Eris said.</p><p>"I can see that she will be a useful ally in the future and a mysterious girl from another dimension will come soon with a connection to the Toon Patrol" Garnet said.</p><p>"Garnet! You're my favourite gem along with Amethyst and Steven and Pearl. AW Heck! You're all my favourite!" I stated as I sat next to them.</p><p>"Ok, you can join but you have to prove your loyalty somehow" I said.</p><p>"What about joining in with a musical number?" Steven suggested.</p><p>"Good idea. What do you say, Eris, are you in?" I asked.</p><p>"Ok" Eris said.</p><p>"Oh and Grace...Your cat has future vision" Garnet said.</p><p>"Up top!" Patch said as Garnet high-fived Patch's paw in victory.</p><p>As Sky, Altessa and Kenny got their certificates one after the other, Walt gave Sky a magical copy of the '<em>Kingdom Keepers</em>' (<strong>Best book ever! Go Disney!</strong>), Altessa a cryptic message to decipher and Kenny a very special sorcerer mickey hat.</p><p>Once everyone had got a certificate, it was time to celebrate.</p><p>"It's party time!" I cried.</p><p>Then a random band of toons appeared to start playing the music.</p><p>Character reminder:</p><p>Green= Chad</p><p>Jean= Troy</p><p>Me= Gabriella</p><p>Hollie=Sharpay</p><p>Hans=Ryan</p><p>Luna= Taylor</p><p>(<strong>This is the song that was played at the end of my prom which made it 10 times more memorable!</strong>)</p><p>"Yeaah!" Everyone cheered as the familiar tune began.</p><p>Then we all sang <strong>High School Musical</strong>.</p><p>"I think we've earned the time to party!" I cried as everyone cheered.</p><p>As we went to the Mystery Shack to celebrate, we ran into Roarin through the present connecting to the past for a few minutes.</p><p>"Grace, Can I start an 80's version of the Disney Knights in the past called the 'Toon Guardians' please?" Roarin asked.</p><p>"Ok, it can be the predecessor of our group like a branch before our group was even formed" I said.</p><p>"I'll make sure once it's formed that we keep an eye on you" Roarin said with a wink.</p><p>"Bye Roarin!" We said as the past dissolved back to its rightful place in the time-line.</p><p>"I have to go now. See you real soon, Disney Knights" Walt said as he walked back to his place in time.</p><p>"Bye Walt!" we cried.</p><p>"We'll miss you" I whispered with a tear in my eye.</p><p>Then I sighed.</p><p>"Well, guys. I don't think that's the last we'll see of that family duo" I stated as we watched Dipper and Mabel sing <strong>'Taking over midnight'</strong> on stage.</p><p>
  <em>Back in the 80's…</em>
</p><p>Jem and the Holograms sang <strong>Only the beginning</strong> in celebration.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-End until next time!-</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Cutscene:</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-Somewhere out there on the moon-</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>PIXAR and Coral went through a portal to another dimension and saw a girl from many years in the future.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl wore armour like the Disney Knights' armor and a helmet covering her face which was light lilac.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In front of her was a chess board with everyone including the Dark Disney knights, Doominique, Barry, Icarus, Autumn Sky, Bill Cipher, Metal Green, all of the toon characters and a few others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl couldn't remember her name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So Coral named her 'Maya' after Aelita's chosen name by Jeremie.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What do you wish to ask me?" 'Maya' asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Will the Disney Knights be one step ahead of us with Pixel on their side?" PIXAR asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, but if you alter some of your future plans and find some powerful allies like the Home world gems...You might just beat them" 'Maya' replied.</em></p><p>"<em>So we get X.A.N.A. as an ally in the future?" Coral asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Possibly. I still can't remember my true name but I feel a connection with this girl" 'Maya' said as she held the chess piece of me in her hands carefully.</em></p><p>"<em>She might be a relative of Grace from the future" Coral whispered.</em></p><p>"<em>We can't let Grace discover her" PIXAR said.</em></p><p>"<em>Did you say something?" 'Maya' asked.</em></p><p>"<em>No, we're done for today" PIXAR replied.</em></p><p>"<em>One last thing, Should my mother strike a deal with Eric Raymond and the Inhumaniod guy?" Coral asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Yes, that way you have a 50/50 % chance of success" 'Maya' replied.</em></p><p>"<em>Ok, We'll be back soon" Coral said as she left.</em></p><p>"<em>If you know how to control Pixel then let us know immediately ok?" PIXAR said.</em></p><p>"<em>Ok" 'Maya' said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Then PIXAR left as well and 'Maya' was alone again once more.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-</em> <em>End of cutscene</em> <em>-</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Extra:</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Metal Green and Omega went out and searched throughout the tooniverse to find other intimidating A.I.s and robots like them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They came across Metal Sonic, a robotic version of Sonic that had a deep voice.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Who are you?" Metal Sonic asked.</em></p><p>"<em>I am Metal Green and this is Omega. Would you like to join our circle of Robots and A.I.s?" Metal Green asked.</em></p><p>"<em>You can pick our name" Omega added.</em></p><p>"<em>Ok and I pick 'Knights of the robot-A.I. Table gang'" Metal Sonic said.</em></p><p>"<em>That's an ok name but we need a catchy one" Metal Green said as they went back to Castle Oblivion.</em></p><p>"<em>What about 'Menacing technology Gang'?" Omega offered.</em></p><p>"<em>It's good! I need to check on my clone that's with Master Shredder" Metal Green said as he got up a screen that was from his clone's point of view.</em></p><p>"<em>I've managed to create the right retromutagen now to change her back to a human" Baxter Stockman said.</em></p><p>"<em>Good, go on" Master Shredder said.</em></p><p>
  <em>So the fly Stockman poured the pink goo on the clone which changed it into human Karai.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Mission complete" the words on the clone's system flashed on its screen.</em></p><p>"<em>Now to make sure Green gets what he deserves" Metal Green said as the real Karai was given a lock of Green's fur and dashed out on a hunt to find him.</em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>XXXXXXXXX</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, Coral went to the future she was from to find a suitable ally that can help them generate more idea while PIXAR went back to the 80's to convince Eric, Techrat, Zipper and Blackshore to join their team.</em>
</p><p>"<em>If you all help me and my daughter, you can get rid of Jem and the Inhumaniod guys forever with a little bit of help from the present" PIXAR said.</em></p><p>"<em>You just got yourselves a deal" Eric said as he shook her hand to seal the flaming deal.</em></p><p>"<em>This is going to be the start of a wonderful partnership" PIXAR said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Coral found the perfect allies for the task now all she needed was a way to find the Disney Knights' individual weaknesses through MLP's dream creatures that turn pleasant dreams into nightmares.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-End of Extra-</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Extra Extra:</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Smarty had managed to get the Roger Rabbit comic through stealing a toon's phone and credit card to find and pay for it along with being able to find Sammy's location.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>XXXXXXXXX</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <em>Bee, a young adult with light skin, dark eyes, long, thick, brown hair,a soft round face and curvy body wearing yellow sweater with a peter pan collar and a bee on it, pink shorts, and brown shoes with pink ribbon laces, and Puppycat, a cat-dog hybird with a a mostly white cat-like body with a beige ears, thick beige eyebrows,a beige tipped dog-like tail and beige paws wearing a pink collar with a yellow bell, went into Fishbowl space and met Temp Bot again.</em>
</p><p><em>Puppycat's voice was by Vocaloid OLIVER (</em> <em> <strong>if you know how Miku Hastsune and the Vocaloid group like Len and Rin speak and sing then you'll have an understanding of how Puppycat talks. Feel free to check out the show 'bee and Puppycat' on Youtube! It's awesome so far!</strong> </em> <em>).</em></p><p>
  <em>Temp bot looked like a large television set with a light blue monitor which projects a face of two eyes and a mouth which was a portal to different worlds where the temp jobs need to be done and has a pair of white wings.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Your next assignment is working as a super hero and detective to not only unlock Puppycat's past but also helping Steven Universe with his adventures" Temp Bot said as she gave Bee a uniform that resembled Puppycat which was white body armour with pink shoulders and a bell as well as a white helmet with a pink visor and brown cat ears again as they went through Tempbot's mouth to Gravity Falls where Steven was with the other gems as we were celebrating our victory.</em></p><p>"<em>Is Steven Universe here?" Bee asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Bee? Oh my gosh! YOU'RE MY LONG-LOST COUSIN!" Steven cried.</em></p><p>
  <em>Puppycat said something in his synthesized voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The subtitles read : 'Shock, horror! He's your inspiration after all. Do you still want to know more about my past?'.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Puppycat, we've come this far. I'm not giving up" Bee said.</em></p><p>"<em>Who are you?" Sky asked.</em></p><p>"<em>I'm Bee and this is Puppycat" Bee said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Puppycat spoke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ST(Subtitles): 'Hi there, I'm really cool! Can we have some action? Who are you guys?'.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Puppycat asked who are you other people?" Bee explained.</em></p><p>"<em>Ohhhhh...Well, I'm Grace and this is Altessa. We're the Disney Knights!" I exclaimed as I showed them a card with everyone else' names on them.</em></p><p>"<em>Cool! I've got a cool pink magic sword! Can we stay with you guys for a while?" Bee asked.</em></p><p>"<em>Sure, thing. We'll make some extra beds for you two" 'Ford (the Author) said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bee smiled at Puppycat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Later on that night...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bee was dreaming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>While dreaming she had purple hair and wore a long blue dress with white socks and purple shoes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She saw mini Puppycats again but then through the floating water, Bill Cipher merged.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Bee girl, tell the Author that I am coming for him big time and the end of the world truly is coming once Stanley has been voted mayor and the Government agents forget their mission.</em></p><p>
  <em>The Darkness is coming fast and with it the end of the Mystery shack AND the world! HAHAHAHA!" Bill Cipher cried.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bee woke up screaming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Puppycat spoke again.</em>
</p><p>"<em>What's wrong, Bee?" He asked.</em></p><p>"<em>I just had a nightmare. I think everyone here is in danger" Bee said.</em></p><p>"<em>Don't worry, little lady. This guys can take care of themselves but you need to practise wielding that sword if you want to get anywhere" A voice said.</em></p><p>"<em>Who's there?" Bee asked.</em></p><p>"<em>I'm a friend. Would you like some training while you're completing your latest temp job?" The voice asked.</em></p><p>
  <em>She looked at her sword then Puppycat then back to the sword again.</em>
</p><p>"<em>I guess" she replied.</em></p><p>"<em>Then let me teach you" the voice said as a young man came out of the shadows.</em></p><p>
  <em>It was Wade from 'Kingdom Keepers'!</em>
</p><p><em>In Steven's dream, </em> <em>He remembered the time when he was younger just before he moved in with the gems.</em></p><p>"<em>He's really excited to move in with you guys. It's all he talks about. Aren't you going to sing the song you wrote?" Greg asked him.</em></p><p>
  <em>Steven was shy.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Come on, Steven" Garnet said, softly.</em></p><p>"<em>Go on, Steven. We'll like it even if its bad" Amethyst said.</em></p><p>"<em>Amethyst! It's true though" Pearl admitted.</em></p><p>
  <em>Steven and the gems sang the extended version of We are the crystal gems.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-End of dream scene-</em>
</p><p>"<em>Yellow Diamond is coming, I can feel it" Pearl said.</em></p><p>"<em>Peridot did send a transmission from the communication hub" Amethyst said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Garnet was silent.</em>
</p><p>"<em>Garnet?" Pearl asked.</em></p><p>"<em>I've given it a lot of thought and I forgive you for your little stunt but don't EVER do it again or else you're off the team" Garnet said.</em></p><p>
  <em>Unknown place...</em>
</p><p>"<em>This Yellow Diamond sounds like a good ally for my new plan?" PIXAR said with a smile.</em></p><p>
  <em>What do you think, Eric?" she asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grinned.</em>
</p><p>"<em>It's perfect" he replied</em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>XXXXXXXX</em> </span>
</p><p>"<em>When Gravity Falls and earth becomes sky, fear the beast with just one eye" Young Fiddleford had said.</em></p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>-End of Extra Extra scene-</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the very last chapter of this story!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I had lots of fun writing it probably as much as you love reading it!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I want to thank everyone who helped with Suggestions especially AnonymousZGirl, Dark's Essence(she's changed her username ALOT) and Samantha Peace HeartStar. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to finish this!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I also want to thank Nazo the Mysterious Hedgehog who helped me with a few scene with Green and the TMNT characters along with getting Metal Green right as well.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I also want to thank Mixed-Shades, EllipticDART and Lady-Solita(My newest follower) for helping me with the Jem stuff and suggestions no mater how big or small!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>And a Huge thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this, reviews help me know that I'm doing this right as my stories have been getting better even though my laptop keys can annoy especially when I miss out a spelling mistake before I post it but it's still good to know that you'll point out the mistakes so I can fix them whenever I can!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>However, don't despair for the ending of this story and think it's the end of all things magical Disney! For there is another coming! One that is called- Magical Disney: Saving Our Childhood coming soon!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>You might have to wait a while for that one as I'm currently trying to work out the order for my plan so it goes smoothly when writing it out but it's a bit all over the place at the moment.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>So time for the final question time! (WARNING: Some Spoilers to 'A Tale of Two Stans' so go watch that first before you try to answer these questions ok?)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Were you shocked when watching the 'Tale of Two Stans' and learning that one small accident shifted the relationship between Stanely, his brother and his family forever?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Were you surprised to find out that neither Stanley or his brother is Dipper and Mabel's Grandfather?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Were you even more shocked when the baby the older twins' (Stanley -AKA Grunckle Stan- and Stanford -the author also known as 'Ford-) was Dipper and Mabel's Grandfather and the fact that there's a third brother?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Do you like Bee and Puppycat? Do you like Vocaloid if you've heard of it?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Should Adventure time be mixed in for Pizza Steve's non-cannon sake?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Should Eric Raymond and his live-action FEMALE counterpart get their own arc?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>H</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>One last code time until next time!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Gr brx wklqn Bhoorz Gldprqg vkrxog pdnh dq dsshdudqfh?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Zkdw gr brx wklqn Eloo Flskhu'v UHDO sodq lv?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Gr brx wklqn wkh sruwdo lq wkh vkrz kdv d olqn wr Eloo Flskhu vlqfh Brxqj PfJxfnhw vdlg Eloo Flskhu wuldqjoh edfnzdugv lq wkh iodvkedfn?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Gr brx wklqn zkhq Vwdqirug dvnhg Vwdqohb wr klgh wkh odvw mrxuqdo zkhq klv hbhv orrnhg hakdxvwhg, Eloo Flskhu kdg douhdgb hqfrxqwhuhg klp?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Gr brx wklqn Bhoorz Gldprqg zloo eulqj pruh Krphzruog Jhpv wr Hduwk lq rughu wr slfn xs Shulgrw?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Gr brx wklqn wkh fubvwdo jhpv zloo eh irufhg wr xvh wkh Jhp Ghvwdeolvhu wr ghixvh Pdodfklwh(Wkh ixvh ri Mdvshu dqg Odslv)?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Gr Brx wklqn Ehh uhdoob lv Vwhyhq'v glvwdqw frxvlq?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Gr brx wklqn Eloo Flskhu'v zkhho zloo kdg pruh vbperov dv pruh shrsoh duh frqqhfwhg wr wkh pdlq fkdudfwhuv ri Judylwb Idoov qrz?</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>(12th keyword: Sixer)</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>TIZOLHAJSIW CKMMWZPMKQ: GLY KJQBH</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Here's a Sneak Peak of what's to come next for 'Magical Disney: Saving our childhood'!:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>A few Months had passed since PIXAR and Coral's defeat and I hadn't told any of my Disney Knight friends about the loss of a friend from school.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>It might have been partly because of that and the fact that I'd managed to finish Ally Mcbeal after over a year of having the complete series that I began to experience a few scenarios of it.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>There was an electronic digital clock by my bed side that made a buzzing sound.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<strong>There's a song for all you folks out there who's first love just died from a brain tumour" a man said through the clock's radio.</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"<strong>It's the picture of the boy next door..." a young lady's voice said.</strong></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>Then I changed the music.</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>-End of Sneak peak-</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>I hope you've enjoyed this story! Thank you for supporting this story and see you next time! Now I leave you a decoded message from 'A Tale of Two Stans', enjoy!:</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>A STUBBORN TOUGH NEW JERSEY NATIVE, FILBRICK WASN'T TOO CREATIVE. HAVING TWINS WAS NOT HIS PLAN, SO HE JUST SHRUGGED AND NAMED BOTH STAN.</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Read and review or PIXAR, Coral and their group of allies + teams will get you along with the Dreaded Bill Cipher!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Disney Knight Grace, out!</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>PS: If you still want your OC to join the Disney Knights let me know in the PMs and I'll make sure to add it to my Disney Knight list so I don't forget names!</strong> </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I hope this is as interesting so far as 'Magical Disney'! 'The history iof Mickey Mouse' video inspired me to write so yeah!</p><p>If you have any OCs then PM me ok? I need 4 more-mainly boys-!</p><p>So anyway, Read and review or Sammy and his 'allies' will get you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>